El Hombre Que No Soñé
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel viaja a L.A. a realizar su maestría, pero necesita encontrar un trabajo para cubrir sus gastos. Su tía le comenta de un trabajo de niñero, al cual no muy a gusto accede luego de conocer a quien será su jefe, el antipático de Blaine Anderson, pero acepta por el adorable de su hijo Agustín, quien poco a poco se va robando su corazón.
1. Cap 1

Hola otra vez, les traigo una nueva historia, que la disfruten =)

* * *

— **1 —**

En el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles,

María: Hola hijo

Kurt: Hola tía

María: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien, gracias

María: ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

Kurt: Salió un poco retrasado

María: Tus padres me avisaron, así que no te preocupes

Kurt: Gracias por venir por mí

María: Si eres mi sobrino consentido

Kurt: Será porque soy el único

María: Será, ¿tienes hambre?

Kurt: Algo, no desayuné mucho

María: Te voy a invitar a un restaurante que está en el camino

Kurt: No te molestes tía, mucho hiciste con venir por mí, igual podré comer algo en tu casa

María: Desde luego que no, además a mí me encanta ir ahí, es buffet y ahí rompo la dieta

Kurt: ¿La dieta?

María: Uno debe conservarse, nunca se sabe si aparecerá un galán en mis últimos días de vida

Kurt: Eres muy joven tía María

María: Gracias

Su tía era divorciada, los hijos de ella, ya se habían casado, así que cuando los padres de Kurt le pidieron que aceptara a su hijo en su casa, accedió con mucho gusto, su casa era muy grande, y se sentía sola, desde que sus hijos se habían ido al extranjero dos años atrás. En cuanto llegaron al restaurante,

María: ¿Te gusta el lugar?

Kurt: Si

María: Adelante, a perder la dieta

Kurt: Si tía

Fueron a la barra del buffet y se sirvieron, mientras comían,

María: ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Kurt: Estudiar mi maestría, quiero conseguir un trabajo, algo de medio tiempo, para no verme tan presionado, aunque si consigo algo de tiempo completo, las clases son lunes y martes en la noches, además de cuatro horas los sábados en la mañana

María: Poco tiempo

Kurt: Casi la mayor parte del trabajo lo haces por tu cuenta, las clases son en realidad como asesorías, para ver los avances de los proyectos

María: Dices que buscarás un trabajo

Kurt: Espero encontrar algo de mi carrera o algo cercano, para poder irme desarrollando

María: Yo te iba a proponer uno, pero no está dentro de tus expectativas

Kurt: ¿De qué se trata tía?

María: El sobrino de una amiga mía, Inés ¿te he comentado de ella?

Kurt: Si, con quien te vas a tus clases de baile

María: La misma

Kurt: Me decías que su sobrino

María: Casi como su hijo, los padres del muchacho murieron cuando era chico, y ella se hizo cargo de criarlo

Kurt: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el trabajo?

María: Es padre soltero

Kurt: ¿Padre soltero?

María: Si

Kurt: Raro ¿no?

María: Un caso poco común, su pareja se fue un día

Kurt: ¿Es casado?

María: No estaban casados, su pareja quedó embarazado y este muchacho se hizo cargo de todo lo referente al niño, un buen día desapareció eso hace cuatro años

Kurt: ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?

María: Cuatro

Kurt: Lo dejó recién nacido

María: Si, dio a luz, y al día siguiente nadie vio cuando dejó el hospital

Kurt: ¿Se fue sin su hijo?

María: Si Kurt

Kurt: Así que, ¿Cómo se llama?

María: Blaine

Kurt: ¿Es padre soltero?

María: Si, además de un exitoso empresario, es una persona muy agradable

Kurt: ¿Y no se ha casado?

María: No, es lo que ayer comentábamos Inés y yo, es un partido muy bueno

Kurt: Si tú lo dices

María: Niño, ¿no piensas casarte?

Kurt: No tía, yo quiero hacer muchas cosas, antes de dar un paso así

María: A tu edad yo había tenido a tus dos primos ya

Kurt: Los tiempos han cambiado, yo quiero tener mis hijos hasta como los 28 años, ya que haya disfrutado de mi vida

María: Si que los tiempos han cambiado, a esa edad antes eras una solterona o solterón

Kurt: Con el trabajo y las oportunidades laborales que se presentan hoy en día, las prioridades van cambiando

María: Vete a ti, todo un licenciado

Kurt: Si, solo que sin trabajo

María: Te platicaba de Blaine

Kurt: ¿Quién?

María: Así se llama el sobrino de mi amiga

Kurt: Ahh, perdón, si ya me habías dicho

María: Está buscando alguien que le ayude a cuidar a su hijo en las mañanas y parte de la tarde

Kurt: No es que no me agraden los niños, pero eso de ser niñero

María: Kurt, según sé por boca de tus padres hiciste tu servicio impartiendo clases de inglés y manualidades a niños de bajos recursos

Kurt: Si tía, vieras que nobles son, siempre la despedida era tan dura

María: ¿Por qué no lo piensas?

Kurt: Supongo que estará buscando a alguien que sepa algo de cuidados de niños, no un arquitecto como yo

María: El niño como te decía tiene cuatro años, en la mañana lo mandan al kínder, pero no aguanta estar tanto tiempo ahí

Kurt: Extraña su casa

María: Si, aunque no esté su papá, se ha de sentir más cómodo, supongo

Kurt: Así que serían mañanas y tardes

María: Si y tal vez algunas noches, que él tenga que salir te pida que si te puedes quedar

Kurt: Yo tengo mis clases

María: Pero solo el fin de semana es cuando él tiene compromisos y tú no tienes clases esos días

Kurt: Lo tendría que pensar

María: Es una buena paga y está muy cerca de tu universidad

Kurt: ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

María: Yo con mucho gusto te recibo en mi casa, pero está al otro extremo de la ciudad, él vive a un costado de la universidad, te quedaría perfecto

Kurt: Cerca para irme a mis clases

María: No, para vivir

Kurt: ¿Cómo qué para vivir?

María: Aunque estarás ciertas horas, busca a alguien que esté de planta en su casa, por cualquier emergencia

Kurt: ¿Yo vivir ahí?

María: Te convendría mucho, en las mañanas llevarías al niño al kínder y esas horas puedes aprovechar para hacer tus proyectos

Kurt: Es que no sé tía

María: Que te quede bien claro, no es porque me incomode que estés en mi casa, pero si estoy conciente que está al otro lado de donde estudiarás y ¿cuál es tu horario?

Kurt: De 7 a 9

María: Ves, irás llegando hasta las 11 a la casa

Kurt: Mira, tengo que meditarlo

María: Piénsalo, yo quedé con Inés que te lo iba a decir, ella estaría más tranquila que alguien conocido se haga cargo de cuidar a su nieto, como ella le dice y siendo mi sobrino

Kurt: Llevo carta de recomendación

María: Si

Kurt: Lo voy a pensar

María: Será una buena oportunidad para ti, además es una persona muy agradable

Kurt: ¿Quién?

María: Blaine

Kurt: Ahh

Después de la comida fueron a casa de su tía, ella tuvo que salir,

María: Kurt

Kurt: Si tía

María: Me quedé de ver con Inés para ir a comprar unas cosas para su casa, ¿quieres ir?

Kurt: Preferiría quedarme, me siento algo cansado

María: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si

María: Te voy a dejar el número de mi celular

Kurt: Ok gracias

María: Cualquier cosa me hablas

Kurt: Si tía

María: Y si te decides en lo del trabajo, también me hablas, así podríamos localizar a Blaine de una vez y que te conozca

Kurt: Lo pensaré

María: Bueno, estás en tu casa

Kurt: Gracias tía

Kurt se quedó solo en la casa, efectivamente el lugar era muy lejos de la universidad; sin embargo como no tenía un trabajo para pagar algo más cerca, aceptó la sugerencia de sus padres de irse a vivir ahí.

Sin embargo, sería muy pesado estar viviendo tan lejos, sobre todo si tenía que ir a la biblioteca, y si como le decía su tía, tendría algunas horas libres, estando tan cerca serían más productivas para él.

Estaba en esa disyuntiva cuando sonó el teléfono,

Kurt: Bueno

Carole: Hola hijo

Kurt: Mamá

Carole: ¿Llegaste bien?

Kurt: Si, no les había llamado, la tía María me invitó a comer

Carole: ¿Está todo bien?

Kurt: Si mamá

Carole: Te noto extraño

Kurt: Es que la tía me propuso algo

Carole: ¿Qué hijo?

Kurt: ¿Ves que les dije que estaba lejos la universidad de su casa?

Carole: Si, batallamos para convencerte

Kurt: Me está ofreciendo que acepte un trabajo como niñero del hijo del sobrino de su amiga

Carole: ¿Cómo eso hijo?

Kurt: Su amiga Inés, tiene un sobrino y está buscando quien le ayude a cuidar a su hijo por las mañanas y en las tardes

Carole: No estaría mal hijo

Kurt: No estoy convencido, el beneficio es que vive cerca de la universidad

Carole: Te quedaría cerca para tus clases

Kurt: No solo eso, me iría a vivir ahí

Carole: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Quiere a alguien que viva en la casa y no estaría mal, pensándolo fríamente

Carole: ¿Es casado?

Kurt: No, es padre soltero

Carole: Hijo, la verdad no me agradaría eso que vivas con un extraño

Kurt: Pero sería más peligroso cruzar toda la ciudad en la noche

Carole: Hagamos esto, supongo que el señor este tiene que decidir

Kurt: Me imagino que si

Carole: Ve, y nos avisas

Kurt: Para qué me quiebro la cabeza, quizás no le doy confianza o no le simpatizo

Carole: Nos avisas

Kurt: Si mamá

Carole: Adiós

Kurt en cuanto colgó, le marcó a su tía,

María: Kurt

Kurt: Tía, mira te hablaba para decirte que si me interesa lo del trabajo

María: Perfecto, justo nos acabamos de encontrar a su sobrino aquí en la plaza donde estamos, ¿por qué no vienes para acá?

Kurt: Tía no conozco la ciudad

María: Toma un taxi y dile que te lleve a la Plaza

Kurt: ¿Es lejos?

María: No te preocupes, yo lo pago

Kurt: Es que

María: Así aprovechamos

Kurt: Está bien, ¿cómo los encuentro?

María: Dile que te deje en la entrada donde se ve la cartelera de los cines

Kurt: Ok

Kurt salió y tomó un taxi,

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Taxista: Buenas tardes joven

Kurt: Me podría llevar a esta dirección

Taxista: Con gusto

Se subió,

Taxista: No es de aquí

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Taxista: Se le nota un acento diferente

Kurt: Soy de Clovis

Taxista: Yo tengo familia allá

Kurt: ¿En serio?

Taxista: Si, es una ciudad bella

Kurt: Si

Taxista: ¿Y a qué vino a Los Ángeles?

Kurt: A estudiar

Taxista: ¿Primera vez que está aquí?

Kurt: No, he venido otras veces, pero solo de visita

Taxista: Le va a gustar la ciudad, hay muchas cosas que hacer y que conocer

Un rato después,

Taxista: Estamos por llegar

Kurt: Me podría dejar en la puerta donde se ve la cartelera de los cines, porque ahí me van a esperar

Taxista: Con gusto y por esa vamos a entrar

Kurt: Gracias

Ahí donde entró el señor, ya lo esperaba su tía, se acercó y le pagó al taxista,

María: No encontraron tráfico

Kurt: No tía

María: Que bueno, por eso no marcó mucho el taxímetro. Ven, están adentro en los juegos

Kurt: ¿Juegos?

María: Si, videojuegos, juegos de destreza y esas cosas

Kurt: Ahh, es grande la plaza

María: Si, ya la conocerás otro día más a fondo, si aceptas el trabajo está cerca

Kurt: Más bien si a esta persona le agrado para dejarme a su hijo

María: Inspiras confianza

Kurt: Tú porque eres mi tía

María: No, anda

Los dos entraron a la plaza, el lugar estaba hasta el otro extremo, Kurt iba viendo todas las tiendas que había,

Kurt: Hay de todo

María: Si, aquí puedes encontrar muchas cosas

Kurt: Esa playera me gustó

María: Sigues siendo fanático de la ropa

Kurt: Si, una tienda de discos

María: Esa era mi siguiente pregunta, pero quedo más que contestada

Kurt: Pues si

Llegaron por fin al lugar, afuera estaba una señora que le hizo señas a su tía, era de la misma edad que ella, pero se veía conservada,

María: Este es mi sobrino

Ines: Así que él es la promesa del mañana

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Ines: Tu tía habla maravillas de ti, mucho gusto soy Inés

Kurt: Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel

Ines: Llámame Inés, eso de señora me hace sentir vieja

María: Ni lo intentes, aquí mi sobrino es difícil que le hable de tú a alguien que acaba de conocer, sobre todo mayor

Ines: Ya me dijiste vieja

María: Claro que no

Ines: Solo porque si no tú serías vieja también

María: Eso sí

Ines: Voy a buscar a mi sobrino, ¿me acompañas María? así cuando salga podrá hablar a solas con Kurt

María: Si, enseguida te mandamos al buen mozo de su sobrino

Ines: Eso sí, mi sobrino es todo una guapura

María: Te ciega los ojos de tía

Ines: Para nada, por algo es tan codiciado

María: Lástima del novio que se consiguió

Ines: Si, lástima

Las dos señoras entraron, estaban en la planta alta de la plaza, así que Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver por el barandal, en eso,

- ¿Disculpa eres Kurt?

Se dio la vuelta, no era feo, en eso tenía razón la tía de él,

Kurt: Si

Él le estiró la mano para saludarlo, se lo imaginaba muy diferente, más grande, pero no, Blaine tenía apenas veinticuatro años, y al terminar de estudiar había tomado la administración de la cadena de restaurantes que su padre le dejó,

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Blaine: ¿Tú eres el sobrino de María?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Me comentó que es posible que te interese el trabajo

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Quieres sentarte?

Kurt: Si, gracias

Cerca de ahí había una banca, los dos tomaron asiento, Blaine iba vestido de traje, se desabrochó el saco para sentarse y examinó a Kurt, lo cual le molestó a él, le dieron ganas de decirle qué me ves, pero se aguantó, era antipático el tipo,

Blaine: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Kurt: 22

Blaine: Eres muy joven, ¿has trabajado antes cuidando niños?

Kurt: No exactamente, yo estudie lic. en arquitectura, hice mi servicio dando clases de manualidades a niños de cuatro a seis años

Blaine: ¿Eres arquitecto?

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: ¿Por qué te interesa este trabajo?

Kurt: Voy a iniciar mi maestría, tengo beca de un porcentaje de la colegiatura, pero lo otro lo tengo que cubrir yo, así que por eso

Blaine: ¿No te interesaría algo de tu carrera?

Kurt: Si, pero no tengo experiencia y tardaría mucho en encontrar uno

Blaine: Así que te urge

Tampoco era que se muriera por el trabajo, si lo necesitaba para poder estar más holgado en sus gastos; además del beneficio que representaría vivir cerca de la universidad,

Kurt: Me ayudaría a solventar gastos extras que me surgieran

Blaine: Dices que vas a hacer la maestría

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Yo estoy buscando a alguien que se quede de planta en mi casa, ¿tienes algún inconveniente en ello?

Kurt: No, la universidad donde voy a estudiar

Blaine: ¿Cuál es?

Kurt trató de respirar, con lo que le enojaba que lo interrumpieran de esa manera cuando hablaba, se le hacía una grosería y algo de pésimo gusto,

Kurt: UTDA

Blaine: Está cerca de mi casa

Kurt sonrió, desde luego, eso era lo que lo había convencido en mayor grado, la cercanía a la universidad, pero la actitud del tipo estaba haciendo que se arrepintiera,

Kurt: Si, me lo comentó mi tía

Blaine: ¿Qué horario tienen tus clases?

Kurt: Lunes y Martes d de la noche y los sábados de nueve a una

Blaine: ¿Nada más?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te voy a ser sincero, yo estaba buscando a alguien más grande, mi hijo es muy importante para mí

Kurt: Si claro, entiendo

Kurt dijo, ni hablar, pero estaba bien, tener que verle la cara a diario, no sería nada grato en cinco minutos que llevaban hablando le había caído tan mal, pero,

Blaine: Sin embargo, ya que eres sobrino de María, que la conozco de años, si ella dice que eres de confianza, habrá que creerle

Kurt tragó otra vez aire, ¿acaso tenía cara de secuestrador, criminal o algo así?

Kurt: Eso significa…

Blaine: ¿Te parece si hacemos la prueba un mes?

Kurt lo meditó, en un mes podría conseguir otro trabajo y por mientras eso le serviría para no estar al otro lado de la ciudad,

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Mañana te espero en mi casa para que te explique cuáles serán tus obligaciones y ver lo de tus honorarios

Kurt: Está bien

Los dos se levantaron, cuando se estaban despidiendo un niño llorando lo abrazó de las piernas,

Blaine: Hijo

El niño estaba de espaldas y seguía abrazado a las piernas de Kurt,

Agustín: No soy un mentiroso, me hizo cara

Blaine: Hijo, suelta al joven

Agustín: Está bien

Kurt lo abrazó y el niño bajó los brazos, se despegó un poco, Kurt se puso de cuclillas para verlo a los ojos, el niño le dijo,

Agustín: No soy un mentiroso

Kurt: No, los niños no dicen mentiras

Agustín: Él me hizo cara, ¿me crees?

Kurt: A ver, para que te hicieran cara, ¿tú le hiciste algo a esa persona?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Agustín: Le pegué, pero fue sin querer

Blaine: ¿A quién le pegaste hijo?

En eso una voz los interrumpió,

- A mí

Blaine: Elijah

Elijah: Si, tu hijo es un grosero

El niño abrazó a Kurt, él le dijo,

Kurt: ¿Le pegaste?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: ¿Por qué no le pides una disculpa, por haberle pegado?

Agustín: Yo…

Kurt: Aunque fue un descuido, le pegaste

Agustín: Si

Kurt: ¿No te parece que estaría bien que le dieras una disculpa?

Agustín: Aja

El niño se volteó,

Agustín: Lo siento

Elijah: Si, como no

Kurt: ¿Por qué no acepta la disculpa del niño? fue un accidente el golpe que le dio

Blaine: Acepta la disculpa de mi hijo

Elijah: Está bien

El niño se volteó con Kurt,

Agustín: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kurt: Kurt ¿y tú?

Agustín: Agustín, pero tú puedes decir Agus ¿qué hacías con mi papito?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle...

Elijah: Si, ¿qué hacía contigo?

Blaine: Es el sobrino de María, la amiga de mi tía

En eso iban saliendo las señoras,

Ines: Aquí están

Blaine: Si tía

Ines: No vimos cuando salieron Elijah

Elijah : El niño se salió corriendo

Ines: Algo le habrás hecho

Elijah: Él me pegó a mí

Agustín: Ya le pedí disculpas abuelita, pero él me hizo cara

Ines: ¿Y tú ya le pediste disculpas por hacerle cara Elijah?

A su tía no le simpatizaba en nada el muchacho, ella se había dado cuenta, que ante Blaine trataba bien al niño, pero en realidad no lo soportaba, ya tenía seis meses saliendo con él y eso le preocupaba, no era el candidato que quisiera tanto para esposo de su sobrino como padre de su nieto.

Elijah: Yo…

Ines: No estaría de más que le pidieras una disculpa

Elijah: Lo siento

El niño nada más lo vio, no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo,

Agustín: Si, ¿qué hacías con mi papito?

Blaine: Agus, él va a ser quien te cuide, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Agustín: Siii

Blaine: ¿No le vas a hacer la vida pesada, como a los demás?

Agustín: No

Eso último le asustó a Kurt, pero bueno,

Elijah: ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Blaine: Si Eli, mucho gusto en conocerte Kurt

Kurt: Igualmente

Blaine: Te espero mañana en mi casa a las diez para que te instales y hablemos de los detalles

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Hijo despídete

Agustín: Si papito, adiós

El niño se acercó, Kurt se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kurt: Adiós

Se fueron los tres, solo se quedaron Kurt, la señora Inés y María,

Ines: Vi la cara que pusiste

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Ines: Si, cuando dijo que si no te iba a hacer la vida pesada como a los demás

Kurt: Es que me sorprendió un poco el comentario

Inés: Mira, nos tomamos un café y platicamos

Kurt: Gracias

Los tres bajaron a un café italiano,

Ines: Supongo que María ya te platicó la historia de mi sobrino

Kurt: Un poco

Ines: Bien, por su trabajo de repente tiene que viajar y buscó a alguien que se quedara en casa con su hijo

Kurt: Por eso es lo de planta

Ines: Si, la cadena de restaurantes es en varias partes y de repente tiene que viajar

Kurt: Entiendo

Ines: Agustín no ha hecho buena química con las personas que él ha contratado

Kurt: Como le dije a su sobrino, yo no tengo experiencia en esto

Ines: Al menos le caíste bien

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Ines: Si, por algo te abrazó

Kurt: Salió corriendo y lo hizo

Ines: Mira, es un niño que necesita mucho cariño, mi sobrino lo adora, pero no tiene tanto tiempo como quisiera para estar con él

Kurt: A mí me simpatizó mucho el niño, al que no siento que le agradé fue al novio de su sobrino

Ines: No te preocupes, él es así con todos

Kurt: ¿Será que acepte que yo me quede con el trabajo?

Ines: Tú no te preocupes, me caíste bien

Kurt: Gracias

Ines: Y yo me encargo que seas tú, siento que le hará bien a Agus

Estuvieron ahí conversando, cuando llegaron a casa de Blaine,

Elijah: ¿Cómo está eso?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Elijah: Del niño este

Blaine: Agus sube a tu cuarto

Agustín: Si papito

Una vez que el niño se fue,

Blaine: Será la persona que se encargue de cuidar a Agus

Elijah: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si

Elijah: ¿Va a vivir aquí?

Blaine: Si, como las anteriores niñeras

Elijah: Las anteriores eran mujeres

Blaine: ¿Y eso qué?

Elijah: Por favor, digo, no

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Elijah: No me agradaría que viviera aquí

Blaine: Mira tiene que hacerlo, yo necesito alguien aquí por alguna emergencia, además según sé, él estudiará su maestría, así que estaría cerca de la universidad

Elijah: Francamente no estoy de acuerdo

Blaine: Mira, he entrevistado a mucha gente y no me han dado confianza, con él si me dio confianza, además es sobrino de María, que conocemos de años

Elijah: Si, pero…

Blaine: Mira, supongo que tu negación es porque piensas que se puede dar algo entre nosotros

Elijah: La verdad

Blaine: No tienes de qué preocuparte, casi ni nos vamos a ver, yo me la paso metido en el trabajo, y lo más seguro es que cuando yo llegue, ocupará ese tiempo él para hacer lo de su maestría

Elijah: Está bien

Blaine: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Elijah: Si gracias

Kurt y su tía regresaron,

María: ¿Deshiciste tu maleta hijo?

Kurt: No tía, eso de empacar toma tiempo y por si las dudas, no la deshice

María: ¿Qué te pareció Blaine?

Kurt: Siendo sincero

María: Si

Kurt: No me simpatizó en lo absoluto

María: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: El tipo es prepotente

María: Kurt, es una persona muy amable

Kurt: Contigo, porque lo que se refiere a mí, se portó bastante pesado

María: Igual y fue por lo del trabajo

Kurt: Posiblemente

María: Ya tendrás oportunidad de tratarlo y cambiar la mala imagen que te quedo de él

Kurt: Eso sí, viviendo en su casa, es posible que lo llegue a conocer

María: Ayy Kurt

Kurt: Me sentiré extraño

María: Verás que te acoplarás

Kurt: De todos modos quedamos que sería un mes de prueba y conforme a eso

María: Decide si te quedas

Kurt: Si, él y yo, porque la verdad no sé ni cómo lo voy a hacer

María: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Yo según no acepté casarme con Chandler, porque él quería tener hijos de inmediato, y yo no quería tener la presión de llevar una casa, cuidar niños y además estudiar mi maestría

María: A veces el destino, nos da cachetadas con guante blanco

Kurt: Esto me suena a algo así tía

María: Será mejor que descanses

Kurt: Si

María: Mañana tenemos que estar a las diez en casa de Blaine

Kurt: Todavía tengo mis dudas

María: Tú relájate

Kurt: Si tengo que agarrar mucha pila, para todo lo que me espera

María: ¿Cuándo inician tus clases?

Kurt: Dentro de tres semanas, recuerdas que me vine antes, para buscar lo del trabajo y conocer la ciudad

María: Para que no anduvieras perdido

Kurt: Efectivamente

María: Te acoplarás rápido

Kurt: Eso espero

María: Bueno, duérmete que mañana será otro día

Al siguiente día se levantó temprano, se dio un baño,

María: Eres muy madrugador hijo

Kurt: Tengo que estar a las diez en casa de este señor

María: ¿Qué señor?

Kurt: Del sobrino de tu amiga

María: Señor, hijo es unos dos años mayor que tú

Kurt: Bueno

María: No te preocupes, Inés quedó de pasar por nosotros para ir a casa de su sobrino

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

María: No me preguntes, eso me dijo

Kurt: Ya estoy listo

María: Solo hay que esperar a que ella llegue

Poco después tocaron la puerta,

Kurt: Yo abro tía

María: Si gracias, enseguida bajo

Kurt abrió la puerta,

Ines: Buenos días lindo

Kurt: Buenos días señora, ¿cómo está?

Ines: Bien gracias

Kurt: Mi tía baja enseguida

Ines: ¿Y tus maletas?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Ines: Si, de una vez te quedarás

Kurt: Eso no recuerdo acordarlo ayer, solo que íbamos a hablar de las condiciones

La tía de Kurt iba bajando,

María: Buenos días mujer

Ines: Buenos días, le digo a tu sobrino que de una vez se traiga sus maletas

María: Si hijo, para aprovechar el viaje

Kurt: Está bien, me esperan un segundo voy por ellas y le hablo a mi mamá para avisarle del cambio de planes

María: Si

Ines: Desde luego lindo

Kurt subió a la recámara y le marcó a su mamá

Carole: Bueno

Kurt: Hola mamá

Carole: Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias, te hablaba para avisarte que si tomé lo del trabajo, hoy mismo me quedaré a vivir allá

Carole: Hijo, lo estuve reflexionando y no me agrada la idea

Kurt: Mamá, estaré un mes a prueba, después a ver qué sucede

Carole: Está bien

Kurt: En cuanto tenga la dirección y el teléfono les hablo para dárselos

Carole: Cuídate mucho

Kurt: Ustedes también, adiós

Carole: Adiós

A las diez de la mañana en punto,

Sirvienta: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Sirvienta: Adelante por favor

Kurt: Gracias

María: Hola buen mozo

Blaine: Buenos días María

Ines: Ya vino toda la comitiva

Blaine: Buenos días tía

Ines: Buenos días Blainie

Entraron a la casa, Kurt se quedó sorprendido, el lugar era muy grande, el jardín era enorme, y había varios juegos en él, pasaron a la sala, en eso,

Blaine: Torbellino, ven a saludar

Agustín: Si

Agustín había pasado corriendo junto a ellos, venía jugando con un avión, se acercó y saludó a todos de beso,

Agustín: ¿Ya puedo seguir jugando?

Ines: Te propongo que salgas al jardín con estas dos viejas

Agustín: ¿Qué?

María: Inés, estamos en la plena flor de nuestra juventud

Blaine: Tía me parece buena idea, así puedo explicarle todo al joven con más calma

Las dos señoras salieron junto con el niño al jardín,

Blaine: ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine: Ayer ya no hablamos a fondo de cuales serían tus responsabilidades y lo de tus honorarios

Kurt: Así es

Blaine: Bien, en cuanto a tus honorarios la persona anterior se encargaba de organizar a las personas que nos ayudan en la limpieza y en la cocina, así como el que se encarga de mantener el jardín

Kurt: ¿Organizarlos?

Blaine: Si, yo casi no estoy, así que tú estarías a cargo de la casa, ordenar que hagan la comida, la limpieza, y esas cosas, también deberás hacer las compras del súper y todo lo que se necesite, ¿podrías hacerlo?

Kurt: Eso creo

Blaine: Perfecto, tú estarás encargado de ellos, más tarde te los presentaré, son personas que llevan varios años trabajando conmigo, así que son de confianza

Eso ultimo le sonó, a ellos si les tengo confianza, pero a ti no, en fin, ya estaba ahí, y como lo meditó toda la noche, un mes se iba rápido si no funcionaba, podría ser que encontrara algo más, además se había ido con tres semanas previendo cualquier inconveniente que se pudiera presentar. Blaine continuó explicándole, ya cuando se dio cuenta, aparte de cuidar al niño tenía que hacerse cargo de que la casa funcionara perfectamente, en la mente se repetía lo mismo, por eso no me case con Chandler, para no tener la presión de llevar una casa y estoy aquí a punto de enfrascarme en algo así, lo escuchaba a medias,

Blaine: ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si llegas a tener alguna, en el transcurso de la semana se irá aclarando

Kurt: Desde luego

Blaine: Ahora referente a mi hijo, que es a lo que deseo le pongas mayor atención

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Mi hijo entra a las 9:00 al kínder, tienes que dejarlo quince minutos antes de esa hora en el colegio, son disposiciones de la dirección, ¿sabes manejar?

Kurt: Si, pero no conozco la ciudad

Blaine: No te preocupes, el colegio está aquí cerca así que no tendrás ninguna dificultad

Blaine se levantó, y regresó con unas llaves,

Kurt: ¿Y esto?

Blaine: Son las llaves de la casa y del automóvil

Kurt: ¿Automóvil?

Blaine: Si, lo necesitarás para llevar a mi hijo al kínder, ir al súper y cosas así

Kurt: Claro

Blaine: Esta semana que viene tengo mi agenda libre, así que la utilizaremos para que te enseñe donde se ubica todo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Cuándo inician tus clases?

Kurt: En tres semanas

Blaine: Te decía aparte de llevarlo, te tienes que encargar de levantarlo, hacer que se arregle y desayune

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Sus clases terminan a las doce del día, trata de estar unos quince minutos antes de esa hora, para que sea de los primeros en salir y no tengan que esperar

Kurt: Así que tengo que estar a las 11:45

Blaine: Así es, de ahí tienes que encargarte que haga su tarea, que coma y algunas veces en las tardes el colegio organiza algunas actividades en el horario de 4:00 a 6:00, también deberás llevarlo, entras a las siete me decías

Kurt: Si, de siete a nueve, solo lunes y martes

Blaine: De acuerdo, yo normalmente llego a las seis de la tarde así que no tendremos problemas con eso, esos dos días yo me encargaré de darle de cenar y acostarlo, pero el resto de la semana lo harás tú

Kurt: Si

Blaine: En general es todo ¿me acompañas?

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: Para que te muestre tu cuarto

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: Adelante

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt caminó, sus maletas se habían quedado en el recibidor, las tomó,

Blaine: Te ayudo

Kurt: Gracias, no se moleste

Blaine: No es molestia

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine tomó las maletas y subieron las escaleras, entraron a uno de los cuartos, era enorme,

Blaine: Esta será tu recámara

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Tiene baño para que tengas tu privacidad. A un lado está la recámara de mi hijo y contigua a esta, la mía

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: La recámara de mi hijo y la tuya están comunicadas por esta puerta, te pido que no la cierres con llave, por cualquier emergencia

Kurt: Si señor

Blaine: No me digas señor, no soy tan grande, solo dos años mayor que tú, preferiría que me hablaras de tú y por mi nombre

Kurt: Está bien, Blaine

Blaine: Eso se escuchó mejor, te voy a dejar para que te instales, si deseas cambiar algo del lugar siéntete en la libertad de hacerlo, cualquier cosa estamos en el jardín, en cuanto termines de acomodar tus cosas, te esperamos abajo

Kurt: Si, bajo en cuanto desempaque

Blaine: Con permiso

Kurt: Propio

En cuanto él salió se sentó en la cama, empezó a inspeccionar la habitación, si Blaine la había decorado no tenía mal gusto, estaba pintada de un color como melón, pero muy ligero, y tenía un barrido, todos los muebles eran rústicos, en lugar de casa parecía una hacienda,

Kurt: Hora de desempacar

Se entretuvo un rato sacando su ropa y acomodándola, el closet era enorme, le dio curiosidad y entró al baño

Kurt: Madre mía. Hasta tina de baño tengo

El baño tenía una tina de baño, además de un tocador enorme,

Kurt: Esto más que baño, parece una habitación más. Viviré con muchos lujos

A la una ya había terminado de acomodar todo y bajó al jardín,

Ines: ¿Ya terminaste lindo?

Kurt: Si señora Inés

Ines: Dime Inés

Kurt: Si Inés

Ines: Así me agrada más, no estoy tan vieja

Kurt: Perdón

Ines: No te preocupes, ¿todo estaba en orden en la habitación?

Kurt: Si señora Inés

Ines: Tardará en acostumbrarse tu sobrino

María: Así es él

A unos metros de donde estaban, Blaine y Agustín jugaban dentro de la alberca,

Ines: ¿No quieres nadar?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Ines: Si, lindo, ¿no quieres nadar?

Kurt: No gracias

Ines: Bueno, toma asiento

Kurt: Gracias

Se sentó, estuvo platicando un rato, más bien parecía una especie de confesión,

Ines: Dime, un muchacho tan lindo, ¿dejó algún pretendiente en Clovis?

Kurt: No señora

Ines: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Si

María: Mi sobrino se ha dedicado a su carrera, era de lo que hablábamos ayer, yo a su edad ya hasta había tenido a mis hijos

Ines: Yo no tuve hijos, pero con la muerte de los padres de Blaine, es como si lo hubiera tenido, así que estás soltero

Kurt: Si

Ines: ¿Pero has tenido novio?

Kurt: Si, tuve uno

María: Duraste como tres años

Kurt: Si tía, casi toda mi carrera

Ines: ¿Y terminaron porque te viniste a Los Ángeles?

Kurt: No señora, terminamos porque nuestros intereses eran diferentes

Ines: Se puede saber, ¿cuáles son tus intereses?

Kurt: Él quería casarse en cuanto finalizáramos la carrera y tener familia inmediatamente, yo en cambio quería mi maestría, en fin, decidimos que lo más sano era terminar, y que cada quien siguiera su camino

Ines: Sin novio

Kurt: Si

Las dos señoras intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad,

Ines: Ahí vienen estos muchachos

Agustín y Blaine habían salido de la alberca, el niño venía corriendo, porque lo perseguía, en cuanto llegó se refugió en Kurt,

Agustín: No me atrapaste

Blaine: Hijo, ya mojaste al joven

Kurt: No hay problema

Agustín: Tengo hambre

Kurt: ¿Tienes hambre?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: Supongo que desde hoy inician mis obligaciones, así que

Blaine: No, será desde mañana

Kurt: ¿No desde hoy?

El niño se sentó sobre sus piernas, venía empapado,

Blaine: Ya lo terminaste de mojar

Kurt: No te preocupes

Blaine: Le voy a hablar a Caridad para que nos haga algo de comer

Ines: Comerán ustedes tres

Blaine: ¿Por qué tía?

Ines: María y yo tenemos un compromiso

Blaine: ¿Alguna cita?

Ines: No seas curioso

Agustín: Yo quiero comer hamburguesas

Blaine: Si solo seremos tres, no tiene caso que hagamos trabajar a Caridad y menos para que haga hamburguesas, iremos a comer fuera, así que vamos a cambiarnos

Se despidieron, Kurt se tuvo que cambiar el pantalón que traía porque estaba completamente mojado, un rato después salieron,

Blaine: Toma

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Él le dio las llaves,

Blaine: Para que vayas practicando

Kurt: No sé ni a donde vamos

Blaine: Yo te iré indicando, no está lejos

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt se subió, suponía que era como una prueba para ver como manejaba, estaba un poco nervioso, afortunadamente el automóvil era automático lo que facilitó las cosas, además de que el lugar donde fueron a comer estaba relativamente cerca, y siendo domingo no había mucho tráfico,

Blaine: El tráfico no es así

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Entre semana el tráfico es mucho mayor, así que lo tienes que tomar en consideración aproximadamente tienen que salir a las ocho y veinte de la casa para cuando lo lleves al colegio

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Estaciónate ahí

Kurt: Si

Si cuando sacó su licencia no tuvo que hacer ninguna prueba práctica de manejo, esta podría contar como tal, lo inspeccionó desde que arrancó hasta que apagó el motor en el lugar, se bajaron,

Kurt: Car's Junior

Blaine: Se me hace que en el sur no hay restaurantes de esta cadena

Kurt: No los hay

Blaine: Entonces podrás conocer el lugar, las hamburguesas son en realidad eso, no como la competencia rojo y amarrillo de al lado

Kurt: ¿No son de plástico?

Blaine: No, pasa

El abrió la puerta para que entraran tanto el niño como Kurt, ya que estaban adentro, se pusieron a ver los paquetes,

Blaine: ¿Cuál se te antoja?

Kurt: El paquete tres

Blaine: Y tu hijo

Agustín: Yo lo de siempre, quiero ir a los juegos

Blaine: ¿Lo podrías llevar?

Kurt: Si desde luego

Blaine: Yo por mientras pido la comida

Kurt se fue con el niño a los juegos, estuvieron un rato ahí hasta que,

Blaine: Se va a enfriar la comida

Kurt le habló,

Kurt: Agustín vamos a comer

Agustín: No

Kurt: Si, comes y regresas a jugar ¿qué te parece?

Agustín: Bueno, voy a comer

El niño salió del juego, Kurt le puso los zapatos, se fueron a sentar,

Kurt: Me agrada la estructura del lugar

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Siempre tiendo a ver las construcciones y todo lo que se refiere a ambientación

Blaine: ¿De qué vas a hacer tu maestría?

Kurt: Diseño de interiores, por eso algunas veces me pongo muy analista con los lugares

Blaine: Supongo que todos hacemos lo mismo, yo teniendo una cadena de restaurantes cuando voy a alguno siempre me fijo en el servicio y cosas así, para poder mejorar

Kurt: Análisis de la competencia

Blaine: Si, se aprende mucho de ella, con cuidado hijo

Al niño se le desparramó la hamburguesa

Kurt: A ver, te ayudo

Kurt se la acomodó de nuevo y le limpió la boca, cada movimiento que hacia sentía como Blaine lo observaba, suponía que era parte de eso del mes de prueba. En cuanto acabaron de comer regresaron un rato más a los juegos, Blaine se quedó en la mesa porque recibió una llamada

Blaine: Bueno

Elijah: Hola amor

Blaine: Hola

Elijah: Oye, te hablaba porque conseguí boletos para una obra de teatro a las siete de la noche

Blaine: En domingo

Elijah: Es una función especial

Blaine: Había quedado con mi hijo de quedarme todo el día

Elijah: ¿No para eso contrataste al niñero?

Blaine: Pero…

Elijah: Por favor

Blaine: Está bien, paso por ti a las seis

Elijah: No llegues tarde

Blaine: No

Él se levantó,

Blaine: Disculpa

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Me acaba de hablar mi novio, quiere que lo acompañe a un lugar, ¿te podrías hacer cargo de mi hijo desde esta tarde?

Kurt: Si desde luego

Blaine: Perfecto

Le habló al niño,

Blaine: Hijo, vamos tengo un compromiso dentro de un rato

El niño dejó el juego con cara de pocos amigos, cuando estuvieron en el auto,

Agustín: ¿No te ibas a quedar conmigo todo el día?

Blaine: Si, pero Eli me habló hace un instante

Agustín: Te ibas a quedar conmigo, íbamos a armar la pista

Blaine: Lo haremos mañana

Agustín: Yo lo quiero hacer hoy

Blaine: Agus

Kurt sintió que debía intervenir y lo hizo,

Kurt: ¿Te agradaría que yo te ayudara a armar la pista? no soy bueno, pero puedo aprender

Agustín: Ya qué

Blaine: No contestes así

Agustín: Siempre te vas con él

Blaine: Hijo

El niño no dijo nada más, Blaine se fue a las seis, cuando se despidió,

Blaine: Ya me voy, te portas bien

Agustín: Me voy a portar muy mal

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: No cumples tus promesas

Blaine: Pero…

Agustín: Ya vete

Se tiró a la cama, a él se le hacía tarde, Kurt estaba en su cuarto y alcanzó a oír todo así que entró,

Kurt: Si quieres puedes irte ya, yo me hago cargo

Blaine: Gracias, te lo encargo mucho

Kurt: Si

El niño seguía en la cama boca abajo, Kurt se sentó,

Kurt: Oye, ¿no quieres armar tu pista?

Agustín: No

Kurt: ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

Agustín: No

Kurt: ¿Te vas a quedar así toda la tarde?

Agustín: Si

Kurt vio que encima de una especie de escritorio estaba una caja, fue y vio que era,

Kurt: Yo voy a armar la pista, se ve muy divertida ¿Por dónde empezaré?

Destapó la caja, se sentó en el suelo, sacó el instructivo, lo hojeó, después sacó algunas piezas para armarla, el niño lo veía de reojo, y por fin,

Agustín: Yo también quiero armarla

Kurt: Ven

Se sentó a su lado, la tarde se les fue armando la pista, una vez que estuvo lista se pusieron a jugar,

Kurt: Con cuidado, porque se lo come el tiburón

Agustín: No va a pasar sin que se lo coma

Estuvieron jugando, faltaba poco para que dieran las nueve, el niño bostezó,

Kurt: Es hora de que te duermas

Agustín: Si tengo sueño

Kurt: Vamos, para que cenes algo

Agustín: Bueno

Bajaron a la cocina,

Kurt: ¿Normalmente qué cenas?

Agustín: Leche y cereal

Kurt: La leche debe estar en el refrigerador y el cereal veamos, aquí no está

Fue abriendo varias puertas hasta que dio con él, al igual que con un plato y una cuchara, después de que cenó, hizo que se lavara los dientes, ya que estaba en la cama,

Agustín: Quiero que me cuentes un cuento

Kurt: ¿Un cuento?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: Umm

No recordaba ningún cuento, así que puso su imaginación en práctica,

Kurt: Había una vez una pequeña rana

Agustín: ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Kurt: Filiberto, vivía cerca del estanque con su familia, pero creía que había un mundo que debía descubrir, una mañana se despertó, ese día iba a empezar una aventura

Agustín: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Había tenido un sueño, en el cual vio como más allá del estanque había un río enorme, el cual quería conocer, nadar en sus aguas, tomó una bolsa y metió algunas cosas para su viaje, se escapó por la ventana, iría a conocer el mundo.

Cuando volteó, el niño ya se había dormido, lo cual agradeció, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo continuaría el cuento, le acomodó las cobijas, apagó la luz y salió del cuarto, ya que estaban solos dejó abierta la puerta que comunicaba a la habitación del niño, todavía no tenía sueño así que se puso a leer un poco, a la media hora escuchó voces, así que se asomó, Blaine iba subiendo las escaleras,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: ¿Ya se quedó dormido?

Kurt: Si, hace un rato

Blaine: ¿Se portó grosero contigo?

Kurt: No, estuvimos armando la pista y jugando, después le di de cenar, me pidió que le contara un cuento y se quedó dormido

Blaine: Menos mal, esperemos que siga así

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿No te preguntas, por qué la última niñera se fue?

Kurt: Algo me comentó tu tía

Blaine: No sé de dónde sacó una lagartija, se la puso en su almohada y cuando la descubrió la señora salió corriendo de aquí

Kurt pensó que era una broma,

Kurt: ¿Es broma?

Blaine: No es broma

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Realmente lo hizo

Kurt: Tendré que revisar mis almohadas antes de dormir

Blaine: Sería buena idea, muchas gracias, te había dicho que empezabas mañana

Kurt: No, de nada

Blaine: Puedes irte a descansar ya

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine: Mañana lo tienes que levantar a las siete y media para que te dé tiempo de arreglarlo, darle de desayunar

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Tienes alguna foto tamaño infantil?

Kurt: Si tengo dos

Blaine: Perfecto, ¿las vas a ocupar para algo?

Kurt: No, me pidieron cuatro para la universidad, así que me sobran esas dos

Blaine: Bien, mañana te las llevas, tenemos que tramitar en la dirección una identificación porque de otra forma no te dejarán llevarte al niño

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Que descanses

Kurt: Gracias, igualmente

Kurt se fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta se cambió y se acostó,

Kurt: No fue tan malo. Supongo que podré acostumbrarme a esto, tendré rol de estudiante, amo de casa y papá, todo al mismo tiempo, si lo supiera Chandler me mataría. ¿Acaso la vida me está tratando de enseñar algo? El que no se quiso casar y me lo advirtió Chandler, ¿será que me hizo alguna especie de maldición? Ni hablar, estoy aquí y tendré que aprender de esto, seré un superhombre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo =)

Déjenme un review :D


	2. Cap 2

**— 2 —**

Al otro día a las siete se levantó, se dio un baño y se arregló, después fue la recámara del niño, pero no lo encontró,

Kurt: Se desapareció

Salió de ella y fue a tocar a la recámara de Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: Disculpa soy Kurt, fui a despertar a Agustín, pero no está en su cama

Su voz se oía angustiada, Blaine abrió la puerta ya estaba arreglado, si algo le llamaba a Kurt la atención en un hombre era la loción que usaba y la de él era muy agradable,

Blaine: No está en su cuarto porque está aquí

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si pasa, mira está dormido, algunas noches se viene a hurtadillas, así que no te asustes

Kurt: Me espanté al no encontrarlo

Blaine: Voy a bajar a desayunar

Kurt: Si señor

Blaine: ¿No habíamos acordado en que me ibas a llamar por mi nombre?

Kurt: Si Blaine

Blaine bajó, Kurt despertó a Agustín,

Kurt: Buenos días

Agustín: Ummm

Kurt: Arriba, hay que arreglarte para ir al colegio

Agustín: No

Kurt lo cargó y lo llevó al cuarto, Blaine no le había dicho dónde estaba el uniforme del niño, por fin dio con él, lo bañó, lo vistió y bajaron a desayunar, justo a la hora que le había indicado él,

Kurt: Ya nos podemos ir

Blaine: No te dio trabajo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Normalmente este jovencito se pone muy intransigente para ir al colegio

Agustín: No me gusta el colegio

Kurt presintió que tenía que hacer labor de convencimiento, porque si no los otros días se le iba hacer difícil llevarlo al colegio,

Kurt: Agus ¿no te diviertes jugando con tus compañeritos?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: Para eso tienes que ir al colegio

Agustín: Pues sí

Kurt: Así que si te gusta el colegio porque ves a tus amigos

Agustín: Si, ya quiero ir al colegio

Era la primera vez que oía eso Blaine, no tenía mucha fe que resultaran las cosas, Kurt se veía que no tenía experiencia con los niños; además presentía que los roles que iba a desempeñar en casa de él, no eran algo que le atraía, llegaron al colegio y dejaron el niño,

Agustín: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

En cuanto entró, fueron a la dirección,

Blaine: Buenos días Isabel, deseo tramitar una credencial para que el joven pueda recoger a mi hijo

Isabel: Otra vez

Blaine: Si, sé que han sido

Isabel: Cinco personas distintas en menos de tres meses, no te han durado ni un mes, ¿qué les haces?

Blaine: Yo nada, mi hijo no se porta bien con ellos

Isabel: La última sí que se fue huyendo

Blaine: Le hizo muchas

Isabel: La última fue fantástica, una lagartija

Blaine: Ya no sigas, porque me lo vas a espantar

Isabel: Así que tú eres la nueva víctima

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mira ella es la directora, se llama Isabel es amiga de mi tía

La señora le estiró la mano a Kurt para saludarlo,

Isabel: Mucho gusto, Isabel Orozco

Kurt: Mucho gusto Kurt Hummel

Isabel: ¿Eres el sobrino de María?

Kurt: El mismo

Isabel: Tu tía habla mucho de ti

Kurt: ¿De mí?

Isabel: Si, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti

Kurt: Mi tía

Isabel: Así que él será quien cuide a Agustín

Blaine: Si

Isabel: Espero que no corras con la misma suerte que las demás

Kurt: Lo mismo espero yo

Isabel: Con todo gusto hacemos la credencial, ¿tienes las fotos?

Kurt: Si, aquí están

Kurt sacó de su bolsillo las fotos, unos segundos después,

Isabel: Aquí tienes

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt leyó lo que decía la credencial, en la parte de relación con el alumno le habían puesto,

Kurt: Disculpe, aquí en relación con el alumno le puso papá

Isabel: Oops, tendrán que traer otra foto, para hacer una nueva o usamos la que debe ir en el archivo

Blaine: Déjala así Isabel, ¿no tendrá problemas para recogerlo?

Isabel: No

Blaine: Entonces que se quede así

Isabel: Bueno

Después de ir a la dirección regresaron al auto,

Kurt: ¿Sigo manejando?

Blaine: Si, te voy a indicar dónde queda el súper, para que lo hagas

Kurt: ¿El súper?

Blaine: Si, en la mañana Caridad me dio la lista

Se buscó en su saco y se la dio,

Blaine: Aquí tienes

Kurt: Gracias

En el camino al súper,

Blaine: Cuidado, pégate a tu derecha

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Tendrás que acostúmbrate a manejar más rápido

Kurt: Ok

En eso relincharon las llantas cuando frenó en el alto,

Blaine: Una sugerencia, para que no te suceda eso, frena con motor

Kurt: ¿Con motor?

Blaine: Si, con cambio de velocidad

Kurt: Ya, ¿por qué hizo ese ruido?

Blaine: El pavimento aquí es muy resbaladizo, ya te acostumbrarás a oír ese ruido

No era el único auto que lo hacía, tendría que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, bajaron al súper, Kurt tomó el carrito, entrando estaba la sección de frutas y verduras,

Blaine: Bien, te veré en las cajas, ¿te parece en media hora?

Kurt: Si Blaine

Blaine: Perfecto

Kurt se fue a tomar la verdura y la fruta que le indicaban, solo que,

Kurt: Genial, en mi vida aprendí como escoger los aguacates ¿Qué hago?

Una señora ya mayor se acercó para tomar algunos, no perdía nada con solicitar alguna ayuda,

Kurt: Disculpe

Señora: Si

Kurt: Es que no sé cómo elegir los aguacates, ¿me podría ayudar?

Señora: Si claro, mira tienes que ver que no estén duros, que la cáscara esté negra, pero que tengan cuerpo, por ejemplo

Le dio uno,

Señora: Ese está muy aguado, pero este no

Kurt: Gracias

Señora: De nada ¿Nuevo en esto?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Señora: ¿Recién casado?

Kurt: No

La señora se fue,

Kurt: En realidad parezco eso, recién casado. Mi madre me lo dijo, todos en sí, tanto huyes al matrimonio y a sus responsabilidades y ahora tengo que hacerlo, hasta tengo que hacer de papá

De ahí fue por la leche, el cereal y demás cosas, se tardó un poco más de la cuenta, la distribución del súper no le era familiar, así que se le dificultó encontrar todo. En cuanto tenía todo lo que la lista indicaba, fue a las cajas, Blaine ya lo esperaba ahí con cara de pocos amigos,

Blaine: Te tardaste, quedamos en media hora

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Vamos, tengo una junta dentro de dos horas

Les cobraron las cosas, cuando salieron,

Blaine: Te vas a la casa

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Ahí está un auto de la cadena que vino por mí, te encargas de ir por mi hijo y de la comida

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Trataré de llegar a las dos para comer en casa

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Hasta luego

Kurt: Hasta luego

Kurt se fue al auto, subió las bolsas y se sentó al volante,

Kurt: Genial y ahora, ¿cómo me regreso? Piensa que tengo memoria fotográfica, ¿soy adivino o qué? Y luego la cara que me puso, es un antipático. Aunque... ¿En qué estoy pensando? Habrá que hacer el intento, tengo que ir por el niño

Salió del estacionamiento, lo cual le costó mucho trabajo,

Kurt: Debo dar vuelta en algún lugar, necesito tomar la calle de aquel lado, para regresar a la casa

Más adelante encontró por fin una vuelta, pero se pasó en la desviación y tuvo que dar la vuelta de nuevo, llegó a la casa casi las once de la mañana, bajó las cosas, ya eran once y veinte,

Kurt: Ya tengo que ir por el niño

Estaba en la cocina y entró una señora ya grande,

Caridad: Tú debes ser Kurt

Kurt: Si, ¿y usted es?

Caridad: Caridad

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Caridad: Fuiste por lo del súper

Kurt: Si, pero ¿me podría ayudar?

Caridad: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Estoy con el tiempo justo para ir por el niño al colegio, no soy de aquí, para regresar del súper di como veinte vueltas

Caridad: No te preocupes, te acompaño y te voy diciendo, solo que nos atrasaremos con la comida

Kurt: Yo le ayudo

Caridad: Bien

Gracias a las indicaciones de la señora llegó justo a la hora que él le dijo, recogió al niño, y regresaron a la casa, en cuanto entraron,

Camelia: Aquí estás Caridad, el señor habló que viene a las dos a comer

Kurt: Son las doce y veinte, habrá que apurarnos

Camelia: ¿Quién eres?

Kurt: Soy Kurt

Agustín: Es mi nuevo niñero Camelia

Camelia: Mucho gusto

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Caridad: ¿Qué hago de comer?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Caridad: Si, tú debes indicarme el menú

Camelia: ¿Hay que limpiar la alfombra?

En eso entró el jardinero,

Jardinero: ¿Joven, podo las rosas?

Sentía que le estallaba la cabeza, no tenía ni la menor idea si había que podar las rosas, si debían limpiar la alfombra o qué hacer de comer, quería salir corriendo, se tranquilizó,

Kurt: Bien, Camelia por favor limpia la alfombra, ¿lo hacen cada…

Camelia: Tres días

Kurt: Bien, en cuanto a lo de podar las rosas, no sé de jardinería, pero si considera que es necesario

Jardinero: Si, para que no se sequen

Kurt: Bien, entonces hágalo

Tanto Camelia como el jardinero se habían ido, ya nada más le quedaba el asunto de la comida,

Kurt: ¿Qué hacemos de comer?

Caridad: ¿Le parece una sopa de verdura y carne asada?

Kurt: Si, gracias

Caridad: No te preocupes, no eres experto en esto

Kurt: Para nada

Caridad: Yo te ayudo con el menú y te recomiendo que los domingos hagas la compra del súper

Kurt: Si, eso haré, cambio al niño y enseguida voy para ayudarla con la comida

Caridad: No te preocupes, eso me da tiempo de prepararlo

Kurt: Gracias Caridad

La señora se fue a la cocina, Kurt subió y cambió a Agustín, sacó sus útiles para ver si le habían dejado tarea y,

Kurt: Aquí dice que mañana debe ir tu papá o alguien a hablar con tu maestra

Agustín: Si

Kurt: ¿Qué hiciste?

El niño se acostó, para no decir nada,

Agustín: Nada, a mí siempre me culpan de todo

Kurt: Me puedes platicar, así te puedo ayudar

Agustín: ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Él se volteó,

Kurt: Si me cuentas, cuando hable tu papá o yo con la maestra, te podremos defender, si te están acusando injustamente

Agustín: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si tú no lo hiciste

Agustín: Es que a la hora del recreo, yo estaba jugando y me quitaron lo que me habías puesto

Kurt: ¿Qué más?

Agustín: Me enojé, se lo quise quitar, le pegué y la maestra me castigó solo a mí

Kurt: ¿Al otro niño que te quitó el almuerzo, no le hizo nada?

Agustín: No

Kurt: Mira, mañana esta misma historia se la puedes contar a tu maestra, no te puedo prometer que te quitarán el castigo, pero será algo justo, ¿cómo se llama quien te quitó tu almuerzo?

Agustín: Pablo

Kurt: Yo iré a hablar con tu maestra y le explicaremos entre los dos que Pablo te quitó el almuerzo

Agustín: Está bien

Kurt: Te voy a cambiar para que bajemos a comer

Cambió al niño,

Kurt: En la tarde haremos tu tarea

Agustín: No

Kurt: Hacemos tu tarea y luego jugamos, ¿qué dices?

Agustín: ¿Jugarás de nuevo conmigo?

Kurt: Si desde luego

Agustín: Si no juegas, no haré más mi tarea

Kurt: Si voy a jugar contigo

Agustín: ¿Me vas a cumplir, no como mi papá?

Kurt: Si, ¿sigues enojado porque ayer se tuvo que ir?

Agustín: Se fue con su novio

Kurt: ¿No te agrada?

Agustín: No

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Agustín: Es malo conmigo

Kurt: ¿Malo?

Agustín: Si, me trata mal

Kurt: ¿Y tú cómo lo tratas a él?

Agustín: Mal

Kurt: Tal vez si tú lo trataras bien, él haría lo mismo

Agustín: Tal vez

Kurt: Ven, ¿te parece si vamos a ayudar a Caridad con la comida?

Agustín: Siiii

Entraron a la cocina,

Kurt: Caridad, ¿necesita ayuda?

Caridad: No

Kurt: Pondremos la mesa en lo que llega tu papá, ¿qué dices?

Agustín: Ya

Kurt: ¿Acostumbran comer en el comedor o aquí Caridad?

Caridad: En el comedor

Kurt puso dos lugares, solo para el niño y su papá, estaban en la cocina cuando,

Blaine: ¡YA LLEGUÉ!

Agustín: Es mi papito

Kurt: Ve a saludarlo

El niño salió corriendo, Kurt fue tras de él,

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes, ya está la comida

Blaine: ¿Nos podrían servir? no tengo mucho tiempo

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt tomó los platos y fue con Caridad,

Kurt: Aquí traje los platos

Caridad: Vas a comer con ellos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Caridad: Si, comerás con ellos

Kurt: Solo puse dos lugares

Caridad: Normalmente comes con ellos para cuidar que Agustín no haga un desastre en la mesa

Kurt: No sabía

Caridad: En la tarde si quieres te puedo decir algunas cosas que te ayudarán

Kurt: Gracias, voy a llevar los platos

Terminó comiendo con ellos... a media comida...

Elijah: Hola mi amor

Blaine: Eli

Elijah: ¿No te da gusto verme?

Blaine: Si

Agustín: Ya no quiero comer

Kurt: ¿Por qué Agustín?

Agustín: No quiero

Elijah: Así que si lo contrataste

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Elijah: Ni tan buenas, ¿podemos hablar a solas Blaine?

Blaine: Está bien, vamos al estudio

Agustín y Kurt se quedaron en el comedor,

Agustín: Me voy a jugar

Kurt: No jovencito, no has terminado tu comida

Agustín: Pero si mi papá se fue

Kurt: El terminará después su comida

Agustín: Ahh no

Kurt: ¿No acordamos que comerías y luego…

En eso se escucharon unos gritos, Blaine y Elijah habían salido del estudio,

Kurt: Mejor vamos a tu cuarto

Agustín: Me quiero enterar

Kurt: No, vamos a tu cuarto

Kurt subió al niño, pero hasta arriba se escuchaba la discusión,

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasa?

Elijah: Me pasa que no me agrada el tipo ese

Blaine: Por favor Elijah, ¿no estarás celoso?

Elijah: No soy ciego, te va a querer embaucar

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Elijah: Por eso lo habrá metido tu tía aquí

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Elijah: Nunca le he simpatizado a tu tía, no me sorprendería

Blaine: Pero a mi si me sorprende tu actitud

Elijah: Tenemos seis meses saliendo

Blaine: ¿Y eso qué?

Elijah: No me has hablado del futuro de nuestra relación

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Elijah: Si, te dije que podíamos vivir juntos

Blaine: Pero yo te dije

Kurt estaba tratando de que Agustín hiciera su tarea, pero al oír eso de que se iba a vivir con ellos, salió corriendo,

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt fue tras de él, en el recibidor,

Agustín: Él no se va a venir a vivir aquí

Elijah: Si me vendré a vivir aquí, te guste o no

Agustín: ¡No!

Kurt abrazó al niño para llevárselo a su cuarto,

Kurt: Agustín vamos a tu cuarto

Blaine: Hijo vete con Kurt a tu cuarto

Agustín: No lo quiero

Elijah: A tu nuevo niñero, ¿tan rápido lo vas a correr?

Agustín: No, a ti

Por fin logró regresarlo a su cuarto, la escena no había sido nada grata, ellos seguían discutiendo, los gritos se escuchaban, así que Kurt se pudo enterar de todo,

Blaine: Eli no tenías por qué gritarle a mi hijo

Elijah: ¿No lo escuchaste? él también lo hizo

Blaine: Si, pero él es un niño

Elijah: Te exijo que cambies al niñero

Blaine: No lo voy a hacer

Elijah: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Es el primero que a mi hijo le agrada un poco, y tantos cambios no le hacen bien

Elijah: ¿Así que no te interesa lo que yo opine?

Blaine: No he dicho eso, pero tus celos son infundados

Elijah: Estaré fuera un mes

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Elijah: Me iré a Italia un tiempo con mi familia., ojalá que en ese tiempo, pienses las cosas

Blaine: ¿Qué voy a pensar?

Elijah: El futuro de nuestra relación, yo quiero que nos casemos

Blaine: Este

Elijah: Te doy un mes para pensarlo

Kurt había salido, porque el niño le pidió agua, cuando lo vio bajar, le plantó semejante beso a Blaine, Kurt pensó que eso fue como escena de novela, él tratando de decirme que no me meta en su territorio, si supiera lo mal que me cae. Fue a la cocina, cuando regresó con el agua ya se había ido,

Blaine: ¿Mi hijo?

Kurt: Está en su cuarto haciendo la tarea

Blaine: Te pido una disculpa por el incidente

Kurt: No hay necesidad, aprovecho para decirte que en el cuaderno de Agustín su maestra puso un recado

Blaine: ¿Ahora qué hizo?

Agustín: Kurt me cree

Como Kurt había tardado, el niño había salido del cuarto, corrió hacia él,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Un niño le quitó su almuerzo, pero solo lo castigaron a él, y no es la primera vez que lo hace, el niño se llama Pablo

Blaine separó al niño de Kurt, se puso en cuclillas, y,

Blaine: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Agustín: No tienes tiempo

Eso le dolió a él, tenía mucho trabajo, y desde que inició su relación con Elijah, estaba conciente que lo había abandonado un poco, de ahí tanto cambio de niñeros,

Blaine: Hijo, mañana tengo una junta, sino yo iba a hablar con tu maestra

Kurt: Yo me haré cargo

Blaine: Gracias, ya me tengo que ir, pero te prometo pasar más tiempo contigo

Agustín: ¿Te vas con tu novio?

Blaine: No, estará fuera un mes, así que me tendrás solo para ti

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine se fue, el niño se quedó de mejor humor, estuvieron haciendo su tarea, a las nueve ya estaba dormido, así que Kurt aprovechó para hablar con Caridad,

Kurt: Estoy muerto

Caridad: El primer día siempre es difícil

Kurt: Nunca me vi haciendo esto

Blaine había llegado, vio luz en la cocina, se acercó, iba a entrar, pero se quedó escuchando la plática,

Caridad: ¿Haciendo qué?

Kurt: Antes de venirme a estudiar mi maestría, mi novio me pidió matrimonio

Caridad: ¿Y no aceptaste?

Kurt: No, yo quería estudiar sin la presión de tener una familia y todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva

Caridad: ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo?

Kurt: Me dio tanta ternura el niño, siempre me han gustado los niños, además necesitaba el trabajo

Caridad: Yo te puedo ayudar, así como esta semana hice la lista del súper, entre los dos la podemos hacer, poco a poco tendrás práctica

Kurt: Si, al menos aprendí algo ya

Caridad: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Como elegir unos aguacates

Caridad: ¿No sabías?

Kurt: No, la señora que me ayudó en el súper me dijo que si era recién casado

Caridad: Todos cuando se casan sufren, en estos tiempos ya no te preparan para ser esposo

Kurt: No, ¿te puedo preguntar algo Caridad?

Caridad: Si

Kurt: ¿El joven Elijah se puso así con las otras niñeras?

Caridad: No

Kurt: ¿Por qué la agarró conmigo?

Caridad: Presiento porque eres hombre, bonito, joven, el niño te quiere

Kurt: ¿Y eso qué?

Caridad: Le podrías ganar el corazón al señor

Kurt: Yo, si ni siquiera le simpatizo, me contrató porque presiento que casi lo obligó su tía, y si le sumamos que a mi

Caridad: ¿A ti?

Kurt: Es un antipático

Caridad: ¿El señor un antipático?

Kurt: Si, me trató muy mal el día que lo conocí, me interrumpía cuando hablaba, también en el súper me puso una cara hoy

Caridad: Cuando tiene mucho trabajo, normalmente anda de mal humor, pero es buena persona

Kurt: Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, además para criar a un hijo solo

Caridad: Si, tiene un corazón muy grande, ya lo conocerás y se borrará la imagen que te has hecho de él

Kurt: Lo dudo

Caridad: Si, ya lo verás

Kurt: Cambiando de tema, ¿me podrías decir cada cuando aspiran, limpian, etc?

Caridad: Si

Blaine subió al cuarto de su hijo, estaba completamente dormido, sacó sus cuadernos y vio que tenía toda su tarea hecha, el cuarto estaba arreglado, se acostó con el niño, y se puso a pensar en la conversación que había oído,

Blaine: Así que no le simpatizo. Si no mal recuerdo, él me dijo que no necesitaba el trabajo, es orgulloso. No aceptó casarse, está teniendo que hacer muchas cosas de las que como intuía no le agradan

Kurt había terminado de hablar con Caridad, con lo que le dijo tenía una idea de que se debía hacer y que no, lo cual le ayudaría, le explicó la frecuencia con que limpiaban cada cosa, con esa información Kurt pensó hacer una programación semanal para que todo se hiciera el día que se debía. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se dijo,

Kurt: Si esto no es una construcción, una programación, sino es una casa o edificio sería más fácil hacer eso, que esto

Entró al cuarto del niño para revisar que estuviera dormido, sacar el uniforme, y dejar las cosas preparadas para el siguiente día,

Blaine: Buenas Noches

Kurt: Buenas Noches, no lo escuché llegar

Blaine: Llegué desde hace un rato

Kurt: Ahh

Kurt en lo primero que pensó fue que él había tal vez escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Caridad, sobretodo la parte en la que dijo que él era un antipático,

Blaine: ¿Cómo te fue en la tarde con Agustín?

Kurt: Bien, hizo su tarea, estuvimos jugando un rato y después se durmió

Blaine: ¿Mañana hablarás con su maestra?

Kurt: Si, no considero justo que solo lo castiguen a él

Blaine: Te lo dijo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿De qué forma lo convenciste para que te dijera lo que pasó?

Kurt: Le dije que así podrías hablar tú o yo con su maestra, para que también al otro niño lo castigaran y lo dejara de molestar

Blaine: ¿Le creíste?

Kurt: ¿A quién?

Blaine: A Agustín

Kurt: ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: Solo vine a sacar su uniforme y a dejar lista su mochila para mañana

Kurt sacó todo y dejó la mochila lista, Blaine veía cada movimiento que hacía, lo cual a Kurt le molestaba, sentía que lo vigilaba como si se fuera a robar algo,

Kurt: Ya terminé, buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, que descanses

Kurt: Gracias, igualmente

Ya que se iba,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: ¿Si?

Eso le sorprendió desde que había llegado, aunque él le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre, siempre que se refería a él lo hacía diciendo joven esto o joven aquello, hasta cuando hablaba con él, jamás lo había hecho por su nombre,

Blaine: Te vuelvo a pedir una disculpa por el incidente de la tarde, Elijah se portó un poco grosero contigo y también por la forma que te hablé en el súper, espero aceptes la disculpa

Kurt: Si, gracias

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt se fue a dormir, nunca imaginó que él fuera capaz de pedir una disculpa, se veía tan arrogante,

Kurt: ¿Nos habrá escuchado? Lo más seguro es que si, por eso me pidió una disculpa. Que pena, ya sabe que me cae mal. Mañana será otro día, quizás tiene razón Caridad, con la disculpa, ya no siento que sea tan antipático

Al otro día se fueron al Colegio, él entró a hablar con la maestra Valentina,

Valentina: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días, mi nombre es Kurt vengo por el recado que le puso en su cuaderno a Agustín

Valentina: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Valentina

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Valentina: Supongo que no sabe el motivo porque puse ese recado

Kurt: Se equivoca, Agustín me contó que un niño llamado Pablo durante el recreo le quitó su almuerzo y él quiso recuperarlo

Valentina: Golpeó a Pablo

Kurt: Si, eso me lo dijo, pero lo hizo porque Pablo no le quiso regresar su almuerzo

Valentina: Eso no lo justifica pegarle al niño

Kurt veía que la maestra estaba muy a la defensiva,

Kurt: Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, pero si está castigando a Agustín, considero que lo justo sería que castigara al otro niño por haberle quitado su almuerzo

Valentina: Eso no sucederá

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Valentina: Pablo no hizo nada

Kurt: ¿Puede hacer que Agustín y el niño vengan, así para tener la versión de ambas partes?

Valentina: No

La actitud resultaba extraña, así que Kurt optó por,

Kurt: Bien, si usted no quiere hacerlo, me veré en la necesidad de hablar con la directora, no es la primera vez que este niño agrede a Agustín, no considero adecuado que se deje pasar por alto la falta de este niño y se castigue a Agustín con una semana sin recreo

Valentina: ¿Hablar con la directora?

Kurt: Si, así que si me disculpa

Kurt fue a la dirección, ese asunto debería quedar a su punto de vista resuelto ese mismo día, en el camino se encontró a Agustín que iba a entrar a su salón,

Agustín: ¿Ya te vas?

Kurt: No, pero ven conmigo

Agustín: Si

Tomó de la mano al niño y lo sacó de la fila, la señorita que los llevaba no se percató, fueron a la dirección,

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿podemos hablar con la Directora?

Alicia: ¿Tiene cita?

Kurt: No, ¿podría recibirme sin cita?

Alicia: Déjeme checar, ¿quién la busca?

Kurt: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

Alicia: Enseguida

La secretaria habló por teléfono, minutos más tarde estaban dentro de la dirección,

Kurt: Buenos días

Isabel: Buenos días, ¿qué los trae por aquí?, ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?

Kurt: Disculpe me tomé la libertad de sacarlo de la fila cuando iba a entrar al salón, porque hay una situación que considero se debe tratar

Isabel: ¿Qué pasa?, tomen asiento

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt se sentó y el niño se sentó en las piernas de él,

Isabel: Puedes sentarte en la otra silla Agustín

Agustín: Aquí estoy bien

Kurt: Está bien

Isabel: Platícame cual es el motivo de tu visita

Kurt: El día de ayer la maestra Valentina, mandó un recado para que se presentara alguien para hablar con ella y castigó a Agustín por una semana sin recreo

Isabel: Hizo algo seguramente

Kurt: Si, ¿Agustín puedes platicarle a la directora que sucedió ayer?

Agustín: Ummm

Kurt: Por favor

Agustín: Pablo me quitó mi almuerzo, yo le pedí que me lo regresara, se lo traté de quitar y le pegué

Kurt: Gracias

Isabel: ¿Ese fue el motivo del castigo?

Kurt: Así es Directora, sin embargo no es la primera vez que este niño le quita el almuerzo a Agustín, además de que lo molesta frecuentemente quitándole las cosas, yo considero que si Agustín recibió un castigo por golpearlo, Pablo también debe ser castigado por haberle quitado el almuerzo

Isabel: Si, los dos deben estar castigados

Kurt: Solo que la maestra castigó únicamente a Agustín, le pedí que hiciera que los dos niños contaran sus historias para tener las dos versiones y se negó, por eso me vi en la necesidad de molestarla

Isabel: Es injusta la situación que me planteas

Kurt: Lo mismo me pareció a mí

Isabel: Yo pondré cartas en el asunto

Kurt: Muchas gracias, no quiero que la maestra piense que me quise brincar su autoridad, lo único que deseo es que sea algo justo

Isabel: Si, y además no se deben dar preferencias

Kurt: ¿Preferencias?

Isabel: Pablo es hijo suyo

Kurt se dijo para así, ahora entiendo porque su actitud y defendía al niño, pero Agustín ya no estaba solo, salieron de la dirección y Kurt personalmente lo fue a dejar al salón, tocó la puerta

Valentina: Ya no puede entrar

Kurt: Hablé con la directora, y me dijo que ella tomará cartas en el asunto ante este problema

Valentina: Puede ser, pero el niño no puede entrar

Kurt: Bien, ¿me puede decir que ejercicios iban a desarrollar en clase y cuál sería su tarea?

La maestra fue a su escritorio escribió unas cosas,

Valentina: Aquí tiene, si mañana no trae esto, no puede entrar

Kurt: No se preocupe, lo traerá

Valentina: Tengo que dar clase

Kurt: Con permiso

Kurt y Agustín regresaron a la casa,

Agustín: Gracias

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Agustín: Siempre me culpaban de todo

Kurt: Presiento que no eras culpable siempre

Agustín: No

Kurt: Cuando Pablo te quite algo no te vayas a golpes, deja que se lo quede, en la tarde que yo llegue me lo dices y yo me encargo que te lo devuelva

Agustín: Si

Kurt: Tendrás escuela en casa

Agustín: Ummm

Kurt: Tienes que hacer tus ejercicios, así que a trabajar

Se sentaron en el comedor a hacer los ejercicios, a Blaine se le habían olvidado unos papeles así que regresó, escuchó la voz de su hijo y lo sorprendió,

Blaine: ¿No lo llevaste al colegio?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Llegaron tarde?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Agustín te quedas haciendo tus ejercicios mientras yo hablo con tu papá

Agustín: Sip

En eso Camelia iba pasando,

Kurt: Camelia, te puedes quedar un poco con él

Camelia: Si joven

Kurt: Soy Kurt

Camelia: Si Kurt

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt entró con Blaine al despacho,

Kurt: Hablé con la maestra

Blaine: ¿Lo expulsaron?

Kurt: No, con lo que me contó Agustín tuve argumentos para defenderlo, lo cual le molestó a la maestra

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Aparentemente las demás personas que habías contratado, solo iban, escuchaban el castigo que le querían poner y ya

Blaine: Tú no escuchaste únicamente

Kurt: No, pedí que castigaran de la misma forma al otro niño y la maestra no accedió, así que fui a hablar con la directora

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si, en el camino encontré a Agustín me lo llevé a la dirección, le planteamos la situación a la directora, ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que el otro niño merecía el mismo castigo, solo que descubrí que es hijo de la maestra

Blaine: Ahora entiendo

Kurt: Lo mismo pensé yo, en fin, cuando regresé a Agustín la maestra no lo quiso dejar entrar, así que me lo traje y está haciendo lo que iban a hacer sus compañeros en clase, también me indicó la tarea, así que la hará y mañana se presentará a clases

Blaine: Me sorprendes

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nada, bien, solo vine por unos papeles, no podré venir a comer, así que te lo encargo mucho

Kurt: No te preocupes

Blaine: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Blaine se fue, el día trascurrió haciendo los ejercicios y la tarea, así mismo estuvieron jugando. Los días fueron transcurriendo Agustín estuvo castigado, pero también el otro niño, lo que molestó a la maestra, así que Kurt tuvo que ir varias veces durante esa semana para hablar con ella por las injustas calificaciones que le ponía, se había topado con pared.

Nunca antes ninguna de las personas que lo cuidaban, se habían interesado por involucrarse con lo que pasaba con el niño, Solo hacían su trabajo, él le estaba tomando mucho cariño, el miércoles las cosas se empezaron a complicar, entró a la cocina, Camelia trataba de consolar a Caridad,

Kurt: ¿Caridad está bien?

Caridad: No joven

Kurt: ¿Qué le sucede?

Caridad: Me acaba de hablar mi hija

Kurt: ¿Le pasa algo?

Caridad: Si, la internaron, y no hay nadie quien la cuide, su esposo está en NY, ella vive sola con sus hijos

Kurt: ¿Vive en Los Ángeles?

Caridad: No, vive en San Diego

Camelia: Quiere irse con ella unos días, pero no se atreve a pedírselos al señor

Kurt: ¿Es cierto lo que dice Camelia?

Caridad: Si joven

Kurt: Déjeme hablar con Blaine, para ver si logro que la deje ir unos días

Caridad: ¿Lo haría?

Kurt: Si, por aquí me dejó el teléfono de su oficina

Caridad: Pero ¿quién se hará cargo de la comida?

Kurt: Yo lo puedo hacer, no soy excelente cocinero, pero algo se podría hacer

Camelia: Yo lo puedo ayudar

Caridad: Gracias Camelia

Kurt: Ves Caridad, entre Camelia y yo nos haremos cargo de la comida.

Kurt le marcó, cuando lo comunicaron con él,

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Disculpa que te moleste, pero la hija de Caridad se enfermó y necesita ausentarse unos días, ¿habría algún problema de que lo hiciera?

Blaine: No, desde luego, ¿solo que quién se hará cargo de la comida?

Kurt: Entre Camelia y yo

Blaine: Bien, por mi parte no hay problema, dile a Caridad que esos días no le descontaré su sueldo

Kurt: Yo se lo diré

Blaine: ¿Algo más?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Bien, nos vemos en la noche

Kurt: Hasta luego

Kurt pensó que le daría más dificultad, después de todo no era tan malo como parecía, le dijo a Caridad lo que había hablado con Blaine e inmediatamente ella se fue. El jueves el desayuno y la comida lo hicieron como habían acordado, en la tarde después de lavar los trastes, que él odiaba le llamó su tía,

María: Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Terminando de lavar los trastes

María: ¡Tú!

Kurt: Si yo, la hija de Caridad se enfermó así que entre Camelia y yo nos hemos hecho cargo de todo lo referente a la cocina

María: Pobrecito

Kurt: Si estoy muerto, al menos no tengo clases

María: Sobrino me gustaría ayudarte, pero justo te hablo porque el sábado me voy a un crucero con Inés

Kurt: ¿Qué?

María: Por dos semanas, tomaremos un vuelo a Cancún y de ahí un crucero

Kurt: No te das mala vida tía

María: Hay que aprovechar ya que no se tiene niños

Kurt: Pues si

María: ¿Cómo te va con el hijo de Blaine?

Kurt: Bien, le estoy tomando mucho cariño, con la que me he peleado es con su maestra

María: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: En la misma clase tiene a su hijo

María: ¿Hijo de quién?

Kurt: De la maestra, se llama Pablo y le hace la vida imposible a Agustín, le hacía, logré que lo castigaran por quitarle el almuerzo a Agustín,

María: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Kurt: Hablé con la directora, y casi a diario tengo que hablar con la maestra por las notas que le pone, ya que la tarea está bien hecha

María: Quién te viera

Kurt: ¿Qué?

María: Hijo, nunca pensé que te involucraras a tal grado

Kurt: ¿Cuál grado?

María: Eso que me dices lo hace un papá, no alguien que solo cuida a un niño

Kurt: Ni te dije

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando tramitaron la credencial, se equivocaron y en ella pusieron que soy el papá

María: Así que ya tienes un hijo

Kurt: Se podría decir

María: Me da gusto que vayan las cosas bien, ¿y con Blaine?

Kurt: Casi no lo veo, al principio de semana hubo un incidente con su novio, no le agrada que trabaje aquí

María: A Inés ese niño no le simpatiza en nada

Kurt: Algo de eso dijo, que seguro su tía me había metido aquí con doble intención

María: Tú dale su avión

Kurt: Si, además estará fuera un mes

María: ¿Cómo sabes?

Kurt: Porque ese día que vino a decírselo discutieron por mi presencia, y así me enteré

María: Bueno sobrino, ya fue mucha plática, tengo que terminar las maletas, Blaine va a llevarnos al aeropuerto, ¿por qué no vas con él y así nos despedimos?

Kurt: Si tía, le diré si puedo ir con ellos

María: Te veo el sábado

Kurt: Si, adiós

María: Adiós

En la noche estaba muerto, ya había dormido al niño, Blaine llegó,

Blaine: Buenos noches

Kurt: ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

Blaine: No te molestes, yo me puedo servir algo

Kurt: No es molestia, Agustín ya se durmió

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Si quieres te sirvo en el comedor

Blaine: No, en la cocina, para que no sea tanto trabajo

Kurt: Bueno

Se fueron a la cocina, Kurt le sirvió, mientras el cenaba

Blaine: No recuerdo si te dije que te iba a pagar semanal o mensualmente

Kurt: Yo tampoco lo recuerdo

Blaine: Te pagaré cada sábado, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Kurt: Si me parece bien

Blaine: ¿Cómo le fue en la escuela a Agustín?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Y tú volviste a hablar con la maestra

Kurt: Si

Blaine: En la semana diario has hablado con ella

Kurt: Ha sido injusta con las calificaciones que le ha puesto

Blaine: Mi hijo encontró un defensor de sus derechos

Kurt: No me agradan las injusticias

Blaine: Me doy cuenta, sabes el sábado se van de crucero mi tía y María

Kurt: Si, me habló en la tarde para avisarme

Blaine: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, para despedirlas en el aeropuerto?

Kurt: Si, te lo iba a pedir

Blaine: No se hable más, les quedo bien la comida

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt tomó los platos y el vaso para lavarlos,

Blaine: Deja yo lo hago

Kurt: No, yo lo puedo hacer

Blaine: Mucho has hecho con tomar obligaciones que no te corresponden

Kurt: En eso quedamos para que se pudiera ir Caridad

Blaine: Yo puedo lavar mis trastes

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si

Los lavó, mientras tanto,

Blaine: En compensación por la toda la carga del trabajo, sábado y domingo puedes tomártelos

Kurt: Gracias, pero si no te molesta me quedaré aquí, a la única persona que conozco es a mi tía, así que no puedo salir

Blaine: ¿No tienes amigos o algo así?

Kurt: Mis clases no han iniciado, así que no conozco a nadie

Blaine: Si quieres, yo pensaba salir con mi hijo, puedes venir con nosotros

Kurt: Me encantaría

Blaine: Bien, mañana lo iba a llevar a comer, así que vienes con nosotros y no te preocupas por la comida

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Blaine: No, de nada

Los dos se subieron a dormir, era jueves un solo día más para terminar la semana, los siguientes días estarían más descansados, al menos eso pensaba Kurt, aunque no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

A la hora de la comida los tres salieron, eso le daba un respiro a Kurt, ya que mucho de cocina no sabía, tendría que ingeniárselas porque la hija de Caridad no se recuperaba y hasta que eso no sucediera ella no iba a poder regresar.

Blaine: Hola, ¿listo hijo?

Agustín: Si ¿también viene Kurt?

Blaine: Si, desde luego, salvo que tenga un mejor plan

Kurt: No

Blaine: Bien, me imagino que tendrán hambre los dos

Agustín: Siiii

Blaine: ¿Qué tal el día?

Agustín: Me puso diez mi maestra

Blaine: Veo que las visitas han tenido resultado

Kurt: Si, eso parece

Fueron a un restaurante muy tranquilo donde una parte era techado y la otra estaba en el jardín cerca de los juegos, Blaine pidió una mesa afuera para estar más al pendiente del niño, ya que este en cuanto vio los juegos se fue corriendo, mientras que jugaba, ellos tuvieron una plática,

Blaine: Tengo que agradecerte todas las cosas que has hecho con mi hijo

Kurt: Es parte de mi trabajo

Blaine: Debo reconocer que en un principio, yo mismo creía que no ibas a durar una semana

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Digamos que no tenías la pinta de querer desarrollar un papel de amo de casa, papá, etc. aunque te estoy pagando

Kurt: Si he de ser sincero, jamás me imaginé haciéndolo

Blaine: Lo suponía, aún así lo has hecho bien, por ello por mi parte te quedas con el trabajo hasta que tú quieras

Kurt: Eso quiere decir

Blaine: Que me bastó con una semana de prueba

Kurt: ¿Lo del mes?

Blaine: Lo puedes olvidar, ya estás contratado definitivamente

Kurt: Gracias

Después de la comida regresaron a la casa,

Agustín: Quiero nadar

Blaine: Ok, pero tienes que cambiarte

Agustín: ¿Tú nadas con nosotros?

Kurt: ¿Yo?

Agustín: Si Kurt, verdad papito que nade con nosotros

Blaine: No sé si quiera

Agustín: Si, por favor

Kurt: Bien, hay que cambiarnos

Los tres se fueron a poner traje de baño y entraron a la alberca, estuvieron jugando pelota,

Kurt: No tan fuerte

Agustín: Perdón Kurt, te pegué

Kurt: No Agustín

Blaine: Hijo con cuidado

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine salió de la alberca, ya que vio que llegó un amigo de él,

Nick: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Nick: Necesito que me firmes unos papeles

Blaine: Me hubieras hablado, pude ir a tu despacho

Nick: Y perderme a semejante belleza

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Nick: El que está en la alberca con mi ahijado

Blaine: Es Kurt, su nuevo niñero

Nick: ¿A este no lo va a correr?

Blaine: Yo espero que no

Nick: Hombre tienes una belleza en tu casa

Blaine: ¿Te parece?

Nick: Si, está mucho mejor que tu novio, con todo respeto

Blaine: No bromees

Nick: ¿Tiene novio?

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Nick: Él, quien más

Blaine: No sé

Nick: ¿No le has preguntado?

Blaine: Eso es algo irrelevante para mi

Nick se quedó viendo a Kurt

Blaine: Eyyy

Nick: ¿Qué?

Blaine: A lo que viniste, luego sigues viéndolo

Nick: Tienes que firmar estos papeles

Blaine: ¿De qué son?

Nick: Es lo de la demanda por la copia del anuncio

Blaine: La recuerdo, ¿cómo vamos?

Nick: Ganando, la agencia va a tener que pagar una indemnización por lo que hizo

Blaine: A quién se le ocurre trabajar con dos restaurantes del mismo giro

Nick: Por políticas se supone que no se debe hacer, pero ellos quisieron abarcar mucho

Blaine: Y al final se quedaron sin las dos cuentas

Nick: Los otros al igual que nosotros buscaron a otra agencia

Blaine: ¿Firmo aquí?

Nick: Si

Kurt y Agustín salieron de la alberca, el niño corrió a abrazar a Nick

Nick: Diablito, ¿cómo estás?

Agustín: Bien

Nick: Te divertías nadando

Agustín: Si, él es Kurt

Kurt: Hola, mucho gusto

Nick: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nick soy ahijado de Agustín

Él se había puesto nervioso con la presencia de Kurt

Blaine: Será padrino de mi hijo

Nick: Si, eso Blaine

Kurt: Con permiso, vamos a cambiarnos, verdad Agustín

Agustín: Si

Nick: Mucho gusto

Agustín: ¿Todavía no te vas padrino?

Nick: No

Agustín: ¿Vas a jugar conmigo un rato?

Nick: Si

Kurt y el niño entraron a la casa a cambiarse, por mientras Blaine y Nick se quedaron platicando en el jardín de los papeles y de Kurt,

Nick: Ayúdame

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Nick: Averigua si tiene novio

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Nick: Si, no me digas que a ti no te atrae

Blaine: No

Nick: Necesitarás una revisión de ojos

Blaine: Tú sabes que yo tengo pareja

Nick: Y hablando de él, ¿dónde anda?

Blaine: Se fue un mes o algo así a Italia

Nick: Te dejó libre

Blaine: Más bien lo hizo para presionarme

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Me está poniendo un ultimátum, para que decida el futuro de nuestra relación

Nick: ¿Cuánto llevan?

Blaine: Seis meses más o menos

Nick: Y ya quiere hablar del futuro

Blaine: El otro día me dijo que se quería venir a vivir aquí

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: La misma cara puse yo, tú me conoces, hasta que no haya nada serio

Nick: No traerás a nadie a vivir a esta casa

Blaine: Si, por mi hijo

Nick: ¿Y Agustín sabe la posibilidad de que él venga a vivir aquí?

Blaine: Si

Nick: ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Blaine: No le agradó en nada la idea

Nick: Es que no lo quiere

Blaine: No, es de mis novios el que menos le ha simpatizado

Nick: Yo vuelvo a lo mismo, ese niño es muy bonito

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Nick: Kurt

Blaine: Ya le pusiste el ojo

Nick: No sé cómo no se lo has puesto tú

Blaine: Ni siquiera le simpatizo

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Casi te podría decir que piensa que soy un patán

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Digamos que no lo traté muy bien cuando llegó, mi tía me presionó mucho para que accediera que fuera él quien cuidara a Agustín

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Es sobrino de María

Nick: Él es el famoso sobrino de María

Blaine: Si, del que habla todo el tiempo

Nick: El brillante arquitecto

Blaine: Si

Nick: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Blaine: Vino a estudiar su maestría

Nick: ¿Cómo aceptó el trabajo si no le simpatizas?

Blaine: Yo opino que fueron dos factores

Nick: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: El primero, que la escuela le quedaría muy lejos

Nick: ¿Dónde iba a vivir?

Blaine: En casa de María y la escuela es la que está aquí al lado

Nick: Al otro extremo de la ciudad

Blaine: Si, y el segundo, es que le ha tomado cariño a mi hijo

Nick: Tan rápido

Blaine: Se peleó con su maestra

Nick: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Kurt, porque lo castigó injustamente

Nick: ¿Por Pablo?

Blaine: Si

Nick: Hasta que alguien defendió a mi ahijado

Blaine: Ha tenido que ir diario a hablar con la maestra, porque castigaron a Pablo que es hijo de la maestra, y le ha calificado mal sus tareas a Agustín

Nick: ¿Aceptará cenar conmigo?

Blaine: ¿La maestra?

Nick: No, tu nuevo niñero

Blaine: Al rato me lo vas a espantar tú y no mi hijo, mejor déjalo así

Nick: ¿No te atrae ni un poco?

Blaine: Kurt no es mi tipo

Nick: Para mi es el tipo de cualquiera

Blaine: Si tú lo dices

Nick: ¿Cómo es eso que no es tu tipo?

Blaine: Se ve que es una persona muy independiente, no sé, pero en la vida me podría enamorar de él

Nick: No digas, que luego más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo

Blaine: Tú siempre con tus dichos al igual que mi tía

Nick: Se pega

Blaine: Mañana se van de viaje

Nick: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Mi tía y María

Nick: Buscan galán a toda costa

Blaine: Solo disfrutan la vida

Nick se quedó un rato más en la casa, se durmieron temprano ya que al día siguiente tendrían que ir a dejar a Inés y María al aeropuerto,

Kurt: Buenos días

Maria: Buenos días sobrino

Kurt: ¿Lista para divertirte?

Maria: Más que dispuesta

Kurt: Para conseguir galán

Maria: Mucho más

Kurt: No cambias tía

Maria: Tengo que mantener la esperanza

Kurt: Mientras haya vida

Maria: Exacto

Más adelante.

Ines: ¿Te sigues arrepintiendo de haberlo contratado?

Blaine: No

Ines: Ha cuidado bien de Agustín

Blaine: Si, se ha hecho cargo de él

Ines: ¿Sigues con lo de ponerlo un mes a prueba?

Blaine: No tía, ya ayer le dije que se queda con el trabajo

Ines: Que bueno, me agrada el niño

Blaine: Bien, ya tienen que abordar

Ines: Si, cuidas a tu papá

Agustín: Si abuelita

Ines: Y tú cuida mucho a mi tesoro

Blaine: Si tía, no te preocupes

Ines: Estaremos fuera dos semanas

Blaine: Tengo el teléfono donde estarás

Ines: Cualquier cosa nos hablas

Blaine: No te puedes bajar del crucero

Ines: Si es una emergencia, logro que me bajen

Blaine: Te van a tirar al mar

Ines: No, que me lleven hasta la playa

Blaine: Bueno, diviértete

Ines: Si lo haré

Se despidieron, Inés se acercó con Kurt,

Ines: Bueno niño lindo, cuidas a mis dos tesoros

Kurt: Si señora

Ines: Tenle paciencia a mi sobrino, de repente es medio estricto

Kurt: Aja

Ines: ¿Ya te simpatiza más?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Ines: Tu tía me dijo que no te caía bien

Kurt: Que pena señora

Ines: No quedamos en que me llamaras Inés

Kurt: Si Inés

Ines: No te preocupes, pero ¿ya te cae mejor?

Kurt: Si, es que algunas actitudes de él me molestaron un poco

Ines: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Kurt: No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando hablo

Ines: Tiene esa mala costumbre

Kurt: Además al principio se portó muy no sé cómo decirlo, pero entiendo que lo haya hecho su hijo es muy importante para él

Ines: Si, por eso yo le dije que tú serías perfecto para el trabajo

Kurt: Si no es indiscreción, ¿lo presionó para que accediera a contratarme?

Ines: Digamos que hice mi labor de convencimiento

Kurt: Me lo imaginaba

Ines: María es mi amiga desde hace muchos años, y me daba confianza que su sobrino cuidara a Agustín

Kurt: Gracias por la confianza aunque no me conocía

Ines: En cuanto te vi, supe que eras de fiar

Kurt: Gracias

Ines: Ya fue mucha plática, te los encargo

Kurt: Si, que se diviertan

Ines: Lo haremos

Kurt: Adiós

Ines: Adiós

Las dos señoras entraron a las salas para abordar el avión, ellos se quedaron un rato esperando hasta que despegó,

Kurt: Ya nos vamos

Blaine: No, me gusta quedarme hasta que el avión haya despegado

Kurt: Entiendo

Blaine: Si, por cualquier cosa

Kurt: Les tocó buen día

Blaine: Si, y les tocará buen clima en su crucero

Kurt: Es algo de solteros

Blaine: Si, no pierden esperanzas de encontrar su alma gemela

Kurt: Tu tía me dijo que no se había casado

Blaine: No, era más joven que mi mamá, cuando mis padres murieron se dedicó a cuidarme, y no se casó

Agustín se estaba quedando dormido de pie,

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Umm

Blaine: Tienes sueño

Agustín: Si

Kurt: Se despertó muy temprano

Blaine: Ya despegó el avión, podemos irnos

Kurt: Siento que no va a llegar hasta el auto

Blaine: Yo iré por el auto Kurt, tú espérame con él aquí afuera

Kurt: Si

Blaine fue por el auto y regresó,

Blaine: Vete con él atrás

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, se está quedando dormido, para que lo cuides y no se vaya a caer

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt entró en la parte de atrás del auto, Agustín se acostó en sus piernas y se quedó dormido, había algo de tráfico,

Kurt: No me acostumbro al ruido de las llantas

Blaine: Lo harás, yo casi ni me percato

Kurt: ¿Lo hace en cualquier época?

Blaine: Si, en calor, en frío y en lluvias

Kurt: Es peligroso en tiempo de lluvias

Blaine: Si hay muchos accidentes, algunas veces es preferible quedarte en tu casa, sino tienes algo urgente a que salir

Kurt: El clima es muy cambiante

Blaine: Y extremoso

Kurt: El clima de Clovis es agradable

Blaine: Ese tipo viene manejando como loco

Kurt: Cuidado se está cerrando mucho

Blaine: No ve que no hay paso

Kurt: ¡BLAINE CUIDADO!

El auto se impactó contra ellos al querer rebasar, el golpe más fuerte lo recibió en el lado del conductor, Kurt solo se pegó un poco en el toldo, con el golpe el niño se despertó

Agustín: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Tranquilo, nos chocaron, ¿Blaine?

Él no les respondió, bajaron y llamaron a una ambulancia para trasladarlo...

* * *

_Blackbird Nightbird: Son 31 capítulos y actualizo seguido, bueno, más bien si dejan reviews actualizo más rápido ;) de esa forma sé si les gusta el fic y si lo están leyendo ahaha_

_Bonamore: Creo que lo cambiaré a M, pero por ahora no ahahaha y tal vez Mpreg :x_

~Desde el próximo capítulo habrá spoilers :D


	3. Cap 3

**— 3 —**

En la ambulancia,

Blaine: ¿Mi hijo?

Kurt: Aquí está conmigo

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: ¿Están bien?

Kurt: Si, los dos, ¿cómo te sientes?

Blaine: Me duele todo

Paramédico: Recibió todo el golpe

Blaine: Todo por un loco

Paramédico: La mayoría de las veces pasa así, el otro tipo ni un rasguño tenía

Kurt: El auto quedó destrozado de la parte que te golpeó

Blaine: Eso no importa Kurt, lo bueno es que no les pasó absolutamente nada a ustedes, me duele mucho el brazo

Paramédico: Puede ser que lo tenga fracturado

Por fin llegaron al hospital, mientras lo revisaban en la sala de espera,

Enfermera: Necesito que llene estos papeles

Kurt: ¿Qué son?

Enfermera: Los datos del paciente, nombre, dirección y esas cosas, ¿usted es la pareja?

Kurt: No

Enfermera: Bueno, los llena por favor

Kurt: Si

Kurt tenía en las piernas a Agustín,

Kurt: ¿Te sientas en la silla un segundo para que pueda llenar esto?

Agustín: Sip

Kurt llenó la hoja, se la dio a la enfermera, una hora después salió Blaine con el brazo enyesado,

Kurt: ¿Cómo estás?

Agustín: Papito

El niño corrió a abrazarlo, se habían llevado un buen susto,

Blaine: Bien, ¿ustedes?

Kurt: También, nos hicieron unas radiografías, pero no nos pasó nada, el golpe lo recibiste casi todo tú

Blaine: Si, menos mal

Kurt: Blaine, no supe a quién hablarle, tu tía estaba afuera

Blaine: No pues a parte de ella solo Nick, pero estuvo bien así

Kurt: Me hicieron que llenara la hoja con tus datos

Blaine: Voy a ver lo de la factura

Kurt: Te esperamos aquí

Blaine: Ok

Blaine se acercó a la recepción, mientras tanto el niño abrazaba a Kurt,

Kurt: Ves, no le pasó nada

Agustín: ¿Y su brazo?

Kurt: Se va curar pronto, ya lo verás

Mientras tanto,

Blaine: Disculpe me podría hacer mi factura

Recepcionista: Si, ¿nombre del paciente?

Blaine: Blaine Anderson

Recepcionista: Aquí está la hoja, necesitamos que firme la persona que lo trajo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Recepcionista: El joven que llenó los datos, quedó como responsable, así que para darlo de alta necesita firma

Blaine: Si claro

El volteó y le habló,

Blaine: Kurt

Se acercó,

Blaine: Necesitas firmar para que me dejen salir

Kurt: ¿Yo?

Blaine: Si, firma aquí por favor

Kurt: Bueno

Kurt firmó, les hicieron la factura, al salir,

Kurt: ¿Cómo nos vamos?

Blaine: Hay que tomar un taxi

Kurt: Ahí viene uno

Subieron, Blaine le indico la dirección de su casa, en el trayecto,

Taxista: ¿Accidente automovilístico?

Blaine: Si, así es

Taxista: Iba con toda su familia

Blaine: Si

Taxista: Lo bueno es que a su esposo y a su hijo no les pasó nada

El miró por el retrovisor, Kurt se había recargado y tenía abrazado a Agustín, pero los dos se habían quedado dormidos,

Blaine: No es mi esposo

Taxista: Ahh perdón

Blaine: No hay cuidado

Un poco después, llegaron a la casa, entraron, Kurt subió al niño porque seguía dormido, entre la levantada temprano y el susto que se llevaron no despertó, cuando Kurt bajó Blaine estaba hablando por teléfono,

Nick: Bueno

Blaine: Buenos días

Nick: ¿Blaine?

Blaine: Si Nick

Nick: ¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano?

Blaine: Necesito que averigües dónde se llevaron mi auto

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Tuvimos un accidente cuando regresábamos del aeropuerto

Nick: ¿Les pasó algo?

Blaine: No tranquilo, me fracturé el brazo con el choque, pero nada más

Nick: ¿Ibas Solo?

Blaine: No, con Kurt y Agustín

Nick: ¿Ellos están bien?

Blaine: Si, el auto pegó de mi lado, así que ellos no recibieron ningún impacto

Nick: Se habrá asustado mi ahijado

Blaine: Si, porque con el golpe estuve unos minutos inconsciente

Nick: ¿Te revisaron?

Blaine: Me sacaron muchos estudios, pero solo fue el brazo

Nick: Menos mal, aquí los accidentes son de cuidado

Blaine: Si, no podré ir a la reunión que habíamos pactado hoy

Nick: No te preocupes yo me hago cargo, ¿el lunes estarás mejor?

Blaine: Es lo de la presentación del nuevo concepto

Nick: Si, así es

Blaine: Tendré que estarlo

Nick: No podrás manejar, ¿quieres que te mande a un chofer de la compañía?

Blaine: Todos estarán ocupados, recuerdas

Nick: La convención

Blaine: Veré como me las arreglo

Nick: De acuerdo, voy a ver lo del auto, y paso en la noche a tu casa

Blaine: Te estaré esperando

Nick: Hasta luego

Blaine: Adiós

El colgó,

Kurt: ¿Necesitas algo?

Blaine: No gracias

Kurt: Dejé a Agustín en su cuarto, se quedó dormido

Blaine: Bien

Kurt: Estaré en la cocina, voy a preparar algo para la comida

Blaine: No hace falta

Kurt: Pero…

Blaine: Hablaré al restaurante que nos manden algo

Kurt: ¿Tienen servicio a domicilio?

Blaine: No, pero de algo debe servir que soy el dueño

Kurt: Claro

Blaine: Será más tarde

Kurt: Bueno, cualquier cosa estaré arriba

Blaine: Si gracias

Kurt se fue a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama, había sido un buen susto, nunca había estado en un choque y cuando Blaine no reaccionaba le preocupó, estaba en eso cuando,

Blaine: Disculpa que te moleste

Kurt: No, ¿qué sucede?

Blaine: Sé que tú solo te tienes que encargar de llevar a mi hijo a la escuela y cuidarlo, pero

Kurt: Dime con toda confianza

Blaine: El lunes tengo una presentación muy importante a las nueve, necesito que alguien me lleve a las oficinas, y todos los choferes estarán ocupados

Kurt: Yo puedo llevarte, pero Agustín, no me dará tiempo de dejarlo y llevarte a ti

Blaine: Tendrá vacaciones presiento

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tampoco pretendo que estés dando vueltas

Kurt: ¿Vueltas?

Blaine: Llevándome a mí, luego dejando a mi hijo, ir por mí, sería una locura, se quedarán conmigo en la oficina

Kurt: ¿Y su escuela?

Blaine: Hablaré con Isabel para explicarle la situación, no creo que se oponga, podrá hacer sus tareas contigo, con el yeso no podré manejar

Kurt: ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tendrás?

Blaine: Dos semanas

Kurt pensó, así que dos semanas te tendré que aguantar, si todo había funcionado era porque no nos topábamos en todo el día,

Kurt: En dos semanas no podrás manejar

Blaine: No, así que te tendrás que convertir en mi chofer, si estás dispuesto

Kurt: Si, no hay problema

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: De nada

Blaine: Me iré a descansar a mi cuarto

Kurt: Si, cualquier cosa me hablas

Los tres se quedaron dormidos hasta casi el medio día, Blaine como le dijo habló al restaurante para que les llevaran comida los dos días, para bañarse resultó todo un lío, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo sin mojar el yeso,

Blaine: ¿Alguna vez te has roto algo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Kurt estaba acostado leyéndole al niño, pero ya se había quedado dormido, se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y salieron al pasillo,

Blaine: Me quiero dar un baño, pero cómo hago para que no se me moje el yeso

Kurt: Con unas bolsas

Blaine: Umm

Blaine puso cara de que no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso, Kurt bajó a la cocina buscó unas bolsas y algo con que amarrárselas, él se bañó, pero no podía ponerse la playera,

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me podrías ayudar, me vestí pero no me puedo poner la playera

Kurt: Si, claro

Lo ayudó, en eso tocaron la puerta,

Kurt: Voy a abrir

Blaine: Debe ser Nick quedó de venir para ver lo del auto

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Dile que bajo enseguida

Kurt: Si desde luego

Kurt fue a abrir la puerta,

Kurt: Buenas Noches

Nick: Buenas Noches, ¿y el enfermo?

Kurt: Baja en seguida, adelante por favor

Nick: Gracias

Lo pasó a la sala,

Kurt: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Nick: No te molestes acabo de cenar, ¿y mi ahijado?

Kurt: Ya está dormido

Nick: ¿De dónde eres?

Kurt: De Clovis

Nick: Bonito lugar

Kurt: Si

Bajó Blaine

Kurt: Bueno con permiso

Nick: Propio

Ya que se había ido,

Nick: Me arruinaste el momento

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Le empezaba a hacer plática

Blaine: ¿No venías para informarme que fin tuvo mi auto?

Nick: Si claro

Blaine: ¿Y?

Nick: Verás quedó destrozado de la parte que te golpearon, así que dado que es auto de modelo reciente, obligué al seguro a que lo dieran por pérdida total

Blaine: Es decir

Nick: Que te darán un reembolso para que adquieras otro

Blaine: Estrenaré auto

Nick: Si, corriste con suerte, cuando vi el auto, yo hubiera jurado que los que iban ahí se llevaron algo más que un brazo roto

Blaine: Es lo que me dijo el paramédico cuando me llevó para que me tomaran las primeras radiografías

Nick: ¿Pensaste en lo del lunes?

Blaine: Si

Nick: Podríamos contratar un taxi

Blaine: No hará falta, Kurt se encargará de llevarme a la oficina y ser mi chofer estas dos semanas

Nick: A parte de ser niñero de tu hijo, será niñero tuyo

Blaine: Pues si, lo dirás de broma, pero me ayudó a ponerme la playera y a cubrir el yeso para que me pudiera bañar

Nick: ¿Y Caridad?

Blaine: Está fuera porque su hija se enfermó, no tiene para cuando regresar

Nick: ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más?

Blaine: Caridad lleva años conmigo, entre Kurt y Camelia se han hecho cargo de sus obligaciones

Nick: ¿Y sabe cocinar?

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Nick: Kurt

Blaine: Al menos lo básico

Nick: No tiene pinta de ser buen amo de casa

Blaine: No, el otro día escuché que no se quiso casar o algo así porque no quería tener la presión de una familia y la escuela

Nick: Que ironía

Blaine: Lo mismo pensé

Nick: Eso quiere decir que si tiene novio

Blaine: No sé amigo

Nick: Averígualo, me estás alentando

Blaine: Tigre, no te corro pero estoy muy cansado

Nick: Me imagino, así que yo me corro solito, descansa, y cualquier cosa me avisas

Blaine: Desde luego

Su amigo se fue, todavía Kurt tenía luz,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, ¿qué pasó con el auto?

Blaine: Pérdida total

Kurt: ¿Eso es malo?

Blaine: No, me darán una cantidad para que adquiera otro auto

Kurt: Que bueno

Blaine: Si, algunas veces es mejor, luego se arreglan, pero después de un golpe no quedan bien

Kurt: Tienes razón

Blaine: Que descanses

Kurt: Gracias, igualmente

Los dos se durmieron, al día siguiente, estuvieron en la casa, Kurt y Agustín nadaron un poco, aunque le había dicho que le iba a dar dos días libres, con lo del accidente pues no sucedió. Al contrario sus actividades aumentaron, no solo tenía que cuidar a Agustín, sino ayudarlo a él a ponerse la bolsa para que se bañara, ayudarlo a sacar las cosas para que se vistiera, también hizo que imprimiera algunas cosas de la computadora, ya que se había fracturado el brazo derecho, así que no podía hacer mucho. El lunes sería un día pesado, así que se fueron a dormir temprano, Blaine había hablado con la directora,

Blaine: Buenas tardes Isabel

Isabel: Buenas tardes

Blaine: Disculpa que te moleste en tu casa y en domingo

Isabel: No dime, en qué te puedo ayudar

Blaine: El día de ayer tuvimos un accidente cuando regresábamos del aeropuerto

Isabel: ¿Les pasó algo?

Blaine: No, solo a mí, me rompí el brazo y no puedo manejar, por eso estas dos semanas Agustín no podrá ir a la escuela

Isabel: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Kurt me hará el favor de llevarme a la oficina y asistirme, porque para colmo mi secretaria me había pedido vacaciones porque se casaba el fin de semana y se fue de luna de miel

Isabel: Siendo así

Blaine: ¿Habrá algún problema con la maestra de mi hijo?

Isabel: Yo me encargo de avisarle y que les haga llegar las actividades de Agustín para que se mantenga al corriente

Blaine: Tenlo por seguro

Isabel: Bueno, que te mejores

Blaine: Gracias

Isabel: Hasta luego

Blaine: Hasta luego

En la noche,

Blaine: Hablé con la directora

Kurt: ¿Te dijo algo?

Blaine: Si, que no había problema con que Agustín faltara

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Así que mañana nos vamos los tres a la oficina, necesito pedirte otro favor

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Mi secretaria está de vacaciones, por lo que aparte de llevarme, podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas en la oficina

Kurt: Si desde luego

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt se fue a dormir, tenía que recargar pila para ser niñero, amo de casa, secretario, chofer, en fin, a este paso se decía no tendré tiempo para respirar.

El lunes en la mañana,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ayúdame por favor

Kurt: Voy

Kurt entró al cuarto de él, y le puso la bolsa,

Blaine: Me voy a bañar

Kurt: Por mientras me baño y me arreglo yo también

Blaine: Si gracias, ¿después me podrías ayudar con la corbata y la camisa?

Kurt: Si claro

Kurt se fue a bañar, se arregló, lo bueno que se le ocurrió bañar al niño el día anterior, sino la cosa hubiera sido un caos, lo levantó y lo vistió,

Kurt: Arriba dormilón

Agustín: Tan temprano

Kurt: Si, tenemos que llevar a tu papito a la oficina

Kurt le ponía la playera, pero como estaba medio dormido, lo tenía que sostener para que no se fuera a caer,

Kurt: Despierta

Agustín: Tengo que ir a la escuela

Kurt: No, irás con nosotros a la oficina de tu papito, ahí harás tus ejercicios y tu tarea, ya estás listo

Blaine le habló,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Voy. Agustín, quédate aquí voy a ayudarle a tu papá, y regreso para que bajes a desayunar

Agustín: Ok

El niño se volvió a acostar,

Kurt: ¿Se puede?

Blaine: Si pasa

Kurt entró, lo ayudó, para ponerle la camisa fue un triunfo,

Kurt: Tienes que meter el brazo enyesado

Blaine: Se verá muy feo, si se queda adentro, parecerá como si me hubieran cortado la mano

Kurt: Perdona, pues primero la enyesada, que puedes mover menos

Blaine: Si le desabrochas el puño podría entrar

Kurt: Claro, brillante observación

Ya que la tuvo puesta, se iba a ir,

Blaine: No la puedo abrochar

Kurt: Si te ayudo

La abrochó, después le puso el cabestrillo,

Blaine: Falta la corbata

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: ¿La sabes hacer?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Yo te digo como le tienes que hacer

Kurt: Ya

Blaine: Ponla debajo del cuello

Kurt se dijo _eso es obvio_,

Blaine: Tiene que quedar más larga la parte más ancha

Kurt: ¿Así?

Blaine: Si

Le fue diciendo como hacerla, y por fin estuvo lista

Blaine: El saco

Kurt: Si

Ya estaba listo, bajaron los tres a desayunar,

Kurt: Te sirvo

Blaine: Un café

Kurt: Ok, Agus, aquí está tu cereal

Blaine: Hijo despierta

Agustín: Aja

Kurt: Aquí está el café

Kurt le dio de desayunar a Agustín, en cuanto terminaron, se fueron a la oficina,

Blaine: Con cuidado, tienes que tomar avenida revolución

Kurt: Para dónde

Blaine: A la izquierda

Kurt: Ya

Unos metros más adelante,

Blaine: Da vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente

Venían como tres auto volados, apenas alcanzó a meterse a la calle que él le indicó,

Kurt: Me lo podrías decir con más anticipación

Blaine: Si perdón

Kurt: Es que casi nos golpean

Blaine: No y me iba a tocar de nuevo a mi

Kurt: Tú dices

Blaine: Te digo con más anticipación

Kurt se rió, por fin llegaron a la oficina,

Blaine: Buenos días

Guardia: Buenos días señor

Blaine: Vienen conmigo

Guardia: Si adelante

Los tres subieron a la oficina, el niño iba con sueño, así que lo acostaron en un sillón y él le pidió,

Blaine: Puedes encender la computadora

Kurt: Claro

Blaine: Cuando esté lista, puedes buscar un documento que se llama Contrato

Kurt: ¿En qué parte está?

Blaine: En agencia

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Y lo imprimes

Kurt: Si jefe

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada

Kurt se rió,

Blaine: Discúlpame

Kurt: No hay problema

Blaine: Podrías abrir mi mail

Kurt: Si Jefe

Blaine lo volteó a ver, Kurt como que desvió la mirada, le ayudó a preparar unas carpetas, le llamó la atención una maqueta que tenía sobre una mesa,

Kurt: Eso es

Blaine: El nuevo prototipo para los restaurantes

Kurt: ¿Los vas a remodelar?

Blaine: Si, te había comentado

Kurt: Algo

Blaine: ¿Qué te parece?

Kurt: ¿A mí?

Blaine: Eres arquitecto

Kurt: Tengo que verlo

Blaine: Adelante, analízalo y cuando vuelva de mi junta espero una opinión

Kurt: Seguro, suelo ser muy

Blaine: Espero la opinión

Kurt: Bueno

Él se fue a su junta, Kurt se puso a ver la maqueta, tomó una hoja y empezó a anotar varios puntos que consideraba podían mejorar del diseño, al poco rato despertó Agustín, y se pusieron a hacer su tarea, él se tardó varias horas en la junta, regresó casi a las dos de la tarde,

Blaine: ¡No ha destrozado mi oficina!

Kurt: No, completa como la dejaste

Blaine: Me da gusto

Kurt: Se ha portado bien

Blaine: ¿Qué han hecho?

Agustín: Mi tarea, ¿quieres ver?

Blaine: Si

El niño le enseñó todo lo que habían avanzado,

Blaine: Eso merece que los invite a comer, ¿y tuviste tiempo para ver la maqueta?

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: A ver antes de ir a comer, me das tu opinión

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: ¿Tan mal está?

Kurt: No, pero si le haría unos cambios

Blaine: Explícame

Kurt se acercó a la maqueta, Blaine lo siguió, el niño abrazó a su papito

Kurt: Bien, para empezar aquí en la entrada, no consideraron poner un área de espera para que la gente no esté de pie

Blaine: Sería muy pequeña

Kurt: Ni tanto, porque podrían mover un metro esta columna y poner dos sillones, sin afectar lo demás

Blaine: Buena observación, qué más

Kurt: La parte de la cocina sería más funcional si esto que son las hornillas las movieran al final, además de que siguieran un flujo de esta manera

Kurt le mostró un diagrama que había hecho en una hoja,

Blaine: ¿Cuánto más durmió Agustín?

Kurt: Media hora, ¿por qué?

Blaine: En media hora hiciste todo eso

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: A ver me interesa seguir escuchando

Agustín: Tengo hambre

Kurt: Tendrá que ser después, porque yo también tengo hambre

Blaine: Me queda pendiente que me sigas explicando las mejoras

Kurt: Ok

Fueron a comer ahí cerca, a uno de los restaurantes de la cadena,

Blaine: Este es uno de los restaurantes, para que lo sigas recortando

Kurt: Oye yo te dije

Blaine: Así me puedes dar más sugerencias

Kurt: Está bien

Eso le había molestado, Kurt le dijo que si de verdad quería que analizara el diseño del lugar, el niño se fue a jugar y los dejó solos,

Blaine: ¿Estás molesto?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No has hablado mucho en la comida

Kurt: Eso quiere decir que siempre hablo mucho

Blaine: Eres gruñón

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Ese había sido el comentario menos acertado que hubiera podido hacer él,

Blaine: Era broma

Kurt: ¿A qué viene eso?

Blaine: No te has casado

Kurt: Tengo 22 años, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Blaine: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Kurt: Mi maestría

Blaine: ¿Qué más?

Kurt: Quiero trabajar en el extranjero algunos años

Blaine: ¿Y has pensado en casarte?

Por la conversación que había escuchado se figuraba la respuesta, pero le dio curiosidad saber que le contestaba Kurt,

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Tener hijos?

Kurt: Siento esto como un interrogatorio

Blaine: Es simple curiosidad llevas una semana en mi casa y casi no conozco nada de ti

Kurt: Voy a ver a Agustín

Kurt se levantó para ver al niño, por su parte,

Blaine: Me puedes traer la cuenta

Mesero: Si señor enseguida

En el camino a los juegos,

Kurt: ¿Qué se piensa? Le voy a contar mi vida, y lo que quiero hacer. Aparte de sangrón, es metiche, me agrada cada vez menos. Agustín

El niño salió del juego en que estaba,

Agustín: ¿Ya nos vamos?

Kurt: Si ven para que vayamos al baño y te lave las manos

Agustín: Bueno

En la mesa había llegado Nick,

Nick: Comiendo solo

Blaine: No, Kurt y Agustín andan en los juegos

Nick: ¿Me has averiguado lo que te pedí?

Blaine: No

Nick: Se me hace que no quieres

Blaine: ¿Cómo que no quiero?

Nick: Te gusta, y por eso no me quieres decir

Blaine: Para nada

Nick: Puedes decírmelo contigo no me dolerá perder

Blaine: ¿Qué vas a perder?

Nick: La oportunidad de conquistarlo

Blaine: Dudo que quiera que alguien lo conquiste

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Digamos que tuvimos una pequeña charla, le hice algunas preguntas y me cortó diplomáticamente diciéndome que iba a ver a mi hijo

Nick: Es que no tienes tacto

Blaine: Si tú lo dices

Nick: Si, ¿cómo va tu brazo?

Blaine: No me duele, pero el yeso resulta molesto

Nick: Por no poder manejar

Blaine: Por todo, Kurt me tuvo que ayudar a ponerme la camisa, la corbata

Nick: Así que en la mañana no solo vistió a mi ahijado

Blaine: No, sino también al papá

Nick: Le tendrás que aumentar sus honorarios, aguantarte a ti

Blaine: Hasta de mi secretario lo hizo

Nick: Está de vacaciones

Blaine: Si, por lo que me tuvo que ayudar a imprimir lo de los contratos y armar las carpetas

Nick: No amigo, te sacaste la lotería

Blaine: Y yo que me negué tanto con mi tía

Nick: Al menos reconoces que te está ayudando

Blaine: Y mucho, por cierto tengo algunas sugerencias para lo del diseño

Nick: ¿Del restaurante?

Blaine: Si

Nick: Pensé que habías quedado contento con la propuesta

Blaine: Me han hecho algunas observaciones, que podrían resultar positivas

Nick: De todos modos hay que cambiarlo

Blaine: No les gustó a los accionistas

Nick: No quedaron del todo convencidos

Blaine: A ver si con las modificaciones, ayuda

Nick: ¿Quién te hizo las sugerencias?

Blaine: Él

Nick: ¿Él quién?

Blaine: Kurt, es arquitecto, recuerdas, y va a estudiar diseño de interiores

Nick: Anímate, lo quiere tu hijo, te está cuidando, y

Blaine: Para ahí

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque ahí vienen, y además tengo novio

Nick: El cual sería una buena opción cambiar

Blaine: Suenas a mi tía

Nick: Escucha a la voz de la experiencia

Blaine: Te dije que cambiaras de tema, ahí vienen

Nick: Escucha el sexto sentido de tu tía

Blaine: Ya

Agustín y Kurt regresaron,

Nick: Hola

Kurt: Hola Nick

Agustín: Hola padrino

Nick: Hola muchacho, ¿qué tal?

Agustín: Aburrido

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Agustín: He pasado todo el día en la oficina de mi papito

Nick: Veremos si lo podremos cambiar

Blaine: Lo dudo Nick, tengo que regresar a ver unos pendientes, así que mejor nos vamos

Nick: Si, ni hablar

Salieron del restaurante,

Kurt: Voy por el auto

Blaine: Gracias Kurt

Mientras Kurt iba por el auto,

Nick: Agustín

Agustín: ¿Si?

Nick: ¿No te gusta Kurt para novio de tu papito?

Agustín: Siii

Nick: ¿Más que Elijah?

Agustín: Mucho más

Nick: Ves Blaine

Blaine: No le metas ideas a mi hijo

Regresaron un rato más a la oficina,

Agustín: Estoy aburrido

Blaine: Solo termino estos papeles hijo y de salida vamos a dar una vuelta, si Kurt nos quiere llevar

Kurt: Claro

En eso entró Nick,

Nick: Me voy a robar a mi ahijado

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Si Blaine, compré dos boletos para ir al circo, ¿quieres ir Agustín?

Agustín: Si, ¿puedo papito?

Blaine: Ni hablar, ya te vino a alborotar tu padrino

Nick: Me gusta hacer el papel de papá de vez en cuando

Blaine: Solo porque así conquistas hombres

Kurt: ¿En serio?

Nick: No le creas Kurt, se hace tarde

Blaine: Lo cuidas Nick

Nick: Hombre eso no me lo tienes que decir, te quito un peso de encima Kurt

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Sé que has tenido que ser niñero, no Solo de mi ahijado, sino también del papá

Kurt: Le ayudé un poco, solo eso,

Nick: ¿Cuál de los dos es más latoso?

Kurt se rió, para ser sincero, el papá,

Nick: Por su risa presiento que tú amigo, nos vemos, lo llevo a tu casa al rato

Blaine: Si Nick

Se quedaron los dos solos en la oficina, Blaine estaba esperando que se imprimieran unas hojas que había mandado, el silencio resultó incómodo,

Blaine: Puedes decirme que más se podría mejorar

Kurt: Para que me digas que recorto los lugares, prefiero reservarme mi opinión

Blaine: Está en lo cierto Nick

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No tengo tacto

Kurt: No, en lo más mínimo

Eso lo quiso decir para sí mismo, pero cuando se percató, lo había dicho en voz alta,

Blaine: Nada de tacto, ya veo

Kurt: ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Este… a lo que me refería

Blaine: No la quieras arreglar, porque terminarás decidiéndote por decirme que crees que soy un patán y antipático

Kurt: ¿También lo dije en voz alta?

Blaine: No, pero ya me confirmaste que eso es lo que piensas de mi

Kurt: ¿Puedes leer la mente?

Blaine: No, pero si puedo escuchar conversaciones

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Oí la plática que tuviste con Caridad

Kurt: Me lo temía

Blaine: ¿Tan mala impresión te has hecho de mí en una semana?

Kurt: Tú también piensas que soy un engreído

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Eso es lo que piensas

Blaine: ¿Lo afirmé?

Kurt: Aja

La moneda se había volteado, los dos se comenzaron a reír,

Blaine: Tengo mis defectos

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Me interesó lo que me comentaste, y me gustaría que me siguieras diciendo qué se podría arreglar

Kurt: Está bien

Estuvieron viendo la maqueta y platicando por dos horas, de ahí se fueron a su casa, en la noche llegó Nick con el niño, el día había sido pesado, así que se acostaron temprano, sin antes,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: ¿De verdad soy tan antipático?

Kurt: A veces

Blaine: Habrá que mejorar la idea que tienes de mí

Kurt: ¿Y yo soy muy engreído?

Blaine: Algo

Kurt: No soy así

Blaine: Bien, tendré que demostrarte que no soy un antipático

Kurt: Y yo que no soy un engreído

Blaine: Que descanses

Kurt: Tú también

Las dos semanas que siguieron, se la pasaron juntos, lo llevaba a la oficina, le ayudaba en ella, se hacía cargo del niño y hasta de él, poco a poco fueron limando asperezas, después de todo se tenían que ver todo el día, lo cual no resultaba grato si se caían tan mal. Lo que Kurt le sugirió resultó en una mejora sustancial en el diseño del restaurante, que le llevó a conseguir la autorización de los demás accionistas los cuales no estaban muy convencidos de la remodelación.

Al término de las dos semanas, el sábado temprano en la recámara de Blaine,

Kurt: Hoy no tendré que hacer corbata

Blaine: No

Kurt: Que bueno

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Nunca te gustó como la hice

Blaine: Hacías tu mejor intento

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Por cierto, gracias a tus críticas

Kurt: ¿Mis críticas?

Blaine: Constructivas a la maqueta, me aceptaron el proyecto

Kurt: Al menos tendré algún crédito

Blaine: Si, por cierto siendo sábado

Buscó algo en su cajón,

Blaine: Toma

Kurt: Esto

Blaine: Es el cheque de estas tres semanas que has trabajado, quedamos que te pagaría cada sábado, pero con lo del accidente no lo hice

Kurt vio la cantidad, y casi se desmaya,

Kurt: Te equivocaste

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Acordamos una cantidad, y aún juntando lo de las tres semanas, no es esto

Blaine: No está equivocado

Kurt: Es el triple de la cantidad de las tres semanas

Blaine: Has sido cocinero, mi chofer, secretario, niñero mío y de mi hijo, algo se me olvidó

Kurt: Es mucho dinero

Blaine: No se aceptan devoluciones

Kurt: Pero…

Blaine: Además, no tú mismo me decías que si tenías algún crédito por lo del diseño

Kurt: ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Blaine: Me informé

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: De cuanto me costaría que alguien me hubiera hecho la asesoría que tú me diste

Kurt: Así que es por eso

Blaine: Si, están tocando la puerta

Kurt: Voy a abrir

Kurt guardó el cheque en su cuarto y bajó a abrir,

Nick: Buenos días

Kurt: Hola Nick, pasa

Nick: ¿Cómo estás Kurt?

Kurt: Cansado

Nick: Me imagino, pero llegó un poco de ayuda

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Nick: Yo y además te vas a librar del niño más latoso

Kurt: Aja

Nick: ¿Se están llevando mejor?

Kurt: Si, eso creo

Nick: ¿Dónde están?

Kurt: Arriba, primero arreglé al niño mayor y apenas iba a levantar a Agustín

Blaine iba bajando,

Blaine: Eso lo escuché

Kurt: Ahh perdón jefe

Blaine: Si el antipático de su jefe

Nick: Veo que se llevan mejor

Blaine: Si, ya no cree que soy tan antipático, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: Y él no piensa que soy tan engreído, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Blaine: Totalmente

Nick: Si ya bromean con eso, quiere decir que se llevan mejor

Blaine: Si, ¿qué te trae por aquí Nick?

Nick: Me lo voy a llevar

Blaine: ¿A quién?

Nick: A Agustín, hay una feria y lo quiero llevar

Blaine: De nuevo te vas a llevar a mi hijo

Nick: Si desde luego, así no tiene que ir al hospital

Blaine: Eso si

Kurt: Lo voy a arreglar, con permiso

Kurt subió a arreglar al niño para que se lo llevara Nick,

Nick: No me digas que no te gusta

Blaine: Vuelves a lo mismo

Nick: Solo una simple pregunta

Blaine: A penas estamos limando asperezas

Nick: Del odio al amor

Blaine: Esa es una frase muy hecha

Nick: Pero suele ser cierta

Blaine: En algunos casos, pero no éste, con mucho trabajo hemos logrado llevarnos bien digamos

Nick: Eres muy aguafiestas

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Tu hijo y a mi

Blaine: No le des ideas a mi hijo, en dos semanas regresa Eli

Nick: ¿Ya pensaste en el futuro?

Blaine: En eso estoy

Nick: Que tal si lo sacas de tu futuro

Blaine: Yo pensaba que se quedara

Nick: Te pegaste duro en el choque

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Nada, ahí viene mi ahijado

Nick se llevó al niño, ellos dos fueron al hospital para que le quitaran el yeso, mientras esperaban, se pusieron a platicar,

Blaine: El lunes estará más tranquila tu vida

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: Solo tendrás que cuidar a un solo niño

Kurt: ¿Estaba cuidando a dos?

Blaine: Y presiento que yo era el más latoso

Kurt: Algo

Blaine: Me encanta tu sinceridad

Kurt: Gracias

Por fin los pasaron con el doctor,

Doctor: ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Blaine: Bien doctor

Doctor: ¿No has tenido alguna molestia?

Blaine: Ninguna

Doctor: ¿Te has cuidado como te dije?

Blaine: Si Doctor

Doctor: Te sacaré unas radiografías para ver si la fractura está bien, en caso de que todo esté bien, te quito hoy mismo el yeso

Blaine: ¿En serio?

Doctor: Si, vayan a la radiografías

Fueron a las radiografías, y,

Doctor: Te voy a quitar el yeso

Blaine: Va a librar al joven de este latoso

Kurt: Tú lo dijiste no yo

Doctor: Siento decirte que así librarte inmediatamente no

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Doctor: No si le diste mucha lata, por la cara que puso el joven

Cuando salieron, ya no llevaba el yeso,

Blaine: Si quieres dame las llaves

Kurt: ¿Vas a manejar?

Blaine: Si, y ya que Nick se llevó a mi hijo, ¿quieres ir a comer?

Kurt: Si, no quiero llegar a cocinar

Blaine: ¿Te desagrada tanto la cocina?

Kurt: Lavar los trastes

Blaine: Eso de ser amo de casa, no se te da

Kurt: No, jamás me llamó la atención

Blaine: Por eso no te casaste

Kurt: También eso escuchaste

Blaine: Algo

Se fueron a comer, el fin de semana resultó muy tranquilo, Blaine los invito a salir, el domingo temprano regresó Caridad,

Caridad: Me tienen de vuelta

Kurt: Gracias a Dios Caridad, me volvería loco sin usted la semana que entra

Caridad: Mi cocina sigue viva

Kurt: Tal como la dejó

Caridad: Menos mal, pensé que la encontraría destrozada

Kurt: Gracias por los ánimos

Caridad: ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Kurt: Bien, Solo que me las vi negras estas dos semanas

Caridad: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Nos chocaron y a Blaine se le fracturó el brazo, así que tuve que ayudarlo en la oficina, y en muchas cosas

Caridad: Llevas dos semanas ya

Kurt: Si, he sobrevivido

Caridad: ¿No te han dado ningún susto?

Kurt: ¿Susto?

Caridad: ¿Algún animal extraño no ha aparecido en tu cuarto?

Kurt: No, nada

Caridad: Eso quiere decir que le simpatizaste al niño, y ya vas de ganar

Kurt: Eso espero Caridad, mañana inicio mis clases

Caridad: Son en las noches

Kurt: Si, Blaine me había dicho que se haría cargo de dormir y darle de cenar a Agustín esos días

Caridad: Yo lo hago, en caso que el señor no pueda

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Caridad: No a ti, te hiciste cargo de mis obligaciones

En la tarde Blaine habló con Kurt,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: Podemos hablar

Kurt: Si desde luego

Ese tono lo espantó,

Kurt: ¿Hice algo?

Blaine: No, te quería decir que la semana que entra la tienes libre

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: La pedí de vacaciones, así que me haré cargo de mi hijo, ¿es tu primera semana de clases?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Para que estés más descansado

Kurt: Gracias, pero no me la vas a pagar

Blaine: ¿Se la desconté a Caridad?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Eso contesta a tu pregunta

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: De nada

El domingo terminó, y los dos se fueron a dormir, Solo que, Kurt no podía dormir y bajó a tomar agua,

Blaine: Booo

Kurt: ¡Ayyy!

Blaine: Te asusté

Kurt: Si, no pensé que estuviera alguien despierto

Blaine: De repente sufro de insomnio

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Dado que estamos despiertos, ¿por qué no platicamos un rato?

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: No sé, cuéntame de tu vida

Kurt: ¿Mi vida?

Blaine: Esta vez no tienes a quien ir a ver

Kurt: Bien

Kurt se sentó,

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres saber de mi vida?

Blaine: Sé que estudiaste arquitectura, eres de Clovis y vas a estudiar una maestría

Kurt: Mi edad y mi nombre

Blaine: También

Kurt: Casi es todo, antes de venirme me propusieron matrimonio

Blaine: Pero no aceptaste

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: No me quería ver entre las obligaciones de una familia y la escuela

Blaine: Eso es lo que haces aquí

Kurt: Lo sé, si mi exnovio me viera se estuviera riendo de mi

Blaine: ¿Por?

Kurt: El me lo dijo, estás huyendo de eso y lo harás

Blaine: Te echó una maldición

Kurt: Eso creo yo

Blaine: ¿Qué más?

Kurt: Nada, como no acepté casarme con él terminamos, me vine para acá, y desde hace dos semanas he vivido algo que nunca pensé

Blaine: Me imagino

Kurt: ¿Y tú?

Blaine: Yo pues verás, mis padres murieron cuando tenía como seis años, desde entonces mi tía se hizo cargo de mí, estuve estudiando

Kurt: ¿Qué estudiaste?

Blaine: Lic. en Administración de Empresas

Kurt: Para hacerte cargo de los restaurantes

Blaine: No exactamente, fue algo que me llamó la atención y me ha servido para administrar el negocio

Kurt: Yo estudié arquitectura, porque desde niño me atraía mucho dibujar, me imaginaba haciendo diseños de lugares, los monumentos que tenemos, no sé, me fascina ese mundo

Blaine: ¿Cuánto duraste con tu novio?

Kurt: Toda mi carrera

Blaine: Más que un matrimonio

Kurt: Si, una pregunta

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Blaine: Al principio, tenía la esperanza

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Que regresara

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: El otro papá de Agustín

Kurt: No estaban casados, según sé

Blaine: Si, te contaron

Kurt: Algo, mi tía, pero solo me dijo que él

Blaine: Desapareció

Kurt: Si, ¿cómo lo conociste?

Blaine: Cuando iba a terminar la carrera lo conocí, nos enamoramos, tuvimos una relación fugaz diría yo, él quedó embarazado

Kurt: ¿No te casaste con él?

Blaine: Yo se lo propuse, pero no quiso, el día que nació mi hijo en la noche hablamos

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: De hacer una vida juntos, nos llevábamos bien y por el niño formar una familia resultaba lo más lógico

Kurt: Pero se fue

Blaine: Si, siento que se espantó, al igual que tú no quería responsabilidades

Kurt: Así que me parezco a él

Blaine: En algunos aspectos, el embarazo prácticamente vino a arruinar su vida

Kurt: ¿No lo quería?

Blaine: No, probablemente por eso se fue

Kurt: Yo no quiero tener hijos ahora, pero no me podría separar de uno si ya lo tengo

Blaine: Lo mismo pensaba yo, por eso creía que reflexionaría y regresaría, pero después de cuatro años no pasó

Kurt: Así que iniciaste tu relación con Elijah

Blaine: Si, pero como podrás percatarte a mi hijo no le agrada

Kurt: Igual y con el tiempo

Blaine: Él quería venir a vivir conmigo

Kurt: Si eso escuché el día que discutieron

Blaine: Toda la cuadra se enteró con sus gritos

Kurt: No le agrada mi presencia aquí

Blaine: Lo oíste tú mismo

Kurt: Si supiera que

Blaine: Piensas que soy un antipático

Kurt: Va mejorando mi concepto sobre ti

Blaine: Mi idea sobre ti, también va cambiando

Los dos se rieron, estuvieron hablando hasta entrada la madrugada, al día siguiente en la noche Kurt se fue a sus clases,

Adam: ¿Está ocupado?

Kurt: No

Adam: Gracias. Hola, mi nombre es Adam

Kurt: Mucho gusto, Kurt

Adam: ¿De dónde eres?

Kurt: De Clovis y tú

Adam: Soy de San Francisco

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adam: Vine a dejar un poco la contaminación, ¿y tú?

Kurt: No estaba la carrera en donde vivo

Adam: Así que tuviste que emigrar

Kurt: Si

La clase empezó, cuando salieron,

Adam: ¿No quieres ir a cenar? aquí cerca hay un restaurante italiano, hacen unas pizzas individuales muy ricas

Kurt: Estará muy lejos

Adam: No, cruzando el puente

Kurt: Bueno vamos

Fueron a cenar, intercambiaron teléfonos, Kurt regresó casi a las doce, no había nadie despierto, así que se fue a dormir.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, había olvidado que Blaine le dijo que tendría la semana libre, entró al cuarto del niño casi al mismo tiempo que él,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: ¿Qué haces despierto?

Kurt: Venía a levantar a Agustín, para arreglarlo para el colegio

Blaine: No te acuerdas que te di la semana libre

Kurt: Lo olvidé

Blaine: ¿Ayer a qué hora regresaste?

Kurt: Como las doce casi

Blaine: No era hasta las 9:00 tu clase

Kurt: Si, Solo que un compañero me invitó a cenar

Blaine: Me parece bien

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Regresa a dormir

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No, de nada

La semana libre le cayó muy bien, ya que las dos anteriores habían sido un caos, sus tías de ambos regresaron del crucero, el miércoles las tuvieron de visita,

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Inés: Hola lindo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias adelante

Inés: Y mi sobrino, y el diablito

Kurt: No están

María: ¿Dónde fueron sobrino?

Kurt: Al parque tía

Inés: Está mi sobrino de vacaciones

Kurt: Si Inés, pidió la semana y como estuve ayudándolo con lo del auto

Inés: ¿Cuál auto?

Kurt: Es que no saben

Inés: No

Kurt: El día que regresamos de dejarlas en el aeropuerto nos chocaron, y a Blaine se le fracturó el brazo

Inés: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si Inés, pero no te asustes, afortunadamente solo fue una fractura

María: ¿A ustedes no les sucedió nada?

Kurt: No tía, ni a Agustín ni a mí, el golpe fue del lado del conductor

Inés: Y nosotras divirtiéndonos

Kurt: No te preocupes Inés, fue algo difícil porque Caridad se tuvo que ausentar unos días, porque su hija estaba enferma, pero sobrevivimos

María: Te quedaste con todo el paquete hijo

Kurt: Se podría decir que si tía, tuve que llevar a Blaine a la oficina, así que Agustín no fue a la escuela en dos semanas, aunque hizo sus tareas

Inés: ¿Todavía trae el yeso?

Kurt: Se lo retiraron el sábado

Inés: Menos mal

Kurt: Si, porque yo inicié mis clases el lunes, y sería un poco complicado

Inés: Así que hiciste papel de esposo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Inés: Me imagino que lo tuviste que auxiliar para que se vistiera, y esas cosas

Kurt: Si, a ponerse la camisa y hacer la corbata

Inés: Estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos

Kurt: Si Inés ¿por qué?

Inés: Curiosidad, ¿cómo se han llevado?

Kurt: Un poco mejor

Inés: ¿No te simpatiza mi sobrino?

Kurt: Es que algunas actitudes me molestan, pero bueno a él tampoco le caigo tan bien

Inés: Probablemente sea mi culpa, lo presioné para que te aceptara

En eso llegaron Blaine y el niño, se saludaron,

Inés: Hijo, estás ya bien

Blaine: Si tía, Kurt les dijo lo del auto

Inés: Si

Blaine: El auto quedó destrozado, lo dieron como pérdida total

Inés: Estuvo fuerte

Blaine: Si, solo que el impacto solo fue de mi lado

Inés: Menos mal que no fue nada grave

Blaine: Si tía, y gracias por la recomendación

Inés: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: De contratar a Kurt, y estabas en lo cierto María, tu sobrino es muy bueno, se hizo cargo de todo estas dos semanas

Kurt: No es para tanto

Blaine: Honor a quien honor merece

Kurt: Si tú lo dices

Platicaron de la odisea que resultaron esas dos semanas, cuando se iban,

Inés: Sobrino, ¿cómo va el proyecto de remodelación?

Blaine: Lo aceptaron por fin

Inés: Hasta que abrieron los ojos

Blaine: Les agradó la maqueta, y todo gracias a las acertadas recomendaciones de tu sobrino, María

María: En serio

Kurt: Solo hice algunas sugerencias tía

Blaine: Las cuales fueran factor para que me aceptaran el proyecto

Inés: Te dije que tenía un sobrino brillante

Blaine: Es bueno en arquitectura

Kurt: Pero pésimo como amo de casa, anda dilo

Blaine: Siendo sincero, si

Kurt: No toma en consideración el esfuerzo que hice

Blaine: Hasta lavó trastes

Los dos se empezaron a reír,

Inés: ¿Cuál fue el chiste?

Blaine: Ninguno tía, Solo que a Kurt le parecí desde que me conoció un antipático

María: Se lo dijiste hijo

Kurt: Si tía, pero él no se quedó atrás, me dijo que era un engreído

Inés: Son muy sinceros entre ustedes

Blaine: Si tía, pero intentamos limar asperezas

Kurt: Ha aprendido a no hablar hasta que la otra persona termine

Blaine: Y Kurt ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo, por llevar la casa

María: Al menos el brazo roto, sirvió de algo

Inés: Si María

Las dos señoras se fueron sorprendidas, aunque Inés convenció a su sobrino de que aceptara a Kurt, no estaba segura que funcionaran las cosas, María le había dicho que a su sobrino, le interesaban otras cosas y no tener la obligación de una familia, lo cual era el papel que había desempeñado esas dos semanas.

La primera semana de clases no resultó tan pesada, con el dinero que Blaine le había pagado compró la gran cantidad de material y libros que le pidieron; además de que en la semana libre avanzó mucho en su trabajo para organizarse la siguiente en la cual si tendría que cuidar al niño y asistir a las clases. El sábado, Kurt se fue temprano a su clase,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: ¿Y Kurt?

Blaine: Se fue a sus clases

Agustín: Umm

Blaine: ¿Qué hijo?

Agustín: Lo extraño

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: Vamos por él

Blaine: ¿Por quién?

Agustín: Por Kurt, así como va por mi

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir por Kurt?

Agustín: A su Escuela

Estaba a un lado, así que no le costaba nada, y por su hijo fueron, era grande el Campus, así que primero dieron una vuelta, él había estudiado ahí, al ser sábado no había muchas clases, por lo que dieron un recorrido para dar con el salón donde estaba Kurt, lo encontraron y esperaron a que terminara su clase, cuando Kurt salió se sorprendió al verlos,

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola Kurt

Agustín: Te extrañé y venimos por ti

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a comer?

Kurt: ¿A la casa?

Blaine: No, le prometí llevarlo a comer fuera

Kurt: Si, solo me pongo de acuerdo con un compañero para un trabajo

Blaine: Te esperamos abajo

Kurt: Ok

Blaine y su hijo bajaron del edificio,

Adam: Kurt

Kurt: ¿Si?

Adam: ¿Quieres ir a comer?

Kurt: No puedo, ya tengo un compromiso

Adam: ¿Con él que hablabas?

Kurt: Si, es mi jefe

Adam: ¿Tu jefe?

Kurt: Trabajo en su casa, cuidando a su hijo

Adam: ¿Y vas a ir a comer con él?

Kurt: El niño me ha tomado mucho cariño, y vinieron por mí

Adam: Ni hablar me hubiera gustado invitarte

Kurt: Quizás mañana

Adam: Bueno, te hablo en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo y vemos lo del trabajo

Kurt: Si gracias, espero tu llamada

Adam: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

A Kurt le hubiera gustado irse con Adam, pero ya había dicho que sí, sobretodo que se tomaron la molestia de ir por él a su escuela. Se fueron a comer, durante la comida

Blaine: ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?

Kurt: Muy bien, gracias a esta semana me he podido adelantar para organizarme la siguiente que ya regreso al trabajo

Blaine: Que bueno que te sirvió

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine: No hiciste más trabajo del debido las anteriores, era solo una compensación

Kurt: Hasta el lunes regreso al trabajo

Blaine: Si, yo me haré cargo de mi hijo en la tarde

Regresaron de comer,

Blaine: Hijo, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Agustín: Andar en bici

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir al Parque?

Agustín: Siii

Kurt había subido a arreglar sus cosas, ya que él le dijo que se haría cargo del niño toda la tarde, estaba acostado descansando y esperando la llamada de Adam, cuando tocaron la puerta,

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Kurt: Adelante

Blaine: ¿Estás haciendo algo?

Kurt: No, ¿vas a salir?

Blaine: Si, Agustín y yo vamos a ir al parque ¿no quieres ir?

Kurt: ¿Dónde?

Blaine: Es un lugar que solía ser una fábrica, ahora lo han convertido en una zona de recreación

Kurt: Suena interesante, tengo que esperar una llamada

Blaine: Bueno, cumplí con invitarte

Kurt: ¿Cumpliste?

Blaine: Agustín me lo pidió, solo que él se quedó abajo jugando

El niño había subido, y,

Agustín: ¿Te animas?

Decirle a él era fácil, pero con el niño,

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Hijo, Kurt tiene que esperar una llamada

Agustín: Quiero que vaya

Kurt: Tiene mi celular, me puede llamar ahí

Blaine: ¿Vas entonces?

Kurt: Si gracias

Los tres se fueron al parque, anduvieron ahí dando vueltas,

Blaine: ¿Te gusta?

Kurt: Es lindo

Blaine: En la noche se ve medio tenebroso

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Era una fábrica, así que digamos que no se construyó para que tuviera bonita fachada

Kurt: Pues si

Habían limado algunas asperezas, pero no se llevaban del todo bien, pero al niño le agradaba que fuera Kurt y pues ni hablar, solo Blaine veía un problema potencial ante esto, cuando regresara su novio. En eso sonó su celular,

Blaine: Me disculpas

Kurt: Si Blaine

Se alejó un poco, Kurt se queda cuidando a Agustín

Blaine: Bueno

Nick: Hola hombre

Blaine: Hola Nick

Nick: ¿Dónde andas?

Blaine: En el parque, ¿sucede algo?

Nick: Nada grave, solo que tienes un compromiso dentro de tres horas

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Tienes una cena

Blaine: ¿Hoy?

Nick: Te digo que dentro de tres horas

Blaine: ¿Con quién o de qué?

Nick: Es el aniversario de bodas del Lic. Medrano

Blaine: ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Nick: Se me olvidó, con todo lo de tu accidente y la aprobación del proyecto

Blaine: Así que estoy con el tiempo justo

Nick: Si Blaine

Blaine: ¿Dónde es?

Nick: ¿Tienes donde apuntar?

Blaine: Si, espérame

Blaine sacó un papel de su cartera y anotó la dirección

Nick: Algo más

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Te aconsejo que vayas con Kurt

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Es una cena donde irán algunos de los socios con sus respectivas parejas, tú dices si vas solos o le dices a tu hermoso niñero que te acompañe

Blaine: Nick

Nick: Te lo paso al costo

Blaine: ¿Con quién vas a ir tú?

Nick: Con Jeff Sterling

Blaine: ¿Nueva conquista?

Nick: No, viejo amor

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Te platico después

Blaine: De acuerdo

Nick: Nos vemos en la reunión

Blaine: Si, adiós

El colgó, antes de regresar donde estaba Kurt y Agustín, habló con su Tía,

Blaine: Hola tía

Inés: Sobrino, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien gracias, te hablo para variar

Inés: Para pedirme un favor

Blaine: Si, es que Nick me acaba de avisar que dentro de tres horas tengo una cena

Inés: ¿Qué necesitas?

Blaine: ¿Puedes quedarte con Agustín?

Inés: Si desde luego, le diste la semana de vacaciones a Kurt

Blaine: Si, pero aparte de eso, le voy a pedir si me acompaña, es una cena de parejas, y si voy solo no será grata

Inés: Te entiendo, ¿dónde están?

Blaine: En el parque, traje a Agustín para que un anduviera en bicicleta

Inés: Bien, supongo que se les acabó el paseo

Blaine: Exacto

Inés: Te veo en tu casa dentro de una hora para quedarme con el niño

Blaine: Gracias tía

Inés: De nada

Él fue con Kurt y Agustín,

Blaine: Hijo, te tengo una mala noticia

Agustín: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me acaba de hablar tu padrino, que tengo una cena

Agustín: ¿Tenemos que irnos?

Blaine: Si, pero te lo compenso mañana llevándote al cine

Agustín: Bien

En el auto de regreso,

Blaine: Hay tráfico, a ver si no nos gana mi tía

Kurt: ¿Va a ir Inés?

Blaine: Si, para quedarse con Agustín

Kurt: Yo puedo cuidarlo

Blaine: No, bueno si aceptas

Kurt: ¿Si acepto?

Blaine: Es que la cena es de parejas, así que ¿no te gustaría acompañarme?

Kurt: ¿Sigue tu novio de viaje?

Blaine: Regresa en unos días, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Gracias

Llegaron a la casa, al entrar a la sala, su tía ya estaba ahí,

Kurt: Buenas tardes Inés

Inés: Buenas tardes Kurt, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias

Blaine: Hola Tía

Inés: Hola, y usted jovencito no saluda

Agustín: Si, hola

Inés: Míralo, sin beso

Agustín: Voy

El niño se acercó y le dio un beso,

Inés: Te vas a quedar conmigo

Agustín: ¿Y Kurt?

Blaine: Me va a acompañar a la cena

Agustín: Si me quedo contigo

Kurt: Me voy a arreglar

Inés: Adelante lindo

Kurt: ¿La cena es formal o informal?

Blaine: Formal

Kurt: Para no hacerte quedar mal, te enseño dos trajes y me dices cual sería el adecuado

Blaine: Ok

Inés: Yo me hago cargo del diablito

Blaine: Gracias tía

Los dos subieron, Kurt sacó de su guardarropa dos trajes,

Kurt: Negro o este como especie de azul

Blaine: Me gusta más el azul

Kurt: Bueno este será

Blaine: Te dejo para que te arregles y yo también me tengo que cambiar

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: No de nada

Blaine se fue a su cuarto, Kurt se dio un baño y se arregló, dos horas después él le fue a tocar,

Blaine: ¿Estás listo?

Kurt: Sip

Kurt abrió la puerta,

Kurt: ¿Paso la revisión?

Kurt se dio una vuelta,

Blaine: Se les hará a los ejecutivos conocer al hombre de tan brillantes ideas

Kurt: Al que le pagaron una fortuna

Blaine: Fue lo justo por tu trabajo

Bajaron en la sala, el niño se había quedado dormido,

Inés: Se quedó dormido

Kurt: Se cansó

Inés: Que bonito te ves

Kurt: Gracias Inés

Blaine: Voy a subir a mi hijo a su cama, y nos vamos

Kurt: Aquí te espero

Blaine cargó al niño para subirlo, mientras regresaba,

Inés: Siendo tan lindo no has encontrado galán

Kurt: Un compañero me invitó a cenar, y quedó de hablarme, pero no lo hizo

Inés: ¿Cómo se llama?

Kurt: Adam

Inés: ¿Estudia contigo?

Kurt: Tenemos dos clases juntos

Inés: ¿Es arquitecto también?

Kurt: Supongo, no necesitas ser arquitecto para entrar a esta maestría

Inés: Ahí viene mi sobrino

Blaine: Estamos con el tiempo encima

Inés: Se divierten

Blaine: Gracias tía

Kurt: Gracias Inés

Los dos se fueron a la cena, cuando llegaron,

Nick: Veo que seguiste mi consejo

Blaine: Si Nick

Kurt: Buenas noches Nick, ¿cuál consejo?

Blaine: Me sugirió que te invitara, y por lo que veo no fue un error, sería el único sin pareja

En eso un chico se acercó,

- Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Nick: Déjame te presento a Jeff Sterling, él es Blaine Anderson dueño de la cadena donde trabajo

Jeff: Mucho gusto

Blaine: El gusto es mío

Nick: Y él es Kurt

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Jeff: ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Soy Jeff Sterling

Kurt: Tengo mala memoria con los nombres

Jeff: Yo si me acuerdo del tuyo, Kurt Hummel

Kurt: Si, ¿de dónde nos conocemos?

Jeff: De Clovis, hice mi servicio social allá, soy doctor, un día atendí a tu hermano

Kurt: Si, discúlpame

Jeff: No te preocupes, ¿ya no se le han atravesado más bichos a tu hermano?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es que tenía una suerte, en una semana le picaron varios insectos y tuvimos que llevarlo a la clínica, Jeff lo atendió todas esas veces

Jeff: Así es, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Vine a estudiar mi Maestría

Jeff: Yo estoy estudiando mi especialidad

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Jeff: En pediatría, me faltan como tres meses para terminarla

Nick: El mundo es pequeño

Blaine: Si Nick

Estuvieron platicando de varias cosas,

Jeff: ¿Estás trabajando Kurt?

Kurt: Si

Jeff: ¿En dónde?

Kurt: En casa de Blaine

Jeff: ¿Haciendo planos?

Kurt: No de arquitecto, cuido a su hijo

Nick: Y de paso cuida al papá

Jeff: Es tu…

Kurt: No

Blaine: Soy su jefe antipático

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: No les hagas caso Jeff, así se llevan, digamos que no se caían bien, pero como a mi ahijado le simpatizó Kurt, él se tuvo que aguantar

Kurt: Y me contrató

Blaine: Pero hemos limado asperezas

Nick: Ahí viene el Lic. Medrano

Un señor de edad avanzada se acercó,

Lic. Medrano: Buenas noches, todo bien

Blaine: Felicidades

Lic. Medrano: Muchas gracias, Blaine, ¿no me presentas al joven?

Blaine: Desde luego, es el Arquitecto Kurt Hummel

Lic. Medrano: Así que usted fue el creador de los cambios

Kurt: Si, mucho gusto

Lic. Medrano: Mucho gusto, Lic. Alejandro Medrano, le salvó el cuello a este hombre

Kurt: ¿A quién?

Blaine: A mí

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Lic. Medrano: No sabías, tenía varios meses Blaine tratando de que le autorizáramos el proyecto, pero había algo que no nos convencía

Blaine: Y gracias a tu crítica constructiva, lo autorizaron

Lic. Medrano: ¿Trabajas para algún despacho?

Kurt: No, estoy estudiando mi maestría

Lic. Medrano: Tengo un conocido que tiene una firma importante, le voy a hablar de ti

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Lic. Medrano: Con permiso, que se sigan divirtiendo

Una vez que se fue,

Nick: Te van a dejar sin niñero

Blaine: Eso veo Nick, solo espero que no le de consejos tan efectivos a la competencia

Kurt se rió,

Nick: ¿Qué van a hacer mañana?

Blaine: Quedé de llevar a tu ahijado al cine

Nick: ¿Solos los dos?

Blaine: Si Kurt no tiene compromisos, quizás quiera ir

Kurt: No, se suponía que me iban a hablar para lo de un proyecto, pero no lo hicieron

Nick: ¿Por qué no vamos los cinco?

Blaine: ¿Cuáles cinco?

Nick: Ustedes tres, si Jeff quiere ir, y yo

Jeff: Si me gustaría, me encantan las películas de niños

Kurt: A mí también

Jeff: Si y de repente te ven como bicho raro Kurt

Nick: Si no vas con un niño

Kurt: Pues sí

A eso de la una de la mañana regresaron, su tía estaba ya dormida así que no la quisieron despertar,

Blaine: Muchas gracias por acompañarme

Kurt: Fue un placer

Blaine: ¿No resultó tan desagradable mi presencia?

Kurt: Cada día se va haciendo más soportable

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

~Regresa Elijah

~Leucemia


	4. Cap 4

**— 4 —**

Al siguiente día se fueron al cine, Adam no le llamó, así que Kurt los acompañó,

Agustín: Mira ahí está mi padrino

Kurt: Si

El niño corrió para saludar a Nick,

Kurt: Hola

Nick: Así que de nuevo los acompañaste

Kurt: Si

Nick: Dejaste muy impresionados anoche a varios de los accionistas

Kurt: Nick

Nick: Es la verdad, Jeff no me va a dejar mentir

Jeff: Si yo escuché todos los buenos comentarios

Kurt: Jeff, le estás siguiendo la corriente a Nick

Jeff: No, de verdad

Blaine: Bueno en lo que empieza la función, ¿les parece si tomamos un helado?

Nick: Excelente idea Blaine

Los cinco se fueron a comprar el helado, Kurt y Jeff llevaron al niño a un juego, mientras tanto,

Nick: Ves, y no querías llevar al niñero hermoso

Blaine: Ya basta Nick

Nick: Es la verdad

Blaine: Oye, no me contaste eso de que un viejo amor

Nick: Si, Jeff fue mi novio en la preparatoria

Blaine: Esa no te la sabía amigo

Nick: Es que fue un recuerdo hermoso

Blaine: Woah, suenas enamorado

Nick: Me lo encontré hace como siete días en el super, es más bello que cuando la conocí

Blaine: Nunca te había escuchado hablar así

Nick: Ese hombre me robó el corazón

Blaine: Pero es todo lo contrario

Nick: Con los que salgo comúnmente

Blaine: Exacto

Nick: Si, será por eso, me fascina la entrega que le pone a su carrera

Blaine: Nick me estás sorprendiendo, yo pensaba que serías un soltero empedernido y no

Nick: Yo me veía igual, pero con él si perdería la soltería

Blaine: Lo encontraste hace siete días, y dices eso, estás grave

Nick: Lo sé

Blaine: Y me críticas que quiera que

Nick: No me lo compares, siento decirte que Eli no se le acerca a Jeff en nada

Blaine: Mejor dejemos el tema ahí

Nick: Si ya es hora de entrar al cine

Blaine: Los voy a buscar

Nick: Ok

Blaine les habló,

Blaine: Ya es hora ¿Quieren palomitas?

Kurt: Si gracias

Entraron al cine, fueron a la dulcería y compraron algunas cosas, en el cine, primero pasó Jeff, luego Nick, y Agustín que iba atrás de Kurt de la mano de su papá corrió para sentarse al lado de su padrino

Agustín: Yo a tu lado

Nick: Bien pensado ahijado

Los dos se rieron, Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine

Kurt: Te pasas tu primero

Blaine: No, hazlo tú

Kurt: Gracias

Antes de que empezara la función, sonó un celular,

Blaine: Voy a pagar el celular

Kurt: Si por favor, no me agrada que suenen a mitad de la función

Blaine: No, si no volveré a ser el jefe antipático

Kurt: Y yo

No lo dejó terminar de decir nada,

Blaine: Aja

Los dos se rieron, mientras tanto en casa de Blaine,

Camelia: Bueno

- Me comunicas con Blaine

Camelia: No se encuentra ¿de parte de quién?

- De Elijah Colin

Camelia: El señor no está, salió con su hijo al cine

Elijah: Por eso tiene el celular apagado

Camelia: Me imagino

Elijah: Ni hablar, tienes donde apuntar

Camelia: ¿Cómo?

Elijah: Te voy a dejar un recado tarada

Eso le molestó a Camelia,

Camelia: Ok

Elijah: Dile que llego hoy a las 7:00 en el vuelo 530, que vaya por mí al aeropuerto

Camelia: Ok

Elijah: Anotaste todo

Camelia: Si

Elijah: No se te olvide darle el recado

Camelia: No

Ni adiós le dijo, Camelia no había anotado nada, así que

Camelia: Si le voy a decir. Ni hablar, quizás me regaña el señor, pero se me pasó decirle, esa será mi excusa, además ni supo con quién habló

Camelia se fue a hacer sus cosas, después de la función de cine,

Blaine: ¿Les parece si vamos a comer?

Agustín: Siiii

Nick: Podemos ir a comer aquí mismo en la plaza

Blaine: Estaría bien Nick

Los cinco se fueron a comer, Kurt y Jeff fueron juntos al baño,

Jeff: Así que andas por aquí

Kurt: Así es

Jeff: ¿Cómo llegaste a casa del amigo de Nick?

Kurt: Mi tía es amiga de la tía de él

Jeff: Ya veo, ¿te llevas bien con Blaine?

Kurt: La verdad es que no me simpatizó en nada cuando lo conocí, pero hemos limado asperezas

Jeff: Me sorprendió cuando dijo que es tu jefe antipático

Kurt: Es que lo obligaron casi a aceptarme, su tía insistió mucho, además de que a Agustín le simpaticé

Jeff: Es lo que veo

Kurt: Lo quiero mucho, me da tanta ternura

Jeff: Fíjate que no te veo como papá

Kurt: Ni yo me veía, pero he hecho de amo de casa, papá y de todo

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Blaine se accidentó, y tuve que ayudarlo

Jeff: Por eso decía que habías sido su niñero

Kurt: Aja

Regresaron del baño, estuvieron un buen rato comiendo, después fueron a dar una vuelta en la plaza, regresaron a eso de las siete de la noche,

Blaine: Camelia ya llegamos

Camelia: Buenas tardes señor

Blaine: ¿No me habló nadie?

Camelia: No

Agustín: Papito quiero jugar

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Agustín: Con mi pista, los tres

Los tres subieron a jugar, por mientras en el aeropuerto,

Elijah: Son más de la siete, y no llega. Seguramente no le dio el mensaje, Pero me va a oír cuando llegue

Elijah salió del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi, pudo haberle llamado, pero decidió que le daría una lección, él concluyó que con quien había hablado era con Kurt; aunque habían comido bien, al niño se le antojó una malteada, y bajaron a la cocina a hacerla,

Blaine: Yo las hago

Kurt: ¿Sabes hacerlas?

Blaine: Desde luego Kurt, no me pongas esa cara

Agustín: A mi papito le quedan ricas

Blaine: Si, un poco de helado y leche

Kurt: A ver si es cierto

Blaine empezó a hacer las malteadas, sirvió los tres vasos,

Blaine: Aquí tienes

Kurt: Gracias

Agustín: Está rico papito

Blaine: A ver, ¿cuál es tu crítica?

Kurt: No sé déjame la analizo bien

Kurt probó la malteada, y

Blaine: ¿Está rica?

Kurt: Si

En eso tocaron a la puerta, Camelia fue a abrir,

Elijah: ¿Dónde está Blaine?

Camelia: Buenas noches, en la cocina

Elijah: ¿Con quién?

Camelia: Con Kurt y su hijo

Elijah: Ahh genial y yo esperándolo

Camelia: Le aviso

Elijah: No te molestes, conozco el camino

Entró, estaba muy enojado, en la cocina,

Blaine: No solo está rica, sino que te quedaron bigotes

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si

Blaine tomó una servilleta y le limpió,

Elijah: Buenas noches amor

Eso no había sido buena idea, Blaine se volteó,

Blaine: Eli, ¿cuándo llegaste?

Elijah: Hoy

Blaine: Me hubieras hablado

Elijah: Lo hice, pero creo que no te dieron mi recado

Blaine: No me dijeron

Elijah: Estuve marcando a tu celular

Blaine: Lo apagué para entrar al cine y se me olvidó prenderlo

Blaine se acercó para saludarlo, Kurt sentía como Elijah no le quitaba la vista de encima, intuyó que pensaba que él era el que no le había dado el recado,

Kurt: Bueno Agustín, es hora de ir a la cama

Agustín: Está bien

Kurt: Buenas noches, con permiso

Kurt y el niño apenas habían caminado un poco,

Elijah: No tan rápido

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Elijah: ¿Por qué no le diste el recado?

Kurt: Yo no

Blaine: Eli, Kurt no estaba en la casa fue con nosotros al cine y de ahí a comer, Kurt no te contestó el teléfono

Elijah: ¿Qué estuviste todo el día con él?

Blaine: Con Nick y mi hijo

Agustín: Si y el novio de mi padrino

Elijah: Ahh

Blaine: Kurt llévate a mi hijo

Kurt: Con permiso

Cuando se habían ido,

Blaine: Eli, no creo que

Elijah: Te fuiste con él a comer

Blaine: Y con más gente, ayer me acompañó a una cena

Elijah: ¿Qué?

Ese no había sido un comentario muy inteligente de su parte,

Elijah: Te fuiste a una cena con él

Blaine: Era algo con parejas, y como no estabas

Elijah: Despídelo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Elijah: Despide a Kurt

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Elijah: No soporto que esté aquí

Blaine: Pero mi hijo

Elijah: Lo despides o terminamos, y lo quiero ver yo mismo

Elijah lo jaló, Kurt y Agustín iban en las escaleras,

Elijah: Detente

Kurt: Perdón ¿qué cosa?

Elijah: Vamos

Blaine: Eli, por favor basta

Elijah: Despídelo

Agustín: ¿Qué?

Elijah: Vas a cambiar de niñero

Agustín: No, papito

El niño se soltó de Kurt y bajó un poco, pero se rodó

Kurt: ¡Agustín!

Blaine: Hijo respóndeme

El niño se había pegado en la cabeza,

Elijah: Está fingiendo

Kurt: Se rodó por las escaleras

Elijah: No estoy hablando contigo niño

Blaine: Lo voy a llevar al hospital, Kurt ven conmigo

Kurt: Si

Elijah: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Eli no te quiero ver de nuevo en mi casa

Elijah: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Vete ¿no oíste bien?, vamos Kurt

Los dos salieron, Blaine puso en la parte de atrás al niño,

Blaine: Vete con él, para que no se vaya a caer

Kurt: Si, Blaine

Blaine: Yo voy a manejar

En cuanto salieron,

Camelia: Escuchó al señor, fuera

Elijah: ¿Quién te crees?

Camelia: Solo hago lo que el señor dijo, no quiere que vuelva, así que adiós

Elijah: No

Camelia lo sacó de la casa, en el trayecto,

Kurt: No despierta

Blaine: No, esto no puede estar pasando

Kurt: Tranquilo, cuidado

Un auto se les había cerrado,

Blaine: Tenemos que llegar al hospital

Kurt: Ve para adelante Blaine

Llegaron al hospital, le tomaron varios exámenes, mientras esperaban,

Blaine: Mi tía me lo advirtió

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Él no me traería nada bueno

Kurt: Tranquilo

Blaine: Mi hijo está allá adentro, no reaccionó en todo el camino

Kurt: Estará bien

Blaine: Me muero si le pasa algo

Blaine estaba llorando, Kurt se sentía extraño, desde que lo conoció casi podía pensar que era de piedra Blaine, siempre fue tan duro con él y eso que llevaba apenas un mes viviendo ahí, lo abrazó,

Kurt: Estará bien

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Verás que no será nada con consecuencias

Blaine: Fue mi culpa

Kurt: Fue un accidente, en todo caso sería más culpable yo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Si no lo hubiera soltado, pero todo pasó tan rápido

Kurt se puso a llorar,

Blaine: No fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente

Kurt: Será mejor que me vaya de tu casa, para evitarte problemas

En eso salió el doctor,

Blaine: ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?

Doctor: Algunos moretones, y se fracturó el brazo

Blaine: ¿Se recuperará?

Doctor: Si señor

Kurt: Ves Blaine, las cosas salieron bien

Doctor: Le estamos haciendo unos estudios

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Doctor: Tenemos duda de algo más, pero hasta que tenga los resultados se lo podré decir

Blaine: ¿Es algo grave?

Doctor: Prefiero no adelantarme, está en el cuarto 120

Blaine: Gracias

Doctor: En cuanto tenga los resultados lo busco

Blaine: Si gracias

Kurt y Blaine fueron al cuarto del niño, estaba dormido con su brazo enyesado,

Blaine: Mi hijo

Kurt: Tranquilo

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Por haberme acompañado

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si quieres irte a la casa

Kurt: Prefiero quedarme

Blaine: Mañana tienes tus clases

Kurt: Me quedo

Blaine: Gracias

Los dos se sentaron,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: No creo que sea conveniente que siga en tu casa

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Para evitarte problemas con tu novio

Blaine: ¿No oíste que lo corrí?

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: Primero que nada está mi hijo, más allá de todo y no pienso hacer nada que lo afecte

Kurt: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Blaine: Que en lugar de irte, quiero que te quedes

La noche se la pasaron cuidándolo, porque de repente se movía y se podía pegar con el yeso, por fin en la mañana llegó el doctor,

Doctor: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días doctor

Doctor: Tengo los resultados

Blaine: ¿No fueron solamente los moretones y el brazo roto?

Doctor: Del accidente si

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Doctor: Pero hay algo más

Kurt: ¿Algo más?

Doctor: Si joven, con los exámenes descubrimos algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Doctor: Su hijo tiene leucemia

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Doctor: Si, afortunadamente con este golpe se le descubrió

Blaine: No entiendo doctor

Doctor: Está en una etapa inicial, así que con un trasplante de médula tendrá posibilidades de recuperarse

Blaine: No

Kurt vio en el rostro de Blaine cómo se transfiguró, como si le hubieran quitado la vida, Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Necesita de muchos cuidados?

Doctor: Si joven, hasta la operación y necesitamos encontrar el donante

Blaine: ¿El donante?

Doctor: Si señor, de la médula, lo más factible es que sean parientes, probablemente usted resulte compatible, en un rato vendrá uno de mis colegas para explicarles el procedimiento

Blaine: Gracias

El doctor salió, él se sentó,

Blaine: Mi hijo

Kurt: Escuchaste al doctor con una operación se podrá curar

Blaine: No es posible

El empezó a llorar, Kurt no sabía qué hacer, le dolía verlo así y el niño, trató de tranquilizarse, en eso entró,

Jeff: Buenos días

Kurt: Jeff

Jeff: Kurt, Blaine, ¿es tu hijo?

Blaine: Si, ¿tú lo vas a atender?

Jeff: Si, me dieron el caso

Blaine: Sé sincero conmigo Jeff

Jeff: Tranquilo, la enfermedad no está avanzada, y es muy pequeño así que con el trasplante se curará, pero necesitamos encontrar al donador lo antes posible

Blaine: El doctor me dijo que posiblemente sería yo

Jeff: Eres su padre, es probable que salgas compatible, pero puede ser que no

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: A veces los parientes no salen compatibles, por eso te sugiero que se hagan el estudio dos personas más

Blaine: ¿Dos personas más?

Jeff: Si

Blaine: No tengo a más parientes que mi tía y es de edad avanzada

Kurt: Yo podría hacerme el estudio para ver si salgo compatible

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: No me las des, le he tomado mucho cariño a Agustín

Jeff: Les faltaría uno

Blaine: Puede ser Nick

Jeff: Yo lo localizo

Blaine: Gracias Jeff

Jeff: No te preocupes, en un rato lo van a dar de alta, necesita estar en reposo, los resultados de los estudios los tenemos en dos días, ustedes no creo que sea conveniente que se lo tomen hoy, pero haré que Nick se lo tome

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Están muy desvelados, y les podría afectar

Blaine: ¿Mañana?

Jeff: Duerman bien, para que el viernes tengamos los tres estudios

Blaine: Si gracias

Jeff: Con permiso

Ese mismo día se llevaron al niño a la casa,

Blaine: Kurt duérmete un rato, yo me encargo de mi hijo, tienes clase

Kurt: No te preocupes, no voy a ir

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Tenemos que descansar para lo de los estudios y prefiero no ir para estar bien

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: No, le he tomado mucho cariño a Agustín y haría lo que fuera

Blaine: Si sales compatible, ¿estarías dispuesto?

Kurt: Desde luego

Blaine: Gracias

Con la ayuda de Camelia y Caridad se turnaron para dormir, en la noche Camelia se quedó cuidándolo. Al día siguiente los dos se fueron a hacer los análisis Blaine estaba muy nervioso cuando llegaron,

Blaine: Nick

Kurt: Hola

Nick: Hola Kurt

Kurt: Hola

Nick: ¿Cómo está?

Blaine: Bien se quedó en la casa con mi tía

Nick: No pude venir a hacerme los análisis ayer, pero aquí estoy puesto

Blaine: Gracias amigo

Nick: Es mi ahijado, y sabes que lo quiero como mi hijo

Blaine: Ahí viene Jeff

Jeff se llevó primero a Kurt para que le tomaran la muestra, por mientras

Nick: ¿Qué sucedió?

Blaine: Se cayó de las escaleras

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Eli llegó ayer, Camelia me confesó en la mañana que había llamado, pero la trató mal y que no me dio el recado

Nick: ¿Eso cómo se relaciona con la caída de mi ahijado?

Blaine: Eli aseguraba que había hablado con Kurt

Nick: Y Kurt no te dio el recado

Blaine: Tuvimos una discusión, me dijo que lo corriera, salimos de la cocina, mi hijo y Kurt iban subiendo las escaleras, en fin se rodó, todo el camino estuvo inconsciente

Nick: Bueno amigo, al menos con el accidente descubrieron lo de su enfermedad

Blaine: Si, es lo que dijo el doctor

Nick: ¿Elijah?

Blaine: Lo corrí de mi casa

Nick: Eso quiere decir

Blaine: Que esa relación se terminó, no haré nada que dañe a mi hijo

Nick: Pues si

Después de tomarle los análisis regresaron a su casa, Kurt se fue a sus clases y en la noche se quedó cuidando a Agustín, ya que Blaine tenía una junta importante al siguiente día. Los días que siguieron para que llegara el viernes fueron muy desgastantes.

El viernes a las once de la mañana los citó Jeff para darles los resultados,

Blaine: ¿Tienes los resultados?

Jeff: En unos minutos me los traen Blaine

Blaine: ¿Salió alguien compatible?

Jeff: Según me informaron, si

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Jeff: Eso no me lo dijeron, por eso los cité a los tres

Nick: Pero uno de nosotros puede ser el donante

Jeff: Así es Nick

Kurt: Menos mal, eso agiliza todo

Jeff: Si Kurt, de hecho para tu tranquilidad Blaine en un mes podemos operar a tu hijo

Blaine: ¿Y después?

Jeff: Tendrá que tener algunos tratamientos y ciertos cuidados

Blaine: ¿Se curará por completo?

Jeff: Si todo sale bien Blaine

Blaine: ¿Hay algún riesgo en la operación?

Jeff: Algunas veces a pesar de tener la compatibilidad, existen ciertos casos de rechazo

Kurt: ¿Rechazo?

Jeff: Si Kurt, puede ser que hagamos el trasplante, pero el cuerpo de Agustín no responda como esperamos, pero tengamos fe que todo saldrá bien

En eso tocaron la puerta

Enfermera: Disculpe doctor, ya trajeron los resultados

Jeff: Adelante por favor

La enfermera entró y le dio un sobre a Jeff, sacó los papeles, revisó y,

Jeff: Bien, es un poco sorprendente

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Jeff: La persona que salió compatible

Blaine: ¿No fui yo?

Jeff: No Blaine, según los estudios la persona que es compatible con tu hijo es Kurt, así que si Kurt está dispuesto a someterse a la operación

Kurt: Si desde luego

Blaine lo volteó a ver,

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: No me las des

Nick: ¿Hay algún riesgo para el donante?

Jeff: No ninguno, la cirugía es relativamente sencilla, y la persona que es el donante solo requiere dos días de reposo después de la operación

Jeff sacó de su escritorio un calendario,

Jeff: Bien, tenemos que programar la operación

Blaine: Dices que es necesario esperar un mes

Jeff: Si Blaine, así que estaremos operando a tu hijo para mediados de Septiembre

Kurt: Podría ser cerca del puente

Jeff: Desde luego Kurt, estás estudiando

Kurt: Eso es lo de menos, si no es posible

Jeff: Si podemos operarlo el catorce si te parece, es verás

Jeff checó el calendario,

Jeff: Es martes

Blaine: Ese día tienes clases

Kurt: Tengo derecho a algunas faltas, y no hay mejor forma de utilizarlas

Nick: Te vas a ir al cielo

Kurt: No exageres Nick

Jeff les dio las instrucciones de los cuidados que debían tener tanto Kurt como el niño para la operación, al salir de ahí,

Nick: ¿Van para tu casa Blaine?

Blaine: Si, estoy preocupado por mi hijo

Nick: Caridad y Camelia lo cuidan bien

Blaine: Si, pero te juro que no quiero dejarlo ni un segundo solo

Nick: Lo vas a mal acostumbrar ¿verdad Kurt?

Kurt: Si lo está mal acostumbrando

Blaine: Mira quién lo dice, no te le has despegado a mi hijo ni un segundo, lo cual no tienes

Kurt: Lo hago de corazón, lo quiero mucho

Nick: Se da a querer el niño

Kurt: Si, y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él

Nick: ¿Como pelearte con su maestra?

Kurt: Entre otras cosas

Blaine: Y hasta someterte a una operación para salvarlo, gracias Kurt, mi tía tuvo razón cuando me dijo que te diera una oportunidad

Kurt: Solo hago lo que me dicta mi corazón, solo eso

Del hospital se fueron directo a su casa, cuando llegaron estaban de visita sus tías de ambos,

Inés: Hijo, ¿qué pasó?

Blaine: Ya nos dieron los resultados

Inés: ¿Y?

Blaine: No salí compatible

Inés: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si tía, yo no salí compatible

Inés: Y ahora, yo soy muy vieja, ¿si buscamos a S…

Kurt: No será necesario

María: ¿Por qué Kurt?

Kurt: El no salió compatible, pero yo si tía

Inés: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si Inés, así que yo seré el donante

Estuvieron platicando de todo lo que les dijo Jeff, entrada la tarde se fueron, Inés fue a dejar a María a su casa, en el trayecto,

Inés: No lo puedo creer

María: ¿Qué Inés?

Inés: Tu sobrino salió compatible

María: Si, yo lo que no puedo creer es que aceptara

Inés: ¿Por qué?

María: Mi sobrino le tiene pánico a los hospitales y a las agujas

Inés: ¿Qué?

María: Se podría decir que les tiene fobia, entra a ellos y se empieza a marear, le falta el aire, etc.

Inés: Estás bromeando

María: En lo absoluto

Inés: Pero se quedó con ellos la noche que se cayó Agustín

María: Así es

Inés: Y accedió a ser el donante, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste?

María: ¿Qué?

Inés: Eso de su miedo

María: Pues si Kurt ni siquiera se ha acordado o si lo tiene presente, debe querer mucho a Agustín para enfrentar ese miedo

Inés: Mi sobrino estará ahora convencido, que la latosa de su tía tenía razón

María: ¿Por qué?

Inés: Le dije que Eli no le traería nada bueno, y lo convencí para que aceptara a tu sobrino, el cual se ha convertido prácticamente en su esposo y papá de Agustín

María: Si verdad

Inés: Los hubieras visto cuando fueron a la cena

María: Y al otro día al cine

Inés: Si, y ya que mi sobrino terminó con el Elijah ese

María: ¿Terminó?

Inés: Si con la caída de Agustín lo mandó a volar, primero está su hijo

María: ¿Qué estás pensando?

Inés: No estaría mal volverlos una familia

María: ¿A quién?

Inés: Lo son casi

María: Inés, no hables en clave

Inés: No es ninguna clave, simplemente que me gustaría que tu sobrino dejara de ser niñero

María: ¿Por qué?

Inés: Para convertirse en el esposo de mi sobrino y en papá de Agustín

María: Mujer que cosas dices, ves que con trabajos se soportan

Inés: Nada es imposible

María: Pues no

Inés estaba convencida que no habría nadie más que pudiera ocupar esos dos papeles, ya que había salido Elijah de la vida de su sobrino, podría hacer mucho para hacer entrar a Kurt en la vida de él para siempre.

Esa misma tarde, Kurt recibió una llamada,

Kurt: Bueno

- Hola, ¿Kurt?

Kurt: Si él habla

- Hola soy Adam

Kurt: Adam, ¿cómo has estado?

Adam: Bien gracias ¿y tú?

Kurt: También

Adam: El lunes no te vi en la clase

Kurt: Si, no fui

Adam: Oye te hablaba para lo del proyecto de mañana, sé que es viernes, pero he tenido mucho trabajo

Kurt: No te preocupes yo he adelantado un poco, pero también he tenido muchas cosas que hacer

Adam: Te parece si nos vemos en una hora en la escuela, para ver que hacemos

Kurt: Este… no sé si pueda ir, quizás podemos dividirnos el trabajo

Adam: Estaría muy difícil

En eso Blaine iba pasando,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: ¿Si?

Kurt tapó el teléfono,

Blaine: Puedes tomarte la tarde libre

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Supongo que tienes que hacer algún proyecto

Kurt: De hecho estoy hablando con mi compañero

Blaine: Ve, yo me quedo con mi hijo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: De nada

Kurt volvió a hablar con Adam,

Kurt: Está bien Adam, nos vemos en una hora

Adam: En la biblioteca

Kurt: Si afuera de ella para localizarnos más rápido

Adam: Ok, te espero ahí

A la hora afuera de biblioteca,

Adam: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Adam lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla,

Adam: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: Es que ha sido una semana muy pesada

Adam: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Pasamos a la biblioteca, avanzamos y te platico

Adam: Ok

Los dos entraron, ya que estaban sentados, Kurt le mostró lo que había avanzado del proyecto, estuvieron trabajando sobre ello, a las dos horas lo habían terminado,

Kurt: Listo

Adam: Si, oye pero no me dijiste por qué esa cara

Kurt: Es la preocupación

Adam: ¿De qué?

Kurt: No recuerdo si te platiqué, trabajo de niñero

Adam: Si algo me dijiste

Kurt: Aunque más que trabajo

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Pues me he encariñado tanto con Agustín, que ya ni siquiera lo veo como un trabajo

Adam: Te invito un café y seguimos conversando

Kurt: Está bien, gracias

Adam: Adelante

Fueron a un café cerca de ahí,

Adam: Las personas con quienes trabajas fueron los que te buscaron saliendo de la clase del sábado

Kurt: Los mismos

Adam: Ese día solo iba un hombre y un niño

Kurt: Sip

Adam: ¿el otro padre el niño?

Kurt: Es una larga historia

Kurt se rió

Adam: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Kurt: Es que mira

Kurt le mostró la credencial con la que recogía a Agustín en la escuela,

Adam: Dice que eres el papá

Kurt: Fue un error, pero ya la habían hecho y como no resultaba ningún problema así se quedó

Adam: No te veo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Adam: Digamos que no tienes facha de

Kurt: Papá o amo de casa

Adam: Aja

Kurt: Pues no, pero digamos que por azares del destino o para darme un escarmiento

Adam: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es un decir, me he convertido en eso y si te soy sincero no me desagrada, adoro a Agustín

Adam: ¿Y tú y cómo se llama?

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Adam: El papá del niño

Kurt: Blaine

Adam: ¿Ustedes dos tienen algo?

Kurt: No, para nada

Adam: Es que el otro día los vi en una foto juntos en algo de un aniversario de un empresario

Kurt: Lo acompañé porque su novio estaba fuera de la ciudad

Adam: Así que tiene novio

Kurt: Tiene, más bien tenía

Adam: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Hubo un incidente, él no se sentía cómodo con mi presencia en la casa

Adam: ¿Qué incidente?

Kurt: Agustín se cayó de las escaleras

Adam: ¿Le sucedió algo?

Kurt: Se fracturó el brazo, pero aparte de eso descubrieron que tiene leucemia

Adam podía ver la cara de preocupación de Kurt al hablar de lo sucedido,

Adam: Lo siento

Kurt: Afortunadamente la descubrieron a tiempo

Adam: Por eso tenías esa cara

Kurt: Si, me preocupa mucho

Adam: Pero dices que la descubrieron a tiempo

Kurt: Si, le practicarán un trasplante de médula

Adam: ¿Consiguieron el donante?

Kurt: Si, seré yo

Adam: ¿Tú?

Kurt: Salí compatible

Adam: ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Adam: Prestarte para ser el donante

Kurt: Desde luego

Adam: ¿No te da miedo?

Kurt: Tengo pánico a las operaciones

Adam: Con mayor razón, no es tu obligación

Kurt: No Adam, lo hago porque adoro a ese niño, y no podría soportar que le suceda algo, ni que le hagan algo, y

Kurt se acordó de la forma en que Elijah lo trató,

Kurt: Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él

Adam: Me sorprendes, hablas como si fueras

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Adam: Su padre

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Kurt revisó todo lo que había dicho, efectivamente, sonó a lo que muchas veces decía su papá de él, esa noche cuando regresó entró a la recámara de Agustín, estaba ya durmiendo, Blaine había bajado a tomar algo a la cocina y no escuchó cuando Kurt llegó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la cama del niño

Kurt: Me diste un buen susto

Blaine había subido, se quedó afuera escuchando,

Kurt: Tiene razón Adam, pero de verdad que me has ganado el corazón, y pronto se podría decir que serás como mi hijo, tendrás una partecita de mí en ti

Le dio otro beso al niño, que seguía durmiendo,

Kurt: Mi tía seguramente se ha de estar preguntando, cómo este niño aceptó ser el donante, aquí entre nos, le tengo pavor a los hospitales, a las agujas y todo lo demás

El niño se despertó,

Kurt: Hola

Agustín: Hola, ¿mi papito?

Kurt: No sé, yo voy llegando

Agustín: ¿Te duermes conmigo?

Kurt: ¿No me pegas con el yeso?

Agustín: No, quiero que te duermas conmigo

Kurt: Pero no cabemos

Agustín: Umm

Blaine entró a la recámara, le habían conmovido mucho las palabras que escuchó,

Blaine: Ya llegaste

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?

Llevaba algunas lágrimas en sus ojos,

Kurt: Si

Agustín: Papá quiero que Kurt se duerma conmigo

Blaine: Pueden dormirse en mi recámara, la cama es matrimonial

Blaine cargó a su hijo,

Kurt: Me voy a poner mi pijama

Agustín: Pero vas

Kurt: Lo haré

Kurt se fue a poner su pijama, era algo extraño, se puso una bata encima, Blaine había acostado al niño, él se puso en medio,

Blaine: Hijo ponte en un lado de la cama

Kurt entró a la recámara,

Kurt: ¿Se puede?

Blaine: Si pasa

Kurt: ¿Dónde te vas a dormir tú?

Blaine: En la recámara de él

Pero el niño tenía otros planes, la semana había sido muy pesada, Kurt se acomodó del lado de la pared, pero quedaba un espacio, cuando Blaine se iba a salir,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: Ven

Blaine se acercó a la cama,

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Agustín: Acuéstate aquí

Blaine: Pero

Agustín: Anda

Fue y se acomodó,

Agustín: Esto me agrada

Blaine: ¿Qué hijo?

Agustín: Tengo a mi familia completa

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: Mi papito y mi papá

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Agustín, estaba creciendo un amor muy fuerte tanto de parte de Kurt, como de su hijo con Kurt, lo único que le preocupaba a Blaine, era el día que se tuviera que ir.

Aunque cuando se acostó tenía pensado que en cuanto su hijo se quedara dormido irse a la otra recámara, le ganó el sueño, así que se quedaron los tres dormidos en la misma cama.

A la mañana siguiente, el niño se despertó muy temprano y con hambre, a pesar de que Kurt tenía clases, olvidó poner el despertador; además no estaba en su recámara, y con todo lo que habían vivido esa semana, con la tranquilidad de saber que en un mes la operación se realizaría y el niño se curaría, los dos no sintieron cuando Agustín se levantó con cuidado,

Agustín: Mi papito y mi papá. Sí, eso deben ser

El niño salió de la recámara sin hacer ruido, afuera se encontró con Camelia

Camelia: Y esa sonrisa, qué diablura hiciste

Agustín: Shh

Camelia: ¿Qué?

Agustín: Vas a despertarlos

Camelia: ¿A quién?

Abrieron lentamente la puerta para no despertarlos, Kurt y Blaine al no sentir a Agustín por inercia se movieron, aunque Blaine estaba durmiendo de espaldas, se volteó, Camelia y Agustín cerraron la puerta, y bajaron a la cocina

Camelia: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: ¿No te agrada mi nuevo papá?

Camelia: Estás tramando algo

Agustín: Si, quiero que Kurt se case con mi papito

Arriba por mientras, al voltearse pensando que era su hijo abrazó a Kurt, y Kurt pensando que era el niño hizo lo mismo, una hora después de que se había salido de la cama Agustín, Blaine despertó, y sin abrir los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente pensando que era su hijo, esto provocó que Kurt se despertara cuando los dos abrieron los ojos,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Blaine

Estaban abrazados, los dos lentamente se separaron, la situación resultaba rara

Kurt: ¿Y Agustín?

Blaine: No sé

Los dos bajaron corriendo, Kurt ni siquiera checó la hora,

Kurt: Agustín

Blaine: Agustín

El niño salió corriendo de la cocina,

Agustín: Aquí estoy

Blaine lo cargó, se habían llevado un buen susto,

Blaine: Hijo, ¿por qué no nos despertaste?

Kurt: Si Agustín, nos asustamos

Agustín: Me desperté temprano, tenía hambre, Camelia me hizo de desayunar, ni sintieron cuando me levanté

Blaine: No

Kurt de pronto se acordó,

Kurt: Mis clases

Tanto Kurt como Blaine voltearon a ver al reloj

Blaine: Son ya las nueve

Kurt: Se me hizo tarde

Blaine: ¿Vas a ir?

Kurt: Si, aunque me van a dar un regaño

Agustín: No vayas

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Que se quede conmigo

Kurt le dio tanta ternura,

Kurt: Te propongo algo

Agustín: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me voy a mi clase, pero regresando te hago de comer y jugamos toda la tarde

Agustín: Ya

Kurt subió a cambiarse y se fue a clases, cuando iba saliendo,

Adam: Kurt

Kurt: Si Adam

Adam: Se te pegaron las sábanas

Kurt: Estaba muy cansado

Adam: ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Adam: Te quería invitar al cine

Kurt: Gracias, pero quedé de jugar con Agustín y estar con él toda la tarde

Adam: ¿Cuándo es tu día libre?

Kurt: ¿Mi día libre?

Adam: ¿Cuándo no tienes que trabajar?

Kurt cayó en cuenta que jamás habían hablado de eso, además ciertas horas cuando lo llevaba al colegio Kurt las tenía libres,

Kurt: Un día exacto no lo tengo

Adam: Debes de tenerlo

Kurt: No, cuando lo necesito como el viernes lo tengo

Adam: ¿No podrías tenerlo mañana?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Adam: Para invitarte al cine

Kurt: Me agrada la idea

Adam: De ahí podemos ir a comer

Kurt: Bueno, gracias

Kurt se despidió de Adam y se fue para cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Agustín, en la noche el niño pidió que se volvieran a dormir los tres juntos, y como lo tendrían que operar, los dos accedieron, pero esta vez los dos pensaron en cuidar cuando el niño se levantara, había sido una situación un tanto incómoda cuando despertaron,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: ¿Mañana podría tener el día libre?

Blaine: Si desde luego, yo me hago cargo de mi hijo

Kurt: Gracias, es que un amigo me invitó al cine y a comer

Blaine: Si, por cierto creo que nunca hablamos de cuando serían tus días de descanso

Kurt: Si, pero me agradaría que fuera como hasta ahora

Blaine: ¿Y cómo ha sido?

Kurt: Según las necesidades, además de que haya alguien que se pueda quedar con él

Blaine: Bien

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se fue con Adam, lo cual no le agradó en lo absoluto a Agustín,

Agustín: ¿Y Kurt?

Blaine: Salió

Agustín: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: Con un amigo al cine y a comer, ¿por qué hijo?

Agustín: ¿Un amigo?

Blaine: Si, vino por Kurt hace un rato

Agustín: ¿Y lo dejaste ir?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: Si, yo quería que estuviera conmigo

Blaine: Hijo, Kurt tiene derecho a salir con sus amigos, así como yo lo hacía con Eli

Ese había sido un mal ejemplo,

Agustín: ¡No!

Blaine: Agustín

Agustín: Yo quiero que Kurt sea mi papá

Blaine: Hijo para que sea eso, tendría que ser

Agustín: Yo quiero a Kurt

Agustín se puso a llorar, Blaine lo intentó convencer que eso no era posible, pero el niño no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Los días fueron pasando y Kurt seguía saliendo con Adam, lo cual no le agradaba a Agustín, pero Blaine logró ocultar el enojo de su hijo, al mes,

Kurt: Mañana no vendré a clases

Adam: ¿Por qué Kurt?

Kurt: Es la operación

Adam: Vas a faltar de nuevo

Kurt: Tengo derecho a ciertas faltas

Adam: ¿Estás seguro en ser donante?

Kurt: Si desde luego

Adam: ¿No que le tenías miedo?

Kurt: Es más importante la salud de Agustín, que mi miedo

Adam lo había empezado a tratar desde unos días atrás diferente, Kurt se percató que esperaba una relación diferente, no exactamente una amistad y eso le agradaba, se le hacía un hombre guapo y además lo trataba muy bien, al menos hasta entonces. El martes catorce como estaba programado realizaron la operación, antes de entrar a quirófano, lo estaban preparando, Blaine entró, estaban poniéndole el suero, para después inyectarle la anestesia,

Jeff: ¿Listo Kurt?

Kurt: Si Jeff

Jeff: en un rato vendrá el anestesista

Kurt: Gracias

Jeff: Regreso enseguida

Blaine se quedó con Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Y Agustín?

Blaine: Lo están preparando

Kurt: ¿Está nervioso?

Blaine: Algo, pero cuando le dijo mi tía que tendría un pedacito de ti en él

El hizo una pausa,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Le agradó la idea

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Dice que así podría decir que eres su papá

A Kurt se le salieron unas lágrimas, Blaine tomó su mano, y le dio un beso,

Blaine: Gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto

Kurt: Yo solo ruego porque salga todo bien

Blaine: Si es así, estarás dándole la vida a mi hijo

Por fin iniciaron la operación, unas horas después,

Blaine: Jeff

Jeff: Todo salió bien Blaine, los dos están perfectamente bien, tenemos que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas para ver la reacción de Agustín, pero estoy seguro que será positiva

Blaine: Gracias

Jeff: No me las des, yo solo hice el procedimiento, pero gracias a Kurt que aceptó ser el donante, tu hijo tiene todas las posibilidades de curarse por completo

Blaine: Voy a vivir agradecido de por vida con Kurt

Jeff: Agustín, ya está despierto puedes pasarlo a ver

Blaine: Gracias

María: ¿Y Kurt?

Jeff: También señora, por cierto Blaine

Blaine: ¿Qué Jeff?

Jeff: Me tocó presenciar algo tan lindo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Los dos al salir de la anestesia

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Los puse a los dos en la misma habitación, espero no te moleste

Blaine: No, al contrario, pero ¿qué fue lo lindo?

Jeff: Ahh, cuando los estábamos llevando al cuarto, iban las camillas muy juntas, así que Kurt le tomó la mano a Agustín, él lo volteó a ver y le dijo que podría decir que era su papá, y Kurt le dijo que sí, me emocionó mucho, espero que no te moleste

Blaine: No para nada, le dio la vida a mi hijo

Jeff: Si todo sale bien, efectivamente, además de que digamos que algo de su sangre correrá por las venas del niño

Blaine: Si Jeff

La operación resultó ser un éxito, al mes el niño estaba recuperado, y listo para regresar a la idea de que quería que Kurt fuera su papá, pero,

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ¿y esa rosa?

Kurt: Me la dio Adam

Blaine: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Me pidió que fuera su novio

Blaine: Así que ya tienes novio

Kurt: Si Blaine

El niño iba saliendo de la cocina,

Kurt: Hola Agustín

Agustín: Hola

Kurt: Oye

Agustín: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas del muchacho con que he estado saliendo?

Agustín: Aja

Eso no lo hacía muy feliz, y menos lo que escuchó después,

Kurt: Es mi novio

Agustín: Ahh, ¿Papito me llevas a dormir?

Blaine: Si hijo

Kurt se iba a acercar para darle un beso, pero el niño se movió, Camelia estaba viendo todo, cuando subió con Blaine, ella salió,

Kurt: ¿Y ahora?

Camelia: Está celoso

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Camelia: Si Kurt, él quería que tú y su papá

Kurt: Ahh

Camelia: Y si tú tienes novio

Kurt: Pero si Blaine y yo con trabajos nos llevamos bien

Camelia: Él te tiene mucho cariño

Kurt: Y yo a él

Camelia: Así que se te declaró por fin Adam

Kurt: Si, por fin

La noticia no había sido agradable, así como la visita del siguiente día,

Blaine: Yo voy Camelia

Camelia: Seguro señor

Blaine: Si, tú ve a ver a mi hijo, ¿Kurt ya se fue?

Camelia: Si hace un rato a su clase

Blaine: Bien

Blaine abrió la puerta,

- Hola

Blaine: Eli ¿qué quieres?

Elijah: Mira han pasado casi dos meses y no he sabido de ti

Blaine: Te dejé bien claro que no te quería ver en mi casa

Elijah: Estabas muy exaltado ese día

Blaine: No lo estoy ahora

Elijah: Por eso te busqué

Blaine: Pasa

Blaine lo condujo al estudio,

Elijah: Blaine, las cosas se salieron de control ese día

Blaine: Tienes razón

Elijah: Tal vez no debía gritar de esa forma, pero entiéndeme estaba celoso

Blaine: No tenías motivo, es más, Kurt hasta tiene novio se llama Adam, así que como verás no me quería conquistar

Elijah: ¿En serio?

Blaine: Si

Elijah: Sé que me porté mal, pero todavía

Blaine: No Eli, la verdad es que nuestra relación no va a funcionar

Elijah: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Seamos realistas a ti no te agrada mi hijo

Elijah: No eso

Blaine: Es la verdad, y para mi él es lo más importante

Elijah: Quiero a tu hijo

Blaine: Ok, digamos que te creo, pero a él no le simpatizas

Elijah: Puedo hacer que me quiera, si el niño este lo hizo, yo también

Blaine: Si lo quiere y muchísimo

Elijah: Blaine dame una segunda oportunidad

Él se quedó pensativo, tenía ganas de rehacer su vida, pero,

Blaine: No Eli, lo nuestro no va a funcionar

Elijah: Pero

Blaine: Acéptalo por favor, y te quiero pedir que no vuelvas a venir, a mi hijo tiene poco que lo operaron, no quiero que nada lo perturbe

Elijah: ¿Es tu última palabra?

Blaine: Si, esa es mi decisión, ojalá lo puedas entender

Elijah: Ni hablar

Elijah se fue de la casa, cuando salía Agustín iba bajando al verlo corrió con su papá,

Agustín: ¿Ya es tu novio de nuevo?

Blaine: No hijo ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Agustín: ¿Y Kurt?

Blaine: Se fue con su novio

Agustín: Ya casi no pasa tiempo conmigo

Blaine: Los sábados y domingos son sus días libres

Agustín: Pero se quedaba conmigo

Blaine: Tiene novio ahora

Agustín: No me agrada Adam

Blaine: Hijo, estás celoso

Agustín: Yo lo quiero para que sea tu novio y mi papá

Blaine: Eso va a estar difícil

Agustín: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Pues porque Kurt tiene novio

Agustín: Umm

Blaine se llevó al niño a dar una vuelta, cuando regresaron Kurt estaba afuera de la casa con Adam, no había tenido oportunidad de presentarlos,

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Buenas noches

Adam: Buenas noches

Kurt: Mira, él es Blaine mi jefe, Adam

Adam: Mucho gusto

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Adam: ¿Y este niño hermoso, es Agus?

Agustín: Agustín para los extraños

El niño se siguió,

Blaine: Disculpa a mi hijo está un poco celoso

Adam: ¿Celoso?

Blaine: Si, con permiso

Blaine entró a la casa, después Kurt hizo lo mismo, Agustín se había dormido,

Kurt: ¿Podemos hablar?

Blaine: Si, dime Kurt

Kurt: ¿Agustín está celoso?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Se acostumbró a tenerte cerca

Kurt: Lo sigo cuidando

Blaine: Pues sí, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Es que a mi hijo se le metió una loca idea

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine no sabía cómo decírselo sin incomodarlo,

Blaine: ¿Te acuerdas que desde hace días lleva diciéndote papá?

Kurt: Si, ¿esa es la loca idea?

Blaine: No Kurt

Kurt: ¿Cuál es?

Blaine: Agustín quiere que tú y yo

El guardó silencio,

Kurt: ¿Tú y yo qué?

Blaine: Digamos que no le agrada que tengas novio, porque eso significa que

Kurt: Blaine ya dime

Blaine: Bien, mi hijo quiere que tú seas, mira ya no lo dejemos en mi novio, sino mi esposo para que

Kurt: Sea su papá

Blaine: Exacto

Kurt: ¿Ya se durmió?

Blaine: Me parece que si

Kurt: Lo voy a ver, ¡tú y yo!

Blaine: Es un niño

Kurt: Con razón le habló así a Adam

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Es la competencia para su papá

Blaine: Según él

Ninguno de los dos contemplaba esa posibilidad, Kurt fue a ver a Agustín

Kurt: ¿Estás ya dormido?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: ¿Y hablas dormido?

Agustín: Ummm

Kurt: Agustín, ¿por qué le hablaste de esa manera a Adam?

Agustín: No me simpatiza

Kurt: ¿Así como Eli?

Agustín: Pero ya no es novio de mi papá

Kurt: Tu papá y yo solo somos amigos

Agustín: Pero puedes ser su novio

Kurt: No, porque yo tengo novio

Agustín: Mi papá es más guapo

Kurt se empezó a reír,

Kurt: ¿Me extrañaste?

Agustín: Sí

Kurt: Mañana me quedo todo el día contigo

Agustín: ¿Y nos metemos a la alberca?

Kurt: Si hacemos lo que quieras

Agustín: Gracias

Kurt bajó y le habló a Adam,

Adam: Bueno

Kurt: Hola

Adam: ¿Qué pasó Kurt?

Kurt: Te hablaba para decirte que mañana no podré salir contigo

Adam: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Me voy a quedar con Agustín

Adam: Pero es tu día libre

Kurt: Si lo sé

Adam: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Bueno, con el trabajo que hemos tenido, casi no he pasado más que el tiempo necesario con él, y

Adam: Kurt eres solo su niñero

Kurt: Adam, no te enojes

Adam: Espero a que llegues mañana donde quedamos

Kurt: Mira te digo que no podré ir, ya

Adam: Adiós

Adam le colgó, Kurt consideraba que no era para que se pusiera así, había pasado mucho tiempo con él, por un día no pasaría nada. Al día siguiente se quedó con Agustín como se lo había prometido, estuvieron nadando, y comieron en el jardín, sus tías fueron, pasaron un domingo digamos muy familiar los cinco, lo malo fue en la noche,

Kurt: Bueno

Adam: Te estuve esperando

Kurt: Lo siento Adam, pero te dije

Adam: Mañana hablamos, esto no puede seguir así

Kurt: ¿Qué no puede seguir así?

Adam: Hablamos mañana

Kurt: Bueno

Adam: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Kurt había colgado no se percató de la presencia de Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te veo preocupado

Kurt: Es que había quedado de salir con Adam

Blaine: ¿Hoy?

Kurt: Si, pero le avisé que no podría ir

Blaine: ¿Se enojó?

Kurt: Ya se le pasará

Blaine: ¿Te vas a dormir?

Kurt: Si, mañana será un día largo

Blaine: Regresa Agustín a la escuela

Kurt: Si, ¿en la noche lo vas a poder cuidar?

Blaine: Por supuesto

Kurt: No sé a qué hora regrese

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Adam quiere hablar conmigo

Blaine: Porque le cancelaste

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: No te apures

Kurt: Gracias Blaine

Blaine: No, y que pena que por quedarte para darle gusto a mi hijo, hayas tenido problemas con tu novio

Kurt: Yo quería estar con Agustín

Blaine: A lo mejor se pone celoso igual que Eli lo hacía

Kurt: ¿Por ti?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Lo dudo

Blaine: ¿Sabe que apenas si nos soportamos?

Kurt: Ya nos llevamos mejor

Blaine: Eso si, ¿resulto menos antipático?

Kurt: Si, cada vez menos

Blaine: Tú también resultas menos engreído

Kurt: Carambas gracias

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

* * *

Espero sus reviews :)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Tampoco me puedo ir de un día para otro

Adam: ¿Pero vas a dejar el trabajo?

Kurt: Si

* * *

Adam: Kurt quiero que vayamos a

Adam sacó de su saco una llave,

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Adam: A la habitación


	5. Cap 5

**— 5 —**

A la noche siguiente, saliendo de su clases

Adam: Vamos a hablar

Kurt: Si claro

Adam: Pero no aquí, cenamos y hablamos

Kurt: Me parece buena idea Adam

Fueron a un restaurante,

Adam: Kurt, no me agrada que vivas en esa casa

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Adam: Eso de que vivas ahí con el tipo ese

Kurt: ¿Cuál tipo?

Adam: Blaine, se llama

Kurt: Vivo ahí porque así puedo cuidar a Agustín

Adam: Lo podrías hacer viviendo en otro lado

Kurt: Es más fácil, además de esa manera estoy cerca de la universidad

Adam: Podrías buscar otro lugar donde trabajar

Kurt: Me agrada estar ahí, más que un trabajo

Adam: Eso me molesta

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Adam: Le tienes demasiado cariño a ese niño, está primero que yo

Kurt: ¿Es por lo de ayer?

Adam: No solo por eso, en general siempre cualquier cosa que le sucede al niño es más importante que nuestra relación

Kurt: Eso no es cierto

Adam: Busca otro trabajo Kurt

Kurt: No me puedo ir ahora

Adam: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: A Agustín lo acaban de operar está en plena etapa de recuperación

Adam: No te interesa lo nuestro

Kurt: Por supuesto que si

Adam: Pues a mí no me agrada que vivas en esa casa

Kurt: Dame tiempo

Adam: Eso quiere decir

Kurt: Tampoco me puedo ir de un día para otro

Adam: ¿Pero vas a dejar el trabajo?

Kurt: Si

Kurt regresó a la casa, era ya noche entró al cuarto del niño, lo quería mucho para irse, pero también se sentía muy bien con Adam, si eso significaba un problema, a los tres días se quedó de ver con su tía,

María: Sobrino

Kurt: Hola tía

María: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Es que no sé qué hacer

María: A ver siéntate

La señora le sirvió una taza de café,

Kurt: Tía estoy en un gran aprieto

María: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: El domingo no ves que me quedé y no vi a Adam

María: Si me extrañó, todos los fines de semana te habías ido con él

Kurt: Es que cuando llegué Agustín me dijo que quería que pasara más tiempo con él

María: Y le cancelaste a Adam

Kurt: Exacto

María: ¿Y él se enojó por la cancelación?

Kurt: Aja, pero de ahí

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me dijo que no le agrada que viva en casa de Blaine

María: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Por él

María: Entre ustedes digamos que hay una amistad

Kurt: Si, y me pongo en sus zapatos es algo extraño, tú misma me lo dijiste

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Blaine es

María: Todo un caballero, guapo, rico, etc.

Kurt: Todas esas cualidades que dices, en fin, él me pidió que dejara ese trabajo

María: ¿Él quién?

Kurt: Adam

María: ¿Piensas dejar de cuidar a Agustín?

Kurt: Tal vez, yo lo quiero mucho

María: ¿A quién?

Kurt: A Agustín Tía

María: Si te vas se pondrá muy triste

Kurt: Lo sé

María: Hazle ver a Adam que no tiene por qué ponerse celoso de Blaine

Kurt: Estoy entre la espada y la pared

María: No te quieres ir

Kurt: Es que Agustín se robó mi corazón, y no quiero que sufra

María: Y lo hará si te vas, te ha tomado mucho cariño

Kurt: Si, hasta

María: Te dice papá

Kurt: Se oye tan bonito

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando me dice papá tía

María: Es que cuando lo operaron, Inés para quitarle el miedo que sentía le dijo que tú estarías a su lado

Kurt: Y tendría un pedacito de mí en él

María: Eso le hizo mucha ilusión

Kurt: Al principio cuando me decía papá, creía que al pasar algunos días lo dejaría de hacer

María: Pero no

Kurt: No, y es tan dulce

María: Sobrino, habla con Adam, hazle ver que tú solo quieres a Agustín

Kurt: Si eso haré, pero si no funciona

María: ¿Te irías?

Kurt: No sé tía

Kurt pensó que platicar con su tía le ayudaría a encontrar una solución pero no lo hizo, en la noche que llegó él le habló,

Adam: Hola

Kurt: Hola Adam

Adam: ¿Y bien?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Adam: ¿Cuándo te vas de esa casa?

Kurt: No

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Ni siquiera le he planteado la posibilidad a Blaine

Adam: Kurt, quedamos en que lo harías

Kurt: Te dije que me dieras tiempo

Adam: No me agrada que vivas ahí

Kurt: Si, pero no me puedo ir de la noche a la mañana

Adam: Eso me hace pensar otras cosas

Kurt: No, es por Agustín

Adam: Será que en realidad

El empezó a gritarle varias cosas por el teléfono,

Kurt: Adam

Adam: Discúlpame me exalté

Kurt: No me agrada que nadie me grite

Adam: Lo siento, es que no soporto que estés ahí, el tipo te puede hacer algo

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Adam: El dichoso Blaine

Kurt: Por favor, llevo viviendo varios meses aquí y siempre me ha respetado

Adam: Mira hablamos el sábado, espero que ya le hayas dicho y yo mismo te ayudo a buscar dónde vivir

Al terminar de hablar, bajó a la cocina para tomar algo,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: No nada

Blaine: Te veo como preocupado

Kurt: Tengo que decirte algo

Blaine: Si, te escucho

Kurt: Voy a tener que dejar el trabajo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No podré seguir cuidando a Agustín

Blaine se sentó,

Blaine: Se puede saber, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Es que a mi novio no le agrada que viva aquí

Blaine: Es eso

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mira, no me agradaría que te fueras, mi hijo te ha tomado mucho cariño y sufriría mucho

Kurt: Yo no quiero que sufra

Blaine: Bueno, si piensas irte, solo te pido unos días para buscar a alguien más

Kurt: Si, desde luego

Blaine: Aunque espero que reconsideres tu decisión

El salió de la cocina, fue al estudio y le habló a su tía,

Inés: Bueno

Blaine: Buenas noches tía

Inés: Sobrino, ¿sucede algo?

Blaine: Si

Inés: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tranquila, no es nada grave, bueno algo

Inés: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: Kurt habló conmigo, parece que a su novio no le agrada que viva aquí y quiere dejar el trabajo

Inés: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, le pedí algunos días

Inés: ¿Cómo tomó Agustín la noticia?

Blaine: No lo sabe, habló conmigo hoy

Inés: ¿Es definitivo?

Blaine: Le pedí que reconsiderara su decisión

Inés: Ojalá lo haga

Blaine: ¿No te había comentado nada María?

Inés: No hijo

Blaine: Tía así como abogaste por Kurt, y me convenciste para que lo aceptara

Inés: No te preocupes, ahora haré lo mismo

Blaine: Gracias

Inés: Y María me tendrá que ayudar para convencerlo que se quede

Blaine: Gracias Tía

Inés: No hijo, cualquier cosa me avisas

Blaine: Si, por si las dudas buscaré a alguien

Inés: Tú no busques a nadie

Blaine: ¿Y si se va?

La señora se quedó callada,

Inés: Pensándolo bien

Blaine: ¿Qué tía?

Inés: Si, pon un anuncio en el periódico y pídele a Kurt que te ayude a seleccionar quién se quedará en su lugar

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Inés: Tú hazlo

Blaine: Bueno

Inés: Solo que las entrevistas hazlas a la hora que el niño está en la escuela, para que no se percate de ellas

Blaine: Bien tía

Blaine colgó, al día siguiente puso el aviso en el periódico, fueron los dos juntos a dejar al niño porque la maestra los había mandado llamar, Kurt para variar saltó para defender a Agustín, cuando terminaron la reunión e iban de regreso,

Blaine: Ni sé para qué vine

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Ni siquiera hablé

Kurt: Es que me dio mucho coraje

Blaine: Igual deberías pensar ser abogado

Kurt: ¿Porque me gusta alegar mucho?

Blaine: No, porque te gusta defender a los inocentes

Cuando llegaron,

Kurt: ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Entraron, en la sala,

Camelia: Señor, lo vinieron a buscar estas tres señoras, por lo del anuncio del periódico

Kurt lo volteó a ver,

Kurt: ¿Cuál anuncio?

Blaine: Es para buscar la nueva niñera

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: ¿Me acompañas?

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: A entrevistarlas, para que me ayudes a elegir la mejor candidata

Los dos recibieron las solicitudes de las señoras, hablaron con ellas, había de todo, una que tenía cara de general, que decía que lo disciplinaría, otra que venía vestida como gitana. Dejaron de llegar justo antes de ir a recoger al niño,

Blaine: Kurt no le he comentado nada a mi hijo

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Las entrevistas las haremos cuando esté en el colegio, ya que sea un hecho, pues le diré

Kurt: Si me parece bien

Al día siguiente recibieron a otras personas, ninguna le agradaba a Kurt,

Blaine: Pues esa fue la última de hoy

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Mañana es sábado, y como no va Agustín a la escuela, no podré entrevistar a nadie hasta el lunes, ¿alguien que te haya convencido?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Tal vez la que entrevistamos ayer

Kurt: ¿La que tiene cara de haber salido del ejército?

Blaine: Lo tendrá en cinta, y dudo que la espante con una lagartija

Kurt: No me agradó

Blaine: ¿Cuál entonces?

Kurt: Ninguna

Blaine: Es hora de ir por Agustín

Cuando llegaron por él al colegio, corrió a abrazarlo, Kurt le dio un beso, en eso vio a su maestra que iba saliendo, no podía dejarlo, en la noche,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: Ya no será necesario que hagas entrevistas el lunes

Blaine: ¿Alguna te convenció?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Me voy a quedar

Blaine: Eso quiere decir

Kurt: No hay necesidad de que busques a nadie más, seguiré cuidando a Agustín

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: No lo podría dejar en manos de la gritona esa o la que te lee la mano

Blaine: ¿Y tu novio?

Kurt: Tendrá que entender

Blaine: Bueno

Fueron a ver al niño, cuando salieron,

Kurt: ¿En serio te agradó la de cara de general?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Pensabas contratar alguna?

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo cierto es que hice las entrevistas rogando que cambiaras de parecer

Kurt: Pues lo lograste

Blaine: Me da gusto

Kurt: ¿No que no me soportabas?

Blaine: Pues no

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Pero mi hijo te adora

Kurt: Y yo lo quiero mucho a él, no lo podrían cuidar, ni querer

Él le avisó a su tía que Kurt había decidido quedarse, al otro día se fue a clases,

Adam: ¿Y bien?

Kurt: Nada, me quedo

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, estuvimos viendo otras personas, pero no

Adam: ¿No qué Kurt?

Kurt: No podía dejar a Agustín con alguien así

Adam: No es tu hijo

Kurt: Como si lo fuera

Adam: ¡TÚ VAS A DEJAR ESE TRABAJO!

Adam se acercó de una forma extraña, en eso,

Agustín: Kurt

Agustín había casi obligado a Blaine a que lo llevara por Kurt a su escuela, así que no le quedó de otra, el niño lo había visto a lo lejos y corrió para encontrarse con Kurt

Kurt: Hola

Agustín: Hola

Adam ni siquiera se despidió, se fue y lo dejó con el niño, Blaine cuando llegó

Blaine: Se enojó tu novio

Kurt: No le hagas caso, y ese milagro

Agustín: Venimos para invitarte a comer, ¿verdad papito?

Blaine: Si hijo

Kurt: A pues que bueno porque me estoy muriendo del hambre

Los tres se fueron a comer a un restaurante, Adam no le habló durante todo el fin de semana, Kurt tampoco lo hizo, su actitud cuando le dijo que se quedaba no le agradó en lo más mínimo, aparte de gritarle, casi pudo ver que Adam alzó la mano como para pegarle, pero quizás estaba viendo cosas que no eran. El lunes se vieron en la clase, y volvieron a discutir, Kurt le explicó que si se quedaba era porque quería mucho a Agustín, solo por eso, esa semana las veces que se vieron no resultaron muy gratas,

Adam: ¿Vas a dejar ese trabajo?

Kurt: Te dije que no

Adam: Ni siquiera haces bien lo de las clases

Kurt: Eso es mentira

Adam: No estás rindiendo en la maestría

Kurt: Para nada, he aprendido mucho y

Adam: No te engañes, parece que no es tu prioridad

Kurt: Adam estás exagerando

Adam: Siempre está primero ese niño, y NI SIQUIERA ES TU HIJO

Kurt: Basta

Kurt sentía que se estaba volviendo algo tormentoso ese noviazgo, entendía que sintiera celos, pero de pronto sentía que cuando hablaba, estaba a punto de pegarle.

Estaba en la sala pensando en todo eso, era viernes en la noche,

Blaine: Kurt, ¿te sucede algo?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Te noto preocupado

Kurt: Discutí con Adam

Blaine: ¿Porque te quedaste?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Tal vez si yo hablo con él

Kurt: No Blaine, es

Blaine pudo sentir que por su tono había algo más,

Blaine: ¿Es algo más lo que te tiene así?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si bien hemos discutido, él

Blaine: ¿Qué Kurt?

Kurt: No me hagas caso

Blaine: Si no tienes confianza en hablar conmigo, ¿por qué no buscas a tu tía? ella podría

Kurt: Siento que de pronto es agresivo conmigo

Blaine: ¿Agresivo?

Kurt: Me ha gritado algunas veces

Blaine: Algunas ocasiones nos exaltamos

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: ¿Te ha hecho algo más?

Kurt: Hasta ahora no, pero tampoco quiero dejar que lo haga

Blaine: Te refieres

Kurt: He sentido que ha estado a punto de pegarme

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si, el sábado que fueron por mí, me gritó y casi pude ver como alzó la mano, no sé quizás estoy viendo cosas de más

Blaine: Eso no está bien

Kurt: Lo sé, eso de las relaciones tormentosas no me agradan

Blaine: ¿A quién le agradan?

Kurt: Tienes razón

Blaine: Mira, pues no sé qué decirte, lo único que puedo es ofrecerte mi apoyo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo, tengo que entregar buenas cuentas cuando regrese tu tía

Kurt: ¿Mi tía?

Blaine: No te había dicho, hablaron en la tarde las dos se fueron a las Vegas

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Quieren disfrutar los placeres de la vida

Kurt: Y tú me mandaste a hablar con mi tía

Blaine: Lo podías hacer cuando regresara

Kurt: ¿Cuánto estará fuera?

Blaine: Me dijeron que dos semanas

Kurt: Se la van a agarrar larga

Blaine: La vez pasada el crucero fue un mes o algo así

Kurt: Por eso no quiso que me quedara a vivir en su casa

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Estaría preocupada dejándome solo

Blaine: Me encargó que te cuidara

Kurt: ¿Mi tía?

Blaine: Así que cualquier cosa

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Pues ya es noche y mañana tienes clases

Kurt: Si, espero que las cosas mejoren

Blaine: Verás que si

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt se fue a dormir, le había agradado el detalle que Blaine tuvo de preocuparse por él, al otro día,

Adam: Kurt

Kurt: Adam, esto

Adam: Mira sé que en los últimos días he estado insoportable, te quería pedir una disculpa

Kurt: No me agradó que discutiéramos y me gritaras

Adam: Me exalté, lo siento

Kurt: Espero que no se vuelva a repetir

Adam: No, para compensarte te quiero llevar a un lugar esta noche

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Adam: Es sorpresa

Kurt: Bueno

Adam: Paso por ti a las nueve

Kurt: Ok

Kurt esperaba que le siguiera reclamando que se hubiera quedado en casa de Blaine, pero no lo hizo, en la noche fue por él como había acordado, lo llevó a un restaurante de un hotel,

Kurt: ¿Es abierto al público?

Adam: No, solo para los que están hospedados

Kurt: ¿Por qué nos dejaron entrar?

Adam: Porque tengo una habitación

Kurt: ¿Una habitación?

Adam: Si, la reservé para celebrar

Kurt: ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

Adam: Que dejamos de pelear

Kurt: Ahh

En eso se acercó el mesero,

Mesero: Les tomo su orden

Adam: Si, me trae una botella de vino

Mesero: Si señor, aquí tiene la carta

Adam: Gracias

Vieron los platillos, el lugar era muy caro,

Kurt: Es muy caro

Adam: Lo vale

Kurt no ordenó mucho,

Adam: ¿No te agradó?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Adam: Casi no pediste nada

Kurt: No tengo mucha hambre

Adam: ¿Te gusta el lugar?

Kurt: Si es bonito

Había algo que lo incomodaba,

Adam: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: Si, ¿para qué reservaste la habitación?

Adam: Para celebrar

Kurt: ¿Era la única forma de que nos dejaran entrar al restaurante?

Adam: No, quiero que celebremos en ella

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Adam: Si, arriba

Kurt: Me disculpas voy al baño

Adam: Por supuesto

Kurt entró al baño, algo de esa cena, él quería algo más,

- Bueno

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Si, soy yo

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt: Estoy en un restaurante con Adam

Blaine: ¿Te hizo algo?

Kurt: No sé

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Mira siento que algo extraño

Kurt se quedó callado,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Me trajo al restaurante de un hotel, según esto reservó una habitación para que celebráramos

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Algo dijo de celebrar en la habitación

Blaine podía oír la voz angustiada de Kurt,

Blaine: Tranquilo, ¿dónde estás?

Kurt: En el restaurante del hotel Millennium

Blaine: Se donde queda, ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

Kurt: Si, pero Agustín

Blaine: Aquí está Camelia, se puede quedar con él

Kurt: ¿Podrías?

Blaine: Llego en media hora

Kurt: Gracias

En cuanto colgó,

Blaine: Camelia

Camelia: Si señor

Blaine: ¿Podrías quedarte con mi hijo?

Camelia: ¿Va a salir?

Blaine: Si, me habló Kurt, algo le sucede voy a ir por él, si vuelve a llamar o algo le das mi celular, o me marcas

Camelia: Si señor

Blaine salió de su casa, lo había notado como asustado, Kurt regresó a la mesa,

Adam: Pedí ya la cuenta

Kurt: Este, yo quiero postre

Adam: Pensé que no querías nada más

Kurt: Si, se me antojó uno de los pasteles

Adam: Bueno

Kurt quería hacer tiempo, por fin le trajeron el pastel y lo comió lentamente,

Adam: Estás comiendo muy lento

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Adam: El pastel, y ves el reloj a cada rato, ¿por qué?

Kurt: No, por nada, lo estoy saboreando

Adam: Kurt quiero que vayamos a

Adam sacó de su saco una llave,

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Adam: A la habitación

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Adam: Quiero mostrarte algo especial

Kurt: No, me siento cansado, mejor me llevas de regreso a casa de Blaine

Adam: Te va a encantar

Kurt: No, mejor me llevas

Adam: Vamos

Adam lo tomó del brazo,

Kurt: Suéltame

Adam: Por favor Kurt, quiero una noche contigo

Kurt: No

Adam: Vamos, no me digas que entre tú y según tu jefe no ha pasado nada

Kurt: Desde luego que no

Adam: Sé que sí, por eso esta noche me toca a mí

Kurt: No

Se levantaron, Adam lo llevaba sostenido del brazo, al salir,

Mesero: Señor nos podría hacer el favor de ponernos un comentario

Adam: Si claro

Lo soltó, Adam se dio la espalda para escribir en el libro, Kurt aprovechó para salir del hotel, cuando estaba afuera, Blaine se iba estacionando, Kurt reconoció el auto y abrió, antes de que se subiera,

Adam: Kurt

Kurt: No te quiero volver a ver nunca

Kurt se subió al auto,

Kurt: Arranca por favor

Blaine: Si

Kurt iba llorando, se sentía herido, la actitud de Adam había sido tan ofensiva, Blaine solo manejó hasta la casa, no sabía si preguntarle qué había sucedido,

Blaine: Kurt, ya llegamos

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿No te pasó nada?

Kurt: No, pero…

Blaine: Tranquilo, será mejor que descanses, fue una noche poco grata

En cuanto subió a su cuarto se quedó dormido, Blaine tenía muchas preguntas pero no consideró oportuno hacerlas. Al día siguiente,

Blaine: Nick, gracias por venir

Nick: Me extrañó mucho tu llamada

Blaine: Necesito que te lleves a mi hijo unas horas

Nick: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Ayer sucedió algo con el novio de Kurt

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Me llamó, estaba como asustado y fui por él, cuando llegué se subió al auto, pero antes le gritó que no lo quería volver a ver

Nick: Se habrán peleado

Blaine: Algo me dijo cuando me habló, pero no sé mucho

Nick: ¿Para qué quieres que me lleve a mi ahijado?

Blaine: Para poder hablar con Kurt

Nick: Entiendo, no te preocupes

Blaine: Todavía está dormido, Agustín está en el Jardín con Camelia

Nick: Si lo vi cuando entré

Blaine: Espero no molestarte

Nick: Había quedado de salir con Jeff

Blaine: Nick me hubieras dicho

Nick: Jeff adora los niños, por algo estudia para ser pediatra, además dice que quiere ver a su paciente consentido

Blaine: Gracias

Nick: De nada, nos iremos a divertir por ahí

Los dos salieron,

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Papá, Jeff me estaba enseñando que esas hojas

Blaine: Hola Jeff

Jeff: Hola Blaine

Blaine: ¿Te agradaría ir a pasear con Jeff y tu padrino?

Agustín: Si, ¿Kurt y tú?

Blaine: Me va a hacer el favor de acompañarme a un compromiso. Te lo encargo

Nick: Si no te preocupes amigo

Nick y Jeff se llevaron al niño, él regresó adentro de la casa, Kurt seguía dormido, le tocó su puerta,

Toc, toc

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Blaine, ¿puedo pasar?

Kurt: Si

Kurt se acomodó su cabello, y se sentó en su cama,

Blaine: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: No muy bien

Blaine: Anoche no consideré oportuno preguntarte qué sucedió

Kurt: Gracias por tener esa consideración conmigo

Blaine: ¿Me quieres platicar?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: La verdad no

Blaine: Yo ya desayuné

Kurt: No me quisiera levantar hoy de la cama, aunque y Agustín

Blaine: Se fue con Nick

Kurt: Me siento muy apenado por lo de anoche

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Vas a pensar

Blaine: La verdad es que no he podido pensar mucho

Kurt: Desde que me vino a recoger estaba extraño, cuando llegamos me mencionó lo de la habitación

Blaine: Ese restaurante está abierto al público

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No necesitas ser huésped para poder entrar

Kurt: Él me dijo que si, por eso había reservado la habitación

Blaine: ¿Qué más?

Kurt: Estuvimos hablando, yo me sentía incómodo con eso de la habitación, así que traté de aclarar las cosas

Blaine: ¿Cuáles cosas?

Kurt: Que no pensara que entre él y yo pasaría algo

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt: Me pidió que subiéramos, que era algo especial, yo fui al baño

Blaine: ¿Ahí fue cuando me hablaste?

Kurt: Si, me entró el pánico

Kurt le platicó todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento que él llegó, y Kurt se subió al auto,

Blaine: Siento decirte esto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Bueno, ayer le gritaste que no lo querías volver a ver

Kurt: Si y eso quiero

Blaine: Está contigo en dos clases o algo así

Kurt: Ayy no

Blaine se rió con la cara que puso Kurt,

Kurt: No te rías

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: Pero no lo pensé, tendré que verlo

Blaine: Te propongo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Por qué no te das un baño, bajas a desayunar y seguimos platicando?

Kurt: Si me quedo en la cama me deprimiré más

Blaine: Exacto

Salió de la recámara, Kurt se levantó y por primera vez utilizó la tina que desde que llegó no había ocupado, Blaine por mientras

Nick: Bueno

Blaine: Hola amigo, ¿cómo está todo?

Nick: Bien, trajimos a Agustín al parque Griffith

Blaine: ¿Fueron para allá?

Nick: Si

Blaine: Yo creo que los podemos alcanzar

Nick: ¿Cómo está Kurt?

Blaine: Un poco deprimido

Nick: Es normal

Blaine: Me contó como estuvieron las cosas, le voy a proponer que los alcancemos

Nick: Estaría bien, podemos comer aquí

Blaine: No suena mal

Nick: ¿Solo que las cosas?

Blaine: Las podemos comprar nosotros, queda un super en el camino

Nick: Estaría bien, Agustín no ha dejado de hablar de Kurt

Blaine: Mi hijo, y ahora que no tiene novio

Nick: Pues a ver si le consigues un papá a mi ahijado

Blaine: No te mides

Nick: Kurt es un buen candidato

Blaine: Nos vemos allá

Nick: Adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Blaine fue a la cocina, le sirvió algo para que desayunara cuando bajó,

Kurt: ¿No me dijiste que ya habías desayunado?

Blaine: Es para ti

Kurt: No te hubieras molestado

Blaine: No es molestia, no quiero que se enferme el niñero de mi hijo

Kurt: No pues gracias

Blaine: Era broma

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Perdiste el sentido del humor

Kurt: Es que nunca me imaginé que él

Blaine: Es parte de la vida

Kurt: No me vuelvo a enamorar

Blaine: Tampoco hay que ser tan drásticos

Kurt: Perdí la confianza en los hombres

Blaine: Gracias por lo que me toca

Kurt se empezó a reír,

Blaine: Al menos te reíste

Kurt: No lo dije

Blaine: Ya, oye ¿por qué no alcanzamos a mi hijo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nick lo llevó al parque Griffith

Kurt: ¿Salir?

Blaine: Quedé de que comeríamos allá, nos estarán esperando

Kurt: Me hará bien un poco de aire fresco

Blaine: Te hará excelente

Los dos salieron a la hora de la casa, pasaron al super

Kurt: ¿Qué compramos?

Blaine: Tú eres el nuevo experto amo de casa

Kurt: No te burles

Blaine: Te espero en las cajas

Kurt: Pero, ayy

Kurt lo último que quería era romperse la cabeza en eso,

Blaine: ¿O necesitas ayuda?

Tenía ganas de decirle que no,

Kurt: ¡Eres tan antipático!

Blaine: Yo pensé que con mi buena acción de ayer, había dejado de serlo

Kurt: Bueno si

Blaine: Mejor vemos qué compramos los dos

Kurt: ¿Qué tal carne, pero dónde la cocinamos?

Blaine: Hay parrillas ahí

Kurt: Eso sería fácil

Blaine: Bueno

Hicieron la compra de la carne, cebolla y esas cosas, también fueron por refresco, a la hora estaban entrando al parque,

Blaine: Dos boletos por favor

Vendedor: ¿Adulto, los dos?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Te doy lo de mi boleto

Blaine: No hace falta

Kurt se volteó y a lo lejos vio algo, más bien a alguien,

Blaine: Aquí tienes el boleto

Kurt no le respondió estaba pálido,

Blaine: Eyy

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Qué viste?

Kurt: Allá

Kurt le señaló cerca de donde había una fuente,

Blaine: Es Adam

Kurt: Si, pero ve

Adam estaba al lado de una mujer embarazada,

Blaine: ¿Qué Kurt?

Kurt: Debe ser su esposa

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

En eso Adam besó a la mujer, y un niño como de tres años corrió diciéndole papá,

Kurt: Está casado

Blaine: Tranquilo

Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Es un

Kurt caminó, sentía ganas de cachetearlo, Blaine lo detuvo

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: No creo que sea conveniente

Kurt: Al menos que sienta

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Acompáñame por favor

Blaine: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kurt: ¿Me puedes abrazar?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Así

Kurt hizo que le pusiera su brazo en su cintura y se recargó en su hombro, los dos comenzaron a caminar, Adam no lo había visto, estaba de espaldas cuando,

Kurt: Hola

El volteó se puso pálido, la señora lo saludó,

- Hola

El tipo no sabía qué hacer,

Kurt: Así que usted es su esposa, Adam me ha hablado mucho de usted

Camila: Si, mi nombre es Camila

Kurt: Mucho gusto, yo soy un compañero de Adam

Adam: Si Camila, Kurt está en una de mis clases de maestría

Camila: Alguna de las que vas a dejar

Kurt: ¿Vas a dejar clases?

Adam: Si es que la carga de trabajo

Kurt: Pues si, que grosero, no los he presentado, él es Blaine, el padre de mi hijo

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Camila: Mucho gusto

Adam: ¿Así que también eres casado?

Kurt: Más o menos

Blaine presintió que eso de seguir,

Blaine: Bueno, nos vamos, acuérdate que nos están esperando

Kurt: Si claro

Se despidieron, en cuanto avanzó un poco, Kurt se puso a llorar,

Blaine: No vale la pena

Kurt: Me siento como

Blaine: Oye tú no sabías que era casado

Kurt: Todo este tiempo me engañó, a mí y a su esposa, tiene una familia

Blaine bajó las bolsas que traía y lo abrazó, Kurt se sentía terrible por el engaño, por ver que él tenía una familia, aunque Kurt no lo sabía, no dejaba de sentirse culpable, en eso,

Agustín: Papito, papá

Escucharon la voz de Agustín,

Kurt: No quiero que me vea así

Blaine sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio,

Blaine: Toma

Kurt se secó las lágrimas y se puso lentes, Agustín al verlos abrazados se emocionó mucho y no fue el único, corrió y abrazó a Kurt,

Agustín: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Kurt lo cargó y lo abrazó, lo hizo de tal forma que el niño le dio un beso tan tierno, Blaine los abrazó a los dos,

Nick: Por fin llegaron

Blaine: Si Nick

Nick: Jeff se quedó allá arriba en una de las mesas

Blaine: Trajimos carne para asar

Nick: ¿Trajiste carbón?

Blaine: Desde luego

Entre Nick y Blaine prendieron una de las parrillas, Kurt jugaba con Agustín, el niño estaba feliz,

Agustín: Te estaba abrazando mi papito

Kurt: Si

Agustín: ¿Y tu novio?

Kurt: No tengo novio ya

Agustín: Ahh

Eso le agradó, mientras tanto,

Nick: A ver, ¿por qué abrazabas al niñero?

Blaine: No es lo que

Nick: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Nos encontramos a Adam en la entrada

Nick: ¿Te dijo lo de ayer?

Blaine: Si, pero no te lo puedo contar es muy largo

Nick: ¿Y hoy qué?

Blaine: El tipo es casado

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, se sintió mal

Nick: ¿Kurt sabía?

Blaine: Para nada

Nick: Me tienes que platicar todo

Blaine: Si, pero será mañana

Nick: Ok, en la oficina me cuentas todo, ya nos habíamos emocionado

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Nick: Al verlos abrazados, ya no tiene novio, él fue un patán

Blaine: Y yo soy un antipático ¿lo recuerdas?

Nick: Te tendremos que dar unas clases

Jeff y Kurt cuando Agustín fue con Blaine hablaron un poco,

Jeff: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Te noto como extraño

Kurt: Es una larga historia

Jeff: Alcance a oír que le dijiste a Agustín que ya no tienes novio

Kurt: No, maldito

Jeff: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Adam, es casado

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es algo largo, lo descubrí

Jeff: ¿No lo sabías?

Kurt: Claro que no, al menos no lo volveré a ver

Jeff: ¿No estudiaba contigo?

Kurt: Va a dejar esas clases

Jeff: Ánimo

Kurt: Si, ahí viene Agustín

Jeff: Sigue diciéndote papá

Kurt: Y para mí ya es como mi hijo

El día se la pasaron bien, cuando llegaron,

Kurt: Hora de un buen baño jovencito

Agustín: Nooo

Kurt: Si estuviste corriendo mucho

Blaine: Hazle caso

Agustín: Está bien papito

Kurt: Ven

Kurt lo cargó,

Blaine: Yo lo baño, es tu día libre

Kurt: No, yo lo hago

Kurt lo bañó, lo vistió, estuvieron jugando los tres y luego le dio de cenar, cuando se iban a dormir, Kurt se acostó con el niño, le contó un cuento, antes de dormirse, el niño le dijo,

Agustín: ¿Ya no tienes novio?

Kurt: No

Agustín: ¿Puedes ser mi papá?

Kurt: Si, te quiero mucho

Agustín: Pero también tendrás que ser el esposo de mi papito

Kurt le dio un beso, después de que se quedó dormido se levantó con cuidado, sacó las cosas para el día siguiente, en eso le llamó la atención un dibujo que tenía ahí, de título tenía

Kurt: Mi familia

Salió con el dibujo al pasillo, cerró la puerta con cuidado,

Blaine: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Ayy, me asustaste

Blaine: ¿Qué es eso?

Kurt: Un dibujo de Agustín

Blaine: A ver

Blaine lo vio,

Blaine: Su familia

Kurt: Si, aquí me puso

Blaine: Como su papá

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Descansa

Kurt: Si

Kurt iba a entrar a su cuarto, pero antes

Kurt: Gracias por todo

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Por ayudarme ayer y por no dejar que hiciera algo hoy

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal por el engaño?

Kurt: Si, y si antes sentía que no podía confiar en los hombres, ahora más

Blaine: Uyy, ¿no podrías hacer una excepción?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Digo sé que soy antipático, pero ¿no podrías confiar en mí?

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Podrás ser antipático, pero definitivamente eres de confianza

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, papá de mi hijo

Kurt: Ayy

Kurt recordó lo que dijo,

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Te lo has ganado

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y cada quien se fue a dormir.

* * *

_**LouDeChanel21**__: Sé que a varios no les gusta el estilo guión y me lo han mencionado infinidad de veces hahaha pero sinceramente a mí se me acomoda más y me es más fácil escribir y más rápido, gracias por leer y comentar :)_

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: ¿Si hijo?

Agustín: ¿No le das un beso de buenos días a mi papá?

* * *

Kurt: ¿Tú no estás casado y lo ocultas?

Blaine: Si, por ahí está escondida mi acta de matrimonio

Kurt: ¿Qué?

* * *

Blaine: ¿Te vas a ir a Clovis?

Kurt: Supongo

* * *

Blaine: Tu ojo

Agustín: Me pegaron

Kurt: Se te ve moradito

Agustín: Me duele


	6. Cap 6

**— 6 —**

El lunes, empezó el trajín de todos los días, eran casi principios de Noviembre, Kurt en un mes terminaría sus clases y estaría de vacaciones, al igual que Agustín; después de llevar al niño a la escuela fue a la biblioteca de la universidad para sacar una información, ahí,

- Hola

Kurt: Hola

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Kurt: Si, eres Camila, la esposa de Adam

Camila: La misma, ¿haciendo tarea?

Kurt: Vine a buscar unas cosas

Camila: ¿Cómo le haces?

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Camila: Para estudiar la maestría y cuidar a tu hijo

Kurt: ¿Mi hijo?

Camila: Si, ¿cuántos años tiene?

Kurt: Cuatro

Camila: Está chiquito

Kurt: Si, está en el kínder

Camila: El mío todavía no entra, pero el siguiente año posiblemente lo enviemos

Kurt: Me dio gusto saludarte, solo que tengo que irme ya, es casi la hora de ir por mi hijo

Camila: Hasta luego

Kurt: Hasta luego

Kurt salió de la biblioteca, faltaba todavía un poco para ir por Agustín, pero no podía seguir hablando con Camila, aunque no supiera de su existencia cuando aceptó andar con Adam, era algo desagradable. Fue por Agustín, cuando llegó le informaron que estaba en la dirección, Kurt buscó estacionamiento y fue para la dirección, el niño estaba sentado ahí, cuando lo vio corrió y lo abrazó,

Kurt: Hola

Agustín: Hola

Kurt: ¿Sucede algo?

Agustín: No

Kurt: ¿Por qué te tienen aquí?

Agustín: No sé

Kurt se acercó con la secretaria,

Kurt: Buenas tardes, soy Kurt Hummel, me dijeron que Agustín estaba en la dirección, ¿me puede informar la razón?

Alicia: Espere un segundo, lo atenderá la directora

Kurt: Si gracias

Kurt se sentó con el niño, él le enseñó todo lo que había hecho, no había nada malo al respecto, por fin la directora lo atendió, pasó Kurt solo,

Isabel: Toma asiento

Kurt: Gracias

Isabel: El motivo porque retuve a Agustín

Kurt: ¿Hizo algo?

Isabel: No, más bien necesitaba hablar contigo

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Isabel: Este fin de semana que viene hay un campamento familiar

Kurt: ¿Campamento familiar?

Isabel: Si, van todas las familias a una reserva que está aquí cerca y hacen una serie de actividades, hasta ahora a Agustín por la edad no le había tocado participar

Kurt: ¿Pero ya le toca?

Isabel: Si, él se ha encargado de decir que su papá irá ese día

Kurt: ¿Su papá?

Isabel: Exacto, al principio supuse que era normal que dijera que su papá había regresado, así que no quise hacer nada al respecto, pero pues con lo del campamento

Kurt: Siento que hay algo que debo explicarle

Isabel: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Al que llama papá es a mí

Isabel: ¿A ti?

Kurt: Si, con la operación

Isabel: Tú fuiste el donante

Kurt: Si, de ahí me empezó a decir que era su papá, porque tenía un pedacito de mí en él

A Kurt se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas,

Isabel: Entiendo, así que su papá no regresó

Kurt: Yo soy su papá

Isabel: Pues has hecho un buen papel

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Isabel: Agustín ha mejorado mucho en su comportamiento y en sus trabajos

Kurt: Solo necesitaba mucho amor

Isabel: Si, y veo que se lo has dado

Kurt: Y se lo seguiré dando

Isabel: No sé cómo le puedan hacer, porque siendo familiar la situación, se espera que lleven una sola tienda de campaña, y se queden ahí todos los integrantes de la familia, ahora entiendo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Isabel: Pues cuando dibujaba a su familia, la maestra me enseñó unos dibujos recientes

Kurt: Ponía tres personas

Isabel: Si, y a su papá le pintaba el cabello de café

Kurt: Vi uno de esos dibujos

Isabel: En sí, era todo

Kurt: No se preocupe, Agustín irá con su familia, así como la dibujó

Isabel: Pues es todo, no te entretengo más

Kurt: Hasta luego

Isabel: Hasta luego

Kurt salió de la oficina, y tomó al niño de la mano, sin antes darle un gran beso,

Kurt: ¿Sabes algo?

Agustín: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Te has ganado un enorme helado

Agustín: ¿De fresa?

Kurt: De lo que quieras

Llegaron a la casa y le sirvió el helado,

Kurt: Te estoy adelantando el postre

Blaine había llegado temprano y escuchó las risas en la cocina, Caridad había dejado la comida preparada solo para que la calentara, ya que tenía que ir a consulta en el hospital,

Blaine: Así que malcriando a mi hijo

Kurt: Ya nos descubrió tu papito

Blaine: Si los descubrí

El niño se puso detrás de Kurt, él estaba muerto de la risa

Kurt: Agustín saluda a tu papito

El niño no se movió

Agustín: Hola

Blaine: Ahh, no me vienes a saludar

Agustín: Ven tú

Blaine: Míralo, te voy a morder

Blaine se acercó a donde estaban, y el niño se puso delante de Kurt,

Agustín: No, cárgame

Kurt lo cargó, y Blaine al tratar de abrazarlo terminó abrazando también a Kurt,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: ¿Qué hijo?

Agustín: Kurt es mi papá

Blaine: ¿Eres su papá?

El vio a Kurt,

Kurt: Si

Le dio un beso al niño, después se pusieron a comer, ese día Blaine había pedido la tarde libre,

Blaine: ¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres a dar un paseo?

Kurt: Suena bien

Agustín: Si vamos

Cuando iban a salir Kurt recordó que tenía clases,

Kurt: Oops

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es lunes

Blaine: Tus clases

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te perderás del paseo

Kurt: Son las cuatro puedo ir un rato con ustedes y regresar

Blaine: Bien

Los tres fueron a una plaza cerca, llevaron al niño a los juegos, los tres se divirtieron mucho, regresaron con el tiempo justo para que Kurt se fuera a su clase. Antes de irse, mientras el niño estaba en la cocina con Camelia

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Como que no tienes muchas ganas de ir

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Por encontrarte con Adam

Kurt: Aunque dijo que dejaría las clases, falta un mes, dudo que lo haga

Blaine: Solo ignóralo

Kurt: No es tan fácil, hoy me encontré en la biblioteca a su esposa, y,

Blaine: Si seguimos platicando llegarás tarde

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Espera

Blaine fue a la cocina,

Blaine: Agustín, ¿vienes conmigo?

Agustín: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: A llevar a Kurt a su escuela

Agustín: Siii

Blaine: Regresamos al rato Camelia

Camelia: Si señor

Blaine regresó a la sala donde Kurt se disponía a irse,

Kurt: Ya me voy

Blaine: Te vamos a llevar

Kurt: ¿Me van a llevar?

Agustín: Si, mi papito y yo

Kurt sonrió, lo fueron a dejar hasta su salón,

Kurt: A ver dame un besito Agustín

Agustín: Si papá

Cada vez que le decía papá, sentía algo inexplicable en su corazón, lo abrazó,

Blaine: Están entrando ya todos

Kurt: Voy

Kurt se levantó, y,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Quiero buenas notas

Kurt: Está bien jefe

Blaine: ¿Que tal está bien Blaine?

Kurt se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después entró a su clase, Blaine regresó con su hijo a su casa, con la caminada en la plaza y a la escuela de Kurt, llegando al poco rato se quedó dormido,

Blaine: Camelia

Camelia: Si señor

Blaine: A eso de las nueve voy a salir

Camelia: Desea que me quede con Agustín

Blaine: Si, no me voy a tardar solo voy por Kurt y regresamos

Camelia sonrió, y como le dijo como al veinte para las nueve se fue por Kurt, el niño despertó,

Agustín: ¿Y mi papito?

Camelia: Fue por Kurt

Agustín: Ahh

Camelia: Si, vuélvete a dormir

Agustín: Kurt y mi papito

Camelia: Ya no tiene novio

Agustín: Quiero que sea mi papá

Camelia: En una de esas y se te cumple el capricho

Agustín: Siii

En la Universidad, Kurt había salido unos minutos antes, pero,

- Kurt

Kurt: Discúlpame llevo prisa, y no deseo hablar contigo

Adam: Este, solo vine a dejarte el material que habíamos avanzado

Kurt: No te hubieras molestado, yo tengo copia de todo

Adam: Has de pensar lo peor de mi

Kurt: La verdad si, eres un canalla, tienes una familia

Adam: Es que cuando te vi

Kurt: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras casado?

Adam: No ibas a aceptar nada conmigo

Kurt: Desde luego que no

Adam: Es que ese día que te conocí olvidé mi anillo de casado

Kurt: Y el resto de los días no te lo ponías intencionalmente

Adam estaba de espaldas, Kurt vio que Blaine iba subiendo las escaleras,

Kurt: No me vuelvas a molestar Adam, porque si no...

Adam: Es que

Kurt: Olvídalo, a mí no me gusta ser el otro

Adam: Ojalá que algún día

Blaine llegó a donde estaban,

Blaine: Buenas Noches

Kurt caminó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacía ahí, pero había llegado justo a tiempo, tenía ganas de gritarle mil cosas a Adam además de darle un par de trancazos; sin embargo no quería hacer un escándalo

Adam: Veo que vienen por ti

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Buenas noches

Adam: Dudo que tengan algo de buenas

Blaine: ¿Nos vamos Kurt?

Kurt: Si Blaine, hasta nunca Adam

Los dos bajaron, Kurt seguía sujetando el brazo de Blaine, él lo volteó a ver y llevaba lágrimas en los ojos, cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, lo abrazó,

Blaine: No llores

Kurt: Es que me siento mal

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Por haber vivido en un engaño

Blaine: Bueno, pero ya se acabó

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué viniste?

Blaine: Se me ocurrió

Kurt: Gracias, cuando te vi, no le grité miles de cosas a Adam ni lo golpeé

Blaine: Esperemos que no vuelva

Blaine lo seguía abrazando, de pronto se quedaron sin hablar,

Kurt: ¿Viniste caminando?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Vamos

Comenzaron a caminar para salir de la escuela,

Kurt: Blaine, no te he comentado algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Este fin de semana tienes algún compromiso?

Blaine: No hasta ahora

Kurt: Pues si lo tienes

Blaine: A ver infórmame

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: En la escuela de Agustín, el fin de semana hay un campamento familiar

Blaine: ¿Campamento familiar?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Nunca lo había escuchado

Kurt: Es que a Agustín hasta ahora por la edad le toca ir

Blaine: ¿Va ir solo?

Kurt: No, tiene que ir con su familia

Blaine: A ver explícame más a fondo el asunto

Kurt: El sábado temprano es la salida en la escuela

Blaine: ¿En autobuses o qué?

Kurt: No, cada quien se va en su auto, pero digamos que es el punto de reunión

Blaine: ¿Cómo sabes todo?

Kurt: Porque mandaron hoy la circular e Isabel habló conmigo

Blaine: ¿Habló contigo?

Kurt: Si estaba preocupada, porque Agustín les ha dicho a sus compañeritos, que irá con su papá y su papito al campamento

Blaine: Isabel estará confundida

Kurt: Ella al principio no le dio importancia, consideraba normal que el niño anhelara que su papá volviera

Blaine: Pero su papá no volvió

Kurt: No, eso se lo dije a Isabel, al igual que al que llamaba papá era a mi

Blaine: Así que tendrás que ir al campamento

Kurt: Quiero ir, ¿te molesta?

Blaine: Desde luego que no

Kurt: Solo hay un problema, digamos

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Isabel me explicó que dado que es un campamento familiar, se espera que cada familia se quede en la misma tienda de campaña

Blaine: ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Kurt: Que deberíamos quedarnos los tres juntos

Blaine: A ver, ¿no antes de que operaran a mi hijo, estuvimos durmiendo los tres en la misma cama?

Kurt: Este si

Blaine: Supongo que solo cambiaremos eso por el suelo

Kurt: Nunca he ido de campamento

Blaine: Yo fui boy scout

Kurt: ¿Tienes fotos?

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Te verás chistoso con tu uniforme

Blaine: Más respeto que soy tu jefe

Blaine se puso serio,

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: Era broma

Kurt: Ayy, pensé que te habías enojado

Blaine: No, pero si es el sábado

Kurt: Nunca he faltado en sábado

Blaine: Te estás gastando todas las faltas con mi hijo

Kurt: También es mi hijo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Blaine: ¿No te molesta?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tener un hijo postizo

Kurt: Me encanta, cada vez que me dice papá, hay algo extraño que se mueve en mi corazón

Blaine: Yo que juraba que no durabas una semana

Kurt: Gracias por la confianza, ah no verdad, no me tenías confianza

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Ese día que llegué para que me explicaras

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: Me dijiste que Caridad y Camelia eran personas de tu entera confianza

Blaine: Y lo son

Kurt: Pero sonó a ellas son de mi entera confianza, pero tú no, ¿acaso tenía cara de secuestrador?

Él se rió,

Blaine: No, y jamás lo dije con esa intención

Kurt: Gracias por aclarármelo

Blaine: Pero tú si dijiste que era un patán

Kurt: Este si, al igual que tú que yo era un engreído

Blaine: ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

Kurt: Buena idea

Blaine: Y una cosa más

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: No sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces por mi hijo

Kurt: Nuestro hijo

Blaine: Eso sí

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, llegaron a la casa, y aunque Camelia creía que Agustín estaba dormido, el niño seguía despierto, más bien aguantándose el sueño, para poder ver cuando llegaran, escuchó sus voces, y salió del cuarto, se quedó parado en el principio de la escalera, con sus ojitos entre abiertos y tenía abrazando un muñeco,

Agustín: Ya llegaron

Los dos lo vieron, subieron corriendo las escaleras y lo abrazaron,

Blaine: Si, ya llegamos hijo

Agustín: ¿Dónde fuiste?

Blaine: Por tu papá

Agustín: Tuve una pesadilla

Blaine: Una pesadilla, hijo

Agustín: Si papito, ¿puedes dormir conmigo?

Blaine: Si, pero en mi cama, porque en la tuya no cabemos

Agustín: ¿Tú también puedes dormir conmigo papá?

Kurt: ¿Puedo?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Me voy a cambiar y los alcanzo

Blaine cargó al niño, Kurt se fue a su recámara, se puso el pijama, antes de salir de su cuarto,

Kurt: Es hermoso tener una familia. Dios mío, me lo estoy creyendo

Fue al cuarto de Blaine, y tocó,

Toc, toc,

Blaine: Adelante

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No a ti, por querer tanto a mi hijo y aceptar sus caprichos

Kurt se quedó viendo al niño que estaba durmiendo en la cama, se le salieron unas lágrimas

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Siento que estoy usurpando un lugar

Blaine: No estás usurpando nada

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Solo estás tomando el papel que su verdadero padre no quiso

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: Siento que tengo una familia, y

Blaine: Quizás hacemos una bonita familia

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Sobretodo, porque nos llevamos tú y yo tan bien

Blaine: Hemos mejorado

Kurt: En eso tienes razón

Blaine: Hay que dormirnos, porque mañana hay que madrugar

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: ¿Qué lugar prefieres?

Kurt: La pared

Blaine: Si siempre soy yo el que tiene la posibilidad de caerse

Kurt: Bueno entonces la esquina

Blaine: Soy todo un caballero

Kurt: Gracias

Los dos se acostaron, Blaine apagó la luz, Kurt ya que estaba oscuro abrazó a Agustín, en eso sintió como le tomaron la mano, y le dieron un beso en ella,

Blaine: Gracias Kurt

Kurt: No a ti, por permitirme ser el papá de un niño tan maravilloso

Blaine: Te has ganado que te diga así

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Al otro día antes de que sonara el despertador, Agustín se trató de mover con cuidado, para levantarse sin que los dos lo sintieran, pero,

Blaine: Te atrapamos

Agustín: Ayyy

Kurt y Blaine estaban muertos de la risa, Agustín se volvió a acostar, ellos le comenzaron a hacer cosquillas,

Agustín: Me gusta mi familia

A los dos les dio tanta ternura, que le dieron un beso,

Blaine: Hoy te llevo a la escuela yo hijo

Kurt: Yo lo puedo llevar

Agustín: Me pueden llevar los dos

Kurt y Blaine sonrieron,

Kurt: Pues arriba mi niño, porque si no se nos hace tarde

Agustín: Si

Los tres se levantaron, Kurt cargó a Agustín, pero,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: ¿Si hijo?

Agustín: ¿No le das un beso de buenos días a mi papá?

Los dos se vieron, Blaine se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Pero no contento con ello,

Agustín: Ahora tú dale un beso a mi papito,

Kurt: ¿De buenos días también?

Agustín: Si

Kurt le dio el beso a Blaine en la mejilla también,

Kurt: Tú y yo nos vamos a arreglar

Agustín: Pero

Kurt: Se nos hace tarde

Kurt salió con el niño antes de que empezara a pedir que se dieran más besos, los dos lo llevaron a la escuela,

Kurt: ¿Manejas tú o yo?

Blaine: Como quieras

Agustín: Mi papito que maneje

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Te vas adelante Agustín

Agustín: No atrás, tú vete adelante con mi papito

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt lo acomodó en el asiento de atrás y se subió, llegaron a la escuela, Kurt se bajó para abrirle la puerta, adentro del auto,

Agustín: Adiós papito

Blaine: Pórtate bien

Agustín: Si, me porto bien porque si no mi papá me regaña

El niño se bajó, del coche que estaba estacionado atrás de ellos bajó una niña, y corrió a saludar a Agustín,

Agustín: Kurt es mi papá, Katia

Katia: Hola

Kurt: Hola

La mamá de la niña se acercó,

Brittany: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Brittany: Adentro que si no se quedan afuera

Katia: Ella es mi mamá

Brittany: Mucho gusto, Brittany Pierce

Kurt: Mucho gusto Kurt Hummel

Los dos llevaron a los niños hasta la puerta para que los recibieran, mientras llegaban a sus autos,

Brittany: ¿Irán a lo del campamento?

Kurt: Si, ¿y ustedes?

Brittany: También, Katia habla mucho de Agustín a ver si un día lo puedes llevar a jugar a la casa

Kurt: Desde luego

Brittany: ¿Qué tal mañana?

Kurt: Si, nada más dame la dirección y yo lo llevo

Llegaron a donde estaban estacionado el auto, y Brittany le dio la dirección,

Brittany: Aquí está, ¿por qué no nos vemos aquí el miércoles y los invito a comer a la casa? después que se pongan a jugar

Kurt: ¿No sería mucha molestia?

Brittany: Para nada, así nos vamos conociendo y no me siento extraña en el campamento

Kurt: Está bien

Brittany: Entonces el miércoles

Kurt: Si, mucho gusto en conocerte

Brittany: Igualmente

Kurt se subió al auto,

Blaine: Haciendo amigas

Kurt: Es mamá de la amiga de Agustín

Blaine: Ha de ser

Kurt: ¿Que nunca viniste a las juntas y a esas cosas?

Blaine: La verdad no, siempre venían las personas que cuidaban a Agustín

Kurt: Por tu trabajo

Blaine: En parte y además pues puras mamás, me sentía fuera de lugar

Kurt se rió,

Blaine: ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Kurt: No, venir por Agustín al rato

Blaine: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar la tienda de campaña y lo que necesitaremos?

Kurt: Es temprano, ¿ya habrán abierto las tiendas?

Blaine: Abren a las diez

Kurt: ¿Qué haremos una hora?

Blaine: Desayunar sería buena idea

A ninguno de los dos le había dado tiempo de desayunar,

Kurt: Regresamos a la casa

Blaine: Aquí más adelante hay un restaurante rico para desayunar

Kurt: Me tendrás que descontar de mi sueldo todas las comidas y desayunos, y etc. que gastas cuando salgo con ustedes

Blaine: Esas corren por cuenta de la casa y te estoy invitando a desayunar

Kurt: Gracias

Llegaron al restaurante, y ordenaron,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Mañana nos invitó Brittany a su casa

Blaine: ¿A quién?

Kurt: Pues no especificó

Blaine: Me supongo que a ti y a Agustín

Kurt: Para que juegue con Katia

Blaine: Me parece bien

Kurt: Quedé con ella de verla en la salida y de ahí irnos a comer

Blaine: Así que mañana mejor como cerca de la oficina, no tiene caso que vaya a la casa sino van a estar

Kurt: Si no quieres que vayamos le hablo, me dejó su teléfono

Blaine: No, está bien

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hacemos las compras y luego vamos por Agustín

Kurt: ¿No tienes que trabajar?

Blaine: No tenía ningún pendiente hoy, así que digamos que me di el día libre, si hay algo que me llamen

Kurt: Está bonito el lugar

Blaine: Que tal la crítica constructiva

Kurt: Ouchhh

Blaine: No te enojes, era broma

Kurt: Solo

Blaine: Hombre no tienes sentido del humor

Kurt: La verdad como que se me descompuso un poco con lo que descubrí

Blaine: Fue una mala experiencia

Kurt: Te juro que no lo sabía

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Kurt: No quiero que vayas a pensar mal de mí

Blaine: Para tú tranquilidad, no lo hago

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Pensar mal de ti, el que quiso aprovecharse de la situación fue Adam, y dejemos ese tema por la paz

Kurt: Será lo mejor, ahora antes de andar con alguien pediré pruebas de que no están casados

Blaine: ¿Como qué?

Kurt: No sé

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: No todos andan escondiendo sus matrimonios

Kurt: ¿Tú no estás casado y lo ocultas?

Blaine: Si, por ahí está escondida mi acta de matrimonio

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No, para nada, jamás he estado cerca de casarme

Kurt: Porque esperabas que regresara el papá de Agustín

Blaine: En parte, pero también porque ha sido mala suerte o no sé por qué, el chiste es que algunos de los hombres con que he tenido una relación salen huyendo con mi hijo

Kurt: Así que no solo a las madres solteras les sucede

Blaine: No, también a los papás

Kurt: Huir, pero si Agustín es bien lindo

Blaine: A ti porque te trató bien, yo temía que cuando te hiciste novio de Adam te hiciera algo

Kurt: Porque estaba celoso

Blaine: Si, traía metido que tú y yo fuéramos algo más

Kurt: Y presiento que no lo ha olvidado

Blaine: ¿Por eso de la familia?

Kurt: Eso, y lo que hizo en la mañana

Blaine: Lo del beso

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Te incomodó?

Kurt: No, ¿a ti?

Blaine: Tampoco. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿cuándo terminan tus clases?

Kurt: El dos de diciembre estoy libre

Blaine: ¿Y después cuáles son tus planes?

Kurt: ¿Mis planes?

Blaine: ¿Te vas a ir a Clovis?

Kurt: Supongo

Blaine: ¿En qué fecha?

Kurt: Cuando llegué pensaba irme al otro día

Blaine: Tendré

Kurt: Pero ahora no

Blaine: ¿Cuándo te piensas ir?

Kurt: Supongo que hasta cerca de Navidad, tal vez viaje el veintitrés

Blaine: ¿Agustín cuándo sale de vacaciones?

Kurt: Me parece que me dijo la directora que el diez de diciembre

Blaine: ¿Seguro que te quedas hasta el veintitrés?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Para que yo me programe para estar libre, ¿cuándo regresarías?

Kurt: No sé hasta cuando me quiera dar vacaciones mi jefe

Blaine: Ahh pues quien sabe

Kurt se rió,

Blaine: Que tal hasta el seis de enero

Kurt: Bueno, son doce días qué puedo pedir

Blaine: Si como seis de diciembre, que no todos son hábiles y seis de enero

Kurt: Perfecto, lo programaré para no verme en aprietos esos días

El tiempo se les había ido, salieron del restaurante a las diez y media,

Blaine: En esta tienda podremos encontrar todo

Kurt: ¿No tienes tienda de campaña?

Blaine: Una, pero ya está muy vieja y para estar más cómodos los tres necesitaremos una más grande

Kurt: Si tú lo dices

Blaine: ¿Pidieron algo más?

Kurt: Si, aquí está la lista

En la lista venían incluidas varias cosas, después de comprar todo,

Kurt: Son las once y diez

Blaine: Estamos con el tiempo justo para ir por Agustín

Kurt: Si hay que apurarnos

Los dos fueron por Agustín, Kurt se bajó, fue con la señorita de la entrada, y le mostró la credencial,

Señorita: Tiene que pasar a la dirección

Kurt: Otra vez

Señorita: Si

Kurt regresó al auto, y,

Kurt: Tengo que ir a la dirección

Blaine: ¿Qué habrá hecho Agustín?

Kurt: No sé

Blaine: Estaciono el auto y vamos los dos

Kurt: Ok

Blaine estacionó el auto y fueron a la dirección, cuando entraron Agustín estaba sentado, tenía el uniforme todo sucio de tierra, y,

Agustín: Papito, papá

El corrió con ellos, Blaine lo cargó,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó hijo?

Agustín: Este

Blaine: Tu ojo

Agustín: Me pegaron

Kurt: Se te ve moradito

Agustín: Me duele

Kurt le dio un besito,

Kurt: ¿Quién te pegó?

Agustín: Pablo

Kurt: ¿Y tú le pegaste?

Agustín: No, me dijiste que cuando vinieras tú

Kurt: Si corazón yo te dije eso y lo voy a hacer

Kurt se acercó al escritorio, preguntó por la directora y la maestra del niño, Blaine seguía cargando a Agustín, él no pronunció ni una solo palabra, entraron a la dirección y saludaron a la directora, Kurt tomó asiento, después llegó la maestra, Blaine se quedó de pie, Agustín se fue a sentar en las piernas de Kurt y él lo abrazó,

Isabel: Este asunto es muy penoso

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

La maestra no sabía ni dónde meterse, porque su hijo no tenía absolutamente nada, Isabel empezó a relatar como estuvieron las cosas,

Isabel: A Katia, Pablo le quitó su almuerzo

Kurt: ¿Y por eso mi niño tiene el ojo morado?

Isabel: Es que él le pidió a Pablo que se lo regresara, él no quiso y Agustín le compartió su almuerzo a Katia

Kurt: ¿Y por eso tiene el ojo morado?

Isabel: A Pablo le enojó que Agustín no

Kurt: Lo agrediera

Isabel: Exacto

Blaine observaba la escena,

Kurt: Espero que esto sea castigado

Isabel: Así es, Pablo no podrá ir al campamento y estará toda una semana sin recreo, además de que si tienen que llevar al niño al doctor para que lo chequen, Valentina cubrirá los gastos

Valentina: Si, yo los cubriré

Kurt: Me parece bien, esperemos que esto no se vuelva a repetir

Isabel: No se volverá a repetir, ¿verdad Valentina?

Valentina: No señora Directora

Isabel: Es todo, puedes retirarte

La maestra salió junto con su hijo de la dirección,

Kurt: ¿Nosotros también nos podemos retirar?

Isabel: Si, claro, ya ni te saludé Blaine

Blaine: Hola Isabel

Isabel: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien

Isabel: Que pena con todo esto

Blaine: Es cosa de niños

Isabel: ¿Van a ir al campamento?

Blaine: Si, esta mañana Kurt y yo fuimos a comprar las cosas

Isabel: ¿Van los tres?

Agustín: Si, va mi papito y mi papá

Blaine: Si Isabel vamos los tres

Salieron de la dirección, y fueron al auto,

Kurt: Tendremos que llevarlo al doctor

Blaine: Solo se le puso morado, con algo de hielo se le quitará

Kurt: ¿Y si tiene algo más?

Blaine: Ok, llegando a la casa, le hablo a Jeff a ver si lo puede checar

Kurt: Si, eso estaría bien

En cuanto llegaron,

Kurt: ¿Le hablas a Jeff?

Blaine: Si, voy

Kurt se quedó con el niño en la sala, mientras Blaine le hablaba a Jeff,

Jeff: Bueno

Blaine: Hola Jeff, ¿cómo estás?

Jeff: Bien gracias

Blaine: Oye te hablaba para ver si puedes venir a ver a mi hijo

Jeff: ¿Qué le sucede?

Blaine: Es que en la escuela lo golpearon, se le puso un poco morado alrededor del ojo, pero Kurt insiste que lo revisen

Jeff: No te preocupes, puedo pasar ahora, ando cerca de tu casa

Blaine: Te lo agradecería

Jeff: Si solo que llevaré acompañante

Blaine: ¿Nick?

Jeff: Si, está aquí conmigo, íbamos a ir a comer

Blaine: Pues vénganse a la casa, y los invito a comer aquí

Jeff: Está bien, llegamos como en media hora

Blaine: Ok

Blaine colgó, Agustín estaba acostado en las piernas de Kurt,

Kurt: Se quedó dormido

Blaine: Lo voy a subir a su cuarto

Kurt: Déjalo aquí, de todos modos no lo dejaremos dormir mucho

Blaine: No porque si no en la noche no se quiere dormir

Kurt: ¿Le hablaste a Jeff?

Blaine: Si, viene en una media hora con Nick

Kurt: ¿Están juntos?

Blaine: Si, por cierto le diré a Caridad que para la comida serán dos personas más

Kurt: Se quedarán a comer con nosotros

Blaine: Si

Blaine fue a la cocina,

Blaine: Buenas tardes Caridad

Caridad: Buenas tardes señor

Blaine: Nick y Jeff van a venir a comer

Caridad: Preparo para dos personas más

Blaine: Si por favor Caridad

Caridad: No hay ningún problema señor

Blaine regresó a la sala, Kurt estaba acariciando el cabello de Agustín que estaba dormido, él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentó al lado de Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Cada día me sorprendo más contigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Cuando llegaste pensé que mi casa sería un desastre

Kurt: Todo está en orden

Blaine: Lo sé, más que en orden, hasta mi hijo mejoró su comportamiento, ve salió golpeado

Kurt: Es que yo le dije que no le respondiera a Pablo, que yo llegando si le quitaba algo me encargaría de que se lo regresara

Blaine: Pues te obedeció

Kurt: Se llevó un golpe el pobrecito

Blaine: No es nada grave, además fue por una buena causa

Kurt: Que tierno le compartió el almuerzo a Katia

Blaine: Dirás que coqueto

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine lo abrazó, Kurt se recargó en su hombro, aunque decía que no tendría confianza en los hombres, con Blaine se sentía bien, tal vez porque se había portado muy bien con él con lo que descubrió de Adam

En eso tocaron la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, Camelia fue a abrir

Nick: Buenas tardes

Camelia: Buenas tardes, pasen por favor

Nick: Gracias, ¿y mi ahijado?

Camelia: Está en la sala durmiendo

Nick: ¿Y mi amigo?

Camelia: Ahí también, les voy a avisar que llegaron

Nick: No te preocupes conocemos el camino

Nick y Jeff fueron a la sala, Blaine seguía abrazando a Kurt, estaban de espaldas así que no vieron cuando entraron, pero Jeff y Nick, si vieron la escena, caminaron,

Nick: Hola amigo

Blaine se levantó, y saludó a Nick,

Nick: Así que aquí está el jovencito del golpe

Blaine: Está durmiendo

Kurt se agachó,

Kurt: Agustín

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Despierta, Jeff vino pare revisarte tu ojito

Nick: Y también vino tu padrino

El niño se despertó, y se levantó para saludar a su padrino

Jeff: ¿Y a tu doctor no lo saludas?

Agustín: Si

Nick: En lo que lo revisas Jeff me robo a Blaine, para ver algo de la empresa

Blaine: No me hablaste

Nick: No es algo muy importante, pero aprovechando el viaje

Blaine: Vamos al estudio

Nick: Ok

Blaine y Nick se fueron al estudio, cuando estuvieron solos,

Nick: ¿Algo que me quieras decir amigo?

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Nick: Te vi con Kurt

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Se estaban abrazando

Blaine: ¿Y?

Nick: ¿Comúnmente abrazas al niñero?

Blaine: Este…

Nick: Hasta te quedaste sin palabras

Blaine: No va por ahí Nick

Nick: Entonces por dónde va

Blaine: Por ningún lado, simplemente que

Blaine guardó silencio,

Nick: Es un hombre muy bonito

Blaine: Si, es bonito

Nick: Hasta que lo reconoces

Blaine: ¿Qué asunto tenías que tratar conmigo?

Nick: Ese

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Nick: Informarme si mi ahijado pronto tendrá a su papá

Blaine: Nick

Nick: El niño lo adora

Blaine: Y Kurt lo quiere mucho a él, hubieras visto como se preocupó con el golpe que le dieron y la forma que actuó en la dirección, casi quería fulminar al niño, y a la maestra de paso

Nick: ¿Y el papito?

Blaine: ¿El papito qué?

Nick: ¿Qué siente por Kurt?

Blaine: Le he tomado estima

Nick: ¿Solo estima?

Blaine: Si

Nick: Por algo se empieza, esperemos que de ahí crezca a amor

Blaine: ¿No tienes hambre?

Nick: Algo

Los dos regresaron a la sala,

Kurt: Y bien, ¿cuál es tu diagnóstico?

Jeff: Nada de qué preocuparse

Blaine: Te lo dije

Kurt: Bueno, quería estar seguro

Blaine: Voy a ver si está lista la comida

Kurt: Yo voy si quieres Blaine

Blaine: Voy yo

Blaine fue a ver si Caridad había terminado la comida,

Kurt: A ver jovencito, hay que subir tus cosas

Nick: Yo lo llevo

Kurt: Pero

Agustín: Sí que me lleve mi padrino

Nick agarró la mochila, y se fue con Agustín, Jeff se quedó con Kurt en la sala,

Jeff: ¿Cómo has estado?

Kurt: Bien

Jeff: ¿Con lo de Adam?

Kurt: Me siento mal, pero poco a poco voy digiriendo que no debo sentirme mal, yo no sabía que él estaba casado

Jeff: Pues si, veo que mejora la relación con Blaine

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Se estaban abrazando cuando entramos

Kurt: Este

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nada

Jeff: Es guapo

Kurt: Si, y ha sido muy lindo conmigo

Jeff: ¿Enserio?

Kurt: Si, ayer me llevaron a la universidad

Jeff: ¿Agustín y Blaine?

Kurt: Si, y él en la noche fue por mi

Jeff: ¿El quién?

Kurt: Blaine

Jeff: Umm

Kurt: Te juro que el amor, es lo último que cruza por mi mente

Jeff: A mí tampoco me pasaba por la mente el amor, y veme

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Pues Nick y yo

Kurt: ¿Son novios?

Jeff: Si

Kurt: Me da gusto

Jeff: A mi más

Estuvieron comiendo, después en la tarde anduvieron jugando en el jardín y antes de la siete llevaron a Kurt a su escuela,

Agustín: Me gusta llevar a mi papá a la escuela

Blaine: A mí también

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Así cae cansado, y no me da trabajo que se quede dormido

A la hora de la salida, estaba ahí afuera,

Kurt: De nuevo vienes por mí

Blaine: Me sirve de ejercicio

Kurt: Caminar siempre es bueno

Blaine: Te ayudo

Kurt llevaba algunas cosas en la mano,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: De nada

Kurt: Mañana iremos a casa de Katia

Blaine: Esperemos que no encuentres otro ojo morado

Kurt: Acuérdate que estará castigado Pablo

Blaine: Eso si, pobre niño lo querías fulminar

Kurt: Y a la maestrita esa también que no hace nada, le pegó el niño ese a Agustín

Blaine se empezó a reír,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te tomas muy apecho eso de que eres su papá

Kurt: ¿Eso está mal?

Kurt se sintió incómodo,

Blaine: No, me da tranquilidad saber que mi hijo, por fin tiene lo que siempre soñó

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Su otro papá

Kurt: Me estoy encariñando mucho con él y eso me da miedo

Blaine: Pues no eres el único

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: A mí me da miedo, el día que te quieras ir

Kurt: Lo dices por

Blaine: Que tal si aparece otro novio, y te pide que dejes el trabajo

Kurt: ¿O aparece un novio que se pone celoso de mí?

Blaine: Tendremos que ver cómo solucionarlo, porque mi hijo no dejará que te vayas

Kurt: Y yo tampoco quiero dejarlo

Llegaron a la casa, otra vez estaba sentando el niño en la escalera, pero esta vez con Camelia,

Camelia: Señor no se quiso dormir

Blaine: Está bien Camelia no te preocupes

Kurt: Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de él

Blaine: Buenas noches

Camelia: Buenas noches señor

Kurt: Buenas noches

Camelia: Buenas noches señor

Kurt: Ehh

Camelia: Este Kurt

El niño hizo que de nuevo durmieran juntos, quería que estuvieran juntos, antes de que Blaine apagara la luz,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Kurt y el niño ya estaban acostados,

Agustín: ¿Por qué no es Kurt tu esposo?

Los dos se pusieron pálidos, pero ninguno contestó nada,

Blaine: Apago la luz

Kurt: Si porque mañana hay que despertarnos temprano

Blaine se acostó, el niño les había aventado una bomba, la cual ninguno de los dos supo cómo manejar, así que prefirieron dormirse.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo :D

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Estaban los dos de frente, Blaine se acercó, y,

Blaine: El beso de los buenos días

* * *

Se fueron a comer, Kurt eso de que le había dicho de que eventualmente se iría le dolió, porque no quería dejar a Agustín, sentía de cierta forma que había encontrado a una familia


	7. Cap 7

**— 7 —**

El miércoles temprano, Kurt y Agustín salieron primero, Kurt trató de encender el auto

Kurt: No enciende

Se bajó, Blaine iba saliendo

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: No enciende

Blaine: A ver préstame las llaves

Kurt: Aquí tienes

Blaine se subió al auto y lo intentó prender,

Blaine: No enciende

Agustín: No voy a ir a la escuela

Blaine: No jovencito, los voy a llevar, así que bájate

Agustín: Umm

Los dos se bajaron del auto,

Kurt: Nos vamos en un taxi

Blaine: No, los llevo yo

Kurt: Se te hará tarde

Blaine: No tengo ningún asunto, los llevo

Kurt: Bueno

Otra vez fueron a dejar juntos a Agustín, se iba a bajar, y

Agustín: Me gusta que me vengan a dejar los dos papito

Blaine: Adiós hijo

Agustín: Adiós

Kurt lo llevó hasta la puerta, ya que entró, Kurt regresó al auto porque había dejado su bolso, abrió la puerta,

Kurt: Dejé mi bolso

Blaine: Súbete

Kurt: ¿Pero no tienes que ir a la oficina?

Blaine: Si, te llevo a la casa y de ahí me voy

Kurt: Puedo tomar un taxi o algo así

Blaine: Sube

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt se subió, en el camino,

Kurt: Tengo que llamar a Brittany para decirle que no podremos ir

Blaine: ¿Por qué no?

Kurt: Igual y la ida no es un problema, si ella trae auto, pero esta dirección es lejos

En un alto,

Blaine: Déjame ver la dirección

Kurt: Aquí tienes

Blaine: Si, efectivamente es lejos

Kurt: Y para regresarme con Agustín, no me arriesgo

Blaine: Puedo ir por ustedes

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si, nada más me avisas si están ahí

Kurt: Le voy a marcar a Brittany llegando y luego te hablo a la oficina

Blaine: Bueno, espero tu llamada

Lo dejó en la casa, cuando se iba a bajar,

Kurt: Te vas con cuidado

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Que tengas un buen día

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Kurt se bajó y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, Blaine se fue, cuando llegó a la oficina, se encontró con Nick,

Nick: Hola

Blaine no le respondió,

Nick: Hola dedo

Blaine: Perdón

Nick: Te estoy saludando y no me prestas atención

Blaine: Lo siento

Nick: ¿En qué vienes pensando?

Blaine: En cosas

Nick: Piensas que me voy a conformar con esa respuesta

Blaine: Si

Nick: Ahh no, vamos a la oficina y me respondes

Entraron a la oficina de Blaine los dos se sentaron,

Nick: Confiesa

Blaine: Hoy se descompuso el auto

Nick: Por eso no me saludaste, y venías como en otro planeta

Blaine: ¿Quieres escuchar?

Nick: Si

Blaine: No me interrumpas que me arrepiento en decírtelo

Nick: Dime la situación

Blaine: Llevé junto con Kurt al niño a la escuela

Nick: ¿Y luego?

Blaine: Lo regresé a la casa

Nick: Sigo sin ver lo interesante del caso

Blaine: Nick

Nick: Continúa

Blaine: Cuando llegamos

Blaine se quedó recordando,

Nick: Eyyy

Blaine: Cuando mi papá se iba, mi mamá siempre le decía que se fuera con cuidado y que tuviera un buen día, luego se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla y uno en la boca

Nick: Discúlpame, me perdí, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me estás contando?

Blaine: Nick, cuando Kurt se bajó del auto me dijo: "Te vas con cuidado" y "Que tengas un buen día"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Nick

Blaine: Y luego se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla

Nick: Faltó el segundo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Veo por donde vas

Blaine: Me estoy dejando influenciar y no es cualquier cosa

Nick: ¿Influenciar por quién?

Blaine: Mi hijo

Nick: Agus solo quiere que veas lo que él ya vio

Blaine: ¿Y qué fue lo que vio?

Nick: Que a su lado puedes ser feliz

Blaine: ¿Al lado de quién?

Nick: De Kurt, ni modo que mío

Blaine: Nick, lo cierto es que todo eso de la familia, también que Agustín nos hace dormir en la misma cama

Nick: ¡En serio!

Blaine: Él se acuesta en medio

Nick: Se van de campamento el fin de semana

Blaine: De la escuela

En casa de Blaine,

Brittany: Bueno

Kurt: Hola Brittany, habla Kurt

Brittany: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias ¿y tú?

Brittany: Bien también, con la comida preparada para que vengan tú y Agustín

Kurt: Para eso te llamaba, es que se descompuso el auto hoy en la mañana

Brittany: De la escuela nos podemos ir en mi auto y en la tarde los regreso

Kurt: Por eso no sería un problema, Blaine puede ir por nosotros

Brittany: Ves entonces, nos vemos en un rato

Kurt: Si

Brittany: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Kurt colgó, y le llamó a Blaine

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Hola ¿llegaste bien a tu oficina?

Blaine: Si gracias

Nick estaba aún ahí, y Blaine giró en su sillón, para que no lo viera Nick mientras hablaba,

Kurt: Hablé con Brittany, y dice que nos podemos ir con ella a su casa, hasta puede traernos de regreso en la tarde

Blaine: No es necesario, yo paso por ustedes

Kurt: ¿No se te complica?

Blaine: ¿Cómo a qué hora quieres que vaya?

Kurt: Será como a eso de las cinco o seis

Blaine: Cinco y media ¿te parece?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Si es antes o después me hablas

Kurt: Claro, gracias

Blaine: No, se divierten

Kurt: Gracias, Adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Cuando colgó, y se dio la vuelta,

Nick: Bendito auto

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Nada, oye ¿quieres que mande a un mecánico por el auto a tu casa?

Blaine: Estaría bien, para ver que tiene y cuando lo entregarían

Nick: Tú despreocúpate, yo me hago cargo

Blaine: Ok

Nick mandó para que fueran por el auto, solo que cuando le hablaron para decirle lo que tenía

Mecánico: Fue un problema con la batería, por eso no encendió

Nick: Así que solo cambiaron la batería

Mecánico: Si, ya está listo

Nick: Ustedes tienen una pensión

Mecánico: Si señor, ¿por qué?

Nick: ¿Cuánto cuesta dejar el auto hasta fin de mes?

Mecánico: Las tres semanas de noviembre

Nick: Si así es

Mecánico: Como 600, ¿por qué?

Nick: Bien, lo podría dejar ahí

Mecánico: ¿Y si me habla el señor Blaine?

Nick: Usted dígale que tardará tres semanas el auto

Mecánico: ¿Seguro?

Nick: Si

Mecánico: Pero

Nick: Cualquier cosa, yo asumo entera responsabilidad

Mecánico: De acuerdo

Nick fue a la oficina de Blaine para informarle lo del auto,

Nick: Amigo, ¿estás ocupado?

Blaine: Viendo lo de los presupuestos para el próximo año, pero pasa

Nick: Gracias, me hablaron del taller

Blaine: ¿Qué tiene el auto?

Nick: Algo del sistema eléctrico

Blaine: ¿Cuánto tardarán en arreglarlo?

Nick: El mecánico me dijo que tres semanas aproximadamente

Blaine: Tanto

Nick: Si

Blaine: Tendré que sacar uno de los autos de la compañía

En ese detalle no había pensado Nick,

Nick: De la flotilla de los restaurantes

Blaine: No, son tres semanas, además

Nick: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Hoy mi hijo me dijo que le gustaba que lo llevara junto con Kurt a la escuela

Nick: Si dale gusto a mi ahijado, por cierto me informaron que están por terminar la remodelación del restaurante piloto

Blaine: De como funcione depende que sigamos con el proyecto

Nick: Esperemos que todo salga bien

Blaine: Aprovechando que mañana no tengo nada pendiente, me iré a dar una vuelta

Nick: Yo he estado supervisando, pero sería bueno que fueras

Blaine: Si mañana haré eso

Nick: Ya te informé del auto, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer

Blaine: Yo me voy a apurar a ver lo de los presupuesto

Nick: ¿Vas a ir a comer a tu casa?

Blaine: No van a estar

Nick: ¿Ni Kurt, ni tu hijo?

Blaine: No

Nick: Comemos por aquí

Blaine: Si estaría bien

Nick: Al rato regreso

Blaine: Ok

En la escuela de Agustín,

Kurt: Hola Brittany

Brittany: Hola, me da gusto que hayan aceptado la invitación

Kurt: Al contrario gracias a ti por tener esta amabilidad con nosotros

Brittany: No se hable más

Los cuatro se subieron al auto, en cuanto llegaron a casa de Brittany los niños se pusieron a jugar en el jardín, por mientras Kurt y Brittany platicaban

Kurt: Jamás te había visto en una de las juntas

Brittany: Es que hasta hace unos meses trabajaba

Kurt: Con razón

Brittany: Si, estaba empeñada en continuar con mi carrera, pero me estaba perdiendo de cosas con mi hija

Kurt: Y preferiste quedarte

Brittany: Si, además a mi esposa le están pagando bien en su trabajo, con lo de mi liquidación cubrimos algunos gastos

Kurt: ¿No te arrepientes de haber dejado tu trabajo?

Brittany: Para nada, puedo disfrutar a mi hija

Kurt: Eso si

Brittany: ¿Tú a qué te dedicas?

Kurt: Estoy estudiando mi maestría

Estuvieron platicando un poco de lo que hacía cada uno, después comieron, Agustín y Katia se pusieron a jugar, y

Brittany: ¿Quieres un café?

Kurt: No gracias

Brittany: ¿Un té o algo para seguir platicando?

Kurt: Un té frío

Brittany: Claro, voy a prepararlo y regreso

Kurt: Si quieres te ayudo

Brittany: Mejor les echas un ojo a los niños

Kurt: Bueno

Brittany regresó, y siguieron platicando,

Kurt: Se llevan muy bien

Brittany: Si, que pena con lo que sucedió

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Brittany: Golpearon a Agustín por convidarle de su almuerzo a Katia

Kurt: Te enteraste

Brittany: Si la directora me lo comentó, sobre todo porque pedí que castigaran a Pablo

Kurt: Ese niño es todo un caso

Brittany: Y su mamá otro más

Kurt: Yo he tenido, digamos que varias discusiones con ella

Brittany: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque busqué que se hiciera justicia

Brittany: Siento que no es correcto que tenga a su hijo en la misma clase, pero dice la directora que no puede cambiar al niño

Kurt: Pues no, lo malo es que mi niño se llevó ayer un ojo morado

Brittany: ¿Lo revisó un doctor?

Kurt: Si, aunque Blaine decía que estaba exagerando

Brittany: Siempre dicen eso, por cierto hablando de doctores, ¿cómo sigue de su operación?

Kurt: Bien, afortunadamente recibió el trasplante adecuadamente

Brittany: Te has de estar preguntando cómo sé, pero dejó de ir a clases, Katia se puso muy triste, y le pregunté a la directora, ella me informó que lo operaron

Kurt: Si, dejó de ir algunos días antes y después de la operación, porque requería de ciertos cuidados

Brittany: Lo operaron rápido

Kurt: Un mes después de que le detectaron la enfermedad

Brittany: Eso ayudó

Kurt: Si, su doctor nos dijo que entre más rápido se actuara se controlaría la enfermedad

Brittany: Isabel me dijo que encontraron el donante, a veces eso dificulta las cosas

Kurt: Por suerte salí compatible con él

Brittany: ¿Tú fuiste el donante?

Kurt: Si de ahí le dio decirme papá

Brittany: ¿Decirte papá?

Kurt: Si, no soy su papá

Brittany: Yo había oído que el padre de Agustín era padre soltero, pero cuando oí que te presentó como su papá supuse que se volvió a casar

Kurt: No soy esposo de Blaine

Brittany: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Soy niñero de Agustín

Brittany: ¿Por qué te dice papá?

Kurt: Con lo de la operación y además me ha tomado mucho cariño

Brittany: Si no me lo dices, jamás hubiera pensando que no eras su papá

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Brittany: La forma que hablas de él, como lo abrazas, parece que eres su papá

Kurt: Siento que ya lo soy, lo quiero mucho

Brittany: Que bueno, Katia me platicaba que su amiguito estaba feliz, porque tenía una familia completa

Kurt: Si, ya tiene una familia

El tiempo se les había ido volando, en eso tocaron a la puerta

Brittany: ¿Quién será?

Kurt: ¿No esperas a nadie?

Brittany: No

Kurt vio su reloj

Kurt: Debe ser Blaine quedé que viniera por nosotros cinco y media, se fue el tiempo volando

Brittany: Tienen que volver a venir

Kurt: Si claro

Kurt le habló a Agustín,

Kurt: Ya nos vamos

Los dos niños se acercaron

Agustín: Otro ratito

Katia: Si, otro ratito

Kurt: Es que ya llegó tu papito

Brittany: Voy a abrir la puerta

Kurt: Gracias Brittany

Brittany fue a abrir la puerta,

Blaine: Hola, disculpa estoy buscando a

Brittany: Pasa están allá adentro

Blaine: Gracias, creo que no nos conocíamos, soy Blaine padre de Agustín

Brittany: Yo soy Brittany, mamá de Katia, por la que ayer tu hijo se llevó un ojo morado, mucho gusto

Blaine: El gusto es mío

Brittany y Blaine fueron al jardín, Agustín corrió cuando vio a su papito,

Agustín: Otro ratito

Blaine: Salúdame primero

Kurt se acercó junto con Katia,

Agustín: ¿Nos podemos quedar otro ratito?

Kurt: Tu papi vino por nosotros

Agustín: Si, pero

Brittany: Agustín que tal si otro día vuelven a venir, tal vez la semana que entra

Agustín: Bueno

No muy convencido se despidió,

Kurt: Muchas gracias por todo Brittany

Brittany: No al contrario, me la pasé muy bien

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Gracias por todas las atenciones con mi hijo, y con Kurt

Brittany: No, mi hija estuvo feliz

Blaine: A ver si un día aceptan una invitación para ir a comer a nuestra casa

Brittany: Nos encantaría, mi esposa y yo casi no conocemos a nadie de la escuela, y luego Katia se siente solita aquí en las tardes

Se despidieron, cuando iban en el auto,

Blaine: ¿Te divertiste hijo?

Agustín: Si, mucho papito, yo me quería quedar más

Kurt: Lo siento Agustín, no me di cuenta que se fue el tiempo, sino le hubiera hablado a tu papito para que fuera más tarde

Blaine: Tú también te la pasaste bien

Kurt: Si, estuve platicando con Brittany

Blaine: Ya que es temprano, los invito al cine, ¿qué dicen?

Agustín: Siii

Blaine: ¿No tienes compromiso Kurt?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Vamos?

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: Solo que será una película para niños

Kurt: Me gustan

Se fueron al cine, cuando regresaron, Kurt bañó a Agustín y el niño de nuevo les pidió que se durmieran juntos, estaban ya acostados, Agustín se durmió rápido, pero ellos se quedaron hablando,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó con el auto?

Blaine: Tendré que llevarlos tres semanas a la escuela

Kurt: ¿Eso tardarán en arreglarlo?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: ¿Qué tiene?

Blaine: Ni le pregunté a Nick, él se encargó de que viniera el mecánico por el auto y le informaron que tenía

Kurt: Se te dificultará

Blaine: No, solo que mañana no regresarás a la casa

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Es que tengo que ir a ver lo del restaurante que está sirviendo de piloto, así que después de dejar a Agustín quería ir a verlo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Kurt: Si, solo con una condición

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Nada de mencionar que haga mi crítica constructiva

Blaine: Trato hecho

Kurt: Porque me molesta

Blaine: Pero si haces crítica constructiva

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: No te enojes, ¿cómo vas a terminar tus proyectos?

Kurt: Con los que estaba con

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Falta un poco, así que lo terminaré solo, el profesor me dijo que dada la situación tendrá algunas consideraciones, pero no podría hacer una gran diferencia con los demás

Blaine: Algo es algo

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Gracias por llevar a mi hijo a casa de Katia

Kurt: Me dijo algo

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Brittany, me preguntó de la operación y le aclaré que no soy papá de Agustín

Blaine: Tal vez sea bueno que eso no lo digas en el campamento

Kurt: Muchos saben que eres padre soltero, y si no pensarán como Brittany

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Que te casaste de nuevo

Blaine: Estrenando esposo, ni a novio llego

Kurt: Será mejor que nos durmamos, sino mañana, se nos pegarán las sábanas

Blaine: Si

El apagó la luz, y se durmieron, esta vez sí se las hizo Agustín, se levantó y los dejó solos, cuando Kurt estiró su brazo, no sintió a Agustín,

Kurt: Ahora nos ganó

Blaine despertó,

Blaine: Nos ganó

Kurt: Si, ya se levantó

Blaine: Está madrugando, eso es bueno, antes había que sacarlo de la cama con grúa

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días

Estaban los dos de frente, Blaine se acercó, y,

Blaine: El beso de los buenos días

Kurt: Si

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y los dos se levantaron, Agustín estaba en su cuarto tratando de ponerse su uniforme,

Kurt: Mi niño ¿qué haces?

Agustín: Vistiéndome, me van a llevar a la escuela

Kurt: Si, los dos

Lo fueron a dejar, el niño iba feliz, Kurt se iba a bajar

Blaine: Esta vez yo lo llevo a la puerta

Kurt: Pero

Agustín: Adiós papá

Kurt: Dame un beso

El niño le dio un beso, y Blaine fue a dejar al niño, en la puerta estaba Isabel

Isabel: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días

Isabel: No me digas que ya te corrió a

Agustín: Mi papá está en el auto

Isabel: Cierto tu papá, pues adelante jovencito

Agustín: Adiós papito

Blaine: Adiós, venimos al rato por ti

Agustín: ¿Los dos?

Blaine: Si

El niño se fue con una gran sonrisa,

Isabel: ¿Y tú Tía?

Blaine: No ha regresado de viaje, vuelve este fin de semana

Isabel: Esas dos se fueron sin mí, definitivamente teniendo un negocio como este, no es posible viajar

Blaine: Pero se desquitarán en diciembre

Isabel: Desde luego, nada más que salga de vacaciones, las tres mosqueteras nos lanzamos a la aventura

Blaine: Bueno Isabel, me dio gusto en saludarte a mí también

Isabel: Adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Blaine fue al auto,

Blaine: Listo, siguiente parada el restaurante, joven Arquitecto

Kurt: Claro jefe

Blaine: Cuando vengamos por Agustín nos vamos los tres a comer ¿te parece?

Kurt: ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?

Blaine: Si yo soy malo, tú eres pésimo

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Te estoy invitando a comer

Kurt: Acepto la invitación, porque si no me toca cocinar a mi

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Caridad me pidió que te dijera que necesitaba la tarde libre

Blaine: ¿Y te lo dijo a ti?

Kurt: Fui el intermediario

Blaine: Entonces qué tal si regresamos a comer a la casa

Kurt: A ver qué les cocino

Blaine: Estará mejor ir a un restaurante

Kurt: Totalmente de acuerdo

Fueron a ver lo del proyecto,

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo ves?

Kurt: Me agrada, solo que ves ese detalle

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: En esa columna, está un poco desfasado, porque si no después tendrán problemas

Blaine: Presiento que pronto perderé al niñero de mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No tardarás en querer trabajar en algo de tu carrera

Kurt: Según yo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Solo tomé el empleo para estar cerca de la universidad, y como me dijiste que estaría en un mes de prueba

Blaine: Tiempo suficiente para buscar otro empleo

Kurt: Si, pero ya no quiero buscar otro empleo, porque dejaría de ver a Agustín

Blaine: Eventualmente lo harás

Kurt: Cambiamos de tema

Se fueron a comer, Kurt eso de que le había dicho de que eventualmente se iría le dolió, porque no quería dejar a Agustín, sentía de cierta forma que había encontrado a una familia

El sábado temprano,

Kurt: Arriba

Agustín: Tan temprano

Kurt: ¿No quieres ir de campamento?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: Pues entonces nos apuramos, porque si no nos dejan

Kurt había alistado todo la noche anterior, Blaine estaba subiendo todo al auto

Kurt: Estamos listos

Blaine: Termino de subir esto, y nos vamos

Kurt: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Blaine: Yo lo hago, por qué no se suben

Agustín: Si

Kurt: ¿Te vas adelante o atrás?

Blaine: Que se vaya atrás, porque vamos a agarrar carretera

Kurt: Oíste a tu papito

Agustín: Sip

Blaine: Y ponle el cinturón de seguridad

Kurt: Siempre se lo pongo

Blaine sonrió, Kurt subió a Agustín al auto,

Kurt: Blaine, presiento que se dormirá en el camino

Blaine: Mejor que se acueste

Kurt: Bueno

Kurt lo acostó, llegaron a la escuela,

Blaine: Justo a tiempo

Kurt: Tengo que bajar a entregar esto

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Kurt: Lo del campamento, había que pagar una cuota y entregar el recibo

Blaine: No me dijiste

Kurt: Corrió por mi cuenta

Kurt dejó el recibo y se subió al auto,

Kurt: Aquí me dieron un mapa, por si perdemos a la comitiva

Blaine: ¿Me permites?

Kurt: Aquí tienes

Blaine: Sé dónde es, algunas veces llegué a ir

Kurt: Cuando eras boy scout

Blaine: Si, y no te rías

Kurt: Es que me imagino como te veías

Blaine: Era un niño

Kurt: Boy scout

Los autos empezaron a arrancar,

Blaine: En camino

Kurt se volteó para ver a Agustín,

Kurt: Se quedó dormido

Blaine: Es algo temprano para él

Kurt: Para todos, ¿pongo algo de música?

Blaine: Si, pero no muy fuerte, para que no se despierte

Kurt prendió el radio,

Kurt: Esa canción me gusta

Blaine: ¿Qué más te gusta?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Es un camino de hora y media, hay que aprovechar para conocernos

Kurt: Bueno, me agradan las películas de comedia romántica

Blaine: ¿Eres fanático del cine?

Kurt: Algo

Blaine: ¿Actor favorito?

Kurt: Hugh Grant

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Por su acento, sus ojos

Blaine: Tiene ojos claros

Kurt: Si azules

Blaine: Yo tengo ojos claros y el acento si no crees

Kurt: Si tú lo dices

Fueron hablando de varias cosas similares el resto del camino, llegaron a la reserva, bajaron las cosas, les dijeron que se instalaran y que después empezarían las actividades, Blaine sacó la tienda de campaña,

Kurt: Te ayudamos

Blaine: Bueno

Entre los tres pusieron la tienda de campaña y acomodaron todo, después se fueron a la primera actividad

Agustín: Carrera de sacos

Kurt: ¿Cómo es eso?

Blaine: Hay que meternos en esos costales que están ahí, y saltar allá

Kurt: Hasta allá

Blaine: Si

Agustín: Tienen que llegar hasta donde estaré yo

- Los niños estarían en la meta esperando a sus papás

Blaine: A ver dame tu mano para que entres al saco

Kurt: Jamás he hecho esto

Blaine: Siempre hay una primera vez

Kurt iba adelante y él se puso atrás,

Blaine: Te voy a abrazar por la cintura para que no perdamos el equilibrio los dos, tú agarras el saco

Kurt: Ok

Ganaron, Agustín estaba feliz, después se pusieron a jugar otras cosas, la penúltima que jugaron los amarraron de un pie a los dos,

Kurt: Me voy a caer

Blaine: No, tenemos que movernos al mismo tiempo

Kurt: ¿Algún truco que te sepas?

Blaine: ¿Un truco?

Kurt: Como en los sacos

Blaine: Tenemos que mover el pie contrario, yo te voy a decir izquierdo y tú tienes que mover el derecho

Kurt: Ah no, mejor yo digo derecho y significa que tú tienes que mover el contrario

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt: Tramposo, el que tenía que estar pensando sería yo

Blaine: El de la idea fui yo

Se hicieron un poco bolas, pero lograron llegar, en un descanso,

Brittany: Hola

Kurt: Hola Britt, ¿cómo estás?

Brittany: Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Aquí sudando

Brittany: Van ganando, son buenos

Kurt: Hacemos buena dupla

Blaine se acercó a tomar agua, mientras que Agustín andaba en una actividad que era solo para los niños

Blaine: Al fin un respiro, me muero de la sed

Kurt: ¿Te sirvo agua?

Blaine: Si por favor, Hola Brittany

Brittany: Hola, ¿qué tal el ejercicio?

Blaine: Agotador

Brittany: Le decía a Kurt que van ganando

Blaine: Sí, nos falta la carrera de relevos

Kurt: Lo que el avance de más porque está más grande me servirá de ventaja

Un joven más o menos de su edad se acercó,

Brittany: Miren les presento a mi esposa, ellos son Kurt y Blaine, son los papás de Agustín

Santana: Mucho gusto, Santana López

Blaine: El gusto es mío

Santana: También mío

Kurt: Se acabó el receso

Brittany: Esperemos ganar una nosotras, van arrasando ustedes

Blaine: Hacemos buen equipo

Brittany: Lo mismo dijo Kurt

Se fueron a la carrera, y también ganaron, cuando llegó a la meta, Agustín corrió y lo abrazó,

Agustín: Ganaron

Kurt: Si, dame un beso

Agustín: Estás sudado

Kurt: Yo te doy beso cuando estás sudado

Agustín: Bueno

Kurt: Me seco el sudor

Kurt se secó con su playera y el niño le dio un beso, Blaine llegó y los abrazó,

Blaine: Ganamos

Kurt: Si

Blaine le dio un beso a Kurt en la mejilla, el niño los abrazó por el cuello,

Agustín: Mi familia ganó

Kurt: Si, hicimos un buen papel

En la noche hicieron una fogata, estaban sentados alrededor de ella,

Kurt: Voy a ir por la cena

Blaine: Deja yo voy

Agustín: Si papito tráenos la cena

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Agustín: Mucha

Blaine: Voy por los platos de los tres

Kurt: ¿Podrás?

Blaine: Claro

Él fue por la cena, cuando regresó, Kurt tenía a Agustín abrazado y el niño estaba recargado en él,

Blaine: No se muevan

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Se me quedan congelados

Blaine dejó los platos, y fue por la cámara, les tomó una foto así como estaban,

Blaine: Ve

Kurt: Salimos bien

Agustín: Mi primera foto con mi papá

El niño le dio un beso a Kurt, y se le salieron unas lágrimas,

Agustín: Estás llorando

Kurt: Es el humo de la fogata Agustín

En eso paso por ahí una de las mamás de Katia

Blaine: Santana, ¿nos podrías sacar una foto a los tres?

Santana: Desde luego, Blaine

Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt y los abrazó a los dos, Santana le regresó la cámara

Blaine: Muchas gracias

Santana: Espero que haya salido bien

Blaine la checó ya que era digital la cámara,

Blaine: Salió muy bien

Santana: Con permiso

Blaine: Propio, gracias

Santana: De nada

Blaine se volvió a sentar al lado de Kurt,

Kurt: A ver

Blaine: Mira

Kurt: Imprimimos dos copias

Blaine: El lunes en la oficina las imprimo

Kurt: Y me das una claro

Blaine: Por supuesto

Kurt: Me divertí mucho, ¿y tú Agustín?

Agustín: También

Blaine: ¿Todavía no tienes sueño?

Agustín: Nop

Kurt: Por hoy deja que se desvele un poco, además no ha cenado

Blaine: Pues a comer se ha dicho

Estaban muy tranquilos alrededor de la fogata, en eso uno de los papás se puso a tocar guitarra, y algunos de los matrimonios se pararon a bailar,

Agustín: Papito baila con mi papá

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Si, si, si, si, si

Blaine: Ante tantos sis, ¿gustas bailar?

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine se levantó, y le dio la mano a Kurt para que hiciera lo mismo, estaba una música movida, pero cambiaron,

Blaine: Romántica

Blaine volteó a ver a Agustín, y regresó la mirada a Kurt

Blaine: Dudo que mi hijo nos deje sentarnos tan rápido

Kurt: Yo tampoco

Blaine: ¿Me permites?

El extendió la mano, Kurt se la tomó, y puso su otra mano en el hombro de él, mientras que Blaine la puso en la cintura de Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Te la pasaste bien?

Kurt: Si fue un buen uso de mi falta

Blaine: ¿La última semana de noviembre tendrás mucho trabajo?

Kurt: Si algo, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Te la puedo dar de vacaciones

Kurt: No

Blaine: Nadie rechaza una semana libre

Kurt: Yo si, de todos modos me levanto para llevar a Agustín a la escuela e ir por él

Blaine: Te lo digo, porque de todas formas, con el auto descompuesto yo iré a dejarlo y tendré que ir por él

Kurt: Así que te veré seguido estas semanas

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Kurt: Por nada

Kurt se empezó a reír,

Blaine: ¿Cuál fue el chiste?

Kurt: No te vayas a enojar

Blaine: No me enojo

Kurt: Es que cuando te accidentaste, yo pensé que a los dos días me iba

Blaine: ¿Se puede saber la razón?

Kurt: La situación había funcionado porque no nos encontrábamos

Blaine: Y esas dos semanas, me tuviste que aguantar

Kurt bajó la vista,

Blaine: Esta vez serán tres

Kurt: Pero ya no me caes mal

Blaine: A mi también me simpatizas más

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, y se abrazaron, en eso dejaron de tocar,

Blaine: ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Kurt: Si

Caminaron hasta donde estaba Agustín jugando con Katia

Kurt: Mi niño, hora de dormir

Agustín: Si papá, buenas noches

Katia: Buenas noches Agustín

Kurt y Blaine se despidieron de Katia y sus mamás, entraron a la tienda de campaña,

Agustín: Yo en la orilla

Blaine: No jovencito usted va en medio

Kurt: Si, tu papito tiene razón

Agustín: Umm

A Agustín no le quedó de otra que acostarse en medio, se quedaron dormidos rápido, pero Agustín despertó, estaban tapados con la misma cobija, se pasó por encima de Blaine, y él al sentir al niño encima, se movió hacia donde estaba Kurt, el niño aprovechó, y se quedó en la orilla, Blaine se volteó, y abrazó a Kurt. Kurt también lo abrazó, los dos se quedaron así dormidos, Agustín vio la escena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al otro día cuando despertaron,

Kurt: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Blaine: Agustín se movió en la noche, se me subió encima creo, me moví, y pues pensé que solo se estaba acomodando, supongo que fue cuando te abracé

Kurt: Yo pensé que Agustín me había abrazado

El niño despertó, se levantó y se recargó en Blaine, ellos seguían sin moverse

Agustín: Hola papá

Kurt: Hola Agustín, te moviste en la noche

Agustín: Si, para que mi papito te abrazara como lo está haciendo ahora

Blaine y Kurt se iban a dejar de abrazar, pero

Agustín: Dale un beso papito

Los dos se pusieron rojos,

Agustín: Están rojos

Blaine: Hace calor

Kurt: Si tu papito tiene razón, hace calor, ¿no tienes hambre?

Agustín: No, papito dale un beso

Blaine se acercó para darle el beso, cuando iba a alzar su cabeza para dárselo en la mejilla, el niño lo empujó, y,

Blaine: Agustín

Lo había besado en la boca

Agustín: Me resbalé

Kurt se puso la mano en la boca,

Blaine: Yo lo siento, te juro

No sabía ni qué decirle,

Kurt: Fue un accidente, Agustín se resbaló

Agustín: Me puedo resbalar de nuevo

Los dos al mismo tiempo,

- NO

Agustín: Ayy, si me resbalo de nuevo

Blaine: Mejor nos levantamos

Kurt: Si

Al medio día regresaron del campamento, Agustín iba muy feliz y platicador todo el camino, cuando llegaron a la casa,

Blaine: Bajo las cosas después de comer

Kurt: Si, casi no desayunamos mucho

Los tres se bajaron del auto, Agustín tomó de la mano a Kurt, cuando iba caminando a la entrada de la casa,

Agustín: Papito, ven

Jaló a Blaine, para que lo tomara de la mano, así siguieron caminando, Agustín en una de esas, juntó las manos de Blaine y Kurt,

Agustín: Lleva de la mano a mi papá, anda si

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Por favor

Los dos estaban muertos de la risa con la cara que les puso Agustín, Blaine tomó bien de la mano a Kurt, y llegaron hasta la puerta,

Agustín: Yo toco

Blaine: Traigo llaves hijo

Agustín: No

Tocó el niño, suponiendo que si sacaba la llave Blaine iba a soltar a Kurt, Camelia les abrió

Camelia: Señor que bueno que llegaron los están esperando

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Camelia: Sus tías de ambos

Blaine: Al fin regresaron

Camelia: Si

Agustín entró corriendo, Camelia vio que iban tomados de la mano, y se imaginó algo más, entraron así como venían, cuando llegaron a la sala

Agustín: Ves abuelita vienen tomados de la mano, como novios

Los dos se miraron y se soltaron, las dos señoras se pusieron a reír con la cara de ambos, tomaron asiento, las señoras les platicaron de su viaje; después fueron a comer, ahí Agustín narró todo lo del campamento, hasta,

Agustín: Me resbalé y se besaron en la boca

Inés: ¿Qué?

Las dos señoras los vieron, los dos no sabían por dónde meterse

Blaine: Es que Agustín se movió en la noche

Inés: ¿Y eso qué?

Kurt: Estaba durmiendo en medio Inés, se pasó a la esquina, Blaine se movió

María: ¿Qué más?

Blaine: María pensé que era mi hijo, lo abracé y así dormimos, cuando despertamos

Kurt: Nos íbamos a levantar, y

Blaine: Agustín despertó, me pidió que le diera un beso a Kurt

Inés: Y se lo diste

Kurt: Me lo iba a dar en la mejilla

Blaine: Pero Agustín, me empujó y se lo terminé dando en la boca, pero le pedí disculpas

Kurt: Fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Si Kurt

Las dos señoras se rieron, Kurt y su tía después de la comida salieron a platicar al jardín

María: Al novio no le va a gustar ese beso accidental

Kurt: Ya no hay novio

María: ¿Terminaron?

Kurt: Si tía, es un

María: ¿Qué te hizo?

Kurt: Es casado

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si

María: ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Kurt: Un sábado, el día que te fuiste me invitó a cenar a un hotel

María: ¿Un hotel?

Kurt: Al restaurante, ahí me dijo que había reservado una habitación para celebrar, hazme favor

María: Quería algo más que cenar esa noche

Kurt: Si, yo me puse nervioso, le hablé a Blaine, porque Adam estaba siendo como agresivo conmigo, y lo había hablado con él, me dijo que contara con él, fue por mi

María: ¿Blaine?

Kurt: Si hasta el restaurante, mandé a volar a Adam, porque me gritó que esa noche le tocaba a él

María: ¿Le tocaba a él?

Kurt: Que no lo engañara, que Blaine y yo teníamos algo más

María: Sobrino que feo

Kurt: Lo peor fue al día siguiente, fuimos al parque Griffith, y ahí lo encontré con toda su familia, tiene un niño de tres años y su esposa está embarazada

María: Gusano

Kurt: Si tía, peor que eso, es una rata

María: Ayy sobrino, pero ya te libraste de él, se acabó

Kurt: Lo mismo me dijo Blaine, me sentía tan mal

María: Me imagino

Kurt: Aparte, me aterraba lo que fuera a pensar Blaine, igual y no quería que siguiera cuidando a Agustín, y yo me muero

María: ¿De qué te mueres?

Kurt: Yo no quiero dejar de ser el papá de Agustín

María: Vi que en la comida le dijiste hijo varias veces

Kurt: Es mi hijo, tal vez no de sangre tía, pero te juro que así lo siento, haría cualquier cosa porque nada lo dañara

María: En vacaciones te va a extrañar

Kurt: Me voy hasta el veintitrés de diciembre

María: Tus padres se van a infartar

Kurt: Ya se infartaron

María: Pusieron el grito en el cielo

Kurt: Si, pero no importa

La señora estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud de Kurt, en la noche se fueron, aunque Agustín quería que durmieran juntos, esta vez no le cumplieron el capricho,

Blaine: Te duermes con Kurt o conmigo o en tu cama

Agustín: Los tres

Kurt: No Agustín, tiene razón tu papito

Agustín: En mi cama

El niño se metió a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta,

Kurt: Se enojó

Blaine: Kurt, una disculpa por lo de la mañana

Kurt: No te preocupes, tú te ibas a levantar para dármelo en la mejilla, pero Agustín te movió

Blaine: Si, buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Sus tías,

María: Hay que ausentarnos más seguido Inés

Inés: Si María, la vez pasada regresamos, y se llevaban bien

María: Nos vamos de viaje, mi sobrino termina con Adam, tu sobrino se porta muy bien con Kurt

Inés: Que poca de ese tal Adam, mira que ser casado, y querer

María: Te lo dijo Blaine

Inés: Si, va por Kurt a su escuela

María: ¿Cómo?

Inés: Si lo van a dejar, y él va en la noche por Kurt

María: Carambas, estas ausencias nuestras son muy buenas ¿De qué más te enteraste?

Inés: Que no tienen auto, así que se estarán viendo casi diario por tres semanas

María: ¿Cómo?

Inés: El auto en que lleva Kurt a Agustín se descompuso, así que mi sobrino los lleva, a veces viene a dejar a Kurt a la casa, o van a ver algún pendiente de él, y regresan por Agustín

María: Tres semanas para arreglar un auto, ¿qué tiene?

Inés: Mi sobrino no sabe, Nick se encargó de llevarlo al mecánico

María: Tu nieto hizo un buen trabajo de cupido

Inés: Viste como estaban los dos. Esperemos que esto termine como deseamos

María: Si, porque mi sobrino ya siente a tu nieto como su hijo, y si Blaine empieza a salir con alguien más, la que se va a armar

Inés: No solo por Kurt, sino Agustín, no mi nieto lo ahorca

María: Esperemos que como dijo Agustín

Inés: ¿Qué?

María: Se agarren de la mano, pero no como novios, sino porque lo son

Inés: Esperemos María, tu sobrino se ha vuelto papá de mi nieto, y no puede perder de nuevo a su papá

María: No, y mi sobrino a su hijo

Inés: ¿Habrá esperanzas?

María: Te la pongo así, mi sobrino se queda hasta el veintitrés, aunque sus papás pusieron el grito en el cielo, y dice que aunque Agustín no sea hijo de su sangre, lo siente como suyo, y que haría lo que fuera porque no sufriera

Inés: Te digo, solo falta que mi sobrino abra el corazón

María: Y mi sobrino también

* * *

Me alegra que les esté gustando el fic :) todavía tienen muchas cosas por suceder y otros personajes por aparecer...

Hasta mañana :D

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Hola soy Kurt, el niñero de Agustín

Thad: Hola, Blaine me explicó que te dice papá

Kurt: Si, pero no lo soy, me disculpan voy a saludar, con permiso

La velada resultó bien, Nick y Jeff estaban felices, en cuanto se fue Katia y su familia, aunque había estado jugando con ella, no tenía buena cara, no le gustó para nada ver a su papito con Thad

* * *

Kurt: No, ¿por qué moviste a Agustín?

Blaine: Para poder estar cerca de ti

Kurt: ¿Cerca de mí?

Blaine: Si, creo que me estoy enamorando


	8. Cap 8

**— 8 —**

Las tres semanas que siguieron, iban los dos a dejar a Agustín, aunque Kurt andaba vuelto loco con el cierre de sus materias, no dejaba de atender al niño, la tía de Blaine sospechó que el auto no tardaría las supuestas tres semanas,

Inés: Hola Nick

Nick: Inés ese milagro

Inés: A veces se dan

Nick: Vienes a ver a Blaine, porque anda fuera, en el restaurante

Inés: Si lo sé, hablé con él esta mañana

Nick: ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

Inés: Necesito hablar contigo

Nick: Vamos a mi oficina

Entraron a la oficina de Nick

Nick: Sucede algo

Inés: ¿Qué puede tener un auto que se tarden tres semanas en arreglarlo?

Nick: Ummm

Inés: Nick

Nick: Me atrapaste

Inés: Comienza a hablar

Nick: El auto está listo desde el mismo día que se descompuso

Inés: ¿Qué tenía?

Nick: Era la batería, por eso no encendía

Inés: ¿Y dónde está?

Nick: En una pensión

Inés: ¿Y qué hace ahí?

Nick: Obligar a que Kurt y Blaine pasen más tiempo juntos

Inés: Brillante idea

Nick: ¿No estás enojada?

Inés: Al contrario venía a agradecértelo, supuse que tú tenías algo que ver

Nick: Si mucho, además de eso quiero invitarlos a un evento el fin de semana

Inés: ¿Qué día exactamente?

Nick: El sábado en la noche

Inés: Entonces iré para cuidar a Agustín

Nick: Ese sería el primer obstáculo que me va a poner Blaine cuando le diga

Inés: ¿Hay más?

Nick: Es un evento de gala, y Jeff me dijo que probablemente Kurt no tenga un traje para la ocasión

Inés: Eso lo soluciono yo

La señora sacó su celular y,

María: Bueno

Inés: Hola María, necesito que lleves a tu sobrino de compras

María: ¿A mi sobrino?

Inés: Si, que se compre un traje formal

María: ¿Para qué quiere uno?

Inés: Lo requerirá el sábado que vaya a un evento con mi sobrino

María: No se hable más yo lo localizo y hago que se lo compre

Inés: En eso quedamos

María: Si, adiós

Inés: Adiós, si nuestras ausencias son buenas

María: Nuestras presencias también lo serán

Después de colgar, María le habló a Kurt a su celular, él estaba con Blaine viendo lo del restaurante,

Blaine: Joven Arquitecto, algún detalle que vea

Kurt: No ninguno

Blaine: En serio, tienes ojos clínicos, no vaya a ser que algo se pase, y me echen atrás este proyecto

Kurt: Ok

Kurt le hizo varias observaciones, en eso sonó su celular

Kurt: Me permites

Blaine: Si, y ves no me querías decir nada

Kurt contestó

Kurt: Bueno

María: Hola sobrino, ¿dónde andas?

Kurt: Con Blaine viendo lo del restaurante, ¿por qué?

María: Quería ver si me acompañabas de compras

Kurt: Hoy y mañana tengo clase

María: El miércoles, que tal

Kurt: Quede de ir a casa de Brittany

María: ¿Quién es Brittany?

Kurt: La mamá de una compañerita de Agustín

María: El jueves

Kurt: Me quedé de ver con unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo

María: El viernes

Kurt: Ese lo tengo libre

María: Lo reservo

Kurt: Pero tengo que cuidar a Agustín

María: ¿El sábado no tienes compromiso?

Kurt: Ninguno

María: Pues no hagas

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

María: Yo sé lo que te digo

Kurt: Ayy tía

María: y pásame a Blaine

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

María: Para que te deje el viernes ir conmigo de compras

Kurt: No es necesario

María: Le marco a su celular

Kurt: Espera

Kurt le dio el celular a Blaine

Kurt: Mi tía quiere hablar contigo

Blaine: ¿Conmigo?

Kurt: Umm

Blaine tomó el teléfono

Blaine: Hola María

María: Hola, oye, ¿podrías hacerme el gran favor de prestarme a mi sobrino el viernes?

Blaine: Si, claro

María: Gracias, me lo pasas de vuelta

Blaine: Si

Blaine le dio el teléfono a Kurt,

Kurt: Tía, yo se lo pude haber pedido

María: Te ahorré gastar saliva, paso por ti a las cuatro de acuerdo

Kurt: Está bien

María: Hasta el viernes

Kurt: Adiós

María: Adiós

Kurt colgó, como se lo dijo los días siguientes tenía muchas cosas que hacer, para el jueves en la noche estaba muerto,

Blaine: ¿Sigues sin querer la semana libre?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Estás bien cansado

Kurt: Me recupero el fin de semana

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Sip

En eso sonó el teléfono

Blaine: Disculpa

Kurt: Si, voy a ver a Agustín

Blaine contestó,

Blaine: Bueno

Nick: Hola

Blaine: Nick, ese milagro

Nick: Te hablo para hacerte una invitación a ti y a Kurt

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Nick: El sábado hay un evento de beneficencia, es una cena y un concierto

Blaine: No sé si quiera ir porque tiene mucho trabajo, y quién se queda con Agustín

Nick: Te lo solucioné, tu tía se irá a quedar con Agustín

Blaine: Pero…

Nick: ¿Vas?

Blaine: Si, pero no sé si Kurt pueda

Nick: Pásamelo

Blaine: Ok

Blaine subió con el teléfono en la mano, Kurt iba saliendo del cuarto de Agustín,

Blaine: Te habla Nick

Kurt: ¿A mí?

Blaine: Si

Kurt tomó el teléfono

Nick: Hola Kurt

Kurt: Hola Nick, ¿qué sucede?

Nick: Pues los estoy invitando a una cena y un concierto el sábado en la noche, a ti y Blaine, él ya me dijo que si puede ir, ¿tú vas?

Kurt: Este

Nick: Inés se quedará con Agustín

Kurt: Pero…

Nick: ¿Mañana no vas de compras con tu tía?, puedes conseguir un traje

Kurt: O sea que no hay pero que no hayas solucionado

Nick: No

Kurt: Ok, entonces voy

Nick: Bueno, mañana le doy los boletos a Blaine

Kurt: Te lo paso

Nick: No, bye

Kurt: Bye

Kurt colgó,

Blaine: ¿Y bien?

Kurt: Este creo que me tendrás que soportar el sábado en la noche

Blaine: No resulta tan mala tu compañía

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No era broma, me dijo que era algo de gala

Kurt: Si, pero para eso me mandan mañana de compras con mi tía

Blaine: ¿Acaso lo planearon?

Kurt: Tienes alguna duda, antes de que le dijera un pero a Nick me lo dijo…

Blaine: A mí también, le puse de pretexto que con quien dejamos a Agustín

Kurt: Con tu tía

Blaine: Exacto

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue de compras

Kurt: A ver ya ni te hagas tía

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me trajiste de compras, para que tenga algo que ponerme mañana

María: Te encanta la ropa

Kurt: Se me hace que ustedes también están como Agustín

María: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Resbalándose

María: ¿Y ustedes no quieren resbalarse?

Kurt: No

Estuvieron haciendo las compras, y el sábado en la noche se fueron a la cena,

Blaine: Tienes buen gusto para vestirte

Kurt: Gracias, que amable eres

Blaine: Soy malo para los cumplidos

Kurt: Pésimo

Blaine: Con razón sigo soltero

Kurt: Puede ser

Blaine: También es culpa de mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Y de él por qué?

Blaine: Porque tú tienes mucha suerte

Kurt: Demasiada

Blaine: Si, no te encontraste ningún animal en tu bolso

Kurt: No me digas

Blaine: Dime de dónde sacó un gusano

Kurt: ¿Y ese a quién se lo puso?

Blaine: A Victoria, su hamster a Paula

Kurt estaba muerto de risa,

Kurt: Hay más animales

Blaine: Si, y no solo eso, tan bien les tiró helado, palomitas encima cuando fuimos al cine, no si encontraba la forma de sacarlas de sus casillas

Kurt: Es un amor

Blaine: ¿Qué le diste?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Te adora mi hijo

Kurt: Solo lo quiero mucho

Blaine: Me preocupa

Kurt: Otra vez con eso

Blaine: Kurt, cuando te quieras ir

Kurt: No me voy a ir

Blaine: ¿Cuándo termines tu maestría?

Kurt: Umm, ya se verá son dos años

Blaine: Pero

Kurt: No quiero tocar ese tema

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: De pensar que no lo vería, me da mucha tristeza

Blaine: ¿Lo quieres?

Kurt: Haría cualquier cosa porque no sufriera

Blaine: ¿Cualquiera?

Kurt: Si, lo que sea.

El niño estaba feliz, seguían sin volver a dormir los tres en la misma cama, todavía no se les había olvidado el incidente, y para qué arriesgar que otra vez les lanzara una flecha Agustín. Kurt terminó sus clases el primero de diciembre, y el niño el diez, se pasaban todo el día jugando felices, todo iba bien, pero se rompió unos días después,

Kurt: Yo voy

Blaine: Gracias Kurt

Kurt fue a abrir a la puerta,

Nick: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches Nick, pasa

Nick: Gracias, ¿y mi ahijado?

Kurt: Está dormido, se acaba de acostar, si quieres le hablo

Nick: No, quería hablar con Blaine

Kurt: Está en la sala leyendo

Kurt fue con Nick a la sala,

Nick: Hola amigo

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Nick: No gracias Kurt

Kurt: ¿Tú Blaine?

Blaine: Tampoco

Kurt: Bueno me retiro

Nick: No espera, ayúdame a convencer aquí a mi amigo y sirve que les doy una noticia

Kurt se sentó,

Nick: ¿Y Camelia?

Blaine: No está trabajando en las tardes, su hijo ya está de vacaciones y no tiene con quien dejarlo

Nick: ¿Tiene un hijo?

Blaine: La misma cara puse yo, nos enteramos hasta ahora, verdad Kurt

Kurt: Si habló conmigo, y me pidió que abogara con Blaine, para que le diera oportunidad estos días de venir solo en la mañana

Nick: Mira, ¿y Caridad?

Kurt: Su hija se volvió a enfermar

Nick: Así que otra vez estás de amo de casa

Kurt: Si, por eso me compré esto

Kurt le enseñó a Nick un libro de recetas,

Nick: Para no darles lo mismo siempre

Kurt: Exacto

Blaine se rió,

Kurt: No te rías

Nick: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Kurt: Ayer intenté hacer uno, pero me quedó un poco cocido de más

Blaine: Se te quemó

Kurt: Si se me quemó, no te rías

Blaine: Tuvimos que comer pizza, en lugar de un suculento pescado ¿a la qué era?

Kurt: Ayy ya, el de hoy me salió bien

Blaine: Si, le faltó un poco de sal

Nick: Dale oportunidad el hombre está haciendo su esfuerzo

Kurt: Ves Nick si valora las cosas

Blaine: Bueno amigo, dime la noticia

Nick: Le pedí a Jeff que se casara conmigo y aceptó

Blaine: Felicidades

Kurt no tenía cara de sorpresa como Blaine

Blaine: No te sorprende

Kurt: Hablé con Jeff

Blaine: Así que ya sabías

Kurt: Si, felicidades

Nick: Gracias, por eso quiero pedirte un mega favor amigo

Blaine: Tú dime

Nick: Es que queremos anunciar nuestro compromiso, con su familia, algunos amigos y conocidos, pero mi departamento como que no se presta

Blaine: ¿Qué necesitas?

Nick: ¿Me puedes prestar tu jardín?

Blaine: Desde luego, para qué fecha lo quieres

Nick: El 15

Blaine: Dentro de cinco días

Nick: Su familia es de Sinaloa, viene unos días y hay que aprovechar

Blaine: Pues cuenta con ello

Nick: Gracias

Blaine: El restaurante puede hacer el banquete

Nick: Si ya lo ordené, solo me faltaba el lugar realmente

Blaine: Pues saliste antes que yo, de haber sabido

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Nick: Es que yo le dije a Blaine que hiciéramos una apuesta, que el último en casarse le pagaría el otro cierta cantidad

Blaine: Pero este no tenía pinta de querer dejar la soltería

Kurt: Así que no aceptaste

Nick: No, pero hubiera ganado

Blaine: Él hubiera no existe.

El día quince como lo tenían planeado hicieron la fiesta para el compromiso, Kurt iba a arreglar a Agustín, él estaba listo,

Blaine: Que guapo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Voy por alguien, regreso al rato

Kurt: Ok

Kurt entró al cuarto de Agustín, lo arregló, traía en la mente eso que le dijo Blaine que iba por alguien,

Kurt: Listo

Agustín: Esto me aprieta

Agustín se jalaba el cuello de la camisa que le había puesto Kurt, junto con la corbata,

Kurt: No te la quites

Agustín: Me aprieta, me molesta

Kurt: Si, pero te ves muy guapo, ¿no quieres impresionar a Katia?

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Te ves muy guapo mi niño

Agustín: Tú también papá

Kurt: Dame un beso

Agustín: Y tú a mí

Bajaron a la fiesta, saludaron a todos, estaban sentados en la mesa con sus tías,

Inés: Que bonito te ves Kurt

Kurt: Muchas gracias Inés

Agustín: ¿Y yo?

Inés: Te ves muy guapo Agustín

Agustín: Si abuelita

Inés: ¿Y mi sobrino?

Kurt: Me dijo que iba por alguien y que luego regresaba

Agustín: Tengo ganas de ir al baño

Kurt: Lo voy a llevar ahora regresamos

Mientras Kurt y Agustín iban a la casa, llegó Blaine, pero no solo

Blaine: Buenas noches, tía, María

Inés: Buenas noches sobrino

María: Buenas noches Blaine

Blaine: Miren les quiero presentar a Thad

Inés: Mucho gusto, Inés, tía de Blaine

María: Mucho gusto, María

Thad: El gusto es mío

Las dos señoras se miraron, Kurt y Agustín regresaron, Blaine tenía abrazado por la cintura a Thad,

Blaine: Mira, él es mi hijo

Agustín: ¿Quién es él?

Agustín se había puesto serio, al igual que alguien más

Blaine: Él es Thad

Agustín: Ahh

Blaine: Hijo salúdalo

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Agustín saluda al joven

Agustín: Hola

Thad: Hola

Blaine: Él es Kurt

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más,

Agustín: Mi papá

Agustín vio que llegó Katia y sus mamás, y se fue corriendo, cuando se alejó, Kurt estiró la mano para saludar a Thad,

Kurt: Hola soy Kurt, el niñero de Agustín

Thad: Hola, Blaine me explicó que te dice papá

Kurt: Si, pero no lo soy, me disculpan voy a saludar, con permiso

La velada resultó bien, Nick y Jeff estaban felices, en cuanto se fue Katia y su familia, aunque había estado jugando con ella, no tenía buena cara, no le gustó para nada ver a su papito con Thad,

Kurt: ¿Agustín quieres seguir en la fiesta?

Agustín: Este…

Blaine se paró a bailar con Thad,

Agustín: ¿Bailas conmigo?

Kurt: Si mi niño

Kurt se levantó, fueron a la pista y cargó al niño, estuvieron bailando ahí, pero ninguno de los dos estaba de humor,

Kurt: ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Agustín: Si, ¿me puedo dormir contigo?

Kurt: Claro mi niño

Fueron a la mesa donde estaban las señoras,

Kurt: Nos vamos a dormir

Inés: Tan temprano

Kurt: Si señora, Agustín tiene sueño y a mí me duele la cabeza

María: ¿Te sientes mal sobrino?

Kurt: Algo tía, buenas noches

Los dos se fueron a dormir, abajo

Inés: A mi nieto le cayó como bomba ver a su papito con Thad

María: No fue el único

Inés: ¿Cómo?

María: No viste a mi sobrino, también le cayó como meteorito

En eso regresaron Blaine y Thad de la pista

Blaine: ¿Y mi hijo?

Inés: Se fue a dormir

Blaine: ¿También Kurt?

Inés: Si, se sentían cansados los dos

Blaine: Pensé que le agradaría desvelarse

Inés: Si, pero estaba cansado

Después de ese día, los dos que siguieron, Kurt y Agustín parecía que le habían hecho la ley del hielo,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿necesita algo?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Voy a preparar el desayuno de Agustín, ¿gusta que le prepare algo?

Blaine: Desayunaré fuera

Kurt: Con permiso

Blaine: Propio

Otra vez hablándole de usted, eso era raro, no le dio importancia y se fue a su trabajo,

Nick: Hola amigo

Blaine: Hola Nick

Nick: ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Blaine: Kurt se portó extraño conmigo hoy

Nick: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine: Me habló de usted

Nick: Así te hablaba cuando llegó

Blaine: Si, cuando guardaba su distancia, aunque yo le pedí que me hablara de tú

Nick: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Blaine: Nada que recuerde

Nick: Has memoria

Blaine: No, el día de tu fiesta se fueron los dos a dormir temprano

Nick: Si, no se despidió mi ahijado de mi

Blaine: Que estaban cansados

Nick: Llevaste a un guapo acompañante

Blaine: No, pues será la única vez

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Thad se fue hoy al extranjero

Nick: Pensé que estabas con él en otro plan

Blaine: A qué hora, si me la he pasado con mi hijo y Kurt

Nick: Ya, ¿por qué lo llevaste?

Blaine: Porque al otro día se iba, así que aprovechamos para platicar, nada más

Nick: A mi ahijado no le habrá agradado

Blaine: Me imagino

Nick: Sigue queriendo que entre tú y Kurt pase algo

Blaine: Es un hombre lindo, pero digamos que nos soportamos mutuamente

Nick: Ni tú te la creíste

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Eso de que se soportan

Blaine: Me agrada su compañía, ¿contento?

Nick: Amigo, no vaya a salir otro novio, y se nos vaya el mejor candidato que has tenido

Blaine: ¿Cuál candidato?

Nick: Kurt es lindo, no es buen amo de casa, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo, te cuidó cuando te accidentaste, y tu hijo lo adora, ¿qué más pides?

Blaine: Me voy a trabajar

En la noche cuando regresó,

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Ya nos vamos a dormir

Blaine: ¿Me das un beso de las buenas noches?

Agustín: Buenas noches

El niño le dio un beso muy seco,

Kurt: Vamos Agustín

Blaine: ¿Hijo no te quieres dormir conmigo?

Agustín: No, me voy a dormir con mi papá, solo Kurt y yo, verdad

Kurt: Si mi niño, con permiso, buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Blaine se iba acercar para despedirse de Kurt, pero él cargó a Agustín, y subieron los dos al cuarto. El niño ni siquiera dijo que si se dormían los tres juntos, había gato encerrado, le marcó a su tía,

Blaine: Bueno

Inés: Hola sobrino, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: No muy bien

Inés: ¿Te sucede algo?

Blaine: Quería que tú me ayudaras a descifrarlo

Inés: Pues dime

Blaine: Agustín y Kurt están muy raros conmigo

Inés: ¿Raros?

Blaine: Si, Kurt me está hablando de usted de nuevo

Inés: ¿Le hiciste algo?

Blaine: No, ¿por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?

Inés: ¿No te hablaba así cuando pensaba que eras antipático?

Blaine: Si, pero estas semanas nos hemos llevado bien, hasta hemos salido varias veces al cine y a cenar los dos

Inés: Ahh, no sabía

Blaine: Si, todo iba bien, hasta hoy en la mañana

Inés: Has memoria

Blaine: ¿De qué voy a hacer memoria?

Inés: Lo siento sobrino, está tratando de entrar otra llamada

Blaine: Tía

Inés: Adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Su tía le colgó, él subió y les tocó,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Soy yo

Kurt: Agustín ya se durmió

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Su tía después de colgarle habló con María

Inés: Hola

María: Hola Inés, ¿cómo estás?

Inés: Informándome que siguen de mal humor

María: ¿Quién?

Inés: Kurt y Agustín

María: ¿Por qué?

Inés: Supongo que por el chico este, Thad

María: No he hablado con mi sobrino, bueno he hablado pero cuando trato de llegar a ese tema

Inés: Te manda a volar

María: Si, cambia el tema

Inés: Le está hablando de usted de nuevo

María: No iban a ir a una cena el veinte

Inés: Si, la de la compañía

María: Ojalá que se arreglen

Inés: Será que se habrá puesto celoso

María: Yo pienso que sí, pero no encuentro forma que me lo diga

Inés: Dejaremos que ellos se arreglen

María: Si, porque tú y yo nos vamos mañana

Inés: A ver si con nuestra ausencia sale algo

María: Esperemos, no le dicho a mi sobrino

Inés: Ni yo al mío

María: Y si nos vamos sin avisarles

Inés: Hay que decirles

María: Ahí les mandamos un mail con la noticia

Inés: Hay que aprovechar que somos chicas modernas

María: Lo de modernas pero lo de chicas

Las dos señoras se rieron, Blaine se fue al otro día a la oficina y se enteró que su tía se había ido otra vez, regresó a medio día a comer,

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Buenas tardes, ¿gusta que le sirva la comida?

Blaine: ¿Y mi hijo?

Kurt: Ya comió, está arriba jugando

Blaine: ¿Tú ya comiste?

Kurt: Si comí con él, como no avisó que venía

Blaine le estaba colmando la paciencia, eso de que le hablaba de usted, comió en la casa y después regresó a la oficina, estuvo viendo varios papeles, y cuando iba de regreso

Blaine: Esta noche me harán lo mismo. Pues, ¿qué les hice?

Lo mismo de las otras noches volvió a pasar, solo que Blaine ya no soportó más,

Kurt: ¿Requiere algo más jefe?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Me llevo a Agustín a dormir

Agustín: Buenas noches

Otra vez volver al jefe, eso era mala señal, además que estaba cortante con él, el niño también estaba raro, llegaron arriba de las escaleras, cuando iban a entrar al cuarto,

Blaine: Se me congelan los dos ahí

Kurt y Agustín se detuvieron,

Kurt: ¿Pasa algo Jefe?

Blaine: Si, y eso lo voy a averiguar

Agustín: Ya tenemos sueño papito

Blaine: Pues mucho gusto

Blaine subió las escaleras, cargó a Agustín,

Agustín: Bájame

Blaine: Te vas a dormir hoy conmigo

Agustín: No, con mi papá

Blaine: Te duermes conmigo, punto

Blaine iba para su cuarto, Kurt caminó, pero,

Blaine: Y tú te quedas ahí

Kurt: Pero...

Blaine: Nada

Blaine entró con el niño a su cuarto, y lo puso en la cama

Agustín: No quiero

Blaine: Te quedas ahí Agustín

Agustín: No

Blaine: Te mueves y estarás castigado

Agustín: No es justo

Blaine: Tampoco que me traten así, ¿qué les hice?

Agustín: Ya tienes novio de nuevo

Blaine: ¿Thad?

Agustín: Si

Blaine: No es mi novio, te quedas ahí

Agustín: Pero...

Blaine: Nada

Agustín: Umm

Blaine: No te muevas

Agustín: Me quiero ir con mi papá

Blaine: Arreglo algo y lo traigo

Agustín: ¿A mi papá?

Blaine: Si, no te muevas

Blaine salió, y cerró la puerta de su recámara, Kurt seguía ahí de pie,

Blaine: Ok, ahora contigo

Kurt: ¿Yo qué hice?

Blaine: No ¿yo qué te hice?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Eso de llamarme jefe otra vez, volví a ser antipático ¿o qué?

Kurt: No, pero sería mejor llamarle así

Blaine: Me hablas de tú, por favor

Kurt: Llamarte así, por tu novio

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: Me puedo ir a dormir, estoy cansado

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Pero acá

Blaine lo cargó,

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: Nada, estuvo bueno de berrinches los dos

Kurt: Suéltame

Blaine: Si te suelto te caes

Kurt: Bájame

No le hizo caso, y aunque Kurt se movía para que lo bajara él no lo hizo, había cerrado la puerta, Agustín seguía en la cama,

Blaine: Abre

Agustín: ¡No!

Blaine: ¡Agustín abre la puerta!

Agustín: ¿NO QUE NO ME MOVIERA?

Blaine: Para esto si te puedes mover, la abres y luego regresas a la cama

Agustín se levantó y abrió la puerta,

Blaine: Gracias, regresa a la cama

Agustín: ¿Por qué cargas a mi papá?

Blaine: Porque ya me cansé de la actitud de los dos

Agustín: ¿Qué es actitud?

Blaine: Acuéstate

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Bájame Blaine

Blaine: Gracias, por fin después de dos días me vuelves a hablar por mi nombre

Blaine lo puso en la cama,

Kurt: Me voy

Agustín: Si, nos vamos papá

Agustín tomó de la mano a Kurt, apenas iban medio parándose cuando

Blaine: Ni lo intenten, se acuestan

Agustín: Nos podemos ir cuando te duermas, ¿verdad papá?

Kurt: Yo me voy ahora

Blaine: Pobre de aquel que se mueve ahora o cuando me duerma

Kurt: No me puedes obligar

Agustín: Me gustaría dormir con mi familia de nuevo ¿Thad no es tu novio?

Blaine: No hijo, es un amigo

Agustín: Eli también era tu amigo

Blaine: A ver, los dos me van a decir qué les hice

Kurt: Nada

Agustín: Nada

Los dos esquivaron la mirada de Blaine, él estaba desesperado, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Agustín: Papito yo te quiero mucho

Blaine: ¿Y por qué tratarme así?

Agustín: Es que si tenías novio, yo no quiero

Blaine: No tengo novio

El niño fue lo abrazó y le dio un beso, al menos uno ya le había roto como la especie de castigo que le habían puesto, Kurt seguía sentado en la cama, mirando al piso, Agustín se acostó,

Blaine: Ahora tú, ¿qué te hice?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Algo debí hacerte

Kurt: No

Blaine: Bien, tenemos toda la noche para que me lo digas

Kurt: Umm, no me hiciste nada Blaine, solo que pensé que sería mejor así, para que si andabas con Thad, él no se pusiera celoso y tú me despidieras, me tuviera que ir de aquí y dejar a mi hijo, digo a tu hijo, a Agustín

Blaine: Eres su papá, te lo has ganado a pulso

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Blaine: Nos dormimos

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: ¿Ninguno de los dos se irá en la madrugada?

Kurt: No

Agustín: No

Kurt se iba a acostar,

Kurt: Me quedo en la orilla

Blaine: No, ese lugar es mío, además no es tan fácil salir de la esquina

Kurt: Hice el intento

Blaine: Pero no jovencito

Ya que estaban acostados,

Blaine: Me hicieron pasar unos días muy feos

Agustín: Lo siento papito

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Nada de volverme a tratar así, ninguno de los dos por favor

Agustín: Si papito

Kurt no dijo nada, así que Blaine agarró a Agustín y lo puso en la orilla, Kurt había cerrado los ojos, pensando que en cuanto se durmiera se iría a su cama, cuando Blaine con su dedo le pegó en su brazo,

Blaine: Me faltó tu respuesta

Kurt abrió los ojos, lo tenía enfrente

Kurt: ¿Y Agustín?

Blaine medio volteó,

Blaine: Se quedó dormido ya

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo pasaste para allá?

Blaine: Porque no me contestaste

Kurt: No te voy a tratar así de nuevo, ¿lo regresas al medio?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y movió a Agustín, los tenía a los dos ahí,

Blaine: Esta es mi familia ¿Se habrá puesto celoso?

Blaine movió a Agustín con cuidado, y se puso cerca de Kurt, le acarició su cabello, Kurt despertó

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Hola

Kurt le sonrió,

Blaine: Nada de jefe de nuevo

Kurt: No, ¿por qué moviste a Agustín?

Blaine: Para poder estar cerca de ti

Kurt: ¿Cerca de mí?

Blaine: Si, creo que me estoy enamorando

Kurt: ¿Te estás enamorando de mí?

Blaine: Si, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

Kurt: Si

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Te amo

En eso,

Agustín: Papito, papito despierta

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Agustín: Ya tenemos hambre

Blaine: ¿Y Kurt?

Agustín: Se levantó, nos está preparando el desayuno, me mandó para que te despertara, vamos

Blaine se levantó, Kurt estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno

Kurt: ¿Se te antojan unos huevos revueltos con jamón?

Blaine: Si está bien, buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Kurt: A ver Agustín siéntate

Blaine: Regreso enseguida

Kurt: Si Blaine

Blaine fue al baño,

Blaine: ¿Por qué soñé eso? Me están volviendo loco entre todos

Regreso a la cocina,

Blaine: ¿Me aceptan una invitación a comer?

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: Eso se escucha tan diferente a los otros días

Tanto Kurt y Agustín se rieron,

Blaine: Me trajeron vuelto loco, pensando qué les había hecho

Kurt: Discúlpame, es que me acordé de la situación con Elijah y la quise prevenir

Blaine: Si, pero al menos avisen

Kurt: Lo sentimos, verdad Agustín

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine abrazó a Agustín, y luego a Kurt, se quedaron viendo

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la cena de fin de año de la compañía?

Kurt: Si, ¿cuándo es?

Blaine: El veinte, tú te vas el veintitrés

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Faltan algunos días

Agustín: ¿Te vas a ir papá?

Kurt: Unos días Agustín

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Pero te voy a hablar y regreso en enero

Agustín: Bueno

El veinte se fueron a la cena, los dos solos, Camelia había accedido a quedarse a cuidar a Agustín ya que la tía de él andaba fuera, antes de que se fueran,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: me puedo dormir en tu cuarto, para que cuando lleguen se duerman los dos conmigo

Blaine: Si, pero no sé si

Volteó a ver a Kurt

Kurt: Duérmete ahí Agustín, tu papito y yo cuando lleguemos nos dormimos contigo

Agustín: Siii

El niño le dio un beso,

Kurt: Te portas bien

Agustín: Si papá, te quiero mucho

A Kurt se le movió todo y lo abrazó

Kurt: Yo también te quiero mucho

Blaine: Lo hiciste llorar hijo

Kurt volteó, pero no era el único que tenía algunas lágrimas

Kurt: ¿Nada más a mí?

Blaine: Bueno también a mí

Lo abrazó Blaine,

Blaine: Será mejor que nos vayamos

Kurt: Si Blaine, pórtate bien hijo

Agustín: Si, y se divierten

Los dos salieron de la casa, Blaine le abrió la puerta para que se subiera al auto

Blaine: Te ves hermoso

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt se subió, y pensó va mejorando en sus cumplidos, definitivamente que rico perfume usa, llegaron a la fiesta,

Nick: Hola que hermoso acompañante

Kurt: Nick

Jeff: Te ves muy bien Kurt

Kurt: Gracias Jeff

Nick: Te robo tantito a tu acompañante

Nick se llevó a Blaine,

Jeff: Se llevan mucho mejor

Kurt: Si Jeff

Jeff: Pero demasiado mejor

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jeff: Entraron y él te venía abrazando

Kurt: Umm

Jeff: Hacen una bonita pareja

Kurt: ¿Pareja?

Jeff: Si

Kurt: ¿El y yo?

Jeff: Aja

Kurt: Lo dudo

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Dudo que sea su tipo, no cocino bien, de amo de casa para nada, y soy muy criticón en mis comentarios, además empezamos mal

Jeff: No se caían bien, pero ha mejorado la relación

Kurt: Solo lo suficiente por Agustín

Jeff: Eso sonó

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Jeff: A que están divorciados y solo se llevan bien por el niño

Kurt: Pues lo primero no, lo segundo muy probablemente

Jeff: ¿Y por el niño, te invitó a la cena?

Kurt: Este

Jeff: Porque yo no lo veo por aquí

Kurt: Umm

Jeff: Y también han ido al cine y a cenar

Kurt: Ehhh

Jeff: Se me olvidaba, pasan largas horas platicando, cuando ya se durmió Agustín

Kurt: Pues...

Jeff: Y se agarran de la mano, y

Kurt: Para ahí

Jeff: ¿Te sientes bien?

Kurt: No

Jeff: Digo, no por lo que te dije, sino te noto extraño

Kurt: Traigo un dolor

Jeff: ¿Dónde?

Kurt: Aquí de este lado derecho

Jeff: Puede ser la apéndice

Kurt: ¿La apéndice?

Jeff: Te haría un examen ahora, pero necesito que te acuestes

Kurt: No me siento tan mal

Jeff: Si te sigue el dolor, mañana me vas a ver al consultorio

Kurt: Lo haré, pero ¿no atiendes niños?

Jeff: Estudié medicina general, antes de hacer mi especialización

Kurt: Lo sé

Jeff: Así que cualquier cosa, me vas a ver

Kurt: Si Jeff, pero se me pasará

Nick y Blaine regresaron, después de la cena se pusieron a bailar,

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el lugar?

Kurt: Si, está muy lindo

Blaine: En unos días andaré vuelto loco

Kurt: Me quisiera quedar, pero mis papás me matan

Blaine: Y a mí me odiarían mucho, pedí los días, pero contaba con que mi tía estuviera aquí

Kurt: Lo malo es que otra vez se fueron

Blaine: Antes no viajaba tanto

Kurt: Tal vez porque Agustín corría seguido a sus niñeros

Blaine: Si probablemente, superaste las expectativas

Kurt: ¿Cuántos días me dabas?

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: A ver digo, para saber

Blaine: No más de dos

Kurt: Carambas, o sea el que llegué y el lunes

Blaine: Tendrías que enfrentarte a los berrinches de mi hijo, de no querer ir a la escuela, curiosamente no los hizo ese día

Kurt: Ni los siguientes

Blaine: Tampoco te puso ningún animal extraño

Kurt: Hasta ahora no

Blaine: Dudo que ya lo haga

Siguieron en la velada, regresaron como a las tres de la mañana, el niño estaba perdidamente dormido, se quedaron un rato en la sala platicando,

Blaine: Todo salió bien

Kurt: ¿Cada año les organizan algo?

Blaine: Si, es parte de la tradición en la empresa

Kurt: Había escuchado de eso, pero jamás había ido a una

Blaine: ¿Por cierto compraste tu boleto para irte?

Kurt: Pensaba irme en autobús

Blaine: Son demasiadas horas

Kurt: Mañana veré lo del boleto de avión

Kurt se sobó cerca del estómago

Blaine: ¿Te duele?

Kurt: Algo, desde la tarde me dolía

Blaine: No me dijiste nada

Kurt: Pensé que sería algo pasajero, pero se hace más fuerte

Blaine: ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Kurt: No, será algo que comí

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si mejor vamos a cambiarnos para dormirnos

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt se fue a cambiar, y luego se acostó al lado de Agustín tenía el dolor que no lo dejaba, pero logró conciliar el sueño, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, seguían dormidos, pero Kurt se movió quejándose, Blaine lo alcanzó a escuchar,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: Me duele

Blaine: ¿Qué te duele?

Kurt: Igual que anoche, pero no lo soporto ya

Blaine se levantó, y cargó a Agustín, para que Kurt se pudiera levantar, pero,

Kurt: No puedo

Dejó al niño en la cama,

Blaine: Te llevo al hospital

Kurt: Si por favor

Del dolor se le habían salido algunas lágrimas, el niño despertó y lo abrazó

Agustín: ¿Papá qué tienes?

Kurt: Me duele un poco el estómago Agustín

Se trataba de controlar para no asustar al niño, afortunadamente Camelia se había quedado la noche anterior, Blaine se vistió rápido, y cargó a Kurt

Agustín: Yo quiero ir

Blaine: No hijo, quédate con Camelia

Camelia abrazó al niño, y Blaine salió con Kurt en los brazos, le dolía mucho,

Blaine: ¿Te duele mucho?

Kurt: Si, siento que me estalla

Blaine: Esperemos no encontrar mucho tráfico

Blaine lo puso en el asiento de adelante, y lo reclinó un poco

Blaine: Así está mejor

Kurt: Si gracias

Se subió, no encontraron tráfico, llegaron al hospital y lo ingresaron, lo pasaron a la sala de emergencia, mientras lo revisaban Blaine estaba a su lado

Enfermera: Le vamos a dar un calmante para el dolor, y le tendrán que hacer algunos estudios

Blaine: ¿Qué puede tener?

Enfermera: Probablemente la apéndice

Kurt: ¿Me tendrán que operar?

Enfermera: No sé, todo depende de cómo esté, enseguida viene el doctor

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine se quedó con Kurt,

Kurt: Le tengo pánico a las operaciones

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me dan miedo las agujas, y los hospitales

Blaine: ¡Te da miedo!

Kurt: Si, podrías localizar a Jeff, si me tienen que operar quiero que sea él

Blaine: Claro

Blaine localizó a Jeff y llegó él dos horas después, ya le habían dicho que si lo tenían que operar sino podría explotar el apéndice y sería peor,

Jeff: Kurt, voy a asistir al doctor que te va a operar, para que estés más tranquilo

Kurt: Gracias Jeff

Blaine: ¿No es riesgoso?

Jeff: No Blaine, es una operación digamos que sin muchas complicaciones, sencilla y con los cuidados adecuados estará bien en algunos días

Kurt: ¿Podré viajar?

Jeff: Te recomiendo que no, tenías planeado irte el veintitrés

Kurt: Si

Jeff: Es muy poco tiempo Kurt, requieres de reposo y aunque viajes en avión, el traslado te puede afectar

Kurt: Ni hablar

Lo prepararon para la operación, a Blaine le sonó el celular, su hijo estaba muy preocupado y no dejaba de llorar así que Camelia le habló

Blaine: Bueno

Camelia: Señor es Camelia, Agustín no deja de llorar, está preocupado por Kurt

Blaine: A ver pásamelo

Camelia: Si señor

Camelia puso al teléfono al niño, Kurt estaba más tranquilo con el calmante que le habían puesto, ya lo iban a llevar a quirófano,

Kurt: ¿Es Agustín?

Blaine: Me lo va a pasar Camelia, está preocupado por ti, dice que ha estado llorando

Kurt: Mi niño, déjame hablar con él

Blaine le pasó el teléfono,

Agustín: Papito

Kurt: No, soy yo Agustín

Agustín: Papá, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada grave mi niño

Agustín: ¿Ya no te duele?

Kurt: No

Agustín: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Si, ya no llores, más al rato regresamos tu papito y yo

Agustín: Te quiero mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Kurt le dio el teléfono a Blaine,

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Ya no voy a llorar, cuida a mi papá

Blaine: Si lo haré

En cuanto colgó,

Jeff: Lo vamos a llevar al quirófano

Blaine: Todo va a salir bien

Kurt: Gracias

Le dio un beso en la frente y se lo llevaron, él salió a la sala de espera mientras lo operaban,

Nick: Blaine

Blaine: Nick, ¿qué haces aquí?

Nick: Jeff me avisó que iban a operar a Kurt

Blaine: Si, de la apéndice

Nick: Pero estará bien

Blaine: Según tu prometido si

Nick: Esperemos que todo salga bien

Blaine: Si, ¿sabías que Kurt le tiene miedo a las operaciones?

Nick: Quién no

Blaine: Y le dan miedo las agujas y los hospitales

Nick: ¿En serio?

Blaine: Si me lo dijo cuando la enfermera sugirió que tal vez lo tendrían que operar

Nick: Extraño, cuando fue donante

Blaine: Un miedo así no te da de repente

Nick: Eso quiere decir que aún así

Blaine: Aceptó ser el donante de mi hijo, con el miedo que le tiene a una operación

Nick: Esto si es todo un descubrimiento, definitivamente adora a mi ahijado

Blaine: Más de lo que yo imaginaba

Estuvieron esperando, por fin a las dos horas salió Jeff,

Blaine: ¿Cómo está?

Jeff: Bien afortunadamente aunque estaba inflamada el apéndice, no hubo complicación

Blaine: ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Jeff: Lo tienen en recuperación, lo pasarán a su cuarto, nada más que despierte de la anestesia

A la media hora ya estaba en su cuarto, a pesar de la operación tenía buen semblante,

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Bien, todavía tengo algo de anestesia Blaine, pero cuando se me quite, ahí me va a doler

Blaine: Dice Jeff que todo salió bien

Kurt: Yo pensé que era un dolor pasajero, y ve

Blaine: Menos mal que llegamos al hospital y te atendieron a tiempo

Kurt: Si, ¿cuándo me dan de alta?

Blaine: Vas saliendo de la operación

Kurt: Si, pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo

Blaine: ¿De verdad le tienes miedo a los hospitales?

Kurt: No miedo, pero si me pongo mal, me da cosa ver heridos y eso

Blaine: ¿También a las operaciones?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Si les tienes tanto miedo, ¿cómo fue que no me lo dijiste cuando fuiste donante de Agustín?

Kurt: Por eso no lo debías saber

Blaine: Superaste tu miedo

Kurt: Para poder ser el donante, no lo pensé, estaba la vida de Agustín de por medio, no había nada más importante

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Ya, mejor pregunta cuando me dan de alta

Blaine: Ok, voy a averiguar

En eso entró Jeff con Nick,

Nick: ¿Se puede?

Blaine: Si, adelante

Nick: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien Nick, gracias

Jeff: Todo salió bien Kurt

Kurt: ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?

Jeff: Mañana o pasado

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Si, para ver tu evolución

Kurt: ¿No me podías dar de alta hoy mismo?

Jeff: Mañana temprano es lo más que puedo hacer

Kurt: ¿Tengo que pasar la noche en el hospital?

Jeff: Me temo que si

Kurt: Pero le dije a Agustín que regresaba hoy

Blaine: No pongas a mi hijo de pretexto, mejor di que no te gusta el hospital

Kurt: También

Jeff: ¿Tan mal te hemos tratado Kurt?

Kurt: No Jeff, pero si hoy mismo me pueden dar de alta, yo feliz

Jeff: Veré lo que puedo hacer

Jeff habló con el doctor, el cual no accedió a darlo de alta, así que Nick fue a la casa de Blaine para quedarse con Agustín, y Blaine se quedó a acompañar a Kurt en el hospital,

Kurt: Te hubieras ido

Blaine: Nick cuidará bien a Agustín

Kurt: Si, pero era mejor que te viera, yo me pude quedar solo

Blaine: Tú te quedaste conmigo a velar a mi hijo, cuando se cayó

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: Nada, descansa, sino mañana quien sabe si te den de alta

Kurt: No

Blaine: Pues duerme.

* * *

¿Qué les parece Agustín? ¿No es lo más adorable que hay? :3 ahahah

.

.

.

.

.

**Spoiler:**

Carole: Tú no tienes por qué cargar con obligaciones que no te corresponden

Kurt: ¿Cuáles obligaciones?

Carole: Cuidar niños ajenos

Kurt: ¡Es mi hijo!


	9. Cap 9

**— 9 —**

A la mañana siguiente,

Doctor: Buenos días, ¿cómo está el enfermito?

Kurt: Bien, ¿ya me va a dar de alta?

Doctor: ¿No te trataron bien en este hospital cinco estrellas?

Kurt: Doctor, es que ya me quiero ir

Doctor: Si desde ayer te quieres ir

Blaine: No le gustan los hospitales

Kurt: Tampoco es necesario que lo publiques

Blaine: Perdón

Doctor: Te voy a revisar

Después de examinarlo el doctor lo dio de alta, regresaron a la casa, cuando llegaron Agustín apenas escuchó el auto salió volando, Blaine había apenas abierto la puerta para que Kurt se pudiera bajar, cuando vio el torbellino que venía, lo abrazó para que no fuera a lastimarlo

Blaine: Alto, hijo Kurt no te puede cargar por un tiempo, y tampoco

Kurt: Deja que me dé un beso

Blaine ayudó a Agustín para que le diera un beso a Kurt, y,

Blaine: Bien, ahora con cuidado

Se bajó Kurt, Agustín lo tomó de la mano y Blaine lo abrazó para ayudarlo a caminar

Blaine: ¿No quieres que te cargue?

Kurt: Puedo caminar

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: Está lejos la entrada y el doctor dijo que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo

Con cuidado lo cargó, Nick estaba en la puerta, se hizo a un lado

Nick: Regresó en brazos

Blaine: Nick

Nick: Mucho mejor

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te llevo a tu cuarto

Kurt: No quiero estar en la cama

Blaine: Tienes que estar en reposo

Nick: Por qué no lo llevas al cuarto de la tele, ahí puede estar en el sillón y hasta ver alguna película

Kurt: Si por favor esta cómodo

Blaine: Está bien

Lo dejó ahí, Nick se fue al poco rato, Camelia había preparado la comida, ya que Kurt tendría que llevar una dieta especial, Agustín no se movió del lado de Kurt, Blaine llevó los platos donde habían comido a la cocina, cuando regresó,

Agustín: ¿Papá te duele?

Kurt: Ya no mi niño

Agustín: ¿Te vas a ir?

Kurt: No

Agustín: Estarás conmigo en navidad

Kurt: Si, estaré aquí en Navidad

Agustín: Te tengo que comprar tu regalo

Kurt: Y yo el tuyo

Kurt le dio un beso, estuvieron viendo unas películas, el niño se quedó dormido,

Blaine: Primero subo a Agustín, y regreso por ti

Kurt: Puedo subir solo

Blaine: El doctor dijo que entre menos escaleras subieras mejor

Kurt: Pero…

Blaine: Nada, yo estoy a cargo ahora

Blaine subió al niño y regresó por Kurt, lo alzó con cuidado, lo subió a su cuarto, antes de bajar había entrado y destendido la cama, para poder acostarlo, lo acomodó,

Blaine: Listo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Ahora te acomodamos las sábanas y descansa, ¿te apago la luz?

Kurt: Si, por favor

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando iba a salir

Kurt: Puedes venir

Blaine: Claro

Se acercó a la cama

Blaine: ¿Qué necesitas?

Kurt: Siéntate

Él se sentó en la cama,

Kurt: ¿Te puedes agachar?

Blaine: ¿Así?

Se agachó un poco enfrente de Kurt

Kurt: Más

Blaine: ¿Ahí?

Kurt: Si

Se quedaron mirando

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nada, a mí tampoco me funcionó

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No me hagas caso

Blaine: Ahora me dices, ¿qué tampoco te funcionó?

Kurt: Quise ver si a mí me funcionaba la gravedad, no como la película que vimos

Blaine: Otoño en Nueva York

Kurt: Si, pero la gravedad no hizo el resto del trabajo

Blaine: La gravedad no, pero yo sí

Blaine se agachó y lo besó en la boca,

Blaine: Besas mejor que en mi sueño

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: El día que me hicieron la ley del hielo, soñé que te besaba

Kurt: Me enamoré

Blaine: Yo también, ¿por eso te pusiste así con Thad?

Kurt: Fue por lo que te dije

Blaine: ¿Solamente?

Kurt: También me puse celoso

Blaine: Bueno, mañana seguimos con esta plática descansa

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine se fue a su cuarto, se iba a dormir, pero estuvo dándole vueltas a lo mismo,

Nick: Bueno

Blaine: Hola Nick

Nick: Hombre son las doce de la noche

Blaine: Si lo siento

Nick: ¿Se puso mal Kurt?

Blaine: No

Nick: Entonces ¿para qué me hablas a estas horas?

Blaine: ¿Desde cuándo te duermes temprano?

Nick: Desde que Jeff madruga

Blaine: Umm

Nick: ¿Qué quieres?

Blaine: Necesito conseguir rosas

Nick: ¿Y tú quieres que yo te las consiga a esta hora?

Blaine: Si

Nick: Hay una florería abierta las veinticuatro horas

Blaine: Y un osito, ¿dónde lo podría conseguir?

Nick: ¿Para qué quieres un oso?

Blaine: Quiero pedirle a Kurt que sea mi novio, pero no quiero esperar hasta mañana

Hasta el sueño se le espantó a Nick

Nick: A ca… perdón, ¿oí bien?, ¿o ya estoy soñando?

Blaine: Si escuchaste bien

Nick: Te doy el teléfono, es más yo las pido, tú ve por el oso, te las llevan en media hora

Blaine: Gracias amigo, ¿dónde consigo el oso?

Nick: ¿No ves tele?, los Sanborn's están abiertos las veinticuatro horas

Blaine: Ok, gracias

Nick: De nada

Blaine salió por el oso, había un Sanborn's cerca y estando ahí

Blaine: Buenas noches, me puede dar

El vio varios osos,

Blaine: Ese de allá

Eligió un oso blanco, que tenía una pijama y su gorrito de dormir de líneas rosas y azules,

Vendedora: Está muy tierno el que eligió

Blaine: Si

Vendedora: ¿Se lo envuelvo?

Blaine: No, así me lo llevo

Salió de la tienda, cuando iba llegando a su casa, una camioneta se iba estacionando,

Chofer: Buenas noches, traigo unas flores

Blaine: Si, son para esta casa

Chofer: Me permite una identificación

Blaine: Si claro, ¿cuánto le debo?

Chofer: Están ya pagadas

Blaine: Aquí tiene

Chofer: Gracias

Recibió el ramo que eran unas rosas rojas, subió las escaleras, con el ramo en una mano y el osito en la otra, abrió la puerta como pudo, entró al cuarto, Kurt estaba dormido, se sentó en la cama, se agachó y en el oído le dijo,

Blaine: Kurt, puedes despertar tantito

Kurt escuchó su voz y despertó,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Voy a prender la luz, cierra los ojos

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine puso el oso y las rosas en el piso, prendió la luz, Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los abrió, él ya estaba sentado en la cama

Kurt: ¿Qué hora es?

Blaine: Como la una de la mañana

Kurt: ¿Le pasó algo a Agustín?

Blaine: No, te quiero preguntar algo

Kurt: ¿A la una de la mañana?

Blaine: No me pude esperar hasta mañana

Kurt: ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

Blaine: ¿Estás bien despierto?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Siento haberte despertado

Kurt: Para una pregunta así, aún sean las tres de la mañana, qué importa

Blaine: Gracias, ahora te puedo dar esto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Alzó las rosas

Kurt: Están hermosas

Blaine: Espero te gusten

Kurt: Si me encantan

Blaine: Y también esto

Kurt: Está divino

Blaine: Fue lo que pude conseguir a estas horas, no es habitual pedirle a alguien que sea tu novio en su cuarto a la una de la mañana

Kurt: Solo con preguntármelo hubiera sido suficiente

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Yo también te amo

Lo besó,

Blaine: Será mejor que ahora si te deje dormir

Kurt: Tienes que poner las flores en agua, yo lo haría

Blaine: Voy por un florero

Blaine subió con un florero con agua, y le puso las flores en su mesa de noche,

Blaine: ¿Quieres que ponga el osito de aquel lado?

Kurt: No, quiero tenerlo aquí

Blaine: ¿Te sientes bien?

Kurt: Si, muy bien, hasta el dolor de la operación se me olvidó

Blaine: Cualquier cosa me gritas, no te vayas a levantar

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine se fue a dormir, Agustín se había quedado con él, despertó a eso de las nueve de la mañana,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: Quiero ir a ver a mi papá

Blaine: Vamos

Los dos se levantaron y tocaron,

Kurt: Adelante

Los dos entraron, Agustín con cuidado se subió a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt,

Kurt: Acuéstate aquí a mi lado, no más que hay que quitar el osito

Agustín: ¿Osito? Sera osote, ¿Y que hace aquí?

Kurt: Me lo dieron a eso de la una de la mañana

Agustín: ¿Quién?

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, él le cerró el ojo, se acercó y se sentó en la cama

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: ¿No me vas a pedir que le dé un beso de los buenos días a tu papá?

Agustín: Si, dale su besito

Kurt sonrió, y Blaine se acercó, lo besó,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Hijo, él es Kurt, mi novio

Agustín: Siiiiiiiiiii

El niño empezó a brincar en la cama

Blaine: Calmado, que lo vas a lastimar

Agustín: Lo siento papá

El niño abrazó con cuidado a Kurt, tanto Kurt como a Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Blaine: Es hora de desayunar

Kurt: Le tengo que avisar a mis papás que no puedo viajar

Blaine: Bajo y te mando el teléfono con Agustín, por mientras yo hago el desayuno

Kurt: Gracias

Lo volvió a besar

Blaine: Ven hijo

El niño estaba feliz,

Blaine: Toma hijo, súbeselo a Kurt

Agustín: Si papito

El niño entró

Agustín: Aquí está el teléfono papá

Kurt: Gracias, ven acuéstate aquí conmigo

El niño se subió y se acostó, Kurt lo abrazó, le marcó a sus papás

Carole: Bueno

Kurt: Hola mamá

Carole: Hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Recién operado

Carole: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, se me inflamó el apéndice y me tuvieron que operar antes de ayer en la noche

Carole: Nos hubieras avisado

Kurt: Lo estoy haciendo, fue algo de emergencia, Blaine me llevó al hospital

Agustín: Ya está bien

Carole: ¿Quién habló?

Kurt: Es Agustín, está aquí conmigo

Carole: Mi chiquito, ¿quieres que viajemos a L.A.?

Kurt: No mamá, estaré bien, tengo mis enfermeros particulares

Carole: ¿Tus enfermeros?

Kurt no consideró buena idea decirle a su mamá que Blaine era su novio,

Kurt: Si mamá, estaré bien

Agustín ya tenía hambre,

Agustín: Papá, tengo hambre

Kurt: Si, espera mi niño

Carole: ¿Por qué te dice papá?

Kurt: Es una larga historia, solo les quería avisar que no podré ir, pero estaré bien

Carole: ¿Te irás con tu tía?

Kurt: Mi tía anda de viaje, ¿no sabías?

Carole: No

Kurt: No te preocupes mamá

Carole: Bueno hijo, cualquier cosa me hablas

Kurt: Si

Carole: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Justo iba colgando, cuando entró Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Les avisaste a tus papás?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: El desayuno está listo

Agustín: ¿Vas a cargar a mi papá?

Blaine: Si hijo, no puede bajar escaleras

Kurt: No voy a bajar en pijama, que pena

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Es que

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Ese pijama lo conozco muy bien

Kurt: Por eso lo digo, mira en qué fachas estoy

Blaine: Te ves hermoso

Kurt: Ya aprendiste a dar el avión

Blaine: Bueno, quién te entiende

Blaine lo cargó y bajaron a desayunar, en esa casa las cosas habían cambiado, y seguirían haciéndolo, no solo Agustín había encontrado alguien que le diera tanto cariño que siempre anheló de su papá que ya no estaba con él, sino también alguien más había encontrado a quien amar. En la noche cuando se durmió Agustín, los dos platicaban,

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Bien feliz, definitivamente

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: De antipático pasaste a alguien soportable, de ahí a alguien que me agradaba, y de ahí, a alguien que amo

Blaine: En ese caso tú pasaste de ser el engreído sobrino de María

Kurt: Que tuviste que aceptar por presión de tu tía

Blaine: Si, al niñero que mi hijo no corrió en la primera semana, al hombre que le salvó la vida a mi hijo, que fue mi enfermero, el que se hizo papá de mi hijo y el que se robó mi corazón

Kurt: Dios mío, tantos papeles he hecho

Blaine: Si, y el que más me ha impresionado es la forma en que quieres a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo

Kurt: Sé que no lo es, pero

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Le has dado el amor que mi hijo siempre necesitó

Kurt: Al principio pensé que te molestaría

Blaine: No, y no solo a él, también ahora yo puedo decir que encontré el amor que siempre busqué

Kurt: Pero…

Blaine: No eres como te imaginé

Kurt: ¿Ahh no?

Blaine: No, tal vez eres hasta lo opuesto del hombre del que yo soñaba enamorarme

Kurt: Para ser franco tú tampoco te asemejas a

Blaine: Tu príncipe azul

Kurt: En algo si

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Me encanta como huele tu colonia

Blaine: Entonces no la cambiaré

Lo abrazó,

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Sé que me lo preguntaste y se lo dijiste en la mañana a Agustín, solo quiero saber si

Blaine: Te amo y te lo vuelvo a preguntar a una hora más decente, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si

Llegó la noche de la cena de Navidad, Kurt se sentía un poco mejor, Blaine tuvo que ir a ver unas cosas a la oficina en la mañana, aunque no iban a cocinar, en su ausencia entre Agustín y Kurt prepararon la mesa,

Agustín: Está quedando bonita papá

Kurt: Si hijo

Agustín: ¿Mi papito?

Kurt: Fue a la oficina

Agustín: ¿Él va a traer la cena?

Kurt: Si, porque yo no puedo cocinar

Kurt agradeció estar operado y que no pudiera cocinar, porque no tenía la menor idea de qué podía hacer. En la oficina,

Nick: Hasta que te dejas ver

Blaine: He estado ocupado estos días

Nick: Si claro, cuidando al niñero que se enfermó

Blaine: No

Nick: ¿Ahh no?

Blaine: Cuidando a mi novio que operaron

Nick: Hasta que eliges bien

Blaine: Gracias amigo

Nick: Es la verdad, ¿no dirás que te dejaste influenciar?

Blaine: No, para nada, me enamoré de Kurt

Nick: ¿Estará aquí verdad?

Blaine: No puede viajar con lo de la operación

Nick: Oye, ¿y cómo lo tomaron sus papás?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Su noviazgo

Blaine: No le pregunté, solo les avisó que lo operaron, pero no me mencionó más

Nick: ¿Se los habrá dicho?

Blaine: Ni idea

Nick: Igual y no les agrada que viva en tu casa

Blaine: Pues supongo

Nick: Además de que hasta con hijo les resultó

Blaine: Agustín está feliz

Nick: ¿Y el papito?

Blaine: También, lo hubieras visto, entre los dos se pusieron a adornar la casa

Nick: ¿No ya habían puesto el arbolito?

Blaine: Si, solamente eso, pero ahora me dejaron la casa, como un aparador de tienda

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Compraron unas coronas, y hasta hicieron, más bien Kurt hizo unas botas con los nombres de los tres

Nick: Mira, o sea que se le dan las manualidades

Blaine: Sorprendentemente si

Nick: No le vayas a decir eso

Él se rió,

Blaine: No, voy aprendiendo como Kurt dice, a dar el avión

Nick: Es que no tienes tacto

Blaine: Lo mismo me dijo Kurt

Nick: Me da gusto amigo, ya a tu casa le hacía falta que entrara alguien a poner orden en ella

Blaine: Más allá de orden, que le diera ese calor de hogar, que la familia estuviera completa

Nick: Si, todas las piezas completas

Blaine: Si, por cierto tengo que ir por los regalos

Nick: ¿Tú solo?

Blaine: Si, Agustín me pidió que le comprara algo para su papá, y Kurt hizo lo mismo, así que yo tengo que hacer las compras

Nick: ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Kurt?

Blaine: No sé, eso me venía rompiendo la cabeza, quiero que sea algo especial

Nick: ¿Qué le gusta?

Blaine: El cine

Nick: Eso no ayuda para comprar un regalo, yo le compré a Jeff una gargantilla

Blaine: Y si le compro algo así

Nick: Copión

Blaine: No seas egoísta

Nick: Pues vamos a ver que le compras

Kurt en la casa, después de poner la mesa, Agustín se había quedado dormido y él se acostó,

Kurt: ¿Qué le regalo? No puedo salir, y ni modo que le encargara su regalo. Ahh ya sé

Se levantó y buscó en una caja,

Kurt: Esto está bien, tiene significado para mí, espero le guste

Buscó con qué envolverlo y lo bajó al árbol, lo iba poniendo cuando llegó Blaine,

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Se besaron,

Blaine: ¿No deberías estar en reposo?

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: ¿Y ese regalo?

Kurt: Es para ti

Blaine: ¿Para mí?

Kurt: Si, pero lo puedes abrir hasta mañana

Blaine: Está bien

Blaine había dejado los regalos en el auto,

Blaine: Joven debe irse a descansar

Kurt: Está bien, Agustín se acostó a dormir, para aguantar más en la noche

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te suba?

Kurt: No, puedo subir bien

Kurt se fue acostar, Blaine acomodó los regalos y vio la mesa,

Blaine: Les quedó hermosa

Habían puesto un mantel que Kurt había comprado, aunque no estaría quería dejarles las cosas para que tuvieran una linda cena de navidad, en el centro habían puesto dos arreglos con nochebuenas en los lados y un candelabro con una vela dentro, para alumbrar la mesa mientras cenaban, estaban los platos puestos, también había servilletas y estaban dobladas con un pequeño detalle con una nochebuena,

Blaine: Todo lo hizo Kurt

Más tarde Kurt se levantó, se dio un baño y se arregló, a eso de las ocho y media,

Blaine: ¿Estás listo?

Kurt: Si voy

Kurt salió de su cuarto, Blaine y su hijo estaban abajo esperándolo, cuando Kurt entró a la sala

Kurt: Aquí estoy

Agustín: Papá que bonito

Blaine volteó, se levantó y lo besó,

Blaine: Nos vamos

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: A misa y luego regresamos a cenar

Kurt: Bien

Salieron él le abrió la puerta,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Esta navidad me está gustando mucho

Kurt: A mí también

Llegaron a la iglesia, en la entrada estaba puesto el nacimiento,

Agustín: Mira papá

Kurt: Si, en un rato pondrán ahí el niño Dios, al igual que nosotros lo haremos en la casa

Después de la misa, regresaron,

Agustín: Papá ¿lo vamos a arrullar como en la iglesia?

Kurt: Si hijo, voy por una pañoleta para hacerlo

Blaine: Si quieres dime dónde está y voy por ella, para que no subas

Kurt: En mi closet, en la puerta de la derecha

Fue por la pañoleta y bajó, acomodaron adentro el niño Dios, entre los tres lo arrullaron y cantaron, Kurt tomó el niño Dios y,

Kurt: Toma Agustín, ponlo con cuidado, ahí en medio entre María y José

Agustín: ¿Entre sus papás?

Kurt: Si

Agustín: Va a dormir al lado de sus papás

Kurt: Si hijo

Blaine los veía y estaba emocionado,

Agustín: ¿Yo también puedo dormir con mis papás hoy?

Blaine: Hijo te mueves mucho cuando duermes y lo puedes lastimar

Agustín: Es que quiero dormir con los dos

Kurt: Bueno, que tal si cenamos y luego lo vemos

Agustín: Está bien papá, ¿podemos abrir los regalos?

Kurt: Hasta mañana

Agustín: Yo no quiero mis regalos

Blaine: ¿Por qué no hijo?

Agustín: Porque yo quería a mi papá y ya lo tengo

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt, lo desarmó y se puso a llorar, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Tienes un papá muy guapo

Agustín: Si, ¿por qué lloras papá?

Kurt: Es que

Kurt cerró sus ojos,

Blaine: Es que tu papá está sensible, verdad

Kurt: Eso es

Agustín: Ahh, ¿qué es sensible?

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: ¿Que tal si cenamos?

Kurt: Yo sirvo la cena

Blaine: No amor, yo lo hago

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, tal vez era todo, pero

Kurt: Si me hicieron una maldición, fue muy buena

Agustín: ¿Cómo papá?

Kurt: Nada hijo, ven vamos a la mesa

Blaine sirvió la cena, después de comer,

Kurt: En mi familia tenemos una tradición

Blaine: ¿Cuál Kurt?

Kurt: Brindar tanto en Navidad como en año nuevo

Blaine: ¿Brindar?

Kurt: Si, o dar gracias más bien por lo que nos ha dado este año Dios

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si nos enseñas?

Kurt: Bien, solo que lo haré con refresco

Blaine: Si, no puedes tomar sidra

Kurt tomó su vaso,

Kurt: Quiero dar gracias por haberme puesto en esta casa, porque tengo un niño maravilloso, jamás me vi como papá ni amo de casa, pero ha sido hermoso, además de que trajo el amor a mí de nuevo, Salud

Blaine: Salud

Agustín: Salud, ahora mi papito

Blaine: Bien, yo quiero dar gracias porque mi hijo ya no se la pasa metido en la dirección, gracias a que no solo te limitaste en hacer tu trabajo, sino que le diste mucho más, atención y cariño que tanto necesitaba, por haberle salvado su vida y que esté sano ya, además de que me haya dejado conocer a un hombre como tú, del que me enamoré, Salud

Kurt: Salud

Agustín: Salud, ahora yo

Kurt: Si Agustín vas tú

Agustín: Yo pedí mi familia y ya la tengo

Después de cenar, estuvieron viendo unas películas, no podían hacer mucho Kurt todavía estaba convaleciente por lo de la apéndice, cuando se iban a dormir

Agustín: Yo quiero mi regalo de Navidad

Blaine: Hijo hasta mañana

Agustín: No, quiero dormir con mi familia, ¿sí?

Los dos se miraron,

Blaine: Es que si lo lastimas

Agustín: No me muevo

Kurt: ¿Por qué no le ayudas a ponerse la pijama en lo que me cambió?

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, ahora vemos como nos acomodamos

Blaine: Bien

Kurt se puso el pijama, se sentía de alguna forma extraño de dormir en la misma cama que su novio, pero Agustín se lo había pedido de tal forma que no se pudo negar, salió de su cuarto, Blaine había ayudado a cambiar a Agustín y lo acostó, Kurt se había tardado por su tratamiento de cremas, así que el niño se había quedado dormido, Blaine también ya estaba cambiado, se encontraron en el pasillo

Blaine: Se quedó dormido ya

Kurt: Bueno, entonces me regreso a mi cuarto, buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, feliz navidad

Se abrazaron pero,

Agustín: Los estoy esperando

Kurt: ¿No que se había dormido?

Blaine: Se había

El niño los abrazó de las piernas,

Kurt: No me dejará irme a mi cuarto

Blaine: Presiento que no, ¿pero si te lastima?

Kurt: Solo que te duermas tú en medio

Blaine: ¿No te incomoda?

Kurt: Pues...

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nunca he dormido en la misma cama que mi novio

Blaine se rió,

Agustín: Tengo sueño

Kurt: Vamos, pero tu papito se dormirá en medio de los dos, ¿te parece?

Agustín: Si papá

Al niño lo acostaron en la esquina, ya que se movía tanto durmiendo que no se fuera caer,

Kurt: Me tocara la orilla ahora a mí

Blaine: Si, quizás cuando se duerma

Kurt: Shhhh, no se querrá dormir

Blaine: Bien a dormir Agustín

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: Dale un beso a tu papá

Él le dio un beso a Kurt, se fue a acostar, ya que estaban con la luz apagada,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: ¿Qué hijo?

Agustín: No le diste beso a mi papá

Blaine: No

Lo besó,

Kurt: Ya me lo dio, ahora duérmete

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine le tomó su mano, la alzó y le dio un beso,

Kurt: Gracias por esta navidad

Blaine: No, gracias a ti

Kurt: Me siento extraño

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Tenerte aquí a mi lado

Blaine: Yo también, cuando se duerma si quieres te levantas

Kurt: Si

Pero se quedaron dormidos, el niño se levantó temprano y bajó a ver los regalos, ellos dos estaban todavía acostados, cuando se despertaron, Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Se escabulló Agustín de nuevo

Blaine: Si, aunque ahora no me equivoqué, sabía a quién abrazaba

Kurt: Y yo quién me abrazaba

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Se levantaron y bajaron, el niño estaba sentado cerca del árbol moviendo los regalos,

Kurt: Ya los puedes abrir hijo

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba cerca del árbol, Kurt se recargó en el hombro de Blaine y él lo abrazó,

Blaine: A ver hijo pásame esa cajita roja

Agustín: Si papito, ten

Kurt: A mi pásame esa chiquita de allá

Agustín: Si papá

El niño tomó las dos cajas, y,

Agustín: Toma papito

Blaine: Esa te la pidió Kurt

Kurt: Es para ti, feliz navidad

Blaine: Gracias

Lo besó,

Blaine: Entonces dale esa que tienes todavía a tu papá, es para él

Kurt: Gracias

Los dos abrieron las cajas, Blaine le había comprado una medalla que decía KAB con letras muy bonitas,

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si gracias, pero ¿_KAB_?

Blaine: Kurt, Agustín, Blaine, espero que te guste

Kurt: Me encantó, abre el tuyo, no es mucho, pero no podía salir

Blaine: Con un beso me hubiera bastado

Kurt: Lo mismo digo

Abrió la caja

Blaine: Un rosario

Kurt: Si, ojalá te guste, es especial, me lo regaló mi abuelita

Blaine: Pero es especial para ti

Kurt: Por eso te lo di, ahora tú eres especial para mí

Blaine: Y tú para mi

El veinticinco se la pasaron viendo algunas películas, estaba reciente lo de la operación de Kurt y no podrían hacer mucho, ya cuando Agustín se había dormido, los dos salieron a caminar un poco por el jardín,

Blaine: ¿Seguro que quieres caminar?

Kurt: Si, necesito moverme un poco o no podré dormir

Blaine: Solo un poco

Kurt: Si jefe

Blaine: Ahh, ¿cómo eso de jefe?

Kurt: Perdón, fue broma

Blaine: Ni de broma, ya soy tu novio ¿recuerdas?

Kurt: Aunque me lo pediste a la una de la mañana, estaba bien despierto

Blaine: Nunca soy así de impulsivo

Kurt: Lo he podido notar en estos meses que llevo aquí

Blaine: Ese día hubo algo que me dijo que lo hiciera

Kurt: Me agradó el detalle, ¿entonces si beso mejor en la realidad?

Blaine: Si, ese día tuve una revelación

Kurt: ¿De verdad soñaste eso?

Blaine: Me habían tenido todo castigado, y eso de que me trataran tan fríamente

Kurt: Quería perder lo menos

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Que las noches que me invitaste a salir, comencé a darme cuenta que eras demasiado agradable y que eso no estaba bien

Blaine: Yo también disfrutaba mucho de tu compañía

Kurt: Esa noche de lo del compromiso, quería hablar contigo

Blaine: ¿Acerca de qué?

Kurt: Que tal vez no sería bueno que saliéramos sin Agustín, para evitar problemas

Blaine: ¿Cuáles problemas?

Kurt: Eso estaba todavía definiendo cómo decírtelo, no quería que sonora a que me estaba enamorando de ti

Blaine: ¿Pero si estás enamorado de mí?

Kurt: Si, te amo, ¿y tú a mí?

Blaine: Si, también te amo

Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: Pero ese día llegaste con el chico ese, y estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol

Blaine: Era de noche

Kurt: Bueno no me alumbraba la luna

Blaine: ¿Por eso se fueron a dormir temprano?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Cómo estuvo eso de perder lo menos?

Kurt: Si tenías ya novio, al menos que no me quedaría sin Agustín

Blaine: Yo que decía que no durarías ni dos días

Kurt: Tan poca fe en mi tenías

Blaine: No te caí, yo lo pude notar desde que nos conocimos

Kurt: Es que me trataste mal

Blaine: Llevaba escuchando a mi tía varias semanas con lo mismo, digamos que me sentía atosigado con el tema

Kurt: ¿No te atosigaron para andar conmigo?

Blaine: No, ¿y a ti?

Kurt: Tampoco

Blaine: Ya fue mucha caminata, hay que ir a descansar

Kurt: Ahora si se habrá dormido Agustín, para que me vaya a mi cama

Blaine: Te incomoda

Kurt: Es que tengo que dormir al lado tuyo y me siento extraño

Blaine: No te voy a hacer nada

Kurt: Lo sé, todos estos meses me respetaste y dormimos en la misma cama varias veces

Blaine: Y lo seguiré haciendo

Kurt: Gracias, vamos a regresar, ya me dio sueño

Entraron a la casa, pero Agustín andaba despierto, y tuvieron que dormir de nuevo juntos, unos días después de navidad le tocaba a Kurt ir a revisión, estaban en la cocina cenando, Kurt se iba a tomar las pastillas,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Tomándome mi pastilla

Blaine: ¿Por qué te doblas?

Kurt: Para que pase

Blaine: ¿Tanto?

Kurt: Es que no puedo tomármelas

Blaine: Pero si están chiquitas

Kurt: Siempre me han dado trabajo

Blaine: Mañana tienes consulta

Kurt: Si a las diez

Blaine: Voy a ir contigo

Kurt: No, ¿y Agustín?

Blaine: Que vaya con nosotros

Kurt: No, al hospital no me agrada llevarlo, pobrecito sufrió mucho cuando estuvo enfermito

Blaine: Tendrá que ir con nosotros

Kurt: Yo puedo ir solo

Blaine: No como crees

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Blaine: Yo atiendo

Kurt: Me seguiré martirizando tomando las pastillas

Él fue a contestar, era la mamá de Kurt y lo comunicó

Kurt: Hola mamá

Carole: Hola hijo, ¿cómo sigues?

Kurt: Bien, batallando con las pastillas

Carole: Siempre igual, ¿pero todo bien?

Kurt: Si, me ha cuidado muy bien mi niño

Carole: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Agustín

Carole: A ver hijito, ya que yo hablé explícame eso de que te dice papá

Kurt: No hay mucho que decir

Carole: Es extraño, por qué si lo cuidas te dice así

Kurt: Me ha tomado mucho cariño, yo fui donante cuando le tuvieron que hacer un trasplante de médula

Carole: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si mamá

Carole: No me lo habías dicho

Kurt: Se me pasó

Carole: ¿Cómo que se te pasó?

Kurt: No fue la gran cosa, una operación muy sencilla

Carole: Tú le tienes pavor a las operaciones

Kurt: Se me desapareció

Carole: Hijo eso no está bien, ¿y los papás del niño?

Kurt: Es una larga historia, pero yo soy su papá

Carole: Kurt, estás confundiendo las cosas, no dudo que le hayas tomado cariño al niño, pero de eso a decir que eres su papá

Kurt: Así lo siento

Carole: Ese trabajo fue una pésima idea

Kurt: No mamá, ha sido maravilloso, huí de Clovis para no tener una familia y he descubierto que tener un hijo es lo más maravilloso

Carole: Tú no tienes ningún hijo y será mejor que busques algo de tu carrera

Kurt: No mamá, esto ya no es un trabajo para mí, es algo que lo hago porque quiero

Carole: Tú no tienes por qué cargar con obligaciones que no te corresponden

Kurt: ¿Cuáles obligaciones?

Carole: Cuidar niños ajenos

Kurt: ¡Es mi hijo!

Carole: Y dale con los mismo, esto no está bien, habrá que viajar en unos días

Kurt: No mamá, así que evítate el viaje, porque así me des un sermón más grande, yo quiero a Agustín como si fuera mi hijo

Mientras Kurt hablaba, Blaine aprovechó para llamarle por el celular a Nick,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Nick: Que onda amigo, ¿cómo va el noviazgo?

Blaine: Muy bien, estoy feliz

Nick: Que bueno, gracias por dignarte a hablarme a horas decentes

Blaine: Gracias, necesito un favor

Nick: Tú no me hablas si no es para eso

Blaine: No es cierto

Nick: ¿Qué necesitas?

Blaine: Mañana le toca consulta a Kurt, pero no hay con quien dejar a Agustín y no lo quiere llevar al hospital

Nick: Yo voy a quedarme con él

Blaine No nos tardaremos

Nick: Tú no te preocupes, igual y pueden aprovechar para tener un rato juntos

Blaine: Eso si, porque necesito hablar con él

Nick: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Sobre si ya le dijo a sus papás que somos novios

Nick: A los suegros no les agradará que viva ahí

Blaine: Puede ser

Nick: Tenlo por seguro, y si supieran que mi ahijado los invita a que duerman en la misma cama

Blaine: Si, hoy ya se fue a dormir a su cama

Nick: Y los papás

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: ¿Van a dormir juntos o separados?

Blaine: No cambias, ¿entonces me haces el favor?

Nick: Si, ¿a qué hora me necesitas ahí?

Blaine: A las nueve, la consulta es la las diez para irnos con tiempo

Nick: De acuerdo

En cuanto colgó, lo fue a buscar, Kurt iba subiendo las escaleras

Blaine: ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

Kurt: Si, estoy cansado

Blaine: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Tienes una cara extraña

Kurt: Cansancio

Era mentira, se había peleado con su mamá, y eso que no le dijo que él era su novio, durmieron cada quien en su cama, y al día siguiente Kurt estaba listo para irse a consulta,

Nick: Buenos días

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí Nick?

Nick: Vine de nana, para que a mi ahijado no lo lleven al hospital

Kurt: Yo iba a ir solo

Blaine iba bajando las escaleras

Blaine: Ya llegaste

Nick: Si, aquí a la hora que me pediste

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Te dije que podía ir solo

Blaine: No te voy a dejar, ¿ok?

Kurt: Está bien, tú mandas jefe

Blaine: Esa palabra de jefe no me agrada

Nick: Pobre lo hicieron sufrir

Kurt: Unos días solamente

Blaine: Míralo, ya fue mucha charla, hay que irnos

Salieron de la casa y fueron al consultorio,

Kurt: Buenos días

Doctor: Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Muy bien doctor

Doctor: ¿Has seguido mis instrucciones?

Kurt: Si doctor, me he… bueno me han cuidado muy bien

Kurt lo volteó a ver, se portó muy bien con él en su convalecencia, entre él y Agustín lo cuidaron muy bien,

Doctor: Pues vamos a revisarte

Blaine: Te ayudo a subir a la cama y salgo para que te chequen

Kurt: Gracias Blaine

Él lo ayudo a subir y salió, el doctor lo revisó,

Doctor: Todo está bien, hoy mismo te podré quitar los puntos

Kurt: ¿Me va a doler?

Doctor: Algo, pero te pondré anestesia en spray para que te duerma el área

Kurt: Si gracias doctor

A pesar del spray, si le dolió, cuando salió, llevaba lágrimas en los ojos, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Ya me quitaron los puntos

Blaine: ¿Te dolió?

Kurt: Si mucho, el doctor me dijo que tomara otra semana el antibiótico, para evitar alguna infección, yo pensé que ya me iba a librar de tomármelo

Blaine: Con el trabajo que te da tomarte las pastillas

Él se rió,

Kurt: No te rías

Blaine: Es que casi te doblas para tomártelas

Kurt: Me da trabajo

Blaine: No son tan grandes

Kurt: Si, pero qué quieres, mi garganta es pequeñita

Blaine: Pobrecito

Kurt: Si, pobre de mi, y en lugar de que me consientas, te ríes

Blaine: No tengo tacto verdad

Kurt: Nada

Él lo besó,

Blaine: Bueno, que te parece si ya que Nick amablemente se quedó con mi hijo, vamos a comer algo

Kurt: Acabamos de desayunar

Blaine: Un jugo, quiero platicar contigo, sin orejitas presentes

Kurt: ¿Orejitas?

Blaine: Sin mi hijo rondando

Kurt: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Blaine: Te invito el jugo y lo hacemos

Kurt: Bueno

Fueron a un restaurante cerca, pidieron el jugo y algo de fruta también,

Blaine: ¿Has hablado con tus papás?

Kurt: Ayer, ¿no te acuerdas?

Blaine: Si, ¿ya les dijiste que somos novios?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Presiento que no

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque dudo que les haga mucha gracia

Blaine: ¿Te prohibirían que vivas en la casa?

Kurt: No sé, la verdad es que estaba muy feliz y no quise un sermón, aparte del que me dieron

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijeron?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: A ver, no dicen que en una relación lo importante es la confianza

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Entonces

Kurt: Es que el otro día que hablé con ellos, Agustín dijo que era su papá

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Estaba acostado conmigo y se le salió decirlo

Blaine: No les agradó, me imagino

Kurt: Este no, pero ya se los dije, es mi hijo, aunque no sea de mi sangre

Blaine: Pobre de la maestra de mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Le hace algo y te pondrás como fiera

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: No, ya hablando en serio, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Kurt: ¿Con qué?

Blaine: Tarde o temprano les tendrás que decir que somos novios

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Y siento que no estás cómodo en la casa desde que iniciamos nuestro noviazgo

Kurt: Para nada

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, bueno solo hay algo que no me agradó

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando me dijiste lo del cheque

Blaine: Es que con lo de tu operación, ya no te lo di

Kurt: Yo no puedo seguir cobrando eso

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque hace mucho que dejó de ser un trabajo, y lo hago de corazón

Blaine: Pero tampoco podría permitir que siguieras cuidando a mi hijo, y no

Kurt: Es mi hijo también

Blaine: Kurt, pero

Kurt: No, y ni te atrevas a decir que buscarás a una niñera, porque me muero

Blaine: Ok, ¿me amas?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No aceptaste solo porque quieres mucho a mi hijo

Kurt: Ya lo veía venir

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es que yo siento que tú me lo dijiste solo porque Agustín me dice papá

Blaine: ¿Puedo decir algo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te amo, me enamoré de ti, no te voy a mentir que la forma en que trataste a mi hijo influyó, porque realmente tomaste eso de ser su papá cien por ciento

Kurt: Es que lo adoro y no soportaría que le sucediera nada

Blaine: Bien, pero yo realmente te amo

Kurt: Y yo también, además lo único que te salvó de no ser un antipático total ¿sabes qué fue?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo mucho que quieres a tu hijo

Blaine: Bueno aclarado el punto, quiero pasar a otra cosa

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Blaine: Si no aceptas lo del cheque, ¿cómo lo harás en tu escuela?

Kurt: Puedo buscar un trabajo

Blaine: Entonces yo buscaré una niñera

Kurt: No

Blaine: Ya no entendí

Kurt: Yo me seguiré haciendo cargo de todo, y aparte buscaré alguna consultora donde pueda trabajar por proyecto, desde mi casa

Blaine: A ver si entendí, seguirás con tu maestría, viendo lo de la casa, la comida, llevarías a mi hijo a la escuela

Kurt: Iré por él, lo cuidaré y todo como hasta ahora

Blaine: ¿Aparte trabajarás?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Y te vas a volver loco

Kurt: No

Blaine: Como no

Kurt: Soy un hombre capaz de hacer multitareas

Blaine: Tú huiste de vivir una vida así

Kurt: Es que no conocía lo hermosa que podía ser

Blaine: Definitivamente no eres como yo soñé

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Eres mucho mejor

Kurt: Ayy gracias

Blaine: Tendré que ayudarte, yo llevaré al niño a la escuela y según tus horarios nos iremos acomodando ¿te parece?

Kurt: Me parece, pero nada de una niñera, menos un niñero

Blaine: ¿Seguirás viviendo en la casa?

Kurt: Si mi novio me da asilo político, pues si

Blaine: Que graciosito me saliste

Kurt: ¿Eso fue un sí o un no?

Blaine: Un si desde luego

Se besaron, en el camino de regreso,

Blaine: Este noviazgo es raro

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque la mayoría de mis novios conocían a mi hijo y huían

Kurt: ¿Y?, ¿eso que hace que nuestro noviazgo sea raro?

Blaine: Tú no huiste de mí porque conociste a mi hijo

Kurt: Es que eres pésimo para tratar a los hombres

Blaine: Nada de tacto

Kurt: No

Blaine: Quiero aprender a hacerlo, ¿me quieres enseñar?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque capaz que alguien ve tu mejoría y no

Blaine: Solo para conquistarte a ti

Kurt: Bueno así cambia la cosa

Blaine: Mañana a ver si nos vamos los dos solos al cine

Kurt: ¿Y Agustín?

Blaine: Ya regresan nuestras tías

Kurt: Pobres van llegando

Blaine: Se fueron y sin avisar, solo un mail

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: También necesitamos nuestro espacio, mi hijo acapara toda tu atención

Kurt: No exageres

Blaine: Bueno, ¿entonces mañana puedo ir solo con mi novio al cine?

Kurt: Si mañana nos vamos solos al cine.

* * *

_Gabriela Cruz: Son 31 :)_

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Llevamos unos días y ya quieres terminar conmigo, sé que soy pésimo de novio, pero yo te amo


	10. Cap 1O

**— 1O —**

Muy temprano despertó Kurt, se sentía molesto, eso de la quitada de puntos le había dolido mucho, se revisó la herida

Kurt: Está cerrada, pero me duele. Ni hablar me tendré que tomar una pastilla, no soporto el dolor

Bajó a la cocina, estaba tomándose la pastilla, cuando Blaine entró,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Otra vez contorsionándote

Kurt: No te rías

Tenía un trapo de cocina cerca de él, lo tomó y se lo aventó, Blaine se acercó y lo besó,

Blaine: Madrugaste

Kurt: No me siento bien

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Me duele

Blaine: ¿Se te abrió o algo?

Kurt: No, ya me revisé, supongo que es normal

Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?

Kurt: No gracias, ¿y Agustín?

Blaine: Durmiendo todavía

Kurt: Mi niño, ayer se puso triste

Blaine: No le podemos cumplir todos los días sus caprichos

Kurt: Y ayer me sentía muy mal

Blaine: ¿Pudiste descansar bien?

Kurt: Me dolió un poco

Blaine: ¿No será bueno ir al doctor a que te revise?

Kurt: Acuérdate que iba a estar de vacaciones, dentro de dos días es 31

Blaine: Cierto, pues que te revise Jeff

Kurt: No te acuerdas que él y Nick se iban hoy a ver a los papás de Jeff

Blaine: Si, que iba a ver a los suegros

Kurt: Se me quitará, me tomé una pastilla

Blaine: Bueno, pero si te duele más, vamos al hospital y que te vea otro doctor

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: ¿Me vas a decir?

Kurt: Si lo voy a hacer

Kurt lo besó,

Blaine: Bueno, ya hace hambre

Kurt: Si, voy a vestirme

Kurt se puso rojo,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Siento raro que me veas en pijama

Blaine: Te he visto muchas veces en pijama

Kurt: Pero no eras mi novio

Blaine: ¿Eso cambia las cosas?

Kurt: Nunca me imaginé vivir una relación así

Blaine: Con alguien que tiene un hijo

Kurt: ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

Blaine: Sé que quieres a mi hijo, pero supongo que siempre pensaste empezar desde cero

Kurt: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Blaine: Tener un noviazgo con alguien, luego casarse y seguir el proceso normal

Kurt: Si, así lo pensaba

Blaine: ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir conmigo?

Kurt: Llevamos unos días y ya quieres terminar conmigo, sé que soy pésimo de novio, pero yo te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Se besaron,

Kurt: Creo que me entendiste mal

Blaine: ¿Lo hice?

Kurt: Si, lo cierto es que nunca me imaginé en estar en algo así, sin embargo desde que llegué a L.A., he roto mis paradigmas

Blaine: ¿Tus paradigmas?

Kurt: Mi forma de concebir las cosas, lo que era correcto, etc., no cambiaría lo que estoy viviendo por nada

Blaine: Ni yo

Esas palabras de que no cambiaría por nada lo que estaba viviendo, en unos meses Blaine comprobaría que eran ciertas.

Kurt: Hay que preparar el desayuno

Blaine: Que lo haré yo, tú tienes que estar en reposo

Kurt: ¿No has hablado con Caridad?

Blaine: Su hija sigue mal, tendré que buscar a alguien si no regresa

Kurt: Dale unos días más, al menos hasta que yo inicie las clases, aunque no puedo cocinar mucho con lo de la operación, pero veremos como ingeniárnosla

Blaine: Vete a cambiar y a recostar un rato, cuando esté listo el desayuno subo para avisarles

Kurt: Podemos desayunar cereal, y la cama me enferma más, me sentiré peor de lo que lo hago ya

Blaine: Yo que te quería llevar al cine

Kurt: Igual para la tarde me siento mejor, no cabe duda soy pésimo de novio

Blaine: A ver ¿por qué dices eso?

Kurt: Todo enfermo, no hemos podido salir

Blaine: Pensaba que yo era el pésimo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Desde que iniciamos solo te he invitado a tomar un jugo

Kurt: Yo he estado mal, con trabajos podía caminar, te has portado muy bien conmigo, me has cuidado mucho

Blaine: ¿De verdad no te molesta que nuestro noviazgo sea así?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Que para todos lados tengamos que ir con mi hijo

Kurt: Llevamos unos días y yo he tenido que estar en reposo

Blaine: Si, solo que cuando salíamos los tres parecían citas

Kurt: Más lo parecían las veces que fuimos tú y yo solos al cine, a cenar y bueno a todos los lugares donde me invitaste

Blaine: Nos estamos haciendo muchos líos

Kurt: Si opino lo mismo, hay que vivir lo que tenemos

En eso entró a la cocina Agustín todavía llevaba sus ojitos medio cerrados

Agustín: Papá, tuve una pesadilla

Kurt: Mi niño

Kurt se agachó y lo iba a cargar

Blaine: Epa, no lo puedes cargar

Kurt: Lo olvidé

Blaine cargó al niño y Kurt lo abrazó,

Agustín: Papá, ¿tú quieres a mi papito?

Kurt: Si mucho

Agustín: ¿No te vas a ir?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: Soñé que te ibas

Kurt: Aquí estoy, y estaré si no me corre tu papito

Blaine: Nunca lo haría, esta casa ya tiene una familia completa

Agustín: Si ya tengo a mi familia completa

Kurt subió a vestirse y desayunaron, estaban en la sala jugando cuando tocaron la puerta

Kurt: ¿Quién será?

Blaine: Te apuesto lo que quieras a que son nuestras tías

Kurt: No creo, llegaban hoy, pero nos hablarían

Blaine: ¿No saben que estás aquí?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Que tal si se esconden y les damos una sorpresa?

Agustín: Si papito

Kurt: Ven Agustín

Los tres fueron a la puerta, los dos se pusieron a un lado de donde quedaba la puerta una vez que se abría, para que no los vieran al entrar, si eran ellas

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Inés: Tu tía

María: Y la latosa de su amiga

Él les abrió,

Blaine: Hola, hasta que dan señales de vida

Inés: Hola

María: Hola, tuvimos unos días muy activos,

Blaine: Me imagino María

Inés: ¿Nos vas a tener aquí en la puerta?

Blaine: No tía, pasen

Inés: ¿Dónde está mi adoración?

Las señoras entraron y,

Kurt y Agustín: ¡Booo!

Las dos: Ayy

María: Sobrino ¿qué haces aquí?

Blaine cerró la puerta y lo abrazó, las dos señoras se voltearon a ver,

Inés: ¿Sucede algo de lo que no estemos enteradas?

Blaine: Tía te fuiste sin despedir

María: Les mandamos un correo avisándoles

Blaine: Nosotros también les vamos a mandar un correo para avisarles, ¿verdad Kurt?

Kurt: Si

Agustín: Papito diles

Inés: ¿Qué nos va a decir Agustín?

Kurt: ¿Les decimos?

Blaine: Yo no estoy seguro

Inés: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Hay que dejarlas con la curiosidad

Inés: A ver hablen

Kurt: Pasamos a la sala

María: Si

Los cinco fueron a la sala, Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt y lo volvió a abrazar, María se les quedó viendo

María: Tanto abrazo a mi sobrino es extraño

Kurt: No tía, es muy normal que me abrace

María: ¿Desde cuándo es normal que te abrace?

Kurt: Desde hace como cinco días

María: Hoy es día de los santos inocentes y nos quieren hacer una broma

Blaine: No María, fue ayer, hoy es veintinueve

Inés: Esto está raro

María: Lo mismo opino Inés

Kurt: Agustín, ¿no le dices a tu papito que me dé un beso de medio día?

Agustín: Si papito dale un beso

Blaine: Con todo gusto

Blaine lo besó, en la mejilla, las dos señoras esperaban algo más por la cara que pusieron, los dos estaban muertos de la risa

María: ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Kurt: Sus caras tía

María: Es que

Blaine: ¿Qué María?

María: Pues

Kurt: Ahora yo te doy un beso de buenos medios días

Blaine: Y yo te doy otro de nuevo, pero bien

Inés: ¿Qué juego se traen sobrino?

Blaine: Ninguno, ¿verdad?

Kurt: No ninguno Inés, solo

Se acercaron y se besaron,

María: A ver, ¿qué haces besando así a mi sobrino?

Blaine: Es normal, que bese así a mi novio

Inés: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si Inés, Blaine me pidió hace unos días que fuera su novio

Agustín: Abuelita ya son novios

Inés: No saben la felicidad que nos da escuchar eso

Kurt: Nosotros somos más felices

María: ¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?

Blaine: Yo contesto el por qué

Inés: Escuchamos sobrino

Blaine: Porque Kurt quiso probar la gravedad

Inés: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo contesto el cómo

María: A ver sobrino, pero no nos quedó claro el por qué

Kurt: Con unas rosas y un osito a la una de la mañana, hasta despertó a Nick

Inés: No volvimos a entender ¿verdad María?

María: Nada

Blaine: El cuándo, fue el

Inés: Primero nos dicen el cómo y por qué bien, el cuándo es lo de menos

María: Si Inés tiene razón, ¿y qué haces aquí sobrino?

Kurt: Me tuvieron que operar de emergencia el 21

María: Con tu pánico a las operaciones, oops

Kurt: Ya lo sabe tía

Blaine: ¿Tú también lo sabias María?

María: Desde luego, este niño le paraliza entrar a un hospital

Kurt: Ya vencí eso

María: Hablen muchachos

Blaine: ¿No tienen hambre?

Inés: Hablen

Blaine: Ya vamos

Entre los dos les platicaron todo lo que había pasado esos días, las dos señoras estaban sorprendidas y felices, se fueron a comer afuera, cuando estaban ahí

Blaine: Les vamos a poner un castigo

Inés: A nosotras, ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Por irse de esa forma

María: Es que los teníamos que dejar solos, para venir a encontrar algo así

Blaine: ¿Por qué tía?

Inés: La vez que viajamos, regresamos y se llevaban mejor, pues tal vez en esta, serían novios

Blaine: Psíquicas

María: Al menos tu sobrino, no nos dijo brujas

Blaine: No, pero de castigo por irse de esa forma, se tendrán que quedar con Agustín hoy

Agustín: ¿Conmigo?

Blaine: Quiero llevar a tu papá al cine

Agustín: Yo también quiero ir

Inés: Agustín, ¿que te parece si nosotros te llevamos y dejas que se vayan solos?

Agustín: Está bien

Kurt: No vienen cansadas tía

María: Con esta noticia la pila se nos recargó, verdad Inés

Inés: Totalmente

Los dos se fueron al cine, mientras que esperaban que iniciara la función, dieron una vuelta por la plaza,

Blaine: Aquí fue donde nos conocimos

Kurt: Ese día que Elijah me barrió de arriba a bajo

Blaine: ¿En serio?

Kurt: Si, no le caí para nada

Blaine: No andaba tan mal

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque decía que me podría enamorar de ti

Kurt: ¿Y?

Blaine: Que lo hice

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Ya es casi hora de la función

Blaine: Si, vamos

Kurt: Yo también me enamoré de ti

Iban rumbo a los cines, Blaine lo iba abrazando, cuando

- Hola

Blaine: Hola Eli

Elijah: No me digas, ¿andas con él?

Blaine: Pues no te digo, adiós

Kurt se rió, siguieron caminando,

Kurt: ¿Ya no te mueve el piso?

Blaine: No, realmente empecé a andar con él porque me sentía muy solo

Kurt: ¿No lo amabas?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Y a mí?

Blaine: Si te amo

Después del cine, se fueron a tomar un café,

Kurt: Nuestras tías a lo mejor se quieren ir

Blaine: Que estén un rato más con mi hijo, yo quiero seguir disfrutándote

Kurt: El año nuevo lo vamos a festejar en la casa, digo en tu casa

Blaine se rió

Kurt: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Blaine: Es que me acordé que cuando llegaste, Elijah me había puesto un ultimátum

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: No, es que se quería ir a vivir a la casa y yo no accedí

Kurt: ¿Se puede saber el por qué?

Blaine: Porque hasta que no fuera algo serio y que le viera futuro, no llevaría a nadie a vivir a la casa, por mi hijo

Kurt: Puedo inferir algo

Blaine: A ver, infiérelo

Kurt: Si yo soy tu novio, mejor no digo nada

Blaine: Puedo completar eso

Kurt: Por favor

Blaine: Esto es algo serio para mí y a lo cual le veo futuro

Kurt suspiró,

Kurt: Me gusto oír mucho eso, pero

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No será que como tú dices

Blaine: Te dije que me encantaría que siguieras viviendo en la casa

Kurt: Me ganaste

Blaine: Te amo, por eso me preocupa que no le hayas dicho a tus papás, no quiero que se ocasione un problema por eso

Kurt: Lo haré mañana mismo

Blaine: Es que siento como si lo quisieras ocultar

Kurt: Para nada, te amo, y mis papás tal vez se enojen, pero eres

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: El hombre que amo

Blaine: Y yo te amo a ti

Estuvieron un rato más, y regresaron

Kurt: Ya es tarde

Blaine: Me pasé una tarde hermosa contigo

Kurt: Y yo también

Blaine: Hay que tratar de hacerlo más seguido

Kurt: Si, aunque también cuando salimos los tres es muy bonito

Blaine: Eso sí

Blaine lo besó, entraron a la casa, se fueron a dormir temprano, porque Kurt se sentía cansado, se estaba aplicando sus cremas,

Kurt: Que vueltas ha dado mi vida, a este paso me terminaré casando con él

Kurt había dejado la puerta entre abierta, y Blaine alcanzó a escuchar eso,

Blaine: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: ¿Te asusté?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Lo siento, es que iba por agua y escuché

Kurt: Que pena

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Es que con lo que me dijiste en la tarde, que le veías futuro a nuestro noviazgo

Él entró, lo abrazó y se empezaron a besar, de pronto los besos empezaron a subir de tono, Blaine se separó un poco,

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó

Kurt: A mí tampoco

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó a buena hora, se dio un baño y se arregló, bajó a preparar el desayuno, Blaine después de lo que había sucedido tardó en conciliar el sueño. Kurt terminó de preparar el desayuno y subió a despertarlos, tocó la puerta, el niño se despertó y se bajó a abrir,

Agustín: Buenos días papá

Kurt: Buenos días

Agustín: Mi papito sigue dormido

Kurt: Eso veo, lo dejamos dormir, ¿quieres desayunar?

Agustín: Si tengo mucha hambre

Kurt: Pues vamos

Kurt cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo y bajó a darle de desayunar al niño, Blaine al no sentir a Agustín se despertó,

Blaine: Se me escapó este muchacho, seguro estará con Kurt

Se levantó, y se dio un baño, cuando pasó por la recámara de Kurt la puerta estaba abierta, así que infirió que estaban en la cocina desayunando y fue para allá,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Ya están desayunando

Kurt: Solo Agustín, tenía mucha hambre

Blaine: ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

Kurt: Para que descansaras, ¿quieres que te sirva?

Blaine: Preparaste algo

Kurt: Si, le hice a Agustín unos hot cakes

Blaine: Aún no puedes estar tanto de pie

Kurt: Ya me siento bien, ¿tú quieres o prefieres otra cosa?

Blaine: Si quiero lo que preparaste

Kurt: Bueno, a ver cómo me quedaron

Blaine: Esperemos que bien

Kurt: Si, ojalá

Kurt le sirvió, y le puso el plato,

Blaine: Gracias

Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: De nada

Blaine: Tenemos que hablar

Kurt: Si, pero al rato ¿te parece?

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: A ver pruébalos

Blaine: ¿Ya comiste tú?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Ahh, así que pruebo primero a ver si no muero

Kurt: Yo no puedo comer, ¿recuerdas?

Blaine: Cierto, ni hablar

Él los probó,

Blaine: Están muy ricos

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si, estás mejorando en esto de la cocina

Kurt: Menos mal

Blaine se levantó, y lo abrazó por la cintura, se quedaron viendo,

Blaine: Te ves muy bonito

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt se sonrojó,

Agustín: Papá, ¿por qué te pusiste rojo?

Kurt: Este

Blaine lo besó, terminaron de desayunar, y Agustín se puso a jugar en la sala junto con el hijo de Camelia, así que ellos aprovecharon para salir al jardín a hablar,

Blaine: Las orejitas se quedaron adentro

Kurt: Está entretenido jugando con el hijo de Camelia

Blaine: Son de la misma edad

Kurt: Si, y tremendos los dos

Blaine: A ver si cuando entremos, la sala sigue en pie

Kurt: Camelia los está cuidando

Blaine: Pero con el torbellino de mi hijo, termina hecha un desastre con dos igual a él

Kurt: Se está divirtiendo

Blaine: Si, y nosotros podemos aprovechar para hablar

Kurt: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Blaine: Del incidente de anoche

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: No sé ni que decir

Kurt: ¿Y si no dices nada?

Blaine: Es que no quiero que por eso te vayas a sentir incómodo, y

Kurt: No me siento así

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Es que las cosas

Kurt: Estaban pasando a otro nivel

Blaine: No quiero que vayas a pensar

Kurt: Fue algo

En eso,

Camelia: Señor le hablan sus papás

Kurt: Voy

Blaine: ¿Señor?

Kurt: Desde que nos hicimos novios, a Camelia le ha dado por decirme así y por más que le digo que no lo haga, que yo también

Blaine: ¿Tú qué?

Kurt: Pues, bueno no tiene por qué decirme así

Blaine: Ven, vamos para que contestes en la biblioteca, porque en la sala, no podrás oír nada

Entraron, y fueron a la biblioteca, Kurt tomó el teléfono, Blaine se iba a salir,

Kurt: Espera

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Ven

Kurt le extendió la mano, Blaine se acercó y Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Bueno

Carole: Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Muy bien mamá

Carole: Hemos estado preocupados por ti

Kurt: Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte

Carole: Si, pero has de necesitar ciertos cuidados

Kurt: Y los estoy teniendo, de verdad

Carole: ¿Tu tía ya regresó?

Kurt: Si ayer llegó

Carole: Podrás irte a su casa y estar más tranquilo

Kurt: No mamá

Carole: ¿Por qué?, este tiempo estarías de vacaciones

Kurt: Y estoy de vacaciones

Carole: ¿Ya pensaste en Enero buscar otro trabajo?

Kurt: Si mamá

Carole: ¿Entonces te irás a vivir con tu tía?

Kurt: No

Carole: ¿Vas a rentar algo cerca de tu escuela?

Kurt: Tampoco

Carole: No entiendo

Kurt: Tengo algo que decirte

Carole: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: No es nada malo, ya tengo novio

Carole: Que bueno hijo, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

Kurt: A ver fueron muchas preguntas, pero somos novios desde el veintidós, más bien veintitrés, se llama Blaine

Carole: Igual que el sobrino de la amiga de tu tía, con el que trabajas, que coincidencia

Kurt: Ninguna coincidencia mamá, son la misma persona

Carole: ¿Qué? ¿Estoy escuchando bien lo que dijiste Kurt Elizabeth?

Kurt: Si y desde cuando lo conozco desde hace como cinco meses

Carole: ¿Y has estado viviendo ahí, desde que se hicieron novios?

Kurt: Si mamá, y él me ha estado cuidando desde que me operaron

Carole: Eso no está bien

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Carole: Estás viviendo en la misma casa que tu novio, y además hijo, ese hombre ya tiene un hijo, porque no alguien que

Kurt: Mamá, lo amo a él y quiero con todo mi corazón a Agustín, como si fuera mi hijo

Carole: Pero hijo

Kurt: Mamá,¿ recuerdas como huía yo al hecho de tener una familia?

Carole: Si por eso

Kurt: Es maravilloso como me decías y tenías razón hasta no vivirlo podría entender lo que se siente

Carole: Pero hijo

Kurt: Nada mamá, mira yo voy a seguir viviendo aquí

Carole: ¿No que buscarías otro trabajo?

Kurt: Si, porque ya dejé de ser el niñero de Agustín

Carole: No entiendo

Kurt: Ahora soy su papá, así que tengo que buscar un trabajo para cubrir mis gastos

Carole: Esto

Kurt: Estoy muy feliz mamá, siento no haberte dicho que Blaine y yo éramos novios, pero ya me habías dado un sermón muy largo ese día

Carole: Voy a viajar a L.A.

Kurt: Mamá, me gustaría verte, a ti y a mi papá, pero aún me des un sermón en vivo y a todo color, no harás que cambie de parecer

Carole: Es que, si ya no serás su niñero, ¿Por qué te quedas en esa casa?

Kurt: Porque ahora Agustín no requiere de un niñero, ya tiene a sus papás que se hagan cargo de él

Carole: Me cambiaron a mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Carole: Porque escúchate

Kurt: Mamá, estoy feliz

Carole: En Enero vamos a viajar a verte

Kurt: Si mamá, pero te repito

Carole: Ya lo hablaremos jovencito

Kurt: Está bien, te dejo, va a salir cara la llamada

Carole: Adiós, y hay mucho de qué hablar

Kurt: Adiós mamá

Kurt colgó,

Blaine: No le agradó ¿verdad?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Que sea tu novio

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Eres muy malo mintiendo, además por tus respuestas pude inferir lo que te decía

Kurt: Me cambiaron desde que llegue aquí

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Yo no me metía a la cocina, ni de broma

Blaine: Hoy me hiciste de desayunar

Kurt: Si y dices que me quedó muy bien

Blaine: Te quedaron muy ricos

Kurt: Será cierto lo que decía mi abuelita

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando uno cocina con amor, las cosas salen muy ricas

Blaine: ¿Cocinaste con amor?

Kurt: Si, con mucho amor

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Oí que decías que te daría gusto verla

Kurt: Carole Hummel con venir en Enero

Blaine: ¿Carole Hummel?

Kurt: Si, mi mamá

Blaine: Ah Para verte

Kurt: Más bien para darme un sermón, pero como le dije estoy feliz

Blaine: ¿Estás seguro?

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Es que yo tengo un hijo, sé que no es fácil, cómo decirlo

Kurt: Me enamoré de ti, aunque antes tu hijo me robó el corazón y me agrada el paquete completo

Blaine: ¿Cuál paquete completo?

Kurt: El papito y el hijo

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Es la primera vez

Kurt hizo una pausa

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Que me llamas así

Blaine: El hombre que menos pensaba

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me estás robando el corazón cada día

Kurt: Y tú a mí

Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Seguimos con la plática que teníamos?

Kurt: Pues no hay mucho que decir

Blaine: Es que sentí y

Kurt: No solo tú lo sentiste y no me siento ni mal, ni ofendido con los besos que nos dimos ayer

Blaine: Es que

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

En eso escucharon el llanto de Agustín

Blaine: ¿Y ahora?

Salieron, Camelia iba cargando a Agustín, mientras ellos hablaban, los niños habían salido al patio a jugar, y se había caído, lastimándose la pierna,

Camelia: Señor se cayó

Agustín: Me duele

Blaine: A ver dámelo Camelia

Blaine lo cargó, llevaba una pequeña raspada en la rodilla,

Kurt: Se raspó

Blaine: Lo voy a subir a su cuarto

Kurt: Hay que curarle la herida

Los dos subieron, Blaine lo puso en la cama, mientras que Kurt había ido por algunas cosas para curarlo,

Kurt: A ver, esto te va a doler un poco

Agustín: Nooo

Kurt: Si, pero te tenemos que limpiar para que se cure

Kurt le limpió la herida y se la curó, de tanto llorar se quedó dormido, ellos bajaron a la sala, Camelia ya se había ido

Kurt: Ya no me va a querer

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Le dolió mucho

Blaine: Está leve, por andar dando dolores a las niñeras se daba golpes más duros

Kurt: Si, pero

En eso,

Agustín: Papá

Kurt se levantó, Agustín estaba bajando las escaleras,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes mi niño?

Agustín: Tengo hambre

Kurt: ¿Ya no te duele?

Agustín: No

Kurt: ¿Me quieres?

Agustín: Si, mucho papá

Kurt lo abrazó y lo iba a cargar,

Blaine: Eyy, no puedes cargarlo

Kurt: Lo olvidé

Blaine: Los tengo que cuidar a los dos

Kurt: Pobrecito

Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó, le dieron de cenar a Agustín, después subieron a dormir, solo que con la caída, los convenció para que durmieran los tres juntos, aunque ellos pensaban que en cuanto se durmiera el niño, Kurt se podría ir a su cuarto

Agustín: Papá, tú en la esquina

Kurt: Pero Agustín, yo he estado durmiendo en la orilla

Agustín: Me hacen trampa

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

Agustín: Nada más me duermo y se va

Blaine: Pero

Agustín: Anda papá

El niño lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló para que se acostara,

Kurt: Ya estoy aquí

Agustín: Y ahora tú, papito

Kurt: ¿Quién va a pagar la luz?

Agustín: Yo

Blaine: Hijo, tú te duermes en medio

Agustín: No ahora yo quiero la orilla

Blaine: Pero

Agustín: Papito

Blaine se acostó al lado de Kurt, y lo vio, los dos se rieron, el niño apagó la luz y se acostó,

Blaine: Buenas noches hijo

Agustín: Buenas papá, papito

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine volteó la cabeza, y

Blaine: ¿Le ves futuro a lo nuestro?

Kurt: Demasiado

Blaine: Nada más que se duerma

Kurt: Dudo que sea fácil levantarnos

Blaine: Estará al pendiente toda la noche

Kurt: Mejor hay que tratar de dormir. Sabes algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de alguien totalmente opuesto a lo que soñaba

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque es maravilloso

Blaine: Y yo también

Se besaron,

Blaine: Estos caprichos de mi hijo

Kurt: ¿No te gusta tenerme a tu lado?

Blaine: Si, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: Abrázame

Blaine: Ya no tenemos murallita entre nosotros

Kurt: Porque yo te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

El 31 en la mañana, Kurt alcanzó a escuchar que sonaba el teléfono, se levantó y fue a contestar.

Kurt: Bueno

María: Buenos días sobrino

Kurt: Tía, ¡que sorpresa!

María: hablaba para ver cómo estabas..

Kurt: Bien gracias ¿Por qué hablando tan temprano?

María: No me digas que los desperté

Kurt: Si, alcancé a oír a lo lejos el teléfono

María: Perdón

Kurt: No hay cuidado

María: ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?

Kurt: No sé, Blaine no me ha dicho nada

María: Aprovechando

Kurt: ¿qué tía?

María: ¿cómo te sientes?

Kurt: ¿con qué?

María: Con el noviazgo

Kurt: Feliz, es tan lindo conmigo

María: ¿Tus papás ya saben?

Kurt: Si se los dije hace unos días

María: ¿cómo lo tomaron?

Kurt: Nada bien, ¿no has hablado con ellos?

María: No, estoy evitando que me reclamen

Kurt: ¿qué te van a reclamar?

María: Que te haya llevado a esa casa

Blaine iba bajando las escaleras, pero Kurt estaba de espaldas, así que no se percató

Kurt: Al contrario, en lugar de reclamarte, te lo tienen que agradecer

María: Dudo que lo vayan a hacer

Kurt: Pues yo si te lo agradezco

María: Te dije que era guapo, agradable y buen partido

Kurt: Si lo recuerdo, pero cuando yo lo conocí me cayó pésimo

María: Pues para haberte caído tan mal...

Kurt: mejoró mucho la opinión que tenia de él..

Blaine se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura

Blaine: ¿Mejoró mucho?

Kurt: Si amor

María: ¿por qué me dices así sobrino?

Kurt: No tía, es que Blaine acaba de bajar

María: Ahh, ok ya que lo tienes ahí al lado

Kurt: Si, y abrazándome

María: Tus papás se infartarían

Kurt: No tienes idea cuanto tía

María: Mejor no me lo digas, así yo no estoy enterada del asunto

Kurt: Ok

María: Bueno por lo que les hablaba

Kurt: Dime

María: Tus primos me avisaron de última hora que si llegan a pasar año nuevo conmigo, así que le hablé a Inés y entre las dos organizamos todo, será en mi casa ¿quieren venir?

Kurt: Yo los quiero ver

María: Convence a tu novio

Kurt: Déjame le digo

Bajó el teléfono,

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: ¿Que planes tienes para hoy?

Blaine: Ninguno ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque nuestras tías organizaron una fiesta

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir?

Kurt: Si, va a ser en casa de mi tía y vienen mis primos

Blaine: No se diga más, pasaremos año nuevo ahí

Kurt lo besó

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Me das otro?

Kurt: Los que quieras

Se estaban besando, cuando Kurt recordó que aún tenía a su tía en la línea

Kurt: Espera

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Déjame le cuelgo a mi tía

Alzó el teléfono

María: ¿Tanto para decirle?

Kurt: Este..

María: ¿dijo que si?

Kurt: Si

María: Bueno, los espero a partir de las 9

Kurt: Ahí estaremos

María: Agustín se va a divertir mucho, va a haber cuatro niños más

Kurt: Hasta que se me hará conocer a mis sobrinos de carne y hueso

María: No solo por foto

Kurt: Así es

María: Bueno sobrino te dejo, los espero

Kurt: Si tía adiós, nos vemos en la noche

Ya que había colgado lo abrazó.

Kurt: ¿dónde nos quedamos?

Blaine: En que me estabas besando

Kurt: Cierto

En eso bajó Agustín

Agustín: Aquí están

Blaine: Si hijo, y tenemos una fiesta en la noche

Agustín: Ahh

Blaine: Hoy en la noche termina el año

Agustín: ¿Aquí en la casa es la fiesta?

Kurt: En casa de mi tía mi niño

Agustín: Umm

Blaine: ¿por qué esa cara hijo?

Agustín: Yo no tengo con quien jugar

Kurt: Si tendrás, vienen mis primos, y tienen niños de tu edad y un poco más grandes

Agustín- ¿Cuantos?

Kurt: Son cuatro, dos cada quien

Agustín: Ahh, así sí..

Los dos se rieron

Blaine: Jovencito, ¿no tienes hambre?

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si nos arreglamos y los invito a desayunar?

Agustín: Si, vamos a desayunar

Kurt: Puedo preparar algo

Blaine: No, todavía estas delicado y quiero invitarte a desayunar

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Vamos a cambiarnos

Kurt: Claro, no iremos en pijama

Se fueron a desayunar los tres, después regresaron a su casa, y Kurt se recostó porque se sentía un poco molesto de la operación, y se quedó dormido; Agustín después de jugar un rato también hizo lo mismo. Blaine fue a ver a Kurt, abrió la puerta, seguía dormido, se acercó y se sentó con cuidado en la cama para no despertarlo

Blaine: Yo tanto que me rehusaba a que fueras tú quien cuidara a mi hijo, no te veía madera para eso

Kurt se había despertado desde que él se sentó, pero no abrió los ojos, se quedó escuchando lo que Blaine decía

Blaine: Y me has sorprendido, tanto que me decía Nick, que cómo era posible, que no veía la belleza que tenía en mi casa, y así es, eres hermoso. Te amo y hacia mucho que no sentía esto, más bien creo que nunca lo había sentido, es algo tan fuerte aquí adentro, tengo que agradecer muchas cosas este año, que mi hijo esté sano gracias a ti, que lo hayas enderezado, que lo quieras tanto y que me hagas tan feliz.

Kurt: Yo también tengo que agradecerle a Dios muchas cosas

Kurt no pudo seguir haciéndose el dormido, porque con sus palabras lo había conmovido

Blaine: te desperté

Kurt: Sentí cuando te sentaste

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: No, al contrario, todo lo que oí fue hermoso

Blaine: Es lo que siento

Kurt: Yo también tengo mucho que agradecer, soy muy feliz y siento que tampoco había sentido esto antes

Blaine: ¿Ni con tu novio de tanto tiempo?

Kurt: No, ni con él

Se besaron y realmente estaban sintiendo cosas que jamás habían experimentado y eso quedaría más que claro dos meses después

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Mejor

Blaine: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te dolía hace rato

Kurt: Es normal, de repente se me olvida y me desmando

Blaine: Ah, pero yo soy el malo de la historia, es que tienes muy poquito que te operaron

Kurt: Lo sé, pero tuve dos excelentes enfermeros, me cuidaron con mucho amor

Blaine: Si demasiado

Kurt: ¿tú nunca habías sentido algo así tampoco?

Blaine: No

Kurt suspiró

Blaine: ¿Por qué el suspiro?

Kurt: Porque nunca pensé sentir algo como lo que estoy sintiendo

Blaine: ¿Es malo?

Kurt: No, es muy fuerte

Blaine:- Será porque es correspondido

Kurt: Puede ser

En eso se escuchó el reloj

Kurt: ¿Qué hora es?

Blaine: Verás, son casi las seis

Kurt: ¿Dormí tanto?

Blaine: Si, al igual que Agustín

Kurt: ¿Solo tú estabas despierto?

Blaine: No, yo también dormí un poco, para tener pila en la noche

Kurt: Me voy a empezar a arreglar

Blaine: No necesitas arreglarte, eres hermoso

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt se rió

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿O estas mejorando, o..

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo estoy enamorándome de ti más, porque suenan muy bien tus piropos

Blaine: Espero que las dos cosas

Kurt lo besó, Blaine lo dejó para que se arreglara, a eso de las ocho y media estaba listo, abajo ya lo esperaban

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Voy mi niño

Kurt salió de su cuarto y se detuvo en la escalera

Kurt: ¿Cómo me veo?

Blaine: Woah! Sin palabras

Kurt: Gracias

Agustín: Te ves muy bonito papá

Kurt: Gracias mi niño

Kurt bajó y Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: Que hermoso novio tengo

Kurt: Ves, te sacaste la lotería conmigo

Blaine: El premio mayor

Kurt: Nos vamos

Llegaron pasadas las nueve a casa de la tía de Kurt

María: Adelante, que guapos los tres

Blaine: Gracias María

Inés: Mi sobrino consentido!

Blaine: Soy el único tía

Inés: Por eso eres el consentido

Blaine: ¡Ayy tia!

Inés: Que bonita familia, esto merece una foto, los tres vienen guapísimos

María: Si, la cámara está en la mesa

Kurt: No

María: Si sobrino, mira pónganse los tres

La tía de Blaine regresó con la cámara

María: Al lado del arbolito

Inés: Si ahí

Se acercaron, Blaine cargó a Agustín y Kurt los abrazó, sacaron la foto

Agustín: ¡Otra foto de mi familia!

Kurt: Si mi niño

El niño le dio un beso en la mejilla, a Kurt se le salieron unas lágrimas, Blaine bajó al niño y lo abrazó; Agustín alcanzó a escuchar voces de niños y se fue corriendo, sus tías los dejaron solos

Blaine: ¿porque esas lágrimas?

Kurt: Siento algo aquí adentro, cuando dice que somos una familia

Blaine: Me gustaría que fuéramos una familia

Kurt: Hay que llevarnos las cosas con calma, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Fueron a la sala, ahí estaban los primos de Kurt, los saludó y luego

Kurt: No sé si lo conozcan

Blaine: Si me conocen amor

Sam: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Kurt: Si Sam, Blaine es mi novio

Sam: Esto sí que es nuevo

Quinn: ¿Mis tíos lo saben?

Kurt: Si Quinn lo saben

Sam: Así que andas con mi primo y yo no estaba enterado

Blaine: Te lo iba a contar ahora que vinieras

Kurt: ¿Se ven seguido?

Fernando: Si primo, yo administro uno de los restaurantes de Blaine

Kurt: No sabía

Blaine: Si amor

Kurt: ¿Mi tía no te había dicho?

Sam: Mi mamá siempre está de viaje es difícil localizarla, lo último de lo que estaba enterado era de que trabajabas en casa de él, cuidando a Agustín

Agustín entró corriendo, al igual que dos niñas y dos niños más

Agustín: ¡Papá!

Lo abrazó

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Quinn: ¿Papá?

Kurt: Es una larga historia prima

Quinn: Ahh, al fin vas a conocer a tus sobrinos

Kurt: Si, hola

Quinn:- A ver niños, él es su tía Kurt

Niños: Hola

Kurt: Hola, ¿tú eres Lucy verdad?

Lucy:- Si

Kurt: ¿Y tú debes ser Mark?

Mark:- Si

Kurt: Y tú Alejandro y tu hermanita es Laura

Alejandro: Si

Quinn: No han cambiado de las últimas veces que te mandé fotos

Kurt: Están más grandes, pero los pude reconocer

Quinn: Eso veo, y ya hicieron amistad con tu hijo

Kurt: Si prima, mi hijo

Agustín estaba feliz, estuvo jugando y después cenaron

Quinn: a ver primo ¿cómo esta lo del hijo?

Kurt: Es que ¿si supiste que estuvo enfermo?

Quinn: Si, me lo comentó mi papá

Kurt: Yo fui el donante de médula que necesitaba

Quinn: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Blaine no salió compatible, pero yo sí, así que

Quinn: ¿No le tienes un pánico a las operaciones?

Kurt: lo he superado, apenas me operaron

Quinn: Si me dijo mi mamá

Kurt: Si, y esa apéndice me trajo buenas cosas

Quinn: Eso veo, te brillan los ojos

Kurt: Me acuerdo que cuando me mandabas mails y me decías lo bien que te sentías con tus bebés, lo emocionada que estabas

Quinn: Me decías que debía ser bueno, pero que tu preferías

Kurt: No complicarme la vida a tan temprana edad

Quinn: Exacto

Kurt: Estoy feliz con esto, y estabas en lo cierto no era una complicación

Se la pasaron muy bien, regresaron a las tres de la mañana, después de haber brindado y comido las uvas, el niño se quedó dormido, así que Blaine lo subió cargando a su cuarto y Kurt se sentó en la sala, se quedó viendo el arbolito que habían puesto, la forma en que había adornado la casa, Blaine bajó, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, Kurt lo volteó a ver

Blaine: ¿en qué piensas?

Kurt: En muchas cosas

Blaine: ¿Como cuáles?

Kurt: Cuando adorné esto, no éramos novios, y no sé cómo decirlo

Blaine: Como es..

Kurt: De alguna manera, fue como si estuviera adornando mi casa, pero fue algo diferente a cuando preparaba todo para navidad en casa de mis papás

Blaine: le viniste a dar el toque que le faltaba a esta casa

Kurt: ¿y te agrada?

Blaine: Mucho porque este año nuevo ¿sabes algo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Fue muy feliz

Kurt: ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque mi hijo está sano y además, porque tengo al hombre que no soñé

Kurt: ¿No me soñaste?

Blaine: No, porque eres mucho mejor de lo que soñaba, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

* * *

_Hasta más tarde :)_

_Colega Elbereth3 Bienvenidaaa :D_

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Burt: Pues bueno, tu mamá y yo con todo lo que vimos ayer, consideramos que no amas a este chico


	11. Cap 11

**— 11 —**

El día dos en la noche,

Blaine: Bueno

Burt: Buenas noches, con Kurt por favor

Blaine: Buenas noches, ¿de parte de quién?

Burt: De su papá

Blaine: En un segundo lo comunico señor

Burt: Gracias

Él fue a la sala, donde se encontraban Kurt y Agustín armando un rompecabezas

Kurt: Perdiste una pieza

Agustín: No papá

Kurt: Le falta el ojo al león

Agustín: Debe estar por aquí

Kurt: Hay que buscarla

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: Te habla tu papá

Kurt: ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Blaine: Por nada

Kurt se levantó,

Kurt: Ahora regreso Agustín

Agustín: Si papá, voy a buscar el ojo del león

Kurt: Si, que te ayude tu papito

Blaine: Ahora lo buscamos

Caminó para ir a contestar, le sonrió y le dio un beso,

Kurt: Tranquilo

Blaine: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Kurt: Lo más seguro es que me estén hablando para decirme que vienen en estos días

Blaine: Ummm

Kurt se acercó y le dijo al oído,

Kurt: Y aunque me digan el sermón en vivo y a todo color, mientras mi novio no cambie de parecer y me siga dando asilo político, no me iré de su lado, ni del de mi hijo

Blaine lo beso, y también le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Entonces te vas a quedar aquí, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, voy a contestar

Kurt fue a contestar,

Kurt: Bueno

Burt: Hola hijo

Kurt: Hola papá, ¿cómo estás?

Burt: No muy bien

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, ¿estás enfermo?

Burt: Tu mamá me puso al tanto de cómo están las cosas y no me pareció

Kurt: Ya me extrañaba

Burt: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada papá

Burt: ¿Sigues en la misma postura?

Kurt: Si papá, mis planes no han cambiado

Burt: Hijo ¿para qué te complicas la vida?

Kurt: No me la estoy complicando

Burt: Estás adquiriendo obligaciones que no te corresponden

Kurt: Papá yo no lo veo así

Burt: Te hablaba para avisarte que mañana viajamos para verte

Kurt: Me dará gusto verlos, pero te quiero advertir algo

Burt: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Con el sermón en vivo y a todo color no habrá diferencia

Burt: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Así me digan que no es correcto y más, es lo que siento y lo que me hace feliz, además no estoy haciendo nada malo

Burt: Pero no es correcto que vivas en la casa de tu novio

Kurt: Papá, he vivido aquí varios meses y siempre me ha respetado

Burt: Antes solo era tu jefe, las cosas cambiaron

Kurt: Ok, para qué gastamos en la llamada, si van a venir hablamos mañana

Burt: Si lo haremos largo y tendido

Kurt: Está bien, supongo que no me puedo salvar, ¿a qué hora llegan?

Burt: A la una de la tarde

Kurt: Ok, vamos por ustedes al aeropuerto

Burt: ¿Le hablarás a tu tía?

Kurt: No papá, le voy a decir a mi novio, si me puede hacer el favor de llevarme al aeropuerto para recoger a mis papás, que vienen a visitarme

Burt: Bueno

Kurt: Papá, solo te pido algo

Burt: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Conócelo y no te hagas un juicio antes de tiempo, por favor

Burt: Está bien

Kurt: Gracias, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana

Burt: Hasta mañana hijo

Kurt colgó y regresó a la sala,

Agustín: Encontramos el ojo del león

Kurt: Que bueno mi niño, ¿dónde estaba?

Agustín: Debajo de la caja

Kurt: No vimos ahí

Agustín: No papá, ya está terminado

Kurt: Si mi niño

El niño bostezó,

Blaine: Es hora de dormir

Agustín: ¿Nos vamos a dormir los tres?

Kurt: Mi niño, mañana vienen mis papás y por los días que estén aquí, cada quien dormirá en su cama, o si quieres dormir con tu papito o conmigo, pero no los tres

Agustín: Umm, ¿por qué?

Los dos se miraron, cómo le podían explicar al niño que de cierta manera no era adecuado eso que durmieran los tres juntos, sobre todo que ahora él no iba en medio, por temor a que fuera a lastimar a Kurt,

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Hijo, Kurt ha estado molesto con lo de su operación y descansa más si duerme solo

Agustín: Bueno

Lo subieron a acostar, ya después bajaron los dos para hablar,

Blaine: ¿Vienen tus papás?

Kurt: Llegan mañana a la una

Blaine: Supongo que vienen

Kurt: Para verme y de paso a conocerte

Blaine: No para darte un sermón, y ver

Kurt: Yo te amo

Los dos se sentaron, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Quieres que vayamos por ellos?

Kurt: Les dije que te iba a decir, ¿podemos ir?

Blaine: Si desde luego

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi novio y

Kurt: Ellos son tus suegros

Kurt se rió

Blaine: ¿Los puedo invitar a comer?

Kurt: Mira, ya que llegan a la una, yo voy a preparar la comida y comemos aquí

Blaine: Tú vas a cocinar

Kurt: Para que vean que no ha sido para mal, sino para bien

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Yo en la vida me metí a la cocina en mi casa

Blaine: Tan así

Kurt: No andabas errado, yo de verdad que de amo de casa, nada

Blaine: Se veía que solo te dedicabas a tu escuela

Kurt: De vez en cuando le ayudaba a mi mamá, pero nada más

Blaine: Has aprendido

Kurt: Si, a cocinar, a elegir aguacates, ¿qué más?

Blaine: No tenías ni idea dónde estaban las cosas

Kurt: No, ¿qué tienes?

Blaine: Me preocupa algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si a Agustín se le sale que dormimos los tres juntos

Kurt: Yo siento que mejor se los voy a decir, no es nada malo

Blaine: Pero si no muy

Kurt: No me puedes hacer nada con Agustín en la misma cama

Blaine: Pues no

Kurt: Así que si no hay nada malo, es mejor que se los comente, porque si no si parecerá que tenemos que ocultar algo

Blaine: Eso sí

Kurt: Ves

Blaine: Nos vamos a dormir

Kurt: Si, mañana será un día largo

Blaine: Si, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Se subieron a dormir, al otro día Kurt se levantó temprano, estaba preparando la comida,

Blaine: En serio si vas a cocinar

Kurt: Si, y espero que salga rico

Blaine: No le vayas a poner picante

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque sino no vas a comer y solo probaremos nosotros

Kurt: No le colocaré

Blaine: Ahh bueno

Kurt: ¿Ya no estás nervioso?

Blaine: Algo

Kurt: No comen, de verdad

Blaine: Ok, te creeré

Kurt: Vamos a arreglarnos

Blaine: Si, no hay que llegar tarde por ellos

Terminó de preparar lo que comerían, dejó todo listo y se fueron a recogerlos al aeropuerto iban los tres,

Agustín: ¿Vienen tus papás, papá?

Kurt: Si mi niño

Agustín: Si son tus papás, vendrían siendo mis abuelitos, así como mi abuelita Inés

Kurt se rió,

Blaine: Hijo, no son tus abuelitos

Agustín: ¿Ahh no?

Kurt: ¿Qué tal si se los preguntas a ellos?

Blaine: No creo que sea una buena idea

Kurt: Tranquilo

Llegaron al aeropuerto, y se pararon en la salida para vuelos nacionales, para esperar a que llegaran, Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Mira ahí vienen

Lo dejó de abrazar,

Kurt: No son unos ogros

Blaine: Me siento muy nervioso

Agustín: ¿Cuáles son papá?

Kurt: Esos de allá

Kurt señaló a sus papás, los señores salieron, lo saludaron,

Kurt: Él es Blaine mi novio

Burt: Mucho gusto

Blaine: Mucho gusto señor

Carole: Mucho gusto

Blaine: Mucho gusto señora

Kurt: Y este niño hermoso es Agustín

Carole: Hola

Agustín: Hola abuelita

La señora solo sonrió,

Agustín: Ya tengo abuelito y dos abuelitas

Su papá también se rió,

Kurt: ¿Tienen todo su equipaje?

Burt: Si hijo

Agustín: Papá ya tengo hambre

Sus papás se le quedaron viendo,

Kurt: Espero que haya quedado bien lo que preparé, ¿nos vamos?

Carole: Si hijo, ¿tú cocinaste?

Kurt: Si mamá

Agustín: Cocina muy rico mi papá

Blaine: ¿Gusta que le ayude con su equipaje?

Carole: Gracias

Blaine le ayudó a Carole con el equipaje, fueron al auto, sus papás se subieron atrás, Agustín se fue adelante con Kurt, en el camino a su casa,

Kurt: ¿Tuvieron buen vuelo?

Carole: Si hijo

Kurt: Llegó puntual, no como el mío

Burt: Nos venimos por otra aerolínea

Kurt: Con razón

Carole: ¿Cómo estás de tu operación?

Kurt: Bien, ¿me veo mal acaso?

Carole: No hijo, te ves muy bien

Kurt: Es que me cuidaron mucho

Agustín: Si, mi papito y yo lo cuidamos, ¿verdad papá?

Kurt: Si mi niño

Agustín: Ya está bien abuelita

De pronto se hizo un silencio en el auto, un tanto incómodo,

Kurt: ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

Burt: Bien hijo

Kurt: En año nuevo vi a mis primos

Carole: ¿Vinieron?

Kurt: Si, ¿verdad Blaine?

Blaine: Si, tanto Quinn como Sam estuvieron aquí

Kurt: Sam trabaja administrando uno de los restaurantes de Blaine

Burt: ¿Restaurantes?

Blaine: Si señor, mis papás al morir me heredaron una cadena, la cual administró hasta hace poco mi tía Inés, ahora yo estoy al frente

Burt: Esperamos no haber causado molestias, por llegar entre semana, seguro tiene que trabajar tu novio hijo

Kurt: No papá, Blaine está de vacaciones

Blaine: Así es señor, había pedido de vacaciones estos días

Kurt: Porque yo estaría en Clovis

Agustín: Pasó mi papá conmigo Navidad

Burt: Hay que agradecerle a tu novio que te haya cuidado con lo de la operación

Blaine: No señor

Carole: ¿Ahí todavía no eran novios?

Kurt: No mamá, nos hicimos novios unos días después

Un poco después llegaron a su casa,

Kurt: Hijo ve a lavarte las manos para comer

Agustín: Si papá, ¿le puedo enseñar mis dibujos a mis abuelitos?

Blaine: Hijo, este… no son

Burt: Está bien, deja que nos diga así

Blaine: Muchas gracias señor

Kurt sonrió, fue a la cocina a poner a calentar todo, su mamá lo acompañó mientras que en la sala se quedó Blaine con el papá de Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Qué te pareció mamá?

Carole: Es diferente a como me lo imaginaba

Kurt: Espero que para bien

Carole: Si hijo, veo que el niño te quiere mucho

Kurt: Si mamá

Carole: Hasta abuelitos nos dijo

Kurt: ¿Quieres probar lo que cociné?

Carole: A ver

La señora probó lo que Kurt había cocinado,

Carole Está rico

Kurt: Lo ves, he aprendido a cocinar

Carole: Tú odias la cocina

Kurt: Al igual que odiaba muchas cosas mamá, pero ya no

Carole: Te cambiaron

Kurt: Si mamá, aprendí que tener una familia es muy bonito

Carole: ¿El otro papá del niño?

Kurt se fijó que no fuera a estar por ahí Agustín

Kurt_ Es una larga historia, pero se fue al otro día que nació

Carole: Carambas

Kurt: Si mamá, y yo lo quiero mucho

Carole: ¿Hijo no será que por eso, tú quieres a Blaine?

Kurt: A él lo amo

Carole: Bueno pues vamos a comer, mañana nos gustaría hablar a solas los tres

Kurt: Si lo haremos

El niño entró a la cocina,

Agustín: Papá, ¿ponemos la mesa?

Kurt: Si hijo

Carole: Si quieres yo la pongo hijo

Kurt: Agustín ¿le puedes decir dónde están las cosas?

Agustín: Si, ven abuelita

Carole: Ya tengo un nieto

Kurt: Si mamá

Se sentaron a comer, después pasaron a la sala, aunque su papá había estado ahí platicando con Blaine, no había reparado en las fotos que estaban sobre un mueble, se acercó,

Burt: ¿Son recientes?

Kurt: Más o menos papá

Carole: A ver

Su mamá se acercó,

Agustín: Voy por mis dibujos

Blaine: Si hijo, te llevo

Blaine subió con Agustín por los dibujos,

Burt: Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿esto cuándo fue?

Kurt: En un campamento que organizó la escuela papá

Carole: ¿Y ésta?

Kurt: Esa es en año nuevo, es de hace unos días

Carole: Así que viste a tus primos

Kurt: Si mamá, vinieron como tres días, se fueron ayer en la mañana

Carole: No los alcanzamos

Kurt: No, hay algo que tengo que decirles

Burt: ¿Qué hijo?

Kurt: Antes de que se le salga a Agustín

Burt ¿Cómo hijo?

Kurt Los tres hemos dormido juntos en la misma cama

Sus papás se sentaron, pálidos,

Kurt Agustín se duerme en medio de nosotros

Carole ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Mamá, cuando lo operaron nos lo pidió por primera vez, y bueno, es que le gusta dormir con su familia

En eso escucharon la voz del niño

Carole: Mañana hablaremos de eso y de otras cosas

Kurt: Si

El niño entró y les enseñó los dibujos,

Agustín: Aquí solo estamos mi papito y yo

Burt: Que bonito dibujas

Agustín: Gracias abuelito

Su papá se sentía raro escuchando eso, pero sintió feo decirle al niño que no se lo dijera,

Carole: Aquí ya son tres

Agustín: Si, éste es mi papá

Los señores siguieron viendo los dibujos, y estuvieron un rato más, después los llevaron al hotel donde se quedarían, Kurt se bajó para despedirse, mientras que Blaine y Agustín se quedaron en el auto

Carole: Mañana podrías venir a desayunar

Kurt: Si mamá

Carole: Solo

Kurt: Si, lo haré solo

Burt: Gracias, estuvo rica la comida

Kurt: De nada

Se despidió y se subió al auto, en cuanto llegaron acostaron a Agustín, pero,

Agustín: Papá, ¿dormimos juntos?

Kurt: Si mi niño

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, pero primero te acuestas tú, y luego tu papito y yo

Agustín: Bueno

El niño se acostó, le leyeron un poco, cuando se durmió bajaron para hablar,

Blaine: No se le salió

Kurt: Yo les dije a mis papás

Blaine: ¿Fue antes de que bajáramos con los dibujos?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Con razón me vieron muy feo cuando bajé

Kurt: Se sorprendieron, pero les dije que bueno Agustín dormía en medio de nosotros

Blaine: Eso no ha pasado estos días

Kurt: Bueno, esa parte no la tienen que saber

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿y no te dijeron nada de que les dijo Agustín abuelitos?

Kurt: No, solo mi mamá me dijo que ya tenía un nieto

Blaine: Y de la nada

Kurt: Ya ves, no te comieron

Blaine: No

Kurt: Mañana me pidieron que fuera a desayunar con ellos para hablar a solas

Blaine: Te

Kurt: Me darán un sermón, pero yo me quedo aquí

Blaine: ¿Te llevo?

Kurt: Si quieres, sino tomo un taxi

Blaine: No, te llevo, después me hablas y los llevamos a algún lado para que conozcan

Kurt: Que tal al parque Griffith

Blaine: Estaría bien

Kurt: Hay que hablarles a nuestras tías, para que sea más agradable el asunto

Blaine: Y a Nick

Kurt: Si también

Blaine: Vamos a dormir

Kurt: Si

Así como había quedado con sus papás fue a desayunar temprano,

Kurt: Buenos días

Burt: Buenos días hijo, hay mucho de qué hablar

Kurt: Lo sé

Burt: Empezamos por lo más fácil

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Burt: Pues bueno, tu mamá y yo con todo lo que vimos ayer, consideramos que no amas a este chico

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?

Burt: Porque sentimos que solo lo aceptaste por el cariño que te tiene el niño

Kurt: Mira papá, no te voy a negar que al principio tuve mis dudas de que él más bien me hubiera pedido que fuera su novio porque Agustín me ve como su papá

Burt: Dijiste que tenías dudas

Kurt: Si, pero ya no, hablamos de ello, además si le sumamos que había pasado lo de mi operación, cuando recién llegué, como una o dos semanas después él tuvo un accidente

Carole: Cuando se fracturó el brazo

Kurt: Si mamá, yo lo cuidé, él tuvo muchas atenciones conmigo desde que me internaron y bueno cuando llegué a su casa

Carole: Se te declaró unos días después

Kurt: Así es, pero te puedo decir que los dos estamos siendo sinceros, nos amamos

Carole: ¿Se aman?

Kurt: Si mamá, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Carole: Jamás cuando anduviste con Chandler, dijiste algo así y llevaban cuatro años, ni siquiera aceptaste casarte con él, con Blaine no llevan ni un mes y dices que lo amas

Kurt: Supongo que era porque a Chandler le tenía mucho cariño, lo quería, pero más que como novio, realmente era como un amigo, alguien con quien salir y hacernos compañía

Burt: Entonces nuestra preocupación está más justificada

Kurt: ¿En qué sentido papá?

Burt: Si es realmente amor lo que sientes por Blaine, no puedes seguir viviendo en su casa

Kurt: Miren, no sé cómo decírselos, pero

Burt: Hijo entiende, no es correcto

Kurt: Me respeta, y

Burt: Cuando hay amor de por medio, el respeto se puede olvidar

Kurt: Ok, pongamos que me voy de su casa, y aunque me van a querer matar con lo que voy a decir, lo que temen que suceda entre nosotros puede pasar en otro lado

Burt: Hijo

Kurt: Es la verdad papá, me siento extraño teniendo está conversación con ustedes

Burt: Y nosotros, te inculcamos principios

Kurt: Por eso, deben confiar en mí

Burt: No

Kurt: Ya sé, me van a decir confiamos en ti, pero no en él

Burt: Pues si

Kurt: Poco después de que llegué él terminó con su novio, yo tampoco salía con nadie, pudo intentar llegar a algo más conmigo y no lo hizo

Carole: Se ve que es un muchacho educado y todo lo que quieras, pero

Burt: Lo que quiere decir tu mamá es que la carne es débil y estando en la misma casa

Kurt: Están olvidando algo, cuando estamos en la casa, siempre tenemos una pequeña compañía

Burt: ¿Y eso de que duermen los tres en la cama?

Kurt: Con Agustín en medio

Carole: De cualquier forma

Kurt: ¿Piensan que me puede hacer algo con el niño en la misma cama?

Burt: No, pues no

Kurt: Ven, y cuando estamos en la casa siempre está Agustín

Burt: Ese es otro punto

Kurt: ¿Cuál papá?

Burt: Hijo, ¿no quieres un noviazgo sin problemas?

Kurt: ¿Cuáles son según tú, los problemas que tiene mi noviazgo con Blaine?

Burt: Siempre tienen que salir con el niño, no tienen oportunidad de estar juntos, eso no es

Kurt: Papá si salimos solos, de hecho antes de hacernos novios, el último mes antes de que me operaron me invitó a cenar, al cine, a bailar y a otros lugares, lo acompañaba a compromisos que tenía, en fin tiempo solos si tenemos

Carole: ¿Salías con él?

Kurt: Digamos que lo acompañaba, al principio lo hacía porque me sentía mal por su termino con Elijah

Carole: ¿Quién es Elijah?

Kurt: El chico con el que andaba cuando lo conocí, se puso muy celoso de mí, era yo muy diferente a todas las niñeras que había tenido Agustín, soy hombre, joven

Carole: ¿Todas las demás eran mujeres?

Kurt: Si, y a todas las corrió

Carole: ¿Qué?

Kurt: La mayoría no duraba más allá de un mes, entre las travesuras que hacía, les ponía animales en la cama

Carole: Hijo

Kurt: A mí nunca me hizo nada, de hecho Blaine no me daba más de dos días

Carole: ¿Dos días para qué?

Kurt: Para salir corriendo, se pudo dar cuenta que yo de niñero y amo de casa tenía cero de experiencia, además de que era algo que no me agradaba

Carole: Eso es cierto

Kurt: Siempre me han gustado los niños

Carole: Eso no lo vamos a negar, pero en tus planes no estaba tener ese tipo de responsabilidades en un futuro cercano

Kurt: Uno cambia

Carole: Si hijo, pero

Kurt: Mamá, yo cambié, conocí lo que es que una personita te diga que te quiere, preocuparse de una forma tan no sé cómo decirlo

Burt: ¿Realmente lo sientes como tu hijo?

Kurt: Si, sobre todo después de la operación

Burt: Un pedazo de ti está en él

Kurt: Eso fue lo que desató que me dijera papá, y me fue ganando, además vencí mi miedo a las operaciones y a los hospitales

Burt: Todo eso está muy bien hijo, pero no nos convence

Kurt: Se los voy a poner de otra forma

Burt: ¿De qué forma?

Kurt: Me regreso a vivir con mi tía, está al otro lado de la ciudad, corro más peligro yéndome solo tan noche

Burt: Si, pero

Kurt: Ven, él me cuida, me van a dejar a mis clases y también él va en la noche por mi

Burt: Estabas ya de vacaciones cuando se hicieron novios

Kurt: Si es cierto, pero él fue por mi desde que terminé con Adam

Carole: Ese es otro tema que no nos queda muy claro

Kurt: Mamá, cuando te dije que había terminado con él, no te di las razones

Carole: Así es

Kurt: No me sentía bien al hablar de ello, sentía de cierta forma culpa

Burt: ¿Culpa de qué?

Kurt: Él está casado

Burt: ¿Cómo pudiste andar

Kurt: Yo no lo sabía

Burt: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: El día que terminamos me invitó a cenar, pero desde unas semanas antes me había pedido que cambiara de trabajo, yo al principio accedí

Carole: Si me comentaste que buscarías otra cosa

Kurt: Aja, solo que inteligentemente Blaine me hizo que lo ayudara a elegir a la niñera que se quedaría en mi lugar

Carole: ¿Ninguna te gustó?

Kurt: No, y ahí me di cuenta lo mucho que quería a Agustín, me importó poco los celos que le daban a Adam, y me quedé ahí

Burt: Te desviaste hijo, nos estabas platicando del por qué terminaron

Kurt: Si, una noche me invitó a cenar, solo que días antes había estado agresivo, hasta casi un día sentí que me iba a pegar

Burt: ¡Qué!

Kurt; No lo hizo, porque apareció Blaine y Agustín, en fin, yo le había agarrado mucha confianza a Blaine y le dije que la actitud de Adam no me agradaba, Blaine me ofreció contar con él por cualquier cosa

Burt: Y luego

Kurt: Esa noche que fui a cenar con Adam, él quería algo más

Burt: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Había reservado una habitación, juraba que entre Blaine y yo pasaba algo, así que según él esa noche era su turno

Carole: Dios mío

Kurt: Si mamá, tal cual, el chiste es que le hablé a Blaine y él fue a sacarme de ahí, esa noche lloré mucho porque me sentí mal por la actitud de Adam

Carole: Hijo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Kurt: Es que la cosa empeoró al día siguiente, Blaine habló conmigo, le conté que había sucedido, para poder hablar a solas conmigo le había pedido a Nick que se llevara a Agustín

Carole: ¿Quién es Nick?

Kurt: Es amigo de Blaine, ahora también mío y padrino de Agustín, ese día Nick se llevó a Agustín al parque Griffith, por cierto, Blaine los quiere invitar a que conozcan el lugar hoy y comamos ahí, ¿quieren ir?

Burt: Si hijo, síguenos contando

Kurt: En fin, Blaine me convenció después de que le expliqué como estuvo todo, de ir al parque, cuando íbamos entrando

Carole: ¿Qué hijo?

Kurt: Estaba Adam con su esposa embarazada y un hijo como de tres años

Burt: Desgraciado

Kurt: Si papá, me engañó, me sentía muy mal, hasta de pronto pensé que Blaine no dejaría que siguiera cuidando a Agustín

Carole: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Mamá, aunque no sabía, estaba mal, él me dijo que no me debía sentir así, de hecho el lunes ni quería ir a clases para no encontrarme a Adam, me llevaron y luego Blaine fue a recogerme

Carole: Se portó muy bien

Kurt: Si demasiado

Burt: Por lo que nos dices te fue ganando

Kurt: Es lo que platicábamos el otro día, de antipático pasó a alguien soportable, y de ahí

Burt: Te enamoraste

Kurt: Si papá, y es real lo que siento por él

Carole: ¿Y lo qué siente él por ti?

Kurt: También mamá

Burt: La verdad es que no nos gusta que vivas ahí, pero eres mayor de edad y tomas tus propias decisiones

Kurt: No los quiero contradecir, pero en primer lugar adoro estar ahí

Carole: Ayy hijo

Kurt: En segundo, estoy más seguro

Burt: Eso si

Kurt: ¿Algo más de lo que quieran hablar?

Burt: No, de nada más

Kurt: ¿Le puedo marcar a Blaine para que venga por nosotros y vamos al parque?

Carole: Está bien

Kurt le marcó,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hola, ¿cómo te fue?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

Kurt: Si, por eso te hablaba, ¿sigue en pie el plan?

Blaine: Si, localicé a nuestras tías y a Nick, solo esperábamos tu llamada

Kurt: Nos vamos para la casa en un taxi y de ahí salimos

Blaine: No, yo voy por ustedes hasta el hotel

Kurt: Es dar más vuelta

Blaine: Quiero tener esa atención con tus papás

Kurt: Como quieras

Blaine: Voy para allá

Kurt: Aquí te esperamos

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Kurt colgó,

Kurt: Viene enseguida

Carole: Hijo, estás muy enamorado

Kurt: Si mamá

Carole: Eso temíamos

Kurt: ¿Qué mamá?

Carole: Te fueras a enamorar por acá y te quedaras

Kurt: Al paso que voy

Carole: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es que digamos que

Carole: Hijo

Kurt: Le vemos mucho futuro a nuestra relación

Burt: Ya te perdimos

Kurt: No papá, uno nunca sabe

Al poco rato llegó Blaine por ellos,

Carole: Muchas gracias por la invitación

Blaine: No señora, gracias por aceptar

Carole: ¿Y Agustín?

Blaine: Se fue con Nick y su doctor favorito

Burt: ¿Su doctor favorito?

Kurt: Si papá, ¿te acuerdas del chico que atendió a mi hermano en esa racha que tenía encuentros diarios con los alacranes?

Burt: Jeff se llama

Kurt: Si él, es prometido de Nick

Burt: Que chiquito es el mundo

Kurt: Si papá

Subieron al auto, en el camino,

Blaine: ¿Qué les ha parecido L.A.?

Burt: Muy bonito, aunque no hay como la tranquilidad de Clovis

Blaine: Yo no conozco por allá

Burt: Igual en unas vacaciones pueden ir

Kurt: Tal vez en semana santa

Carole: No estaría mal, así te veríamos hijo

Kurt: Todo depende de la escuela mamá

Blaine: Lo voy a convencer para que nos lleve a conocer su tierra

Carole: Ya que considero que llegando allá no tendremos oportunidad de platicar a solas

Kurt: Mamá, ¿no ya hablamos?

Carole: Contigo, pero con tu novio no

Blaine: Si señora, dígame

Carole: Primero muchas gracias por las atenciones con mi hijo

Blaine: Son de corazón

Carole: Si lo vemos, y segundo pues por cambiarlo

Kurt: Mamá

Carole: Es la verdad hijo, mejor aquí aprendiste lo que yo tanto quise enseñarte

Blaine: Y a prueba y error

Kurt: Ahí vas

Carole: ¿Qué hijo?

Kurt: Es que Caridad, la persona que nos ayuda con la cocina, se le enfermó su hija

Blaine: Así que Kurt amablemente se encargó de hacernos de comer

Carole: Pero no sabías cocinar hijo

Kurt: Aprendí

Blaine: Nos hizo probar varios experimentos

Kurt: Eso me pasa por intentarlo

Blaine: Ha mejorado

Sus papás veían y escuchaban todo lo que habían sufrido con la ausencia de Caridad,

Burt: Hijo, te tocó enfrentarte de lo que huiste, oops, ya te eché de cabeza

Kurt: No papá, él lo sabe

Carole: Sabe que tú

Blaine: Le pidió su novio que se casara, si señora, me entere un día por casualidad

Kurt: Estabas de chismoso

Blaine: Solo quería corroborar lo mal que te caí

Kurt: Fatal

Burt: Y se lo de dices así

Kurt: Lo agarramos de juego un tiempo, verdad

Blaine: Si señor, no nos caímos, solo Kurt me soportaba porque quería mucho a mi hijo, y yo porque mi hijo lo quería mucho

Burt: ¿Y ahora?

Blaine: Me enamoré de su hijo, y sé que no les ha de parecer que viva en mi casa, pero les juro que por el amor que le tengo lo respeto y no haría nada que dañara nuestra relación

Burt: Eso nos tranquiliza oírlo

Carole: Además, después de lo que nos contó mi hijo, está más seguro viviendo ahí

Kurt: Me cuida mucho, me va a dejar a la escuela y a recogerme

Blaine: Sale muy tarde y me preocupa

Entra las palabras de los dos y sus miradas, los papás de Kurt se convencieron, que aunque dijeran mil cosas, no lo harían cambiar de parecer. Esa tarde la pasaron muy bien, oyeron maravillas de su hijo, que ellos nunca pensaron escuchar, y confirmaron que realmente Kurt sentía como su hijo a Agustín. En la noche después de dejarlos en el hotel y de que Agustín se durmiera, se quedaron en la sala hablando,

Blaine: No vinieron muchos días tus papás

Kurt: Solo venían con la intención de leerme la cartilla

Blaine: Y lo hicieron

Kurt: Si, pero al ver que no cambiaba de parecer se rindieron

Blaine: Ojalá que no se hayan hecho una mala impresión de mi

Kurt: No, al contrario

Blaine: ¿Tú crees?

Kurt: Me reformé

Blaine: No digas eso

Kurt: Cocino, y soy capaz de hacer las compras del super

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Se besaron,

Blaine: ¿Cuándo empiezan tus clases?

Kurt: Hasta el 22 de enero

Blaine: Así que la semana que entra que empiezan las clases de Agustín

Kurt: Estará todo tranquilo

Blaine: Sigues en la misma

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: De no querer aceptar lo del cheque

Kurt: No amor, de hecho voy a localizar al contacto que me dio uno de tus socios te acuerdas

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Es una consultora, podría trabajar desde aquí y solo llevar los avances de los proyectos

Blaine: Te verás muy atosigado

Kurt: Solo un poco

Blaine: ¿Tendrás tiempo para mi?

Kurt: Si, lo tendré

Blaine: Mañana hay que llevar a tus papás a ver los museos

Kurt: Te los quieres ganar

Blaine: Solo trato de hacer lo más posible

Kurt: Te digo algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Mi mamá me hizo notar algo

Blaine: ¿Bueno o malo?

Kurt: Bueno creo, aunque con Chandler

Blaine: Tu exnovio

Kurt: El mismo, duré cuatro años, jamás dije que lo amaba

Blaine: Por eso no te casaste

Kurt: En parte, estaba seguro que para dar un paso así el sentimiento que debes sentir por la otra persona debe ser más fuerte de lo que yo sentía por él

Blaine: A mí me has dicho que me amas

Kurt: Porque así lo siento

Al otro día, fueron a dar una vuelta por los museos,

Kurt: Hijo, no corras

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Ven dame la mano

Agustín: Ok

Sus papás, sentían de cierta forma extraño eso, al recorrido los acompañaron las tías de ambos, la mamá de Kurt se quedó hablando con María,

Carole: Te estás escondiendo hermana

María: Para nada

Carole: Te conozco

María: Bueno estaba evitando algún reclamo

Carole: ¿Un reclamo?

María: Porque yo le conseguí lo de ser niñero a Kurt

Carole: Ya no es un trabajo

María: Es lo que Kurt me dijo

Carole: Pero, ¿cómo sucedió?

María: ¿Qué?

Carole: Es que el niño lo adora

María: Tu hijo ha hecho mucho por él

Carole: Lo de la operación

María: Si su vida corría peligro

Carole: Y mi hijo se ofreció

María: Salió compatible Kurt

Carole: Que extraño

María: Si, pero ese resultado arrojaron los estudios, la operación necesitaba hacerse lo antes posible

Carole: Nuestro hijo ni nos dijo

María: Lo hizo de corazón

Carole: ¿Tú crees que lo ame?

María: ¿Blaine a Kurt?

Carole: Si, no será solo por el niño

María: No hermana, realmente lo ama

Carole: Es que tengo miedo que vaya a sufrir mi hijo

María: Que lo lastime

Carole: Kurt si está muy enamorado y eso me preocupa

María: Ayer hablaron con Kurt a solas

Carole: Si, teníamos que aclarar varias cosas, lo cual no sirvió mucho

María: Te soy sincera, Kurt está muy bien ahí, porque Blaine lo cuida mucho

Carole: Estaría mejor en tu casa

María: No piensas que no lo quería ahí

Carole: Viajas mucho

María: Eso sí, pero Kurt se hubiera quedado solo en la casa, por eso no había problema, aunque si pudiera ser peligroso, sobre todo con el novio ese que se consiguió, oops

Carole: Nos platicó todo a fondo

María: Menos mal, ya pensaba que lo había echado de cabeza

Carole: No, pobre nos dijo que se sintió muy mal

María: Sentía culpa, aunque no sabía que estaba casado el tipo, en fin eso es pasado

Carole: ¿Piensas que él quiera algo serio con mi hijo?

María: Demasiado serio

Carole: ¿Tanto como para decir que mi hijo se queda a vivir aquí?

María: Me temo que sí

Carole: Eso no me agrada

María: Hermana, él es como le dije a tu hijo cuando llegó un buen partido, y pasó Kurt el mayor obstáculo

Carole: ¿Cuál?

María: Se ganó a su hijo

Carole: Nos platicó lo que le hacía a sus niñeras

María: No solo a ellas, sino a los novios de su papá

Carole: Corrían mala suerte

María: Era super divertido, nada más Inés y yo esperábamos a ver cuál sería su próxima ocurrencia

Carole: ¿A Kurt no le hizo nada?

María: Al contrario, trabajó de cupido,

Carole: ¿Cupido?

María: Hizo que se besaran un día resbalándose

Carole: Además nunca están solos. Duermen en la misma cama

María: Con Agustín en medio

Siguieron recorriendo el museo, y después fueron a uno de los restaurantes que habían remodelado de la cadena,

Burt: Así que estos son los restaurantes que administras

Blaine: Si señor, este se acaba de remodelar

Carole: Está muy bonito

Blaine: Gracias señora, todo se lo debemos a la crítica objetiva de su hijo

Kurt: Que lindo eres, ehh

Los dos se rieron

Burt: ¿Crítica?

Kurt: Es que uno de los días que se fracturó el brazo, fuimos a su oficina, estaba la maqueta, como soy arquitecto

Blaine: Le dije que si no la quería revisar, y darme alguna sugerencia

Kurt: Aprovechando que Agustín estaba dormido, lo hice

Blaine: Le encontró como veinte detalles y eso que mi hijo durmió como quince minutos

Burt: Mi hijo es muy observador

Kurt: De ahí siempre me dice que soy muy criticón

Blaine: Gracias a eso, nos aprobaron el proyecto

Kurt: Mira ahí viene Nick y Jeff

Burt: ¿Son clientes constantes del lugar?

Blaine: Si señor, sobre todo ahora que están por casarse y les queda a mitad de camino de su trabajo de ambos

Nick y Jeff saludaron, se sentaron a comer todos juntos

Nick: Su hijo se ha portado muy bien con mi amigo

Burt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nick: Verá señor, aquí el joven se accidentó y se rompió el brazo, ¿era más pesado cuidarlo a él, que a mi ahijado?

Kurt: Si lo era

Blaine: Gracias, que van a decir tus papás

Kurt: Siempre me hacías cara con el nudo de la corbata

Blaine: Te quedaba todo chueco

Carole: Y yo tantas veces que te dije hijo

Kurt: Mamá guarda silencio

Blaine: ¿Qué le dijo señora?

Carole: Que se lo enseñaba a hacer, que tal vez algún día tendría que hacerlo por sí solo y ayudar a su esposo o a alguien a hacerlo, pero me dijo

Kurt: De qué me va a servir aprender, lo recuerdo mamá, cuando lo tuve que hacer el primer día dije, que razón tenía mi mamá

Carole: Al menos lo reconoces

Kurt: Si, al igual que otras cosas que nunca quise aprender y tuve que hacerlo sobre la marcha

Nick: Lo mejor fue cuando puso en su lugar a la maestra de mi ahijado

Carole: ¿Qué hiciste hijo?

Kurt: Ayy Nick, nada mamá, solo que la maestra la había agarrado contra Agustín, el hijo de la maestra está en el mismo salón, así que bien linda cuando se peleaban Pablo y Agustín, solo castigaba a mi hijo

Nick: Pero Kurt puso alto a la injusticia

Carole: ¿Eso hizo?

María: Si en el campamento

Carole: Uno donde se sacaron unas fotos

María: El mismo

Carole: Las vimos al igual que las de año nuevo

María: No alcanzaste a mis hijos

Carole: Decidimos el viaje a última hora

María: Querían venir a poner orden

Carole: Si, aunque no logramos mucho

María: Estará bien ahí

Carole: Pero son novios

María: Me vas a decir que bueno

Carole: ¿Qué?

María: Siendo practicas lo que temes, puede pasar en cualquier otro lado

Carole: Lo mismo nos dijo Kurt

Todos se rieron,

Agustín: Papá ¿puedo ir a los juegos?

Kurt: Te llevo

Nick: Nosotros lo llevamos

Kurt: ¿No tienen prisa Nick?

Nick: No

Nick y Jeff llevaron al niño a los juegos

Blaine: ¿Les gustó el museo señor?

Burt: Si muchas gracias

Carole: Sentimos que hemos dado muchas molestias

Blaine: No señora

Inés: Por lo que han oído, se darán cuenta que su hijo vino a poner orden a la casa de mi sobrino

Kurt: No es para tanto Inés

Inés: Si Kurt, personalmente tengo que agradecerte que mi nieto ande corriendo sano y feliz

Kurt: Lo hice de corazón

Blaine: Y también nos lo reformó

Burt: ¿Reformó?

Blaine: Si señor, antes de que llegara Kurt, para llevarlo a la escuela era un triunfo

Inés: Ahora va de buena gana

Kurt: Por eso no me daban más de dos días

Blaine: Te expliqué la forma en que se ponía cada día

Carole: ¿Qué hacía?

Blaine: Un berrinche tremendo señora, yo aunque hago lo posible por estar el mayor tiempo con él, a veces el trabajo no me deja

Burt: Así pasa

Blaine: Si señor, pero desde que Kurt llegó lo comprendió más, además ha mejorado mucho en la escuela

Kurt: Necesita de amor, comprensión y atención

Blaine: Y lo consienten aparte

Kurt: Bueno un poco de todo, tampoco puedo ser un general

Inés: Como la que se quedaría en tu lugar

Kurt: Si Inés, ni me lo recuerdes

Inés: Tú aplicaste psicología para convencer a mi nieto para que fuera a la escuela sin batallar

Kurt: Y ustedes me la aplicaron a mí para que no me fuera

Kurt y Blaine estaban de espaldas al lugar donde estaban los juegos, en eso escucharon un grito y llanto, los dos se pararon como balas, corrieron al lugar de los juegos,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Nick: Se cayó

Kurt: ¿No lo ibas a cuidar Nick?

Jeff: Tranquilo no le pasó nada

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes mi niño?

Agustín: Me duele

Kurt abrazó al niño, Jeff lo checó en la mesa,

María: Volaron los dos

Inés: Así hace uno con los hijos

María: Si Inés

Carole: Hermana, mi hijo realmente quiere mucho a Agustín

Inés: Su hijo lo adora, y yo siento que mi nieto no podría estar en mejores manos

Carole: Gracias, ve la cara de preocupación que tiene

María: Esa está leve

Carole: ¿Por qué lo dices María?

María: La directora de la escuela de Agustín es amiga nuestra, hace unos meses el tal Pablo golpeó a Agustín en el ojo

Carole: ¿Le pasó algo?

María: No, pero tu hijo se puso furioso, Pablo no tenía ningún rasguño, Agustín no lo agredió porque Kurt le dijo que si le quitaba o hacia algo Kurt se encargaría de arreglarlo,

Carole: Por eso solo estaba golpeado el niño

Inés: Si, su hijo obligó a mi sobrino a que llamara a Jeff, estaba muy preocupado

Burt: Salió igual que su madre

María: Tal cual

Carole: Gracias María

María: Si, así como eras con Kurt de cuidarlo, él también cuida igual a Agustín

Sus papás nada más se vieron y se rieron,

María: ¿Por qué la risa hermana?

Carole: Porque tu sobrino huyó de algo así

Martin: Y se enfrentó a ello acá

María: Chandler le habrá hecho la maldición que dijo

Inés: ¿Maldición?

Carole: Si Inés, como le dijo que no aceptaba casarse, él le dijo que se toparía con eso, que se acordara de él

Inés: Pues si

Más tarde regresaron a la casa de Blaine, estuvieron platicando un rato de muchas cosas, pero el niño estaba adolorido con la caída,

Kurt: Mamá, ¿te molesta si no los acompaño hasta el hotel?

Carole: ¿Te vas a quedar con Agustín?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Mi tía se puede quedar con él Kurt, tú y yo vamos a dejar a tus papás

Kurt: No, ¿podrías llevarlos o que se vayan en un taxi?

Blaine no supo qué decir,

Carole: Hijo, de verdad eres igual que yo

Kurt: Pues

Burt: No se preocupen, nosotros nos podemos ir en un taxi, nada más le indican bien que nos lleve al hotel

Blaine: No señor, yo los llevo

Burt: No queremos dar ninguna molestia

Blaine: No es ninguna molestia

Kurt se despidió de sus papás, y Blaine los llevó al hotel al poco rato regresó, Kurt iba bajando con un vaso y un plato, porque le había llevado de cenar a Agustín

Blaine: Cenó en la cama

Kurt: Se sentía mal

Blaine: Lo consientes de repente mucho

Kurt: Poquito

Kurt bajó y lo besó,

Blaine: Me dejaste solo

Kurt: ¿Te comieron?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Te dijeron algo?

Blaine: Tampoco, solo me agradecieron las atenciones, mañana se van en la tarde

Kurt: Se acabó la supervisión

Blaine: ¿No te enojas amor?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Realmente sentía que analizaban cada movimiento que hacía

Kurt: También de los que yo hacía, ¿quieres algo de cenar?

Blaine: Solo tomaré leche, no tengo hambre

Kurt: ¿Una malteada?

Blaine: Suena bien

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas de ese día de la malteada?

Blaine: Fue cuando Agustín rodó por las escaleras, y mandé a volar a Elijah

Kurt se le quedó viendo, y Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: No pongas esa carita

Kurt: ¿Te gustan castaños verdad?

Blaine: Si como tú

Al otro día en la tarde llevaron a los papás de Kurt al aeropuerto,

Burt: Muchas gracias por todo

Blaine: No, de nada señor

Carole: Tuvimos una buena estancia

Kurt: Que bueno mamá

En eso anunciaron el vuelo de los señores,

Burt: Tenemos que irnos

Kurt: Me hablan cuando lleguen

Burt: Si hijo, mucho gusto en conocerte y te encargamos a nuestro hijo

Blaine: Igualmente señor, y lo voy a cuidar mucho

Agustín: Adiós abuelitos

Carole: Adiós Agustín, cuidas a tu papá

Agustín: Si lo haré

Carole: Y te portas bien

Agustín: Si

Carole: Adiós

Agustín: Adiós

Regresaron, Agustín se durmió en el camino como era su costumbre, y lo subieron a acostar, medio despertó,

Agustín: ¿Podemos dormir los tres?

Kurt: Si mi niño

Lo acostaron, los dos se cambiaron, curiosamente aunque ya habían dado de alta a Kurt con lo de la operación, Agustín no volvió a dormir en medio, sino en la orilla

Kurt: Le tocó orilla

Blaine: Lo pongo en medio

Kurt: Déjalo ahí

Blaine: ¿No te incomoda que esté al lado tuyo?

Kurt: No

Se acostaron, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Cómo les habré caído?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Ojalá, no estaría mal ir en semana santa

Kurt: Faltan muchos meses para eso

Blaine: ¿No quieres que conozcamos por allá?

Kurt: Si quiero

Blaine: Igual y tu mamá me enseña alguna foto chistosa tuya

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine: Te vi el otro día viendo los álbumes, y te estabas riendo

Kurt: Es que encontré la foto que en la que estabas de boy scout

Blaine: ¿Y te pareció graciosa?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Se besaron,

Blaine: En unos días comienza la revolución

Kurt: No será tanto

Blaine: A ver si nos escapamos para salir solos tú y yo

Kurt: Me adelantaste varias citas

Blaine: ¿Cuándo salimos?

Kurt: Si, todo noviembre, nos la pasamos juntos

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te diga algo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: El auto estuvo listo el mismo día que se descompuso, solo que Nick para obligarnos según él a estar más tiempo juntos y enamorarnos, como sucedió, hizo que mintiera el mecánico

Kurt: ¿Dónde metió el auto?

Blaine: En una pensión

Kurt: Y nosotros sufriendo

Blaine: ¿Era sufrir estar conmigo?

Kurt: Francamente no, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

-Chandler.

* * *

Kurt: ¿Hijo qué tienes?

Agustín: No te vayas papá

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: No te vayas


	12. Cap 12

**— 12 —**

Unos días después Agustín regresó a clases Y Blaine al trabajo, aunque,

Kurt: Arriba mi niño, hora de ir a la escuela

Agustín: No quiero

Kurt: Me darás dolores de cabeza ahora

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: ¿No quieres ir a la escuela?

Agustín: Es que me quiero quedar contigo

Kurt: Son unas horas y después voy por ti

Agustín: OK

El niño se levantó y Kurt lo vistió, terminó de arreglarlo, se le hizo raro que Blaine no fuera a ver si ya estaba arriba.

Kurt: Voy a ver a tu papito.

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt tocó la puerta,

Kurt: Blaine…. que extraño

Abrió la puerta y estaba todavía durmiendo.

Kurt: Se le pegaron las sábanas

Kurt entró, estaba acostado en medio de la cama, se sentó

Kurt: Buenos días

No obtuvo respuesta, se agachó y le dio un beso, Blaine medio despertó

Blaine: Me gustó ese beso de buenos días

Kurt: Ya es tarde, levántate

Blaine: Aja

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Kurt: Arriba, hay que llevar a Agustín a la escuela y tú tienes que ir a trabajar

Blaine: No quiero

Kurt: Ya estás como tu hijo

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Hoy entra Agustín a clases y tú a trabajar, a los dos los tengo que despertar

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si seguimos de vacaciones?

Kurt: Blaine, levántate

Blaine: Voy

Kurt se empezó a reír.

Kurt: Apúrate, si no llegaremos tarde a dejar a Agustín

Blaine: Propongo que sigamos de vacaciones

Kurt: Que no te escuche Agustín me dio trabajo que accediera ir a clases

Blaine: OK, pero dame otro beso de buenos días

Medio se incorporó y se besaron, pero no contaba,

Kurt: Tramposo

Blaine: ¿No tienes sueño? hay que dormir otro rato y está haciendo frío

Blaine al besarlo lo abrazó e hizo que se acostara,

Kurt: de verdad que ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de regresar a sus actividades

Blaine: Pero hoy le daré gusto a mi hijo

Kurt: Pero

En eso abrieron la puerta,

Agustín: Están acostados

Blaine: Ven hijo

El niño se puso a un lado de Blaine, se acomodó.

Blaine: Que tal si hoy seguimos de vacaciones

Agustín: si yo quiero seguir con mi papá

Blaine: Yo también quiero seguir con él

Kurt nada mas se rió, los tres se volvieron a quedar un rato dormidos, Kurt despertó primero, bajó para hacer el desayuno, los dos con el olor se despertaron y fueron a la cocina.

Blaine: Buenos Días

Kurt: Buenos Días

Él Se Acercó y Lo Besó

Agustín: Papá tengo hambre

Kurt: ¿No hay besito?

Agustín: Si

Kurt: A ver siéntate ¿desayunamos aquí o en el comedor?

Blaine: Aquí para no hacer tanto desorden

Kurt: Esta bien, les hice hot cakes para el desayuno

Agustín: Gracias papá

Blaine: Estás mejorando en la cocina

El lo abrazó y lo besó

Blaine: El hot cake se está quemando

Kurt: Siéntate ahora te sirvo

Blaine: ¿No quieres que te ayude?

Kurt: Me distraes, casi se me quema

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ya que continuamos de vacaciones

Kurt: Hay que ir hacer el súper

Blaine: Algo más divertido

Kurt: Bueno yo voy al súper por las cosas

Blaine: No, vamos los tres

Kurt: postergaron un día la revolución

Más tarde fueron al súper, cuando llegaron,

Kurt: ¿Me esperas en las cajas?

Blaine: Vamos los tres, somos una familia

Comenzaron con las frutas y las verduras, después con todo lo empacado, cuando llegaron a los cereales y las galletas

Agustín Yo quiero de esas de chocolate

Kurt: Mejor un cereal Agustín

Agustín: No papá…

Kurt: Llevamos el cereal y las galletas pero desayunaras un dia cereal y otro galletas

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine: ¿Pongo los dos? lo estás malcriando

Kurt: Poquito

Pasaron por los refrigeradores de helados

Agustín: Un helado

Blaine: No Agustín está haciendo mucho frío

Agustín: Yo quiero helado

Kurt: Te puedes enfermar

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Mejor otra cosa ¿te parece?

Agustín: Está bien papá

Terminaron de hacer el super, en las cajas sonó el celular de Blaine

Blaine: Bueno

Nick: ¿Dónde andas?

Blaine: En el super, buenos días Nick

Nick: Buenos días ¿no regresabas a trabajar?

Blaine: Digamos que me tomé un día más ¿hay algún problema?

Nick: Te fui a buscar a tu oficina y nada

Blaine: Estoy con kurt y mi hijo haciendo el super espérame un poco, voy a pagar

Nick: Ok

Blaine firmó el boucher de la tarjeta.

Blaine: Listo, me decías

Nick: Deberías darle una tarjeta a kurt para que pueda hacer esos pagos

Blaine: Es buena idea, no se me había ocurrido

Nick: Entonces no piensas venir a la oficina

Blaine: Salvo que haya algo urgente

Nick: No quédate tranquilo ¿tampoco fue Agustín a clases?

Blaine: Decidimos darle un día más de vacaciones

Kurt: Decidiste, no me metas a mí

Nick: ¿Qué dijo Kurt?

Blaine: Es que Kurt nos levantó a los 2, pero ninguno quiso ir ni a la escuela ni al trabajo

Nick: ¿Quieres seguir disfrutando de tu familia?

Blaine: Si, pero mañana sin falta voy al trabajo y Agustín a la escuela

Nick: Bueno Mañana Nos Vemos

Blaine: Cualquier cosa me marcas

Nick: Lo haré, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Regresaron a la casa, estaba el día muy frio y caía un poco de lluvia.

Kurt: Se siente mucho frio

Blaine: Voy a prender la calefacción

Kurt: Yo voy a poner lo del súper en su lugar

Blaine: Lo prendo y te ayudo

Agustín: Los tres

Kurt: Si hijo, los tres.

Así lo hicieron, el día se les fue armando rompecabezas , y jugando con Agustín en la noche ya que se había dormido

Kurt: ¿Mañana si irán a trabajar y a la escuela?

Blaine: Ya no nos soportas

Kurt: No digas eso, solo pregunto para no desvelarme en vano

Blaine: Si mañana cada quien a sus actividades

Kurt: Voy a ir a dejar a Agustín

Blaine: Quedamos que yo lo iba a ir a dejar

Kurt: Entonces yo voy por él a la salida

Blaine: Esta bien

Kurt: ¿Vas a venir a comer mañana?

Blaine: Si, ¿caridad no hablado?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Será que irá a regresar

Kurt: Nos la hemos arreglado así, además Camelia ya regresa mañana a su horario normal

Blaine: Es que no me siento bien que estés haciendo….

Kurt: Me gusta hacerlo

El Lo Besó

Blaine: ¿Sabes por qué hoy no me fui a trabajar?

Kurt: No ni idea, supongo que estabas cansado

Blaine: No, porque quería seguir disfrutando a mi familia, pensé que jamás llegaría el día que estuviera completa

Kurt: ¿Y está completa?

Blaine: Le Falta poquito para que esté completa

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Que nos casemos

Kurt: No llegamos ni al mes

Blaine: ¿Eso fue un no?

Kurt: Fue un tenemos que esperar, tenemos que conocernos

Blaine: Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona

Kurt: eso sí, pero dejemos que pasen algunos días más para tener esa conversación

Blaine: OK, dime algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría casarte? tal vez no te interesa y….

Kurt lo hizo callar con un tierno beso

Kurt: Si me quiero casar, pero vamos a darle tiempo a las cosas

Blaine: Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir

Kurt: Si, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad hacer mi inscripción

Blaine: ¿Todavía no sabes tu horario?

Kurt: No, pero será parecido al del semestre pasado, alguna en la noches, y algo el sábado

Blaine: Igual y me animo hacer yo también mi maestría

Kurt: Hay una opción de maestría en línea, no tienes que ir a clases, ni a la escuela, todo es por la red

Blaine: Era una idea, pero viene la remodelación de los restaurantes y además te tengo que ayudar con Agustín ¿sigues con lo de buscar trabajo?

Kurt: Si, de alguna forma tengo que cubrir mis gasto extras

Blaine: ¿Una beca no sería mejor solución?

Kurt: Ya tengo una, pero necesito dinero para cubrir mis gastos extras

Blaine: Yo decía una beca mía

Kurt: Hablamos de ello, voy a ver lo de un trabajo en una consultora

Blaine: Es que no quiero que te veas con muchas cosas y salgas corriendo

Kurt: ¿Salga corriendo?

Blaine: Te canses y…

Kurt: No voy a salir corriendo

Blaine: Tómalo como un préstamo

Kurt: Hagamos esto

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Obviamente de la noche a la mañana, no daré con un trabajo, te acepto el préstamo hasta que lo encuentre y después te voy pagando

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Pero aceptarás que te pagué lo que me prestes una vez que trabaje

Blaine: Lo haré

Kurt: Vamos a dormir, si no mañana otra vez me dirán que están cansados y se quieren quedar un día mas

En eso suena el teléfono

Blaine: Yo atiendo

Él Se Levantó

Blaine: Bueno

Burt: Buenas noches Blaine

Blaine: Buenas noches señor

Burt: ¿Cómo están?

Blaine: Bien gracias, lo comunico con Kurt

Burt: Gracias que estén bien

Blaine: Gracias igualmente

Blaine Le dio el teléfono a Kurt

Kurt: Hola papá

Burt: Hola hijo ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias ¿y ustedes?

Burt: Bien, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Kurt: Todo en orden

Burt: Te hablamos porque se nos olvidó decirte algo

Kurt: ¿Qué papá?

Burt: Antes de irnos les dimos tus datos en L.A. a Chandler

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Burt: Nos lo pidió al parecer irá por estas fechas a tomar un curso allá

Kurt: ¿Les dieron el teléfono y la dirección de aquí?

Burt: Si, por eso te teníamos que comentar, igual y te llama

Kurt: o viene

Burt: Es una posibilidad tal vez no lo haga

Kurt: Gracias por informarme

Burt: Era todo en si ¿cuándo te inscribes en la escuela?

Kurt: Mañana temprano

Burt: Así que todavía no tienes tu horario

Kurt: No, en cuanto lo tenga te aviso

Burt: Cuídate mucho

Kurt: Si papá adiós

Burt: Adiós

Cuando Colgó

Blaine: ¿Todo bien?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Te dijeron alguna mala noticia?

Kurt: Mala no, pero me dijeron algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Blaine lo abrazó

Kurt: Parece que Chandler viene a L.A. y les pidió los datos para localizarme

Blaine: ¿Se los dieron?

Kurt: Si, supongo que fue antes de que nos hiciéramos novios

Blaine: O le dijeras que somos novios

Kurt: Bueno Si

Blaine: Así que podríamos esperar la visita de tu ex novio

Kurt: Probablemente ¿no estás enojado?

Blaine: No, te amo, espero que no sientas nada por él

Kurt: No, aunque siento que viene a comprobar su maldición

Blaine: ¿Maldición?

Kurt: Que resultó una bendición para mí, soy muy feliz

Blaine: Y yo al tenerte a mi lado

Se comenzaron a besar, pero como una vez les había pasado, sus besos comenzaron a subir de tono, Kurt solo se dejaba llevar por la forma en que Blaine lo besaba, era tan natural. Se separaron

Blaine: Otra vez nos pasó

Kurt: Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir

Blaine: Si pero

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Nada

En eso escucharon el llanto de un niño y subieron corriendo los dos, entraron y Kurt lo abrazó, Blaine encendió la lámpara,

Kurt: ¿Hijo qué tienes?

Agustín: No te vayas papá

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: No te vayas

Kurt: No me voy a ir estoy aquí contigo, fue un sueño

Agustín: Papito que no se vaya

Blaine: Hijo

Blaine Lo abrazó

Agustín: Yo quiero a mi familia

Kurt: y la tienes Agustín

Agustín: Papá

El niño seguía llorando, poco a poco se calmó

Kurt: Ya no llores

Agustín: ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Kurt: Si mi niño

Agustín: Prométemelo

Kurt: Te lo prometo

Blaine: Hijo será mejor que duermas, mañana tienes que ir a clases

Agustín: ¿Me vas a llevar papá?

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Si hijo te voy a llevar a clases, ahora duérmete

Agustín: Si

Lo acomodaron y se quedaron con él hasta que volvió a dormirse, salieron de la recámara,

Blaine: No, mañana tienes tu inscripción

Kurt: Es hasta las 10:00 am, así que no hay problema

Blaine: Me parte el alma verlo llorar

Kurt: Lo Nuestro Tiene Que Funcionar

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Ya no sé ni lo que digo

Blaine: Tranquilo, hay que dormir

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Se Abrazaron

Kurt: ¿Me Amas?

Blaine: Con todo mi corazón ¿y tú a mí?

Kurt: Si, te amo!

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Kurt: porque no quiero que estés conmigo…. ¿no estás conmigo solo por el cariño que me tiene Agustín?

Se Besaron

Blaine: Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado ese tema

Kurt: Yo También

Blaine: No es un espejismo lo que estamos sintiendo

Kurt: Con esos besos de allá abajo

Blaine: Creo que otra vez se nos salieron de las manos

Kurt: Mas bien del corazón

Blaine: Va a funcionar lo nuestro

Kurt: Yo no sería capaz de perder al hombre que amo y a mi hijo

Blaine: Ni yo al hombre que amo y al padre de mi hijo

Kurt: Después de todo no se equivocaron en la escuela

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: ¿te acuerdas que me pusieron que era el papá de Agustín?

Blaine: Se adelantaron a los hechos

Kurt: Previeron el futuro

Blaine: Será mejor que vayamos a dormir

Kurt: Si, te amo no lo olvides

Blaine: y yo a ti tampoco lo hagas

Al otro día estuvieron listos para irse,

Kurt: Hoy no batallé

Blaine: Ya no nos soporta tu papá

Kurt: No digas eso

Agustín: ¿Me vas a llevar papá?

Blaine: Te vamos a llevar los dos

Kurt: ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

Blaine: Lo vamos a dejar y luego regreso a dejarte a la casa

Kurt: Está bien, no pienso discutirlo, vamos

Así lo hicieron, fueron a dejarlo a la escuela, y lo fue a dejar a la casa,

Kurt: Te vas con cuidado

Blaine: Si gracias

Kurt: Que tengas un buen día

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Que tengas un buen día tú también

Kurt: Gracias, ¿te pasa algo?

Blaine: Nada, solo me acordaba

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Hace frío, entra a la casa, en la noche platicamos

Kurt: Bueno, ¿vas a venir a comer?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Ok

Kurt lo besó y entró a la casa,

Camelia: Buenos días señor

Kurt: Buenos días Camelia, cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas señor

Camelia: Como es novio del señor Blaine

Kurt: Si soy su novio, pero… por más que te diga me lo seguirás diciendo

Camelia: Este

Kurt: Bueno, ¿alguna llamada?

Camelia: No, ya llegó Caridad

Kurt: Que bueno, ¿está en la cocina?

Caridad: No señor estoy aquí

Kurt: Contra dos no puedo

Camelia: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada, Camelia podías hacerme el favor de limpiar la alfombra de la sala, ayer que estuvimos jugando se sentía mucho polvo

Camelia: Si señor, también arreglo los cuartos

Kurt: Cambias las sábanas de los tres por favor

Camelia: Si señor

Kurt: Voy a ir a hacer mi inscripción a la escuela, Caridad te encargas de la comida

Caridad: Si señor, ¿algo en especial?

Kurt: Algo caliente está haciendo mucho frío, Blaine viene a comer, llegará como a las dos supongo, yo voy a la escuela y de ahí voy por Agustín, nos vemos en un rato

Caridad: Si señor, no tenga cuidado

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt salió sacó el auto y fue a su escuela,

Señorita: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días, para hacer la inscripción

Señorita: En ventanilla le dan la ficha

Kurt: Gracias

Hizo los trámites, y estuvo con el tiempo justo para ir por Agustín a su escuela,

Kurt: ¿Cómo te fue?

Agustín: Bien papá, hice un dibujo muy bonito y me aprendí los números en inglés

Kurt: Muy bien, ¿cómo te portaste?

Agustín: Me pusieron estrellita

Kurt: Felicidades, en cuanto llegue tu papito se la enseñamos

Agustín: Si

Regresaron a la casa,

Agustín: Ya volvió Caridad

Kurt: Si, hay que subir tu mochila

Agustín: Si papá

Los dos subieron,

Camelia: Estoy cambiando las sábanas

Kurt: Gracias, venimos a dejar la mochila y a cambiarlo

En eso tocaron la puerta,

Camelia: Voy a abrir

Kurt: Bueno, nosotros aprovechamos para cambiar a este jovencito

Kurt cambió al niño, en la puerta,

Camelia: Buenas tardes

Chandler: Buenas tardes, busco a Kurt

Camelia: ¿Quién lo busca?

Chandler: Chandler Kiehl

Camelia: Enseguida le aviso al señor, pase por favor

Camelia lo llevó a la sala, y subió, tocó la puerta,

Kurt: Pasa

Camelia: Señor lo buscan

Kurt: A mí, ¿quién?

Camelia: Un joven llamado Chandler Kiehl

Kurt: Él

Agustín: ¿Quién es papá?

Kurt: Un amigo de Clovis

Agustín: Ahh

Kurt: ¿Camelia ayudas a Agustín a sacar sus cosas de la mochila? ahora regreso hijo

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: ¿Está en la sala?

Camelia: Si señor

Kurt: Regreso enseguida

Kurt bajó,

Chandler: Hola

Kurt: Hola que sorpresa

Chandler: Espero no molestar

Kurt: No, desde luego, mis papás me dijeron que les preguntaste mis datos

Chandler: Si, es que vine a tomar un curso

Kurt: Eso también me lo mencionaron

Chandler: Te ves muy bien

Kurt: Gracias, tú también te ves bien

Chandler: Hace unos meses que no nos veíamos

Kurt: Si, ¿cuánto estarás en L.A.?

Chandler: Cinco días más

Kurt: Que bien

Chandler: ¿Y cómo te han marchado las cosas?

Kurt: Muy bien, estoy feliz

Chandler: ¿Es lo que esperabas?

Kurt: Mucho más de lo que esperaba, la maestría está excelente, y

Chandler: Tu trabajo, oí que estabas trabajando de niñero, supongo que aquí es donde trabajas

Kurt: Trabajaba

Chandler: No fuiste a Clovis en diciembre

Kurt: Te habrán dicho que me operaron de urgencia

Chandler: ¿Estás recuperado?

Kurt: Si, todo salió bien y me cuidaron a la perfección

Chandler: ¿Quién te cuido?

Kurt: Mi novio y

En eso entró Agustín,

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Si mi niño?

El niño lo abrazó, y vio con ojos de pocos amigos a Chandler,

Agustín: ¿Papá?

Kurt: ¿Si?

Agustín: ¿Quién es?

Kurt: Se llama Chandler y es

Chandler: Soy su ex novio

Agustín: ¿Qué quiere papá?

Kurt: Vino de visita a L.A. y tuvo la amabilidad de venir a saludarme

Chandler: Así que Kurt es tu papá

Agustín: Si es mi papá y el novio de mi papito

Chandler: Tienes una estrellita

Agustín: Me porto bien desde que llegó mi papá

Chandler: Que bien

Agustín: Esta es mi familia

El niño le enseñó un dibujo que había hecho en su escuela,

Chandler: Una familia muy bonita

Kurt: Hijo, ve a dejar tu dibujo allá arriba

Agustín: Papá, ¿mi papito viene a comer?

Kurt: Si hijo

En eso Kurt escuchó que abrieron la puerta,

Agustín: Debe ser mi papito

Kurt: Si, ve a saludarlo

El niño fue corriendo,

Chandler: Veo que hay muchos cambios en tu vida

Caridad: ¿Señor, pongo la mesa?

Kurt: Si por favor Caridad, Blaine ya llego y en un rato comeremos,

Caridad: ¿Tres personas?

Kurt: Si como siempre Caridad,

Caridad: Con permiso

Kurt: Propio,

Chandler: Señora de esta casa,

Kurt: ¿A qué viniste?

Chandler: ¿No quedamos en buenos términos?

Kurt: Me dijiste que no querías que siquiera te hablara

Chandler: Cambié de opinión

Kurt: Mira, supongo que viniste a corroborar lo que te han dicho

Chandler: Lo cual no puedo creer

Kurt: Pues sí, he estudiado, he sido papá, amo de casa y otras cosas

En el recibidor,

Agustín: Hola papito

Blaine: Hola, ¿Y Kurt?

Agustín: Está en la sala

Blaine: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara hijo?

Agustín: Vino su novio

Blaine: ¿Novio?

Agustín: Eso dijo

Blaine: Vamos a ver cómo está eso

Agustín: ¿Verdad que tú eres su novio?

Blaine: Si, pero siento que será su ex novio

Agustín: Dijo novio, papito ¿no se va a ir?

Blaine: No hijo, vamos

Fueron los dos a la sala,

Blaine: Hola mi amor

Kurt: Hola

Kurt lo besó,

Kurt: Mira te presento a Chandler, está de visita en L.A. y vino a saludarme

Blaine: Mucho gusto, Blaine Anderson

Chandler: Mucho gusto, usted es el jefe de Kurt

Kurt: Es mi novio

Agustín: Y es mi papito y mi papá lo quiere mucho

Chandler: Interesante, bueno yo solo venía a saludarte, con permiso

Blaine: Propio

Kurt: Lo voy a acompañar a la puerta

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: Ahora regreso

Tanto Blaine como Agustín vieron a Chandler con ojos de pistola, cuando llegaron a la puerta,

Chandler: Me puedes explicar, ¿qué es esto?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Chandler: Si, el niño te dice papá y él es tu novio, ¿vives aquí?

Kurt: Si vivo aquí

Chandler: La señora esa te preguntó si ponía la mesa, ¿qué es esto?

Kurt: Una larga historia, la cual estoy seguro que has de conocer

Chandler: Me negaba a creerlo

Kurt: Es cierto, si me disculpas como escuchaste vamos a comer

Chandler: Tenemos que hablar, yo te pedí que te casaras conmigo

Kurt: Chandler lo de nosotros se acabó

Chandler: No quisiste casarte conmigo y vienes aquí, haces cosas que según tú no querías y

Kurt: Uno cambia

Chandler: ¿Por qué no cambiaste para casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Porque no te amaba

Chandler: Llevas ¿cuánto con él?, meses

Kurt: ¿Y?

Chandler: Le dices que lo amas

Kurt: Si, me pegó duro el amor

Chandler: Estás bromeando

Kurt: No en serio, y mira,

En la sala,

Agustín: Papito, vamos con mi papá

Blaine: Se fue a despedir de su amigo

Agustín: No papito vamos

Blaine: Agustín hay que esperar que regrese

Agustín: Ven

Blaine: Mira, si nos ve se va a enojar

Agustín: Aquí nos escondemos

Blaine: ¿Detrás de la puerta?

Agustín: Si

Blaine y Agustín estaban escuchando todo, pero perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron, Kurt volteó al escuchar el ruido, y los vio a los dos en el piso, se comenzó a reír,

Kurt: Dando malos ejemplos

Blaine: Yo…

Kurt: Luego hablamos amor

Se volteó,

Chandler: Te están cuidando

Kurt: Te agradezco la visita, pero ya corroboraste que todo lo que te habían dicho es verdad

Chandler: Yo te ofrecí una vida sin tanta complicación

Kurt: Me agrada está que encontré aquí

Chandler: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me enamoré, me robaron el corazón, ¿qué te puedo decir?

Chandler: Duramos mucho, no me puedes decir

Kurt: Me disculpas Chandler, tengo que darle de comer a mi novio y a mi hijo, adiós

Chandler: Pero

Kurt: Adiós

Kurt cerró la puerta, Agustín y Blaine se iban levantando,

Kurt: ¿Les dolió el golpe?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Agustín: Oyendo

Blaine: Hijo

Kurt: Ayy Dios mío, ¿viste que trae un estrellita?

Agustín: Por buena conducta papito

Blaine: Se me hace que ya la perdimos hijo

Agustín: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, ya la perdieron los dos

Blaine: Disculpa

Kurt estaba muerto de la risa, Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó,

Kurt: Vamos a comer

Agustín: Papá, ¿no te vas a ir?

Kurt: No hijo

Agustín: Me lo prometiste

Kurt: Y te voy a cumplir

Blaine: Tuvimos la visita de tu ex novio

Agustín: Mi papito es tu novio

Kurt: Si, tu papito es mi novio, Chandler es un novio que tuve hace tiempo

Agustín: Bueno

Kurt: Vamos a comer, yo te amo a ti, y a ti te quiero mucho hijo

Kurt los abrazó a los dos y fueron al comedor, al ser el primer día de clases, Agustín después de comer se quedó dormido, así que,

Blaine: Ya me voy

Kurt: ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

Blaine: No, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Blaine: Por eso ya me iba

Kurt: Escapabas

Blaine: Me agarraste antes de hacerlo

Kurt: Ven, hablamos en el despacho

Blaine: Está bien

Fueron al despacho,

Blaine: Soy todo oídos

Kurt: Que falta de confianza tienes en mí

Blaine: No

Kurt: Y ¿por qué andar escuchando la conversación?

Blaine: Es que cuando llegué me dijo Agustín que estabas en la sala con tu novio

Kurt: Chandler dijo que era mi ex novio

Blaine: Ahh, perdón es que

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Con lo que soñó ayer Agustín

Kurt: ¿Qué me iba?

Blaine: Si, y con eso que tus papás les dieron los datos a tu ex novio

Blaine hizo una pausa,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Yo también tuve mis pesadillas

Kurt lo besó,

Kurt: Yo le tuve mucho cariño a Chandler, pero no era amor, por eso no me casé

Blaine: ¿A qué vino?

Kurt: A reírse supongo

Blaine: ¿Reírse?

Kurt: Él me dijo que de lo que huía, ahí acabaría

Blaine: ¿Huías a tener una familia?

Kurt: Es que tenía que encontrar la familia que yo quería

Blaine: ¿Ya lo hiciste?

Kurt: Si, y está aquí, a tu lado

Blaine: No pude evitar querer oír lo que le decías

Kurt: Siento que te mal aconsejaron

Blaine: Me dejé influenciar por ese pequeñito

Kurt: Y le seguiste el juego

Blaine: Los dos nos pusimos muy celosos

Kurt: Lo pude notar, seguimos hablando en la noche

Blaine: Si, y lo siento

Kurt: Chandler no significa nada para mí, yo te amo a ti

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Seguimos con la conversación en la noche

Blaine: Si amor

Kurt lo acompañó hasta el auto,

Kurt: Vete con cuidado

Blaine: Si, nos vemos al rato

Kurt: ¿Llegarás temprano?

Blaine: Si, iré aquí cerca a ver unas cosas de la remodelación

Kurt: ¿No vas hasta la oficina?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Bueno, cuídate mucho

Blaine: Si gracias, ¿no regresará?

Kurt: No, ya corroboró todo lo que le dijeron

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Te explico en la noche

Blaine: Ok, bueno ya me voy

Kurt: Hasta en la noche

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo te amo a ti, no lo olvides

Blaine: No lo haré, hasta en la noche

En cuanto él se fue, Kurt se quedó alzando la cocina con Caridad,

Caridad: ¿Quién era ese muchacho que vino, señor?

Kurt: Mi exnovio Caridad

Caridad: ¿A qué vino?

Kurt: A dar lata

Caridad: ¿Por qué señor?

Kurt: Eso de señor

Caridad: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nada, ¿te acuerdas que te platiqué que me propusieron matrimonio antes de venirme de Clovis?

Caridad: Si, ¿él fue?

Kurt: Así es, pero yo no acepté

Caridad: No quería responsabilidades

Kurt: Aja, supongo que Chandler habrá oído algunas cosas, mis papás le habrán dicho que estaba trabajando de niñero en una casa, y que aparte me encargaba de algunas cosas más

Caridad: Vino a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos

Kurt: Me siento mal con él, duramos mucho y la verdad como dice de la noche a la mañana, llego aquí me cambian

Caridad: ¿Ama al señor Blaine?

Kurt: Si

Caridad: Eso lo hizo cambiar, aunado al sentimiento de padre que despertó Agustín

Kurt: Si mi niño, me robó el corazón

Caridad: ¿Se va a casar con el señor Blaine?

Kurt: Es muy rápido para decir que sí o no

Caridad: ¿Cuánto llevan?

Kurt: Cumpliremos un mes la semana que entra

Caridad: Poquito

Kurt: Si y yo quiero que nuestra relación crezca, antes de tomar una decisión así, porque no me perdonaría que lo nuestro no funcionara

Caridad: ¿Por qué señor?

Kurt: Porque lo amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero perderlo, además de no funcionar lo nuestro también mi hijo

Caridad: Agustín encontró en usted su otro papá

Kurt: ¿Él sabe que se fue su papá?

Caridad: No señor

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Caridad: ¿El señor no le ha dicho?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Caridad: Para Agustín su papá murió

Kurt: ¿Está vivo?

Caridad: Si señor, pero cuando comenzó a preguntar por su papá, el señor Blaine lo trató de localizar

Kurt: ¿Dio con él?

Caridad: Si y no

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Caridad: Es que no sé si deba decírselo

Kurt: No te preocupes, pero yo vi que tiene una foto de él en su cuarto

Caridad: Le dijeron que su papá estaba en el cielo, y consiguieron esa foto con los papás de él

Kurt: ¿Sus abuelitos no lo vienen a ver?

Caridad: No señor, de recién nacido llegaron a venir dos o tres veces nada más

Kurt: Creo que debo conocer esa historia a fondo, para no meter las patas

Caridad: Debería pedirle al señor que se la platique

Kurt: Lo haré en la noche

Blaine por su parte, fue a ver lo de la remodelación, ahí andaba Nick,

Nick: Hola

Blaine: Hola amigo

Nick: ¿Te sucede algo?

Blaine: No

Nick: Tienes una expresión como de preocupación, ¿está enfermo Agustín?

Blaine: Está bien, ayer en la noche tuvo una pesadilla, bueno tuvimos

Nick: ¿Una pesadilla?

Blaine: Si

Nick: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Se iba Kurt

Nick: ¿No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso?

Blaine: Yo espero que no

Nick: ¿Esperas?

Blaine: Hoy tuvimos una visita poco grata

Nick: ¿Fuiste a comer a tu casita?

Blaine: Si, y estaba el exnovio ahí

Nick: ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Blaine: Le preguntó a los papás de Kurt sus datos

Nick: No te quieren tus suegros

Blaine: Según yo me los gané un poco

Nick: ¿Por qué darle los datos al exnovio?

Blaine: Se los preguntó antes de que Kurt les dijera que éramos novios

Nick: Hasta suerte tuvo el susodicho

Blaine: Si

Nick: ¿Cómo es?

Blaine: Ni me fijé bien, Agustín se puso celoso

Nick: Nada más mi ahijado se supo celoso, ¿o también el papito?

Blaine: Yo también me puse muy mal con el exnovio en mi casa, duraron cuatro años

Nick: Es un buen de años

Blaine: Él le había pedido que se casaran

Nick: Obvio que Kurt no aceptó, ¿por qué lo buscó?

Blaine: Según Kurt solo vino a ver que su maldición se cumplió

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Al no acceder a casarse, él le dijo que de lo que huía

Nick: ¿Lo iba a vivir?

Blaine: Si y lo ha estado viviendo desde que llegó a mi casa

Nick: Más bien a tu vida

Blaine: La ha llenado de luz y de amor

Nick: Te dije que Kurt era buen prospecto

Blaine: Tardé un poco en reaccionar, Agustín por nada del mundo dejaría que se vaya su papá

Nick: A ver, ¿tú lo amas?

Blaine: Si, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Nick: ¿Solo Agustín no quiere que se vaya?

Blaine: Yo tampoco lo deseo, pero

Nick: Ese pero

Blaine: Cuando Kurt llegó, una vez platicamos y me dijo que le gustaría encontrar un trabajo en el extranjero

Nick: Lo puedes llevar de luna de miel al extranjero, ya conoció

Blaine: Ayy Nick, es que siento que Kurt quiere hacer muchas cosas y no le quiero cortar las alas

Nick: ¿Qué no las puede hacer estando a tu lado?

Blaine: Espero que si las pueda hacer

Nick: No te pongas paranoico, ¿discutieron por la visita del exnovio?

Blaine: Para nada, de hecho desde ayer Kurt me había comentado la posibilidad de que fuera a buscarlo

Nick: Ves, eso quiere decir que no tienes por qué preocuparte

Blaine: En unos días cumplimos un mes

Nick: Y dime, ¿cómo se siente?

Blaine: No tengo palabras para describirlo, lo amo con todo mi corazón

Nick: Te flechó el chico insoportable

Blaine: Quien lo diría, cuando llegó no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura

Nick: Ahora no se quieren ni separar

Blaine: Temblé cuando vinieron sus papás

Nick: ¿Cómo te fue con los suegros?

Blaine: Bien, digo no les agrada que Kurt viva en mi casa, pero bueno Agustín está siempre con nosotros

Nick: Ustedes dos, ya sabes

Blaine: Nick

Nick: Bueno fue curiosidad

Blaine: No, lo respeto mucho

Nick: Está difícil teniéndolo en la misma casa

Blaine: Hemos dormido juntos

Nick: ¿Solo dormido?

Blaine: Otra vez

Nick: Perdón

Blaine: Claro, tu ahijado duerme con nosotros

Nick: Así no se puede hacer nada

Blaine: Desde luego que no

Nick: Habrá que llevarnos al ahijado

Blaine: Eso resultaría peligroso

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque van varios días que nos estamos besando y las cosas comienzan a

Él hizo una pausa, de repente cuando se comenzaban a besar las cosas se intensificaban de tal manera,

Nick: Eyy

Blaine: Lo siento

Nick: ¿Progresan más allá?

Blaine: Solo se han quedado en besos, que sentimos que suben de nivel, nada más

Nick: Con todo respeto es un hombre muy bonito y teniéndolo en tu casa

Blaine: Tú le echaste el ojo desde que llegó

Nick: Aja, pero te dije que contigo no me dolería perder

Blaine: ¿Cómo está el prometido?

Nick: Bien, me trae vuelto loco con lo de la boda

Blaine: ¿Cuándo es?

Nick: A finales de mayo y tengo que convencer a mi jefe que me dé vacaciones, porque mi novio quiere irse en un crucero

Blaine: ¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

Nick: Todo el mes de Junio

Blaine: Sí que es un buen rato

Nick: No he tenido vacaciones todo el año pasado y lo que corre de este

Blaine: Si tuviste, no te hagas, fuiste a visitar a los papás de Jeff

Nick: Eran las que me debías de hace dos años

Blaine: Está bien, nada más hay que coordinarnos, me harás falta todo un mes

Realmente le haría muchísima falta ese mes, tanto en la oficina, pero más como amigo,

Nick: Sé que soy indispensable, pero podrás sobrevivir sin mí

Blaine: Sencillo, ¿cómo te fue a ti con los suegros?

Nick: Bien, claro para ellos Jeff sigue viviendo en su departamento

Blaine: Ah carambas, ¿y no?

Nick: Hombre, si desde el día que me despertaste para las flores cuando te le declaraste a Kurt, te dije que me dormía temprano

Blaine: Desde que Jeff entraba temprano, pero no lo relacioné a que estaban viviendo juntos

Nick: Si, para qué seguir gastando renta en el departamento de él, si el mío es grande

Blaine: Buen punto

Nick: Además me gusta tenerlo cerca y así lo cuido desde ya

Blaine: Así que le mintieron a tus suegros

Nick: Si, como dice Jeff, fue una mentira blanca

Blaine: Él no quiso decirles que estaban juntos

Nick: Dice que para tormentas y sermones no gracias, además bueno un día que estábamos solos, poco después que le entregué el aniño, nos comenzó a pasar como a Kurt y a ti

Blaine: Las cosas aumentaron de nivel

Nick: Si y bueno un día aumentaron por completo, nos amamos, así que no hay delito que perseguir

Blaine: Para los papás de Jeff, yo creo que si

Nick: Los suegros me quieren, claro mientras no se enteren que su hijo vive conmigo

Blaine: Pero, ¿cómo le hacen?

Nick: Ahh es que Jeff les dijo que canceló el teléfono y que le marcaran al celular cuando quisieran hablar con él, se ponían de acuerdo para recibir la llamada a cierta hora en mi casa

Blaine: Woah, así que todo fríamente calculado

Nick: Aja

Blaine: Tú que todo lo sabes, ¿aquí cerca alguna florería?

Nick: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para llevarle unas flores a mi novio

Nick: ¿No que no hubo pelea?

Blaine: Un detalle siempre es bueno

Nick: Eso sí, vamos sirve que yo compro unas para Jeff

Blaine: OK

Al llegar a su casa, Agustín estaba dormido, Kurt estaba leyendo en la sala, no escuchó cuando entró, y le tapó los ojos

Kurt: ¿Quién será?

Blaine: El novio que se deja influenciar

Kurt se rió, Blaine le quitó las manos,

Kurt: ¿Son para mí?

Blaine: Si, para mi novio hermoso

Kurt: Gracias están muy lindas, ¿quieres algo de cenar?

Blaine: Solo leche, ¿no merezco un beso?

Kurt: Todavía estoy molesto por andar espiando

Blaine: Lo siento, ya no estés molesto, juro no volverlo hacer

Kurt: No jures en vano

Blaine: Perdón

Kurt: Estaba muerto de la risa cuando los vi en el piso

Blaine: Perdimos el equilibrio

Kurt: Ven, vamos a la cocina y seguimos platicando

Blaine: ¿Me perdonas?

Kurt: Claro que sí, no hay nada que perdonar

Fueron a la cocina, Blaine se sirvió leche y se la tomó rápido,

Kurt: Traías sed

Blaine: Es que había mucho polvo en el restaurante y el olor a pintura estaba muy fuerte

Kurt: ¿No quieres algo de comer?

Blaine: No, vamos a sala

Kurt: OK

Blaine: Te ves cansado

Kurt: Desde que me operaron no había salido tanto

Blaine: Cierto que fuiste a tu inscripción y luego a recoger a Agustín

Kurt: Aja, y me agoté

Blaine: Pobrecito, pero te dije que yo lo iba a dejar

Kurt: Viste cómo se despertó ayer con esa pesadilla

Blaine: Si, ven vamos a sentarnos

Kurt: Aja, ¿me puedo acostar en tus piernas?

Blaine: Claro

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Cómo quedaron tus clases?

Kurt: Igual que el semestre pasado

Blaine: Lunes, martes y sábado

Kurt: Tal cual

Blaine: ¿Cuándo inician?

Kurt: El lunes de la semana siguiente

Blaine: Voy a arreglármelas para estar en las tardes aquí, aunque trabaje en el estudio

Kurt: ¿Por qué mi amor?

Blaine: Porque no quiero que tengas toda la responsabilidad de Agustín, y puedas hacer tu tarea

Kurt: Mira, ya aprendí a organizarme para hacer todas las cosas

Blaine: Pero con eso que quieres buscar trabajo

Kurt: Lo cual no he hecho, mañana pongo manos a la obra en eso

Blaine: No hay prisa

Kurt: Si la hay, tengo que comprar materiales y libros

Blaine: Quedamos en algo, yo te iba a dar a una beca

Kurt: Blaine gracias, pero tengo ahorrado algo de lo que me pagaste el año pasado, que todavía tenía mis funciones de niñero

Blaine: Sigues haciéndolo

Kurt: Ahh no

Blaine: ¿No?

Kurt: Si me lo permites, todo lo que haga ahora, es porque estoy desarrollando funciones pero de

Kurt hizo una pausa, Blaine se agachó y lo besó,

Blaine: De papá

Kurt: ¿Qué dices?

Blaine: Con mi hijo haces funciones de papá, pero lo de la casa y atenderme

Kurt: Umm, ¿esas que funciones serían?

Blaine: De esposo

Kurt: Que tal de novio que ama mucho a su novio

Blaine: Le huyes al matrimonio

Kurt: No quiero correr y que nos tropecemos a mitad del camino

Blaine: Sufriría mucho si tropezamos

Kurt: Aja, y no solo nosotros dos sufriríamos, sino también Agustín

Blaine: Me mata mi hijo si le quito a su papá, tiene buen ojo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque se lo buscó muy lindo

Kurt: Gracias, hablando de su papá

Blaine: De ti

Kurt: No del verdadero

Blaine: ¿Qué hay con él?

Kurt: Blaine, no me has platicado mucho de cómo estuvo eso

Blaine: Lo platicamos un día

Kurt: Solo me dijiste que se conocieron en la universidad, que le propusiste que se casaran cuando tuvo a Agustín

Blaine: Y él salió huyendo dejando a Agustín, no hay más

Kurt: Si mi amor, llevo casi seis meses aquí, y la verdad nunca había reparado en qué historia le habían contado a Agustín

Blaine: Eso

Kurt: Si hasta hoy que estaba platicando con Caridad

Blaine: Pues

Kurt: Escucho pasitos

Blaine: Yo también, mañana vamos a cenar y te platico

Kurt: Si mi amor

Efectivamente, Agustín entró a la sala medio dormido,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Buenas noches hijo

Kurt: Ven chiquito, te estás durmiendo parado

Kurt se puso de lado y el niño se acostó con él en el sillón,

Agustín: Papá te quiero mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Será mejor que los tres subamos a dormir

Kurt: Si mi amor

Agustín: ¿Vamos a dormir los tres?

Blaine: Todavía tu papá está delicado, aunque le quitaron los puntos

Agustín: Por favor

Kurt: Vamos a dormirnos los tres juntos mi amor

Blaine: Está bien, lo cargo porque no llegará despierto arriba

Kurt: Nop

Blaine cargó al niño que estaba dormido ya,

Blaine: Se quedó dormido, ¿quieres irte a tu cuarto?

Kurt: Podemos dormir los tres juntos

Blaine: Estaría bien, así no tengo pesadillas

Kurt: ¿Tú también tuviste pesadillas?

Blaine: Te amo y me aterra pensar que te puedas ir

Kurt: Yo también te amo, y no me quiero ir de tu lado

* * *

A mí no más se me ocurre ver actividad paranormal a las 3am :( ahora no podré dormir ajajaj

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

El niño le pegó en la pantorrilla,

Kurt: Agustín no hagas eso, pídele a Chandler una disculpa

Agustín: No

* * *

-Sebastián.


	13. Cap 13

**— 13 —**

Aunque habían acordado ir a cenar al siguiente día tuvo mucho trabajo y llegó muy cansado,

Kurt: Vienes cansado mi amor

Blaine: Mucho, estuvo el día muy pesado

Kurt: ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

Blaine: Si gracias, pedí que me llevaran algo a la oficina, pero casi me lo comí frío

Kurt: Pobrecito, ven caliento algo y cenas, yo lo hice con Agustín, porque estaba como mañosito

Blaine: Todavía anda mal con la visita del exnovio de su papá

Kurt: ¿Y el papito?

Blaine: Se le pasó el mal rato ya, hoy quedamos de cenar

Kurt: Mi amor, vienes muerto, mejor vamos mañana o el viernes, que estés más descansado

Blaine: Gracias

En la mañana hicieron todo el ajetreo de siempre, Kurt los salió a despedir,

Kurt: Mi amor adiós, se van con mucho cuidado, está el suelo mojado

Blaine: Si no te preocupes

Kurt: Adiós mi niño, voy al rato por ti, te portas bien

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: No te vayas a mojar, y no te quites tu chaqueta o tu bufanda

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Me hablas mi amor cuando llegues al trabajo

Blaine: Si adiós

Les dio sus respectivos besos a los dos y entró a la casa, como a la hora que se habían ido,

Kurt: Yo abro Camelia

Camelia: Está bien señor

Kurt abrió

Kurt: Otra vez

Chandler: Hola

Kurt: Hola Chandler, ¿qué deseas?

Chandler: Hablar contigo, antes de ayer me corriste prácticamente

Kurt: Tampoco ahora tengo mucho tiempo para atenderte

Chandler: ¿Está tu novio?

Kurt: No, se fue a trabajar y a dejar a mi hijo, pero tengo que ver lo que se hará de comer, revisar la ropa que vamos a mandar a la tintorería, y

Chandler: Según tú no querías hacer todo eso

Kurt: No quería, pero qué te puedo decir

Chandler: ¿Por qué vives con él?

Kurt: No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos y decisiones

Chandler: Hace ocho meses te propuse matrimonio y te negaste, porque tenías ganas de hacer muchas cosas, no querías presiones

Kurt: Tu maldición fue una bendición para mí

Chandler: ¿Qué maldición?

Kurt: ¿No me hiciste ninguna?

Chandler: Ganas no me faltaron, llevábamos cuatro años y me dejas, te vienes a vivir con un fulano

Kurt: Para iniciar no me vine a vivir con ningún fulano, se dio la oportunidad de que trabajara aquí cuidando a Agustín

Chandler: ¿Por qué te dice papá?

Kurt: Porque me quiere mucho

Chandler: ¿Su papá?

Kurt: Chandler, no tengo mucho tiempo, en hora y media más, mi niño sale del kínder y yo voy por él

Chandler: Por Dios escúchate

Camelia: Señor le habla el señor Blaine

Kurt: Gracias Camelia, enseguida voy

Camelia: Si señor

Kurt: Bueno, me disculpas pero tengo que ir a contestarle a mi novio, y te voy a pedir un favor, comprobaste que me topé con lo que huía

Chandler: Es que

Kurt: Y soy muy feliz, me siento mal que duráramos tanto tiempo, pero con la relación que tengo con Blaine, definitivamente lo que sentía por ti no era amor y fue más sano no casarnos, solo era costumbre lo que nos unía, adiós

Kurt cerró la puerta y contestó,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Mi amor ya llegué a la oficina, ¿con quién estabas?

Kurt: Vino Chandler

Blaine: Otra vez

Kurt: Si, pero ya le pedí que no regresara

Blaine: Ojalá que no lo haga

Kurt: Verás que no, supongo que mañana o pasado regresa a Clovis

Blaine: Pues si, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, ¿vienes a comer?

Blaine: No mi amor, por eso te llamaba

Kurt: Bueno comeremos solo mi niño y yo

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Es que olvidé unos papeles en la casa, quería ver si después de recoger a Agustín me los puedes traer y de aquí los tres nos vamos a comer

Kurt: Claro que si mi amor

Blaine: Pero te vienes con mucho cuidado, el pavimento está muy resbaladizo

Kurt: No te preocupes, me iré con mucha precaución

Blaine: Bueno, los espero aquí

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, nos vemos en un rato

Blaine: OK, vente con cuidado

Kurt: Si amor

Después de colgar, vio algunas cosas de la casa,

Kurt: Camelia por favor me bajas la ropa de la tintorería

Camelia: Si señor

Kurt: ¿Necesitamos algo del super Caridad?

Caridad: No señor, todo está en orden

Kurt: Bien, voy a comer fuera con mi niño y Blaine, así que no hay necesidad que hagas comida Caridad

Caridad: Si señor

Kurt: Bueno nos vemos al rato, voy a dejar la ropa a la tintorería y de ahí por Agustín

Salió y metió la ropa de la tintorería al auto,

Camelia: Señor, aquí hay más ropa

Kurt: Ponla en el asiento por favor

Camelia: Si señor

Kurt: Algo se me olvida

Camelia: Los papeles que le pidió el señor Blaine

Kurt: Cierto, voy por ellos

Kurt fue por los papeles, pasó a la tintorería y luego por Agustín, estaba afuera esperando a que saliera,

Chandler: Así que si vienes por él

Kurt: ¿Acaso me seguiste?

Chandler: Obvio que sí

Kurt: Chandler mi niño está por salir, ayer que te vio se puso muy mal, vete por favor, ya no me busques

Chandler: No tienes necesidad de sufrir todo esto, conmigo iniciarías de cero

Kurt: Me agrada este inicio

Los niños comenzaron a salir, Kurt sacó la credencial para recoger a Agustín,

Chandler: Hasta credencial tienes

Kurt: Dámela por favor

Chandler: ¿Papá?

Kurt: Si

Chandler: Te la dieron desde que llegaste, eso quiere decir que desde antes

Kurt: Mira, creo que Agustín ya está en la puerta, adiós

Le quitó la credencial,

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Señora: Buenas tardes señor, ¿viene por Agustín?

Kurt: Si, aquí está la credencial

Señora: Enseguida sale

Kurt: Gracias

Señora: Mire ahí viene

Agustín: Papá

Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Ya te iba a cargar

Agustín: No me puedes cargar papá

Kurt: Todavía no, ven dame la manito, ¿cómo te fue?

Agustín: Bien, hice muchos dibujos y tengo otra estrellita

Kurt: Esperemos que hoy no la pierdas como hace dos días

Agustín: ¿Ese de allá no es tu novio?

Kurt: Ex novio Agustín, mi novio es tu papito

Agustín: Ahh

Kurt: Y vamos a ir a la oficina y comeremos con él

Agustín: Siii

Llegaron al auto,

Kurt: ¿Me das permiso por favor?

Chandler: Quiero seguir hablando contigo

Kurt: Vete

El niño le pegó en la pantorrilla,

Kurt: Agustín no hagas eso, pídele a Chandler una disculpa

Agustín: No

Kurt: Por favor mi niño, no me agrada que seas grosero

Agustín: Lo siento

Kurt: ¿Podrías aceptar la disculpa de mi hijo y retirarte de la puerta?

Chandler: No hay problema

Se movió y Kurt abrió la puerta,

Kurt: Arriba mi niño, te ponemos el cinturón de seguridad, tu mochila la pondré en el maletero

Agustín: Si papá, te quiero mucho, lo siento

Kurt: Ya pediste una disculpa, no debes ser grosero

Agustín: No papá

Kurt le dio un beso, cerró la puerta,

Kurt: Deja de seguirme por favor

Chandler: Adiós Kurt

Kurt: Adiós

Puso la mochila en el maletero, se subió al auto y arrancó, fueron a la oficina de Blaine,

Agustín: Papito, le pegué al ex novio de mi papá

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, pero como niño bueno le pidió disculpas

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: Luego te cuento, aquí están los papeles

Blaine: Muchas gracias, llevo esto y nos vamos a comer

Kurt: Si mi amor, aquí te esperamos

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron juntos los tres, fueron a comer, a revisar algo de un restaurante y regresaron hasta entrada la noche a su casa, durmieron al niño, los dos ya andaban en pijama, estaban a punto de acostarse, para variar los tres juntos, porque la calefacción de los dos cuartos, tanto de Kurt como de Agustín se había descompuesto,

Blaine: Dormiremos juntos otra vez

Kurt: Me agrada

Blaine: ¿Ya no te sientes incómodo?

Kurt: No, ¿y tú?

Blaine: Me agrada dormir contigo a mi lado

Kurt: Y a mí, además sino Agustín y yo nos congelamos

Blaine: Está haciendo frío, mañana revisamos lo de la calefacción

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: ¿Cómo estuvo eso del golpe?

Kurt: Chandler me estuvo siguiendo todo el día

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Supongo que quería ver qué hacía

Blaine: La complicación que tenía esta vida

Kurt: No hay ninguna complicación

Blaine: Mi amor, tienes que estar al tanto de mi hijo

Kurt: Nuestro

Blaine: OK, ¿realmente lo sientes como tuyo?

Kurt: Si, y acuérdate que por él resultaste aguantable

Blaine: Cierto

Kurt: Me causó mucha admiración que hayas cuidado de él, lo quieras tanto y que por sobre todas las cosas te preocupes por su felicidad

Blaine: Hasta hace unos meses, tenía que hacerlo yo solo, pero ya no

Kurt: ¿No?

Blaine: No, su papá llegó a ponerlo en cintura y darle mucho cariño, además de iluminar la vida del papito

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

En eso tocaron la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Quién será?

Kurt: Nick es el único que nos visita tan noche

Blaine: Yo voy mi amor

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine fue a abrir

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Chandler: Busco a Kurt

Blaine abrió la puerta,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Chandler: Buenas noches

Blaine: ¿Qué deseas?

Chandler: Hablar con Kurt

Chandler vio que estaba él en pijama,

Blaine: Estas no son horas para visitas

Kurt: ¿Quién es mi amor?

Kurt se asomó, venía en pijama,

Blaine: Es para ti

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine abrió un poco la puerta, Kurt se acercó y lo abrazó,

Chandler: Kurt, ¿tú y él? tus papás estarían mal de saber que te acuestas con él

Blaine: Mira no te permito

Kurt: Mi amor tranquilo, lo que diga él no importa, tú y yo sabemos lo que sucede entre nosotros

Blaine: Tienes razón

Chandler: Eres un

Blaine: Oye cuidado con lo que dices

Kurt: Retírate Chandler, ¿no te quedó claro en la tarde que soy feliz? por favor no me busques

Chandler: Te seguí todo el día, yo te ofrecí una vida más fácil, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque me conquistó esta vida que encontré aquí

Blaine: Escuchaste a mi novio, no te corro pero es tarde y mañana madrugamos

Se dijo Blaine, mejor retírate antes de que pierda la tranquilidad y te lleves otro golpe aparte de la patada que te dio mi hijo,

Chandler: Me has defraudado Kurt, en cuatro años, nunca quisiste que nuestra relación pasara a un nivel íntimo y en menos de un mes que llevas con él, ¿cómo?

Kurt: Buenas noches Chandler, no te corremos pero es tarde, adiós y evítate buscarme

Kurt cerró la puerta, y besó a Blaine,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: ¿En cuatro años nada?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque no me sentía seguro para dar un paso así y ni enamorado lo suficiente para llegar a algo más, vamos a dormir

Blaine: Si

Iban a subir la escalera, y Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura,

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Me agrada que me abraces así

Blaine: Y a mí me agrada tenerte muy cerca de mí, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Kurt se recargo en él,

Blaine: Lo que dijo él

Kurt: ¿Qué parte?

Blaine: La vida más fácil

Kurt: Me gustan las complicaciones

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Soy feliz contigo y con ese pequeñito que nos está esperando allá arriba

Blaine: ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Kurt: Creo que no en los últimos segundos

Blaine: Pues te amo mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Kurt se volteó y se comenzaron a besar,

Blaine: Estos besos son peligros

Kurt: Lo bueno es que tenemos freno de mano

Blaine: Aja

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Hablando de él

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Vamos

Por fin tuvieron la cena que habían acordado, pero hasta el sábado,

Kurt: Está muy lindo el lugar

Blaine: Espero que te guste

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Ya tu ex novio se habrá ido

Kurt: Después de lo que vio ese día en la noche

Blaine: Habrá pensado lo peor

Kurt: Y lo estará diciendo

Blaine: Eso me preocupa, tus papás

Kurt: Obviamente pensarán que lo hace porque está enojado

Blaine: Espero que si

Kurt: Sino tendremos otra visita de revisión pronto

Blaine: Uyy otra vez bajo lupa

Kurt: Ya pasaste la primera prueba, no te preocupes

Blaine: ¿Quieres bailar?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Se pararon a bailar, tuvieron una velada agradable, cuando cenaban,

Blaine: El otro día no concluimos una plática

Kurt: ¿Lo del papá de Agustín?

Blaine: Eso

Kurt: Tal vez te incomode hablar de ello, no quiero parecer entrometido, pero no deseo meter las patas con Agustín

Blaine: Claro que no mi amor, conoces la historia hasta que se desapareció cuando dio a luz

Kurt: Si mi amor, lo de después no y por lo poco que me dijo Caridad, ¿Agustín cree que su papá murió?

Blaine: Si mi amor, nunca te lo dije

Kurt: No, casi al mes que llegué fue lo del accidente, luego la operación

Blaine: De ahí comenzó a decirte papá

Kurt: Si y nunca se dio que habláramos de su verdadero papá

Blaine: Es que le llegó uno muy bonito

Kurt: Su regalo de Navidad

Blaine: Hasta yo estoy feliz con ese regalo

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿y tú a mí?

Kurt: También, ¿quieres platicarme?

Blaine: si mi amor, con la familia de Sebastián las cosas al principio iban bien, aunque se fue sin darles razón ni siquiera a su papás

Kurt: ¿Ni ellos saben dónde está?

Blaine: Yo nunca estuve seguro, pero en fin, él se fue, dieron de alta a Agustín, y yo me lo llevé a mi casa, es mi hijo y me iba a hacer cargo de él, en cuanto nació me volví loco al verlo

Kurt: Me imagino

Blaine: No había pasado ni un mes de que estaba en la casa, los papás de Sebastián habían ido dos o tres veces, pusieron una demanda para quitármelo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Iniciaron un pleito legal por la custodia de Agustín

Kurt: Te querían quitar a nuestro hijo, digo a Agustín

Blaine: Pues estos meses ha sido nuestro hijo y espero que lo siga siendo

Kurt: Gracias mi amor y yo espero lo mismo

Blaine: No a ti, lo quieres tanto que te vuelves fiera con tal de defenderlo y no te interesa nada con tal de cuidarlo

Kurt: Mira, sé que no es de mi sangre, pero de verdad estos meses he llegado a sentir que es mi hijo, aunque sea de corazón

Blaine: Mi amor, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, sígueme diciendo, ¿con qué bases te querían quitar a Agustín?

Blaine: Argumentaron que ellos eran un matrimonio y que lo podrían atender mejor, yo viajaba más o menos seguido por esas fechas

Kurt: Es obvio que no lo lograron

Blaine: Afortunadamente no, era mi hijo y yo legalmente al irse Sebastián, tenía todos los derechos sobre él, tenía las posibilidades de mantenerlo económicamente, y para que lo cuidara una niñera, además de eso mi tía se fue a vivir con nosotros los primeros tres años, hasta que mi hijo comenzó a hablar y se fue al kínder,

Kurt: Al irse al kínder comenzó a preguntar por su papá

Blaine: Exactamente, estaba chiquito, pero era obvio que una parte faltaba cuando hacían festivales o algo así, además era extraño porque por todos sus compañeritos iban sus papás y yo lo recogía a él

Kurt: Sus abuelos no lo visitan

Blaine: Se enojaron mucho porque no pudieron ganar la patria potestad, cuando Agustín me pregunto por su papá, yo me di a la tarea de dar con él

Kurt: ¿Lo encontraste?

Blaine: Está en Francia, bueno eso fue hace casi dos años

Kurt: ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Agustín?

Blaine: En Abril

Kurt: Ya casi

Blaine: Si mi amor, a los tres inició con las preguntas de su papá, sus abuelos yo creo que los agarré de bueno humor, tuvieron a bien regalarme una foto de Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Por qué le dijiste que estaba muerto?

Blaine: Porque él así me lo pidió

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Cuando lo logré localizar, me dijo que él había seguido con su vida

Kurt: Pero su hijo, ¿no le dolía no ver a Agustín?

Blaine: Aparentemente no

Kurt: ¿Por qué ser tan drástico para decir que estaba muerto?

Blaine: Él tenía una relación seria y a su pareja jamás le informó que había tenido un hijo

Kurt: Le ocultó a su pareja que había tenido un hijo

Blaine: Y lo había abandonado, me dijo que para él

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Agustín era un error

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: El cual no quería que afectara la relación que tenía

Kurt: Así que le tomaste la palabra

Blaine: Consideré que era lo más sano, decirle que su papá estaba en el cielo, era más fácil que explicarle que se hubiera marchado, sin más ni más

Kurt: Legalmente Sebastián, si en algún instante quiere recuperar a Agustín

Blaine: No puede, Nick me asesoró junto con un colega de él, para que después de la demanda que pusieron sus papás, asentar que Sebastián lo había abandonado, por lo que perdía cualquier derecho

Kurt: Así que si algún día quisiera recuperarlo

Blaine: No lo podría hacer fácilmente

Kurt: Pero si podría hacerlo

Blaine: Nick me dijo que había muchas artimañas legales, de las cuales se podría valer y que en dado caso, lo más factible es que si yo me llegaba a casar, la persona con que lo hiciera adoptara legalmente a Agustín

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Digamos que en un caso hipotético, que nosotros nos llegáramos a casar

Kurt: ¿Es muy hipotético?

Blaine: No sé dímelo tú

Kurt: Considero que no es para nada hipotético, te amo y aunque como te dije, quiero dar tiempo para que nuestra relación crezca, me encantaría que formáramos una familia

Blaine: La legalizáramos, porque familia de corazón ya somos

Kurt: Si mi amor, la legalizáramos

Blaine: Bueno al casarnos

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Podríamos iniciar la adopción legal, para que Agustín apareciera como hijo de los dos

Kurt: ¿Eso se puede?

Blaine: Si amor, porque con lo del juicio con los papás de él, quedó demostrado que lo abandonó y no le interesaba nada referente al niño

Kurt: Así que para Agustín su papá murió

Blaine: Si amor, tal vez más adelante que él esté más grande y pueda entender las cosas podría ser que se lo llegue a explicar detalladamente

Kurt: Siento que le harías mucho daño

Blaine: Lo mismo piensa mi tía

Kurt: Es que ha de ser feo enterarte que tu papá se fue y no te quiso

Blaine: Bueno, esa es la historia no hay más, el mismo Sebastián fue el que me pidió que le dijera a Agustín que había muerto

Kurt: Eso quiere decir que no le interesa algún día verlo, recuperarlo

Blaine: Lo dudo, por eso cuando te comenzó a decir papá, y tú sentías que usurpabas un lugar, pues no, ese lugar Sebastián definitivamente no lo quiere

Kurt: Mi niño, pero si es maravilloso, y cuando nació

A Kurt se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas

Blaine: ¿Mi amor qué tienes?

Kurt: Blaine, ¿qué tan en serio va lo nuestro?

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Kurt: Porque yo te amo a ti y Agustín me ve como su papá

Blaine: Nos robaste el corazón a los dos

Kurt: Y ustedes me lo robaron a mi, a mi si me gustaría ser su papá, no hay ni un lazo de sangre, ley o papel que me una a él, solo un sentimiento

Blaine: Es un sentimiento muy puro, porque te ganaste a mi hijo inmediatamente

Kurt: El papito me dio más trabajo

Blaine: A mi también el papá

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Te amo, y yo quiero que nuestra relación vaya muy en serio, le has dado vida a mi casa, la has llenado de risas, alegría, amor

Kurt: ¿Solo a la casa?

Blaine: No también a mí

Kurt: La semana que entra cumplimos un mes

Blaine: El martes

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Tendremos que festejar

Kurt: Voy a estar en clases

Blaine: Al menos voy por ti y cenamos juntos fuera

Kurt: Ok, que mal novio te conseguiste

Blaine: Yo digo que me consiguieron uno muy bueno

Kurt: ¿Quién te lo consiguió?

Blaine: Mi hijo tuvo un excelente ojo

Kurt: Pues sí, definitivamente su papito era más guapo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Cuando andaba con… bueno me dijo que su papito era más guapo

Blaine: ¿Y no lo soy?

Kurt: No solo es más guapo, sino es un hombre maravilloso, te amo y te admiro mucho

Blaine: Yo también te amo y me has sorprendido

Kurt: Espero que para bien

Blaine: Si, te hicimos romper los paradigmas

Kurt: Yo soy inmensamente feliz de haberlos roto

Blaine: Los que no creo que lo sean son tus papás

Kurt: Se veía comprometedora la escena que vio Chandler

Blaine: Los dos en pijama

Kurt: Nadie duerme con jeans

Regresaron a la casa,

Blaine: La calefacción está arreglada ya

Kurt: Creo que podremos cada quien dormir en su cuarto

Blaine: Sino es que a Agustín le da otra pesadilla

Kurt: Mi niño, espero que no vuelva Chandler, sentía que me iba

Blaine: No era el único

Kurt: ¿Tú también?

Blaine: Si mi amor, ese día que fue en la noche, sino se iba rápido

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No solo iba a regresar con la patada de mi hijo

Kurt: Ahh, también iba a tener que darle correctivo al papito

Blaine: Es que

Kurt: No lo estoy justificando, pero después de estar cuatro años conmigo, imagínate me va a buscar y me descubre

Blaine: Con el novio en la misma casa, haciendo mil cosas que según no quería y por las apariencias durmiendo con él

Kurt: Lo cual si hemos hecho

Blaine: Pero solo hemos dormido, nosotros si somos honestos

Kurt: ¿Quién no lo es?

Blaine: Nick y Jeff

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Viven juntos desde diciembre

Kurt: Yo pensé que seguía cada quien en su casa

Blaine: Nop, justo el primer día que fue Chandler, me lo confesó, solo que para los papás de Jeff, nada sucede entre ellos

Kurt: Así que mintieron

Blaine: Según Jeff es una mentira blanca, para evitarse sermones

Kurt: Buena táctica

Blaine: Tú la quisiste usar cuando nos hicimos novios

Kurt: Si mi amor, pero fueron unos días, así que viviendo juntos los muchachitos

Blaine: Aja, dice que poco después que le dio el anillo, les pasó como nos ha sucedido a nosotros

Kurt: ¿Con los besos?

Blaine: Si y progresó la situación totalmente

Kurt: Es que ellos no tienen freno de mano

Blaine: Lo bueno es que mi hijo siempre está en la casa

Kurt: Si mi amor, te amo, gracias por la cena

Blaine: Y yo a ti, vamos a dormir, porque mañana nos levantan temprano

Subieron,

Kurt: Que descanses

Blaine: Tú también, mi besito

Kurt: Si, buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó, Kurt por más que quiso no hacer ruido, Agustín alcanzó a escuchar,

Agustín: Papitos

Los dos se vieron y se rieron,

Kurt: Gracias que el freno de mano estaba despierto

Blaine: Si mi amor. Ven para acá pequeñito

Blaine lo cargó,

Blaine: Me lo llevo para que duerma conmigo

Kurt: Está bien, buenas noches mi niño

Agustín: Buenas noches papá

Blaine: Nos vemos en un rato

Kurt: Si mi amor

Kurt fue por sus cremas y luego se acostó,

Kurt: Esos besos mi amor

Blaine: ¿Nos sucederá como a Nick y Jeff?

Kurt: Yo creo que contigo no me importaría

Blaine: Te amo

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, enero y febrero se fueron, dando paso a Marzo, las cosas en la casa de Blaine seguían cambiando con cada día que pasaba Kurt ahí, era como si realmente fueran una familia, hacía un mes que había entrado a una consultora, pero la mayor parte del trabajo lo hacía en su casa, por lo que no tenía problemas para seguir al pendiente de Agustín

A Blaine como una semana después de que entró a trabajar, se le ocurrió ver la posibilidad de contratar una niñera, no quería cargarle la mano, porque eran novios, pero sentía que todo lo que hacía no eran sus responsabilidades, la noche que le dijo lo de la niñera, Kurt se puso a llorar,

Blaine: Mi amor, ¿por qué lloras?

Kurt: ¿Para qué quieres una niñera?

Blaine: Para que te ayude con Agustín

Kurt: No hace falta, Camelia y Caridad lo hacen

Blaine: Sí, pero

Kurt: ¿Pero qué?

Blaine: Siento que son muchas responsabilidades que no te corresponden

Kurt: Ya vamos de nuevo a eso, es algo que disfruto

Blaine: Andas vuelto loco entre el trabajo, la escuela, la casa y mi hijo

Kurt: No es cierto

Blaine: Casi no duermes, te ves cansado

Kurt: Es que de repente acoplarme resultó difícil, pero ya lo hice, y Agustín no necesita niñera, tiene a su papá

Blaine: ¿Me amas?

Kurt: Si mucho, no quiero niñera ni menos niñero

Blaine: OK, vamos a compartir las responsabilidades de la casa y de mi hijo

Kurt: Eso me suena mejor

Blaine: Para que tengas espacio para mi

Kurt: Siempre tengo espacio para mi novio

La plática resultó algo larga, se repartieron las responsabilidades y la forma en que manejarían las cosas, como se lo dijo, no quería que se fuera corriendo y de ahí nació la mala idea de contratar una niñera; estaba tan sorprendido con Kurt, además de enamorado, cada día que pasaba se repetía la bendición que había sido que Kurt llegara a su vida.

Todas las mañanas Kurt lo iba a despertar, se había hecho como una costumbre, ya los meses de frío comenzaban a terminarse, y el amor entre ellos iba aumentando cada día más,

Kurt: Arriba amor, también te tengo que despertar a ti

Blaine: Voy, te atrapé

Kurt: Siempre me tiras a la cama cuando te despierto

Blaine: Es que te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Que rico es sentirte aquí conmigo

Blaine lo tenía abrazado y lo besó,

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Perdón, no te rías

Kurt: Cuantos perdones no me has pedido estos dos meses

Blaine: Oops

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Ya me arrugaste el saco

Blaine: Perdón

Kurt: Ayy mi amor, arriba, se les va a hacer tarde y yo tengo que ir a dejar mi proyecto

Blaine: Perdón de nuevo mi amor ya voy

Los dos se levantaron, Blaine no con muchas ganas,

Kurt: ¿Estás muy casando?

Blaine: Algo

Kurt: Mira, sigue durmiendo yo llevo a Agustín

Blaine: Claro que no, tú no tienes mejor cara que yo, vete a arreglar, ¿a qué hora tienes la entrega de tu proyecto?

Kurt: A las diez, me tengo que ir como cuarto para las nueve porque es lejos

Blaine: Tú vete tranquilo

Kurt: Son cuarto para las ocho Blaine, Agustín ya está arreglado y lo dejé desayunando con Camelia

Blaine: No te preocupes

Kurt: Acuérdate que están arreglando la calle de la entrada del Colegio y hay que rodearlo

Blaine: Vamos a llegar bien

Kurt: Te vas con cuidado

Blaine: Tú también

Kurt: Adiós

Blaine: Eyy

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Mi beso

Kurt se regresó y lo besó,

Blaine: Estuvo muy chiquito

Kurt: Ya me voy

Blaine: Hoy no viniste en pijama a despertarme

Blaine lo besó y le hizo cosquillas,

Kurt: Ayy ya

Blaine: Ohh ves

Kurt: Se me va a hacer tarde

Blaine: No joven arquitecto, váyase que yo me hago cargo de mi hijo

Kurt: Acuérdate que es nuestro

Blaine: Podría serlo

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: OK, ya no digo nada

Kurt: No quiero correr y tropezar por los dos, te amo mucho

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Apúrate porque la maestra de Agustín anda brava

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Es una larga historia, si llega tarde no lo dejarán entrar

Blaine: Captado el dato

Kurt se terminó de arreglar, cuando iba bajando las escaleras,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Estamos a tiempo todavía

Kurt: OK, yo voy por Agustín

Blaine: Si no te da tiempo me hablas

Kurt: Si mi amor

En la sala Agustín esperaba a que bajara Blaine,

Kurt: Adiós mi niño

Agustín: Adiós papá

Kurt: Te portas bien, sube a apurar a tu papito porque si no te quedas sin ir a la escuela

Agustín: Ahh, si papá

Kurt: Bueno dame un beso

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt se fue, pero el niño no subió a apurar a Blaine, al contrario se quedó jugando muy tranquilo abajo,

Blaine: Agustín

Agustín: Aquí estoy

Él vio el reloj,

Blaine: Ya no fuiste a clases

Agustín: Si

Blaine: Kurt me va a matar, te vas a tener que ir conmigo a la oficina

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: ¿Me la vas a destrozar?

Agustín: Me voy a portar bien

Blaine: Por favor

Cuando iban saliendo,

Camelia: Señor, ¿vienen a comer?

Blaine: Yo creo que si Camelia, se me hizo tarde para llevar a Agustín a la escuela

Camelia: ¿Lo va a dejar aquí?

Blaine: ¿Te dijo que hicieras algo Kurt?

Sí, el señor me pidió que sacudiera el estudio porque se sentía mucho polvo, aspirara la alfombra y también que le separara la ropa que se debe llevar a la tintorería, que ayudara a Caridad con la comida,

Blaine: OK, entonces me lo llevo a la oficina

Agustín: Me voy con mi papito

Blaine: Camelia si llega a hablar Kurt le dices que no lo llevé al kínder y que está conmigo en la oficina, que me llame para allá

Camelia: Sí señor, que tengan un buen día

Ni hablar, se tuvo que llevar a Agustín a la oficina,

Blaine: Te pones a dibujar ahí sentadito

Agustín: Aja

Él le dio unas hojas y plumones, el niño se entretuvo dibujando, ni parecía que estaba ahí, Blaine se sorprendió las pocas veces que lo llegó alguna vez a tener ahí, era un torbellino, probablemente era porque en esos días andaba con Elijah y el niño no lo tragaba, a eso de las doce y media,

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Se te hizo tarde

Blaine: Hola, ¿cómo te fue?

Kurt: Bien gracias, quedaron contentos con mi trabajo

Blaine: Felicidades, ¿dónde estás?

Kurt: ¿Dónde crees?

Él vio el reloj,

Blaine: Afuera de la escuela de Agustín

Kurt: Si y me informan que no vino a clases

Blaine: Es que se me hizo tarde

Kurt: ¿Está contigo?

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: ¿Lo vas a traer a la hora de la comida?

Blaine: ¿Estás enojado?

Kurt: ¿Cómo está tu oficina?

Blaine: Sin un rasguño, se ha pasado la mañana dibujando

Kurt: Ayy mi amor, pero te dije que te apuraras

Blaine: Lo sé pero bueno, estuvo aquí conmigo

Kurt: Va a tener una tarde muy larga

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque tiene que hacer lo que hicieron en la escuela más su tarea

Blaine: Oops

Kurt: Si y tú le vas a ayudar

Blaine: Ok, pero ¿no estás enojado?

Kurt: Debería

Kurt entró a la oficina,

Agustín: Papá

Blaine: No que afuera de la escuela de Agustín

Kurt: Estuve ahí hace cuarenta y cinco minutos

Blaine: Lo siento

Agustín: Mira lo que dibujé

Kurt: Muy bonitos, tendrás muchas cosas que hacer en la tarde mi niño

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Por haber faltado a clases

Agustín: Mi papito salió tarde

Blaine: Me siento niño regañado, aunque se me hizo tarde, ¿no merezco un saludo?

Kurt: Si amor

Se estaban besando cuando,

Nick: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Hola

Nick: Tienes a toda la familia aquí

Los dos se miraron, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Si tengo a toda la familia aquí

Nick: Y usted jovencito, ¿no me viene a saludar?

Agustín: Sip, hola

Nick: No destrozaste la oficina de tu papito

Blaine: Eso que lo tuve toda la mañana en ella

Nick: Dios está en pie

Kurt: Nick, mi niño es un angelito

Agustín: Si papá

El niño fue y lo abrazó,

Nick: Es que no te tocó conocer al angelito, en su faceta de diablito

Agustín: Papito vamos a comer los tres

Kurt: ¿Tienes cosas que hacer mi amor?

Blaine: No y tú

Kurt: Tampoco, vamos a comer a la casa

Blaine: Le dije a Caridad que nos hiciera de comer

Nick: ¿No invitan a este huérfano de familia a comer?

Kurt: Ayy Nick

Nick: Jeff anda fuera en un seminario, ya me acostumbré a comer con él

Blaine: ¿Qué dices lo invitamos?

Kurt: Claro que si

Blaine: Ya escuchaste a mi hermoso novio, estás cordialmente invitado a comer

Estuvieron un rato más en la oficina, lo que aprovechó Kurt para que Agustín avanzara en su tarea, cuando llegaron a la casa, ellos dos subieron a dejar las cosas del niño y a cambiarlo, por mientras,

Nick: Esas flores

Blaine: A Kurt le gusta tener flores en la sala

Nick: Veo cambios en tu casa

Blaine: Si

Nick: Y en ti

Blaine: Estoy muy feliz

Nick: Ya casi van para tres meses

Blaine: Así es Nick

Nick: Agustín se porta muy bien, tu oficina quedó como si no hubiera estado ahí

Blaine: Siempre que le digo algo de su conducta, me dice que se porta bien porque tiene a su papá

Nick: Lo quiere mucho

Blaine: Y yo lo amo

Nick: No pues yo escucho campanas de bodas muy pronto

Blaine: Claro, las tuyas en tres meses más o menos

Nick: Si las mías se van a oír, pero presiento que también las tuyas

Blaine: Siento que Kurt no quiere casarse conmigo

Nick: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Le he dicho, pero siento que todavía no quiere dar ese paso

Nick: Yo siento que sí

Kurt iba bajando con Agustín y alcanzó a oír lo que platicaban, solo que Blaine estaba de espaldas y no lo vio,

Blaine: Yo espero que realmente quiera, lo amo y me siento tan feliz de tenerlo conmigo

Kurt: Tú y yo vamos a hablar en la noche

Blaine: ¿Me escuchaste?

Kurt: Sí

Blaine: Nick, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

Nick: Porque Kurt me vio con cara de ni se te ocurra decirle que lo estoy oyendo

Kurt llegó abajo y lo abrazó,

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: ¿Te quedas?

Blaine: Tengo que regresar a la oficina

Kurt: ¿No tenías de castigo ayudarlo con su tarea por no haberlo llevado a su escuela?

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: Mi amor te lo dije de broma, hará la tarea conmigo

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Nick: Tanta miel, ven Agustín vamos a la sala

Agustín: Si padrino

Los dos se quedaron solos,

Blaine: Me voy a quedar con ustedes toda la tarde

Kurt: ¿No tienes pendientes en la oficina?

Blaine: Mañana me pongo al corriente

Kurt: Luego se te acumulan las cosas

Blaine: Me imagino que has de tener algo que hacer y fue mi culpa que Agustín no llegara a clases

Kurt: Tendré mañana un round con su maestra

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque desde hace unos días, le ha estado poniendo malas calificaciones a Agustín y lo ha castigado sin razones de peso

Blaine: Mi hijo es travieso

Kurt: Como cualquier niño, pero ella lo castiga nada más porque voló la mosca

Blaine: Está bien, vamos a comer

Kurt: Si mi amor, sino nuestro invitado dirá qué cosas de nosotros

Nick: ¡LO ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Kurt: ¿Ves?

Blaine se quedó toda la tarde con ellos, entre los dos ayudaron a Agustín a hacer todas las actividades que sus compañeros hicieron en clase y además su tarea,

Kurt: Acabamos rápido

Blaine: De premio un helado para los tres

Kurt: Pero chiquito, porque no quiero que se enferme Agustín

Blaine: No mi amor verás que no se enfermará

Kurt: Bueno, vamos

En la noche, ya que Agustín se había dormido, estaban en la sala platicando,

Blaine: ¿Cómo te fue en tu proyecto?

Kurt: Bien te dije en la mañana

Blaine: Sí, pero no me platicaste a fondo, ¿cómo te sentiste?

Kurt: Un poco nervioso, sentía que me lo regresaban como la vez pasada

Blaine: Solo te pidieron que hicieras unos ajustes

Kurt: Me siento tan feliz de estar trabajando ahí

Blaine: ¿Y de estar aquí?

Kurt: Ahí vas

Blaine: Es que

Kurt: Te amo, y no me pesa nada de lo que hago aquí, se compensa con tu amor y el de mi hijo

Blaine: ¿Cómo te voy a pagar lo que haces por nosotros?

Kurt: Un beso compensaría todo

Blaine: ¿Solo un beso?, yo pensaba llevarte a cenar

Kurt: También se acepta la cena

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, por cierto, hablamos de lo que escuché en la tarde

Blaine: Este

Kurt: Blaine, te dije que diéramos tiempo para que creciera nuestra relación, eso no significa que no me quiera casar

Blaine: Es que yo sé de buena fuente que le huyes al matrimonio

Kurt: Ahh, no, le huía al matrimonio, simplemente estaba convencido que no iba a funcionar con Chandler

Blaine: Que bueno que estabas convencido de ello

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine: Porque así llegaste a mi vida

Kurt: Y soy muy feliz de haber llegado

Blaine: Yo que lo hayas hecho

Kurt: Así que deja de estar haciéndote malas ideas, ¿OK?

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: Te amo y nuestra relación va en serio

Blaine: ¿Tú qué dices?

Kurt: Si, ¿y tú?

Blaine: También

Kurt: Entonces, solo te pido que demos un poco de tiempo para que nos sigamos conociendo

Blaine: Creo que yo ya te conozco, aunque sea poco el tiempo, lo más importante te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, pero por bien de todos no hay que correr

Blaine: Lo sé, solo que a veces

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Como a medio día que Nick dijo que tenía a toda la familia en la oficina

Kurt: Somos una familia

Blaine: Nos falta un poquito para serlo

Kurt: Si

Blaine lo besó, y de pronto sus manos comenzaron a moverse de una forma que,

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Creo que es peligroso que nos quedemos tú y yo platicando solos en la noche

Kurt: Yo no te detuve

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: ¿Qué dije?

Blaine: Vamos a dormir

Kurt: Excelente idea

Los dos se empezaron a reír, el resto de la semana Kurt se encargó de llevar a Agustín, al igual que la semana siguiente, sus pláticas de las noches se estaban haciendo muy peligrosas,

Kurt: Otra vez

Blaine: Ya nos está pasando muy seguido

Kurt: Si Blaine

Blaine: Lo siento, no quiero que

Kurt: Mejor vamos a dormirnos

Blaine: Si

Esa era la frase con que casi todas las noches se despedían, Blaine se sentía mal, no quería que Kurt se fuera a sentir incómodo, pero estaba resultando algo difícil tenerlo cerca y contenerse, cuando regresó de dejar a Agustín, Blaine todavía estaba en la casa, la noche anterior las cosas habían pasado a un punto que,

Kurt: ¿Todavía no te vas?

Blaine: Te estaba esperando

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Creo que me pasé de la raya

Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: En ese caso los dos nos pasamos

Blaine: ¿Los dos?

Kurt: Como te dije hace dos semanas, yo no te detuve

Blaine: ¿Eso cómo lo debo de tomar?

Kurt: A que creo que nuestros sentimientos están siendo muy fuertes

Blaine: Eso es peligroso

Kurt: Pero no malo

Blaine: No, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, vete a trabajar que llegarás tarde

Blaine: No te preocupes, pero quería hablar contigo

Kurt: Ya, dejemos eso por la paz

Blaine: Es que no quiero que te sientas incómodo, y

Kurt: Para nada me siento de esa forma

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, sé que las cosas se nos han salido de las manos y tal vez digamos que no sea correcto

Blaine: Ayy

Kurt: Mi amor, no te pongas rojo

Blaine: Es que siento que ayer las cosas estuvieron a punto

Kurt: Pero nuestro freno de mano tuvo a bien despertarse

Blaine: ¿Sino qué hubiera pasado?

Kurt: Mejor no me preguntes, vete tranquilo

Blaine: OK, ¿no estás molesto?

Kurt: Para nada, cuídate

Blaine: Un beso

Kurt: Si mi amor, y de verdad no me siento ni molesto o incómodo

Blaine: Bueno ya me voy, solo quería platicar contigo, ayer no pudimos

Kurt: No

Blaine: Ahora quien está rojo

Kurt: Ya vete a trabajar

El miércoles Blaine tuvo que viajar, en el camino,

Nick: ¿Cómo es la vida en familia?

Blaine: Muy diferente desde que Kurt está con nosotros

Nick: Agustín se porta muy bien

Blaine: A parte de eso, cuando vamos a pasear u organizan algo en la escuela de Agustín

Nick: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Antes me sentía raro de ir yo solo, y ahora Kurt siempre nos acompaña, además cuando se les ocurre organizar actividades, lo hubieras visto

A él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Nick: Me imagino que es feliz

Blaine: Si, presume a su papá en todo y Kurt lo trata con tanto cariño, se preocupa tanto por él

Nick: Tuviste mucha suerte

Blaine: ¿Suerte?

Nick: A parte de Elijah, intentaste varias relaciones

Blaine: Ninguna funcionó, mi hijo no me ayudaba

Nick: Era muy divertido verlos salir corriendo

Blaine: Como no eran tus novios los que espantaba

Nick: Pero nuestro candidato salió muy bueno

Blaine: Sí, es un hombre maravilloso

Nick: Dios mío, hace unos meses

Blaine: Me odiaba creo yo

Nick: Y ahora te ama

Blaine: Si y ese amor se está haciendo muy intenso

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nada, no me hagas caso

Nick: A ver explícame

Blaine: Nada, simplemente estas dos semanas casi a diario cuando nos quedamos platicando

Nick: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Pues progresan mucho nuestros besos

Nick: Ummm

Blaine: Tengo que respetarlo, lo amo y se lo prometí a sus papás

Nick: Es que a ti solo se te ocurre prometer eso

Blaine: No me ayudes Nick

Nick: Bueno ya

Llegaron al restaurante, estuvieron todo el día revisando la remodelación que se estaba llevando a cabo, al poco rato sonó el celular de él,

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Mi amor, ¿llegaste bien?

Blaine: Si, estamos ya en el restaurante

Kurt: Que bueno, ¿cómo va todo?

Blaine: Hay algunas cosas que no nos cuadran, pero ya venimos a poner orden

Kurt: Siempre son buenas las revisiones, no te interrumpo más, ya casi tengo que ir por Agustín

Blaine: ¿Sigue con la gripa?

Kurt: Si, no lo iba a llevar a clases, pero insistió, al rato le hablo a Jeff para que lo venga a revisar

Blaine: Mi amor, te adoro, gracias por querer tanto a mi hijo

Kurt: No me tienes que dar las gracias, recuerda que también es casi mío, ¿a qué hora regresas?

Blaine: Esperemos que a eso de las ocho estemos en L.A.

Kurt: Bueno, te vienes con cuidado

Blaine: Si amor

En cuanto colgó de hablar con Kurt,

Nick: De verdad derraman miel

Blaine: Gracias

Nick: Vamos a trabajar

Blaine: OK

A eso de las siete de la noche,

Nick: Yo siento que nos vamos hasta mañana

Blaine: Si Nick, ya es tarde y aunque no es lejos, para qué arriesgarnos

Nick: No habrá plática esta noche

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Nada

Blaine: Ahh, no te hubiera contado

Nick: Solo era un comentario, no te enojes

Blaine: Le voy a hablar a mi novio

Nick: Más parece tu esposo, a cada rato te reportas

Blaine: Se preocupa por mí, y Agustín tiene gripa

Nick: Ni yo que me voy a casar le aviso donde estoy

Blaine: Gracioso

Nick: Te dejo solo para que te reportes a gusto

Blaine: Que amable de tu aparte amigo

Él le habló,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Buenas noches mi amor

Kurt: ¿Dónde andas?

Blaine: Estamos acá todavía

Kurt: Pensé que venías en carretera

Blaine: No, voy a quedarme, apenas vamos terminando y no queremos tomar carretera, estamos cansados los dos

Kurt: Está bien, me tenías preocupado

Blaine: Es que esperaba terminar la revisión de la remodelación y poder regresar

Kurt: ¿Hay problemas?

Blaine: Hay unos acabados que no están bien, ¿cómo sigue Agustín?

Kurt: Con algo de fiebre

Blaine: ¿Fue Jeff a verlo?

Kurt: Si, lo revisó, dice que es normal, por el cambio de clima, me recomendó que no fuera a clases mañana y estuviera en reposo, tomando muchos líquidos

Blaine: ¿Entonces mañana no irá a clases?

Kurt: Se quedará aquí con su papá, está feliz

Blaine: Tú tienes mucho trabajo

Kurt: No

Blaine: Pasado mañana entregas tu maqueta

Kurt: Me va a ayudar a armarla, no te preocupes

Blaine: ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Kurt: No sé, ¿qué harías?

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, ya es tarde, descansa, ¿mañana te regresas?

Blaine: Si mi amor como a medio día

Kurt: Bueno, te vienes con cuidado y me avisas cuando salgas de allá

Blaine: Si, que descanses

Kurt: Tú también

Blaine: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Afortunadamente la gripa de Agustín fue pequeña, al otro día se quedó con Kurt,

Kurt: A ver me vas a ayudar

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Ve por el pegamento que está en el estudio

Estaban en la sala armando la maqueta cuando Blaine llegó,

Blaine: ¿Quién vive?

Los dos lo fueron a recibir,

Kurt: No me hablaste

Blaine: Es que me pude venir antes, mi besito

Kurt: Mi amor

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes Agustín?

Agustín: Bien, estuve con mi papá

Blaine: Con los cuidados del papá, se le fue hasta la gripa

Kurt: No exageres

El resto del día se la pasaron los tres juntos, antes de dormir,

Kurt: Me retiro, ¿te quedas?

Blaine: Está bien mi amor, yo voy a revisar unas cosas, ¿el sábado tienes clase?

Kurt: Este sábado si

Blaine: Como el anterior no tuviste

Kurt: Es que mi maestro tenía que dar un curso

Blaine: Bueno, vete a descasar, y gracias

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Por cuidar y querer a mi hijo

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Me platicó que estuviste al pendiente de él todo el día

Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, el sábado te voy a robar para mi

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Te lo diré el sábado, hay dos cosas que quiero festejar contigo

Kurt: Está bien, bueno beso de buenas noches

Blaine: Dios un día de estos

Kurt: Mejor me voy a dormir

Blaine: Si, cierra la puerta

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Para qué tentar al diablo

Kurt: De cuando acá eres diablo

Blaine: ¿No lo soy?

Kurt: Nop, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

* * *

_Elbereth3: Tienes tooooda la razón! Está todo muy calmado, todos muy felices… por ahora ahahah :3_

_Son las 6 am, intentaré dormir, con la tv prendida :( jajaja_

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

-Cumpleaños de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine: ¿Quisieras convertirte en mi esposo?


	14. Cap 14

**— 14 —  
**

El sábado cuando salió de sus clases,

Blaine: Hola mi amor

Kurt: Hola, ¿y mi niño?

Blaine: Se fue con su padrino

Kurt: ¿Se fue?

Blaine: Bueno lo mandé toda la tarde con su padrino y su doctor favorito

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque quería toda tu atención para mí

Kurt: ¿Algún motivo en especial?

Blaine: Te dije que quería celebrar dos cosas

Kurt: ¿Qué cosas?

Blaine: La primera, ¿te dice algo tres meses?

Kurt: Tres meses, umm déjame pensar, no

Blaine: Ahh, ¿y veintiséis años?

Kurt: Menos

Blaine: No pues sí

Kurt no aguataba la risa,

Kurt: ¿Qué traes ahí?

Blaine: Adivina

Kurt: Quiero ver

Blaine: No seas tramposo

Blaine se movió para no permitir que viera lo que llevaba,

Kurt: Ayy ya vi

Blaine: Espero que te gusten

Kurt: Están hermosas

Blaine: ¿Mi novio se querrá ir a comer conmigo?

Kurt: ¿Los dos solitos?

Blaine: Si, ¿no te dijo nada tres meses y veintiséis años?

Kurt: Pues, lo primero podría ser los meses que llevo de clases, ahh no, llevo dos

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: ¿Qué será?

Blaine: Chistoso

Kurt: Ahh, tal vez, umm podría ser

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Los tres meses hermosos de ser tu novio y que cumpliremos el martes

Blaine: Bingo, lotería

Kurt: Que lindo, pensé que no te ibas a acordar, con tanto trabajo que tuviste en la semana

Blaine: Yo, tú también, con tu brillante idea de trabajar

Kurt: Un mes fue suficiente de la beca de mi novio, afortunadamente encontré algo que se adecuaba a mis posibilidades y necesidades

Blaine: Estás vuelto loco todo el día

Kurt: No es cierto

Blaine: ¿Vamos a comer?

Kurt: Si, porque me muero de hambre

Blaine: Pues joven hermoso, no se diga más, a comer, a ver dame tus cosas

Kurt: Gracias, ¿qué era lo de los veintiséis años?

Blaine: Mi cumpleaños adelantado

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mi cumpleaños es el 21 de marzo

Kurt: Oops, el lunes

Blaine: Si, pero como siempre en la semana estamos muy apurados, quise festejarlo antes

Kurt: Pero el lunes partimos pastel y te doy tu regalo

Blaine: No hay mejor regalo que tú

Kurt se puso rojo y lo besó,

Kurt: Te amo, han sido tres meses tan lindos a tu lado

Blaine: Yo también te amo, y han sido unos meses espectaculares

Lo llevó a un restaurante muy agradable,

Kurt: Me hubieras avisado para arreglarme más

Blaine: Te ves hermoso así

Kurt: De verdad que con los meses suenan mejor tus piropos

Blaine: Será porque los he estado practicando

Kurt: Se fueron volando tres meses

Blaine: Si, con tantas cosas que han sucedido

Kurt: Todas buenas

Blaine: Casi ahorcas a la maestra de Agustín

Kurt: Fue su culpa, comenzó con sus discriminaciones

Blaine: Yo creo que pensó que ya no estabas tú

Kurt: Ahh pero se equivocó

Blaine: Tienes unas ojeritas

Kurt: ¿No que me veía hermoso?

Blaine: Pero con ojeras

Kurt: Estuvo pesada la semana

Blaine: Se juntó todo

Kurt: Si, entregar el proyecto en la consultora, los exámenes y Agustín se nos enfermó

Blaine: Yo estando fuera

Kurt: Una noche que te quedaste fuera

Blaine: Pero justo esa noche a mi hijo se le ocurrió enfermarse

Kurt: Es que comienza a cambiar el clima, es normal, solo fue una gripa

Blaine: No te despegaste de su lado y se quedó contigo al día siguiente

Kurt: Me ayudó a armar la maqueta que tenía que entregar, ya que no fue al kínder, y me llegaron los refuerzos a medio día

Blaine le acarició la mejilla,

Blaine: ¿Todavía no quieres salir corriendo?

Kurt: ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Blaine: Porque definitivamente estar a mi lado es

Kurt: Hermoso, punto

Blaine: Complicado diría yo

Kurt: Te dije hace dos meses casi, me agradan las complicaciones, si las cosas son difíciles se disfrutan más

Blaine: Podrías tener un noviazgo con alguien que no tuviera un hijo y tantas responsabilidades

Kurt: Ayy cada vez que me dices eso me enoja

Blaine: No te enojes

Kurt: Blaine, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Te lo dije cuando iniciamos, me agrada el papito y el hijo

Blaine: Ese pequeñito te adora

Kurt: Lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz, ¿y el papito?

Blaine: Te ama con todo su corazón

Kurt: Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón

Blaine: El hombre que no soñé

Kurt: Llevas tres meses con él, ¿cómo han sido?

Blaine: Fascinantes

Kurt: Gracias, está muy bonito el lugar

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo ves?

Kurt: Ahí vas

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Ya nada más te faltó, no me das tu crítica

Blaine: Siempre es constructiva

Kurt: Feo

Le pegó con su dedo en la nariz, Blaine le sostuvo su mano y le dio un beso en ella,

Blaine: Me mandaron un ángel, en lugar de niñero

Kurt: Hasta niñero tuyo tuve que ser

Blaine: Algunos días te faltó poco para ahorcarme al hacerme el nudo de la corbata

Kurt: Umm, la verdad si

Blaine: Tan mal te caía

Kurt: Eras bien seco, ayy no sé cómo decirlo, inspeccionabas todo lo que hacía

Blaine: No tenías pinta de que fueras a poder controlar a mi hijo

Kurt: No lo controlé

Blaine: En eso tienes razón, te ganaste su cariño y le salvaste la vida

A Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Kurt le secó la lágrima que estaba a punto de rodar por su mejilla,

Kurt: Mi niño me hizo vencer ese miedo a las operaciones

Blaine: Tenías como un mes que habías llegado

Kurt: Si, pero Agustín te roba el corazón, por eso no comprendo como

Kurt cerró sus ojos,

Blaine: Lo dejo su papá

Kurt: Es que yo no soy su papá

Blaine: Si lo eres

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Realmente te has ganado eso a pulso, has estado con él, lo has querido con todo tu corazón, le has tenido paciencia, lo has cuidado y me lo reformaste

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Ya no tengo miedo de invitar a alguien a la casa, hemos tenido varias cenas y todas en santa paz, hasta lo pude tener un día en la oficina,

Kurt: ¿Antes tenías miedo?

Blaine: Organicé como dos cenas en la casa, justo cuando inicié con… bueno

Kurt: ¿Elijah?

Blaine: Si él

Kurt: ¿Qué hizo en las cenas mi angelito?

Blaine: Antes era un diablito

Kurt: Van cuatro cenas que haces con los accionistas en la casa, digo tu casa

Blaine: Nuestra casa

Kurt: Eso suena a que somos un matrimonio

Blaine: Casi

Kurt: OK, y mi niño se ha portado muy bien

Blaine: Es que si no siente que su papá lo deja de querer

Kurt: Lo quiero con todo mi corazón y eso no va a pasar, pero platícame las diabluras que hizo en esas cenas

Blaine: Esas dos noches fueron un desastre

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque Eli se encargó de todo

Kurt: ¿Qué con eso?

Blaine: Estuvo en la casa y Agustín estaba insoportable, sentía que se quedaba de planta

Kurt: No le agradaba ese papá que le buscaste

Blaine: Yo creo que eso de no agradarse era mutuo

Kurt: Tampoco Elijah quería a mi niño

Blaine: Varias veces me dio la indirecta de que un internado estaría bien para Agustín

Kurt: Si hubieras seguido con él, ¿lo hubieras mandado a un internado?

Blaine: Para nada, justo cuando llegaste me había puesto un ultimátum

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para irse a vivir a la casa, yo me hice el loco, mi hijo no lo podía ver ni en pintura, y me corrió a todas las niñeras

Kurt: A mí no me corrió

Blaine: Yo creo que en cuanto te vio se le vino a su cabecita un plan maléfico, eras diferente a todas su niñeras

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Hombre, joven, hermoso, simpático

Kurt: Te digo que mejoras

Blaine: Ya ves, salen solos con alguien como tú

Kurt: Ayy pero ¿plan maléfico?

Blaine: Hacer que su papito se enamorara perdidamente de su niñero

Kurt: ¿Lo logró?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: ¿Y eso fue maléfico?

Blaine: Así como tú dices que la maldición de Chandler resultó en una bendición

Kurt: ¿Tú qué dices?

Blaine: El plan maléfico de mi hijo resultó en un plan divino para mi

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Si te amo, ¿y tú a mí?

Kurt: Te amo mucho

Después de comer, fueron a dar una vuelta,

Blaine: Hay que bajar la comida

Kurt: Si, oye, no me platicaste las diabluras de mi niño

Blaine: Te quieres reír, verdad

Kurt: No me lo imagino haciendo travesuras

Blaine: Es que a ti no te ha hecho ni una

Kurt: Tengo suerte, espero que no me las haga, por lo poco que he oído son de alto calibre

Blaine: Altísimo diría yo, quieres oír la primera

Kurt: Soy todo oídos, ¿nos sentamos allá?

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: A ver dime

Blaine: En la primera, todo estaba arreglado para la cena, los platos puestos, la mesa arreglada, etc.

Kurt: Las cuatro cenas que yo he preparado

Blaine: Te han quedado mil veces mejor a ti

Kurt: Te digo que estás mejorando mucho

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: Bueno, llegaron los invitados, se suponía que él estaba dormido

Kurt: ¿No estaba en la cena?

Blaine: Camelia lo arregló, por eso se puso así, aparte de no tragar a Elijah

Kurt: No te entendí

Blaine: Camelia lo vistió para que estuviera en la cena, antes de que llegaran los invitados iban bajando y Elijah le dijo que se fuera a dormir

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si, era una cena de adultos, formal y muy importante, no dejaría que estropeara todos sus preparativos

Kurt: Dejaste que le dijera eso a mi niño

Blaine: No te enojes, yo no supe, lo hizo antes de que yo llegara de la oficina, a mí me dijo que Agustín estaba dormido ya, que no estaría en la cena

Kurt: Ayy, bueno sígueme contando

Blaine: Yo subí a verlo, se hizo el dormido, pero creo que solo estaba ultimando los detalles para su golpe de estado

Kurt: Que cosas dices

Blaine: Es la verdad, a mitad de la cena, mi hijo soltó su zoológico

Kurt: ¿Cuál zoológico?

Blaine: Es que cuando tú llegaste el zoológico había emigrado, por seguridad de todo aquel que fuera a la casa

Kurt: ¿Qué integraba el zoológico?

Blaine: Hacia un año que había entrado al kínder, y comenzó con lo de su papá, en un afán por digamos compensar la ausencia de Sebastián, le compré un perrito

Kurt: ¿Dónde está?

Blaine: Tuvo que emigrar, fue parte de su castigo

Kurt: Pobrecito, le quitaste a su mascota

Blaine: Es que no viste, a parte del perrito, el zoológico estaba formado por un conejo, dos lagartijas que atrapó con Camelia en el jardín, un gato, un hámster, dos tortugas, dos canarios, un perico

Kurt: Madre mía, sí que era zoológico, ¿los soltó así nada más?

Blaine: Lo hizo poco a poco y con ayuda

Kurt: ¿Quién lo ayudó?

Blaine: Nick

Kurt: No te creo

Blaine: Si, creo que él llegó cuando lo mandó a dormir, solo que no me quiso decir nada, prefirió apoyar a mi hijo en su boicot de la cena

Kurt: ¿Solo lo apoyó?

Blaine: Yo todavía considero que Nick fue el autor intelectual del boicot, aunque debo reconocer que mi hijo se pinta solo

Kurt: ¿Qué hicieron?

Blaine: Nick se fue al baño y de repente nos vimos inundados en la mesa del hámster, las tortugas y las lagartijas

Kurt: ¿Cómo llegaron a la mesa?

Blaine: Yo considero que las tortugas las llevaba Nick, las debió tomar cuando según fue al baño

Kurt: Dios mío, ¿y el resto de los animales?

Blaine: Las lagartijas fue Camelia

Kurt: ¿Y el hámster?, no me digas que Caridad

Blaine: Aja, no lo querían

Kurt: Creo que fue evidente esa noche

Blaine: Pero el alboroto no paró ahí, de pronto entraron volando el perico y los canarios

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Mi tía

Kurt: ¿quién metió al perrito, al gato y al conejo?

Blaine: Tu tía

Kurt: No, por favor

Blaine: Si, todas las señoras comenzaron a gritar como locas, los platos volaron, Caridad como no queriendo le tiró la ensalada o algo que llevaba a Elijah, con un pequeño empujón de Agustín

Kurt: Fue un verdadero desastre

Blaine: Y aún con ese antecedente, un mes antes que llegaras, me insistió para hacer otra, había que borrar la mala imagen que se habían llevado los accionistas

Kurt: ¿Qué soltó ahí?

Blaine: El Zoológico emigró al día siguiente, así que le había quitado esas armas mortales

Kurt: No exageres, habrá sufrido

Blaine: Se dieron a la tarea de capturar más lagartijas, gusanos y cucarachas

Kurt: Ayy Dios, te infestaron la casa

Blaine: Tuve que mandar fumigar la casa después de esa noche, estuvimos una semana en casa de mi tía

Kurt: Debo darme de santos que le caí bien

Blaine: No te acuerdas que ese día que estábamos hablando del trabajo, se abrazó a tus piernas

Kurt: Claro, iba llorando porque Elijah le había dicho mentiroso, me dio tanta ternura

Blaine: Él te tomó cariño muy rápido

Kurt: Hicimos química

Blaine: Con el papito hiciste química después

Kurt: ¿Mucha química?

Blaine: Sin el freno de mano

Kurt: Ya habríamos hecho reacción verdad

Blaine: ¿Sería malo hacer reacción?

Kurt: No lo sé, ¿tú qué opinas?

Blaine: Tampoco lo sé

Kurt: Te amo, y creo que la reacción podría darse

Blaine: Y yo a ti, por eso me gustaría que fuera después de casarnos

Kurt: ¿Cuando legalicemos nuestra familia?

Blaine: Exacto

Kurt: Está empezando a oscurecer

Blaine: Si mi amor, espero que te haya gustado nuestra pequeña celebración de tres meses

Kurt: Me la pasé muy bien, ¿y tú te la pasaste bien?

Blaine: A tu lado siempre disfruto estar

Kurt: Te digo que mejoras, y yo sigo siendo un novio muy despistado

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque nunca se me ocurrió preguntarte cuando era tu cumpleaños, hubiéramos organizado algo hoy

Blaine: Es hasta el lunes

Kurt: Mañana hacemos una comida en la casa para celebrarlo y el día de tu cumpleaños partimos pastel, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Si tú cocinas

Kurt: Bueno, ese será mi regalo, espero que salga bien

Blaine: Has aprendido a cocinar, la semana pasada te quedó delicioso

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el lugar al que te llevé?

Kurt: Si, estaba muy lindo y rica la comida, te esmeraste en buscarlo, al igual que los meses pasados,

Blaine: Hago lo que puedo, es hora de bajar de la nube

Kurt: ¿Cuál nube?

Blaine: Hay que regresar a la realidad

Kurt: Ayy Blaine

Blaine: A veces siento que en cualquier instante me dices que

Kurt: Eyy, te amo a ti y Agustín es como mi hijo

Blaine: Tal vez si buscáramos

Kurt: Ni se te ocurra, me voy a poner todo sentimental como la vez pasada

Blaine: Fue hace un mes

Kurt: Si, queriendo buscar niñera, mi hijo ya no necesita niñera, tiene a su papá

Blaine: Insisto tuvo un buen ojo al elegir a su papá

Kurt: Gracias, ¿a qué hora iban a llevar a Agustín?

Blaine: A las ocho

Kurt: Hay que regresar a la casa, estoy disfrutando mucho de tu compañía, pero extraño a mi angelito

Blaine: Yo también, gracias por llegar a mi vida

Kurt: A ti por dejarme estar en ella, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Cuando iban llegando, en el jardín Agustín jugaba, al verlos corrió,

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Hola mi niño

Kurt lo iba a cargar,

Blaine: Cuidado, te puede hacer daño

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: Andas como si hace tres meses no te hubieran operado

Kurt: Es que la operación se me olvidó con lo que me pidieron días después

Agustín: ¿Qué papá?

Kurt: Tu papito me pidió que fuera su novio

Agustín: Te quiero papá

Kurt: Y yo a ti mi niño

Blaine: ¿No hay saludo para el papito?, ni besito

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: Ya puro papá

Kurt: Shh

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Agustín: Mi familia

Los dos abrazaron al niño, cada vez que les decía que eran su familia, a los dos se les movía todo, aunque Kurt quería esperar un tiempo para no tropezar a medio camino, en tres meses se arrepentiría de no haberle tomado la proposición de casarse y legalizar su familia.

Nick: Llegaron los novios por fin

Jeff: ¿Cómo les fue?

Kurt: Bien, pasamos una tarde muy agradable, verdad mi amor

Blaine: Si

Nick: Oye Agustín ¿no le trajiste algo a tu papá?

Agustín: Si padrino, ven papá

Kurt: Ahora nos vemos

Jeff: Yo voy con ustedes, me gustó mucho lo que te va a regalar

Kurt: Si ven Jeff

Los tres entraron a la casa, en el jardín se quedaron Blaine y Nick,

Nick: Sirvió la cuidada del ahijado

Blaine: Muchas gracias por el favor, pude tener su atención completita para mí

Nick: De nada, ¿qué no te gusta compartirlo?

Blaine: Es que ve, ya me lo robaron

Nick: No te quejes, mi ahijado lo adora, me estafó con una cajita musical para su papá

Blaine: Ahh mi hijo, tú solapándolo siempre, luego me pasas cuanto fue

Nick: No te preocupes

Blaine: Siempre consintiéndolo

Nick: Al menos esto es más positivo, que solaparlo en sus travesuras

Blaine: Parecías niño siguiéndole el juego

Nick: Es que tu exnovio, era bien mala onda con mi ahijado y tú no veías las cosas claramente, sufrías un lapso de brutalidad

Blaine: Gracias, es que me sentía muy solo y de alguna manera quería aparte de tener un compañero

Nick: Darle un papá a mi ahijado

Blaine: Lo necesitaba

Nick: Si, pero él tuvo una mejor opción

Blaine: Le llegó la opción desempacadito de Clovis

Nick: Si, y lo bueno que empacamos el otro rumbo a NY, dejando el camino libre

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Oops, ya metí la pata

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Bueno, digamos que aconsejé un poco a mi ahijado

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Nick: Tu tía me platicó que a Elijah no le simpatizó Kurt

Blaine: En lo más mínimo

Nick: Es que es sumamente hermoso

Blaine: Oye, es mi novio

Nick: Yo me voy a casar

Blaine: ¿Cuál fue el consejo?

Nick: Agustín no espantó a Kurt, en primer lugar por la forma en que Kurt se portó con él Blaine: Le creyó

Nick: Ingrediente fundamental, él sentía que tú no le creías ya nada de lo que te decía

Kurt: Es que hizo muchas travesuras

Nick: Había que espantar al fulano este, pero no cedía

Blaine: Nick

Nick: Iba a querer mandar a mi ahijado a un internado

Blaine: Sobre mi cadáver

Nick: Y el mío, porque mi ahijado es alguien muy importante para mí

Blaine: Mi casa está completa

Nick: Ahora sí, mi ahijado y yo la supimos completar bien

Blaine: ¿La supieron?

Nick: Claro, porque en las primeras semanas, él al no ver a Eijah, y tener los cuidados de Kurt, me compartió la brillante idea de hacerlo tu esposo

Blaine: Los dos se querían librar de Eli

Nick: Aja, creíamos habernos librado él, con la presión que te quiso poner al irse y los empujones que les dábamos

Blaine: No nos tragábamos

Nick: ¿Y ahora?

Blaine: Lo amo Nick, como nunca imaginé que se podría amar

Nick: ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Blaine: Me voy a esperar unos meses para proponérselo, al menos que cumplamos los seis meses

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque Kurt tiene razón

Nick: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Debemos dar un poco de tiempo para que crezca nuestra relación y no tropecemos a medio camino, por los dos y por Agustín

Nick: Ustedes

Blaine: Dale

Nick: Oye tres meses viviendo en la misma casa, yo no hubiera aguantado

Blaine: Ha sido difícil, pero tenemos como decimos nuestro freno de mano, los dos nos amamos y yo quiero respetarlo, hasta que nos casemos

Nick: Suena bien en un mundo ideal, pero

Blaine: Ya hombre

Nick: OK, vamos a dentro

Más tarde, salieron de la recámara de Agustín después de estar jugando con él y leyéndole un cuento,

Kurt: Listo, se durmió, traía mucha pila

Blaine: Nada de pila, quería estar con su papá, porque el papito se lo robó todo el día

Kurt: Los dos son muy demandantes de tiempo, atención y amor

Blaine: ¿Nos quieres así?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Los dos se miraron, Blaine lo abrazó delicadamente, y Kurt se recargó en su pecho, de pronto sintió como lo besaba en el cuello, no se quitó, subió su mano y le hizo una acaricia lenta en su cabello, los dos suspiraron, Blaine buscó los labios de Kurt,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Blaine lo cargó y dio vuelta con él,

Kurt: Cuidado nos vamos a rodar por las escaleras

Blaine: Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Kurt: Es una buena idea

Blaine: Cierras tu puerta con llave

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque te amo mucho y no quiero cometer una

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Prometí respetarte y quiero cumplirlo

Kurt: Vamos a cumplir lo que prometimos los dos, porque yo también les dije que no sucedería nada

Blaine: Buenas noches, te amo

Kurt: Buenas noches, yo también te amo

Cada quien se fue a dormir a su cuarto, Kurt cerró su puerta, pero no con llave, se asombraba de lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando,

Kurt: Tres meses y quisiera dar un paso más contigo. Bueno dos, el mes pasado me dijo que nos casáramos igual que el primero, pero este no. Yo y mi brillante idea de dejar que creciera la relación, si el siguiente paso era ese o el otro, puede ser que el orden de los factores no altere el producto. Me dejaste entrar a tu familia, realmente ahora puedo decir que es nuestra familia. Mejor me duermo, te amo

Blaine se fue a su recámara y se acostó,

Blaine: Cada día es más difícil. Solo tres meses más mi amor y te pido que te cases conmigo, a finales de Junio lo haré, serán tres meses muy largos, pero valdrá la pena, nuestra relación va a crecer. Llegaste a completar mi familia, más que completarla a hacer una verdaderamente.

El lunes temprano,

Kurt: Ven mi niño

Agustín: ¿A dónde papá?

Kurt: Vamos a despertar a tu papito

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Es su cumpleaños, hay que cantarle

Agustín: ¿El pastel?

Kurt: Está allá afuera ven

Los dos entraron al cuarto de Blaine que todavía se encontraba dormido, Kurt llevaba en las manos el pastel con las velitas, muy despacio le dijo,

Kurt: A la cuenta de tres

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Uno, dos, tres

Agustín Y Kurt: _Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Blaine, que los cumplas feliz._

Agustín: Papito

Blaine se despertó y se levantó, el niño lo abrazó, Kurt se acercó con cuidado porque llevaba el pastel, le dio un beso,

Kurt: Felicidades

Blaine: Gracias

Una gran emoción lo embargó, lo abrazó,

Kurt: Cuidado que se cae el pastel

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt. Y yo a ti

Agustín: Papito sóplalas

Blaine: Si hijo

Kurt: Tienes que pedir un deseo

Blaine: El deseo que siempre quise ya me lo cumplieron

Kurt: Anda pídelo y sóplalas

Blaine: Deseo que podamos legalizar pronto nuestra familia

Kurt: Mi amor

Él le sopló a las velas,

Agustín: Ya podemos comer

Los dos se rieron

Blaine: ¿Tienes algo qué hacer?

Kurt: No, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque quiero festejar mi cumpleaños

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo quieres festejar?

Blaine: Con toda mi familia

Kurt: Vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños como tú quieras

Blaine: Agustín

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: No vas a ir a clases

Agustín: Siiii

Kurt: Vamos a vestirnos para bajar a desayunar, felicidades

Blaine: Gracias

Se arreglaron y los tres bajaron, la mesa del comedor ya estaba puesta con todo para un desayuno,

Blaine: ¡Que rico!

Kurt: Espero que te guste

Blaine: Tú lo hiciste

Kurt: Con un poco de ayuda de Caridad, pero si

Blaine: Mi amor, gracias

Kurt: Te quería festejar y como me imaginé que te ibas a tomar el día libre

Blaine: ¿Por qué son siete lugares?

En eso tocaron la puerta,

Kurt: Agustín ¿vas a abrir?

Agustín: Si papá

Se quedaron ellos dos solos en el comedor, Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: ¿Sabes hace cuanto no celebraba mi cumpleaños?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Dejé de querer celebrar mi cumpleaños desde que tenía como doce años, porque cada año que cumplía me sentía mal de no tener a mis padres conmigo, aunque estaba mi tía, me sentía solo

Kurt: ¿No te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?

Blaine: Ahora si lo quiero celebrar, porque tengo a una familia con quien compartirlo

Kurt: Te amo

Se estaban besando cuando entraron los invitados,

Nick: ¿Interrumpimos?

Blaine: Buenos días Nick

Nick: Buenos días festejado, un año más viejo

Blaine: Si, pero de unos meses para acá completamente feliz

Nick: A ver podemos felicitar al cumpleañero

Kurt: Si, ya lo acaparé

Blaine: Por mí no hay problema

Kurt: Deja que te feliciten por mientras voy por algunas cosas que faltaron a la cocina

María: ¿Necesitas ayuda sobrino?

Kurt: No tía, tomen asiento por favor

María: Gracias

En lo que Kurt iba a la cocina por el jugo que todavía no estaba en la mesa, los demás tomaron asiento,

Nick: Aquí va el novio

Blaine: Si, y de este lado mi hijo, arriba pequeño

Inés: Sobrino, la latosa de tu tía

Blaine: Gracia tía por insistir que le diera una oportunidad

Kurt regresaba con la jarra del jugo,

Kurt: ¿A quién le diste una oportunidad?

María: A ti sobrino

Kurt: Ahh, ¿estuvo bien darme la oportunidad?

Él se levantó, le quitó la jarra de jugo y la puso en la mesa,

Blaine: Muy bien amor, gracias por estar conmigo

Kurt: Te amo

Se besaron,

Nick: Las campanas se oyen cada día más cerca

Los dos se miraron, y se rieron, cada día que pasaban juntos era una odisea algunas veces, pero lo disfrutaban tanto, los dos se sentaron

Blaine: Si verdad Nick, se oyen muy cerca

Nick: A parte de las mías

Blaine: ¿Se escucharán cerca?

Blaine le acarició su mejilla,

Kurt: Yo creo que sí

María: Tus papás me van a querer matar

Kurt: ¿Por qué tía?

María: Porque… no me hagas caso

Kurt: Espero que les guste el desayuno, y gracias por venir a acompañarnos

Jeff: Gracias a ti por la invitación

Kurt: No Jeff, quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero fue desayuno

Blaine: Gracias mi amor, esto te quedó muy rico

Nick: Al igual que las cenas que has organizado

Kurt: Me estoy puliendo en esto de ser esposo

María: Sobrino

Kurt: ¿Qué dije?

Blaine: Yo oí muy bien

Kurt se puso rojo, y Blaine le dio un beso,

Blaine: Pronto

Kurt: Yo creo que si

Nick: Ahijado, ya no necesitamos soltar al zoológico

Agustín: No padrino

Kurt: Ahora no harán boicot

Inés: ¿Ya te platicó Kurt?

Kurt: Si, todo lo que hicieron varios de los que están en esta mesa

Jeff: Yo me salvo

Blaine: Si Jeff, pero supongo que si hubieras estado ya aquí

Jeff: También hubiera cooperado Blaine

Blaine: Me lo suponía

Desayunaron y después partieron el pastel que Kurt le había llevado a su cuarto, a las dos horas se quedaron solos los tres,

Blaine: ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Agustín: Vamos a los juegos

Kurt: Hijo, es cumpleaños de tu papito, él debe decidir que quiere hacer

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: No pongas esa carita, cuando sea tu cumpleaños

Agustín: Quiero fiesta

Kurt: Pues te haremos una fiesta muy bonita, ya lo verás

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Aja, ¿qué quieres hacer mi amor?

Blaine: No sé, vamos a dar una vuelta, tal vez podamos ir al cine

Kurt: OK

Fueron a una plaza y estuvieron dando una vuelta, entraron a la matinée a ver una película, siendo lunes no había muchas cosas que hacer, Kurt se formó para comprar los boletos mientras que Blaine llevaba a Agustín al baño, cuando entraron a la sala,

Blaine: ¿Cómo nos sentamos?

Kurt: En medio Agustín

Blaine: Si mi amor, ¿cuánto fue de los boletos?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Pero

Kurt: Yo invito

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Es tu cumpleaños

Blaine: Está siendo el mejor cumpleaños que jamás había tenido

Cuando salieron de la función,

Kurt: ¿Dónde quiere ir el festejado a comer?

Blaine: No sé mi amor

Kurt: A ver piensa

Blaine: Aquí cerca hay un restaurante de comida italiana

Agustín: A las hamburguesas

Kurt: Mi niño, ¿qué dijimos en la mañana?

Agustín: Es cumpleaños de mi papito

Kurt: En tu cumpleaños te hacemos las hamburguesas

Agustín: Sip

Kurt: ¿Quieres ir ahí?

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: Bien, pero yo voy a pagar

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es tu cumpleaños, y al igual que el cine, yo lo pago, ¿OK?

Blaine: ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Kurt: 21 de junio

Blaine: Ahh somos de la misma fecha

Kurt: Pero en diferente mes

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Pues vamos a comer

Fueron al restaurante, había juegos, así que en cuanto terminó de comer Agustín voló para allá, la mesa estaba cerca y desde ahí lo vigilaban,

Kurt: ¿En qué piensas?

Blaine: Pensé que jamás tendría un día así

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Festejar mi cumpleaños con una familia

Kurt: Pero tenías

Blaine: A mi hijo, a mi tía y mi amigo, pero me faltaba algo

Kurt: ¿Ya no te falta?

Blaine: Para nada, espero que jamás me vuelva a faltar

Kurt; Yo digo que no

Blaine: En la mañana cuando desayunamos

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo de pulirte

Kurt: Se me salió

Blaine: ¿Quisieras convertirte en mi esposo?

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Me falta el anillo, pero

Kurt: Llevamos tres meses, vamos a dejar que nuestra relación siga creciendo

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Unos meses más

Blaine: ¿Qué tantos meses?

Kurt: No sé, pero solo un poco más, no me agradan los noviazgos largos

Blaine: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Kurt: Considero que cuando andas mucho con una persona te haces a la idea de que ya la conoces y siento que eso trae problemas una vez casados

Blaine: Si no te agradan los noviazgos largos, ¿por qué anduviste tanto con Chandler?

Kurt: Porque más que mi novio, de verdad parecía solo un amigo

Blaine: ¿Y yo?

Kurt: Definitivamente

Kurt se puso rojo,

Blaine: ¿Por qué te pones rojo?

Kurt: Este mes hemos estado muy cerca de

Blaine: Mi hijo tiene un tino para despertarse

Kurt: ¿Eso es malo o bueno?

Blaine: ¿Tú qué opinas?

Kurt: No me respondas con una pregunta

Blaine: Quiero respetarte porque te amo y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien

Kurt: ¿Hacerlas bien?

Blaine: Es un decir, digamos que seguir el orden los factores

Kurt: ¿Cuál es el orden?

Blaine: Boda y después lo que hemos estado a punto de hacer

Kurt: ¿Ese es el orden de los factores?

Blaine: ¿No lo es?

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Por ahí dicen que el orden de los factores no altera el producto

Blaine: ¿Tú crees eso?

Kurt: Como te dije la otra vez, no sé si sea bueno o malo hacer reacción, solo que

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No debería decir esto

Blaine: Bueno, no lo digas, en unos meses nuestra relación habrá crecido lo suficiente para que aceptes casarte conmigo

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: ¿Muchos o pocos?

Kurt: Pocos diría yo

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en su casa, jugando con Agustín, en la noche aprovecharon que sus tías habían ido para salir los dos solos a cenar,

Kurt: Este día comimos mucho

Blaine: Y muy rico, sobretodo en el desayuno

Kurt: ¿Voy mejorando en la cocina?

Blaine: En todo mi amor

Kurt: Gracias, en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Agustín

Blaine: Así es, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque le quiero organizar su fiesta

Blaine: El año pasado solo le partimos un pastel y ya

Kurt: ¿Te molestaría ver tu jardín inundado de niños y juegos?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No ves que dijo que quería una fiesta

Blaine: Si

Kurt: El otro día andaba en una tienda buscando un material para mis proyectos y encontré esto

Blaine: Unas invitaciones con la imagen de Stich

Kurt: Le fascina

Blaine: ¿Qué estás pensando?

Kurt: En hacerle una bonita fiesta, el otro día vi una piñata de Stich y en ese mismo lugar vendían platos, servilletas, vasos y otras cosas para adornar

Blaine: Será una fiesta en grande

Kurt: ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Blaine: Si, con una condición

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Yo me hago cargo de los gastos

Kurt: A la mitad, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: ¿A la mitad?

Kurt: Tú pones la mitad de lo que se gaste y yo la otra mitad

Blaine: Mi amor no tienes obligación

Kurt: Desde luego que no es una obligación, porque lo que es de corazón, jamás puede ser eso

Blaine: Eres fantástico ¿lo sabías?

Kurt: Ayy gracias, me lo voy a creer

Blaine: Es la verdad, ¿tu cumpleaños es el 21 de junio?

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Ese día yo te festejaré

Kurt: OK

Blaine: Después del cumpleaños de Agustín es Semana Santa, ¿vas a trabajar?

Kurt: No tendré proyectos hasta después de Semana Santa en la consultora

Blaine: ¿En la escuela?

Kurt: Nos dan toda la semana, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque me gustaría que viajáramos de vacaciones los tres

Kurt: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: Puede ser a Clovis

Kurt: ¿Quieres ir ahí?

Blaine: Podrías ver a tus papás

Kurt: Está bien, pero igual y podríamos ir a otro lado

Blaine: No quieres que vayamos

Kurt: Si mi amor, pero

Blaine: ¿Hay un pero?

Kurt: ¿Cómo te lo explico?

Blaine: Supongo que como es

Kurt: Mi familia en general es de costumbres muy arraigadas, estar viviendo contigo digamos que no es aceptado por esas costumbres

Blaine: No ha sucedido nada entre nosotros

Kurt: Con el simple hecho de vivir en tu casa, no les parece

Blaine: ¿A todos?

Kurt: No solo a mis papás, son vacaciones y no quisiera que les hicieran alguna grosería, les hicieran malas caras o algo así

Blaine: Yo entiendo que no les agrade esta situación y también comprendería que me dijeran algo

Kurt: Tú lo entiendes, pero Agustín no lo hará

Blaine: Por lo de papá

Kurt: Si mi amor, y ves que anda todo mañosito todavía con lo de Chandler

Blaine: Es que sintió que se le iba su papá

Kurt: Lo dejó muy claro, y estaba dispuesto a luchar porque no se le fuera, hasta una patada le dio

Blaine: Poco faltó para que el papito hiciera lo mismo, no quería que se le fuera a ir el novio

Kurt: Pero es que ni el papá, ni el novio, se quiere ir a ningún lado, solo estar con los dos

Blaine: ¿Con nosotros?

Kurt: Si, ¿quieres que salgamos de vacaciones los tres?

Blaine: Si, ¿irías?

Kurt: Yo encantado, ¿dónde quieres que vayamos?

Blaine: Podríamos ir a Disney

Kurt: Eso es caro

Blaine: Yo invito

Kurt. Umm

Blaine: Por favor, mi hijo tiene muchas ganas de ir, ¿qué dices?

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: ¿Tienes visa y pasaporte?

Kurt: Claro

Blaine: Los de nosotros también están en orden, ¿nos vamos una semana a Disney?

Kurt: Me vas a cumplir el sueño que siempre tuve de niño

Blaine. ¿Querías ir?

Kurt: ¿Quién no quiere ir?

Blaine: Eso si, yo jamás he ido

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?

Blaine: Porque mi tía siempre me dijo que ella ya no estaba para esos trotes, mañana mismo comienzo a ver lo del viaje

Kurt: Viajáremos los tres como una linda familia

Blaine: Somos una linda familia

Kurt: ¿Me lo preguntas?

Blaine: Te lo estoy diciendo

Kurt: Si mi amor, a partir de mañana empiezo con los preparativos de la fiesta de Agustín, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Blaine: Puedo inmiscuirme en los preparativos

Kurt: Si, eso estaría excelente

Estuvieron un rato más en el restaurante, regresaron y Agustín ya estaba durmiendo,

Inés: Muchachos estas lindas chicas se les van

Blaine: Directo a su casita tía, no se vayan a ir a otro lado

María: Nos iremos por ahí y nos portaremos mal

Kurt: Tía, que cosas dices

María: Todavía estamos jóvenes sobrino y con ganas de disfrutar la vida

Blaine: Hablando de disfrutar la vida, en semana santa vamos a viajar a Disney

Inés: ¿Quién y quién?

Blaine: Voy a viajar con mi linda familia tía

María: ¿Mi sobrino va incluido en la linda familia?

Blaine: Desde luego María

María: ¿Tus padres niño qué dicen?

Kurt. Les avisaré mañana, apenas hoy me lo propuso mi novio

María: Umm, dudo que les agrade a tus papás lindo

Kurt: Nos vamos a portar bien, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Claro que si mi amor, como nos hemos portado hasta ahora

Inés: ¿Realmente se han portado bien?

Blaine: Claro tía

María: Sobrino

Kurt: Desde luego, me respeta mucho

María: Bueno les dejamos, que descansen

Las señoras se fueron, ellos se quedaron un rato en la sala platicando y luego subieron,

Blaine: Gracias mi amor

Kurt: ¿Te gustó tu cumpleaños?

Blaine: Me encantó

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Mucho

El amor estaba creciendo demasiado entre ellos y sentían que en cualquier momento iban a hacer reacción,

Kurt: Mejor nos vamos a dormir

Blaine: Excelente idea, porque se me hace que el freno de mano cayó muy cansado y no vaya a ser que

Kurt: Mi amor yo

Blaine: Vamos a hacer las cosas como se supone que deben ser

Kurt: Está bien, que descanses

Blaine: Tú también, gracias por el desayuno, por el día, por tu amor, por todo

Kurt: No tienes que agradecer

Blaine: ¿Todavía no quieres salir corriendo?

Kurt: Dale, escúchame bien y que te quede bien grabado, no existe otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera yo estar

Blaine: ¿Aunque te ofrecieran un trabajo excelente en Paris o que se yo?

Kurt: Nada se equipara con la felicidad de tenerte a ti y a ese pequeñito que está durmiendo

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo también te amo, que te quede grabado, no hay nada en el mundo que me hiciera cambiar esta felicidad y la vida hermosa que tengo a tu lado

Blaine: Me queda súper grabado

Kurt: Más te vale

Blaine: En unos meses más

Kurt: Como dice Nick, las campanas de boda se oyen cada día más cerca, y no la de la suya

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: A ti por dejarme ser parte de tu familia

Blaine: No, tú eres el que haces que mi hijo y yo, por fin tengamos una familia

Realmente Kurt no cambiaría por nada la felicidad y el amor que tenía a su lado, lástima que a Blaine las palabras que le dijo no se le quedaran grabadas lo suficiente para recordarlas a principios de Junio.


	15. Cap 15

— **15 —**

Así como Kurt le dijo, no tuvo proyectos en la consultora, así que pasó más tiempo con Agustín, un día que esperaba para recogerlo,

Brittany: Hola

Kurt: Hola Brittany, ¿cómo has estado?

Brittany: Muy bien ¿y tú?

Kurt: También gracias

Brittany: Hace un rato que no te veía

Kurt: Es que ya no me había tocado venir por Agustín, porque entré a trabajar y Blaine venía por él

Brittany: Yo pensé que habían terminado, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle a Blaine

Kurt: No, para nada

Brittany: Katia me sacó de la duda

Kurt: ¿Cómo te sacó de la duda?

Brittany: Porque me platicó que Agustín anda feliz con que ya tiene a su papito con él

Kurt: Si y también con lo de su fiesta

Brittany: ¿Es cierto?

Kurt: Se la estoy organizando, la semana que entra dará las invitaciones a sus compañeritos

Brittany: Que bueno, la verdad es que el año pasado, hubo muchas fiestas y la de él

Kurt: No le festejaron bien

Brittany: Solo le partieron un pastel en el salón de clases

Kurt: Y otro en su casa, pero este año será diferente

Brittany: También me dijo Katia que se irán de vacaciones

Kurt: Si, nos iremos en semana santa a Disney

Brittany: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Blaine quiere tomar vacaciones familiares

Brittany: ¿Van los tres?

Kurt: Si toda la familia

Brittany: ¿Ya son una familia?

Kurt: Nos falta legalizarla pero digamos que sí

Brittany: ¿Legalizarla?

Kurt: Casarnos, pero de corazón somos una familia

Brittany: Me da tanto gusto, Agustín tiene una cara muy diferente desde que llegaste

Kurt: Si es muy diferente desde que tiene a su papá, al menos eso dice Blaine

Brittany: En su carita se le ve la felicidad, el pobre el año pasado con todas las actividades que se organizan por estas fechas sufrió mucho

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Brittany: No te lo ha dicho Blaine

Kurt: Me ha platicado algunas cosas, pero pues andamos con mucha prisas los dos

Si le había platicado algo, pero poco a poco las pláticas de las noches eran menos escasas, más bien las palabras en ellas,

Brittany: Es que para el día del niño se hacen varias actividades, y la mayoría venían sus papás, Blaine vino unas veces y otras su abuelita

Kurt: Mi niño, pero tendrá a su papá ahora para que venga

Brittany: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Kurt: Claro

Brittany: ¿Realmente lo sientes como tu hijo?

Kurt: Si Brittany, Agustín aunque no sea de mi sangre, es mi hijo

Brittany: Y lo demuestras muy bien

Kurt: Se corrió el chisme

Brittany: Te bronqueaste duro con su maestra

Kurt: Se pasó con lo que hizo

Brittany: Pero le pusiste un alto

Kurt: Desde luego, no iba a permitir que hiciera eso, oye por qué ponerle orejas de burro, si mi niño es muy inteligente, solo para hacerlo sufrir

Brittany: Muchas veces se aprovechó de eso, las otras niñeras no se preocupaban mucho por entenderlo

Kurt: Es que yo soy su papá, no su niñero

Brittany: Buen punto

Kurt: Oye, ¿por qué en la tarde no van a la casa?

Brittany: Para que jueguen

Kurt: Si y seguimos platicando

Brittany: Me agrada la idea

Los niños comenzaron a salir y ellos se acercaron, primero salió Katia llorando,

Brittany: ¿Qué tienes?

Katia: Agustín

Kurt: ¿Qué te hizo Katia?

Katia: Ahí viene con Nicole

Kurt se asomó y Agustín venía muy conversador con otra niña,

Brittany: Nos vemos después Kurt, yo creo que hoy no vamos a su casa

Kurt: ¿No quieres ir a jugar a la casa Katia?

Katia: No, Agustín invitó a Nicole

Los dos se vieron y trataron de aguantarse la risa, la niña lo dijo en un tono entre celosa y enojada,

Brittany: Lo dejamos para otro día

Kurt: Sí que no estén enojados

Brittany: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós Brittany, adiós Katia

Katia: Adiós

Kurt esperó que saliera Agustín,

Agustín: Hola papá

Kurt: Hola

Agustín: Ella es Nicole

Kurt: Hola Nicole

Nicole: Hola

Agustín: ¿Puede ir a la casa a jugar?

Kurt: Si hijo, pero habrá que pedirle permiso a su mamá

Nicole: Ahí viene mi mamá

Una señora se acercó,

Tina: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Agustín: Papá dile

Kurt: Voy Agustín, ¿usted es la mamá de Nicole?

Tina: Si

Kurt: Mi nombre es Kurt

Nicole: Él es el papá de Agustín

Tina: Mucho gusto, Tina

Kurt: El gusto es mío

Nicole: Quiero ir a jugar a casa de Agustín mamá

Tina: Hija no sé si el señor tenga cosas que hacer

Kurt: Por mí no hay inconveniente, ¿la dejaría ir?

Tina: Si desde luego, ¿a qué hora estaría bien?

Kurt: A las cuatro

Tina: Se me complica un poco, tengo un compromiso a esa hora e iba a ver si mi papá me la podía cuidar, porque estaría libre de nuevo hasta las siete

Kurt: Si quiere la niña se puede ir con nosotros, estar todo la tarde y ya después va por ella

Tina: No quiero causar molestias

Kurt: No es ninguna molestia, así pueden jugar

Tina: Muchas gracias

Kurt: De nada

Se intercambiaron los datos y Kurt se fue con los dos niños, en cuanto llegaron cambió rápido a Agustín, se pusieron a jugar en la sala, después comieron, Blaine no fue porque tenía mucho trabajo, a eso de las cuatro sonó el teléfono,

Kurt: Bueno

Brittany: Hola Kurt

Kurt: Hola Brittany

Brittany: Oye sigue en pie lo de que vaya Katia a jugar con Agustín

Kurt: No lo considero buena idea

Brittany: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es que tengo aquí a Nicole jugando

Brittany: Uyy no, se me pondrá peor

Kurt: ¿Peor?

Brittany: Ha estado llorando porque dice que Agustín ya no le habla

Kurt: A ver espérame

Kurt escuchó que los niños discutían

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Agustín: Que se vaya

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó Agustín?

Agustín: Dijo que yo no tenía papá

Kurt: Mi amor, pero si tienes, y tienes 2

Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Katia quiere venir a jugar

Agustín: Sí que venga

Le sacó la lengua a la niña y esta no se quedó atrás,

Kurt: Agustín no seas grosero, discúlpate con Nicole por sacarle la lengua

Agustín: Lo siento

Kurt: Voy a decirle a Brittany que traiga a Katia y juegan los tres

Nicole: Yo me quiero ir con mi mamá

Kurt: Dijo que venía hasta las siete Nicole

Nicole: Me quiero ir con mi mamá

Kurt: Ok, la voy a localizar

Esa tarde fue una odisea, Kurt localizó a la mamá de Nicole, a la cual afortunadamente le cancelaron su compromiso y Katia fue a jugar con Agustín, se fueron ya noche,

Brittany: Gracias

Kurt: No, que agradeces

Brittany: Ya hicieron las pases

Kurt: Eso parece

Poco después de que se fueron, llegó Blaine, Kurt había estado leyendo en el sofá después de dormir a Agustín, lo estaba esperando para cenar, pero le ganó el sueño,

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: ¿Cansado?

Kurt: Ayy si, tuve tres niños en la casa hoy

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Cenamos y te platico

Kurt le contó toda la odisea,

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: No te rías

Blaine: Así que tuviste a tus nueritas aquí

Kurt: Oye tiene cuatro años

Blaine: Mi hijo anda rompiendo corazones

Kurt: Me dio tanta ternura Katia, estaba toda celosa porque Agustín salió platicando con Nicole

Blaine: ¿Pero se arreglaron?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Así que Katia se puso celosa

Kurt: La estaba cambiando por una rubia

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: Solo fue comentario

Blaine: Ven

Kurt: No

Kurt salió corriendo de la cocina, Blaine lo detuvo antes de subir las escaleras y le hizo cosquillas,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: A mí me gustas tú

Kurt: Mira que si no me pongo como Katia

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: A llorar

Blaine: No mi amor

Kurt: ¿No me vas hacer llorar?

Blaine: Claro que no

Kurt: Conste

Kurt comenzó al lado de Blaine los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Agustín, como querían sorprenderlo fueron solos a comprar las cosas,

Blaine: Va a ser en grande

Kurt: Mi amor, se lo merece, el año pasado estuvo muy sencillo su cumpleaños

Blaine: Nada más porque se reformó

Kurt: Es un angelito

Blaine: Era un diablito, pero se porta de diez ya que tiene a su papá

Kurt: Que cosas dices

Blaine: Es la verdad, me estaba dando trabajo educarlo

Kurt: ¿Lo consentías mucho?

Blaine: O era muy estricto, además cuando inició con sus travesuras, ni como pararlo

Kurt: Recuerdo el primer domingo que llegué, se puso muy triste porque te fuiste con Elijah

Blaine: Hablando de él

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Mira ahí está

Kurt: Lo invoqué

Blaine: Yo te amo a ti

Kurt: Y yo a ti, además me dijiste que no me harías llorar

Blaine: Claro que no lo haré

Elijah los vio y se acercó, ellos ya estaban en la caja con todo lo que ocuparían para la fiesta,

Elijah: ¿Acaso tienen fiesta?

Los dos se voltearon a ver

Blaine: Hola Eli, si tenemos fiesta

Elijah: De niños

Kurt: Es cumpleaños de Agustín

Elijah: Te estás tomando la molestia de organizárselo

Kurt: Es mi hijo

Elijah: Ese niño no es tu hijo, y es una amenaza

Kurt: Es un angelito

Elijah: Cara de ángel tendrá pero es un

Blaine: Mejor no digas nada Elijah

Kurt: Está avanzando la fila mi amor

Elijah: Ayy que tiernos, sigues viviendo en su casa

Kurt: Si Elijah, vivo en casa de mi novio

Elijah: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo que oíste Eli

Elijah: Tú dijiste que solo dejarías que viviera ahí

Blaine: Solo con quien pensara formalizar

Kurt: Adiós Elijah

Elijah: Así que te quedaste con el que decidió tu hijo

Blaine: No, el que me conquistó el corazón, y también el que quiere mi hijo

Kurt: Tuvo mejor gusto para elegir al que sería el esposo de su papito

Elijah: ¿Esposo?

Kurt: En unos meses, adiós de nuevo Elijah, le gustan los castaños, no los rubios

Elijah: Que te aproveche, tener que aguantar a semejante engendro

Kurt: No te permito que le digas así a mi niño

Elijah: Es una plaga

Kurt: Solo con los que no quiere

Elijah se dio la media vuelta y ellos terminaron de pagar, en el auto,

Blaine: Me gustan los castaños

Kurt: ¿No?

Blaine: Claro que si, oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tuvo un excelente gusto mi hijo, las campanas se oyen cada vez más cerca

Kurt: Muy cerca

Llegaron a su casa, a Agustín lo habían mandado con la tía de Blaine a dar una vuelta, para que no viera todo lo que le habían comprado para su fiesta,

Blaine: ¿Dónde ponemos todo?

Kurt: Te parece si lo ponemos en el estudio

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Para que no lo vea, ahí no entra

Blaine: Está bien, lo quieres sorprender

Kurt: Pues si y espero que todo le guste

Blaine: Al que sorprendiste fuiste a mi

Kurt: ¿A ti?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿En qué te sorprendí?

Blaine: En todo

Llevaron las cosas al estudio, las metieron en un armario que había ahí,

Kurt: Aquí no lo encontrará

Blaine: No

Los dos se miraron, Blaine lo comenzó a besar, en el estudio había un sillón bastante grande, poco a poco llegaron a él, Kurt se sentó, y Blaine hizo lo mismo, se volvieron a besar, Blaine tenía sus manos en la cintura de Kurt, y subió una comenzando a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba él, sus besos bajaron al cuello, Kurt solo tomó aire y cerró los ojos, justo estaba a punto de decirle que subieran a la recámara, cuando escucharon voces,

Inés: ¿SOBRINO?

Blaine: AHORA VAMOS TÍA, ESTAMOS EN EL ESTUDIO

Se abrazaron,

Blaine: Ya ni sé cuántas veces te he pedido perdón, estaba a punto de decirte algo

Kurt: Las cosas

Blaine: Mi amor, yo no sé qué me pasó

Agustín: PAPITO, PAPÁ

Blaine: YA VAMOS AGUSTÍN

Kurt: Estás muy rojo

Blaine: Tú también

Kurt se abrochó los botones que Blaine había desabrochado,

Blaine: Creo que estuvimos a punto de hacer reacción

Kurt: Si, estás

Blaine: Shh, no digas nada

Los dos se levantaron, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Vamos

Kurt: Si, nada más me acomodo bien la camisa

Blaine: Perdón

Kurt: ¿Acaso dije algo?

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Los dos salieron, su tía se les quedó viendo, la señora por sus caras dedujo que algo sucedía cuando llegaron,

Inés: ¿Están bien muchachos?

Blaine: Si tía

Kurt: Claro Inés

Inés: Están más rojos que nosotros que veníamos de la calle

Kurt: Acabamos de llegar, verdad Blaine

Blaine: Si así es tía

Inés: Ahh

Agustín: Papá ¿a dónde fueron?

Kurt: Por ahí Agustín, ¿no tienes sed?

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: ¿Quieres algo de tomar Inés?

Inés: Una limonada bien fría me caería bien, al igual que a ustedes

Los dos se pusieron más rojos, a Kurt le dio mucha pena, de no haber llegado, los dos se miraron, definitivamente ninguno hubiera tenido la voluntad de detenerse,

Kurt: Ven Agustín vamos a hacer una limonada

Blaine: Tía vamos a la sala

Kurt: Ahora les llevamos la limonada

Kurt y Agustín fueron a la cocina, en la sala,

Inés: Sobrino

Blaine: ¿Qué tía?

Inés: Ustedes dos no estaban rojos por el calor del medio ambiente

Blaine: ¿Cómo tía?

Inés: Te recuerdo que prometiste algo

Blaine: Si tía y lo estoy cumpliendo

Inés: ¿Realmente lo estás cumpliendo?

Blaine: Si

Unos instantes más y esa promesa hubiera pasado a mejor vida, su tía se quedó a comer con ellos, en la noche,

Kurt: Se durmió

Blaine: Si, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Me siento mal

Blaine: ¿Con qué?

Kurt: Con la situación del medio día

Blaine: Vamos abajo a hablar

Kurt: Si

Los dos bajaron,

Kurt: En el estudio

Blaine: No creo que no es buen lugar mi amor

Kurt: Cierto, en qué estoy pensando

Blaine: Vamos a la cocina,

Kurt: Está bien

Entraron, se sirvieron leche y comenzaron a hablar,

Blaine: Estás…

Kurt: Muy apenado con Inés

Blaine: ¿Conmigo cómo estás?

Kurt: No estoy enojado

Blaine: ¿Ofendido por lo que hice?

Kurt: Tampoco

Blaine: Te juro que mi mano se movió y no me pude controlar

Kurt: Creo que ninguno de los dos

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Mi amor esto que voy a decir no está bien, pero yo quería seguir

Blaine: Yo también

Se levantaron, Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Pero todavía no me siento completamente preparado para dar un paso así

Blaine: Tal vez sea buena idea que busquemos algo cerca donde puedas vivir

Kurt: ¿Ya no quieres que viva aquí?

Blaine: Si amor, pero cada día es más difícil

Kurt: Lo sé, y no solo para ti, sino para mi también, me sentí muy mal

Blaine: Te ofendí

Kurt: No por lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el estudio, ni los besos, ni las acaricias, ni nada; sino porque es obvio que Inés infirió por nuestras caras lo que sucedía entre nosotros

Blaine: Salimos muy rojos

Kurt: Demasiado y ni como ocultarlo

Blaine: Mi tía me recordó la promesa que le hice a tus papás

Kurt: Yo prometí lo mismo, pero te juro que

Blaine: Yo te amo y eso me hace que te respete, por enésima vez te pido perdón por lo que sucedió

Kurt: Entonces yo también te tengo que pedir perdón

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque yo también te medio desabroché la camisa, me percaté hasta que estábamos afuera

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Vamos a dormir

Kurt: Si, ¿qué estará pensando Inés?

Blaine: Que nos amamos mucho

Kurt: Va a pensar lo peor de mi

Blaine: No lo creo, aquí el vivaz soy yo

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Ese no fue un buen comentario

Kurt: Nop

Blaine: Hay que descansar

Kurt: Si, ¿quieres que me vaya?

Blaine: No mi amor, habrá que controlarnos, o yo

Kurt: Los dos

Blaine: Si, para que no se repita la situación de la tarde, es solo que te amo tanto

Kurt: Y yo a ti

En casa de Inés,

María: Llegaron a interrumpirlos

Inés: Yo digo que si, los hubieras visto a los dos

María: Se habrán puesto pálidos cuando los oyeron

Inés: Se pusieron más rojos, más tu sobrino, se habrá apenado el pobre

María: Ya me lo imagino, es que ama mucho a tu sobrino

Inés: Y él lo ama a Kurt, aún así le recordé lo que le prometió a sus papás de Kurt

María: Esos niños no aguantarán mucho tiempo con esa promesa

Inés: Me temo que no

María: Luego con ese viaje a Disney

Inés: Estarán en un mismo cuarto con Agustín

María: Son adultos los dos y la decisión que tomen de algo más íntimo que un noviazgo

Inés: Ya es de ellos

María: Así es

Ellos estaban en sus cuartos, Blaine le fue a tocar,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: No abras

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Kurt le abrió,

Blaine: Que no abrieras, solo quería decirte algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: ¿Aún quieres viajar con nosotros?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Entre planear la fiesta de Agustín y el viaje fueron pasando los días, poco a poco la situación del día del estudio se iba repitiendo más frecuentemente y avanzaban, pero algo siempre tenía el tino de interrumpirlos, ya fuera el teléfono, Agustín o la cordura,

Blaine: Esto no puede seguir así

Kurt: Ayy mi amor

Blaine: Siento que cualquier día no podré detenerme

Kurt: Será mejor que busque donde vivir

Blaine: Si

En eso el niño bajó corriendo las escaleras y se cayó en los últimos escalones llorando,

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Mi niño, ¿qué tienes?

Blaine: Hijo

Blaine lo cargó, lo subieron a su cuarto,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Agustín: Papá

El niño no dejaba de llorar, los dos infirieron que había soñado otra vez que Kurt se iba y por eso estaba así,

Blaine: Tu papá no se va a ir

Agustín: ¿No papito?

Blaine: Claro que no hijo

Lo tranquilizaron, había tenido mucho esas pesadillas, tal vez porque había alcanzado a oír alguna conversación que ellos sostenían, estaban pensando seriamente que lo más sano era que Kurt viviera en otro lado, pero el niño y ellos mismos ya no se acostumbrarían a estar separados,

Blaine: No te vayas, yo me voy a controlar

Kurt: Si mi amor, yo también lo haré, además no quiero estar lejos de ti

Blaine: Ni yo de ti

Kurt: Y sino será nuestra decisión como dice tu tía

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Me sentía incómodo y yo creo que tu tía lo dedujo, me dijo que la decisión que tomemos de una relación más íntima o solo un noviazgo es nuestra, tú

Blaine: No te sientes preparado y siento que lo mejor es dar ese paso hasta que nos casemos

Kurt: Gracias, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Los dos trataron de no propiciar situaciones que los llevaron a algo más, Blaine solo quería esperar a cumplir seis meses para pedirle matrimonio.

El lunes temprano,

Blaine: Buenos días mi amor

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿por qué me ves así?

Blaine: ¿Sabías que eres muy bonito?

Kurt: Gracias, ¿tú sabías que te amo?

Blaine: Si, ¿tú sabes que te amo mucho?

Los dos se rieron y se besaron

Kurt: ¿No tienes una junta temprano?

Blaine: Si, a las nueve

Kurt: No te corro

Blaine: ¿Y Agustín?

Kurt: Yo me encargo de llevarlo

Blaine: ¿No se te complica?

Kurt: Nop, vete con cuidado, que tengas un buen día

Blaine: Mis besos

Kurt: Mi amor

Después de que él se fue, Kurt subió a despertar a Agustín, antes de salir a su escuela,

Kurt: Toma Agustín

Agustín: ¿Qué es papá?

Kurt: Tus invitaciones

Agustín: Para mi fiesta

Kurt: Si mi niño, para que se las des a tus amigos

Agustín: A Nicole no le voy a dar

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?

Agustín: Dice que no tengo papá

Kurt: Mi niño

Agustín: ¿Me quieres papá?

Kurt: Si mucho, dale una invitación a Nicole y también a Pablo

Agustín: No

Kurt: Para que hagan las pases

Agustín: Ummm

Kurt: En la tarde te vamos a ir a comprar algo para que te veas muy guapo en tu cumpleaños

Agustín: Si

Kurt fue a dejar a Agustín a la escuela, después de entrar,

Tina: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

Tina: Bien gracias Kurt, que pena con lo sucedido el otro día

Kurt: No te preocupes

Tina: Mi hija suele ponerse a veces algo grosera

Kurt: Solo quería que fueras por ella lo antes posible

Kurt recordó como la niña comenzó a llorar con tal potencia e hizo más berrinche cuando llegó Katia, ya que Agustín no le prestó atención para nada,

Tina: Aprovechando que te veo, le dio Nicole una invitación a Agustín

Kurt: Él me la enseñó

Tina: ¿Lo van a dejar ir a la fiesta de Nicole?

Kurt: Desde luego

Tina: Claro que también están cordialmente invitados tú y el padre de Agustín

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Tina: No sé si viste que es de disfraces la fiesta

Kurt: La verdad no me fijé, solo revisé la fecha y la hora

Tina: Mi hija quiso que sea de disfraces

Kurt: Que bueno que me dices, en la tarde iremos a comprarle ropa y también le conseguiremos lo del disfraz, para que no desentone

Tina: De príncipe estaría bien el disfraz

Kurt: ¿De príncipe?

Tina: Es que Nicole se quiso vestir como la Cenicienta, ya ando haciendo de celestina para mi hija

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Tina: Es que a ella le gusta Agustín, aunque ese día se hayan enojado

Kurt: Ya entiendo

Kurt se rió, la verdad no le simpatizaba mucho ni la niña, ni la mamá, pero bueno,

Tina: En estos días es el cumpleaños de Agustín si no mal recuerdo

Kurt: Si, hoy les va a entregar las invitaciones a sus compañeritos

Tina: ¿Va a tener fiesta?, el año pasado fue al único que no le hicieron nada

Kurt sonrió,

Kurt: Si, se la organizamos entre Blaine y yo

Tina: No quiero ser entrometida, pero tú y Blaine son…

Kurt pensó lo bueno es que no quiere ser entrometida, más bien desea saber qué onda con Blaine y yo para después contar el chisme,

Kurt: Somos novios

Tina: Ahh, puedo hacerte una pregunta

Kurt: Si claro

Tina: ¿Por qué te dice Agustín papá?, ¿eres su niñero o me equivoco?

Kurt: Porque soy su papá

Tina: Según sabía él tenía un papá

Kurt: Si lo tiene soy yo y Blaine, ahora entiendo por qué Nicole le dijo eso

Tina: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: El día que fue a jugar se enojaron porque Nicole le dijo que no tenía papá

Tina: Como todo el año pasado jamás viniste y siempre tenía él niñeras

Kurt: Digamos que es reciente que tiene su otro papá

Tina: Se decía que Blaine es padre soltero y

Kurt: Agustín tiene a sus papás, más o menos desde que Blaine tiene novio

Tina: Ya entiendo

Kurt: Agustín le va a dar a Nicole su invitación, están cordialmente invitados

Kurt pensó al menos espero que lo haga, aunque estaría bien que no lo hiciera,

Tina: Muchas gracias

Kurt: De nada, te puedo pedir un favor

Tina: Si claro

Kurt: Habría alguna forma que le dijeras a Nicole

Tina: Le aclararé a mi hija que eres papá de Agustín

Kurt: Te lo agradecería, Agustín se pone mal cuando oye eso y para que no vuelvan a discutir por el mismo motivo

Tina: Lo haré, que bueno que Agustín ya tiene a sus papás que lo quieren mucho

Kurt: Así es, ahora me retiro porque tengo un compromiso

Tina: Que pena ya te detuve

Kurt: No hay problema, con permiso y gusto en saludarte

Tina: Igualmente

Kurt fue a su auto, le dio mucha risa la forma en que hablaba la mamá de Nicole y pensó le di el chisme de la semana, se había quedado de ver ahí cerca con su tía para desayunar

Kurt: Me esperaste mucho tía

María: Algo, ¿qué te pasó?

Kurt: Me quedé hablando con la mamá de Nicole

María: ¿Quién es ella?

Kurt: Una compañerita de Agustín

María: ¿Por qué te quedaste hablando con la señora?

Kurt: El otro día fue a la casa y se disgustaron

María: ¿Los niños?

Kurt: Si desde luego tía

María ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Es que Nicole le dijo a Agustín que no tiene papá

María: Lo cual no le cayó en gracia o me equivoco

Kurt: Él se pone muy mal cuando le dicen algo así

María: Fue muy difícil para él ¿qué le dijiste a la mamá de la niña?

Kurt: Solo que yo y Blaine somos los papás de Agustín y ella va a hablar con su hija para que no le vuelva a hacer un comentario así

María: ¿Su papá?, sobrino ya te tomaste ese papel

Kurt: De corazón lo soy y posiblemente en un futuro

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Legalmente también pueda serlo

María: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Kurt: Blaine me platicó que en dado caso que nos lleguemos a casar, podríamos tramitar que Agustín apareciera como hijo de los dos

María: Hablando del novio

Kurt: ¿Qué tía?

María: Por ahí me platicaron de un incidente

Kurt: Oops

María: A ver jovencito, ¿qué pasó?

Kurt: Nada

María: Esa no fue la pregunta adecuada, ¿qué estaba pasando cuando llegó Inés?

Kurt: Nada tía

María: Por ahí me dijeron que salieron muy rojos, parecido a como estás ahora

Kurt: Tía

María: Sobrino no es un crimen

Kurt: Me siento tan apenado con Inés

María: ¿Habló contigo?

Kurt: Estás enterada de todo

María: Tu tía es la mejor amiga de la tía de tu novio

Kurt: No se los vayas a comentar a mis papás

María: Ni loca, si así tu mamá me echa sus indirectas cuando habla conmigo

Kurt: ¿Qué te dice?

María: Cosas, las cuales no son mal infundadas

Kurt: No ha pasado nada entre nosotros

María: Estamos en confianza

Kurt: No te voy a negar que digamos las cosas han progresado entre nosotros, pero no me siento preparado para dar un paso así y decidimos esperar

María: Así que todavía no rompen la promesa que le hicieron a tus papás

Kurt: No tía

María: ¿Y van a durar así?

Kurt: Ayy tía

María: Era pregunta sobrino

Kurt: No sé

María: Umm, esperaba otra respuesta

Kurt: Qué quieres que te diga tía, realmente lo amo y el sentimiento es muy fuerte

Después de la comida Agustín se quedó dormido, ellos estaban platicando de lo sucedido en la mañana,

Blaine: ¿A quién se le ocurre organizar una fiesta de disfraces?

Kurt: A la mamá de Nicole

Blaine: ¿Solo los niños deben ir disfrazados?

Kurt: Yo deduzco que si mi amor

Blaine: No tenemos que disfrazarnos nosotros

Kurt: Voy a leer la invitación

Kurt fue por la invitación y la leyó,

Blaine: También nosotros

Kurt: Según esto si vamos debemos ir disfrazados

Blaine: Yo siento que mañana tengo que estar en la oficina

Kurt: Ahh no, vamos a ir los tres

Blaine: ¿De qué me voy a disfrazar?

Kurt: Podrías disfrazarte de príncipe igual que Agustín y yo

Blaine: No me agrada

Kurt: Ya veremos de que te puedes disfrazar, ¿de Peten Pan?

Blaine: Tampoco, bonito me voy a ver en mallas

Kurt: ¿Aladdin?

Blaine: Ok, y tú te viste como Jazmín

Kurt: Chistosito, todavía no sé de qué príncipe me disfrazaré

Blaine: Te vas a ver hermoso como sea

Kurt: Gracias

En eso sonó el teléfono

Kurt: Bueno

Brittany: Hola

Kurt: Hola Brittany, ¿cómo estás?

Brittany: Bien gracias, oye ¿vas a llevar mañana a Agustín a la fiesta de Nicole?

Kurt: Desde luego

Brittany: ¿Lo vas a disfrazar?

Kurt: No me queda de otra, en un rato vamos a irle a comprar el disfraz

Brittany: ¿Van a ir tú y Blaine?

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué?

Brittany: Porque no logré convencer a mi esposa de que se disfrace y a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia

Kurt: A Blaine tampoco, pero se va a tener que aguantar

Brittany: ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

Kurt: Si claro, dime

Brittany: ¿Se podría ir Katia con ustedes a la fiesta?

Kurt: Eso no es ningún favor, ¿no vas a ir?

Brittany: Tendría que ir disfrazada y no

Kurt: Ok, pasamos por ella mañana

Brittany: Muchas gracias, te vas a ir al cielo

Kurt: De nada, ¿de qué la vas a disfrazar?

Brittany: En eso andábamos

Kurt: ¿Todavía no lo has comprado?

Brittany: También íbamos a ir en la tarde

Kurt: ¿Por qué no nos vemos en la plaza y les compramos el disfraz juntos?

Brittany: Me parece bien

Kurt: A las cinco

Brittany: Ok, en la entrada de los cines

Kurt: Perfecto ahí nos vemos

Brittany: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Kurt colgó,

Blaine: Me voy a tener que aburrir

Kurt: Si, quedé de verme con Brittany a las cinco

Blaine: Si lo escuché

Kurt: Hay que despertar a Agustín para irnos

Blaine: Tengo que ir de verdad a la oficina mañana en la tarde

Kurt: ¿Realmente tienes que ir y no mientes?

Kurt se le quedó viendo fijamente y él no aguantó la risa,

Blaine: Me vestiré de Aladdin, a mis años

Kurt: No eres un viejo, yo también me tendré que disfrazar

Blaine: ¿Brittany de qué se va a disfrazar?

Kurt: No van a ir, me pidió que si Katia se puede ir con nosotros

Blaine: Eso es trampa

Kurt: No te quejes, se me está ocurriendo algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Vamos a vestir a Agustín igual que a ti

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: De Aladdin

Blaine: ¿De qué van a vestir a Katia?

Kurt: No ha decidido Brittany, pero podría sugerirle que lo haga de la princesa Jazmín

Blaine: Ahh con que tenemos favoritismos

Kurt: ¿Favoritismos?

Blaine: Creo que al suegro le cae mejor la pequeña morenita que anda tras de mi hijo que la rubia

Kurt: La verdad si, las morenas son más bonitas que las rubias

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: No me veas así

Kurt salió corriendo muerto de la risa y Blaine tras de él, lo alcanzó y le hizo cosquillas,

Blaine: No que te dijo la mamá de Nicole que de príncipe

Kurt: Por eso, pero nunca me dijo qué príncipe

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: Voy a despertarlo

A las cinco ya estaban en la plaza, se saludaron,

Blaine: Hola Santana

Santana: Buenas tardes Blaine, ¿cómo has estado?

Blaine: Bien gracias y tú

Santana: También, ¿cómo ves la fiesta de disfraces?

Blaine: Habrá que disfrazarnos

Santana: ¿Van a ir?

Kurt: Si Santana, Blaine se va a disfrazar de Aladdin

Brittany: Que ocurrencias de la mamá de Nicole, pedir que los papás también vayan disfrazados

Kurt: Así es Brittany, hoy hablé con ella y me dijo que estaría bien que llevara a Agustín vestido de príncipe

Santana: Esto suena a chisme

Brittany: Santana

Ella solo se rió,

Santana: ¿Qué opinas Blaine de llevar a los niños a los juegos?

Blaine: Considero una buena idea, en lo que los señores platican

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Fue broma

Los dos se llevaron a los niños,

Brittany: Lo vas a vestir de príncipe

Kurt: ¿De qué vas a vestir a Katia?

Brittany: Quería una de las princesas, por la invitación deduzco que a Nicole la van a vestir de Cenicienta

Kurt: Si me lo dijo su mamá

Brittany: Supongo porque la niña tiene el cabello rubio

Kurt: ¿Por qué no la vistes de Jazmín?

Brittany: Justo esa es su princesa favorita

Kurt: Mira, tiene los mismo gustos del suegro

Brittany: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es que el otro día estábamos Blaine y yo bromeando, como se puso Katia celosa porque Agustín la cambió por Nicole

Brittany: Presiento que ya no lo hará, Katia me ha platicado que casi no se hablan Nicole y Agustín, hasta él le convidó de su almuerzo otra vez

Kurt: Mira coqueto mi niño

Brittany: Y le dio una flor

Kurt: Esa no me la sabía

Brittany: Una flor como morada, me gustó tanto que la disequé

Kurt: Así que él la tomó

Brittany: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Su papito me regaló unas flores moradas, eran seis, pero de un día para otro aparecieron cinco

Brittany: Ya sabes donde fue a parar la otra

Kurt: Si yo supuse que tal vez se secó y la quitó Camelia

Brittany: Fue hace como una semana, justo unos días después de que fueron a jugar a tu casa

Kurt: Ese día fue un desastre

Brittany: Se puso muy groserita la niña

Kurt: Ayy si y hoy la mamá no me simpatizó en nada

Brittany: ¿Qué te hizo?

Kurt: Me comenzó a hacer preguntas, le aclaré de forma digamos sutil que soy el papá de Agustín

Brittany: Seguro te salió con que era padre soltero

Kurt: ¿Cómo sabes?

Brittany: Porque hay varias divorciadas que le querían saltar, entre ellas la mamá de Nicole, al parecer no sabían que Blaine es gay

Kurt: Ahora caigo, con razón me preguntó qué había entre Blaine y yo

Brittany: Ten cuidado con ella, es una señora que no tiene nada bueno que hacer, su ex marido la mantiene así que se dedica a juzgar la vida de los demás

Kurt: Lo deduje hoy en la mañana, ya no me están dando muchas ganas de llevar a Agustín

Brittany: No me digas eso, porque si no yo tendré que llevar a Katia, no la dejo ir sola, me da tentación y no tengo confianza para dejarla en su casa

Kurt: En la casa la has dejado

Brittany: Porque te tengo confianza

Kurt: Gracias

Brittany: Veo como cuidas a Agustín y sé que mi hija está segura contigo

Kurt: Mira ya regresan, ¿los vestimos de Jazmín y de Aladdin?

Brittany: Sí, al menos mi hija tiene al suegro de su lado

Kurt: Ahh claro

Los dos se comenzaron a reír, buscaron los disfraces y cenaron los seis juntos, pasaron una tarde agradable, cuando regresaron acostaron a Agustín,

Blaine: A ver jovencito

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Esos favoritismos

Kurt: Se veía Agustín muy guapo de Aladdin, igual que el papito

Blaine: ¿Cómo me voy a poner ese disfraz?

Kurt: Te ves bien

Blaine: Bien ridículo diría yo

Kurt: No exageres

Blaine: Dame un beso

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Ayy

Kurt: Mejor vamos a dormirnos

Blaine: Si, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Al otro día se fueron a la fiesta de disfraces, la cual resultó bastante divertida, había varios juegos y los niños andaban felices, a excepción de la cumpleañera y la mamá de ella

Tina: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes, mira mi amor ella es Tina la mamá de Nicole

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Tina: El gusto es mío, aunque ya nos habíamos visto alguna vez

Blaine: Me imagino que sí

Kurt: Katia y Agustín vayan a darle el regalo a Nicole y la felicitan

Agustín: Si papá, ven Katia

Agustín tomó de la mano a Katia, Kurt vio los ojos y la sonrisa que le daba la tal Tina a Blaine, por lo que lo abrazó,

Tina: Que gusto que hayan venido

Blaine: Gracias por la invitación

Tina: Voy a ver a los demás invitados, con permiso

Kurt: Propio

Cuando se fue Blaine se rió,

Kurt: Ni te rías

Blaine: ¿Celos?

Kurt: Precaución

Blaine: Ahh bueno

Buscaron donde sentarse, estuvieron platicando con otras personas, pero la verdad con los únicos que habían hecho amistad era con Brittany y Santana, así que no se sentían muy a gusto que digamos, se levantaron y prefirieron estar los dos solos, de lejos vigilaban que Katia y Agustín estuvieran bien,

Kurt: Mi amor, yo creo que nos vamos temprano

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque Nicole no tarda en explotar

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Mira el día que se quedó en la casa, hizo semejante berrinche porque Agustín comenzó a jugar con Katia

Blaine: Y mi hijo solo ha jugado con ella

Kurt: Aja, nada más que ya se la ganaron

Agustín había ido por la pelota que se les fue, cuando él volteó Katia jugaba con Pablo,

Kurt: ¿Viste eso?

Blaine: Agustín está celoso

Kurt: Vele la carita

Blaine: Se parece a una que pusieron hace rato

Kurt: Ahh, tengo sed

Blaine: Voy por un refresco ¿De naranja?

Kurt: Si estaría bien

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Cuando Blaine se fue, un señor se acercó

- Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes

- Creo que no nos conocemos

Kurt: No

Kurt se dijo, claro que no, en la vida lo había visto, brillante apreciación

Mike: Mi nombre es Mike, soy el papá de Nicole

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Mike: ¿Tú eres?

Kurt: Kurt, el papá de Agustín y novio de Blaine Anderson, ese que viene allá

Mike: Ahh, con permiso

Kurt: Propio

En cuanto llegó Blaine

Blaine: Mejor salimos de esta fiesta

Kurt: Si

Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Y ahora tú?

Blaine: Nos vamos, porque si no mi hijo no solo pondrá mala cara

Kurt: Tienes cara parecida a la de Agustín

Blaine: ¿Quién era ese?

Kurt: El papá de Nicole

Blaine: Ahh, nos vamos

Kurt: Lo que tú digas mi amor

Se despidieron y salieron de la fiesta,

Agustín: Quiero pastel

Katia: Yo también

Kurt: Pues les compramos uno y comen en la casa

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine: No vamos a pasar a comprar un pastel así

Kurt: Hay una pastelería cerca de la casa

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Bajo yo

Blaine: No, te ves muy bonito de príncipe, si al papá de Nicole se le iban lo ojos

Kurt: Ayy no exageres

Blaine: Si no lo hago, por eso sugerí que nos fuéramos

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine también se había puesto celoso, pasaron por el pastel, el cual con toda la pena que le daba andar vestido así, bajó a comprar él. Llegaron a la casa, partieron el pastel y se lo dieron a los niños con leche, Katia estuvo un rato más en la casa jugando en el jardín con Agustín. Unas dos horas después llegaron las mamás de la niña, les platicaron todo lo que había sucedido, ya que estaban solos, aun andaban con los disfraces, estaba acostado Kurt en las piernas de Blaine, se encontraban en la sala,

Kurt: ¿Celoso?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿celoso?

Kurt: También, ahora sí que toda la familia experimentó celos el día de hoy

Blaine: Si mi amor

Blaine se agachó y lo besó,

Blaine: ¿Quieres bailar?

Kurt: ¿Dónde?

Blaine: Si ponemos música en la sala se despertará Agustín

Kurt: El otro aparato de sonido está en el estudio

Blaine: O en alguno de los cuartos

Kurt: Ven vamos al estudio

Blaine: OK, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

El estudio no era buen lugar, habían acordado no propiciar situaciones que los llevaran a algo más, Blaine encendió el aparato de sonido, a Kurt se le había ocurrido cerrar la puerta con seguro cuando entraron, por digamos intuición,

Blaine: ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Kurt: Claro

Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura, estaban bailando muy pegaditos, le dio un beso en su hombro, Kurt desabrocho el único botón que sujetaba el chaleco que Blaine llevaba, se recargó en su pecho y lo acarició,

Blaine: Esas manitos

Kurt: Esos labios

Blaine había bajado con sus besos por el pecho de Kurt, las manos de Blaine lo acariciaban por su espalda,

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Creo que ya no lo podemos contener más

Blaine: No

Se dirigieron al sillón que había ahí dentro, Kurt se recargó en una de las esquinas, Blaine se quitó el chaleco y se acercó a Kurt para besarlo,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

El amor no lo podían contener, pero,

Agustín: PAPÁ, PAPITO

Los dos se rieron, Blaine lo besó y lo abrazó

Agustín: ESTÁ CERRADA LA PUERTA

Blaine: YA VAMOS AGUSTÍN

Kurt: ¿QUÉ NECESITAS HIJO?

Agustín: NO ENCUENTRO A DOFO

Kurt: ¿A QUIÉN?

Blaine ya se había levantado y puesto el chaleco, pero le estaban haciendo digamos plática porque los dos tenían la respiración muy agitada

Agustín: UNA LAGARTIJA

Kurt: SUBE A BUSCARLA AHORA VAMOS NOSOTROS

Agustín: SI

El niño subió, los dos respiraron,

Blaine: Casi nos descubre

Kurt: No, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza

Blaine: Lo bueno es que no pudo abrir la puerta

Kurt: Le puse seguro cuando entramos

Blaine: Buena idea, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, el freno de mano tuvo a bien levantarse

Blaine: Pues si

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Vamos a ver quién es Dofo

Blaine: Si, mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Acomódate la ropa

Kurt: Oops, todo en orden

Blaine: Si ¿y yo?

Kurt: También

Se fijaron que nada los delatara aunque solo estaba el niño, salieron y subieron, Agustín había hecho una revoltura en su cuarto,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Agustín: No doy con él

Kurt: ¿Quién es Dofo?

Agustín: Una lagartija

Blaine: ¿Volvemos a las lagartijas?

Agustín: Quería una mascota

Kurt: ¿No sería mejor un perrito Agustín?

Agustín: ¿Me van a comprar uno?

Kurt: Si te portas bien, por ahora vamos a buscar a Dofo

Agustín: No está aquí

Blaine: Se ve que ya revisaste bien

Kurt: Mañana tendrás que arreglar todo Agustín

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Vamos a buscar a Dofo, Blaine

Blaine: Si, no queremos que te vaya a dar un susto

Lo buscaron por la recámara del niño y nada, después en la de Kurt en donde por fin dieron con la lagartija,

Kurt: Me iba a dar un susto

Agustín: No papá, yo no quería

Blaine: Voy a sacar a la lagartija

Kurt: Si, yo creo que se duerme contigo, porque el cuarto está muy tirado para que duerma ahí

Blaine: El tuyo está igual

Agustín: Dormimos los tres juntos

Kurt: Pero no vuelvas a andar atrapando lagartijas

Agustín: No

Blaine sacó a la lagartija, se acostaron, ya Agustín no lo ponían entre ellos, Blaine le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Casi rompimos la promesa

Kurt: Mi tía me dijo que cuánto podríamos seguir con ella

Blaine: ¿Cuánto crees?

Kurt: No sé, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Aunque en ese momento estaban bromeando, era muy cierto que a Kurt no lo sacarían ni arrastras de esa casa, en ella están su dos amores y no los dejaría sin pelear, defendería sus terrenos con uñas y dientes, con todas sus fuerzas, solo que no imaginó que tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

Kurt: Cierra los ojos

Agustín: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque te tenemos una sorpresa


	16. Cap 16

— **16 —**

Al día siguiente, lo llevó a la escuela antes de salir,

Camelia: ¿Señor arreglo los cuartos?

Kurt: Solo el de Blaine, Camelia

Camelia: Pero los otros están desordenados

Kurt: Lo sé, pero esos los arreglaremos Agustín y yo cuando regrese de la escuela

Camelia: ¿Por qué señor?

Kurt: Porque ese desorden se causó

Camelia: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Agustín atrapó una lagartija y para encontrarla hicimos todo ese desorden

Camelia: ¿Lo arreglo?

Kurt: No, el jovencito que viene ahí con su papito, lo hará cuando regrese

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Nada mi amor, ya es hora de irse al trabajo y a la escuela

Blaine: Si ya estamos listos los dos

Blaine se acercó y lo besó,

Kurt: Gracias por vestirlo

Blaine: No dijimos que compartiríamos las obligaciones o buscamos una niñera

Kurt: No

Agustín: No

Blaine: Tampoco me vean con esos ojos, me recuerda cuando me hicieron la ley del hielo

Kurt: Esperemos no tener que hacértela de nuevo

Blaine: Claro que no, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, ¿Traes tu mochila?

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Pues vamos a la escuela

Blaine: Yo lo llevo

Kurt: Tienes una junta, no te da tiempo

Blaine: Si, tú tenías que ir a la consultora

Kurt: Pero más tarde, lo llevo y me da tiempo de llegar, así no te desvías

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Pues vámonos

Camelia: Señor, ¿arreglo los cuartos?

Kurt: Solo el de Blaine, Agustín y yo alzaremos ese desorden

Camelia: Está bien señor

En la tarde después de comer,

Blaine: Ya me voy

Kurt: Te vas con cuidado, ¿llegas temprano?

Blaine: Si, calculo estar de regreso a las siete

Kurt: OK, tal vez podamos irnos al cine

Blaine: Los dos solitos

Kurt: Caridad me dijo que se podría quedar con Agustín

Blaine: Unas horas que te tendré para mi solito

Kurt: ¿Acaso es reclamo?

Blaine: Casi no tienes tiempo para mi

Kurt: No es cierto

Blaine: Bueno no me hagas esa cara, ya me voy

Kurt: Te cuidas

Blaine: Si, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

En la tarde entre los dos arreglaron todo el desorden de la noche anterior, mientras lo hacían,

Kurt: Agustín

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: No vuelvas a andar atrapando lagartijas

Agustín: No papá, no te vayas

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: No papá, no te vayas

Kurt: A ver no llores, las lagartijas no son buenas para tenerlas de mascotas

Agustín: ¿No te vas?

Kurt: Claro que no, voy a tratar de convencer a tu papito de comprarte una linda mascota

Agustín: Siiii

Kurt: ¿Qué te gustaría?

Agustín: Un perrito, quiero a caqui de regreso

Kurt: ¿Quién es caqui?

Agustín: Mi perrito

Kurt: Veremos que se puede hacer

Agustín: Te quiero papá

Kurt: Y yo a ti mi niño, nada de lagartijas

Agustín: No

Después de arreglar el desorden, jugaron un rato e hicieron la tarea, Blaine llegó a las ocho,

Blaine: ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta?

Kurt: Aja, ya le di de cenar y está viendo una película, en cuanto termine Caridad lo acostará

Blaine: Nos vamos

Kurt: Pero primero nos despedimos de él

Blaine: OK, ¿ya cenaste?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te voy a robar a cenar también

Kurt: Está bien,

Se despidieron del niño, cuando iban en camino al cine,

Blaine: De verdad te quiere mucho mi hijo

Kurt: ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

Blaine: Para salir anteriormente hacia unos berrinches y ahora ni pero dijo

Kurt: Me pasé toda la tarde con él

Blaine: ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

Kurt: Arreglando lo que ocasionó la mascota que quería Agustín

Blaine: ¿Dofo?

Kurt: Aja, hasta nombre le puso

Blaine: Siempre hace eso con sus mascotas

Kurt: Blaine ¿qué fin tuvo caqui?

Blaine: Lo llevé a una veterinaria

Kurt: ¿Qué raza era?

Blaine: Un Coker Spanish

Kurt: ¿Por eso le puso Caqui?

Blaine: Si, era café, me dolió llevármelo, pero ya no sabía qué hacer para componerlo

Kurt: ¿A quién querías componer?

Blaine: A Agustín, cada día eran más berrinches y travesuras, en la escuela estuvieron a punto expulsarlo

Kurt: Tan chiquito

Blaine: No quería hacer tareas, era un desastre

Kurt: Quiero pedirte permiso para algo

Blaine: ¿Permiso? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kurt: Nada malo, hay mucha cola para entrar al cine

Blaine: Si ¿nos vamos a cenar?

Kurt: Me parece bien, así platicamos

Blaine: Si porque no hemos platicado mucho, no te pongas rojo

Kurt: Ay Blaine, anoche

Blaine: Que inoportuno se vio Dofo para escaparse

Kurt: ¿Eso piensas?

Blaine: Acordamos que esperaríamos hasta casarnos, solo que resulta a veces difícil, lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido

Kurt: Ni yo tampoco

Llegaron al restaurante, ordenaron y platicaron, porque ya las "pláticas" en las noches, tenían todo menos palabras

Blaine: ¿Qué veníamos platicando?

Kurt: Te dije que quería pedirte permiso

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es que quería comprarle un perrito igual a Caqui, me dijo que lo quería de regreso

Blaine: Se encariñó mucho con él

Kurt: Me lo dijo de una forma tan tierna, tiene ganas de una mascota y mejor hay que comprarle una más convencional

Blaine: Si ¿Por qué me pediste permiso?

Kurt: Porque es tu casa y

Blaine: Tu eres mi esposo

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿Qué dije?

Kurt: No te hagas que supiste muy bien lo que dijiste o ¿no?

Blaine: Si, eres el Señor de la casa, yo escucho que te dicen así todas las mañanas, no necesitas pedirme permiso para nada

Kurt: Ayy, ya me cansé de decirle a Camelia y Caridad que no lo hagan

Blaine: Está bien, yo espero que en unos meses quieras ser mi esposo

Kurt: Si mi Amor

Blaine: Te Amo y me gustaría que hiciéramos una vida juntos

Kurt: Yo también te Amo y quiero lo mismo, solo que

Blaine: Ay ya sé, hay que esperar a que nuestra relación crezca

Kurt: No lo digas en ese tono

Blaine: Te juro que no soy impulsivo, pero contigo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me haces serlo, tal vez porque me llena tanto tenerte a mi lado que quisiera

Kurt: Mi Amor

Blaine: Pero estás en lo cierto, solo que no quiero esperar años

Kurt: Ni yo, te dije que no me agradan los noviazgos largos

Blaine: y yo tampoco quiero que tengamos un noviazgo largo, lo que si quiero tengamos es un matrimonio muy, muy largo para toda nuestras vidas, te amo y lo único que deseo es estar contigo

Kurt: Yo también te amo

Blaine: Mi amor no necesitas pedirme permiso para hacer alguna cosa en la casa de acuerdo

Kurt: preferiría siempre consultarlo contigo, para que estemos los dos de acuerdo

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿me ayudas a comprarlo?

Blaine: Claro que si, podría ser su regalo

Kurt: ¿Mañana tienes junta o algo temprano?

Blaine: No

Kurt: podríamos aprovechar que está en la escuela para comprarlo

Blaine: Si, será bueno que tenga una mascota como dices convencional

Kurt: Si porque las lagartijas me dan miedo

Blaine: ¿Te dan miedo?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine se rió pues le causaba gracia y a la vez mucha ternura el miedo que Kurt profesaba a las lagartijas

Blaine: ¿Qué más hicieron en la tarde?

Kurt: Nos tomó tiempo arreglar el desorden de los cuartos

Blaine: ¿por qué quisiste que lo recogiera él?

Kurt: Porque de esa manera aprende arreglar lo que ocasiona y de paso le quito las ganas de andar agarrando esos animales

Blaine: esta vez si no la atrapó con mala fe

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Las demás que atrapó tenían un solo fin

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: hacer que sus niñeras y Elijah salieran corriendo

Kurt: Ya entiendo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es que mientras arreglábamos le dije que no volviera a atrapar una lagartija y me dijo que no me fuera

Blaine: También lo dijo en la noche

Kurt: ¿Qué dijo?

Blaine: No quería darte un susto, porque con eso sustos que daba se iban

Kurt: Mi niño, se puso a llorar en la tarde y me dijo que no me fuera

Blaine: ¿No te vas a ir?

Kurt: De esa casa no me sacan ni arrastras

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque encontré en ella al hombre que nunca soñé y que se ha robado mi corazón, además de un niño maravilloso al cual quiero como si fuera mi hijo

Blaine: Yo tampoco dejaré que te vallas

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque a mi casa llegó el hombre que no soñé y me robó el corazón, me ha hecho sumamente feliz y no conforme con eso

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: es que si mi hijo quería su otro papá, yo también quería un compañero con quien compartir todas las cosa de la vida, te amo

Kurt: y yo a ti, así que si algún rubio o moreno o lo que sea trata de sacarme de ahí

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No lo va a lograr, yo a ti no te pierdo por nada del mundo, te amo

Blaine: Pues si alguien trata de llevarte lejos mí tampoco lo permitiré

Aunque en ese momento estaban bromeando, era muy cierto que a Kurt no lo sacarían ni arrastras de esa casa, en ella están su dos amores y no los dejaría sin pelear, defendería sus terrenos con uñas y dientes, con todas sus fuerzas, solo que no imaginó que tendría que hacerlo, pues así lo hará sobre todo cuando llegue el mes de junio y los vea amenazados

El sábado fue el cumpleaños de Agustín, el jardín estaba completamente acondicionado para una gran fiesta de niños y el pequeño estaba feliz por la fiesta que su hermoso papá le preparó, porque lo quería mucho, sin saber que en junio es probable que no lo vea más por las decisiones que tomaran sus padres

María: Sobrino te luciste

Kurt: Gracias tía

Inés: Esta si que será una fiesta en grande

Kurt: No exageres Inés

Inés: Es la verdad, todo te quedó muy bien

Blaine estaba recibiendo algunos invitados y se acercó con ellos, lo abrazó por la cintura

Blaine: ¿De qué hablan?

Inés: Hasta que mi nieto tiene un cumpleaños como se debe

Blaine: Todo se lo debemos a la llegada de mi novio, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Kurt se volteó y lo beso

Inés: Creo que sobramos

María: De acuerdo Inés, cuidado con esas manos Blaine

Los dos se pusieron rojos y soltaron una risa nerviosa

Kurt: ¡Tía!

María: Es fiesta de niños y tienen que recibir a los invitados

Blaine: Ya vamos

Inés: Pero no se pongan rojos

María: ¿así estaban o más rojos él día que hacía mucho calor Inés?

Blaine: María acabábamos de llegar

María: ¿Y tú piensas que nacimos ayer?

Kurt: ¿No dijeron que era fiesta de niños?

María: si sobrino

Kurt: pues no hay que tocar esos temas

Inés: ahh no cabe duda María, tu sobrino es muy inteligente

Kurt: ven mi amor vamos a ver a Agustín

Blaine: esperemos que no atrape ninguna lagartija

María: ¿otra vez lagartijas?

Kurt: quería una mascota Tía

María: Sobrino cómprenle una mejor

Blaine: eso hicimos María

Inés: tendremos de nuevo zoológico

Kurt: solo un perrito Inés

Inés: yo creo que ya mi nieto no nenecita de esos animales, porque le agrada mucho el novio de su papito

Kurt: me debo de dar de santos que me quiere mi niño

Inés: te lo ganaste

Blaine: mucho antes que a mi

Inés: es que estabas medio ciego sobrino

Blaine: gracias Tía por las porras

Inés: tu hijo lo adoraba y no te hagas, cuando te mostré la foto de quien era el sobrino de María

Blaine: Tía

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: a ver Inés ¿Por qué le mostraste una foto mía?

Inés: porque a este niño no lo convencía que te diera una oportunidad para cuidar a Agustín

Blaine: es que veía tus negras intenciones tía

Inés: no eran nada negras, bastante claras

Kurt: me perdí

Blaine: te platico la historia en la noche mi amor

Kurt: OK

María: por ahora yo que ustedes iba a ver que la piñata se rompa pero hasta que le peguen

Kurt: Oops, ven Blaine

Blaine: si

Los dos anduvieron organizando a los niños para los juegos, sus tias los veian de lejos

María: ¿En qué piensas Inés?

Inés: Él año pasado en el cumpleaños de Agustín más que fiesta parecía velorio

María: Tenia poco que Blaine había localizado a Sebastián

Inés: Así es y él le dijo que no le interesaba saber nada del niño

María: eso le afectó mucho

Inés: No encontraba la forma de explicárselo al niño

María: ¿De qué forma explicas que un padre no quiera saber de su hijo?

Inés: No nos quedó de otra que optar por la forma que él nos dijo

María: Algún día se arrepentirá

Inés: Esperemos que no lo haga, ahora mi nieto ha encontrado en Kurt a su papá, ¿te imaginas que de pronto regresara Sebastián y tratara de recuperarlo?

María: Eso se pondría feo

Inés: Lo único que me consuela si eso sucediera es una cosa

María: ¿Cuál?

Inés: Mi sobrino ya no está solo para enfrentar algo así

María: ¿Cómo?

Inés: Tiene a un hombre que lo ama mucho a su lado

María: Este niño se enamoró y por lo que sé

Inés: ¿Qué?

María: Es la primera vez que lo hace realmente

Inés: Eso no puede ser, ¿no anduvo con su antiguo novio por casi cuatro años?

María: La única noche que pasó en mi casa, me platicó muchas cosas

Inés: ¿Puedo saber alguna?

María: Una de ellas es que aceptó esto de venirse lejos, porque todas sus amigas le decían tarde, mañana o noche que debía aceptar a Chandler

Inés: Pero él no estaba seguro

María: En lo absoluto, de hecho estaba pensando seriamente romper con esa relación, no le veía futuro

Inés: ¿Por qué?

María: Porque no lo amaba, sentía que realmente el amor debía ser algo diferente, Kurt podría controlar perfectamente cualquier situación con Chandler

Inés: ¿Controlar?

María: En cuatro años o un poco más que duraron, este muchacho trató de llegar a más con Kurt varias veces

Inés: ¿Y no quiso?

María: No, por eso cuando me platicaste lo que posiblemente no sucedía en el estudio

Inés: ¿Tú crees qué no sucedía nada?

María: El otro día que platicamos me dijo que si habían progresado en su relación, pero que no se sentía preparado para dar un paso así y tu sobrino respetó esperarlo

Inés: Lo ama mucho y quiere llevar las cosas al ritmo que Kurt decida

María: Todas su demás relaciones eran a un ritmo muy acelerado

Inés: Me preocupaba tanto que se enfrascaba en relaciones solo por no sentirse solo

María: ¿Y ahora?

Inés: Jamás lo había visto que se expresara de la forma que lo hace con tu sobrino, lo ama de corazón

María: Y mi sobrino también, ¿sabes qué me contestó cuando le pregunté si continuarían respetando la promesa que le hicieron a sus papás?

Inés: Supongo que te dijo que si

María: No

Inés: ¿Cómo?

María: Me dijo que no sabía, era muy fuerte lo que sentía por él

Inés: Pues lo que pase entre ellos

María: Solo quedará entre ellos

Inés: Así es, me da tanta felicidad verlos con esas caras a los dos, los ha cambiado tanto al papito y al hijo

María: Es que ya no son solo papito e hijo

Inés: ¿Cómo?

María: En esta casa ya hay una familia completa, papito, papá e hijo

Inés: Cierto María y ese siempre fue el sueño de mi sobrino, encontrar a alguien con quien construir una familia

María: Lo que él no tuvo

Inés: Por eso le entró esa desesperación el último año

María: Lo bueno es que mi sobrino tuvo a bien venir, me agrada tu sobrino para Kurt

Inés: Y a mi tu sobrino para él

María: Definitivamente ellos se agradan uno al otro

Inés: Demasiado, mira los ojos que se echan

Más tarde prendieron las velitas del pastel,

Kurt: Pide tu deseo

Agustín: Que te cases con mi papito

El niño le sopló a la velas, los dos le dieron un beso, partieron el pastel y le entregaron su perrito,

Kurt: Cierra los ojos

Agustín: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque te tenemos una sorpresa

Agustín: ¿Sorpresa?

Kurt: Ve para allá

Camelia soltó el perrito y el niño corrió,

Agustín: Caqui, caqui

Ellos dos se miraron

Kurt: ¿No notará que no es el verdadero Caqui?

Blaine: Es obvio que el perrito ya creció se lo quité hace varios meses

Kurt: pero para él así se fue caqui, así que

Blaine: Regresó de donde se lo llevó el malo de su papito

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: No es cierto mi amor, velo

Estaba feliz, después del cumpleaños alzaron todo lo del jardín, aunque estaban cansados se quedaron en la sala y platicaron un poco,

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Cómo es eso de la foto?

Blaine: Es que primero mi tía me lo planteó, porque yo andaba buscando a alguien y me dijo que esperara unos días a que llegaras

Kurt: Yo no sabía del trabajo

Blaine: Supongo que por eso necesitaba los días, para que María pudiera hablar contigo

Kurt: Pues si

Blaine: Me enseñó la foto para que viera como eras

Kurt: ¿Cómo soy?

Blaine: Hermoso y se lo dije a mi tía

Kurt: Jamás sentí que te llamara la atención

Blaine: Tenía un año tratando de que mis relaciones funcionaran y estaba empecinado que la relación con Elijah tuviera buen fin

Kurt: Umm, pues qué bueno que no tuvo ese final que querías

Blaine: Si totalmente de acuerdo, por eso te traté así cuando nos conocimos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Todo cortante

Kurt: Yo supuse que fue producto del atosigamiento que habías tenido

Blaine: En parte, pero también porque si llegabas a durar, quería que nuestra relación fuera completamente

Kurt: Laboral, ¿o qué?

Blaine: Si, que no se creara ni un lazo de amistad

Kurt: Y lo lograste ehh, me caías tan mal

Blaine: Pero poco a poco, al ver como tratabas a mi hijo, con lo que pasó de la operación, el accidente

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No podía seguir así

Kurt: Ahí cambiaste conmigo, comenzaste a tratarme diferente, menos seco y cortante

Blaine: Mi hijo se portaba tan bien contigo, ver acabar los berrinches fue fantástico para mí, y me sorprendiste

Kurt: Déjame adivinar

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Te sorprendí con la actitud que tomé con la maestra de Agustín

Blaine: Con todo mi amor, con la caída de Agustín y su enfermedad creo que ahí comenzamos a ser como amigos

Kurt: Si más o menos

Blaine: Lo cual me dio miedo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque sentía que de seguir progresando eso, me terminaría enamorando como lo hice

Kurt: ¿Fue malo?

Blaine: No, muy bueno, estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué deducías que te enamorarías?

Blaine: Porque desde que te vi en la foto supe que al menos físicamente me atraerías

Kurt: Pero eso no es suficiente para enamorarse

Blaine: Aja, necesitas conocer a la persona para pasar de una atracción física a un sentimiento

Kurt: Por eso no querías que nuestro trato fuera

Blaine: Mucho, al igual que tú con lo del accidente

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Había que vernos

Kurt: Yo ni siquiera pensé que podría o no enamorarme de ti, solo un día creo que te ayudé a hacerte la corbata, te habías puesto tu colonia ya, me pareciste muy atractivo y me atrajiste, pero bueno eras antipático y aunado a eso tenías novio, el cual no le simpatizaba

Blaine: Luego te hiciste novio del tipo ese

Kurt: Así que no viste peligro

Blaine: Sentí que disminuía, pero con lo que te hizo

Kurt: Nos acercamos

Blaine: Sentía que te debía apoyar por lo que habías hecho con mi hijo, recuerdo que me dijiste que era antipático pero de fiar

Kurt: ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando me abrazaste ese día en el parque y cuando fuiste por mi el lunes a la escuela

Blaine: Estabas llorando, hubo algo que moviste con esas lágrimas

Kurt: Y tú moviste también algo con esos abrazos, luego poco a poco con las salidas que tuvimos, a mi nunca me agradó que alguien digamos un amigo, se me acercara tanto como tú lo hacías

Blaine: Comenzó a nacer lo que yo creía que podría pasar

Kurt: ¿El amor?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: En mi también, por eso cuando apareciste con Thad

Blaine: Él es solo una amigo

Kurt: Ahí descubrí que permitir que traspasaras ese límite que yo marcaba para los que eran mis amigos y los que eran mis novios

Blaine: Era porque me amabas

Kurt: Si y yo no sentía que te interesara como algo más, consideraba que todas tus atenciones eran porque había aceptado ser donante para la operación

Blaine: No te voy a negar que en un principio fue así, solo que después me fue ganando cada cosa tuya hasta que se convirtió en amor

Kurt: Así como te dejé traspasar ese límite cuando te acercabas a mi o me abrazabas, mi amor yo quiero

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Vamos a esperar a que estés listo, y yo siento que todavía no lo estás

Kurt: Te amo, pero me da un poco de miedo

Blaine: Hasta que tú te sientas listo, así como tú no quieres apresurar la boda, yo no quiero apresurar que hagamos el amor, te voy a esperar hasta que te sientas listo para hacerlo

Kurt: Gracias, ¿si me siento listo hasta que nos casemos?

Blaine: Así lo haremos, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, definitivamente

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si eras de fiar

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Ya no más cosquillas

Blaine: ¿Por qué era de fiar?

Kurt: Porque yo me imagino que tus relaciones anteriores, no eran de manito sudada

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Agustín no salió por obra del espíritu santo

Blaine: ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

Kurt: Aunque hemos progresado en nuestra relación

Blaine: Te amo y quiero que nuestra relación sea lo que ambos queramos

Kurt: Tú has de querer algo más

Blaine: Quiero lo que tú te sientas capaz de darme, no más, ni menos

Kurt: Elijah quería venirse a vivir aquí, yo supongo que

Blaine: Tú vives aquí y yo sé que hace unos días estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor

Kurt: Lo cual lo interrumpió una lagartija

Blaine: Muy oportuna

Kurt: No que había sido inoportuna

Blaine: ¿Sería tu primera vez?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: El sillón del estudio no era el lugar correcto

Kurt: ¿No lo era?

Blaine: Nop, para cuando estés listo sea cuando nos casemos o antes

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Será en el lugar

Kurt: Correcto

Blaine: Aja, pero más allá de eso

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Me gustaría que fuera con una atmósfera y como decirlo

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Para que sea único, ideal

Kurt: Especial, hice bien en confiar en ti

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque pude ver que me ibas a respetar y al dejarte acercar a mi, nos pudimos enamorar, en un poco más de tiempo

Blaine: El que necesites mi amor

Kurt: Te amo, vamos a dormir

Blaine: Si porque estoy muerto

Kurt: Yo también, le gustó la fiesta a Agustín

Blaine: Realmente fue una fiesta, no el funeral del año pasado

Kurt: ¿Cuál funeral?

Blaine: Es que el año pasado, yo no estaba con ánimos para organizarle nada y para colmo tenía encima como decirle lo de su papá

Kurt: Tú consideras que algún día él quiera cambiar de parecer

Blaine: Yo espero que no

Kurt: De hacerlo

Blaine: Ya tengo la fortaleza para enfrentarlo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tengo el amor de un hombre maravilloso, que me dará la fortaleza para hacerlo

Kurt: El cual estará a tu lado, entre los dos afrontaremos si algún día se le ocurre cambiar de parecer, aquí ya hay una familia

Blaine: Tú y yo

Kurt: Y nuestro hijo, te amo

Blaine: Y yo también te amo

Por fin estaban por llegar las vacaciones de semana santa, aunque tenía algo de trabajo Kurt en su escuela, se organizó para poder estar libre y hacer el viaje que habían planeado,

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Mira lo que tengo aquí

Kurt: ¿Qué es?

Blaine: Tres boletos para Disney

Kurt: ¿Por qué tres?

Blaine: Porque nos ibas a acompañar

Kurt se rió

Kurt: Claro que voy a ir

Blaine: Me asustaste, pensé que te habías arrepentido

Kurt: No lo he hecho, pero como ya no tocamos el tema

Blaine: Es que la semana pasada hubo muchos acontecimientos

Kurt: Andábamos con lo de la fiesta de Agustín

Blaine: Si mi amor, hablando del travieso, ¿dónde está?

Kurt: En su cuarto durmiendo

Blaine: Tan temprano

Kurt: Estuvo toda la tarde corriendo por el jardín con Caqui

Blaine: ¿Y dónde está el perrito?

Kurt: En la casita que le compramos

Blaine: ¿Lo dejó ahí Agustín?

Kurt: No quería, pero no veo sano que el perrito esté en la casa y menos que duerma con él en su habitación

Blaine: ¿Te obedeció?

Kurt: No de buena gana, pero ¿tú consideras que está bien?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Que bueno, porque aunque lo convencí no quedó muy conforme

Blaine: Es que el otro perrito lo dejé tenerlo dentro de la casa

Kurt: Algo así me dijo, pero le hice ver que para eso le habíamos comprado su casita

Blaine: Sino nada más gastamos en vano

En eso se escuchó un ladrido,

Kurt: ¿Qué fue eso?

Blaine: Siento intuir que no te obedeció

Kurt: ¿En qué momento lo metió?

Blaine: Yo acabo de llegar

Kurt: Presiento que le tocará regaño

Blaine: ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

Kurt: No mi amor, ¿pero me apoyas en que el perrito no puede estar dentro de la casa?

Blaine: Si vamos

Kurt: Gracias

Los dos subieron y abrieron lentamente la puerta de la recámara del niño, se tuvieron que aguantar la risa, Agustín estaba tratando de sacar a Caqui de debajo de la cama, pero el perrito no se dejaba,

Kurt: ven

Blaine: shh

Kurt: ¡Agustín!

Agustín: ¡Papá!

Kurt: ¿Qué hay debajo de la cama?

Agustín: nada

Kurt: ¿no hay nada?

Agustín: No

Kurt: te va a crecer la nariz como pinocho por decir mentiras

Agustín: no Papá

El niño se tocó la nariz, sabía que si había algo debajo, Blaine no se aguantaba la risa,

Blaine: ve te está creciendo hijo

Agustín: no es cierto

Kurt: ¡Blaine! ¿Qué hay debajo de la cama?

Agustín: Caqui

Blaine: ¿tu papá no te dijo que debía quedarse afuera?

Agustín: no quiso

Kurt: ¿quién no quiso?

Agustín: caqui

Kurt: ¿que no quiso?

Agustín: estar en su casita

Kurt: Más bien tú no lo quisiste dejar afuera

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: y ahora esta atorado debajo de tú cama

Agustín: si

Kurt: a ver Blaine me ayudas a sacar el perrito

Blaine: si mi amor

Blaine se agachó y sacó el perrito

Blaine: se empolvó todo

Kurt: habrá que darle un bañó mañana

Blaine: lo voy a llevar a su casa

Kurt: si mi amor, yo por mientras voy a hablar con Agustín

Blaine bajó a dejar al perrito a su casa

Kurt: Agustín

Agustín: ¿estoy castigado?

Kurt: ¿te lo mereces?

Agustín: No

Kurt: yo te dije que el perrito no debía estar dentro de la casa

Agustín: es que tenía frío

Kurt: ¿en plena primavera tenía frío?

Agustín: tenía calor

Kurt: ¡Agustín!

Agustín: ¿estoy castigado?

Kurt: si, no podrás ver televisión todo lo que resta de la semana

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: hasta el sábado podrás ver televisión

Agustín: ya qué

Blaine ya había subido

Blaine: no le contestes así hijo

Agustín: no papito

Kurt: ven chiquito

El niño se acercó con Kurt y lo abrazó

Kurt: te hace daño que el perrito este en tú cuarto

Agustín: no

Kurt: si, porque tiene muchos bichitos que te pueden enfermar

Agustín: no

Kurt: y si te enfermas no podremos ir a Disney

Agustín: ¿A dónde?

Blaine: a Disney hijo

Agustín: ¿los tres?

Blaine: si, toda la familia va a Disney la próxima semana

Agustín: me porto bien

Kurt: caqui se queda a fuera

Agustín: si Papá

Kurt: bueno y no podrás ver televisión hasta el sábado

Agustín: si Papá

Kurt: bien, ahora vamos a lavarte las manos para que te duermas

Agustín: si, un cuento

Kurt: ya es tarde, el cuento te lo leeremos mañana

Agustín: un cuento

Blaine: yo se lo leo mi amor, tú vete a acostar has de estar cansado

Kurt: pero uno cortito

Agustín: si

Kurt se quedó ahí con ellos mientras Blaine le leía el cuento, pero no llegó ni a la mitad y el niño se había dormido

Blaine: cayó

Kurt: si, ¿quieres cenar algo?

Blaine: no tengo hambre

Kurt: leche o algo

Blaine: bueno vamos abajo

Los dos bajaron para que tomaran algo de cenar

Kurt: ¿para cuándo son los boletos?

Blaine: salimos el domingo

Kurt: ¿de esta semana?

Blaine: si mi amor, ¿la próxima no tienes clases?

Kurt: no, ¿Cuándo regresamos?

Blaine: puse de regreso él día sábado en la mañana, para tener el domingo para descansar

Kurt: me parece bien y sirve que tengo un hueco por si no termino los avances de mis proyectos que debo entregar entrando

Blaine: ¿se te complica?

Kurt: no, ya había avanzado para que no se me complicara nada

Blaine: ¿tus papás?

Kurt: eso si va hacer complicación

Blaine: puedo hablar yo con ellos

Kurt: lo haré yo, no les agradará la idea

Blaine: cada día me han de querer menos

Kurt: no digas eso

Blaine: tú cada día

Kurt: te amo más

Blaine: y yo a ti

Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le dio un tierno beso, Kurt se levantó lo cual no fue buena idea, Blaine tenía sus manos sobre su cuello, pero de repente las fue bajando lentamente, lo que provocó un aumento de calor en los dos, el beso que le estaba dando paso de su boca al cuello; de verdad lo amaba, porque un roce que no se acercaba en nada a las caricias apasionadas y tal vez ante los demás atrevidas pero excitantes, suaves, que lo hacían olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, Chandler se había llevado un par de cachetadas y ni siquiera se sentía mal por lo que sucedía en ese instante, al contrario cada poro de su cuerpo pedía en un grito silencioso que lo amara, que continuara acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, que sus carnosos labios lo siguieran besando hasta quitarle el aliento, el sentir sus labios suaves que eran una clara invitación a que no se detuviera, pues ya estaba listo para entregarse a él….

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: vamos arriba mi amor

Blaine: yo

Kurt: ven

Los dos salieron de la cocina, las caricias entre ellos no se detenían, más Blaine lo iba abrazando de la cintura, la espalda de Kurt estaba recargada en su pecho, Blaine le iba besando el cuello y lo y los hombros, Kurt tenía sus manos sobre las de él, y solo se dejaba llevar, justo cuando iban subiendo las escaleras sonó el teléfono, el cual parecía sonar de una manera insistente como si hubiese ocurrido una tragedia…

Blaine: dejemos que suene

Kurt: es tarde... puede ser algo importante

Los dos se rieron

Kurt: yo atiendo

Kurt contestó,

Kurt: bueno

Carole: buenas noches, con Kurt

Kurt: buenas noches mamá

Carole: hijo, no te reconocí, ¿estás bien?

Kurt: si, es que bajé corriendo para contestar

Carole: ¿no tenías teléfono en tú cuarto?

Kurt: no mamá

Carole: ¿cómo estas hijo?

Kurt: bien gracias

Carole: ¿tú operación?

Kurt: ni me duele, ¿ustedes cómo están?

Carole: bien gracias, ¿vienes la semana que entra?

Kurt: no mamá

Carole: pero tienes vacaciones, si es por las vacaciones nosotros te pagamos

Kurt: gracias, pero no es por lo del boleto

Carole: ¿Por qué es?

Kurt: Porque Blaine me invitó a ir con ellos a Disney

Carole: ¿cuándo pensabas pedir permiso?

Kurt: este…

Kurt estuvo a punto de decirle que ya era mayor de edad, se mantenía solo y no necesitaba pedirles permiso, pero consideró que empeoraría las cosas, Blaine lo abrazó lo cual le dio fuerzas

Carole: al menos avisarnos

Kurt: lo que pasa es que la semana pasada fue el cumpleaños de Agustín y estuvimos organizando su fiesta

Carole: OK, ¿no vas a venir?

Kurt: no mamá, vamos a viajar es parte de regalo de cumpleaños de Agustín

Carole: hijo, pero viajar con tu novio

Kurt: Mamá va Agustín también

Carole: ¿Cómo se van a quedar?

Kurt: supongo que los tres en la misma habitación

Carole: ¿los tres?

Kurt: no podemos mandar a Agustín a otra habitación

Carole: al que tienes que mandar a otra habitación es a tú novio…

Sintió que se había echado de cabeza, pero con lo que estaba a punto de suceder antes de que sonara él teléfono

Kurt: si mamá

Carole: mejor que se queden tú y él niño en la mi habitación, tú novio en otra

Kurt: está bien mamá

Carole: Entonces no vienes

Kurt: solo me dan una semana, y regresamos hasta el sábado

Carole: ¿Cuándo vuelves a tener vacaciones?

Kurt: en junio mamá, pero tal vez esté con proyectos de la constructora donde estoy trabajando

Carole: así que hasta navidad te veremos o hasta año nuevo

Kurt: no, quizás voy en mis vacaciones son dos meses

Carole: más te vale jovencito

Kurt: si mamá

Carole: bueno te dejo porque ya es tarde, que descanses

Kurt: gracias mamá, me saludas a mi papá

Carole: ¿no quieres hablar con él?

Kurt: les va a salir cara la llamada, mejor hablo otro día y ya platico con él

Carole: está bien, te cuidas

Kurt: si mamá, adiós

Carole: Adiós

Después de colgar, se abrazaron y Blaine lo besó tiernamente, Kurt se empezó a reír

Blaine: ¿de qué te ríes?

Kurt: entre la lagartija del otro día, el teléfono

Blaine: tienen tino las cosas para suceder, ¿Qué te dijeron del viaje?

Kurt: me eché de cabeza

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: porque le dije que no podíamos mandar a Agustín a otra habitación

Blaine: mi amor al que le tenías que mandar emigrar a otra habitación era a mí

Kurt: eso me dijo mi mamá, pero con lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que sonara él teléfono… pues…

Blaine: ¿por qué le dijiste que habías bajado corriendo?

Kurt: porque me escuchó extraña la voz, así que fue lo que se me ocurrió para tapar que sonara como agitado

Blaine: será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Kurt: ¿cómo hiciste las reservaciones?

Blaine: dos camas matrimoniales en el mismo cuarto, ¿están bien?

Kurt: si

Blaine: Agustín se puede dormir conmigo y tú te duermes solo en una cama

Kurt: se puede dormir un día con cada uno

Blaine: OK, ¿se molestaron?

Kurt: querían verme, así que en mis vacaciones de verano tendré que ir

Blaine: ¿podremos ir los tres?

Kurt: está bien vamos los tres

Blaine: ya no me acostumbraría a estar sin ti

Kurt: ni yo sin ti

Blaine: vamos cada quien a su cuarto, porque no respondo

Kurt: ¿de que no vas a responder?

Blaine: de lo que pueda suceder

Kurt: ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Blaine: mi amor…

Kurt se rió y subieron las escaleras

Kurt: te sientes diablo esta noche

Blaine: mucho, así que cierra con llave tu puerta

Kurt: ¿seguro?

Blaine: si

Se dieron un beso de buenas noches, cuando Kurt iba a entrar Blaine lo tomó de la mano

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Blaine: quiero preguntarte algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿me amas?

Kurt: definitivamente te amo mucho

Blaine: y yo te amo a ti, ¿Por qué definitivamente me amas mucho?

Kurt: Por qué

Kurt se puso rojo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Blaine por menos de las caricias que me hiciste allá abajo, Chandler se llevó unas cachetadas que sonaron a algunos metros a la redonda y…

Blaine: yo…

Kurt: pero contigo cada cosa que sucede me agrada y…

Blaine: shh mejor no digas más, a dormir jovencito

Kurt: si jefe

Blaine: ahh no

Kurt: fue broma, que descanses

Blaine: tú también, sueña conmigo

Kurt: siempre lo hago

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto, cuando Kurt se acostó, pensó para sí mismo…

Kurt: Mamá tienes sexto sentido, cinco minutos más que te tardaras en llamar y ya nadie te hubiera contestado

El domingo temprano Agustín entró corriendo a la recámara de Kurt

Agustín: arriba papá

Kurt: Agustín no brinques en la cama

Agustín: ya nos vamos

Kurt: si mi niño

Todavía faltaba un rato, el avión lo tenían hasta el medio día y eran apenas las siete de la mañana, pero el niño estaba feliz

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ya me levanté

Agustín: mi papito

Kurt: vamos a despertarlo

Fueron a la recámara de Blaine

Agustín: ¡PAPITO!

Blaine: ¿QUÉ?

El pobre se asustó con el grito

Kurt: cálmate, buenos días

Blaine: buenos días

Kurt se acercó y lo besó

Blaine: ¿Qué hora es?

Kurt: las siete

Agustín: vamos, vamos

Blaine: hijo el vuelo es hasta más tarde

Agustín: Aay ya vamos

Kurt: si que esta emocionado con las vacaciones

Blaine: mucho

Kurt se acostó al lado de Blaine y se abrazaron, pero el niño no tenía intención de dejarlos dormir más

Agustín: ya nos vamos

Blaine: ven hijo el avión no sale hasta las doce

Agustín: no ya papito

Blaine: vamos a levantarnos

Kurt: está bien yo les voy a preparar el desayuno

Blaine: no hermoso, me toca a mí

Kurt: gracias corazón, me encanta cuando me llamas así… te amo

Blaine: y a mí me encantas tú, te amo

Los dos se levantaron, era muy temprano pero el niño estaba tan emocionado que viajaría con toda su familia que andaba brincando por todos lados, Blaine preparó el desayuno, depués se arreglaron y bajaron las maletas, a eso de las nueve llegaron sus tías de ambos para llevarlos al aeropuerto, casi a las diez llegaron y documentaron todo

Inés: se portan bien muchachitos

Blaine: si tía

María: ven sobrino

Kurt: ¿Qué?

María se alejó un poco para poder hablar con Kurt a solas

María: me hablo tú mamá

Kurt: ¿cuándo?

María: por ahí del jueves

Kurt: ahh

María: ¿sucedía algo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

María: tú piensas que tú mamá nació ayer

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

María: porque dice que cuando le contéstate te escuchó raro

Kurt: Aay tía

María: no te pongas rojo

Kurt: ese es nuestro vuelo

María: te portas bien

Kurt: si tía, Agustín estará con nosotros en la misma habitación

María: esa es otra, se te ocurrió decirle que no lo pondrían mandar solito a otra habitación

Kurt: no debí decir eso

María: para nada, tú mamá estuvo interrogándome por un rato

Kurt: que pena tía

María: ya anda, te diviertes

Kurt: gracias

Se despidieron, en cuanto subieron al avión como se había despertado temprano Agustín se quedó dormido

Kurt: se durmió

Blaine: lo malo que a nosotros nos paró bien temprano

Kurt: nos va a dejar sin pila

Blaine: ni me digas, este remolinito no estará feliz hasta que hayamos visto todo

Kurt: son seis días más o menos los que estaremos, ¿a qué hora es nuestro vuelo de regreso al sábado?

Blaine: igual, a las doce

Kurt bostezó

Blaine: tienes sueño

Kurt: algo

Blaine: El sábado te quedaste hasta tarde

Kurt: es que quería divertirme sin ningún pendiente

Blaine: ¿ya no tienes pendientes?

Kurt: no, el domingo podré descansar para iniciar con pila la semana

Blaine: que bueno, ya después caí que estarías regresando con mucha carga de trabajo

Kurt: algo, pero unas vacaciones así nada se las niega y menos invitadas por el novio

Blaine: que te ama mucho

Kurt: y al cual yo amo también con todo mi corazón

Todo el día los trajo de arriba para abajo en todo el parque de diversiones, se subieron a muchos juegos y vieron varias cosas

Blaine: hijo, considero que por hoy estuvo bueno de diversión

Agustín: no

Kurt: ya tienes sueño mi niño

Agustín: no papá

Kurt: se te están cerrando los ojos

Agustín: no

Blaine lo cargó

Agustín: más papito

Blaine: está bien, te cargaré para ir a otro juego

Agustín: bueno

Nada más habían dado unos pasos cuando Agustín se quedó dormido en brazos de su papito, por lo que se fueron a la habitación y lo acostaron

Blaine: se duerme conmigo

Kurt: está bien mi amor, voy a entrar al bañó para cambiarme

Blaine: OK, ¿no tienes hambre?

Kurt: tengo como atorado todo lo que comimos en el día

Blaine: si yo tampoco tengo hambre, por cierto te ves muy bonito

Kurt: ¿con las orejitas de Mickey que me hizo ponerme Agustín?

Blaine: con todo

Blaine lo besó

Kurt: tenemos al freno de mano aquí

Blaine: cierto, perdón

Kurt: Blaine, mi amor, ya no me digas perdón

Blaine: OK

Kurt: me siento más mal cuando lo haces, porque en ese caso yo también lo debería hacer, disfruto como tú cada beso y todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros

Blaine: mi amor

Kurt: mejor me voy a cambiar y nos dormimos porque Agustín mañana despertará muy temprano

Blaine: si

Efectivamente al otro día el niño abrió los ojos a las siete de nuevo, así que ellos no les quedó de otra que levantarse, para hacer más cómoda la situación para Kurt, primero bañaron al niño, luego Blaine se bañó y se arregló, los dos salieron de la recámara para dejarlo solo y así Kurt se pudiera bañar y arreglar en toda libertad

Una vez que Kurt estuvo listo, salió a alcanzarlos y se fueron a desayunar, cada día resultó en uno maratónico a Agustín no se le acababa la pila hasta tarde y volvía a cargarse en unas cuantas horas, solo que la pila de ellos no se recargaba tan rápido

Sin embargo estaban disfrutando mucho de esas vacaciones, la última noche que estuvieron en Disney

Blaine: ven

Kurt: ¿a dónde?

Blaine: aquí afuera donde está la fuente

Blaine: ¿y Agustín?

Kurt: Unos quince minutos, para nosotros solos

Kurt: mi amor

Blaine: anda

Kurt: OK

Salieron no estaba lejos pero le daba preocupación a Kurt dejar al niño solo, fueron a una fuente alumbrada con luces en tonos rojizos y el agua seguía como bailaba al ritmo de una bella música instrumental

Blaine: ¿te gustaron las vacaciones?

Kurt: mucho, gracias por invitarme

Blaine: a ti por aceptar, no sabes lo que significa para mí viajar en una familia

Kurt: casi lo somos

Blaine: ¿no te gustaría serlo?

Kurt: mira, vamos a dejar que pase un poco más de tiempo

Blaine: siento que un día de estos ya no me voy aguantar, me gustaría que fueras mi esposo y…

Kurt: te propongo algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: este mes que viene yo andaré vuelto loco con la escuela, el trabajo y todo

Blaine: no vas a tener tiempo para mí

Kurt: si, pero no tendría tiempo para nada más

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: organizar una boda

Blaine: eso quiere decir que…

Kurt: te amo y me gustaría hacer una vida contigo

Blaine: yo también quiero lo mismo

Kurt: después de que pase mayo, volvemos hablar

Blaine: OK, pero en Junio no me gustaría solo hablar de ello

Kurt: ya veremos cuando llegue Junio

Blaine: te amo

Kurt: y yo a ti

Blaine: escuchas la música

Kurt: si

Blaine: ¿quieres baila?

Kurt: ¿aquí?

Blaine: no pudimos ir a ningún lugar que no fuera un juego que no quisiera subirse Agustín

Kurt: yo me divertí mucho y adoré subirme a todos los juegos, ver los personajes, todo…

Blaine: me pude dar cuenta, parecías niño

Kurt: umm

Blaine: me encantas

Kurt: te enamoraste del engreído sobrino de María

Blaine: y tú del antipático sobrino de Inés

Kurt: lo cual me hace muy feliz

Blaine: y a mí también

Se besaron

Blaine: vamos a regresar

Kurt: si, no se vaya a despertar Agustín y se asuste

Blaine: se acabaron las vacaciones

Kurt: ahora necesito vacaciones para descansar de estas vacaciones

Blaine: y viene un mes muy pesado

Kurt: El último tramo de mis materias

Blaine: después viene la boda de Nick y Jeff

Kurt: se casan nuestros amigos, amor

Blaine: le hubiera aceptado la apuesta, me ganó

Kurt: demasiado tarde jovencito

Blaine: pues si, aunque espero hacerle segunda en unos meses

Kurt: yo también espero lo mismo mi amor

Blaine: vamos

Kurt: si

Habían vivido una semana mágica en el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad,

Cuando le pidió que salieran para estar solos, sintió que le daría el anillo y le pediría que se casaran, lo cual Kurt no se hubiera podido negar, cada día se repetía que debía dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo para que creciera la relación, solo que el amor estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y sentía que antes de decir un si acepto en una iglesia; lo que durante unos meses había estado a punto de suceder no lo podría evitar, cada vez el miedo o la decisión de esperar hasta casarse, se desvanecía con todos los besos, el estar a su lado y el amor que sentía por Blaine

Blaine pensó hacerlo, pero quiso esperar hasta Junio, el día que cumplieran seis meses lo que haría, además aprovecharía para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kurt, había visto que caía su cumpleaños en lunes y su aniversario en miércoles; por lo que se le ocurrió planear todo para celebrarlo el sábado 26 de junio, su amigo estaría de regreso y podrían celebrar muchas cosas

Lamentablemente es que no planeaba la cosas, pero algunas veces parece que se nos salen de las manos y que no tenemos control sobre ellas, que las perdemos y no las recuperaremos nunca, así que para llegar al 26 de Junio primero tendrán que pasar muchas cosas, porque lo que se les avecina más adelante no lo podrán superar si no están juntos…


	17. Cap 17

**— 17 —**

Al regresar de vacaciones tuvieron muchos compromisos, entre ellos la reinauguración de uno de los restaurantes que ya estaba terminado, por lo que casi no se veían

Blaine: mi amor, ¿Dónde andas?

Kurt salió de la cocina, en cuanto lo vio, lo abrazó y lo besó

Kurt: en la cocina

Blaine: ¿Qué hacías?

Kurt: estaba preparando algo para la convivencia de mañana para Agustín

Blaine: le hubieras dicho a Caridad que la hiciera

Kurt: era solo una gelatina que yo podía hacer

Blaine: gracias, te amo

Kurt: y yo a ti, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja?

Blaine: porque es maravilloso llegar y tener

Blaine lo besó

Kurt: ¿tener qué mi amor?

Blaine: alguien con quien compartir las cosas, tanto buenas como malas

Kurt: ¿ya lo tienes?

Blaine: tengo un hermoso novio, el cual espero que pronto acepte casarse conmigo

Kurt: un poquito más

Blaine: de verdad tengo que agradecerle a mi tía su insistencia

Kurt: y yo tengo que agradecerle a mi tía que me insistiera para aceptar cuidar a Agustín

Blaine: ¿aunque te caí mal?

Kurt: imagínate si me hubieras caído bien

Blaine le hizo cosquillas…

Blaine: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera caído bien?

Kurt: no tengo ni la menor idea, tú tenías novio

Blaine: eso qué quiere decir

Kurt: aunque hubiera sentido algo por ti, tú tenías ojos en otro lado

Blaine: acaso si te hubieras enamorado de mí ¿no?

Se le quedó viendo fijamente y sintió el deseo de besarlo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿no hubieras hecho algo para conquistarme?

Kurt: no lo creo

Blaine: ¿en serio?

Kurt: eso de pelear con alguien por el amor de un hombre

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: no se me da

Blaine: ¿acaso nunca lo has hecho?

Kurt: que yo me acuerde no

Blaine: ¿nunca has tenido competencia con algún novio que tuviste?

Kurt: creo que no

Blaine: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Kurt: ¿acaso debo preocuparme por la competencia con el novio que tengo actualmente?

Blaine: no, el novio que tienes ahora solo está esperando que te decidas a casarte con él

Kurt: yo no he visto ningún anillo

Blaine: ahora regreso

Kurt: era broma

Blaine: ves

Kurt: no mi amor tenemos cuatro meses

Blaine: ¿muy poquito?

Kurt: ya ni sé si muy poquito o no

Blaine: por experiencias recientes, siento que no necesitamos esperar mucho

Kurt: tal vez el orden de los factores no alteren el producto

Blaine: ¿tú crees?

Kurt: ya no me preguntes, ven ¿tienes hambre?

Blaine: no mucha

Kurt: hice una gelatina para la casa aparte de la que mandaré a la escuela de Agustín, ¿quieres un poco con vaso de leche?

Blaine: que rico

Kurt: vamos

Blaine: si

Después de cenar, los dos fueron al estudio, el cual era un lugar de peligro por los encuentros que habían tenido anteriormente, pero ya estando adentro

Blaine: ¿vas a trabajar?

Kurt: hacer unos diseños a mano solamente, ¿y tú?

Blaine: voy a revisar unos estados de cuenta de los restaurantes

Kurt: tú trabajas en la computadora y yo en el sillón

Blaine: está bien

Cada quien se puso a hacer sus cosas, Blaine de repente lo veía de reojo, mejor dicho ambos se miraban, Blaine terminó antes que Kurt y apagó la computadora, Kurt escuchó cuando se apagó

Kurt: ¿ya terminaste amor?

Blaine: si amor, ¿tú?

Kurt: más o menos, solo estaba de hecho avanzando

Kurt: ¿puedo ver?

Kurt: si

Se sentó a su lado y vio él diseño que estaba haciendo

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Kurt: un prototipo para un consultorio para niños

Blaine: está muy interesante, ¿es de la constructora?

Kurt: no, de la escuela

Blaine: ¿es un proyecto?

Kurt: si ¿te gusta?

Blaine: mucho, pero quien te puede dar una opinión muy objetiva es Agustín

Kurt: ya se la pedí

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt: le encantó la idea y hasta me dio varias sugerencias

Blaine: que bueno mi amor

Kurt: es muy inspirador tener amor y un hijo hermoso

Blaine: ¿ahh si?

Blaine lo besó tiernamente en la nariz

Kurt: muchísimo, al menos eso dice mi profesor

Blaine: ¿de verdad?

Kurt: si, me dio una clase el semestre pasado y dice que mis diseños este año han cambiado mucho

Blaine: ¿para bien?

Kurt: claro, dice que se ven muy llenos de vida y más sensibles

Blaine: ¿te sienta bien tener amor?

Kurt: mucho

Kurt puso el boceto que estaba dibujando en una mesa que estaba al lado del sillón y se aproximó a Blaine y lo besó, los dos tragaron saliva pues sabían que solo el preludio para el amor, la pasión y el deseo de entregarse el uno al otro hasta ese momento, mientras comenzaban esa batalla de caricias y besos que iban de un grado menor a uno más y más alto cada vez…

Blaine: creo que esta vez no habrá una lagartija

Kurt: y el freno de mano cayó muy cansado

Kurt lo acarició dulcemente en la cara y Blaine lo besó muy lentamente y con gran ternura y amor en la nariz

Blaine: mejor nos vamos a dormir

Kurt: si mi amor, es lo mejor

Los dos se fueron a dormir, al otro día Kurt se a comer con Jeff

Kurt: hola

Jeff: hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

Kurt: bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Jeff: con muchos nervios

Kurt: me imagino, están a unos días de casarse

Jeff: 28 para ser exactos

Kurt: ¿los días los vas contando?

Jeff: sí, tengo que dejar a todos mis pacientes bien encarrilados con algunos médicos que me sustituirán por el mes que estaremos fuera Nick y Yo

Kurt: que envidia, un mes de luna de miel

Jeff: aunque ya medio la adelantamos

Kurt: ¿la medio adelantaron?

Jeff: más bien lo hicimos completamente

Kurt: ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Blaine?

Jeff: puede ser

Kurt: Aay Jeff

Los dos se rieron

Jeff: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt: que ustedes dos estaban viviendo juntos desde Diciembre

Jeff: si, para cuando te pidió que fueras su novio, ya estábamos viviendo juntos

Kurt: ¿no te costó tomar esta decisión?

Jeff: tú vives con Blaine

Kurt: pero no de la forma que ustedes lo hacen

Jeff: lo cual amándose como lo hacen debe ser difícil

Kurt: si mucho, incluso anoche

Jeff: ¿Qué? Pero no te pongas rojo

Kurt: me da un poco de pena hablar de esto

Jeff: no te preocupes, yo te entiendo, antes de iniciar mi noviazgo con Nick, en lugar de ponerle un alto, quería que siguiera

Kurt: al menos no me siento mal de ser el único

Jeff: no para nada, después de que me dio el anillo, estuvimos varias veces a solas, en su apartamento o en el mío, un buen día las cosas pasaron y cuando desperté entre sus brazos, yo ya no quería pasar otro día sin él a mi lado

Kurt: ¿no te dio miedo?

Jeff: si, cuando me empezó a desabrochar la camisa, tenía ganas de gritar, pero como si lo adivinara, dijo que me amaba y me besó muy tiernamente, el resto fue pasando, los nervios y el miedo se fueron

Kurt: ¿Por qué decidieron vivir juntos?

Jeff: porque nos amamos, aunque para mi familia cada quien seguía en su casa, a veces resultaba difícil y complicado que él fuera a mi casa o al revés

Kurt: así que era más fácil vivir juntos

Jeff: es que se fue dando, porque unos días él se quedaba a dormir y terminaba amaneciendo en mi casa, al otro día se le hacía tarde para irse al trabajo o al revés, lo hablamos y decidimos que era mejor ya vivir juntos

Kurt: ¿para probar la relación?

Jeff: no al contrario, sentíamos que nuestra relación iba a funcionar y en lo que lo que firmábamos un papel que la formalizara, vivir juntos era la mejor solución, porque ya nuestra vida era un caos

Kurt: ¿en serio?

Jeff: si, porque al quedarse a dormir conmigo, al otro día no tenía ropa para irse de ahí al trabajo, en fin demasiada complicación

Kurt: ¿no te sientes mal por haber mentido a tus papás?

Jeff: solo fue una mentira blanca, están muy chapados a la antigua, para qué iniciar una discusión, la decisión la había tomado y nada de lo que me dijeran la cambiaría, aunque yo siento…

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Jeff: en el fondo creo que se lo imaginan o lo han de intuir, en fin ellos se hacen como que cada quien está en su casa y todos felices

Kurt: no pues si

Jeff: suena raro, pero ya el amor una vez llega a tú vida no lo puedes dejar ir y con Nick me siento tan bien

Kurt: me acuerdo cuando recién llegué, ¿no te enojas?

Jeff: no ¿Qué?

Kurt: medio me coqueteó, pero yo sentí que sería igual de antipático que su amigo

Jeff: lo bueno que fue antipático

Kurt: es lo que le digo, si hubiera sido agradable conmigo cuando lo conocí

Jeff: ¿no te gustó?

Kurt: se me hizo atractivo, pero eso se esfumó con la forma en que me trató

Jeff: tan así

Kurt: si, además tenía a la cosa esa por novio

Jeff: ¿tenía novio cuando llegaste?

Kurt: un chico que se llama Elijah, el cual con la acción de Agustín lo mandó a volar

Jeff: algo me comentó Nick

Kurt: Nick aconsejó a Agustín para que no me hiciera la vida de cuadritos

Jeff: ¿es que al tal Elijah le molestaba tú presencia?

Kurt: mucho, aseguraba que quería y podía conquistar a Blaine

Jeff: no querías, pero si se conquistaron

Kurt: ayer hablamos algo de eso, me preguntó que si no lo hubiera conquistado

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: en caso de que no hubiera terminado con Elijah y yo hubiera sentido algo por él

Jeff: ¿le habrías dado la batalla a Elijah?

Kurt: yo le dije que no

Jeff: ¿lo hubieras hecho?

Kurt: jamás me he visto en la posición de tener o no que hacerlo

Kurt se quedó pensando, si alguien se entrometiera en su relación con Blaine, ¿se haría a un lado o no abandonaría el escenario tan fácilmente?

Jeff: así que no puedes saber si lo harías o no

Kurt: la verdad no

Siguieron hablando de más cosas de la boda, y en la oficina ellos hablaban

Blaine: hola, la soltería se te va en unos días

Nick: se me fue desde Diciembre

Blaine: Es verdad

Nick: vivir juntos es más o menos lo mismo

Blaine: ¿acaso no te agrada?

Nick: desde luego, si cuando se fue a su seminario lo extrañé mucho

Blaine: te acostumbraste ya a tenerlo cerca

Nick: claro, cuando llego al apartamento a veces me recibe con algo de cenar o simplemente platicarle mis problema o las cosas buenas

Blaine: se siente bien con alguien con quien compartir las cosas

Nick: si, y nosotros que según nos quedaríamos solteros

Blaine: yo no me quería quedar soltero, ¿tú si?

Nick: eso lo recuerdo, tú siempre hablando de querer buscar tú alma gemela para poder construir una familia

Blaine: ahora lo tengo y solo espero que pronto mi novio se decida a legalizarla

Nick: ¿sigue con que llevan poco tiempo?

Blaine: realmente si somos sinceros lo es, llevamos cuatro meses

Nick: pero se conocen desde agosto del año pasado

Blaine: solo que no empezamos bien

Nick: lo trataste muy mal

Blaine: estaba conciente que de conocerlo podía enamorarme como me pasó

Nick: ¿en qué momento cambiaste la forma de verlo?

Blaine: porque su tía estaba fuera, así que yo me sentí como en obligación de apoyarlo en ese trago amargo

Nick: y luego

Blaine: nada, me gano él corazón

Nick: oye ¿sigues con la promesa que le hiciste a sus papás?

Blaine: si Nick

Nick: ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Blaine: no sé, simplemente ayer estuvimos trabajando en el estudio y hubo un momento que…

Nick: hombre, no sé cómo aguantas

Blaine: lo amo y quiero que las cosas vayan dándose en el flujo digamos normal de las cosas

Nick: Jeff y yo no lo hicimos en el flujo normal, pero nuestra relación está muy bien

Blaine: ¿cuantos días para la boda?

Nick: 28, ya quiero firmar ese papel para poder decir el flamante esposo del licenciado Nick

Blaine: Aay¿ y eso por qué?

Nick: porque algunos de sus colegas aunque ven el anillo de compromiso le echan los perros

Blaine: celoso

Nick: tú también eres muy celoso amigo

Blaine: si, lo bueno que su exnovio no ha vuelto a aparecer

Nick: no lo evoques, que luego aparecen

Blaine: Dios quiera que no, porque mi hijo se pone mal

Nick: ¿solo el hijo?

Blaine: también yo

La primera semana de mayo terminó, Blaine salió el sábado en la mañana con Agustín aprovechando que Kurt estaba en la escuela

Estuvieron dando vueltas en el centro comercial, terminaron justo para irlo a buscar a su escuela

Kurt se había quedado hablando con uno de sus compañeros cuando salió no los vio, así que bajó los escalones cuando lo hizo se topó con

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chandler: hola

Kurt: hola Chandler, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chandler: vine por algo de la empresa en la que trabajo y te vine a buscar

Kurt: creo que en enero las cosas quedaron muy claras entre tú y yo

Chandler: ¿no te has cansado?

Kurt: ¿de qué me voy a cansar?

Chandler: de ser padre de un niño que no es tuyo

Kurt: ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas que Agustín es mi hijo?

Chandler: por Dios Kurt tú vida es un caos

Kurt: no para nada, está llena de muchas cosas y eso me hace inmensamente feliz

Chandler: ¿Por qué no fuiste a Clovis en semana santa?

Kurt: lo has de saber

Chandler: según tus papás te fuiste por invitación de tú novio a Disney

Kurt: así es, mi novio me invitó a ir con él y mi hijo a unas vacaciones familiares

Chandler: ¡familiares!, no me hagas reír, si son las comodidades que te da el tipo ese, yo estoy ganando muy bien, te las puedo dar y sin soportar un niño

Kurt: que tristeza me da ver que tienes ese concepto de mí, después de una relación de cuatro años, esperaba que me conocieras un poco y supieras que los lujos a mí no me interesan

Chandler: eso pensaba yo, pero es obvio que no

Kurt: en enero te dije que te abstuvieras en buscarme, amo a Blaine con todo mi corazón, nuestra relación definitivamente no estaba basada más que en una amistad, no en el amor y eso no funciona para un matrimonio

Chandler: regresa conmigo

Kurt: Chandler por favor acepta que amo a alguien más

Chandler: ese se metió en mi camino

Kurt: nadie se metió en tu camino, tú y yo habíamos terminado, decidimos que nuestros intereses no eran los mismos y si he de ser franco…

Chandler: ¿Qué?

Kurt: yo nunca tuve terror al matrimonio, simplemente que estaba seguro que para el matrimonio, se debía sentir algo más fuerte, más incontrolable, no sé cómo decírtelo

Chandler: yo te amo Kurt

Kurt: pero yo no

Chandler se trató de acercar a Kurt como para querer besarlo

Chandler: sé que tú también me amas

Kurt: yo amo a Blaine

Chandler: eso no lo creo

Kurt aventó lo que traía al suelo, para detenerlo ya que lo quería besar a la fuerza

Kurt: no te atrevas

Chandler: vamos, sé que me amas

Kurt: Chandler suéltame

Blaine y Agustín iban un piso debajo de donde Kurt discutía con Chandler

Agustín: ¿es mi papá?

Blaine: creo que si hijo

Los dos subieron corriendo, Kurt seguía evitando a que Chandler lo besara

Chandler: cuatro años no serán en vano

Kurt: no Chandler, yo amo a Blaine

Blaine: ¡Suéltalo!

Blaine se lo quitó de encima y lo iba a golpear

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: tranquilo Agustín

Agustín: pégale papito

Si tenía ganas de golpearlo por la forma en que lo había querido besar

Kurt: Blaine déjalo no vale la pena

Blaine: si mi amor

Él lo soltó, se dio la vuelta para ir con Kurt

Agustín: papito cuidado

Alcanzo a voltear y le dio un puñetazo que mandó al suelo a Chandler

Blaine: no te le acerques a mi novio

Agustín: es mi papá y novio de mi papito

Él niño le dio un beso

Blaine: vamos mi amor

Kurt: si, mis cosas

Blaine: yo las alzo

Él alzó lo que había en el piso, Chandler ni se movió, bajaron y Blaine lo abrazó

Kurt: te amo

Blaine: y yo a ti

Agustín: Papá ¿no te vas a ir?

Kurt: no hijo, yo amo con todo mi corazón a tú papito y quiero que formemos una familia

Agustín: ¿los tres?

Blaine: si hijo los tres

Agustín: y un hermanito

Los dos se rieron

Kurt: si Agustín y un hermanito

Fueron a comer a su casa, estuvieron jugando en el jardín y Agustín se fue a dormir temprano, de hecho los tres, Kurt estaba acostado en su recámara cuando tocaron a la puerta

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: yo mi amor, ¿puedo pasar?

Kurt: si claro

Kurt se sentó, ya estaba hasta tapado

Blaine: ya te ibas a dormir

Kurt: casi, ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: podemos hablar

Kurt: si ven siéntate

Blaine: mejor me quedo de pie

Kurt: ven, ¿Qué quieres hablar?

Blaine: no quise tocar el tema en la tarde por Agustín, pero

Kurt: es del incidente del medio día

Blaine: si mi amor, yo quería

Kurt: adelante mi amor, tienes todo el derecho de preguntar

Blaine: ¿Por qué te tenía él así?

Kurt: porque se puso como loco, al parecer se enteró que me fui de viaje contigo y con Agustín

Blaine: ¿te quería besar?

Kurt: si, no podía entender que de la noche a la mañana me hubiera enamorado de ti

Blaine: ¿me amas?

Kurt: mucho, después me comenzó a decir varias cosas, entre ellas que si eran las comodidades que me dabas las que me atraían, él me las podía dar

Blaine: sin la complicación de un niño que no es tuyo

Kurt: lo cual se equivoca, a mí las comodidades o lujos jamás me han importado, como le dije mi renuencia a casarme con él se debía simplemente a que no lo amaba

Blaine: no me agradó que te estuviera abrazando

Kurt: más bien estaba forcejeando con él, porque me quería besar, no lo logró

Blaine: mi amor

Los dos se miraron

Kurt: quiero probar la gravedad

Blaine: no mi amor, porque la gravedad no va a terminar solo con un beso

Kurt: igual no importa

Blaine: me gustaría seguir respetando la promesa que le hice a tus papás

Kurt: ni como rebatirte eso

Blaine: ¿tú no quieres?

Kurt: feo, dame un besito de buenas noches o quieres hablar de algo más

Blaine: no, te amo

Kurt: y yo a ti

Blaine se agachó a besarlo, el beso realmente no fue besito de buenas noches, si no algo más allá

Blaine: mejor me voy a mi cuarto

Kurt: está bien, buenas noches

Blaine: buenas noches

El día siguiente en la escuela de Agustín tendrían un festival por el día de las Madres, dada la fecha en la que se encontraban y el niño tenía una participación especial en el festival,

Agustín: Papá ¿vas a ir al festival?

Kurt: desde luego mi niño

Agustín: voy a bailar con Katia

Kurt: por nada del mundo me lo perdería

Agustín: ¿tú papito?

Blaine: también hijo

Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo besó

Blaine: mi hijo tiene a un papá muy lindo

Kurt: gracias, será mejor que nos arreglemos o llegaremos tarde al festival

Blaine: si

Kurt: vamos Agustín para que te pongas tu traje con que vas a bailar

Blaine: si quieres yo lo visto mi amor

Agustín: no papito que me vista mi papá

Blaine: pero hijo

Agustín: si papito

Kurt lo vio, se levantó y fueron a la recámara del niño, Blaine había entrado con ellos, Kurt estaba sacando su traje del closet cuando…

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó Agustín?

Agustín: mira

Vio hacia donde señalaba el niño y casi se desmaya, Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: no llores mi amor

Kurt: es que

Blaine: su verdadero papá debería estar en ese lugar

Le dio un beso, en el cuarto donde habían puesto la foto de Sebastián, el sábado Agustín le había pedido a Blaine que pusieran una foto de Kurt, porque aunque su otro papá estaba en el cielo, él quería a su papá de la tierra, los quería a los dos, pero quería la foto de Kurt ahí

Los tres se fueron al festival del día de las madres, lo cual resultó muy divertido, Agustín bailó muy bonito con Katia, se encontraron con las mamás de la niña y se fueron a comer los seis juntos, así que Agustín y Katia anduvieron saltando y corriendo en el restaurante,

Más tarde cuando regresaron a su casa, se quedaron en la sala platicando un poco

Blaine: ¿te la pasaste bien?

Kurt: si, estuvo muy bonito, Blaine, ¿Por qué el cambio en el portarretrato?

Blaine: porque él me lo pidió

Kurt: me impactó mucho, ¿desde cuándo lo cambiaron?

Blaine: ayer en la noche, me dijo que su papá Sebastián siempre lo tendría en su corazón, pero que te quería a ti, porque tú lo has cuidado, querido y hasta le salvaste la vida

Kurt: ¿no está mal? si Sebastián…

Blaine: su verdadero papá está en el cielo, y se buscó un reemplazo maravilloso

Kurt: gracias mi amor

Blaine: es solo la verdad

Kurt: te amo

Blaine: y yo a ti

Después del día de las madres, se vino la reinauguración del restaurante,

Blaine: Vengo Muerto

Kurt: pobre, traes una cara

Blaine: es que ando vuelto loco con todo

Kurt: ¿Y Nick no tiene mucha cabeza verdad?

Blaine: No, el anda metido en lo de su boda

Kurt: ya es en dos semanas

Blaine: Si, mi amor, oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿cómo quieres celebrar nuestros hermosos cinco meses?

Kurt: Mi amor, como tú quieras, pero no te preocupes por eso, tienes veinte mil cosas en la cabeza

Blaine: Ahh pero celebrar que llegaste a mi vida, para llenarla de luz y enderezar a mi diablito

Kurt: Agustín es un angelito

Blaine: Desde que llegaste tú, así como dice la canción, porque antes no lo era

Kurt: Anhelaba tener mucho a su otro papá que estuviera siempre pendiente de él

Blaine: Si, al igual que su papito quería tener un compañero

Kurt: vamos a cumplir cinco meses

Blaine: ¿sigues pensando que es poco tiempo?

Kurt: te propongo algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nada más termino mi semestre y hablamos de eso

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: si amor, ya tendríamos seis meses, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: bueno, me sirve de consuelo

Kurt: que malo

Blaine: no, es que ya quisiera formalizar las cosas, porque un día de estos

Kurt: Shh, si las cosas se dan, pues así tendrían que ser, punto

Blaine: Bueno, tienes razón

Se besaron, y en eso tocaron la puerta

Kurt: el timbre

Blaine: tienen un tino las cosas para recordarnos que tenemos una promesa que respetar

Kurt: si mi amor

Abrieron la puerta

Nick: hola, vas a decir que soy una lata

Blaine: hola Nick, ¿Qué sucede?

Nick: nos acaban de hacer una mala jugada en el salón que rentamos Jeff y yo para la boda

Kurt: Invítalo a pasar

Blaine: perdón pasa

Nick: Gracias

Los tres fueron a la sala

Blaine: ¿cómo estuvo lo del salón?

Nick: hubo un problema con la fecha y ahora resulta que no tenemos lugar

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Nick: Si Kurt, lo rentaron a otras personas

Kurt: Eso no es posible

Nick: Los del salón nos pidieron una disculpa y hazme favor

Blaine: ¿qué?

Nick: Nos ofrecieron una fecha hasta dentro de dos meses

Blaine: Pero ya habían pagado todo

Nick: claro, eso me indignó más, lo liquidamos justamente para no tener líos

Blaine: me imagino que tendrán problemas los de ese salón

Nick: tenlo por hecho, nos regresaron el dinero, pero a estas alturas dónde vamos a encontrar un lugar

Blaine: presiento que los favores que me has hecho...

Nick: amigo, por favor préstame tu jardín para la boda

Blaine: Desde luego, sabes que siempre está a tu disposición

Nick: Gracias

Kurt: ¿Jeff como lo tomó?

Nick: No lo sabe, hoy me hicieron la mala jugada y antes de decirle algo, traté de buscar otro salón, al no dar, pues el jardín del amigo

Kurt: Pero tienes que conseguir, sillas y esas cosas...el menú

Nick: pasé a uno de los restaurantes y ordené algo parecido a lo que habíamos elegido

Blaine: así que jurabas que te diría que si

Nick: Oye, voy a perder mi soltería, tienes que ayudarme

Blaine: pues por lo del jardín no hay problema, dices que lo del banquete también está arreglado

Nick: si, me falta conseguir lo de los adornos y las mesas

Kurt: yo te puedo ayudar

Nick: ¿de verdad Kurt?

Kurt: sí, tengo un compañero de la consultora que tiene un hermano que renta ese tipo de cosas

Nick: serias mi salvación

Kurt: voy a localizarlo

Nick: Gracias

Kurt fue por su agenda para dar con el teléfono y ayudar a Nick

Nick: Tu novio se mira al cielo

Blaine: también quiero que vaya a la iglesia conmigo

Nick: ya quieres casarte

Blaine: si, lo amo y quiero que formemos una familia

Nick: sigue con lo del poco tiempo

Kurt: YA TE OÍ BLAINE

Nick: ¿no encontraste el teléfono?

Kurt: si, aquí lo tienes, a ver si te sirve

Nick: lo voy a checar para solucionar todo, antes de darle la noticia a mi prometido

Blaine: ¿cómo lo harán con los invitados?

Nick: pues, los que vayan a la iglesia sabrán que se cambió para tu casa la boda

Blaine: ¿no mandarás de nuevo invitaciones con el cambio de lugar?

Nick: esta difícil, faltan dos semanas, Jeff tiene muchas cosas y yo también

Blaine: hubiéramos pospuesto lo de la inauguración, se juntó todo

Nick: es que yo no contaba con este inconveniente, será alguna señal

Kurt: No salgas con eso Nick

Nick: Era broma Kurt, no puedo vivir sin Jeff

Kurt: más bien ya viven juntos

Nick: shh, eso es secreto

Kurt: me lo dijo Jeff

Nick: ustedes también viven juntos

Blaine: pero nosotros tenemos una promesa, verdad mi amor

Kurt: si con mis papás y la hemos respetado

Nick: ¿cómo han podido?

Kurt: ¡Nick!

Nick: ya puse rojo a tu novio

Blaine: ves

Estuvo un rato más y después se fue

Blaine: va a ver boda en este jardín

Kurt: si mi amor

Blaine: ¿podrá haber otra en unos meses? ¿Tú qué dices?

Kurt: yo si quiero

Blaine: también yo

Blaine lo besó, a los seis meses le daría el anillo

Blaine: te amo

Kurt: y yo a ti, ¿quieres algo de cenar?

Blaine: ¿hay gelatina?

Kurt: ahora me lucí con un pan

Blaine: Dios, me consientes mucho

Kurt: es que aplico eso de conquistar por el estómago

Blaine: y te ha resultado

Kurt: espero que me siga resultando

Blaine: ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: nada

Blaine: a ver dime

Kurt: ayer tuve una mini pesadilla

Blaine: ¿de qué fue tu mini pesadilla?

Kurt: un rubio regresaba a dar lata

Blaine: ¿que rubio?

Kurt: este...

Blaine: ¿quién?

Kurt: Elijah

Eso era mentira, su pesadilla había sido con Sebastián

Blaine: mi amor, pero ya te dije que solo anduve con él por soledad

Kurt: ¿y conmigo?

Blaine: te amo

Kurt: vamos a cenar

Blaine: si

Dos días antes de la boda

Kurt: ¿nervioso?

Jeff: mucho, ya me comí las uñas

Kurt: Jeff, lo de la boda

Jeff: tal vez sea puro trámite Kurt, pero estoy tan emocionado

Kurt: se te ve

Jeff: ¿Si se arrepiente?

Kurt: ¿quién se va arrepentir?

Jeff: Nick

Kurt: por favor, si hizo hasta lo imposible para que no se atrasara la boda

Jeff: si, es que son los nervios, dice mi mamá que es normal

Kurt: Eso tiene que ser

Jeff: ¿tú para cuándo?

Kurt: Blaine y yo vamos a hablar de ello nada más que termine mi semestre

Jeff: ¿cuándo es eso?

Kurt: a finales de Junio

Jeff: eso quiere decir que para cuando regresemos de nuestra luna de miel

Kurt: puede ser que tengamos una buena noticia que darles

Jeff: el pequeño se pondrá feliz

Kurt: ¿no te platiqué lo que hizo?

Jeff: ¿qué hizo? ¿alguna diablura?

Kurt: para nada, le pidió a Blaine que pusiera mi foto en el lugar donde tenía la de su papá

Jeff: ahhh que lindo

Kurt: si fue algo que me emocionó mucho

Jeff: fue extraño que tú salieras compatible para la operación

Kurt: ¿muy extraño?

Jeff: pues no, digo a veces salen los familiares compatibles, aunque algunos casos pasa como con ustedes

Kurt: vieras que tenía un miedo

Jeff: para la operación de la apéndice lo demostraste, pero para...

Kurt: estaba la vida de Agustín en juego

Jeff: tenías poco tiempo, le tomaste cariño muy rápido

Kurt: es que la verdad me sentí al principio afortunado por no correr la suerte de las demás niñeras

Jeff: ¿cómo te lo ganaste?

Kurt: no sé, supongo que al darle mi voto de confianza avancé un poco

Jeff: si, además de que te vio como arma para sacar al novio de Blaine

Kurt: si, me imagino que sí, jamás se lo he preguntado, pero dice Nick que algo le habrá rondado

Jeff: y le ayudó el padrino

Kurt: ese padrino, nos mandó el auto varias semanas al taller

Jeff: es que quería

Kurt: obligarnos a estar juntos

Jeff: para que se enamoraran

Kurt: y lo logró completamente

Nick estaba en la oficina con Blaine

Blaine: hombre tranquilo

Nick: faltan dos días para la boda

Blaine: ya está todo listo

Nick: si, pero ¿qué tal si mi prometido se arrepiente?

Blaine: ya viven juntos

Nick: bueno si, pero igual y ¿si me ve los defectos?

Blaine: no te pases

Nick: estoy paranoico

Blaine: eso se nota

Nick: mira que tus estas igual

Blaine: ¿no estarás un mes?

Nick: haznos un favor a mí y a mi ahijado

Blaine: ¿cuál?

Nick: no vayas a estropear la familia que te formamos

Blaine: al contrario, voy a dar un paso para legalizarla

Nick: ¿cómo?

Blaine: ya compré el anillo y cuando cumplamos seis meses se lo daré

Nick: es decir que ya tendrá anillo tu novio para cuando regresemos

Blaine: si, cuando tú y ¿cómo me dijiste?

Nick: ¿qué?

Blaine: El esposo del Lic. Nick Duval

Nick: espero que cuando vean el anillo de casado

Blaine: dejen de cortejarlo

Nick: por piedad, me pongo muy negro al verlo

Blaine: te pegó el amor

Nick: yo juraba que me ganabas

Blaine: pero tú lo hiciste

Nick: es que tu hijo tardó en encontrar el papá adecuado

Blaine: gracias a Dios, que encontró el adecuado

Nick: ¿Enamorado?

Blaine: mucho

Nick: Blaine, no vayas a meter la pata

Blaine: Nick, amo a Kurt, ¿por qué metería la pata?

Nick: no sé, solo te lo estoy advirtiendo

Blaine: nada va a pasar, te lo juro

Nick: más te vale, nos costó encontrar a un buen novio para ti y un papá para Agustín

Blaine: pasé muchos años solos, pero ahora que encontré al hombre que no soñé

Nick: tan así

Blaine: es mejor que cualquier sueño que pude tener

El sábado se llevó a cabo la boda

Kurt: con cuidado Agustín

Agustín: si papá

Jeff: no te vayas a quedar dormido mientras llevas los anillos

Agustín: no, ¿serás ahora mi padrino también?

Jeff: habrá que preguntarle a tu padrino

Kurt: yo digo que si

Jeff: gracias Kurt

La boda fue algo muy bonito, Blaine y Kurt estaban hasta adelante viendo todo, Blaine lo tomó de la mano

Blaine: Quiero estar allá adelante pronto

Kurt: yo también

Blaine: te amo

Kurt: y yo a ti

Antes de irse los novios

Blaine: se divierten

Nick: gracias por todo

Blaine: no amigo, sabes que esta es tu casa

Nick: ¿cuándo me la desocupas?

Jeff: Nick

Nick: perdón, ya me calló mi esposo, que lindo se siente decirlo

Jeff: mucho, ¿nos vamos esposo?

Nick: claro

Kurt y Blaine se despidieron de los novios, ayudaron a los del servicio a recoger todo una vez se fueron todos los invitados, estaban en la sala platicando y se besaron

Blaine: mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿no le temes al matrimonio?

Kurt: para nada, solo me faltaba encontrar un amor tan grande como el que siento para poder casarme

Blaine: eso quiere decir...

Kurt: acordamos hablar de ello..

Blaine: cuando termines tu semestre

Kurt: ya espero que sea finales de junio

Blaine: yo también.

* * *

Mañana no podré actualizar porque tengo que viajar, pero es solo por el día, así que el martes sigo con las actualizaciones =) omg ya son las 4 am y debo levantarme a las 7.30 am jojo

Espero sus reviews.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Thad: Encantado, siempre es un placer desayunar contigo

Blaine: Lo mismo digo

* * *

Blaine: Tenemos que hablar

Kurt: ¿Por qué ese tono tan serio?

* * *

Thad: ¿Y vas a terminar con Kurt?

* * *

Blaine: buenas noches

Kurt: ¿tienen algo de buenas?

Blaine: ¿enojado?

Kurt: ¿tú qué crees?

Blaine: no me agradan las escenas

* * *

Blaine: Kurt creo que lo mejor es que terminemos

* * *

Kurt: De esa manera Agustín no verá cuando me vaya, cuando regrese poco a poco hacemos que asimile la situación, espero que no te moleste, yo lo quiero seguir viendo, es mi hijo

Blaine: No es tu hijo

* * *

María: Quiero matar a tu sobrino

Inés: ¿Qué hizo?

María: Terminó con mi sobrino


	18. Cap 18

**— 18 —**

A principios de junio Blaine andaba revisando unos papeles en el estudio, el día anterior Kurt había trabajado ahí, en eso

Blaine: ¿y esta hoja?

Leyó el contenido,

Blaine: es una solicitud de beca para el extranjero... ¿Estará pensando en irse? pero...no me ha dicho nada...

En eso tocaron a la puerta

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Camelia: señor le hablan por teléfono

Blaine: gracias Camelia contesto aquí

El alzó el teléfono, tenía la hoja en sus manos y muchas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza

Blaine: bueno

Thad: hola, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: bien, gracias Thad, ¿ya regresaste de tu viaje?

Thad: si, hace dos días

Blaine: que bueno... ¿cómo te fue?

Thad: estupendo, realmente las culturas orientales son fascinantes

Blaine: ¿te divertiste mucho?

Thad: más que divertirme aprendí mucho

Blaine: cierto, ese era el propósito de tu viaje

Thad: así es, tengo muchas cosas que platicarte, ¿cuándo nos podríamos ver?

Blaine: hoy tengo el día muy complicado, ¿qué te parece mañana?

Thad: perfecto, ¿en la tarde o en la mañana?

Blaine: a la hora del desayuno ¿qué dices?

Thad: encantado, siempre es un placer desayunar contigo

Blaine: lo mismo digo

Thad: ¿cómo está tu hijo?

Blaine: bien, gracias

Thad: ¿qué novedades hay en tu vida?

Blaine: ¿te parece si mañana hablamos de ellas?

Thad: ok, bueno te dejo... que estés bien

Blaine: tú también, paso a tu casa a las nueve para irnos a desayunar

Thad: bien, aquí te espero, adiós

Blaine: adiós

En cuanto colgó, volvió a revisar la hoja, pues no daba crédito a lo que decía

Blaine: tiene límite para entregar la solicitud para finales de este mes, y es para irse seis meses más o menos a partir de agosto...¿por qué no me habrá dicho nada?

En eso abrieron la puerta, era...

Kurt: mi amor, disculpa pensé que estabas en el trabajo

Blaine: no, regresé temprano y revisaba unos papeles aquí

Blaine metió la hoja en uno de sus folders para que Kurt no se diera cuenta de que había descubierto la solicitud de beca, Kurt se acercó y lo besó

Kurt: ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Blaine: bien gracias

Kurt: te siento extraño

Blaine: cansado solo es eso, hay muchos pendientes en la oficina

Kurt: ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

Blaine: no, suficiente haces con encargarte de la casa, de mi hijo, de mi

Kurt: ummm ¿por qué ese comentario?

Blaine: ¿eres feliz conmigo?

Kurt: mucho, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Blaine: porque...no me hagas caso, ¿dónde anda Agustín?

Kurt: está terminando su tarea

Blaine: ya le dejan más

Kurt: si y el año que entra ingresa a primaria, incrementará otro poco

Blaine: entrará más temprano

Kurt: y saldrá más tarde...

Blaine: Tenemos que hablar

Kurt: ¿Por qué ese tono tan serio?

Blaine: porque...

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo alguien lo interrumpió...

Agustín: papá ya terminé

Kurt: mira quien llegó

Agustín: papito

Blaine: hijo ven para acá

El niño corrió con Blaine y se sentó en sus piernas

Agustín: hola papito

Blaine: hola, ¿cómo estás?

Agustín: bien, mi papá me ayudó a hacer mi tarea y terminé muy temprano

Kurt: ¿qué hora es?

Blaine: las cinco mi amor

Kurt: ya me tengo que ir a mi clase

Agustín: vamos a llevarlo papito

Blaine: si hijo vamos

Los tres salieron como cinco y cuarto para la escuela de Kurt, lo dejaron y regresaron, lo que restaba de la tarde Blaine se la pasó jugando con Agustín, aunque también pensando en el asunto de la beca, ¿acaso Kurt estaría pensando en irse? iba a sufrir mucho él y su hijo, pero tampoco le podía cortar las alas como hace meses le dijo a Nick

Agustín se cansó jugando, por lo que temprano se quedó dormido, Blaine fue por Kurt, estaba recargado en el barandal de afuera del salón, cuando él salió lo vio muy pensativo

Kurt: hola mi amor ¿en qué piensas?

Blaine: en nada, a ver dame tus libros

Kurt: gracias

Blaine: ¿cómo estuvo tu clase?

Kurt: bien, estamos en la recta final, en dos semanas más tengo que entregar el proyecto final

Blaine: ¿cuándo terminas tus clases?

Kurt: en dos semanas y luego la siguiente es de exámenes

Blaine: ¿de ahí?

Kurt: unas merecidas vacaciones

Blaine: ¿te irás a tu casa?

Kurt: no, solo serán vacaciones en la escuela

Blaine: eso quiere decir...

Kurt: que si mi novio me sigue dando asilo político, yo me quedo a su lado y con mi hijo

Blaine: te amo

Kurt: y yo a ti, te noto raro desde la tarde

Blaine: no es nada, cansancio solo eso

Kurt: pobre... y te tuviste que quedar con Agustín toda la tarde

Blaine: por más cansado que esté, siempre tengo una reserva extra para estar con mi hijo

Llegaron a la casa, estuvieron un rato platicando mientras cenaban y de ahí se fueron a dormir, al otro día Kurt se levantó temprano y arregló a Agustín, fue a despertar a Blaine que seguía dormido, había pasado una mala noche pensando en lo de la dichosa beca que había leído y la posibilidad que Kurt se fuera,

Kurt: buenos días mi amor

Blaine: buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

Kurt: son las ocho y medía

Blaine: se me hizo tarde para llevar a Agustín

Kurt: tranquilo, él ya está listo, lo voy a llevar yo, tu sigue descansando

Blaine: me toca ir a dejarlo a mi

Kurt: ayer te vi tan cansado que quise dejar que durmieras otro rato

Blaine: gracias, pero

Kurt: shhh, voy a dejarlo, cuando regrese podemos desayunar juntos

Blaine: no puedo, tengo un desayuno a las 9

Kurt: uyy no sabía si no te hubiera despertado temprano

Blaine: es cerca, me arreglo rápido y llego

Kurt: entonces ya no te alcanzo cuando regrese

Blaine: no

Kurt: ¿es con alguien de la oficina?

Blaine: si

Kurt: bueno, te vas con cuidado, ¿vienes a comer?

Blaine: no sé, todo depende del trabajo que tenga

Kurt: ok, te cuidas

Blaine: si tú también te hablo si vengo a comer

Kurt: bueno, adiós, te amo

Blaine: y yo a ti

Kurt fue a dejar a Agustín, cuando regresó a casa Blaine ya se había ido, pero en eso sonó el teléfono

Kurt: bueno

Thad: buenos días con Blaine por favor

Kurt: si, ¿de parte de quién?

Thad: de Thad

Kurt: no se encuentra, ¿gustas dejarle recado?

Thad: ¿quién habla?

Kurt: Kurt

Thad: ahh, el niñero de Agustín

Kurt: ¿niñero?

Thad: si, ¿o te estoy confundiendo? ¿no eres el mismo chico que conocí en la fiesta de compromiso de Nick?

Eso no le agradó para nada a Kurt

Kurt: si soy el mismo

Thad: ya duraste

Kurt: aja

Thad: oye ¿no sabes si Blaine ya viene para acá?, quedamos de desayunar juntos

Kurt: supongo que no tardará en llegar, no sé a qué hora salió de aquí, porque yo fui a dejar a Agustín

Thad: ah bueno, están tocando, debe de ser él, hasta luego, gusto en saludarte

Kurt: hasta luego

En cuanto colgó estaba muy enojado, porque Blaine le había dicho que el desayuno era con alguien de la oficina y no con el tal Thad. Además en los meses que llevaban, casi seis, cómo era posible que no había encontrado un hueco para decirle que eran novios

En casa de Thad

Thad: esa puntualidad

Blaine: disculpa, se me pegaron las sabanas

Thad: no te preocupes, hasta hablé a tu casa

Blaine: ¿a mi casa?

Thad: si, me contestó el niñero de Agustín, ya te duró este muchacho

Blaine: ¿le dijiste que íbamos a desayunar juntos?

Thad: si, ¿por qué?

Blaine: porque se me va a armar cuando llegue a mi casa

Thad: ¿cómo?

Blaine: vamos a desayunar y te explico

Thad: ok

Fueron a desayunar, ordenaron y

Blaine: ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Thad: bien, hubo de todo, cosas buenas y malas

Blaine: espero que más cosas buenas

Thad: si, pero extrañé mucho mi país y su comida

Blaine: pero te querías ir seis meses de aventurero

Thad: tengo el espíritu libre

Blaine: siempre lo has tenido

Thad: bueno ¿qué me cuentas ti?

Blaine: muchas cosas...

Thad: oye me sacó mucho de onda eso de que se te iba a armar

Blaine: si, porque mi novio ha de estar en estos momentos bien enojado

Thad: ¿tu novio?

Blaine: si, Kurt es mi novio

Thad: ¿no le dijiste que desayunarías conmigo?

Blaine: estaba medio dormido cuando se fue a despedir de mí, y creo que me pregunto si el desayuno era con alguien de la oficina

Thad: ¿le dijiste que si?

Blaine: así es, bien lindo, yo llevo a Agustín en las mañanas a la escuela, pero me vio tan cansado ayer que me dejó dormir más y él se encargó de todo, hasta de llevarlo

Thad: ¿vive en tu casa?

Blaine: si

Thad: woah, eso quiere decir que la cosa va enserio

Blaine: mucho, aunque

Thad: ¿qué?

Blaine: ayer encontré una hoja de una beca al extranjero

Thad: ¿y?

Blaine: tengo miedo de que Kurt se quiera ir

Thad: ¿por cuanto tiempo es?

Blaine: seis meses

Thad: ¿te ha hablado de ello?

Blaine: no para nada, eso me preocupa más

Thad: ¿por qué?

Blaine: porque yo sé que a Kurt le gustaría irse al extranjero y no quiero cortarle las alas

Thad: ¿lo amas?

Blaine: mucho

Thad: por tu expresión siento que tienes muchas cosas rondándote en la cabeza

Blaine: no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer, lo amo, pero no lo quiero retener a mi lado y que Kurt renuncie a algo que sueña

Thad: dices que no te ha dicho nada

Blaine: no, me ama y adora a mi hijo, estos meses que ha estado en mi casa...

Thad: ¿qué?

Blaine: la familia que siempre quise tener ha existido, mi hijo es muy diferente desde que Kurt llegó

Thad: ¿le sigue diciendo papá?

Blaine: desde que nos hicimos novios más

Thad: me imagino

Blaine: pero ahora no sé qué hacer

Thad: ¿cuál es el problema?

Blaine: no quiero que renuncie a algo que quiere por nosotros, aunque sufriremos mucho si se va

Thad: algunas veces se cambian los sueños

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Thad: acuérdate que antes de enrolarme en la aventura de seis meses me iba a casar

Blaine: estabas muy ilusionado con tu boda

Thad: aja, pero cambié ese sueño por el de irme a viajar

Blaine: ¿qué tiene k ver eso con lo de Kurt?

Thad: que puede ser que Kurt haya cambiado sueños

Blaine: no te entiendo

Thad: Blaine, yo cambié lo de mi boda por viajar, puede ser que Kurt haya decidido cambiar su sueño de viajar por estar contigo, por la familia que han formado desde que vive en tu casa

Blaine: ¿qué hago?

Thad: esa no es la pegunta, ¿qué estás pensando en hacer?

Blaine: terminar con Kurt, para que esté libre de irse

Thad: ¿lo amas?

Blaine: te acabo de decir que si, con todo mi corazón

Thad: ¿Y vas a terminar con Kurt?

Blaine: se sentirá libre y podrá irse

Thad: ¿tu hijo?

Blaine: el deberá entender

Thad: ¿cómo va a entender que su papá se va?

Blaine: Kurt no es su papá, solo yo lo soy

Thad: Blaine, perdió a uno de sus papás a las horas de nacido, Kurt lleva casi un año en tu casa y desde que llegó al poco tiempo le comenzó a decir papá

Blaine: aja

Thad: y se lo quieres arrebatar

Blaine: es que Kurt

Thad: dale el beneficio de que Kurt decida si cambia sueños

Blaine: no va a querer hacernos sufrir, en cambio si lo dejo libre, podrá decidir sin presiones

Thad: a mí no me parece

Blaine: es que...

Thad: bueno a ver, vas a terminar con Kurt ¿y luego qué?

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Thad: si, terminas, le dirás que se vaya de tu casa, ¿cómo lo va a tomar Agustín?

Blaine: no le diré que se vaya de mi casa

Thad: ¿tú crees que se quede después de que termines con él sin más?

Blaine: ¿no verdad?

Thad: Blaine, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, yo te recomienda que hables con Kurt y dejes que decida él

Blaine: Thad, quiero que sea feliz y no lo pienso retener a mi lado

Thad: ¿lo amas?

Blaine: por tercera vez, sí, con todo mi corazón

Thad: pero lo dejarás según tú en libertad

Blaine: y creo que tendré el pretexto ideal

Thad: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: este desayuno

Thad: ¿cómo? explícate que no te entiendo

Blaine: lo más seguro es que me reclamará por no haberle comentado que desayunaría contigo y por supuestamente mentirle al decirle que lo haría con alguien de la oficina

Thad: ¿y?

Blaine: yo lo usaré para...

Thad: me vas a embarrar...más allá de eso, me usarás como excusa

Blaine: Kurt pensará que como le dije que el desayuno era con alguien de la oficina y no contigo, debes ser no solo mi amigo

A la hora de la comida, no pudo ir, tampoco le habló en todo el día, así que el enojo de Kurt para la noche había incrementado, cuando llegó, Agustín se había dormido ya, Kurt estaba terminando unas cosas en el estudio

Blaine: buenas noches

Kurt: ¿tienen algo de buenas?

Blaine: ¿enojado?

Kurt: ¿tú qué crees?

Blaine: no me agradan las escenas

Kurt: ¿perdón?

Blaine: no me agradan las escenas de celos

Kurt: ahh, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el desayuno era con Thad?

Blaine: se me habrá pasado

Kurt: genial, me dijiste que era con alguien de la oficina, ¿por qué me mentiste?

Blaine: no lo hice

Kurt: ¿desde cuándo Thad es alguien de la oficina?

Blaine: tienes razón, no lo es

Kurt: ¿quién es entonces?

Blaine: no me agrada que me interroguen

Kurt: así que no puedo preguntar, ¿por qué te fuiste a desayunar con él ocultándomelo?

Blaine: regresó de viaje, teníamos cosas de qué platicar

Kurt: ¿cuándo regresó?

Blaine: el lunes

Kurt: el día que estabas raro, ¡que idiota soy!

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Kurt: ¿cuál es tu relación con él?

Blaine: Kurt creo que lo mejor es que terminemos

Kurt: umm

Kurt estaba a punto de decirle muchas cosas cuando entró Agustín,

Agustín: papá tuve una pesadilla, ¿estás llorando papá?

Kurt: es que me dolió un poco mi operación

Agustín: ¿tu operación?

La operación había sido hace meses, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, se levantó y abrazó al niño, lo iba a cargar

Blaine: no lo hagas, ¿no dices que te duele la operación?

Kurt: fue hace casi seis meses

Agustín: papá, ¿podemos dormir los tres juntos?

Kurt: mi niño, tu papito viene muy cansado, ¿quieres mejor dormir conmigo?

Agustín: está bien

Kurt: dale un beso de buenas noches a tu papito

Agustín: si

El niño le dio el beso, Kurt todavía no había terminado de digerir que Blaine había terminado con él, se acercó para despedirse de él, llevaba lágrimas en los ojos, Blaine se trató de contener, Kurt solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir con el niño

Al otro día, Kurt se levantó como si nada, arregló a Agustín y se lo llevó a la escuela

Agustín: ¿mi papito?

Kurt: esta durmiendo mi niño, hay que dejar que descanse

Agustín: está bien papá

Cuando Blaine despertó, fue a tocar a la recámara de Kurt, no obtuvo respuesta y abrió la puerta

Blaine: creo por la hora que es, se lo llevó a la escuela

En la mesa de noche tenía una foto de los tres del día del campamento, Blaine contemplaba el retrato mientras se decía a sí mismo...

Blaine: ahí nos dimos el primer beso. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Y si Thad tiene razón y debí hablar con Kurt en lugar de decirle que terminábamos? Estabas llorando y me dolió tanto verte así. Te amo, y si de verdad tú quieres cambiar tus sueños...quizá lo mejor es que te hubiera dejado decidir a ti y no decidir por los dos, pero creo que es algo tarde

Kurt dejó a Agustín en la escuela

Agustín: papá, adiós

Kurt: adiós mi niño, te portas bien

Agustín: si, verás que sacaré muchos diez para ti

Kurt: bueno, espero ver varios diez en tu cuaderno

Lo llevó hasta la puerta y ahí una de las profesoras le dio un circular, cuando se subió al auto...

Kurt: ¿y ahora? Terminó conmigo anoche ¿qué voy a hacer? pero, ¿por qué? yo te amo ¿por qué Blaine? ¿por qué terminaste así tan intempestivamente conmigo? Me duele tanto, te amo

Se puso a llorar todo lo que no había llorado la noche anterior, minutos más tarde un poco más calmado sacó su celular y...

María: bueno

Kurt: buenos días tía, ¿estás en tu casa?

María: si sobrino, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: necesito hablar con alguien

María: ¿qué pasa?

Kurt: voy para tu casa y allá te platico

María: está bien, aquí te espero

En cuanto colgó y ya más tranquilo leyó la circular que le dieron en el colegio de Agustín

Kurt: es una circular para un campamento para la tercera semana de junio, del 12 al 19 de junio, estaría de regreso para mi cumpleaños, en qué estoy pensando... Estará fuera esa semana mi niño, si Blaine decide dejarlo ir

Al poco rato llegó a casa de su tía, todo el camino no había podido dejar de llorar, cuando le abrió

María: sobrino, ¿qué pasó?

Kurt: Blaine me mandó al diablo

María: ¿cómo?

Kurt: terminó conmigo

María: ¿qué?

Kurt: si, anoche terminó conmigo

María: ¿por qué?

Kurt: no sé tía

María: sobrino, ¿discutieron?

Kurt: para nada, bueno si

María: ¿por qué?

Kurt: porque en la mañana el me mintió

María: ¿te mintió?

Kurt: se fue a desayunar con Thad y me dijo que era con alguien de la oficina

María: ¿acaso por él?

Kurt: me temo que por él terminó conmigo

María: no entiendo, las cosas entre ustedes iban bien

Kurt: si tía

María: no llores sobrino

Kurt: me duele mucho, yo lo amo mucho, con todo mi corazón

María: sobrino, me parte el alma verte así

Kurt: voy a regresar por mis cosas

María: ¿y Agustín?

Kurt: no sé qué hacer, tengo que regresar por él, ¿qué ora es?

María: las diez y medía

Kurt: tengo que irme por él

María: a ver tranquilo, le puedo hablar a Isabel y que lo cuide un poco en lo que llegas

Kurt: no tía, mejor me voy

María: ¿qué vas a hacer?

Kurt: hablar con Blaine, para ver cómo vamos a manejar las cosas

María: ¿te vas a ir de su casa?

Kurt: no puedo estar ahí, lo amo y si llega a ir con Thad, no quiero ni pensar lo que puede suceder

María: va a ser muy doloroso para Agustín

Kurt: mi niño, ¿tía qué hago?

María: sobrino, no sé qué decirte

Kurt: debe haber una manera de que Agustín no sufra tanto

María: sobrino, tu

Kurt: amo a Blaine y me esta partiendo el alma que el haya terminado conmigo, pero no puedo hacer nada, lo único que me queda es ver a mi hijo

María: sobrino, Agustín...

Kurt: sé lo que vas a decir tía, pero yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, y ahora, ¿qué va a suceder?

María: no sé, nunca debí llevarte a esa casa, ayy Dios mío quiero ahorcar al sobrino de Inés

Kurt: me voy tía, sino llegaré tarde por Agustín

María: vete con cuidado, ¿vas a recoger tus cosas?

Kurt: si, eso haré, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?

María: desde luego, eso ni me lo preguntes

Kurt: gracias, te llamo más al rato

María: ok, vete con mucho cuidado

Kurt: si tía

Kurt fue por Agustín, cuando llegaron estaba Blaine en la casa

Agustín: papito, ¿no fuiste a trabajar?

Blaine: no hijo, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

Agustín: bien, saqué muchos diez

Kurt: Agustín sube a dejar tu mochila

Agustín: si papá

Cuando subió el niño, los dos se quedaron viendo, Kurt vio que Camelia iba saliendo del cuarto de Kurt

Kurt: Camelia ¿podrías ayudar a Agustín a cambiarse?

Camelia: si señor

Kurt: no me digas así, por favor ayúdalo y te quedas con el hasta que suba

Camelia alcanzó a ver que Kurt estaba casi llorando, así que cuando le contestó

Camelia: si Kurt

En cuanto Camelia entró al cuarto de Agustín

Kurt: ¿podemos hablar?

Blaine: si

Kurt: ¿vamos al estudio?

Blaine: si Kurt

Entraron, Blaine estaba cerrando la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón tras escuchar las palabras de Kurt llenas de dolor y sufrimiento

Kurt: voy a empacar mis cosas para irme

Blaine: no te estoy corriendo

Kurt: tampoco me puedo quedar

Blaine: pero...

Kurt: más bien no me quiero quedar, si tu decidiste terminar ni hablar, pero

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: déjame terminar ¿ok?

Blaine: sigue

Kurt: yo pensaba empacar mis cosas e irme, pero Agustín va a sufrir mucho, y yo no voy a tener corazón para dejarlo llorando

Blaine: no te tienes que ir

Kurt: toma

Blaine: ¿qué es esto?

Kurt: es un circular del colegio de Agustín

Blaine: es para un campamento

Kurt: del 12 al 19 de junio, ¿lo dejarías ir?

Blaine: si, desde luego

Kurt: bien, te voy a proponer esto, para que sea menos duro para Agustín

Blaine: ¿qué?

Kurt: yo me quedaré aquí hasta el 12

Blaine: ¿hasta el campamento?

Kurt: si, el sábado 12 hay que llevar a Agustín a la escuela y de ahí se van de campamento, cuando regresemos de dejarlo, yo me voy

Blaine: eso...

Kurt: De esa manera Agustín no verá cuando me vaya, cuando regrese poco a poco hacemos que asimile la situación, espero que no te moleste, yo lo quiero seguir viendo, es mi hijo

Blaine: No es tu hijo

Esas palabras de Blaine se clavaron como puñales en el corazón de Kurt, pues aunque era cierto ambos sabían que para ellos era como si hubiese llevado al pequeño Agustín por nueve meses en su vientre,

Kurt: cierto, disculpa, pero para mi corazón lo es, y siempre será así, voy arriba con él, espero que no te incomode o te cause problemas con Thad que esté yo aquí dos semanas

Blaine: no

Kurt: bien, con permiso

Kurt subió a ver a Agustín

Agustín: papá, ve mi cuaderno

Kurt: muy bien, ¿Agustín, te vas portar bien?

Agustín: si papá, te quiero mucho

Kurt: y yo a ti

Blaine había subido y entró a la habitación, pero su actitud no ayudaba mucho a que la estancia de Kurt y la separación entre él y Agustín fuera más fácil

Blaine: hijo, Kurt no es tu papá

Agustín: si es mi papá

El niño empezó a llorar y Kurt sentía que le arrancaban el corazón, el amor de su vida no quería saber más de él y ni siquiera le dio una razón y ahora tenía que lidiar con la separación que se llevaría a cabo entre él y Agustín, pero el amor de padre es más grande que todo y al ver a su niño llorando lo abrazó y trató de consolarlo

Kurt: ya Agustín, no llores

Agustín: ¿si eres mi papá?

Kurt: mi niño

Agustín: eres mi papá, yo te quiero mucho

Kurt no podía hablar, tragó saliva, pero por sus ojos comenzaron a salirle lágrimas

Kurt: si mi niño, a lo que se refiere tu papito, es que...

Agustín: tengo otro papá en el cielo

Kurt: aja

Agustín: pero tú eres mi papá aquí

Kurt: si mi niño

Así como le había dicho Blaine, cuando Agustín comenzó a preguntar por su papá, le dijeron que se había ido al cielo, le dieron una foto de él, la cual desde principios de mayo había reemplazado por la de Kurt a petición del niño

Agustín: tengo hambre

Kurt: pues vamos a comer, Caridad habrá preparado algo muy rico

Blaine: hijo ya no llores

Agustín: no papito, dale un beso a mi papá, está llorando

Kurt: hijo es que

Kurt cerró los ojos

Agustín: ¿están enojados?

Kurt: no mi niño, tu papito y yo no estamos enojados

Agustín: entonces, que te de un beso

Kurt se levantó y lo vio, se acercó a él y lo besó, cuando lo hizo, Blaine lo abrazó, terminaron el beso cuando sintieron que Agustín los abrazaba, no lo había dejado de abrazar, no entendía, cuando lo besó Blaine le respondió, esperaba que no lo hiciera, Blaine pudo ver en sus ojos todo un mar de dudas, lo acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente, bajaron a comer, y luego Blaine se fue a la oficina, mientras Agustín hacia su tarea en la sala, Kurt aprovechó para hablar con su tía

Kurt: Camelia, ¿lo cuidas?

Agustín: ¿dónde vas papá?

Kurt: a hablar con mi tía ahora regreso

Agustín: si papá

Fue al estudio y antes de llamar por teléfono a su tía se preguntó

Kurt: ¿qué es todo esto Blaine?

Se sentó en el sillón, recordó como se habían besado en la mañana y marcó a casa de su tía

María: bueno

Kurt: hola tía

María: sobrino, me has tenido todas estas horas preocupada, ¿vienes para acá?

Kurt: no tía

María: ¿se arreglaron?

Kurt: no, me voy a quedar aquí dos semanas más

María: ¿por qué?

Kurt: porque Agustín tiene un campamento, estará fuera una semana y yo aprovecharé para sacar mis cosas

María: ¿estarás dos semanas ahí?

Kurt: si tía, así será menos duro para Agustín, no verá cuando me vaya y poco a poco, no sé, iremos haciendo que acepte la situación

María: sobrino, ¿ya le dijeron que rompieron?

Kurt: no tía, Agustín no sabe nada, para él las cosas están bien

María: pero...

Kurt: así será mejor

María: ¿cuando regrese?

Kurt: le diré que me tengo que ir a Clovis unas semanas con mis papás, y bueno no sé, ya se verá

María: sobrino, te vi llorando mucho en la mañana, ¿cómo harás para ver a Blaine?

Kurt: prefiero que me duela a mí, a que le duela a Agustín

María: si, pero...

Kurt: simplemente esta tarde se puso mal, porque Blaine le dijo que no era su papá

María: oops

Kurt: y como le dije, tal vez no sea su papá, pero para mi corazón él es mi hijo

María: y para el corazón del niño también

Kurt: si tía, por eso haré lo que sea para que no sufra, que difícil es un divorcio

María: ayy sobrino, ustedes no están casados

Kurt: tía estos meses han sido como si lo estuviéramos

María: ¿qué?

Kurt: no en el aspecto que te estas imaginando

María: ahh

Kurt: digamos que con todo lo que hemos compartido, en fin, bueno solo te hablaba para que no estuvieras preocupada

María: ¿estarás bien?

Kurt: estas dos semanas serán muy duras

María: si sobrino

Se despidió de su tía y verdaderamente esas dos semanas serían muy difíciles, en la noche llegó Blaine y...

Blaine: buenas noches

Kurt: buenas noches

Blaine: ¿Agustín?

Kurt: está durmiendo en tu cama, espero que no te moleste, insistió en dormirse ahí

Blaine: no hay problema

Kurt: ¿quieres algo de cenar? Caridad se fue temprano

Blaine: no me avisó

Kurt: este… me avisó a mí, de ahora en adelante le diré que lo agá directamente contigo

Blaine: sería lo mejor

Kurt: bien, ¿quieres que te haga algo de cenar?

Blaine: no gracias, yo me preparo algo

Kurt: bueno, me retiro a dormir que descanses

Blaine: tú también

Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros escasamente, Kurt se acordó del beso de la tarde y en un impulso se acercó, pero reaccionó y cuando iba a dar marcha atrás Blaine lo jaló y se besaron con amor y pasión

Kurt: ¿qué es esto Blaine?

Blaine: yo...

Kurt: ¿por qué terminaste conmigo?

Blaine: es que...

En eso sonó el teléfono, Kurt se separó y contestó, nunca antes el teléfono había sido tan más inoportuno que en ese momento

Kurt: bueno

Thad: buenas noches, ¿está Blaine?

Kurt: buenas noches, ¿de parte de quién?

Thad: de Thad

Kurt: ahora te comunico

Bajó el teléfono y casi con ganas de aventárselo

Kurt: es para ti

Blaine: gracias

Kurt subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorar, ¿de qué se trataba el juego que estaba jugando Blaine? por qué el terminar con él como lo hizo y luego besarlo de la manera en que lo hizo

Kurt: no entiendo nada... me besa y yo puedo sentir que me ama, pero... ¿por qué terminó conmigo? Blaine yo te amo

Blaine fue a atender la llamada al estudio

Thad: ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: mi casa es un desastre

Thad: ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?

Blaine: porque desde ayer terminé con Kurt

Thad: ¿así que lo hiciste Blaine?

Blaine: quiero dejarlo libre

Thad: ¿cómo le cayó la libertad?

Blaine: se va a quedar dos semanas más

Thad: ¿no se fue en cuanto terminaron?

Blaine: lo iba a hacer, pero Agustín

Thad: ¿qué?

Blaine: estaban en su cuarto, oí que le dijo papá y

Thad: no me digas que le dijiste que no lo era

Blaine: lo hice

Thad: Blaine te pasaste, ¿y cómo reaccionó tu hijo?

Blaine: se puso a llorar, Kurt lo calmó y luego me pidió que le diera un beso

Thad: ¿qué hicieron?

Blaine: nos besamos

Thad: ¿por qué se quedó?

Blaine: para buscar la forma de que su partida no lastimara a mi hijo

Thad: habla con Kurt, por favor, Blaine

Blaine: lo hecho, hecho está

Thad: por favor no me vengas con esa frase, lo amas, así que cambia esa actitud y deja de pensar por los dos, habla con Kurt

Blaine: antes de que llamaras lo besé y cuando contestó tu llamada...

Thad: ¿qué hizo?

Blaine: subió corriendo, creo que iba llorando

Thad: oye, me estás dejando como el malo de esta historia y ni velas cargo en el entierro, no es justo, habla con Kurt

Blaine: lo siento Thad

Thad: mejor no lo sientas y habla con Kurt, antes de que te arrepientas y sea demasiado tarde

Blaine: es que...

Thad: reacciona amigo, no solo te quitas tú al hombre que amas, sino que de paso a tu hijo le quitas a su papá, y no es justo

Kurt seguía acostado sobre su cama llorando, en eso tocaron a la puerta, se secó las lágrimas y

Kurt: ¿quién?

Agustín: papá

Kurt: enseguida abro

Agustín: papá

Kurt abrió

Kurt: ¿qué pasó hijo?

Agustín: tuve una pesadilla

Blaine iba subiendo las escaleras

Blaine: estás despierto

Agustín: quiero que durmamos los tres juntos

Blaine: hijo, mira si quieres dormimos los dos

Agustín: por favor papito, soñé muy feo

Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt

Kurt: no hay problema, vamos, pero te duermes en medio Agustín

Agustín: ¿por qué?

Kurt: porque tu papito y yo te queremos abrazar

Agustín: está bien papá

Esa misma noche, pero en casa de María

María: Quiero matar a tu sobrino

Inés: ¿Qué hizo?

María: Terminó con mi sobrino

Inés: ¿por qué?

María: porque anda con Thad

Inés: ¿quién es Thad?

María: el chico que llevó a la fiesta de compromiso de Nick

Inés: eso no es cierto

María: si no anda con él, al menos por algo que sucede o podría ocurrir que mandó al diablo a mi pobre sobrino

Inés: ¿está aquí?

María: ¿quién?

Inés: tu sobrino

María: no, sigue en casa de tu sobrino

Inés: ¿cómo?

María: acordó con Blaine quedarse dos semanas más

Inés: no entendí

María: para hacerlo menos duro para Agustín, se irá cuando el niño se vaya al campamento de la escuela

Inés: cuando regrese no lo encontrará

María: quiere manejarlo de tal forma que no sufra, pero me preocupa Kurt

Inés: ama a mi sobrino

María: mucho, ¿qué le pasa?

Inés: no he hablado con él, pero le voy a jalar las orejas

María: venia envuelto en llanto mi sobrino

Inés: pobrecito, si le está doliendo ¿cómo seguirá dos semanas más? le agradezco que lo haga por mi nieto, pero...

María: acuérdate que Kurt lo siente como su hijo

Inés: ¿qué habrá pasado?

María: averígualo con tu sobrino, porque el mío no entiende nada

Inés: mañana mismo lo iré a buscar a la oficina, me tendrá que decir el por qué terminó con Kurt

Al siguiente día

Agustín: papá, adiós

Kurt: adiós mi niño no te asoles mucho, porque después te sientes mal

Agustín: si papá, te quiero mucho

Kurt: y yo a ti

Blaine: arriba, que se nos hará tarde

Agustín: si papito

Blaine subió al niño, él caminó para subirse, se quedó viendo a Kurt

Kurt: que tengas un buen día Blaine, te vas con cuidado

Blaine: si gracias

Kurt se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kurt: lo siento

Blaine: me falta el otro

Kurt: ¿cómo?

Blaine lo besó en la boca, los dos se quedaron viendo, Kurt quería que alguien le explicara porque no entendía nada, termina con él y lo besa como si no hubiera pasado nada y con el mismo amor de siempre

Blaine: lo siento

Kurt: te amo y váyanse, se les hará tarde, maneja con cuidado

Blaine: si

Blaine se subió, fue a dejar a Agustín a la escuela y de ahí a la oficina, en donde lo esperaban

Blaine: tía

Inés: tú y yo tendremos una larga charla

Blaine: ¿es por lo de Kurt?

Inés: si, vamos a tu oficina

Blaine: está bien tía

Entraron a la oficina de Blaine y en cuanto estuvieron solos, Inés comenzó a cuestionarlo

Inés: ¿por qué diablos terminaste con Kurt?

Blaine: tía considero que es lo mejor

Inés: ¿para quién?

Blaine: para Kurt

Inés: y si fuera lo mejor, ¿por qué el pobre muchacho ha estado llorando desde el día en que terminaste con él?

Blaine: ¿llorando?

Inés: ¿acaso no lo has visto? llegó todo envuelto en llanto el miércoles a casa de María, la cual te quiere matar por cierto

Blaine: solo quiero dejarlo libre

Inés: ¿libre para qué?

Blaine: para que siga su camino

Inés: según tú, ¿qué camino va a seguir?

Blaine: encontré lo de una beca, tía no le puedes decir que por eso terminé con él

Inés: ¿qué?

Blaine: te lo prohíbo

Inés: ahh no niño

Blaine: por favor tía, si le dices algo, me veré en la necesidad de

Inés: ¿de qué?

Blaine: decirle que lo hice por Thad

Inés: ¿no fue así?

Blaine: para nada

Inés: ¿acaso no ves lo que te ama esa muchacho? ¿qué es lo de la beca?

Blaine: una beca para irse al extranjero, quiero que Kurt no se sienta atado y renuncie a cosas por mi hijo

Inés: ¿y por el amor a ti?

Blaine: por ambas cosas

Inés: es una tontería

Blaine: tomé la decisión

Inés: me desesperas, como no está Nick para darte tus golpes para que entiendas que no es el camino

Blaine: lo es tía

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, todo estaba oscuro, entró al estudio y vio el calendario

Blaine: jueves, te tendré conmigo solo 8 días más, ojalá que mi tía no te diga nada, sino tendré que dejar a Thad como el malo de la historia

Fue a la cocina

Blaine: pensé que estaban dormidos

Kurt: yo, que ya habías subido a tu cuarto

Kurt estaba tomando agua, estaba recargado en la pared, tenía un vaso de plástico en la mano

Blaine: buenas noches

Kurt: que descanses

Blaine: ¿la semana que entra es la última que tienes clases?

Kurt: si

Blaine: ¿vas a tener mucho trabajo?

Kurt: todos mis trabajos están ya terminados y...

Blaine: Kurt

Los dos se miraron, un escalofrió les recorrió todo el cuerpo, Blaine caminó hacia donde Kurt estaba y él ni siquiera se movió, llegó y lo abrazó

Kurt: te amo, ¿por qué?

Blaine: yo...

Kurt lo besó, el vaso que tenía en sus manos se cayó, pero ni siquiera se inmutaron, eso que llevaba agua y los mojó a ambos, Kurt le rodeó su cuello con sus manos

Blaine: será mejor que me vaya

Kurt: si

Blaine lo besó, Kurt ni siquiera se negaba a que lo hiciera, aunque hubieran terminado

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: lo siento

Los dos estaban mojados, se vieron y comenzaron a reírse

Kurt: ya me voy a dormir

Blaine: yo también

Kurt: buscaré algo para secar el piso

Blaine: déjalo mañana que lo haga Caridad

Kurt: pero...

Blaine: anda

Kurt: ok

Los dos salieron de la cocina, cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Kurt lo tomó de la mano

Kurt: te amo y...

Lo besó y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto, Blaine se quedó por unos segundos sin aliento, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero insistía en que era lo mejor, así que se fue a acostar, pero le dolía ver como Kurt sufría ante el rompimiento de su relación y más cuando él lo trataba casi todo el tiempo como si nada hubiese pasado y era algo que él por más que trataba no podía controlar pues lo que siente por Kurt es más fuerte, aunque no tanto como para luchar por él

Blaine: mi amor, ¿qué te estoy haciendo?


	19. Cap 19

**— 19 —**

El viernes transcurrió de alguna forma tranquilo, Blaine se fue desde temprano a la oficina, por lo que Kurt estuvo disfrutando todo el día con Agustín.

Agustín: papá, ¿vemos una película?

Kurt: si mi niño, ¿cuál quieres ver?

Agustín: la que tú quieras

Kurt: te quiero mucho, prométeme que te portarás bien

Agustín: papá...

Kurt: a lo mejor cuando vuelvas de tu campamento, yo estaré en Clovis

Agustín: no

Kurt: voy a visitar a mis papás

Agustín: ¿regresarás?

Kurt: si mi niño

Agustín: bueno

Kurt le quiso comenzar a manejar la idea de que se iría, aunque fuera por unos días, después vería cómo decirle que era definitivo, aunque guardaba la esperanza de que Blaine le pidiera que volvieran, si no lo amaba, ¿por qué se habían besado de esa forma la noche anterior?

Kurt: deja de hacer volar tu imaginación

Agustín: papá

Kurt: vamos a ver la película

Cuando llegó Blaine en la noche, les pidió que durmieran juntos, ninguno de los dos lo quiso contrariar, el niño había podido ver que algo pasaba, no lo hacían tonto, así que se durmieron, pero con el niño en medio, antes de dormirse, los dos pensaron...

Kurt: _de nuevo la murallita Blaine, pero yo te amo_

Blaine: _mi amor de nuevo murallita, ¿estaré haciendo bien? te amo_

Agustín había adquirido cierta habilidad para ser escapista a raíz de que actuó de cupido y la puso en práctica esa mañana, cuando despertaron...

Blaine: ya se levantó

Kurt: eso que es sábado

Kurt cerró sus ojos y Blaine se acercó, titubeó un poco, pero lo amaba, Blaine lo besó muy despacio, lo abrazó por la cintura, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt, mil ideas pasaron por sus cabezas...

Blaine: lo siento

Kurt: ¿por qué diablos no sientes haber terminado conmigo?

Blaine: yo

Kurt: no me hagas caso

Kurt se levantó, Blaine hizo lo mismo, antes de que saliera de la habitación...

Blaine: ¿tienes clase?

Kurt: no, mi profesor tenía un seminario y canceló la clase, como solo es revisión la cambió por un día la próxima semana

Blaine: ¿qué día?

Kurt: miércoles

Blaine: ¿en la noche?

Kurt: no, en la mañana

Blaine: yo me haré cargo de Agustín completamente desde

Kurt: por favor no me lo quites

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Kurt: si, lo nuestro no funcionó bien, pero yo a tu hijo lo quiero como si fuera mío, por favor no me lo quites

Kurt empezó a llorar, Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: no llores

Kurt: perdona, es que

Cerró sus ojos para tratar de controlar sus emociones, Blaine le secó sus lágrimas y lo besó

Agustín: ¿ya despertaron?

Blaine: si hijo

Agustín: papá, ¿estás llorando?

Kurt: se me metió algo en los ojos Agustín

Agustín: ¿me llevan a la plaza?

Kurt: si hijo, yo no tengo clases

Kurt volteó a ver

Blaine: vamos a llevarlo

Kurt: gracias

Blaine: no a ti

Agustín: papito, ¿cuándo te vas a casar con mi papá?

Los dos se miraron, eso era una bomba que no se esperaban

Kurt: tal vez más adelante Agustín tu papito se case conmigo, ¿no tienes hambre?

Agustín: si papá, vamos a desayunar

Kurt: bien, te prepararé algo muy rico

Blaine: no es tu obligación

El niño lo volteó a ver, Kurt lo quería fulminar, no estaba haciendo fáciles las cosas con sus comentarios, Agustín sospecharía, más de lo que ya lo hacía que las cosas no iban bien

Agustín: papito, mi papá

Kurt: te haré de desayunar igual que a tu papito, ¿verdad Blaine?

Blaine: si, vamos a desayunar y después al parque

El niño bajó corriendo, Kurt iba a salir, pero Blaine lo detuvo

Blaine: espera

Kurt: ¿qué sucede?

Blaine: ¿por qué le contestaste así?

Kurt: lo siento, no supe qué más decirle

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: falta una semana la cual no será fácil para mí, le dije que cuando regresara de su campamento, probablemente yo estaría en Clovis

Blaine: yo le diré que terminamos, para que

Kurt: ¿te parece si le decimos que terminamos hasta que me haya ido de la casa? digo de tu casa

Blaine: ven

Blaine lo abrazó

Kurt: te amo Blaine, ¿qué pasó?

Blaine: no me

Kurt: si te incomodó mi actitud de ese día, no lo veo como razón para terminar, ¿tienes algo con Thad?

Blaine: no

Kurt: ¿qué es entonces?

Blaine: ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

Kurt: ¿yo?

Blaine: si

Kurt: no

Blaine: sé sincero conmigo

Kurt: Blaine, ¿qué sucede?

Blaine: ¿no tienes absolutamente nada que decirme?

Kurt: que te amo y me está doliendo que hayas terminado nuestra relación

Blaine evadió la mirada de Kurt, había gato encerrado, era evidente, sobre todo por los besos que se habían dado desde que había terminado con él

Agustín: papá, tengo hambre

Kurt: vamos a desayunar, por favor trata de no ser evidente de que lo nuestro terminó

Blaine: lo haré

Kurt: ok

La tía de Blaine estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, los días pasaban y no podía hacer nada

Inés: no aguanto más

María: ¿qué?

Inés: a alguien le tengo que contar la razón porque Blaine terminó con tu sobrino

María: según tú, no te había dicho nada

Inés: si me lo dijo, pero me prohibió decir algo

María: ¿cómo?

Inés: ¿tu sobrino no te comentó algo de una beca?

María: absolutamente nada

Inés: según mi sobrino, encontró una hoja para una beca al extranjero

María: ¿y?

Inés: por eso terminó con Kurt

María: no te entendí nada

Inés: bien, la cosa esta así, según mi brillante sobrino, que pienso que es un bruto ahora, terminó con Kurt para que se sintiera libre para tomar la beca

María: no creo que mi sobrino esté pensando en tomar una beca para irse al extranjero, está muy enamorado de tu sobrino

Inés: hazlo entender

María: ¿no tiene nada con Thad?

Inés: no, pero me dijo que si yo le decía a Kurt que había terminado con él por la beca, le diría que tiene algo con Thad

María: te amarró las manos

Inés: completamente, no puedo hacer nada, si digo algo, las cosas podrían terminar mal

María: yo voy a averiguar con mi sobrino lo de la beca

Inés: ¿de qué nos servirá saberlo?

María: si no está pensado en irse, le diré que luche por tu sobrino

Inés: ¿crees que lo haga?

María: mañana hablaré con Kurt para irnos a desayunar o a comer

Inés: es buena idea

María: así no verá a tu sobrino, dudo que sea grato seguir viéndolo

Inés: pues si

En casa de Blaine, Kurt les hizo de desayunar a los dos

Blaine: gracias

Kurt: de nada

Agustín: papito, dale un beso

Blaine: ¿qué?

Agustín: siempre le das un beso, ¿verdad papá?

Kurt: este…

Agustín: si están enojados

Blaine lo volteó a ver, Kurt se agachó y lo besó

Kurt: ves hijo, no estamos enojados

Agustín: aja

El niño no se tragaba el cuento de que no estaban enojados, siempre que le servía el desayuno Blaine lo abrazaba y le daba un beso, un poco después se fueron al paseo, en el camino...

Kurt: ¿hijo, vas a querer ir al campamento?

Agustín: no

Kurt: te vas a divertir mi niño

Agustín: no quiero

Kurt: van a ir tus compañeritos hijo

Agustín: no

Kurt: tu papito iba cuando era chiquito

Agustín: no

Los dos se miraron, tendrían que convencerlo de que fuera al campamento, Kurt no aguantaría más días con esa situación, la cabeza le estallaba de pensar que él anduviera con Thad y que se besaban pos petición del niño, aunque algunas de las veces como en la mañana y otras de la semana, se habían besado sin estar Agustín presente, algo había detrás de ese rompimiento, y Kurt lo tenía que averiguar, porque si no se iba a morir sin él y sin el niño

Llevaron al niño a la plaza, pero el día fue un desastre, no ante los ojos de Agustín, pero si para ellos, a veces Kurt se acercaba y lo besaba o al revés, Blaine lo abrazaba, todo estaba muy extraño. Mientras Agustín andaba en un juego donde solo se pudo subir él, los dos estaban afuera viendo como el niño se divertía, a Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de pensar que llegaría un momento que ni siquiera podría tal vez ver a Agustín, estaba tratando de controlar su llanto, y se le salió un pequeño sollozo, Blaine volteó a verlo

Blaine: ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: ya no me vas a dejar ver a Agustín en cuanto me vaya de tu casa

Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: no llores

Kurt: lo siento, está siendo muy difícil para mí esto, te amo como nunca

Blaine no lo dejó seguir hablando y lo besó

Blaine: tú mereces una vida con alguien que inicie de cero

Kurt: no quiero otra que no sea a tu lado

Blaine: verás que

Kurt: en tu casa se quedará mi felicidad

Agustín salió del juego, Kurt se secó las lágrimas, anduvieron todo el día en el parque, cuando iban de regreso el niño se quedó dormido como era su costumbre, había sido un día muy largo, en el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, llegaron a la casa, Blaine cargó al niño y lo llevó a su cuarto, Kurt se encerró en el suyo poniéndose a llorar

A la hora sonó el teléfono, Blaine estaba en el estudio tratando de poner orden a todo lo que pensaba y sentía, los dos contestaron pero...

Kurt: bueno

María: buenas noches sobrino, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: mal

Blaine tuvo la intención de colgar, pero no lo hizo, aprovechando que no sabían que los oía, quiso enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo Kurt, aunque se lo dijo claramente en el parque

María: falta una semana

Kurt: si tía, pero el sábado cuando Agustín se vaya al campamento, amo a Blaine siento que el también me ama

María: sobrino, tranquilo, ¿estas llorando?

Kurt: esta semana he llorado como magdalena

María: ¿él te ha visto llorar?

Kurt: un poco, aunque seguramente ha de pensar que es solo por Agustín

María: ¿no es solo por él?

Kurt: amo a Blaine a tal grado que quería dar un paso con él, que jamás pensé

María: ¿cómo?

Kurt: ayy tía te lo dije, desde meses atrás hemos estado a punto de hacer el amor

María: tú me dijiste el miércoles que estuviste aquí y una vez que platicamos

Kurt: no ha pasado nada, pero muchas veces sino fuera porque Agustín despertó o él se contuvo

María: ¿qué?

Kurt: hubiera dejado que pasara, lo amo y quería dar ese paso con él

María: ayy sobrino, yo siempre pensé que querías esperar a casarte

Kurt: no me menciones esa palabra

María: ¿por qué?

Kurt: porque soy un estúpido, según yo, quería dejar pasar tiempo para que nuestra relación creciera y se fue a pique

María: a ver cálmate

Kurt: no puedo tía, lo amo y él me había pedido en los primeros meses que nos casáramos, a partir del tercer mes no me dijo nada más, ya que íbamos para seis

María: ¿qué?

Kurt: tenía la ilusión de que me propusiera matrimonio

María: ¿hubieras aceptado?

Kurt: si, lo amo

María: tú querías viajar al extranjero, estudiar tal vez parte de tu maestría allá

Kurt: si tía

María: ¿lo vas a hacer?

Kurt: ¿cómo?

María: si te saliera una oportunidad de irte, ¿la tomarías?

Kurt: si

A Blaine le dieron ganas de estornudar y colgó lentamente el teléfono, así que el resto de la conversación no la escuchó

María: explícame eso más tranquilamente

Kurt: tal vez vea la posibilidad de irme lejos, no puedo seguir cerca

María: ¿por qué?

Kurt: porque mi felicidad se quedará en esta casa cuando me vaya y siento que si estoy a unos metros, querré volver a pelear por él

María: ¿puedes conseguir una beca para irte al extranjero?

Kurt: no tengo cabeza para ello, aunque no me caería mal, a quién quiero engañar

María: ¿cómo?

Kurt: yo lo que quiero es estar con Blaine, que nos casemos y formar una familia

María: así que una beca no te interesa

Kurt: en lo más mínimo, de echo creo que apenas me dieron información de una, solo que ni supe donde dejé la hoja

María: ¿la piensas tramitar?

Kurt: no tía, los únicos trámites que quisiera hacer serían los trámites de una boda, cosa que no sucederá

María: mañana, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Kurt: necesito salir o cometeré una barbaridad

María: ¿por qué no vamos a comer juntos?

Kurt: si tía me parece una buena idea

Se pusieron de acuerdo para irse a comer juntos, en el estudio Blaine seguía repasando el pedazo de conversación que había escuchado con la luz apagada

Blaine: mi amor, vas a tomar esa beca, igual cuando regreses... dejarte libre fue lo mejor, podrás estudiar parte de tu maestría en el extranjero... aunque, dijiste que tenías la ilusión de que te propusiera matrimonio, más allá de eso pensabas aceptar

Kurt tenía que mantener su mente ocupada, quiso adelantar algunos pendientes y bajó al estudio, Blaine seguía allí repasando cada palabra que oyó, solo que no lograba encontrarle lógica si tomaría una beca ¿porque tenía la ilusión de que le pidiera matrimonio? ¿por qué había estado llorando? lo malo fue que no escuchó el resto de la conversación y ahí se le hubiera despejado todas sus preguntas

Al bajar vio que no había luz en el estudio, así que dedujo que se había ido a su cuarto ya, cuando encendió la luz

Kurt: estas aquí

Blaine: si, lo siento, ya me voy

Blaine se levantó de la silla, pensó que seguramente Kurt iba a trabajar, se dirigió a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, Kurt la sostenía con su mano, de pronto se le vino algo a la mente, cuando lo tuvo cerca, cerró la puerta

Kurt: no te vayas

Blaine: vas a trabajar me imagino

Kurt: eso quería hacer

Blaine: te dejo el estudio para que lo puedas hacer tanquilo

Kurt: ¿tú no estabas haciendo nada?

Blaine: ¿con la luz apagada?

Kurt: que tonto

Blaine: no, te dejo para que trabajes

Kurt: lo que menos tengo es cabeza para trabajar

Los dos se miraron, se quedaron sin decir nada por unos cinco minutos, como si fuera una cinta recorrieron los casi seis meses de relación que llevaban, si ahí no había pruebas de lo mucho que se amaban, a Blaine le retumbaba lo que escuchó; si estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso con él y se lo había dicho antes, pero oír que se lo decía a su tía, además de la forma que lo dijo, era cierto estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor muchas veces, porque el amor entre ellos era demasiado grande, solo que habían decido esperarse hasta que Kurt estuviera listo.

Kurt cerró los ojos, Blaine se movió para salir, pero Kurt se acercó y lo besó, hubiera querido que lo rechazara para así poder tener una explicación lógica a que Blaine lo cortara. Blaine lo pegó a su cuerpo dejando nada de espacio entre ellos, los besos comenzaron a subir de nivel, y también la forma en que se estaban acariciando; más o menos tres meses atrás estuvieron en una situación similar, solo que las cosas eran muy diferentes, Blaine había terminado con Kurt desde el martes.

Esa situación no debía pasar, ambos se lo repetían, de pronto pudo sentir como Blaine le estaba abriendo la bata, los dos se decían para sí que debían detenerse, pero ninguno quería, Kurt lo amaba y él también, pero estaba ese pequeño detalle que lo había mandado al diablo y que Kurt pensaba que andaba con Thad

Kurt: Blaine, no

Blaine: lo siento

Se apartaron un poco, pero como si una fuerza sobrenatural los atrajera, se volvieron a besar, entre los besos que se daban, los dos se decían algunas frases

Kurt: no puede ser

Blaine: lo sé Kurt

Kurt: te amo y...

Eso era un arrebato, no podía dar ese paso solo por no perderlo, debía recobrar la cordura, Blaine probablemente tenia a alguien más o tal vez siempre lo tuvo desde que iniciaron, eso no era posible, lo debía descartar de su mente, Blaine lo amaba y sus sentimiento eran sinceros, su relación era muy fuerte, no entienda por qué había terminado con él, se separó

Blaine: lo siento

Kurt: yo más Blaine, porque de verdad hubiera querido hacer el amor contigo, pero no bajo estas condiciones

Blaine: ¿condiciones?

Kurt: para que no me dejes

Kurt salió corriendo del estudio y subió corriendo las escaleras, Blaine iba tras él, lo detuvo antes de que se pudiera meter a su cuarto

Blaine: espera

Kurt: no mira, ni yo me conozco, te amo pero tampoco...

En eso la puerta de Agustín se abrió, el niño iba envuelto en llanto, los dos lo abrazaron

Kurt: ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Agustín: papá no te vayas

Kurt: mi niño aquí estoy

Agustín: papá no te vayas

Kurt: no me voy a ir

El niño le dio un beso en la mejilla

Blaine: hijo no llores

Agustín: papito

Blaine abrazó al niño, iba a ser un trago muy amargo cuando regresara y no encontrara a Kurt, no solo tenía que manejar el dolor de perderlo amándolo, sino ver sufrir a su hijo. Después de un rato se calmó y les pidió que durmieran juntos, lo cual esa noche era lo menos que querían hacer los dos, el encuentro en el estudio los había dejado mal

Kurt: mi niño, duerme conmigo o con tu papito

Agustín: no

Blaine: vamos a dormir los tres

Blaine lo tomó de la mano, los tres fueron a la habitación, al entrar, el niño corrió y se acostó en la orilla

Agustín: ven papá

Kurt: voy mi niño pero duérmete en medio

Agustín: no aquí, mi papito que duerma en la pared

Blaine: Agustín en medio

Agustín: no

Los dos se miraron, de contrariarlo más terminaría llorando de nuevo y les partía el corazón verlo mal, era obvio que sentía que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien, por lo que pondría manos a la obra para arreglar eso. No quisieron pelear y Blaine se acostó. Kurt abrazó a Agustín, la luz ya estaba apagada, Kurt sintió como Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura

Blaine: buenas noches

Kurt: buenas noches

Agustín: papá

Kurt: ¿si mi niño?

Agustín: quiero un hermanito

Blaine: hijo

Agustín: si papito un hermanito

Blaine: tal vez más adelante

Agustín: si papito

Los tres se durmieron juntos, el domingo despertaron y Agustín ya se había levantado

Blaine: nos ganó

Kurt: de todos modos no importa, ¿me dejas de abrazar?

Blaine: si, disculpa

Estaba de espaldas a Blaine, pero no lo dejó de abrazar

Kurt: me voy a ir a comer con mi tía

Blaine: está bien

Kurt: ¿tú tienes planes?

Blaine le dio un beso en su cuello

Blaine: no tengo planes

Kurt: ¿porque estás haciendo esto?

Lentamente Kurt se volteó y quedaron de frente

Blaine: algún día me vas a entender

Kurt: lo único que entiendo es que sin ti, no poder ser feliz, te amo

Kurt se acercó y lo besó, algo le decía que todos esos besos ya no eran correctos, pero no podía aceptar que Blaine terminara con él, en eso tocaron a la puerta, escucharon que el niño habló

Kurt: ¿quién?

Blaine: vamos a ver quién es, no vaya abrir

Kurt: si

Los dos se levantaron y salieron de la recámara, cuando lo iban haciendo

- buenos días

Kurt casi quería morirse al ver quien era, Agustín subió las escaleras y lo abrazó, Blaine bajó para saludar a Thad, después de hacerlo

Thad: te vine a invitar

Blaine podía sentir la mirada de Kurt

Blaine: ¿a dónde?

Thad: tengo pases para un espectáculo que le va a gustar a Agustín, son tres

Blaine entendió que los pases eran para Thad, el niño y él, Kurt le había dicho que iba a salir con su tía

Blaine: pasa Thad, nada más nos arreglamos y nos vamos

Thad: ok

Entró en la sala, Kurt y Agustín seguían sin moverse del pasillo, Blaine subió

Blaine: hijo te voy a cambiar para que vayamos con Thad

Agustín: ¿va mi papá?

Blaine: solo tiene tres pases

Agustín: no quiero ir

Kurt: mi niño, yo voy a ir a comer con mi tía, ve con tu papito y su...

Kurt se contuvo para no llorar, aunque le había dicho que no tenía nada con Thad, Kurt sentía que sí, era demasiada coincidencia que regresara y Blaine lo terminara, él quiso comprobar si creía que andaba con Thad

Blaine: ¿su qué?

Kurt: novio

Agustín: ummmm

Cuando vio la cara del niño llena de lágrimas...

Kurt: no llores mi niño

Agustín: papá

Blaine: hijo

Kurt: es su amigo mi niño

Agustín: tú dijiste novio

Kurt: no, me equivoqué

Agustín: tú eres novio de mi papito

Kurt: claro que si mi niño, vamos para que te cambies y te vayas con ellos

Blaine: yo lo cambio

Kurt: yo lo hago

Blaine: es mi...

Kurt: vamos Agustín

Agustín: no quiero ir

Kurt: te vas a divertir mucho mi niño

El no quiso discutirlo, veía un gran dolor y rabia en los ojos de Kurt, el cual estaba completamente justificado, debería sentir que estaba jugando con él o aprovechándose del amor que sentía para lo que durante meses evitaron porque acordaron esperar, bajó donde estaba Thad

Thad: toma los boletos

Blaine: ¿qué?

Thad: para que vayan los tres

Blaine: no Thad, vamos, pero tú vas con nosotros

Thad: ahh no me vas a embarrar más

Blaine: Kurt piensa que eres mi novio

Thad: yo se lo voy a aclarar

Blaine: no lo agás, es mejor así, me voy a cambiar

Un rato después se fueron, el niño llevaba una cara de pocos amigos, iba muy enojado, y su enfado iba a ser más que obvio más tarde, Kurt los despidió en la puerta

Agustín: dale beso a mi papá

Kurt: sube mi niño

Agustín: que te de beso

Los dos se miraron, Thad estaba fuera de su auto, así que optó

Thad: me voy a adelantar, los veo allá

En cuanto arrancó

Agustín: el beso

Kurt: si mi niño

Kurt lo besó, en cuanto se fueron al cerrar la puerta, se derrumbó llorando, Camelia andaba en el jardín, cuando entró

Camelia: señor

Kurt: no soy señor

Camelia: Kurt, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Blaine terminó conmigo y sale con Thad

Camelia: ¿qué?

Kurt: si y se acaba de ir con Kurt

Camelia: ¿Agustín?

Kurt: se fue con ellos

Camelia: ¿sabe que terminaron?

Kurt: no, para él sigo siendo novio de su papito

Camelia: ¿pero no lo eres?

Kurt: ahora es Thad, voy a estar en mi cuarto, lo más seguro es que no vengan a comer, ya te puedes retirar y dile lo mismo a Caridad

Camelia: está bien

Se quedó solo en la casa, aunque había quedado de verse con su tía, tanto llorar lo venció y se quedó dormido, no escuchó que sonó el teléfono, despertó como a las 5

Kurt: dormí mucho

En eso se oyó que tocaban a la puerta

Kurt: ¿quién?

María: sobrino

Le abrió

Kurt: pasa tía

Inés: hola lindo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: hola Inés, estoy mal

María: te hemos estado llamando sobrino

Kurt: me quedé dormido, no escuché el teléfono

María: ¿ya comiste?

Kurt: no tengo hambre

Inés: lindo, tienes que irte, te estás haciendo mucho daño

Kurt: solo falta una semana, es por Agustín

Inés: sé que quieres mucho a mi nieto, pero ve tienes hinchados los ojos de tanto llorar

Kurt: se me pasará, no se preocupen

María: ¿cómo se te va a pasar?

Kurt: más bien lo que quiero es que Blaine vuelva conmigo, lo amo

Inés tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que sabía, las dos señoras se voltearon a ver, pero sentían que sería peor

María: lucha por la sobrino

Kurt: ¿cómo?

Inés: tu tía tiene razón, pero vamos a la cocina y seguimos hablando

Kurt: no quiero comer

Inés: pero lo vas a hacer

Los tres se fueron a la cocina, las señoras buscaron algo que darle de comer, Caridad le había dejado preparado un guisado dado que no lo vio salir y lo calentaron

Kurt: de verdad no tengo hambre

Inés: ¿desayunaste?

Kurt: no he comido nada en todo el día

Inés: ¿te quieres enfermar?

Kurt: me quiero morir

Inés: oye, no vas a dejar a mi nieto sin papá

Kurt: tal vez le quieran dar uno rubio

Inés: ¿lo dices por Thad?

Kurt: si Inés

Inés: ¿dónde anda mi sobrino?

Kurt: se fue con él y con Agustín a no sé donde

María: ayy sobrino y tu estás muerto de los celos

Kurt: no tía, estoy feliz de ver que el hombre que amo se va con otro y se lleva a mi hijo

Inés: ok, ¿y tú dejas que eso pase?

Kurt: ¿cómo?

Las dos señoras después de hablar, a la única conclusión que llegaron es que debían convencer a Kurt de que luchara por Blaine y no se retirara digamos del campo de batalla sin dar pelea, de esa forma él vería que lo amaba y desistiría de la tontería de terminar

Inés: si lindo, ¿vas a dejar que un rubio te quite al hombre que amas?

Kurt: Inés, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Inés: puedes hacer algo

Kurt: ¿qué?

María: pelear por él sobrino

Kurt: ¿pelear?

Inés: ¿tú piensas o más bien sientes que mi sobrino te ama o no?

Kurt: yo digo que si me ama y no pregunten cómo lo sé

Inés: ok, lucha por él

Kurt: Inés él terminó conmigo y para mi desgracia por el tipo ese

Las dos señoras se trataron de aguantar la risa, sobretodo la tía de Kurt, siempre había visto a su sobrino como una persona muy racional por muchas cosas que le platicó de su relación anterior; sin embargo lo que sentía por Blaine era totalmente diferente a lo que algún día llegó a sentir por Chandler, había tanta diferencia que anoche quería sin importarle nada que hicieran el amor, solo que a su gusto logró recobrar la cordura a tiempo,

Inés: estás en tu derecho de recobrar lo que es tuyo

Kurt: Blaine no es de mi propiedad

María: pero si es el hombre que amas

Kurt: con todo mi corazón tía

Inés: has tu lucha

Kurt: no Inés

Kurt se quedó pensando, todo lo que había sucedido en la semana de alguna forma había sido eso, pero no lo veía así, permitir que se besaran, lo abrazara e incluso ayer casi dejar que hicieran el amor

María: sobrino, ¿en qué piensas?

Kurt: tal vez tengan razón

Inés: ¿en qué?

Kurt: no me voy a quitar fácilmente del camino, lo amo y voy a pelear por él

Las señoras siguieron hablando con Kurt por dos horas más, lo habían dejado echo una fiera, consideraron que sacarle ese coraje era la única forma de que aprovechara esa semana para demostrarle a Blaine que lo amaba y por nada quería apartarse de su lado

El día para Blaine no había sido fácil, en cuanto llegaron al lugar del espectáculo...

Thad: ven Agustín, dame la mano

Agustín: no

Thad lo trató de agarrar, pero el niño lo esquivó y salió corriendo

Blaine: disculpa

Thad: ve tras él

Blaine fue tras Agustín que unos metros más adelante se tropezó y se lastimó, por lo que comenzó a llorar

Blaine: ¿hijo te lastimaste?

Agustín: quiero a mi papá

Blaine: se fue a comer con su tía

Agustín: no, yo quiero a mi papá

Blaine: a ver levántate

Thad se acercó, podía ver como el niño lo veía con ojos de pistola y él sin tener velas en el entierro, en algún momento le llegó a gustar Blaine, pero las cosas entre ellos nunca funcionaron en un plano que no fuera la amistad

Thad: ¿se lastimó?

Blaine: no creo, a ver levántate Agustín y deja de hacer berrinche

Agustín: no

Blaine lo levantó y lo cargó, entraron al espectáculo, pero el niño estuvo muy inquieto

Agustín: mi papá es muy bonito

Thad: si Agustín lo es

Agustín: y mi papito lo quiere mucho

Thad: me imagino

Agustín: se van a casar

Thad: que bien

Entre que le decía cosas a Thad y no se estaba quieto en la silla, las personas de atrás lo callaron varias veces, así que optaron por salirse, cuando lo hicieron Agustín iba caminando delante de ellos y no apoyaba bien uno de sus pies

Thad: se lastimó Blaine

Blaine: se va a enojar Kurt

Thad: fue un accidente

Blaine: Kurt no entiende de accidentes

Thad: enojado va a estar, pero porque piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo

Blaine: pues si y pensando que soy un desgraciado

Thad: ¿por qué?

Blaine: porque ayer Kurt y yo...

Thad: ¿qué?

Blaine: nada

Thad: ¿acaso será lo que me estoy imaginando?

Blaine: no pasó nada

Thad: ¿lo amas?

Blaine: mucho

Thad: por favor no lo dejes ir, ve a tu hijo, lo adora

Blaine: va a ser horrible cuando se haya ido

Thad: no lo dejes ir

Blaine: lo hecho, hecho está

Thad: te voy a dar un golpe a ver si reaccionas

Blaine: vamos a comer

Thad: ok

Esa había sido la peor idea que había tenido, Agustín siempre que salían era un amor, pero ese día regresó el diablito que llevaba dentro, iba a defender la familia que tenía a como diera lugar. Fueron a un restaurante, en cuanto llegaron el niño corrió a los juegos, ellos tomaron una mesa cerca de ahí, Thad conocía por boca de Blaine todo lo que le hacía a los que habían sido novios de su papito, pero nunca se le ocurrió correr con esa suerte

Blaine: voy por él

Thad: si quieres yo voy Blaine

Blaine: no considero que...

Thad se levantó y...

Thad: Agustín ven a comer

El niño se acercó

Agustín: no

Y le sacó la lengua, Thad lo tomó de la mano, nunca esperó,

Agustín: suéltame

Thad: es hora de comer

Agustín: no quiero

Thad: ven, a mí me han dicho que eres un niño muy bueno

Agustín: con mi papá

Thad sonrió nervioso, el niño se soltó y se raspó en la pared, Blaine fue a verlo porque comenzó a llorar

Blaine: hijo

Agustín: no te quiero

Blaine: vamos a comer

Agustín: no

Blaine: ya te lastimaste por andar con tus berrinches

Agustín: no quiero comer

Lograron llevarlo a la mesa, les pusieron lo que habían ordenado, a él le pidieron una sopa, tomó la cuchara y la empezó a mover

Blaine: Come Agustín

Agustín:- Si papito

Tomó un poco de sopa, pero en lugar de comérsela se la aventó a Thad

Thad: Ayy

Blaine: Agustín

Thad: Fue un accidente Blaine

Blaine: No fue un accidente, pide una disculpa

Agustín: No

Blaine: ¡AGUSTÍN!

Blaine le alzó la voz y el niño lloró, había olvidado la forma en que se ponía, desde que había llegado Kurt había acabado con los berrinches, Agustín en su desesperación de sentir que le querían cambiar de papá, agarró el tazón de sopa y se lo tiró todo a Thad, el cual no sabía si gritar o reírse, era obvio que el niño estaba defendiendo los territorios del que veía como su papá.

Thad: Tranquilo Blaine

Blaine: Es que

Él estaba apenado con Thad, no tenía por qué estar aguantando las groserías de su hijo, después del desastre de comida que tuvieron todavía pasaron por un helado que pidió el niño, el cual en lugar de comérselo fue a dar a la camisa de Thad

Blaine: ¿Para eso querías el helado?

Agustín: Si

Después de eso Blaine subió al niño al auto

Blaine: Que pena Thad, ya no se comportaba así

Thad: Solo defendió los territorios de su papá

Blaine: ¿Cuáles territorios?

Thad: A ti

Blaine: Mi novio, digo Kurt ha de estar mal

Thad: Pues si, no solo se le va el hombre que ama, sino encima pierde al niño

Blaine: ¿Qué le dolerá más?

Thad: Que bruto eres, pues los dos les ha de estar doliendo, reacciona

Blaine: Discúlpame y me mandas la cuenta de la tintorería

Se despidieron, en su casa tenía poco que se habían ido las dos señoras, Kurt estaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, más bien decidiendo si luchar o retirarse sin hacer nada, cuando escuchó la puerta, se asomó, al menos iban solos

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

El niño iba cojeando, traía un raspón en la cara e iba todo sucio, Kurt lo cargó, Blaine pudo ver que no había salido, porque todavía andaba en pijama, y no creía que se la hubiera puesto, al ver sus ojos dedujo que estuvo todo el día ahí llorando, estaba lastimando al hombre que amaba

Kurt: ¿Qué le pasó Blaine?

Blaine: Se lastimó

Kurt: Eso lo puedo ver, viene hasta raspado

Blaine: Un accidente

Kurt: Papá me duele

Blaine: Vamos a darte un baño y a ver lo que tienes en tu piernita

Kurt: ¿Me vas a curar?

Blaine: Si mi niño

Kurt subió con Agustín, lo bañó, lo revisó, llevaba el tobillo inflamado y se lo sobó un poco, después le puso una venda, le subió algo de cenar, le leyó un cuento, para las nueve estaba profundamente dormido. Blaine se había ido a su cuarto, el día no había sido nada bueno, en eso tocaron la puerta

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Yo, ¿puedo pasar?, necesito decirte algo

Blaine: Pasa

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta, Blaine estaba acostado y no se movió

Blaine: ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Kurt: Mañana Agustín no irá a la escuela

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque tiene el tobillo hinchado, si va a la escuela se lastimará más

Blaine: Entonces no iré a la oficina

Kurt: Se va a quedar conmigo, no hace falta

Blaine: Es mi

Kurt: ¿Qué le pasó?

Blaine: Thad lo agarró de la mano y él salió corriendo, se cayó

Kurt: ¿Por eso venía raspado?

Blaine: No, ahí solo se lastimó el tobillo

Kurt: ¿El raspón?

Blaine: Fuimos a comer, cuando andaba en los juegos, Thad lo quiso sacar y

Kurt: Se lastimó de nuevo

Blaine: Se rozó con la pared del restaurante y como es granulada, se le hizo el raspón

Kurt: ¿Por qué venía sucio?

Blaine: Porque le tiró la sopa encima a Thad y también le cayó algo a él, estuvo todo el día muy grosero

Kurt: El nunca hace eso

Blaine: ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

Kurt: Me voy, que descanses, mañana se queda Agustín en casa

Blaine: Quédate conmigo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine se levantó y lo abrazó

Blaine: Estás mal, no te quieras aprovechar del amor que siento por ti para

Blaine lo besó

Blaine: No me quiero aprovechar

Kurt: Ya Blaine, ¿no te fuiste hoy con tu novio?

Blaine: Kurt, yo no tengo nada con Thad

Kurt estaba llorando, lo vio a los ojos

Kurt: Me dolió ver que te fuiste con él y que te llevaste a Agustín, siento que las cosas no hayan resultado bien, podrá ganárselo si

Blaine lo besó

Blaine: Quédate conmigo

Kurt: No

Blaine: Por favor, vamos a dormir los dos solos

Kurt: No somos nada ya

Blaine tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, era la verdad no eran nada, desde el martes había acabado con su noviazgo, era una estupidez haberle dicho eso, solo que haber salido sin Kurt un domingo, fue fatal, no solo por la actitud de Agustín, independientemente que entre él y Thad no había nada, lo que le pesaba era perder la familia que por casi seis meses habían tenido y al hombre que amaba

Blaine: Cierto, no somos nada, soy un estúpido

Al oír que no eran nada, aunque Kurt se lo había dicho dos segundos antes fue doloroso, por lo que también empezó a llorar

Kurt: ¿Por qué quieres que durmamos los dos juntos?

Blaine: Porque

Blaine solo se le quedó viendo, con su mirada Kurt sintió que le decía, porque te amo y en unos días no te tendré conmigo, algo lo hizo caminar hasta la cama y se acostó, Blaine apagó la luz y se acostó con Kurt, no pronunciaron una palabra más, durmieron juntos solos por primera vez toda la noche, Blaine lo abrazó y no había un espacio entre ellos, le dio un beso

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, te amo Blaine y sin ti me muero

Blaine: Esto está

Kurt: Calla, vamos a dormir, por primera vez solos, aunque no seamos nada

Solo durmieron juntos, los dos tuvieron que contener las ganas que tenían de no solo estar abrazados, Kurt se decía que estaba mal, si Blaine andaba con Thad, por algo lo había ido a buscar esa mañana, pero si le pidió que se quedara con él, se dijo para si

Kurt: _Tengo que pelear por tu amor, como sea, me queda una semana, te voy a demostrar que te amo, y ese no me va a sacar de aquí_

* * *

_luc de lupin: Vi los dibujos, están lindos, no los había visto :)_

_Fran Ktrin Black: Bienvenida :D ya nos alcanzaste jeje_

_Colion: Chilena? Woah Hola :3_

_Mariano Gonzalez: Aww que bueno que te sirva ;)_

_Bonamore: Colega, aunque vuelvan, el fic no acaba porque se viene algo peor jojo por eso les di muchos capítulos lindos al comienzo :D ahahah_

_JuanChivete: Bienvenido :D_


	20. Cap 2O

**— 2O —**

Al otro día Kurt despertó primero que Blaine, se había quedado en la misma cama abrazado y dándose varios besos con alguien que ya no era su novio ni siquiera, subió su mano y le acarició su cabello, se dijo para sí

Kurt: _de verdad te amo Blaine, porque anoche aunque solo nos besamos y me acariciaste, poco nos faltó para hacer el amor y con alguien que no es nada mío, que siento que está con otro, aunque algo que me dice que Thad no es la razón por la que terminaste conmigo ¿qué te habrá llevado a romper conmigo? me amas, ¿por qué me dijiste que iba a entender más adelante y eso de iniciar con alguien de cero? no entiendes que con el único que quiero iniciar algo es contigo_

Kurt se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, Agustín con todo lo que hizo el día anterior seguía dormido, bajó a la cocina, ahí estaba Caridad

Caridad: buenos días señor

Kurt: no me digas así, por favor

Caridad: ¿por qué señor?

Kurt: Caridad

Caridad: lo siento señor

Kurt: yo creo que tal vez sea señor de otra casa

Caridad: ¿cómo?

Kurt: ayer le expliqué a Camelia que Blaine terminó conmigo, solo estoy aquí para hacer más fácil la separación para Agustín

Caridad: ¿usted ama al señor?

Kurt: mucho, con todo mi corazón

Caridad: ¿le puedo dar un consejo?

Kurt: ¿qué Caridad?

Caridad: yo conozco desde hace muchos años al señor, jamás lo había visto feliz y tan completo como esta con usted

Kurt: él terminó conmigo

Caridad: señor a veces uno hace cosas pensando que le irá bien a la otra persona y no es así

Kurt: ¿cómo?

Caridad: tal vez el señor se sienta mal ya que usted tiene tantas responsabilidades que no debería, por eso terminó con usted, porque si usted no me dice yo no me percato de que terminaron, el señor lo sigue viendo con mucho amor

Kurt: al menos no estoy loco en eso

Caridad: ¿cómo?

Kurt: nada, voy a preparar el desayuno y a subir a levantarlos

Caridad: ya es tarde

Kurt: Agustín no irá a clases, no tengo la menor idea si Blaine irá a trabajar

Caridad: si quiere yo hago el desayuno, usted vaya a despertar al señor

Kurt: yo lo voy a hacer y subo a despertarlo

Kurt subió a darse un baño rápido para agarrar fuerzas para lo que quería hacer, Blaine seguía dormido, en la noche casi se la pasó despierto contemplándolo, diciéndose lo estúpido que estaba siendo y muchas cosas más. Una vez que había preparado el desayuno subió a despertar a Blaine, entró a la habitación y aún seguía dormido, se agachó y lo besó

Kurt: mi amor

Blaine abrió los ojos

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: son las 9, ¿tienes que ir a la oficina?

Blaine: no tengo ningún pendiente, solo una junta en la tarde

Kurt: les preparé el desayuno, te amo, date un baño y baja a desayunar

Blaine: si

Kurt le sonrió y lo besó

Kurt: te amo y te lo voy a demostrar

Blaine lo jaló para que se acostara, siempre lo hacia cuando lo iba a despertar

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: sé que terminaste conmigo, pero yo no me puedo resignar a perderte, así que daré mi pelea esta semana

Blaine: ¿pelea?

Kurt: no sé si tengas algo o no con Thad, pero este hombre que tienes entre tus brazos te ama

Blaine: yo...

Kurt: y no saldrá fácil de tu vida, mi amor por ti es muy grande y hace unos meses hablamos de hacer una vida juntos, yo no he cambiado mis sentimientos, ni la ilusión de que seamos una familia, que tú y yo seamos esposos

Blaine: yo...

Kurt: tal vez me esté engañando, pero yo puedo ver y sentir que me amas, levántate para que desayunemos los tres juntos

Blaine: ¿ayer te quedaste conmigo?

Kurt: si mi amor, y poco me faltó para que las caricias que me estabas haciendo fueran algo mas

Blaine: ya no te debo ni tocar, terminé contigo

Kurt: estoy completamente consciente de ello, pero no me interesa, anda date un baño, espero que me haya quedado rico el desayuno

Blaine: siempre te queda rico lo que cocinas

Kurt: porque lo hago por y con mucho amor, ¿me vas a dar mi beso de buenos días?

Blaine: Kurt...

Kurt: yo si te quiero dar otro, buenos días, te amo y mi felicidad está a tu lado, cuando llegué decías que era un engreído, algo que no conocías de mi

Blaine: ¿qué?

Kurt: bueno si, pero no lo avías visto en nuestra relación

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Kurt: puedo llegar a ser una fiera con tal de defender lo que amo, tanto a mi novio como a mi hijo

Blaine: yo...

Kurt: no acepto que hayas terminado conmigo sin razón alguna, nuestra relación iba bien

Blaine no sabía ni qué hacer, ni que decir, pero las tías de ambos lo habían dejado muy digamos instruido para que no cediera y más allá de eso obligarlo a darle la razón por qué terminó con él

Blaine: si

Kurt: ¿por qué terminaste conmigo?

Blaine: porque

No le iba a decir por una hoja que vio, porque quería dejarlo libre para que él continuara su camino

Kurt: ¿fue por Thad?

Blaine: no

Kurt: ¿porque te reclamé?

Blaine: no

Kurt: ¿porque fue? ¿porque no me amas? ¿porque no quieres seguir conmigo? ¿por qué?

Blaine lo besó desesperado, ya no quería que siguiera hablando porque terminaría haciendo que él le dijera que lo hizo para que estuviera libre de tomar la beca

Blaine: no debo besarte

Kurt: yo no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, yo quiero que me sigas besando y me gustaría que más allá de los besos hiciéramos el amor

Blaine: Kurt...

Kurt: jamás había sentido lo que has despertado en mí y ahora te aguantas, te dije que necesitaba tiempo para romper ese miedo que me daba dar un paso tan importante, pero lo que realmente requería era dejar libre el amor que siento por ti, el sábado te detuve porque sentía que era

Blaine: ya no sigas

Kurt: Blaine, ¿me amas?

En eso se abrió la puerta

Agustín: ¿mi papá?

Kurt: aquí estoy Agustín

Agustín: ¿estás con mi papito?

Kurt: si, dile buenos días a tu papito

Agustín: buenos días papito

Blaine: buenos días hijo

Kurt: levántate para desayunar mi amor

Kurt lo besó, no se iba a dar por vencido, iba a luchar por el hombre que amaba

Kurt: pequeñito ¿cómo sigues de tu tobillo?

Agustín: bien papá

Kurt: ven, vamos a vestirte para que desayunemos

Agustín: ¿mi escuela?

Kurt: hoy no irás a clases, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?

Agustín: si papá

Kurt: me dieron queja de ti

Agustín: ¿de mí?

Kurt: si, tu papito me contó que le hiciste muchas groserías a Thad

Agustín: no

Kurt: a ver, los niños buenos no dicen mentiras, ¿qué le hiciste a Thad?

Agustín: le tiré la sopa

Kurt: ¿qué más?

Agustín: helado

Kurt: ¿también le contestaste feo?

Agustín: si papá

Kurt: ¿le vas a pedir una disculpa?

Agustín: no

Kurt: si, le pedirás una disculpa por haber sido grosero con él

Agustín: si papá

Kurt: ¿no te vas a portar grosero de nuevo?

Agustín: no papá, te quiero a ti

Kurt: y yo también te quiero mi niño, pero no debes ser grosero con los amigos de tu papito, ni con nadie, ¿estamos?

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, él quería que se abriera la tierra, le estaba dando una cachetada más fuerte que si se la diera con su mano con esa actitud, de querer hubiera usado al niño

Agustín: si papá

Kurt: en la primera oportunidad que tengas le pedirás una disculpa a Thad

Agustín: si

Kurt: ahora ve a tu cuarto, enseguida voy contigo para vestirte

Agustín: si papá

El niño salió de la recámara, Blaine se levantó y lo abrazó

Blaine: ¿qué fue eso?

Kurt: anoche me dijiste que sabías por que se había comportado así Agustín

Blaine: no le agrada Thad

Kurt: ni a mí, se quiere robar al hombre que amo

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar que Agustín se comporte grosero con él, él que debe dar la cara y defender su relación soy yo, no mi niño, más tarde le marcas a Thad y le comunicas con Agustín para que le pida una disculpa

Blaine: no lo va a hacer

Kurt: si lo hará, lo nuestro es muy independiente de la conducta de Agustín y no permitiré que le vuelvan a salir los cuernitos, ok, cierra la boca

Blaine: de verdad que no eres como me imaginé

Kurt: si tengo muchos defectos, ¿pero sabes algo? te amo y sin una razón de peso, yo no acepto que lo nuestro termine, al menos sé capaz de decirme de frente que no me amas, si es así acepto mi derrota

Blaine: ¿de frente?

Kurt: ¿viéndome a los ojos puedes decirme que no me amas?

Blaine bajó su vista, no podía decirle que no lo amaba cuando si lo hacía, Kurt agachó la cabeza para buscar su mirada, le dio un beso en la nariz

Blaine: ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

Kurt: no, el que me tiene que dar la razón de por qué terminaste conmigo eres tú y la estoy esperando

Agustín: papá

Kurt: supongo que la oiré más tarde, apúrate porque ya tengo hambre, te amo

Lo besó, Blaine lo dejó de abrazar y Kurt salió de la habitación, cuando lo hizo Blaine se desmoronó en la cama, desayunaron los tres juntos, después Kurt y el niño se pusieron a hacer algo en el cuaderno de Agustín, Blaine fue a la cocina

Camelia: ¿necesita algo señor?

Blaine: nada, ¿ayer estuvieron aquí todo el día?

Camelia: no señor

Blaine: ¿vino alguien mientras estuvieron?

Camelia: no señor

Blaine: gracias

Él fue al estudio y marcó a casa de su tía, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Blaine: no está

Kurt entró

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: si

Kurt: ¿puedes marcarle a Thad para que Agustín le pida una disculpa?

Blaine: no es necesario

Kurt: yo digo que sí, ¿verdad Agustín?

Kurt llevaba de la mano al niño, el cual no tenía ninguna intención de disculparse, le querían cambiar de papá y él no se iba a dejar

Agustín: si papá

Blaine se dijo para sí mismo,

Blaine: _mi amor me estás dando una lección muy grande ¿y si hablo contigo lo de la beca? tal vez lo confundí todo_

Kurt: ¿le marcas?

Blaine: si claro

Él marcó

Thad: bueno

Blaine: buenos días Thad

Thad: buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: bien

Thad: ¿cómo amaneció Agustín?

Blaine: con el tobillo un poco inflamado, pero ya mejor

Thad: ¿se enojó Kurt?

Blaine: aja

Thad: ¿qué sucede?

Blaine: mi hijo quiere hablar contigo para pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, te lo voy a poner al teléfono

Thad: no es necesario

Blaine: Kurt considera que es necesario

Thad: umm

Blaine: así como lo oyes, te lo paso

Blaine le dio el teléfono a Agustín

Agustín: lo siento ¿me disculpas?

Thad: está bien

El niño sostenía todavía el teléfono, así que Thad pudo escuchar lo que decía

Agustín: ya papá

Kurt: muy bien, regrésale el teléfono a tu papito, ya puedes ir a jugar

Agustín: ¿puedo ver la televisión?

Kurt: ¿en qué quedamos?

Agustín: no puedo ver la televisión

Kurt: toda la semana jovencito por haber sido grosero con el amigo de tu papito

Agustín: si papá

Kurt: dale el teléfono

Agustín: papito

Blaine: si

Blaine tomó el teléfono

Kurt: te dejamos para que hables

Blaine: gracias

Kurt salió con el niño

Blaine: ¿sigues ahí Thad?

Thad: aquí sigo, ¿qué fue eso?

Blaine: Kurt lo regañó por ser grosero contigo

Thad: e hizo que me pidiera una disculpa

Blaine: aja

Thad: te oigo raro

Blaine: ayer dormimos juntos

Thad: ¿cómo?

Blaine: dormimos, bueno lo acaricié un poco y lo besé

Thad: ahh ¿y se dejó?

Blaine: en la mañana me dijo que daría pelea

Thad: sacó las uñas

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Thad: se había tardado, por lo poco que me has platicado te ama mucho, se ha arriesgado en muchos aspectos a sostener la relación contigo

Blaine: ¿arriesgado?

Thad: más bien enfrentado a muchas cosas, ¿no me dijiste que ha tenido varias discusiones con sus papás? y el exnovio que lo fue a buscar...el cual habrá dicho mil cosas con la escena que vio

Blaine: y ha roto sus paradigmas

Thad: lo de la beca... ¿no te habrás equivocado?

Blaine: con todo lo que me dijo en la mañana, ya estoy pensando que si

Thad: habla con Kurt

Blaine: estoy hecho un desastre

Thad: arréglalo, así que no solo el niño peleará por los territorios de su papá

Blaine: me dijo que el que defendería nuestra relación seria él

Thad: yo no voy a ir a tu casa ni en broma

Blaine: lo considero adecuado

Thad: aclara las cosas con Kurt

Blaine: lo intentaré hoy en la noche

En la tarde Kurt se fue a clases, Blaine llegó ya que se había ido

Blaine: ¿y Kurt?

Camelia: se fue a su clase señor

Blaine: ¿mi hijo?

Camelia: está arriba dibujando

Blaine: voy a verlo

Camelia: si

Él subió, el niño estaba dibujando

Blaine: hola hijo

Agustín: hola papito, mira

Blaine: un dibujo

Agustín: esta es mi familia

Blaine: ¿quién está en tu familia?

Agustín: tu

Blaine: ¿y aquí?

Agustín: mi papá

Blaine: ¿aquí?

Agustín: yo

Blaine: ¿y este chiquito?

Agustín: mi hermanito o mi hermanita

Blaine: hijo

Blaine le dio un beso en la frente, con el dibujo que le enseñó Agustín sintió que debía hablar con Kurt, así que lo fue a buscar, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, vio que platicaba con un muchacho, lo que le provocaban unos celos horribles

Brody: ya llegaron por ti

Kurt: ¿cómo?

Brody: tu novio

Kurt: no es mi novio ya

Brody: ¿terminaron?

Kurt: si

Brody: ¿qué hará aquí?

Kurt: lo voy a averiguar

Muchacho: si no sales con él, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo un día de estos?

Blaine había caminado hasta donde estaba y alcanzó a escuchar la invitación

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: buenas noches

Blaine: ¿nos vamos?

Kurt: pensé que no vendrías por mi

Blaine: si lo hice, ¿nos vamos?

Kurt: adiós Brody, gracias por la invitación, tal vez otro día

Brody: bueno, que estés bien

En el camino no hablaron, Blaine iba tratando de controlar los celos que había sentido y Kurt tratando de encontrar la forma de no perderlo, llegaron a la casa, Blaine abrió la puerta

Blaine: adelante

Kurt: gracias

Blaine: de nada

Kurt: ¿vas a usar el estudio?

Blaine: no

Kurt: voy a ver unas cosas

Blaine: está bien, yo estaré en la sala

Kurt fue al estudio, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en el sofá

Kurt: en la mañana no debí decirle todas esas cosas

A Blaine le estaba matando oír lo de la invitación que le habían echo, se dirigió al estudio, Kurt se había acostado en el sillón y estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que no vio cuando entró

Kurt: Dios mío, ¿qué hago? ¿si él ama a Thad y siente feo de decírmelo? tal vez me esté engañando...

Blaine: no te estás engañando

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos

Kurt: ¿realmente no lo estoy haciendo?

Blaine: no, ¿por qué te invitó el tipo con el que hablabas a cenar?

Kurt: porque le dije que ya no tenía novio

Blaine: dijiste que tal vez otro día

Kurt: por no sonar grosero, porque el único hombre con que quiero cenar, que me bese y más eres tú

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: ya estoy diciendo y haciendo incoherencias mejor me voy a dormir

Seguía acostado, no debía hacer eso, pero Blaine se agachó y lo besó

Blaine: me dieron celos oír esa invitación

Kurt: no deberías, terminaste conmigo

Blaine: pero no lo puedo evitar, oír que te invitó a cenar

Kurt: no te entiende

Abrió los ojos

Blaine: traté de hablar con mi tía

Kurt: no están en la ciudad

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Kurt: el domingo en la tarde salieron de viaje y regresarán en dos semanas

Blaine: ¿por qué?

Kurt: porque ya lo tenían planeado hacer y nuestros problemas los tenemos que resolver nosotros

Blaine: ¿cuándo te lo dijeron?

Kurt: ayer en la tarde estuvieron aquí

Blaine: ¿fuiste a comer con tu tía?

Kurt: no, después de que te fuiste con Thad yo me quedé aquí y me quedé dormido, se preocuparon por mí y vinieron a verme

Blaine: ¿te dijeron algo?

Kurt: me dijeron que no me dejara ganar por un rubio

Blaine: ¿eso te dijeron?

Kurt: si, y no pienso dejarme, buenas noches

Kurt lo besó y se sentó, Blaine seguía en canclillas viéndolo, se sentó a su lado, Kurt volteó su cara para verlo, los dos recargaron su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón

Kurt: buenas noches

Kurt alzó su mano y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar los labios de él

Kurt: ¿no me amas?

Blaine: ¿duermes conmigo?

Kurt: ¿me puedes responder a la pregunta que te ice?

Blaine: si digo que no, sería mentir

Kurt: ¿por qué terminaste conmigo?

Blaine: porque es lo mejor

Kurt: ¿lo mejor para quién? ¿no ves que me duele, que te amo?

Blaine: no me digas eso

Quitó su mano y Blaine le dio un leve beso

Kurt: te estoy poniendo en una situación difícil, olvida todo lo que te dije en la mañana

Se levantó y salió muy despacio del estudio, con lo que le dijo, sintió que Blaine no encontraba la forma de decirle que sí tenía algo con Thad, esa era la razón de haber terminado, Blaine caminó tras Kurt, cuando llegaron al pasillo de arriba, lo detuvo

Blaine: vamos a mi recámara

Kurt: no Blaine, nuestras tías ayer me dijeron muchas cosas y yo no soy así, no sé pelear por el amor de alguien

Blaine: ven conmigo

Kurt: yo no sé por qué me dices cosas así y me besas como si me amaras

Blaine: es que yo...

Kurt: con lo que me dijiste en el estudio, ya entendí que no eres capaz de decirme de frente que andas con Thad, yo pienso que aunque ames a una persona y si el ama a alguien más debes de aceptarlo

Blaine: duerme conmigo

Kurt: te repito que olvides lo que te dije en la mañana

Tal vez lo de la beca era cierto y ya que se vio libre la tomaría, por eso estaba tomando esa actitud, pero de la mañana a la noche no podía cambiar tanto de parecer

Blaine: quiero tenerte a mi lado besarte y más

Eso le dio un poco de indignación a Kurt, lo volteó a ver, Blaine solo cerró los ojos esperando la cachetada que sentía que se merecía

Kurt: no te voy a pegar aunque si siento rabia

Blaine: has de pensar que soy un desgraciado, un patán

Él se empezó a insultar, Kurt se rio

Kurt: Blaine, ¿qué te hizo romper conmigo?

Blaine: Thad no fue

Kurt: si tu sientes algo por él, dímelo me harás menos daño

Blaine: ven, te quiero a mi lado

Kurt: no

Blaine lo cargó y comenzó a caminar con Kurt en sus brazos, cuando estuvieron en frente a su recámara la puerta estaba cerrada

Blaine: si te bajo, ¿te vas a ir?

Kurt: no estoy forcejeando

Se besaron, mientras lo hacían, Kurt con su mano giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta

Blaine: la abriste

Kurt: ya podemos entrar

Blaine: ¿vamos a dormir juntos?

Kurt: haremos lo que tú quieras

Esa era una respuesta muy ambigua y peligrosa a la vez, entraron a la recámara, se acostaron y apagaron la luz...

Afortunadamente los dos guardaron la cordura, sí hubo algunas caricias y besos, Kurt despertó y se iba a levantar, nunca se vio peleando o actuando de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, solo que lo amaba y no se haría un lado

Kurt: buenos días

Blaine: has de pensar que soy...

Kurt: shh, yo solo estoy sintiendo y amando, no puedo estar sin ti, reitero lo que dije ayer en la mañana

Blaine: en la noche me dijiste que lo olvidara

Kurt: mejor borra lo que dije en la noche, pero no los besos y caricias que nos hicimos

El pobre se quería morir, era obvio que lo amaba y a tal grado de dejar que ayer en cuanto apagaron la luz se besaran y acariciaran de una forma que siendo novios la habían tratado de contener por considerar que no era correcto, siendo nada

Blaine: perdóname, será mejor que te vayas hoy mismo

Kurt: está bien, es tu casa

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, estaba saliendo con Thad y desde luego que la carne era débil por eso sus papás le dijeron que no se quedara ahí, a veces el respeto se perdía y se hacía más fuerte el deseo

Blaine: no, yo lo digo porque...

Kurt: ¿siempre has andado con Thad?

Blaine: ¿qué?

Kurt: mejor no me contestes, prefiero pensar que los casi seis meses que anduvimos no fueron solo producto de que tu novio estaba afuera y te sentiste solo, me viste a mano

Se le cortó la voz y le ganó el llanto

Blaine: no, te juro que entre Thad y yo no hay ni ha habido nada

Kurt: ¿por qué terminaste conmigo?

Blaine: yo...

Kurt: por favor dímelo, me duele más no saberlo

Blaine lo besó, genial, eso no era lo que quería, necesitaba oír la razón de la ruptura, no que le demostrara que lo amaba, en fin, le regresó el beso, lo vio a los ojos y en silencio le dijo...

Kurt: voy a pelear los días que me quedan aquí

Blaine casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, se dijo para si

Blaine: _soy un tonto, me ama, pero dejarlo libre es lo justo, ¿o no?_

Los dos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar

Kurt: me voy a levantar para llevar a Agustín a la escuela

Blaine: yo voy a llevar a Agustín a la escuela

Kurt: está bien, yo lo recojo

Blaine: ¿tienes clase en la noche?

Kurt: la última

Blaine: ¿la semana que entra son tus exámenes?

Kurt: no tengo

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Kurt: en todas mis materias con los proyectos nos van a calificar, no habrá exámenes

Blaine: que bien

Kurt: si

Blaine: ¿el sábado tienes clase?

Kurt: mañana me dan la calificación de la materia del sábado

Blaine: así que ya no tienes

Kurt: no, mañana hay que pagar lo del campamento de Agustín

Blaine: lo haré yo cuando lo vaya a dejar en la mañana

Kurt: está bien, después de dejarlo saco mis cosas

Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: todo lo que me dijiste ayer en la mañana, los besos y caricias de la noche

Kurt: contigo ya no sé ni lo que hago, ni lo que digo, te amo demasiado, dame la razón por la que terminaste conmigo

Blaine: encontré...

En eso se abrió la puerta

Agustín: ¿mi papá se fue?

Kurt: no Agustín, estoy aquí con tu papito

El niño los vio abrazados y sonrió

Agustín: ahh bueno

Los dos se rieron, se arreglaron y Kurt les hizo de desayunar, cuando le dejó su plato a Blaine, lo vio, Blaine lo jaló y lo abrazó, el niño no les quitaba la vista de encima, tenía que hablar con Kurt y aclarar las cosas

Fue a dejar al niño a la escuela, después de hacerlo aunque tenía pendientes en la oficina, regresó a la casa, estaba solamente Kurt y nadie les interrumpiría. Kurt se había quedado en su recámara, comenzó a hacer sus maletas, ya Blaine le había dicho que se fuera ese mismo día, aunque después le dijo que no, en eso tocaron a la puerta y Kurt bajó a abrir

Kurt: ¿quién es?

- soy yo Kurt

Kurt abrió la puerta

Kurt: ¿qué haces aquí Chandler?

Chandler: es tu última oportunidad

Kurt: ¿oportunidad?

Chandler: ¿no me dejas pasar?

Kurt: ¿te vas a poner igual que en mayo?

Chandler: sé que esa vez me exalté, lo siento

Kurt sentía que no lo debía dejar pasar, para empezar no era su casa y las cosas no andaban bien, total ¿qué podía perder? solo le diría sentado lo mismo que le dijo en mayo, que amaba a Blaine

Kurt: pasa, vamos a la sala

Chandler: gracias

Los dos pasaron a la sala

Kurt: toma asiento

Chandler: aquí está bien

Kurt: lejos

Se sentaron en diferentes sillones

Chandler: ¿no te has cansado?

Kurt: ¿de qué me voy a cansar?

Chandler: de estar con obligaciones que no te corresponden

Blaine iba llegando y escuchó voces, iba a entrar a la sala, pero se quedó escuchando

Kurt: no

Chandler: ¿qué le ves al tipo ese?

Kurt: lo amo

Chandler: ¿por qué? duramos 4 años y jamás me dijiste que me amabas

Kurt: porque no lo hacia

Chandler: es tu última oportunidad, ¿aceptas o no casarte conmigo?

Kurt: no, con el único que me quiero casar es con Blaine y si no es con él me voy a quedar soltero yo creo

Chandler: ¿de qué hablas?

Kurt: de nada

No le iba a decir que Blaine lo había terminado, empeoraría las cosas, lo podía intuir

Chandler: tendrás una buena vida conmigo

Kurt: solo quiero una vida con él, con nadie más

Chandler: yo no tengo un hijo, los dos podemos hacer una carrera en el extranjero

Kurt: no me interesa eso ya, solo quiero casarme con Blaine, formar una familia y hasta tener un bebé

Chandler: por favor, tú no querías una familia

Kurt: pero la quiero ahora, más bien la quiero con él, porque lo amo y este sentimiento tan fuerte es lo que yo creía que se debía sentir para querer casarse

Chandler: maldito

Kurt: mira, mejor vete, no estoy con ganas ni con ánimos para aguantar insultos

Chandler: ¿te revuelcas con él verdad?

Kurt: ya vete

Chandler: no serán cuatro años tirados a la basura

Kurt se levantó y Chandler lo iba a tratar de agarrar cuando entró Blaine

Blaine: no le pongas ni un dedo encima

Kurt volteó, se preguntó qué hacía él ahí, se suponía que debía estar en el trabajo

Chandler: ¿con qué lo compraste?

Blaine: retírate de mi casa

Blaine lo abrazó, Kurt se recargó en su pecho y Blaine le dio un beso en la frente

Chandler: ¿cómo hiciste para que tuviera relaciones contigo?

Blaine: vete de esta casa y no vuelvas

Lo separo de él y agarró al tipo para sacarlo

Chandler: suéltame

Blaine: pues vete

Chandler: ¿cómo lo hiciste? en cuatro años yo no pude

Blaine lo aventó y lo fue sacando a empujones de su casa, cuando regresó, Kurt estaba sentado en el sillón llorando

Blaine: no llores

Lo abrazó

Kurt: ya comencé a hacer mis maletas

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Kurt: en la mañana me dijiste que era lo mejor que me fuera hoy mismo, y tal vez tengas razón

Blaine: no te vayas

Blaine lo besó, en eso sonó su celular, pero no lo contestó, lo siguió besando, Kurt lo separó lentamente con sus manos

Kurt: te están llamando

Blaine: no me importa

Kurt: contesta

Blaine: ok

Sacó el teléfono y contestó

Blaine: bueno

Secretaria: buenos días señor

Blaine: buenos días, ¿qué sucede?

Secretaria: están aquí los de la constructora para revisar la segunda etapa de la remodelación de los restaurantes

Blaine: estoy en mi casa todavía, tardaré como media hora en llegar, pregúntales que si me pueden esperar

Secretaria: si señor

La secretaria les preguntó

Blaine: ¿qué pasó?

Secretaria: lo esperan

Blaine: salgo ahora mismo para allá, ofréceles un café o algo de comer

Secretaria: si señor

Blaine: gracias

Colgó, él quería hablar con Kurt

Blaine: quiero hablar contigo

Kurt: pero te tienes que ir

Blaine: ¿por qué no está Nick?

Kurt: hablamos en la noche

Blaine: está bien, por favor no abras la puerta, no vaya a ser que vuelva ese loco

Kurt: no te preocupes

Blaine: es que si lo hago, no te vaya a querer hacer algo

Kurt: vete tranquilo, pero ¿si vamos a hablar en la noche?

Blaine: si

Se besaron y Blaine se fue a su trabajo, estuvo muy ausente en la junta, le preocupaba Kurt, en cuanto salió

Blaine: por favor comunícame a mi casa

Secretaria: si señor

La secretaria marcó y lo comunicó

Kurt: bueno

Blaine: hola, ¿todo bien?

Kurt: si Blaine, fui hace rato por Agustín

Blaine: mi hijo, me tocaba a mí ir por él

Kurt: no, en la mañana te dije que iría yo

Blaine: ya no sé ni dónde tengo la cabeza

Kurt: ¿vas a venir a comer?

Blaine: tengo muchas cosas en la oficina, voy a intentar apurarme para que podamos hablar en la noche

Kurt: está bien, te voy a esperar

En cuanto el colgó, tuvo una visita

- hola

Blaine: hola Thad

Thad: ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: estoy en un desastre total

Thad: ¿por qué?

Blaine: porque hoy fue el exnovio de Kurt y le comenzó a decir varias cosas

Thad: ¿lo convenció para que regresara con él?

Blaine: no lo digas ni en broma

Thad: sería normal, ya terminaste con Kurt

Blaine: le dijo que era su última oportunidad para casarse con él

Thad: ¿le había pedido matrimonio?

Blaine: si, Kurt le dijo que con el único que se quería casar era conmigo

Thad: insisto que esa hoja la malinterpretaste

Blaine: te juro que ya siento que si

Thad: ¿no has hablado con kurt?

Blaine: por una u otra cosa no se ha podido

Thad: hazlo

Blaine: de esta noche no pasa

Llegó a eso de las nueve a su casa, Kurt estaba en el estudio, el vio la luz prendida y tocó la puerta

Kurt: ¿quién?

Blaine: soy yo

Kurt: pasa

Entró, estaba en la computadora

Blaine: ¿estás trabajando?

Kurt: te estaba esperando

Apagó la máquina, los dos se sentaron en el sofá

Blaine: ¿no volvió a venir?

Kurt: no, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Blaine: muy pesado, ¿vamos a hablar?

Kurt: si

En eso

- ¡NO, NO!

Blaine: ¿es Agustín?

Kurt: eso parece

Los dos salieron y subieron, la recámara de Kurt estaba con la luz encendida, entraron

Kurt: ¿qué pasó?

Agustín: ¿te vas?

El niño tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos estaba abierta y él se despertó, se puso a jugar con una pelota a oscuras, pero se le fue al cuarto de Kurt, así que entró por ella, solo que la pelota se había metido al closet, donde el niño encontró las maletas que había hecho Kurt, como pudo las sacó y las abrió, poniendo toda la ropa que Kurt había empacado en la cama

Blaine: Agustín, ¿qué hiciste?

Agustín: Él es mi papá, la quiero a él

Kurt: Agustín ven chiquito

Kurt lo trató de abrazar, pero el niño estaba muy enojado y le pegó, además que no dejó que lo abrazara

Blaine: Agustín no

Kurt: déjalo Blaine

Le dolió que el niño lo rechazara, sin poder evitarlo soltó algunas lágrimas, el niño lo vio, y lo abrazó

Agustín: no papá

Kurt: chiquito

Agustín: lo siento

Kurt: chiquito, sacaste toda mi ropa

Agustín: quédate papá

Kurt: no me

No podía decirle que no se iría porque si se iría, salvo que Blaine rectificara su decisión y le pidiera que volvieran. Los dos estaban llorando, Blaine sentía que se le partía el alma al ver que tanto su hijo como el hombre que amaba estaban sufriendo

Blaine: tu papá no se va a ir hijo

Kurt lo volteó a ver

Agustín: papá, cásate con mi papito

Kurt: no chiquito

Agustín: si papá

Blaine: tu papá y yo nos casaremos más adelante Agustín, es hora que te vayas a la cama

Agustín: ¿me llevas papá?

Kurt: si mi niño

Entre los dos lo acostaron, una vez que se quedó dormido salieron, en el pasillo

Blaine: dejó tu recámara echa un desastre

Kurt: quito la ropa y ya, buenas noches

Blaine: estas cansado, quédate en mi recámara

Kurt: no

Blaine: yo me duermo abajo en el sillón del estudio

Kurt: no me tardaré en quitarla

Kurt se fue a su recámara, al entrar

Kurt: ¿dónde voto todo? no me voy a poner a guardarlo, estoy cansado

Aunque según iban a hablar, al descubrir las maletas Agustín y verlo llorar tanto, a los dos se les olvidó, había dejado la puerta abierta, así que...

Blaine: ven

Kurt: ¿a dónde?

Blaine: conmigo

Kurt: quito esto y ya, es más lo aviento al piso

Blaine: el papá de mi hijo no se va a ir

Kurt: ¿qué?

Lo besó

Blaine: camina

Kurt: no Blaine

Blaine: aquí no puedes dormir, la cama está llena de cosas

Kurt: ¿cómo dio con las maletas?

Blaine: tiene intuición

Kurt: yo las puse en el closet para que no las viera

Blaine: pero las encontró

Lo abrazó

Kurt: espero oír una razón, porque me urge entender que hayas terminado conmigo

Blaine: bien

Kurt bostezó, había sido un día pesado, la visita de su novio había sido desagradable y toda la tarde se la pasó jugando con Agustín

Kurt: perdón

Blaine: estás cansado

Kurt: íbamos a hablar de todos modos

Blaine: si tienes razón

Kurt: te escucho ¿por qué terminaste conmigo?

Blaine: porque

Kurt volvió a bostezar

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Te estás durmiendo de pie, ¿quieres hablar o lo hacemos mañana?

Kurt: Preferiría hoy mismo, aunque si me estoy cayendo del sueño, me relajó que me dieran mis calificaciones

Blaine: ¿Cómo te fue?

Kurt: Bien, solo me falta una calificación que me dan mañana

Blaine: ¿Duermes conmigo y mañana hablamos?

Kurt: Está bien, vamos a tu recámara

Se fueron a acostar juntos, Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente

Blaine: Quédate aquí, yo me voy a dormir al estudio

Kurt: Si te mueves, me regreso a mi cuarto, aviento todo al suelo y duermo en mi cama

Blaine: No me voy a mover

Kurt: Más te vale, te amo

Blaine: Mañana vamos a hablar

Kurt: Por piedad

Blaine: ¿De verdad no tienes nada que decirme?

Kurt: Solo que te amo y reitero aunque suene atrabancado lo que te he dicho, voy a pelear por nuestra relación

Blaine: Duerme

Kurt: Soy fiera cuando es necesario

Blaine: Lo sé

Un poco después el niño llegó, entró y les encendió la luz

Agustín: Papá

Blaine: Aquí está conmigo Agustín, apaga la luz

Agustín: Si papito

Kurt: Ven a dormir con nosotros

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt se movió para la esquina, pensando que Blaine dejaría que Agustín se durmiera en medio de ellos, pero no fue así

Blaine: Te toca orilla hijo

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: Yo me duermo en medio

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Muy seguro

Los abrazo a los dos, le dio un beso a Kurt en la frente, se dijo para sí

Blaine: _De mañana no debe pasar que hable con Kurt. Le estoy haciendo daño y si lo de esa hoja lo mal interpreté, capaz que estoy haciendo una tormenta por nada _


	21. Cap 21

**— 21 —**

Los tres durmieron juntos, Agustín se levantó temprano y fue a su recámara a intentar vestirse, poco después Blaine no lo sintió

Kurt se despertó

Blaine: Agustín se levantó

Kurt: voy a prepararme para vestirlo

Blaine: yo lo hago

Kurt: déjame hacerlo a mi

Blaine: ¿podemos hablar?

Kurt: ¿ahora?

Blaine: en la tarde o en la noche

Kurt: si, solo que tengo que ir a mi clase

Blaine: no aceptes ninguna invitación a cenar, ni ninguna oferta de matrimonio

Kurt se rió

Kurt: solo espero que vuelva alguien a hacerme invitaciones a cenar

Blaine lo besó

Blaine: igual y podemos dejar a Agustín sin ir a la escuela

Kurt: faltó el lunes

Blaine: cierto

Kurt: si no su maestra se pondrá a dar lata y tendré que ser no solo fiera para defender a mi novio o el que era novio más bien

Blaine se rió

Blaine: ¿eres fiera?

Kurt: mucho y no te quiero perder

Blaine: vamos a hablar en la noche

Kurt: te veo aquí en la casa, solo me entregan el resultado, así que estaré de regreso a eso de las siete y media

Blaine: voy por ti a la escuela

Kurt: es buena hora para que regrese solo

Blaine: está bien

Kurt: hay que levantarnos, ¿va a haber beso de buenos días?

Blaine: si

Blaine lo besó, Kurt lo dejó solo para que él se arreglara y fue a ver a Agustín

Kurt: ¿qué haces?

Agustín: ya me vestí

Kurt: te pusiste todo chueco mi niño

Agustín: soy niño bueno

Kurt: te voy a arreglar

Agustín: me porto bien

Kurt: claro que si mi niño

Agustín: no te vayas

Kurt: no iré a ningún lado

Agustín: papá, ves, ahí estás

El niño le señaló el retrato donde anteriormente tenía la foto de Sebastián, a Kurt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esa plática en la noche con Blaine debía tener un buen fin, porque Kurt lo amaba y quería mucho al niño, estuvieron listos para irse, Blaine subió al niño

Blaine: ya nos vamos

Kurt: con cuidado

Blaine: si

Kurt: ¿voy por Agustín a la hora de la salida?

Blaine: si quieres yo lo hago

Kurt: se te puede complicar algo en la oficina, yo voy por él

Blaine: está bien, gracias

Kurt: ¿vamos a hablar en la noche?

Blaine: es urgente que lo hagamos

Kurt: que tengas un buen día

Blaine se le quedó viendo, Kurt lo abrazó le dio un beso en la mejilla

Blaine: ¿hay otro?

Kurt: si, voy a pelear Blaine

Blaine: no tienes que pelear por nada

Kurt: ¿acaso no tengo posibilidades de ganar?

Blaine: es todo lo contrario, hablamos en la noche

Kurt: ¿vienes a comer?

Blaine: te hablo

Kurt: bueno, con cuidado

Blaine: si

En el camino a la escuela

Blaine: tu campamento es este sábado

Agustín: ummm

Blaine: ¿vas a querer ir?

Agustín: no quiero ir

Blaine: hoy tengo que pagar lo de tu campamento

Agustín: no quiero ir

Blaine: te vas a divertir

Agustín: no, mi papá se irá

Blaine: te juro que estará cuando regrese

Agustín: ¿me lo prometes?

Blaine: si hijo, él no se va a ir

Agustín: mi otro papá está en el cielo

Blaine: y el que tienes aquí en la tierra, no se irá a ningún lado

Agustín: ¿promesa?

Blaine: promesa

Lo dejó en la escuela y pasó a pagar lo del campamento, en lo que esperaba que le hicieran el recibo, veía el periódico mural de la escuela

Blaine: aquí están

Isabel: buenos días

Blaine: buenos días

Isabel: ¿ya viste a tus amores?

Blaine: si, fue del día de la mamá

Isabel: así es, los dos anduvieron felices esa ocasión

Blaine: mis amores

Los cuales la noche anterior los había tenido a su lado, tenía que hablar con Kurt y pedirle que si pensaba tomar la beca no lo hiciera, lo amaba y aunque pensaba dejarlo libre, no podía, lo necesitaba a su lado para formar una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra

Isabel: hablando de uno de tus amores

Blaine: ¿cómo?

Isabel: Agustín anda muy triste

Blaine: ¿triste?

Isabel: extraño más bien, en el recreo no juega, se va a sentar en un rincón con Katia

Blaine: ¿tampoco ella no juega?

Isabel: ella empieza a jugar, pero supongo que le da cosita ver a su amiguito todo solo y se va con él

Blaine: ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que lo hace?

Isabel: desde la semana pasada, a partir del miércoles

Blaine: según yo no se ha percatado

Isabel: ¿qué?

Blaine: Kurt y yo terminamos

Isabel: ¿por qué? hacían una linda pareja

Blaine: si verdad

Isabel: ay Blaine sé que sonaré a entrometida, pero arreglen las cosas, ¿lo amas?

Blaine: si

Isabel: por ti y por tu hijo, el niño lo quiere como si fuera su papá, desde que lo tiene en su vida ha cambiado, en su mirada no se ve la tristeza, aunque estos días se le ha vuelto a ver

Alicia: aquí tiene el recibo señor

Blaine: gracias

Isabel: ¿irá al campamento?

Blaine: no quiere ir, pero lo vamos a convencer

Isabel: ¿por qué no quiere ir?

Blaine: porque presiente que al regresar no encontrará a Kurt

Isabel: ¿será así?

Blaine: tengo que hablar con Kurt

Isabel: hazlo

Blaine se fue a la oficina, con la ausencia de Nick tenía muchos pendientes que resolver, así que le habló

Kurt: bueno

Blaine: hola soy yo

Kurt: ¿qué pasó?

Blaine: tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, ¿vas por Agustín?

Kurt: en eso habíamos quedado

Blaine: si verdad

Kurt: ¿vienes a comer?

Blaine: prefiero avanzar para que podamos hablar en la noche

Kurt: te estaré esperando para que lo ágamos

Blaine: espero no llegar tarde

Kurt: a la hora que llegues hablaremos

Blaine: bien, era todo

Kurt: nos vemos en la noche

Blaine: adiós

Kurt: adiós

Kurt fue por Agustín, mientras esperaba que saliera le pareció ver a alguien

Brittany: Hola

Kurt: Ayy

Brittany: Te asusté

Kurt: Hola Brittany, no te vi

Brittany: Lo pude notar, casi brincas cuando te hablé

Kurt: Es que creí ver a alguien

Brittany: ¿A quién?

Kurt: No nadie, me debí equivocar

Brittany: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias

Brittany: Aprovechando que no han salido los niños, ¿las cosas con Blaine van bien?

Kurt: Terminó conmigo desde el martes de la semana pasada

Brittany: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Así como lo oyes

Brittany: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Eso es lo que me dirá hoy en la noche

Brittany: No entendí

Kurt: No me ha dado la razón por la que terminó conmigo

Brittany: ¿Terminó contigo y no te dijo el por qué?

Kurt: Estábamos en el estudio, me lo dijo y cuando iba a comenzar a decirle algunas cosas, entró Agustín

Brittany: No pudieron hablar

Kurt: Desde ese día por una u otra cosa no le hemos podido hacer

Brittany: ¿Lo sabe Agustín?

Kurt: No, para él sigo siendo el novio de su papito

Brittany: Del rompimiento no le han dicho nada

Kurt: Le pedí que se lo dijéramos hasta que me hubiera ido de la casa de Blaine

Brittany: ¿No tienen las cosas arreglo?

Kurt: Yo espero que sí, ayy Brittany, estos días he hecho cada incoherencia

Brittany: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque en un afán por demostrarle a Blaine que lo amo, he hecho cosas que no están bien

Brittany: Me imagino que tipo de cosas

Kurt: Lo amo, su tía y mi tía me estuvieron diciendo muchas cosas este domingo que pasó

Brittany: Te sacaron la fiera que llevas dentro, para que defendieras tu relación, ¿te terminó por otro?

Kurt: Al principio yo pensé que si, por un tal Thad

Brittany: ¿Thad?, me suena el nombre

Kurt: Igual y te acuerdas de él, estuvo en la fiesta de compromiso de Nick

Brittany: ¿Un chico con cabello claro?

Kurt: Si, con el cual estuvo toda esa noche Blaine

Brittany: ¿Por él fue?

Kurt: Es que estuvo muy raro, según el lunes de hace dos semanas regresó de viaje el tipo este, jamás me había expresado así

Brittany: ¿Lo amas mucho?

Kurt: Si

Brittany: Me decías que según regresó de viaje

Kurt: Ahh si, Blaine me dijo que tenía un desayuno, yo vine a dejar a Agustín cuando regresé, el tipo llamó porque Blaine no había llegado

Brittany: ¿Te enojaste?

Kurt: Es que él me dijo que era un desayuno con alguien de la oficina, para no hacerte el cuento largo no me llamó en todo el día y cuando llegó en la noche, yo estaba muy enojado

Brittany: Le armaste una escena de celos

Kurt: Más o menos, solo quería saber por qué me había dicho que era con alguien diferente y no el tal Thad

Brittany: ¿Ahí te terminó?

Kurt: Si, de buenas a primeras me mandó al diablo

Brittany: Supongo que si sigues en esa casa es por el niño

Kurt: Si por mi niño, también de paso por mí, porque inconscientemente no quería aceptar la ruptura y aunque no lo quería reconocer estaba dispuesto a dar pelea por el hombre que amo

Brittany: ¿Ya estás dispuesto?

Kurt: Si, solo que me quedan ¿hoy qué día es?

Brittany: Miércoles

Kurt: Dos días más, según Blaine le dijo a mi niño que no me iría, pero tal vez solo lo hizo para tranquilizarlo

Brittany: Se ve que te ama, arreglarán las cosas

Kurt: Espero que sea así

Brittany: Verás que si, por lo que me platica Katia su amiguito es muy feliz desde que tiene su familia completa

Kurt: Ojalá que hoy no nos interrumpa nada para poder hablar

Brittany: Ya están saliendo los niños, espero que se arreglen las cosas, porque los dos hacen una bonita pareja y se ve que se aman mucho

Kurt: ¿Se ve qué él me ama?

Brittany: Desde luego, las veces que hemos coincidido en algún evento, te ve con mucho amor y eso no se puede destruir de la noche a la mañana

Kurt: Es lo que yo digo

Brittany: Ánimo, tú trata de conservar tu relación

Kurt: Gracias

Brittany: Y cualquier cosa, cuentas conmigo

Kurt: Mil gracias Britt

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta para recoger a los niños

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Hola mi niño, ¿cómo estás?

Agustín: Bien, mira mi estrellita

Kurt: Mi niño hermoso, eso quiere decir que te portaste muy bien

Agustín: Mucho, mi maestra me puso diez en mi tarea

Kurt: Es que la hiciste muy bien mi niño

Agustín: Papá quiero ir a jugar a casa de Katia

Kurt: Hay que pedirle permiso a tu papito

Brittany: Si déjalo ir

Kurt: Yo con gusto, pero hay que pedirle permiso al papito de este muchachito

Agustín: Umm

Brittany: Que caras ponen nuestros hijos

Kurt: Si Britt

Brittany: A ver, quiten esas caras

Agustín: Es que queremos jugar

Kurt: Tengo una idea, como tú mi niño no puedes ir porque hay que pedirle permiso a tu papito

Agustín: ¿Qué papá?

Kurt: Brittany dejarías ir a Katia a jugar a la casa

Brittany: Ahh claro

Katia: ¿Pero mañana él puede ir a jugar a mi casa?

Kurt: Si Katia, en la noche le pido permiso a su papito para que vaya a jugar a tu casa

Katia: Bueno

Kurt: Es más, ¿tienes algo qué hacer?

Brittany: No Kurt, ¿por qué?

Kurt: ¿Por qué no se vienen a comer a la casa? ayy pero me tengo que ir temprano porque me van a entregar mi calificación de una materia

Brittany: Se te complica

Kurt: Un poco

Brittany: Dios que caras, ¿qué les parece si los llevamos a comer aquí cerca y juegan un rato?

Agustín: ¿Si papá?

Kurt: Está bien mi niño, y ya mañana Katia puede ir a jugar a la casa

Brittany: El viernes llevas a Agustín para que juegue en nuestra casa

Kurt: Perfecto

Brittany: Vamos al restaurante de hamburguesas que está aquí cerca

Kurt: Me parece bien Britt, así estos dos jovencitos pueden jugar

Agustín: Si papá, te quiero mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti mi niño, vamos

Los dos niños iban felices, Kurt sentía que alguien los observaba, pero volteó a ver y nada, tal vez estaba muy nervioso por la situación con Blaine, la plática en la noche iba a ser fundamental en el curso de la historia

Estuvieron un buen rato en el restaurante, los niños andaban felices, mientras estaban en los juegos, Kurt y Brittany hablaban, en eso se descuidaron un poco

- Hola

Agustín: Hola

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Agustín: Agustín

- ¿Con quién vienes?

Agustín: Con mi papá, está allá

Katia se había salido de los juegos y fue con su mamá

Katia: Mamá tengo sed

Kurt: ¿y Agustín?

Katia: se quedó con un señor

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Kurt se paró rápido, porque al voltear no lo alcanzó a ver, entró al área de juegos

Kurt: ¡Agustín!

Agustín: aquí estoy papá

Kurt: me asustaste mi niño

Agustín: ¿ya nos vamos?

Kurt: si, Katia me dijo que estabas con un señor

Agustín: ahh sí, me preguntó mi nombre

Kurt: ¿qué le dijiste?

Agustín: que me llamo Agustín

Kurt: ¿te preguntó algo más?

Agustín: si

Kurt: ¿qué mi niño?

Agustín: umm

Kurt: ¿no te acuerdas qué pregunta te hizo?

Agustín: no

Kurt: ¿te acuerdas de lo que le contestaste?

Agustín: que venía con mi papá

Kurt: ¿cómo era?

Agustín: ¿quién?

Kurt: el señor

Agustín: tenía lentes negros y una gorra en la cabeza

Kurt: ven mi niño

Kurt vio en el área de juegos, pero no ubicó al señor que le dijo Agustín, tampoco en todo el restaurante, regresaron a la casa, eso le daba mala espina, tal vez se estaba preocupando mucho, fue a la cocina porque Blaine no había llegado y tampoco le había hablado, seguro tenía mucho trabajo, porque con la ausencia de Nick él tenía que sacar todos los problemas que se presentaran

Kurt: buenas tardes Caridad

Caridad: buenas tardes señor

Kurt: te dije que no me llamaras así

Caridad: ¿todavía no se arregla con el señor?

Kurt: no, ¿llegó a llamar?

Caridad: no señor, hoy llegaron más tarde

Kurt: nos fuimos a comer, te pido un favor Caridad

Caridad: dígame señor

Kurt: tengo que ir a recoger una calificación a la escuela, no considero tardarme mucho, ¿podrías cuidar a Agustín en lo que voy y regreso?

Caridad: desde luego señor

Kurt: gracias

Caridad: ¿ya se va?

Kurt: en unos quince minutos más

Caridad: bueno, ahora voy para cuidar al niño

Kurt: gracias, lo dejaré haciendo su tarea, no dejes entrar a nadie

Caridad: ¿cómo señor?

Kurt: si alguien viene no le permitas la entrada

Caridad: ¿a quién sea?

Kurt: si, por favor

Caridad: está bien

Kurt se fue muy preocupado a su clase, eso del señor que se le acercó a Agustín en el restaurante y la persona que creyó ver mientras esperaba en su escuela, iba pensando eso cuando sonó su celular

Kurt: bueno

Blaine: hola, estoy marcando a la casa y está el teléfono ocupado

Kurt: que raro, solo que esté mal colgado

Blaine: ¿lo revisas para que te hable a la casa?

Kurt: no puedo

Blaine: ¿por qué no?

Kurt: porque estoy en camino a mi escuela

Blaine tenías que ir por tu calificación

Kurt: si mi amor, umm digo Blaine

Blaine: mi amor

Kurt: ¿por qué terminaste conmigo? ¿me amas?

Blaine: si mucho y no creo conveniente darte la razón por teléfono

Kurt: no y menos que vengo en el puente, capaz que me dices que es por Thad y cometo suicidio

Blaine: no lo digas ni de broma

Kurt: ¿vamos a hablar en la noche?

Blaine: si, espero terminar pronto, ¿con quién se quedó mi hijo?

Kurt: con Caridad, ¿a qué hora vas a llegar?

Blaine: ni idea, tengo un lío aquí en la oficina

Kurt: ¿qué sucede?

Blaine: nos mandaron unos cortes muy caros descompuestos a unas sucursales

Kurt: ¿se intoxicó alguien?

Blaine: no, el chef se dio cuenta antes de cocinarlos, el problema es que dice el proveedor que ellos entregaron bien la carne

Kurt: ¿por qué se descompuso?

Blaine: según él porque no la congelaron bien

Kurt: así que fue culpa del personal

Blaine: no, porque si estaba bien congelada la carne, fui a ver los paquetes que no se habían abierto y todos vienen mal

Kurt: ¿y qué vas a hacer?

Blaine: estoy viendo eso

Kurt: ojalá que se resuelva pronto

Blaine: si, porque quiero hablar contigo y no deseo que por llegar de noche no lo podamos hacer

Kurt: te voy a esperar hasta la hora que llegues

Blaine: ¿me lo prometes?

Kurt: si mi amor

Blaine: bueno, te dejo, nada de aceptar invitaciones

Kurt: no, solo quiero invitaciones tuyas, te amo

Blaine: y yo a ti, hablamos más al rato

Kurt: está bien, adiós

Blaine: adiós

Ya le había vuelto a decir que lo amaba, eso era ganancia, recibió su calificación donde le fue muy bien, cuando iba de regreso

Kurt: la escuela ya quedó... ya nada más falta ver qué onda con nosotros mi amor, desde la tarde me viene rondando la misma idea, ¿si preparo todo para el viernes que Agustín se va a jugar con Katia? tal vez se pueda quedar a dormir en casa de Brittany. Bueno, mejor no me atrabanco y veo que sucede en nuestra plática

Regresó a la casa, bañó a Agustín, cenaron y le leyó un cuento, el niño se durmió hasta las nueve, Kurt estaba muy cansado, más bien se relajó al saber que ya había concluido satisfactoriamente su escuela, Blaine no llegaba así que le marcó

Blaine: bueno

Kurt: hola mi amor

Blaine: hola mi amor, sigo atorado en la oficina

Kurt: ¿no se soluciona el problema?

Blaine: ya estamos negociando, pero no termina de solucionarse

Kurt: umm o sea mi amor, que ¿todavía tardarás en llegar?

Blaine: una hora más, yo calculo

Kurt: bien, te vienes con mucho cuidado y te espero para que hablemos

Blaine: si, espérame mi amor, porque quiero que hablemos

Kurt: bueno, adiós

Blaine: adiós

La hora se convirtió en hora y media, así que fue llegando a su casa a eso de las once, Kurt lo esperaba en el estudio, solo que como tardó mucho se recostó y se quedó dormido, Blaine vio la luz prendida

Blaine: mi amor ya llegué... se durmió, es que ya es tarde, parece que se nos hace imposible hablar, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto

Blaine lo cargó, Kurt medio despertó, pero pensó que era parte del sueño que estaba teniendo, entraron a su cuarto, lo dejó en la cama, pero

Kurt: te amo mi amor

Blaine: y yo a ti

Kurt cerró sus ojos, Blaine se quitó su camisa y sus pantalones, aun no lo había tapado con las sábanas, ya andaba en pijama, Blaine le acarició su mejilla y de pronto Kurt reaccionó que no estaba soñando

Blaine: ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

Kurt: ¿entraremos aquí?

Blaine: si, ¿puedo?

Kurt: hablamos

Blaine: si mi amor, termina de despertar

Kurt: estoy más dormido que despierto

Blaine: ¿me puedo acostar contigo?

Lo vio, se percató que estaba en boxers, si hacía lo que quería planear para el viernes, no, tal vez Agustín podría entrar

Blaine: mejor me voy

Blaine agarró su pantalón y su camisa que se había quitado, pero Kurt se levantó y lo abrazó

Kurt: no, ven

Blaine: pero...

Kurt: vamos a dormir muy juntos, porque es cama individual, pero ven

Blaine: mi amor

Kurt: te amo

Blaine: y yo a ti, ¿te digo por qué terminé contigo?

Kurt: mañana me dices por qué terminaste conmigo, ahora ven

Se acostaron y se abrazaron, el por qué era lo de menos, si Blaine lo amaba ya mañana arreglarían las cosas, quería estar a su lado, porque lo amaba con todo el corazón y podía ver amor en los ojos de él.

En la madrugada Blaine despertó, lo besó y Kurt abrió los ojos,

Kurt: Blaine, ¿qué pasó?

Blaine: Voy a encender tu lámpara de noche

Kurt: Si mi amor

Así lo hizo, ya que tenían luz,

Blaine: Te amo, perdóname, pero creí que era mejor alejarme de ti

Kurt: Yo también te amo, te lo dije estaba sufriendo con el rompimiento

Blaine: Lo sé fui un tonto, sé que es mitad de la madrugada, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué mi amor?

Blaine: Mañana te explico el por qué hice todo este desastre de terminar contigo, aunque te amo

Kurt: Si no te preocupes, ¿nos dormimos?

Blaine: No, espera

Kurt: ¿Qué paso?

Blaine: Mañana te doy la razón, pero para no perder la costumbre

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mi novio de nuevo?

Kurt: Si

Se besaron,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, no hay nada que me haga mejor que estar a tu lado

Blaine: Ni a mi

Kurt: Ya somos novios de nuevo

Blaine: Si, estás en la misma cama con tu novio

Kurt: Se siente muy bien

Blaine: Kurt, creo que no es correcto, mejor me voy a mi cuarto

Kurt: No te vayas, quiero despertar mañana y tenerte a mi lado, escucharte decir que me amas y comprobar que me pediste que fuera tu novio de nuevo

Blaine: Está bien mi amor

Apagó la luz y lo abrazó, el niño se despertó muy temprano, como había encontrado desde el lunes a su papá en el cuarto de su papito, fue para allá

Agustín: No están

Ante el éxito no obtenido, se fue a su cuarto a dormir más, ellos estaban tan cansados, porque esos días que rompieron fueron muy desgastantes por tenerse que ver y aguantarse las ganas de decirse que se amaban. Despertaron hasta cerca de las ocho de la mañana, eso porque escucharon un golpe en la puerta que comunicaba al cuarto de Agustín, el niño había vuelto a despertar y se puso a jugar,

Kurt: ¿Qué hora es?

Blaine: No sé

Kurt: Mi reloj debe estar sobre la mesa

Blaine tomó el reloj, vio la hora

Kurt: ¿Y bien?

Blaine: Son las ocho

Dejó el reloj, se volteó lo abrazo y lo besó, los dos cerraron los ojos, unos segundos después reaccionaron,

Kurt: ¡Las ocho!

Blaine: Agustín, vamos a levantarnos

Los dos entraron a la habitación del niño, él estaba muy entretenido jugando con un carrito

Blaine: Agustín

Agustín: Papito, estás en short

Los dos se voltearon a ver y se pusieron rojos

Blaine: Me voy a dar un baño y vestirme para llevarlo a la escuela

Kurt: Si, yo por mientras lo visto y le doy de desayunar

Blaine iba a salir, pero se regresó, lo abrazó y lo besó

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Por fin salió, el por qué seguía en el aire y de alguna forma le preocupaba, en la madrugada, sino lo había soñado le pidió que fuera su novio y antes de salir lo besó, le dijo que lo amaba, estaba en esas deliberaciones revolviendo el cajón de la ropa de Agustín, cuando lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del niño

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó mi niño?

Agustín: ¿Dónde estaban?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Agustín: Me levanté y no estaba mi papito en su cuarto

Kurt: Estaba en el mío

Agustín: Ahh

El niño lo tomó como si nada, aunque a Kurt si le dio un poco de cosa, cuando lo vio solo en ropa interior, le pasaron varias cosas en la cabeza, siguió arreglando al niño y bajaron a desayunar, Blaine se tardó y salieron con tiempo justo para que dejara al niño, afuera

Blaine: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Se despidieron rápido y no se pudieron decir nada, Kurt subió a su recámara, se dio un baño, cuando salió se tiró en la cama, en eso sonó el teléfono

Kurt: Bueno

- Con Blaine

Kurt: ¿De parte de quién?

Thad: De Thad

Kurt: No está, salió ya para la oficina

Thad: Gracias

Por el tono con el que le contestó lo de la oficina, infirió que era Kurt el que había contestado, de pronto lo sucedido en la madrugada comenzó a pensar que fue un sueño; eso era lo que Kurt hubiera querido que sucediera, pero no, con todo no le comentó que Katia iría a jugar y lo más importante que al día siguiente Agustín iría a la casa de la niña a jugar. Blaine dejó al niño en su escuela, cuando se bajó

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: ¿Quieres a mi papá?

Blaine: Si lo quiero mucho

Agustín: ¿Cuándo te casas con él?

Blaine: Yo creo que pronto hijo, entra porque si no de nada servirá que me viniera matando

Agustín: Sip

El niño entró, atrás de ellos había un señor escuchando con un gorro en la cabeza, poniendo demasiada atención, Blaine lo pasó por alto y aunque miró detenidamente al hombre, este traía lentes, así que no pudo reconocer si era alguien que a lo mejor conocía. Se subió al auto con la intención de regresar a su casa y hablar con Kurt, pero le sonó el celular, los problemas en la oficina seguían saliendo como por mayor y ahora no tenía quien los viera por él

Con todo su pesar se fue a la oficina, al llegar ahí se encontraba Thad, primero sacó lo que le urgía y después habló con él

Blaine: Hola

Thad: Hola, oye se me ocurrió hablar a tu casa

Blaine: No hay problema, ayer, más bien hoy en la madrugada le pedí a Kurt que volviera a ser mi novio

Thad: En serio, que bueno, ¿las cosas ya están bien?

Blaine: Creo que si

Thad: Que bueno por ti y tu hijo

Blaine: Discúlpame

Thad: Adelante

Blaine tomó el teléfono que estaba sonando

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Hola, solo te hablaba para decirte que Katia va a venir a jugar

Blaine: Si no hay problema m

Antes de que le pudiera decir mi amor, Kurt lo interrumpió

Kurt: También te habló Thad

Por su tono, sintió que las cosas no estaban arregladas

Blaine: Si, de hecho está conmigo

Se pegó en la cabeza, ese no había sido un comentario inteligente, de alguna forma había usado de coartada a Thad, era obvio que Kurt no pudiera verlo ni en pintura, sobretodo que no había hablado del por qué terminó con él

Kurt: Ahh bien, se me había olvidado decirte que mañana quería ir Agustín a jugar a casa de Katia, ¿le das permiso?

Blaine: Si, sabes que

Kurt estaba tratando de contenerse las lágrimas, cuando le dijo que estaba con Thad sintió un golpe en su corazón, ¿qué juego era ese?, ¿por qué ayer había hecho eso?, lo de pedirle que fuera su novio de nuevo ¿lo había soñado?, pero el que estuviera acostado con él no.

Kurt: Algo más, también se quiere quedar a dormir en su casa

Blaine: Al otro día es el campamento

Kurt: No te preocupes, Katia también irá, así que lo llevarán a la escuela, nosotros solo tendremos que llevarle sus cosas

Blaine: Bien

Kurt: Era todo, voy a ir por él, así quede con Brittany

Blaine: Yo tengo mucho trabajo y considero que voy a llegar tarde, pero tú y yo

Kurt: OK, adiós, se me hace tarde

Le colgó, Blaine se quedó con el teléfono escuchando el sonido de la llamada terminada, por su cara Thad infirió que le había traído problemas que él le hablara

Thad: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Me colgó prácticamente

Thad: ¿No que las cosas estaban arregladas?

Blaine: Eso creía, pero presiento que no

Thad: ¿Para qué te llamó?

Blaine: Para decirme algunas cosas de Agustín, el viernes se irá a jugar con Katia y se quedará a dormir allá

Thad: O sea mañana

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Thad: Hoy es jueves Blaine, mañana es viernes

Blaine: Que idiota

Thad: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tengo la sospecha que Kurt ha de pensar que yo solo quiero ver que provecho saco antes de que se vaya

Thad: ¿Lo vas a dejar ir?

Blaine: No, pero eso ha de estar pensando te lo puedo apostar

En su casa, Kurt colgó porque no aguantaba más las lágrimas

Kurt: Que tonto soy, Blaine está con el tipo ese y solo quiere ver qué puede lograr conmigo

Camelia iba entrando y alcanzó a oír lo que decía Kurt

Camelia: Disculpa que te interrumpa

Kurt: ¿Me escuchaste?

Camelia: Si lo hice, el señor no es así

Kurt: Ya no sé qué pensar

Camelia: ¿No han hablado?

Kurt: Esta semana ha estado llena de muchas cosas y no hemos podido

Camelia: Pero se aman

Kurt: Ya no sé

Camelia: Señor

Kurt: Kurt por favor, escucho el señor y me quiero dar un tiro

Camelia: No

Kurt: Ya es hora de ir por Agustín, dile a Caridad que posiblemente seremos cuatro personas para comer, tal vez Brittany venga, dudo que Blaine lo haga estará con su Thad

Estaba muy enojado, las cosas en su cabeza daban vuelta en direcciones muy contrarias, el hombre que Kurt amaba no podía hacer las cosas que se estaba imaginando, pero la situación eso le indicaba, llegó a la escuela, sin antes estar cuatro veces a punto de chocar porque iba muy distraído, afuera de la escuela se encontraba Brittany ya

Brittany: Hola, que cara traes

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo es mi cara?

Brittany: De enojo y rabia

Kurt: Pues si eso siento

Brittany: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque según yo en la madrugada Blaine me pidió que volviéramos, pero hoy le habló el tal Thad

Brittany: El entrometido

Kurt: Eso creo y ahora siento que lo soñé

Brittany: Quiero inferir que no han hablado

Kurt: Según tuvo ayer un problema en la oficina

Brittany: ¿Según?

Kurt: Ya ni sé qué pensar, igual y no es cierto

Brittany: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: A lo mejor solo le está dando largas a que hablemos para ver si logra

Brittany: ¿Si logra qué?

Kurt: Tener relaciones conmigo

Brittany: Oye perdón que te lo diga, pero ¿ustedes a estas alturas no han..?

Kurt: No, en estos meses acordamos que lo mejor era esperar a casarnos, yo no me sentía listo y él me comprendió

Brittany: ¿Y ahora?

Kurt: Está tratando de que pase

Brittany: Me perdí en algún momento

Kurt: Ya somos dos Britt

Brittany: Si cuando eran novios no lo hicieron, ahora que no son nada, no es lógico

Kurt: No, me estalla la cabeza, casi choco con un auto cuando venía para acá

Brittany: Tranquilo, mañana es viernes, ¿trabaja los sábados?

Kurt: No, pero el sábado regresando de dejar a Agustín para que se vaya a su campamento, yo me iré

Brittany: Bueno, mañana tendrás toda la casa para que hablen, ¿lo dejó ir?

Kurt: Si, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

Brittany: Claro dime

Kurt: Es que igual y llega tarde, no sé cómo van a terminar las cosas, pero no quiero que de mañana pase que hablemos, así que ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

Brittany: Desde luego

Kurt: ¿Podría Agustín quedarse a dormir en tu casa?

Brittany: Claro, por eso no hay problema, ¿se querrá quedar él?

Kurt: Yo creo que si

Brittany: Ahora que lo pienso les facilitarán las cosas

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Brittany: Esto de jugar no es más que un pretexto para idear cómo lograr que no pierda a su papá

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Brittany: Si, ayer me lo dijo Katia, como no queriendo la cosa, Agustín huele que las cosas entre ustedes andan mal

Kurt: Ya están empezando a salir, ¿quieres ir a comer a la casa?

Brittany: ¿No es molestia?, suficiente con aguantar a mi hija

Kurt: Al contrario, además si Blaine se le ocurre ir, me evitas hacer una escena de celos

Brittany: Está bien, tú tranquilo

Esperaron a que salieran los niños y fueron a su casa, Blaine había llamado varias veces, le urgía hablar con Kurt y el celular no se lo contestaba, tal vez lo había olvidado o no lo hacía con toda intención, por fin en la última llamada que hizo, era justo cuando iban llegando

Camelia: Señor, le ha estado hablando el señor Blaine

Kurt: Gracias, pasen voy a atender la llamada en el estudio, ahora regreso, por favor Camelia trae algo de beber para los niños y para Brittany

Camelia: Si

Brittany: Tranquilo

Kurt: Aja

Kurt tomó el inalámbrico de la sala y lo contestó, solo que habló hasta llegar al estudio, Blaine se quedó esperando hasta oír su voz

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hasta que doy contigo

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: ¿Necesitas algo o me hablas para avisarme que no podrás venir a comer?

Blaine: Si, es que tengo mucho trabajo atorado

Kurt: Bien, ¿algo más?

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Que soy un idiota, pero ya vi tu juego, ¿algo más?

Blaine- Espera en

Kurt: No, adiós

Otra vez se quedó con el teléfono escuchando el sonido de la llamada cortada

Blaine: ¿Acaso se le olvidó que le pedí que fuera mi novio de nuevo? Yo soy un bruto, si ha de estar pensando lo peor de mí, igual y no se acuerda de lo de la madrugada, que bestia soy. Nick, ¿por qué tu esposo te convenció de una luna de miel tan larga? Te necesito aquí

Lo del trabajo no eran pretextos como Kurt había concluido, realmente era una revolución la oficina y le faltaba su mano derecha, las cosas estaban medio desordenadas porque habían tenido cambio de proveedores y otras cosas. En su casa Kurt trató de disimular que estaba muy enojado, estuvieron jugando los cuatro hasta como las ocho, hora que aunque no quería Katia, se la llevó Brittany, el andar toda la tarde jugando en el patio con Katia y su perrito cansó a Agustín mucho, por lo que con un buen baño se fue a dormir. Kurt tenía el coraje muy grande, se fue al estudio a trabajar, pero realmente no hizo mucho, solo decirse que Blaine estaba jugando muy sucio, pasaban las horas y ni lo llamaba, tampoco llegaba. Comenzó a imaginarse muchas cosas, apagó la máquina y se acostó en el sillón, se quedó dormido, pero tuvo una pesadilla poco agradable,

Blaine: Ya regresamos

Kurt: Si Blaine, tú y yo no hemos

Blaine: Será mejor que hagas tu maleta porque Thad aguantó mucho esta semana

Kurt: No se supone

Blaine: Solo te quedaste para que tomara mejor mi hijo la separación

Kurt: ¿Cuándo me dejaste de amar?

Blaine: Jamás lo hice

Kurt: ¿Siempre anduviste con Thad?

Blaine: Si

En eso se despertó llorando, había sido una pesadilla, pero tenía miedo que se convirtiera en realidad el sábado al regresar, escuchó que se abrió la puerta y se secó sus lágrimas

Blaine: Aquí estás

Kurt: Si, pero ya me voy a dormir

Blaine: Espera, no ya habíamos

Kurt: ¿Cuál es tu juego?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Tu novio es Thad, por qué me das alas y

Blaine: Espérate, mi novio

En eso Kurt se sintió mal, no había comido y se iba despertando cuando escuchó la puerta, así que se levantó muy rápido, Blaine lo sostuvo

Kurt: Suéltame

Blaine: Te ibas a desmayar

Kurt: No, solo me mareé por levantarme rápido

Lo estaba sosteniendo y no aguantó, lo besó, solo que Kurt con la pesadilla que había tenido le dio una cachetada

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, ya somos

Kurt: Nada, por eso te di la cachetada, ahora suéltame

Blaine: Kurt, ayer

Kurt: Fuiste un cínico y yo un tonto

Kurt lo aventó y salió de ahí, Blaine no entendía bien las cosas, subió, supuso que estaría su puerta cerrada pero no, la tenía abierta, así que entró

Blaine: Oye no entiendo nada

Kurt: Ya

Blaine: No ya nada, tú y yo

Kurt: Vas a despertar a Agustín

Blaine: ¿Mañana se irá a jugar con Katia?

Kurt: Si Brittany se lo llevará desde la escuela y se quedará a dormir allá

Blaine: Bien, entonces mañana hablamos, por mientras

Kurt se volteó, Blaine lo agarró como pudo y lo cargó

Kurt: Suéltame, vas a despertar a Agustín

Blaine: Vamos

Kurt: ¿Vamos a dónde?

Blaine: A mi cuarto a dormir

Kurt: No

Blaine: Entonces dormimos aquí

Kurt: ¿QUÉ PRETENDES?

Se prendió la luz del cuarto contiguo, habían despertado a Agustín con su discusión, el niño abrió la puerta

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Mi niño

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Si hijo, vete a dormir

Agustín: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Practicando para cuando nos casemos tu papá y yo

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Nada mi niño, tu papito está loco

Agustín: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Vete a dormir hijo

Agustín: Si papito

En cuanto el niño entró a su cuarto y apagó la luz

Blaine: ¿En qué estábamos?

Kurt: En que me bajas y te dejas de juegos

Blaine: Yo no estoy jugando, en la madrugada

Kurt: Te odio

Blaine: Tú me amas y yo

Kurt: Amas a Thad

Blaine: No

Kurt: Si

Otra vez el niño se levantó, así no podrían hablar

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Estamos platicando tu papá y yo

Agustín: Están gritando

Blaine: No hijo, vete a dormir

Agustín: Bueno

Blaine lo seguía teniendo en sus brazos

Kurt: Bájame

Blaine: Te irás conmigo

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si, en mis brazos

Lo besó, cosa que lo desarmó a Kurt, Blaine pudo ver por su cara que lo había de alguna manera calmado, solo que debía llevar las cosas bien, mañana no pasaría de que hablaran, se acostaron y solo lo abrazó, pero Kurt lo besó y Blaine le correspondió al beso

Kurt: ¿Qué pretendes?

Blaine: Mañana hablamos

Kurt: Así me has traído toda la semana

Blaine: De mañana no pasa duerme

Kurt: OK

Si, de mañana no pasaba, Agustín estaría en casa de Katia y le podría gritar muchas cosas que se había callado.

* * *

Hasta mañana :)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

-Sebastián


	22. Cap 22

**— 22 —**

El momento de la verdad se acercaba peligrosamente, en la mañana se levantaron y Kurt lo vio con unos ojos de pistola, que hasta miedo le dieron a él

Blaine: No me veas así

Kurt: ¿Cómo quieres que te vea?

Blaine: Ayer ya no quise hacer la cosa más grande, ¿se te olvidó lo de la madrugada?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

De pronto se preguntó si realmente había pasado, de haber sido real, le había dado una cachetada digamos gratis la noche anterior, aunque a Kurt no le quedaba claro el asunto de Thad

Blaine: Te pedí que fueras mi novio de nuevo

Kurt: ¿Si pasó?

Blaine: Mi amor claro que sí, ¿pensaste que lo soñaste?

Kurt: Aja, era lo que yo quería que sucedería y de pronto...

Blaine: Mira, yo sé que toda la semana por una u otra cosa se nos ha negado hablar, de hecho ahora estamos con el tiempo encima

Kurt: ¿Realmente tienes problemas en la oficina?

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Kurt: Porque ayer caí en cuenta que a lo mejor eran puros pretextos para no hablar y...

Blaine: Que yo solo buscaba ver si podíamos tener relaciones antes de que te fueras

Kurt: ¿Es así?

Blaine: No, si por meses me he aguantado estas ganas de querer amarte, ¿eso piensas de mí?

Kurt: Es que cuando rompiste conmigo, yo ya no sé nada

Blaine: Bien, tengo que ir a ver solo un pendiente a la oficina, espero que no me salgan más, regreso a buena hora para que hablemos

Kurt: Brittany se llevará a Agustín saliendo de la escuela, yo estaré aquí en la casa todo el día esperándote para hablar

Blaine: Llegaré a eso de las dos

Kurt: ¿De verdad llegarás?

Blaine: Salvo que se atraviese algo en la oficina, pero te juro que haré lo imposible

Kurt: Tenemos que hablar yo no puedo seguir así

Blaine: Si, te lo prometo

Kurt salió del cuarto de Blaine sin ni siquiera darle un beso, cosa que no le agrado a él, lo entendía de alguna manera, en la tarde hablarían y las cosas volverían a su curso, eso esperaba. Cuando estaban disponiéndose a irse

Kurt: Adiós mi niño, te portas bien

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Obedeces a Brittany y no te vayas a pelear con Katia

Agustín: Nop

Kurt: Nos vemos mañana para despedirnos

Agustín: ¿Despedirnos?

Kurt: No chiquito, a ver esas lagrimitas, solo nos despediremos para que te vayas a tu campamento

Agustín: Mi papito me prometió que estarías aquí

Kurt: Y yo también te lo prometo, no des mucha guerra

Agustín: No papá, te quiero mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Arriba muchachito que se nos hace tarde

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine lo subió, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y...

Blaine: ¿Puedo tener mis besos de despedida? Digo, el de buenos días no hubo

Kurt se rió con el tono y la cara que le puso, se acercó y lo abrazó

Kurt: Te juro que si no hablamos en la tarde, yo

Blaine: Lo haremos, de entrada te digo que Thad no tuvo nada que ver en el rompimiento solo lo usé de coartada

Kurt: ¿Entonces es otro?

Blaine: No es Thad ni nadie más, fue una hoja

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Que no vaya Agustín a la escuela

Kurt: No mejor que si vaya, porque así tú y yo podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpa nuestro hijo

Blaine: Bien, ¿habrá besos?

Kurt: Pues, no te los mereces

Blaine: Ouchh

Kurt: Vete con cuidado

Blaine: Al menos el de la mejilla

Kurt: Que tengas un buen día

Blaine: Si tuve los dos

Kurt: Anda

Al entrar se le vino la idea que la había estado rondando por días, era aún temprano, todas las tiendas estarían cerradas, así que subió a darse un baño, cuando bajó, Camelia estaba arreglando unas cosas

Kurt: Camelia

Camelia: Si señor, perdón Kurt

Kurt: Espero de verdad que eso de señor se haga realidad

Camelia: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada, después de que termines de limpiar lo de este día te puedes retirar, de hecho si para las doce te queda algo pendiente no importa, te puedes ir

Camelia: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, también cuando llegue Caridad dile que se retire a la misma hora y no haga comida por favor

Camelia: Está bien señor

Kurt: Dios te oiga, no sé cuánto me tarde, pero recuerda

Camelia: Nos retiramos antes de las doce

Kurt: Si por favor

Kurt salió a un centro comercial, anduvo comprando varias cosas, cuando vio su reloj eran las doce y ya iba de regreso a casa de Blaine, al entrar

Kurt: ¿Camelia, Caridad?

Revisó la casa y no había nadie, entró a la cocina y se puso a preparar algo, después puso la mesa, subió a darse un baño cerca de las dos de la tarde, al salir vio lo que tenía sobre la cama, abrió su closet y sacó algo para vestirse. En todo el día no había hablado con Blaine, fue a la recámara de él y arregló algunas cosas

Kurt: Bien, solo tengo que esperar que llegue y cambiarme

Blaine en la oficina estaba como loco tratando de sacar todos los pendientes que tenía, vio su reloj y ya eran las tres de la tarde, en eso entró su secretaria

Secretaria: Señor, hay unos representantes de alimentos que quieren hablar con usted para

Blaine: Mira, dales una cita para el lunes, yo me tengo que ir ya a mi casa

Secretaria: Está bien señor

A eso de las tres y media logró salir, Kurt daba vueltas impaciente en la sala

Kurt: No llega, me la va a hacer. Es puro pretexto, ya somos novios de nuevo, pero yo quiero conocer el fondo de las cosas

No había comido, todo estaba frío y se puso a calentarlo, en eso escuchó la puerta, eran las cuatro, normalmente se demoraba más para llegar a su casa, pero se fue matando y aventando el auto a diestra y siniestra

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Estoy en la cocina

Pensaba que le iba a hablar y Kurt podría cambiarse, pero no fue así, lo encontró en buzo y una playera

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Calentando la comida, dijiste que llegabas a las dos

Blaine: ¿No has comido?

Kurt: Estaba esperándote, ¿ya comiste?

Blaine: Tampoco

Kurt: La mesa ya está puesta, vamos a comer y después hablamos, ¿no tienes que regresar a la oficina ¿o si?

Blaine: No y di órdenes de que no me hablaran, cualquier cosa la resolvería hasta el día de mañana

Kurt: OK, yo mismo cociné

Blaine: Te habrá quedado muy rico, ¿puedo besarte o me darás una cachetada como anoche?

Kurt: Si puedes besarme

Blaine lo besó, sirvieron la comida y se sentaron

Blaine: Kurt, sé que estas dos semanas te hice sufrir mucho, solo que creí hacer lo correcto

Kurt: ¿En qué sentido?

Blaine: Dejarte libre para que hicieras lo que quisieras

Kurt: No te entendí

Blaine: Si, terminamos de comer, porque no vaya a ser que me quieras aventar la comida cuando te explique las cosas

Kurt: Está bien

Ganas no le faltaban y no se tenía que aguantar en lo absoluto, en la casa estaban ellos dos, Kurt había hablado con Brittany y Agustín estaba bien, le informó que andaban los niños armando algo para que no fuera al campamento, lo cual le dio risa a Kurt. Terminaron la comida y fueron a la sala

Kurt: Ahora regreso

Blaine: ¿Dónde vas?

Kurt: A mi cuarto por algo, no tardo

Blaine: Está bien

Algo se estaba apoderando de Kurt, subió a su recámara vio lo que estaba encima de ella, cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa y se lo puso. Como tardó, Blaine subió a verlo

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Voy

Al abrir la puerta

Blaine: Que

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Blaine estaba con la boca abierta con lo que vio, Kurt lo besó y lo tomó de la mano, caminaron hacia la recámara de Blaine, cuando la abrió

Blaine: Tú

Kurt: Yo preparé todo, te amo y...

Desamarró el amarre del listón que cerraba la bata que traía, Blaine lo besó y lo volvió a amarrar

Blaine: Primero hablamos mi amor, no quiero que sientas que solo buscaba ver si podíamos tener intimidad antes de que te fueras

Kurt: ¿No era lo que buscabas?

Blaine: No, yo sé que así parecía, pero no, ven vamos a la sala y hablamos, ya después vemos si pasa algo entre nosotros o esperamos a que nos casemos, solo dame un segundo

Blaine entró a su recámara, pero cerró la puerta, así que Kurt no vio que hizo, salió y los dos bajaron a la sala, se sentaron

Kurt: ¿Y bien?

Blaine: Todo empezó por una hoja que encontré

Kurt: ¿Qué hoja?

Blaine: Una para una beca al extranjero, a Francia, mira si la pensabas tomar no lo hagas, yo de verdad quería dejarte libre para que cumplieras tus sueños, pero no puedo, te amo y no puedo estar sin ti, ¿crees que con el viaje de luna de miel allá compense que no aceptes la beca?

Se lo dijo tan rápido que Kurt no captó todo

Kurt: A ver, vamos por partes porque no te entendí nada

Blaine: Encontré a principios de este mes, justo un día antes que terminara contigo o dos no recuerdo, una hoja en el estudio

Kurt: ¿De qué era la hoja?

Blaine: De una beca para estudiar un semestre en Francia

Kurt: ¿Y eso qué?

Blaine: Deduje que tú estabas pensando en irte

Kurt: Si fuera así, te lo hubiera comentado

Blaine: Yo creí que no nos querías hacer daño, pero no era justo, así que pensé que al romper contigo...

Kurt: Estaría libre para irme

Blaine: Aja, ¿te vas a ir?

Kurt: ¿Tú tienes esa hoja?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Si, yo no la he vuelto a ver

Blaine: ¿La tengo?

Kurt: Haz memoria

Él cerró los ojos y se acordó que cuando lo vio entrar, metió la hoja en uno de los folders

Blaine: Debe estar en el estudio

Kurt: ¿Vas por ella?

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Anda ve

Él fue al estudio, Kurt no sabía si reírse o agarrarlo a golpes, ese era el gran lío, pero todavía estaba el asunto del desayuno según con alguien de la oficina, que en realidad había resultado ser Thad. En el estudio él revolvió algunos papeles y dio con la hoja

Blaine: Hice una tormenta por esto

Salió con la hoja en las manos, repitiéndose que había actuado de una forma muy tonta y hasta infantil, debió hablar con Kurt y no hacerle creer que no lo amaba, a lo hecho pecho y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias

Blaine: Aquí está

Kurt: ¿La podrías leer?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Es más, vete a la parte que dice requisitos únicamente y los lees

Blaine: Aja, ya lo estoy haciendo

Kurt: En voz alta

Blaine: Para aplicar a esta beca el solicitante debe tener un 70% mínimo de francés, dado que las clases se darán en este idioma, también...

Kurt: Con ese es suficiente

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: ¿Me has oído hablar en inglés?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Así que una beca para un país de habla inglesa la podría tomar sin ninguna dificultad

Blaine: ¿Tú no sabes francés?

Kurt: ¿Acaso me has oído hablarlo?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Exacto, solo sé decir a lo mucho vonyour y eso por las películas, ni siquiera sé si lo pronuncio bien, menos sé escribirlo y dudo que esa palabra cubra el 70% que piden

Blaine: Eso quiere decir que...

Kurt: En primera la beca no me interesó porque yo te amo y no quiero irme a ningún lado, en segunda ni siquiera cumplo con los requisitos

Kurt agarró un cojín y se lo aventó

Blaine: Ouch, fui un tonto

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: ¿Me perdonas?

Kurt: Mi amor

Se levantaron y se besaron

Blaine: Siento haberte hecho sufrir

Kurt: Me prometiste que no me harías llorar

Blaine: Lo siento mi amor, no quería lastimarte, solo no te quería cortar las alas

Kurt: Lo hiciste, solo quiero emprender un vuelo a tu lado

Blaine: ¿Si lo quieres hacer?

Kurt: Aunque seas medio tontito, si

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Si

Blaine se puso de rodillas frente a Kurt, a los dos se le llenaron los ojos de algunas lágrimas, metió su mano en el saco que llevaba puesto y sacó un anillo

Blaine: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Kurt: Si

Tomó su mano y le puso el anillo, se levantó y lo besó

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría esperar a que nos casáramos?

Kurt: ¿A ti?

Blaine: Yo pregunté primero

Kurt: Yo pregunté después

Los dos se rieron y Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: Nunca te había visto esa bata y menos lo que hay debajo de ella...

Kurt: Lo compré hoy

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque necesitaba comprobar lo que te dije

Blaine: Así que fue prueba

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿No?

Kurt: Bueno, tal vez un poco

Blaine: Te juro que nada que ver

Kurt: Es que todo estaba extraño, ahh y hay algo que no me queda claro

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el desayuno de ese día era con Thad?

Blaine: Porque ese día estaba muy cansado, no me percaté de lo que me habías dicho hasta que saliste, en el desayuno hablé con Thad del asunto de la beca y...

Kurt: Él te dijo que me dejaras ir

Blaine: No, entre él y yo solo hay una amistad, no más, de hecho me dijo lo contrario, que hablara contigo, pero yo me puse necio de querer que fueras feliz

Kurt: Viste como sufría

Blaine: Pensé que a la larga sería lo mejor, pensaba buscarte una vez que regresaras de tu beca

Kurt: Ayy sonso, yo me estaba muriendo pensando que tenías algo con Thad, además no entendía que me siguieras viendo como si me amaras y me besaras de la misma forma

Blaine: Es que todo seguía igual

Kurt: Umm, te voy a dar un golpe, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo?, hubieras evitado todo esto

Blaine: Quería dejarte libre, pero cuando se fue acercando el día que te fueras y sería evidente que te perdería, no puedo sin ti

Kurt: Ni yo

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Si, por segunda vez

Blaine: Ya aceptaste ser mi novio y mi futuro esposo, no es sueño

Kurt: Lo sé mi amor

Vio en su mano el anillo y suspiró

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Pensé que ya no se haría mi sueño

Blaine: ¿Cuál sueño?

Kurt: De que nos casáramos, estaba mal, según yo quería que nuestra relación creciera y tas se había ido por un tubo

Blaine: No se fue a ningún lado, solo el tonto de tu novio quiso hacer según lo que creía justo

Kurt: ¿Ya no piensas así?

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Está bonita la bata

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Estás temblando

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: ¿Que dices si seguimos respetando la promesa que les hicimos a tus papás?

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Te amo, y siento que estaría bien esperarnos hasta casarnos

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Oye, vi que habías puesto vino en la recámara y una bandeja de quesos o algo así

Kurt: Es que fui al super y se me ocurrió

Blaine: Sé que yo debía preparar algo para llevarte a cenar y pedirte que si te querías casar conmigo, pero ¿qué dices si abrimos la botella y celebramos que aceptaste casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine fue por la botella y hasta las copas ya estaban en el cuarto, tomó todo y bajó, destapó el vino

Blaine: Salud

Kurt: Salud

Blaine: Está rico

Kurt: Yo no sé de vinos, un señor me dijo que era bueno

Blaine: Tiene cuerpo ligero, demi-sec y afrutado

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Es que a mi tía le agradan los vinos

Kurt: Con razón

Blaine: Ven, vamos a sentarnos, quiero abrazarte y no tener que contenerme

Kurt: ¿En qué no te vas a contener?

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Fue broma, yo creo que me voy a cambiar, porque la bata...

Blaine lo besó

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Kurt: Si, me parece una buena idea

Subió a cambiarse, bajó y fueron al mirador de la ciudad, lo estaba abrazando

Blaine: La semana que entra estaremos solos...

Kurt: ¿Nos vamos a aguantar?

Blaine: ¿Tú qué piensas?

Kurt: No sé, ¿y tú?

Blaine: Tampoco

Kurt: Hablé con Brittany, Agustín y Katia están viendo qué inventan para que no vaya al campamento

Blaine: Se dio cuenta que las cosas andaban mal entre nosotros

Kurt: Es perspicaz, hasta encontró las maletas

Blaine: ¿Las volviste a hacer?

Kurt: ¿Las maletas?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: No, las tenía que esconder muy bien, porque Agustín revisaba que no las hubiera hecho de nuevo

Blaine: Que bueno, sino tendría que llegar a deshacerlas

Kurt: No hará falta, la noche está hermosa

Blaine: Si, ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿regresamos?

Kurt: Si, has de venir cansado, ¿tuviste mucho trabajo?

Blaine: Un poco, la ausencia de Nick hace que yo tenga que arreglar todo

Kurt: Yo pensé que eran puros pretextos para no hablar

Blaine: No mi amor, realmente yo quería arreglar las cosas, decirte que desistieras de la beca

Kurt: Pero si yo nunca pensé en tomarla

Blaine: Vamos

Kurt: Sonsito

Regresaron a su casa, estaban solos, así estarían toda la semana

Blaine: ¿Duermes conmigo?

Kurt: Solo me pongo mi pijama

Blaine: No la bata que traías, porque no respondo

Kurt: ¿Qué no respondes?

Kurt lo abrazó y lo vio coquetamente

Blaine: Mi amor

Lo cargó y se dio con Kurt vueltas en los brazos

Kurt: Me mareas

Blaine: Vamos a dormir

Kurt: Si

Los dos se cambiaron y se durmieron juntos, al otro día fueron a la escuela para despedirse de Agustín, cuando los vio, comenzó a caminar un tanto extraño, llegó con ellos

Kurt: Hola mi niño, ¿qué tienes?

Agustín: Me lastimé

Kurt le alzó el pantalón y según traía un vendaje todo flojo

Blaine: ¿Con qué te lastimaste hijo?

Agustín: Me caí

Kurt: Te va a crecer la nariz mi niño

Agustín: No

Kurt: Mira, tu papito me pidió ayer que me casara con él y yo acepté

Agustín: Si, si

El niño comenzó a brincar de felicidad y se le olvidó que según estaba mal de su piernita

Blaine: ¿No que te habías lastimado?

Agustín: Oops

Kurt: ¿No quieres ir?

Agustín: Si, pero quiero que estés aquí cuando regrese

Kurt: Aquí estaré, te lo prometo

Blaine: Si hijo, tu papá y yo aprovecharemos la semana para hacer los preparativos de la boda

Kurt: ¿Aprovecharemos?

Blaine: No estaría mal

Kurt: Tienes razón

Blaine: ¿Te vas o te quedas con nosotros?

Agustín: Me voy

Kurt: Bueno, mi niño pórtate muy bien, no te separes del grupo

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Nada de hablar con extraños

Agustín: No papá

A Blaine le llamó la atención eso de los extraños, se despidieron y ellos regresaron a su casa, al entrar

Kurt: Estamos solos

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: ¿Vamos a aguantar?

Blaine: ¿Tú qué dices?

Kurt: ¿Qué opinas tú?

Los dos se miraron, cruzaron una sonrisa de complicidad y se besaron... ¿aguantarían o no?...

El sábado y domingo pasó, el lunes temprano

Kurt: Arriba dormilón, llegarás tarde al trabajo

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Voy

Kurt: Ahora no me pudiste tirar

Blaine: Te tengo ya aquí abrazado

Kurt: Aja, son las ocho, tienes que ir a la oficina

Blaine: ¿No me podría quedar?

Kurt: Tienes que ir, es más si quieres voy contigo

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Ya terminé mi escuela y de la consultora no me han hablado para ningún proyecto

Blaine: ¿Estás libre?

Kurt: Si, Agustín no está, lo extraño, me hubiera muerto sin ustedes dos

Blaine: Y nosotros sin ti

Kurt: Ya fue mucha plática, llegarás tarde al trabajo

Blaine: Voy

Kurt: Anda

Blaine: ¿Vienes conmigo?

Kurt: Deja adivinar, tampoco tienes secretaria aparte de tu mano derecha

Blaine: Si está mi secretaria, pero quiero seguir abrazándote y besándote

Kurt: Está bien, ¿quién tocará?

Blaine: No sé

Kurt: Iré a abrir, métete a bañar por mientras

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt fue a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿a quién buscas?

- A Blaine

Kurt: ¿Quién lo busca?

- Sebastián, el papá de Agustín

Kurt: Este, pasa por favor

Sebastián: Gracias

Lo condujo hasta la sala, Kurt se puso muy nervioso

Kurt: Le voy a avisar que lo buscas

Sebastián: Si, ¿los desperté?

Kurt: No, ya estábamos despiertos, solo que aún no nos arreglamos

Sebastián: Con razón, por eso andas en pijama todavía…

Kurt: Kurt, mi nombre es Kurt, ahora regreso

Sebastián: Si

Subió, entró a la habitación, Blaine ya se estaba bañando, le tocó

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Mi amor, es Sebastián

Blaine: ¡Sebastián!

Kurt: Si el papá de Agustín

Blaine había agarrado la botella de shampoo y cuando oyó eso se le resbaló de las manos

Blaine: No es posible

Kurt: ¿Estás bien?

Blaine: Si, fue la botella de shampoo

Kurt: Apúrate a bañarte, voy a sacar tu ropa, la dejaré en la cama, yo me pondré un buzo para hacerle compañía en lo que bajas

Blaine: Si, gracias

Kurt fue a ponerse algo y bajó

Kurt: Enseguida baja, se está bañando puede que tarde un poco

Sebastián: No hay problema, lo esperaré

Kurt: ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

Sebastián: No gracias, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

Kurt: En un campamento

Kurt se le quedó viendo, de pronto recordó que varios días sobretodo después que rompieron, lo había visto afuera de la escuela, le llamó la atención porque ponía atención a todo lo que hacían y decían esa vez cuando habló con Brittany; de pronto recordó también lo que le dijo Agustín del señor con gorra y lentes

Sebastián: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Tú te le acercaste a Agustín en un restaurante hace algunos días

Sebastián: Así es, él me dijo que venía con su papá

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, entró Blaine a la sala

Sebastián: Buenos días

Blaine: Dudo que tengan algo de buenos, ¿qué quieres en mi casa?

Sebastián: Hablar contigo

Kurt: Blaine cálmate

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: Me retiro para que...

Sebastián: Tal vez me expresé mal, necesito hablar con los dos

Kurt abrazó a Blaine, los dos se sentaron

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastián: Tu novio, bueno no sé si todavía lo sea

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Mira Blaine, desde Mayo regresé a L.A.

Blaine: ¿A qué regresaste?

Sebastián: A ver a mi hijo

Blaine se encendió, muy ahora era su hijo, Kurt lo tomó de la mano, le trató de decir con la mirada que se calmara

Blaine: ¿Después de cuatro años te acuerdas que tienes un hijo?

Sebastián: Nunca es tarde para hacer bien las cosas

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sebastián: Desde Agosto del año pasado tengo un investigador siguiéndolos para todos lados

Blaine: No es posible

Sebastián: Si, me informó que Kurt llegó en esas fechas para ser el niñero de Agustín, es sobrino de una tal María que es amiga de tu tía, algunas semanas después de que llegó tú tuviste un accidente, mi hijo no fue por varios días a la escuela porque él se convirtió en tu chofer porque no podías manejar

Blaine: ¿Acaso estás informado de todo?

Sebastián: Si, quería saber lo sucedido en la vida de mi hijo

Blaine: No tienes...

Kurt: Blaine, cálmate

Blaine: Es que

Sebastián: También sé que cuando Kurt llegó andabas con un tal Elijah, al cual mi hijo no quería en lo absoluto, le comenzó a tomar aprecio a Kurt y tuvo una caída que lo mandó al hospital

Blaine: ¿Supiste que estaba enfermo de Leucemia?

Sebastián: Si, así mismo que Kurt fue el donante, afortunadamente todo salió bien y mi hijo está sano ya

Blaine: Muy ahora regresas, si supiste que estaba enfermo

Sebastián: Me informaron que el novio de Kurt era casado, mucho antes de que lo supiera él mismo o tú, como lo descubrieron en el parque Griffith justo el día anterior que fuiste tú a sacarlo del restaurante de un hotel donde el tipo buscaba algo más

Kurt se puso pálido, estaba enterado de todo, Blaine lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla

Blaine: Kurt no lo sabía

Sebastián: Lo sé, después de eso me dijo que ustedes dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor, a salir mucho, que fueron a un campamento como toda una familia

Blaine: Lo somos

Sebastián: Ustedes no están casados

Kurt: Somos una familia de corazón

Sebastián: Del informe que me pasaron decía que en Diciembre tu amigo se comprometió y ese día tanto mi hijo como a Kurt no les gustó en lo más mínimo verte con el hombre con que viniste, pocos días después arreglaron las cosas, fueron a una cena, a Kurt lo operaron de apendicitis, para Navidad eran novios, él pasó esas fechas con ustedes, Año Nuevo estuvieron en casa de la tía de él, en enero vinieron los papás de él y le leyeron la cartilla, prometieron respetarse aunque eran novios y vivirían en la misma casa, vino un exnovio el cual le había pedido matrimonio, mi hijo le dio una patada y según el investigador poco faltó para que tú también lo golpearas

Blaine: Estás al tanto de todo por lo que escucho

Sebastián: Si, también que hasta mucho después le platicaste que yo te pedí decirle al niño que había muerto, lo de esperarse para afianzar su relación antes de dar un paso como casarse por los dos y por mi hijo, el viaje que hicieron en semana santa, las actividades donde él hizo papel de papá en la escuela de Agustín

Eso colmó a Blaine, ¿hizo?, eso no era así

Blaine: Es su papá

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Mi hijo te ve así, a ti solo te dice papá Sebastián porque le puse una foto tuya en su cuarto, no más, con la esperanza de que recapacitaras, pero no, ahora es tarde para hacerlo

El hombre hablaba haciéndoles un resumen de su vida, como si lo que les decían ambos no lo interrumpiera

Sebastián: Así mismo que aquí se casó tu amigo porque le cancelaron el salón, él está de viaje y tú tienes mucho trabajo, rompiste con Kurt, las dos semanas que ha estado aquí ya no es tu novio, a pesar de eso han dormido juntos y han estado muchas veces a punto de mandar la promesa que hicieron en enero al diablo

Blaine: Gracias por el recuento de nuestras vidas, ¿qué quieres?

Kurt: Mi amor, no te exaltes

Sebastián: ¿Mi amor?, eso quiere decir que ya se arreglaron

Kurt: Si, Blaine y yo somos novios de nuevo

Sebastián: Bien

Blaine: ¿A qué viniste a L.A.?

Sebastián: A ver a mi hijo

Blaine: No te atrevas a llamarlo así, lo pariste si

Sebastián: Legalmente aún es mi hijo

Blaine: Si al igual que biológicamente, pero no estuviste cuando se enfermó, cuando le dio una fiebre horrible porque le salieron los dientes, cuando dijo su primera palabra, cuando empezó a caminar, cuando fue a la escuela, cuando me preguntó por su papá y tuve que decirle que había muerto porque así me lo ordenaste tú, cuando me dijeron que tenía leucemia, en cada momento de su vida

Sebastián: No lo he estado, por eso...

Blaine: Por favor, no me vengas que ahora después de cuatro años quieres recuperarlo, es mi hijo y de Kurt, tú no tienes lugar en su vida, para él estás en el cielo, porque no fui capaz de decirle que lo abandonaste al nacer

Sebastián: Tal vez tengas razón

Blaine: Desde luego que la tengo

Sebastián: Yo vine a L.A.

Blaine: Lárgate Sebastián, vete de mi casa

Sebastián: Está bien, pero hay algo pendiente de hablar y regresaré

Blaine: Vete

El hombre se levantó, Kurt también lo hizo

Sebastián: No te apures, conozco el camino

Aún así lo acompañó hasta la puerta

Sebastián: Voy a regresar

Cerró la puerta tras él, Kurt regresó a la sala y lo abrazó, estaba llorando

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: ¿Por qué regresó?

Kurt: No sé

Blaine: Va a querer quitarnos a nuestro hijo

Kurt: Yo no creo...

Blaine: Ha estado investigando todo de nuestra vida

Kurt: Hasta habló con Agustín

Blaine: ¿Cuándo?

Kurt: La semana pasada, no recuerdo bien que día, solo que fue cuando fuimos a comer con Brittany y Katia, le preguntó su nombre y con quién venía, nuestro hijo le dijo que con su papá

Blaine: Por eso le dijiste que no hablara con extraños

Kurt: Si, me asusté mucho cuando dijo que un señor se había acercado y además yo había visto que un hombre se nos quedaba viendo afuera de la escuela de Agustín, solo que se ve muy diferente a la foto que tiene Agustín

Blaine: Si yo también lo vi el día que pagué lo del campamento de Agustín y hace unos días cuando me hizo prometerle que estarías aquí, tampoco lo reconocí, lo hice ahora por su voz

En eso sonó su celular, Blaine estaba muy mal con la aparición repentina de Sebastián

Blaine: Bueno

Secretaria: Lic. están aquí los proveedores que hicieron cita con usted

Blaine: ¡No estoy para nadie!

Kurt le arrebató el teléfono porque le gritó a la pobre secretaria

Kurt: Bueno, disculpa

Secretaria: ¿Joven Kurt?

Kurt: Si soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

Secretaria: Hay unos proveedores que el viernes vinieron y el Lic. no los atendió ese día porque le urgía irse a su casa, les dio cita para hoy

Kurt: Mira, diles que se le hizo un poco tarde pero que saldrá para allá en unos veinte minutos, que si lo pueden esperar

Secretaria: Si joven

Unos segundos después

Secretaria: Que lo esperan

Kurt: Bien, va para allá

Colgó y lo besó

Kurt: Cálmate, tienes que ir a la oficina

Blaine: No, ¿a qué vino?

Kurt: Mi amor, si no lo hubieras corrido tal vez lo sabríamos

Blaine: Me exalté

Kurt: Si y es normal, como estás así te llevo a la oficina, pero primero desayunamos algo

Blaine: ¿No irás conmigo?

Kurt: Te llevo, luego regreso a darme un baño y arreglarme, voy a la hora de la comida, ¿está bien?

Blaine: Si

Así lo hicieron, lo dejó en la oficina

Blaine: Te vas con cuidado

Kurt: Si mi amor, no te preocupes, nos vemos al rato

Blaine: Si, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: ¿Contaré contigo si él trata de...?

Kurt: Estaré contigo incondicionalmente porque te amo y nosotros somos una familia de corazón

Blaine: Te amo mucho

Regresó a la casa, cuando llegó

- ¿Está él?

Kurt: No Sebastián

Sebastián: ¿Puedo hablar contigo? es importante

Kurt: Si, pasa por favor

Sebastián: Gracias

Entraron a la casa

Kurt: ¿Por qué estás en L.A.?

Sebastián: Porque...


	23. Cap 23

**- 23 -**

Sebastián hizo una pausa

Kurt: ¿Quieres recuperar a Agustín?

Sebastián: Necesito hablar con Blaine

Kurt: Puedo preguntar ¿de qué?

Sebastián: Algo referente a mi hijo, en la mañana me fui porque estaba lo suficiente tenso con verme

Kurt: Lo que pasa es que si te llevas a nuestro hijo nos morimos

Sebastián: ¿Tu hijo?

Kurt: Este, mira yo no sé las razones por las que te fuiste, pero Agustín desde que llegué me robó el corazón, no hace falta que te diga lo de la operación, de ahí él me empezó a decir papá y yo realmente siento que lo soy

Sebastián: Me urge hablar con Blaine, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿podrías convencerlo para que hablemos?

Kurt: ¿Él y tú nada más?

Sebastián: No, también tú, pero debe ser cuanto antes

Kurt: Yo quedé de ir a comer con él dentro de un rato, a las dos, solo vine a darme un baño y a cambiarme, con la ausencia de Nick, las cosas en la oficina las tiene que resolver él solo

Sebastián: Lo sé, ha estado llegando muy tarde

Kurt: ¿Nos siguen vigilando?

Sebastián: Quería enterarme de cómo era la vida de mi hijo

Kurt: Blaine lo quiere y lo cuida mucho

Sebastián: También tú, te has convertido como su esposo

Kurt: De alguna manera

Sebastián: Ese día oí que habían terminado, además de que sentías que andaba con otro hombre y lo demás que hablaron

Kurt: Aclaramos todo, fue a causa de una beca que él pensaba que tomaría

Sebastián: ¿Te irás?

Kurt: No, yo solo quiero estar con él y con nuestro hijo, digo...

Sebastián: Está bien, si hasta mi hijo te considera su papá

Kurt: Yo...

Sebastián: No te preocupes, llevas un año casi aquí, yo ni siquiera estuve un día completo con él, así que digamos viven en unión libre

Kurt: Más o menos, los tres nos acostumbramos a estar juntos siempre, así que por eso me quedé a vivir aquí, quiero mucho a Agustín y amo con todo mi corazón a Blaine

Sebastián: ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que digan?

Kurt: No, además pronto lo dejarán de hacer, ayer de hecho me pidió que nos casáramos

Sebastián: Ahh bien, ¿cuándo crees que podríamos hablar?

Kurt: No sé, puede ser hoy mismo en la noche

Sebastián: Mañana temprano, ¿te parece?

Kurt: Tienes dónde te podamos localizar, un número o algo, hablo con él y te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo

Sebastián: Está bien, toma este es el número del hotel donde me estoy quedando y el de mi habitación

Kurt: De acuerdo, pregunto por Sebastián Smythe

Sebastián: Clarington, llevo ahora el apellido de mi esposo

Kurt: Bien, te llamo en la tarde para ver dónde y a qué hora

Cuando se fue, Kurt se subió a bañar, ¿acaso les quería quitar a Agustín?, le preocupó eso de la unión libre, él estaba casado por lo que le dijo, tal vez si peleara por el niño tendría más posibilidades, dejó de atormentarse, debía ayudarlo y no hacer que se preocupara con suposiciones, fue a la oficina, tenía muchas broncas él, y no mucho cerebro para resolverlas. La mañana aunque no quiso, no pudo quitar de su mente que Sebastián quisiera quitarle a su hijo, lo único que le consolaba era que no estaba solo para pelear por él, al verlo entrar a la oficina lo abrazó tan fuerte

Kurt: Ayy casi me sacas el aire con ese abrazo

Blaine: Lo siento, es que...

Kurt: Estás mal con la visita de Sebastián

Blaine: Mucho

Kurt: Mi amor tranquilo, ¿comemos fuera o pedimos algo para comer aquí?

Blaine: Tengo veinte cosas encima, yo creo que lo hacemos aquí

Kurt: No estás solo, me tienes a mí para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo, te amo

Blaine: Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, también te amo

Kurt: Ves y me querías sacar de tu vida

Blaine: No, solo deseaba que fueras feliz

Kurt: Lo soy ahora

Pidieron algo de comer, cuando lo estaban haciendo

Kurt: Mi amor, cuando regresé de dejarte, Sebastián estaba afuera de tu casa

Blaine: Nuestra casa, ya eres mi prometido, por cierto a ver tu mano, me pondré como Nick

Kurt: ¿Cómo se ponía Nick?

Blaine: Histérico que sus colegas le coquetearan a Jeff cuando ya traía el anillo

Kurt: Aquí está, si me parece un seño

Blaine: A mí también, me hubiera vuelto loco sin ti

Kurt: Pero aquí me tienes, Sebastián me pidió que te convenciera de hablar con él

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: No me lo dijo, de hecho que habláramos los dos con él

Blaine: Tengo miedo que quiera iniciar un pleito legal por nuestro hijo

Kurt: Yo también lo tengo, pero aquí me tienes para estar a tu lado y vamos a defender a nuestra familia

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Me dejó anotado su número telefónico

Blaine: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Kurt: Porque está casado, menciono algo de que vivíamos en unión libre

Blaine: ¿Nosotros?

Kurt: Si, lo hizo con un tono que me preocupó, pero no te quiero dar más angustias

Blaine: De hecho he estado con mucha angustia toda la mañana, sabes algo, voy a llamar al abogado que llevó el caso cuando sus padres me pelearon la custodia

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Recuerdo que un día me citaron sus papás y estaban extraños, lo platiqué con Nick, me habían dado muchas indirectas de que ellos podrían cuidar bien a nuestro hijo

Kurt: Así que te imaginaste que te lo querían quitar

Blaine: Yo no, Nick si lo hizo, así que hablé con el abogado, me asesoró y llegué a la reunión bien enterado, de lo que me convenía hablar y no con ellos

Kurt: Tal vez sea bueno que esta ocasión hagamos lo mismo

Blaine: Le voy a marcar, él tiene todo el expediente de la demanda anterior y dijo que serviría como prueba si algún día se le ocurriera regresar a Sebastián

Kurt: ¿No nos estamos precipitando?

Blaine: Aquella vez yo pensé igual y Nick me dijo que era mejor prevenir, le voy a hablar

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine le hablo al licenciado y quedó de ir a las cinco para que platicaran del asunto

Blaine: Así que está casado

Kurt: Eso me dijo, porque le dije que si preguntaba por Sebastián Smythe

Blaine: ¿Te dije su apellido?

Kurt: No mi amor, pero es el segundo de nuestro hijo

Blaine: Esperemos que pueda cambiar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Cuando nos casemos, tú y yo

Kurt: Primero vamos a ver de qué quiere hablar

Blaine: Tengo un mal presentimiento, se me hace raro que estuviera siguiéndonos por todo un año

Kurt: Si

Kurt le ayudó con algunas cosas, a las cinco en punto llegó el abogado

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Abogado: Buenas tardes señor Anderson

Blaine: Mire le quiero presentar a mi prometido

Abogado: Mucho gusto Jacobo Martínez

Kurt: Mucho gusto Kurt Hummel

Blaine: Tome asiento por favor

Jacobo: Gracias

Blaine: Medio le platiqué cuando hablé, resulta que el papá biológico de mi hijo fue en la mañana a verme a mi casa

Jacobo: ¿Le dijo el motivo?

Blaine: No, me puse muy mal de pensar que quisiera quitármelo

Jacobo: Aunque no tiene muchas posibilidades dado la demanda de sus papás, siempre hay formas

Kurt: ¿Hay forma de que pueda quitarnos a nuestro hijo?

Jacobo: ¿Nuestro?

Kurt: Digo al hijo de Blaine

Blaine: Mi hijo quiere mucho a mi futuro esposo, le dice de hecho papá

Jacobo: Bien, cuénteme lo que sucedió en la mañana que hablaron con él

Los dos le relataron lo que habían hablado juntos y también lo que habló con Kurt

Blaine: ¿Cómo ve licenciado?

Jacobo: Presiento que si quiere entablar una demanda por la custodia

Kurt: Hizo mucho énfasis en eso de que estábamos viviendo en unión libre

Jacobo: Ayy joven, en un juicio utilizan cada cosa, hasta el mínimo detalle, ¿cuánto llevan juntos?

Blaine: Seis meses más o menos

Kurt: Como cinco meses dos semanas, porque dos rompimos mi amor

Blaine: Cierto

Jacobo: Umm esto me huele mal

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Jacobo: Si los ha estado siguiendo presiento que la demanda la quería entablar una vez que el joven Hummel no estuviera, porque me imagino que se reconciliaron hace poco

Kurt: El viernes de esta semana que pasó, se suponía que yo me iría el sábado

Jacobo: Pensaba encontrarlo solo presiento

Blaine: ¿Qué nos recomienda hacer?

Jacobo: Primero no es bueno que hablen mañana con él

Kurt: Yo le dije que vería si él podía

Jacobo: Hablen con él y díganle que le es imposible verlo mañana, ¿cuándo habían pensado en casarse?

Blaine: No hemos hablado de una fecha licenciado

Jacobo: Le voy a ser franco, lo mejor es que fuera lo antes posible, platíquenlo, pero eso les ayudaría mucho

Blaine: Está bien licenciado

Jacobo: Por ahora no hablen con él, mañana iré a los juzgados a investigar si gusta que en dado momento yo lleve el caso

Blaine: Por supuesto licenciado

Jacobo: Bien, veré si ya presentaron una demanda, sino es así, que lo dudo, presiento que querían corroborar que usted estuviera solo

Blaine: Pero no lo estoy

Jacobo: Así es, por lo que ellos tendrán que replantear algunos detalles si la habían elaborado, eso nos dará tiempo a nosotros, por las dudas comenzaremos a armar expediente y las pruebas desde mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine: Si Licenciado

Jacobo: Más vale tener todo listo, en caso que presenten una demanda para reclamar la custodia del niño

Blaine: Bien

El licenciado le dio algunos consejos, le dijo que hablaran con Sebastián y le expusieran que les era imposible hablar con él, hasta no estar enterados si había demanda en proceso o no, así lo hicieron. En la noche llegaron los dos exhaustos, Kurt se cambió, cuando bajó Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá con una foto de los tres, le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kurt: Así seguirá nuestra familia

Blaine: Espero que si

Kurt: Ya lo verás, mi amor...

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: El licenciado nos dijo lo de la boda, que era bueno casarnos lo antes posible

Blaine: Aquí para casarte por la iglesia es un triunfo, necesitaremos tiempo para hacer todos los trámites y eso, ya ni te dije, la semana que entra es tu cumpleaños

Kurt: Si, ¿me vas a festejar?

Blaine: Te tengo dos sorpresas

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: Dejan de ser si te las digo

Kurt: Malo, bueno regresando al asunto, nos podremos casar por el civil, es menos complicado, digo si quieres

Blaine se rió, Kurt estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón, lo jaló y sin saber cómo quedo en sus brazos sentado en sus piernas, con un lindo beso que le dio

Blaine: Desde luego que quiero

Kurt: ¿Cómo me moviste para tenerme así?

Blaine: Ya ves soy mago

Kurt: Mago, entonces si te quieres casar conmigo

Blaine: Si, pero quiero que organicemos una linda boda

Kurt: Mi amor, a mi también me gustaría, pero acuérdate que el abogado nos dijo que era bueno casarnos, aunque sea por el civil

Blaine: A la ley lo que le importa es lo del civil

Kurt: Ves, con mayor razón, así estaríamos en situación legal

Blaine: ¿Cuándo estuvimos en ilegal?

Kurt: Aunque si seguimos respetando la promesa a mis papás, cosa que estos días ha sido un triunfo

Blaine: Si verdad mi amor

Kurt: No me veas así

Blaine: ¿Así cómo?

Kurt: Ohh ya, estamos hablando serio

Blaine: Es que no quiero casarnos a las prisas

Kurt: Con todo lo que nos dijo y las cosas que hablamos con el licenciado, sería bueno casarnos

En eso sonó el teléfono

Blaine: Bueno

- Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, ¿qué sucede licenciado?

Jacobo: Lo que son las cosas, resulta que después de hablar con usted, alguien de mi buffet anduvo en los juzgados hoy, metieron una demanda para pelearle la custodia de su hijo

Blaine: No es posible

Jacobo: Si, a él le llamó la atención porque cuando fue el juicio anterior estuvo conmigo

Blaine: ¿Su socio?

Jacobo: El mismo, le quedó grabado su apellido y todo lo sucedido, pidió información, solo que anduvo todo el día vuelto loco y hasta después de verlo me informó

Blaine: Así que quiere pelearme a mi hijo

Jacobo: Si señor, más que nunca no conviene que hable con él hasta no ver todo lo de la demanda, le dieron algunos datos, pero yo mañana me presentaré como su abogado y me informaré de todo a detalle

Blaine: Si licenciado

Jacobo: Algo de los argumentos que están utilizando es que él y su esposo podrían darle una vida mejor al niño

Blaine: Mi hijo ni lo conoce, ¿cómo le dará una vida mejor?

Jacobo: Tiene un matrimonio

Blaine: Eso me pone en desventaja

Jacobo: De alguna manera, aunque en la mañana me dijo que el joven era su prometido

Blaine: Así es, pero aún no tenemos fecha de la boda, ¿la tendríamos que hacer lo antes posible?

Jacobo: A mi juicio si, en especial la del civil, le tenemos que cerrar cualquier argumento, casado y con el hecho de que ha criado a su hijo desde que nació lleva todas las de ganar

Blaine: Está bien licenciado

Jacobo: Bueno, lo dejo mañana voy a su oficina a las once de la mañana, una vez que tenga la información

Blaine: Si licenciado

Cuando colgó le dio un beso a Kurt

Blaine: Si hay una demanda

Kurt: ¿Quieren quitarnos a nuestro hijo?

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: El licenciado me dijo que su socio del buffet se informó un poco, él está argumentando tener un matrimonio sólido

Kurt: Ahh pero nosotros tenemos una familia muy linda, ¿te gustaría poner fecha para la boda?, ¿qué tal el domingo cuando regrese nuestro hijo o algún día de la semana siguiente?

Blaine: Mi amor, siento que es injusto para ti

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque nada más nos podríamos casar por el civil si es alguna de esas fechas

Kurt: Pero ya seríamos un matrimonio legal

Blaine: Ilegal no lo somos

Kurt: Argumentará que sí, desde la mañana con su tono me vino eso a la mente si quería quitarnos a nuestro hijo

Blaine: Si nos casamos después del martes tus papás estarán aquí

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Uyy era sorpresa

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Organicé una fiesta que era sorpresa para ese día, les hablé, hasta compré sus boletos de avión y ellos van a venir encantados

Kurt: Mi amor no pongas esa cara

Blaine: Es que quería sorprenderte

Kurt: Pondré cara de muy sorprendido

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Oye, cómo organizaste esa fiesta, ya para esas fechas no estaría aquí

Blaine: Organicé todo y la verdad con todo lo que hemos vivido, ni cancelé las cosas, apenas íbamos saliendo de que terminé contigo y se viene esto

Kurt: Vamos a estar juntos, los dos pelearemos por nuestra familia

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, no te hagas, hay que poner la fecha

Blaine: Es que...

Kurt: Bueno, ¿no te quieres casar conmigo?

Blaine: Si, pero a tus papás presiento que no les agradará que sea solo por el civil

Kurt: Después nos casamos por la iglesia, nada más me cumples mi boda por la iglesia más adelante

Blaine: Claro que si, yo que quería aprovechar una vez que nos habíamos arreglado para pedirles ese día tu mano, hacer formal nuestro compromiso

Kurt: La fiesta podría ser por mi cumpleaños y nuestra boda, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: ¿Nos casamos el veintiuno?

Kurt: Yo si quiero, ¿tú?

Blaine: También

Se comenzaron a besar

Kurt: No está el freno de mano

Blaine: Cuando nos casemos la semana que entra

Kurt: ¿Qué tal si damos de límite hasta ese día para aguantarnos?

Blaine: Hasta la de la iglesia

Kurt: ¿Y tú piensas que vamos a aguantar?

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: Ves

Blaine: Siento que...

Kurt: Yo te amo, casarnos es lo que anhelo, no importa que sea solo por el civil o la iglesia, el amor es lo fundamental

Blaine: De ese creo que tenemos y hasta nos sobra

Kurt: Así es, ¿Puesta la fecha?

Blaine: Si nos casamos el veintiuno, voy a hacer un intento

Kurt: ¿Intento de qué?

Blaine: Para casarnos ese día por el civil y la iglesia

Kurt: No dices que es complicado, dudo que en una semana podamos arreglar una boda por la iglesia

Blaine: Mi tía conoce a alguien importante en las esferas de la iglesia

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Bueno, así dice ella, igual y pueden tomar en cuenta que queremos hacer bien las cosas

Kurt: ¿Bien?

Blaine: Que respetemos nuestra promesa hasta que estemos casados por la iglesia

Kurt: Si no se puede, ¿la respetaremos?, digo quién sabe hasta cuándo podamos, ¿los juicios esos no son largos?

Blaine: Mucho

Blaine lo besó

Kurt: ¿Qué dices?

Blaine: ¿Tú qué dices?

Kurt: Ahh si, me lanzas la bolita a mí

Blaine: Esperemos hasta el martes en la noche, para que pueda preparar algo lindo para nuestra noche de bodas

Kurt: Si nos dicen que nos casamos muy rápido

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Diremos que la reconciliación fue muy fructífera

Blaine: Si, ¿por qué lo quiere muy ahora?

Kurt: Ni idea, pero Agustín tiene una familia a la cual quiere mucho a mi juicio

Blaine: Al juicio mío también, esperamos hasta el martes, ¿pero te duermes conmigo?

Kurt: Claro que si, voy a estar contigo para todo

Al día siguiente de haber decidido casarse fueron al registro civil a hacer todos los trámites y de paso a la iglesia, tal vez tendrían suerte, los recibió una señora de edad avanzada, los dos le expusieron la situación

Blaine: A mí me gustaría esperar para preparar todo lo de la boda con calma y poder casarnos por ambas leyes

Señora: El caso que me cuentan es muy conmovedor

Kurt: Nosotros nos amamos y respetamos, a pesar que hemos estado viviendo en la misma casa, nada ha sucedido, queríamos esperar a casarnos, solo que dados los recientes acontecimientos nos vemos en la necesidad a apresurar algo que deseamos los dos

Señora Así que usted se ha convertido como un padre para el niño

Kurt: Si, lo quiero como si fuera de mi sangre

Señora: Muchachos déjenme hablar con el padre, normalmente los martes en la tarde no tenemos ningún compromiso, tal vez podamos hacer una excepción, los podemos casar y después cumplir con los requisitos

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Señora: Si, hacemos la ceremonia, pero no les soltamos la acta de matrimonio hasta que no hayan corrido las amonestaciones, hayan venido a las pláticas prenupciales y esas cosas

Kurt: Sería perfecto, de verdad queremos hacer bien digamos las cosas

Señora: Cayeron en buenas manos, a veces hacen tan engorroso el asunto de la boda, que ya muchos prefieren no casarse por la iglesia

Blaine: Muchas gracias señora

Señora: Esperen aquí, voy a hablar con el padre para plantearle la situación

Los dejos solos, Blaine suspiro

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

Blaine: ¿Seguro que te quieres casar conmigo, con un hombre

Kurt: Tan lindo y maravilloso, pero por supuesto, ya hasta tengo de antecedente que eres buen papito

Blaine: Ahh mira tú

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Yo a ti

La señora tarda como media hora en regresar, así que supusieron estuvo haciendo labor de convencimiento, se entrevistaron con el padre

Padre: La señora Conchita ya me platicó la situación de ambos, la verdad en estos días muchos no se toman la molestia ni de casarse por la iglesia, así que haremos una gran excepción con ustedes, pero tienen que cumplir con todo después de la boda para tener su acta de matrimonio

Blaine: Si padre

Padre: Por ahora paguen la misa, ¿a las siete les parece bien?

Blaine: Perfecto

Padre: El domingo los espero aquí en misa de una y después los confieso

Kurt: Si padre

Salieron de ahí

Kurt: ¿No te han hablado de la oficina?

Blaine: No mi amor, pero apenas si alcanzamos a llegar para hablar con el abogado

Kurt: Tienes razón, vamos

Llegaron como diez minutos tarde, pero el abogado media hora después de lo que les dijo, entraron y se sentaron, los dos se tomaron de la mano

Blaine: ¿Qué noticias nos tienes?

Jacobo: El señor quiere recuperar al niño a como dé lugar

Blaine: Pero ¿por qué?

Jacobo: Porque es su hijo

Blaine: Ahora, después de cuatro años...

Jacobo: Señor tiene que guardar calma, así como le dije en el juicio pasado, usted lleva las de ganar y no debe dejarse afectar, los han estado siguiendo y han puesto muchas cosas que conforme vayan pasando los días iremos hablando para poner pruebas de que no es como lo presentan

Blaine: ¿Qué cosas licenciado?

Jacobo: Algo por ejemplo de usted joven

Kurt: De mí, ¿lo de un tal Adam?

Jacobo: Si, ¿tiene forma de localizarlo?

Kurt: No tengo su teléfono rompí todo

Blaine: Llegaste a hablar varias veces de la casa mi amor, tenemos que buscar en los recibos

Kurt: Cierto

Jacobo: Será necesario convencer al tipo que declare y diga que usted no estaba enterado

Kurt: Si abogado

Jacobo: Así hay muchas cosas que tendremos que ver, la primera audiencia posiblemente la pacten para dentro de dos meses

Kurt: Es decir a finales de Agosto

Jacobo: Si joven o principios de Septiembre

Blaine: Es tiempo suficiente para armar una buena defensa

Jacobo: Desde luego señor, voy a necesitar de la cooperación de ambos, por ahora ya es tiempo que encaren digamos al enemigo

Blaine: Si, le tengo algo que decir, en la mañana fuimos a ver lo de nuestra boda y nos casamos el martes de la siguiente semana

Jacobo: Perfecto eso ayudará mucho, ¿por el civil?

Kurt: Y la iglesia también

Jacobo: Bien, eso de su boda no deben mencionarlo cuando hablen con el señor Sebastián, un amigo me hizo favor de darme la información digamos por debajo del agua, para que no se enteraran que tienen un abogado, lo más seguro es que los querían agarrar en curva

Blaine: No lo lograron afortunadamente

Jacobo: Así es señor, le recomiendo que hoy mismo se entreviste, no lo insulte o algo así, trate de verlo cordial, usted tiene la patria potestad y para quitársela será difícil, hay un largo camino que recorrer

Ese mismo día hicieron cita con Sebastián para verse a cenar en un restaurante fuera de su hotel, él insistía que fuera ahí, pero le dijeron que estarían en la oficina hasta tarde y les era imposible, por fin estaban frente a frente

Sebastián: Te presento a Hunter

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Hunter: El gusto es mío

Sebastián: Hay que tomar asiento

Blaine: Si

Kurt le tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa a Blaine y le dio un beso en su mejilla, él sacó el aire

Blaine: Disculpa mi actitud el día lunes, pero me sorprendió verte

Sebastián: Supongo, pensaste que nunca volvería por mi hijo

Blaine: Después de lo que hablamos hace un año, digamos que no lo veía como algo posible

Los dos subieron sus manos entrelazadas a la mesa y Sebastián pudo ver el anillo de compromiso

Sebastián: ¿Se van a casar?

Blaine: Así es, nuestra reconciliación fue muy bonita

Kurt: Y decidimos que ya nuestra relación ha crecido para dar un paso tan importante

Sebastián: Que bien, ¿para cuándo la boda?

Blaine: Todavía no ponemos fecha ¿verdad mi amor?

Kurt: No

Sebastián: ¿Piensan esperar mucho?

Blaine: Aún no sabemos...

Sebastián: Ahh, supongo que te estarás preguntando ¿a qué vine?

Blaine: De vacaciones a lo mejor

Sebastián: Quiero a mi hijo

Blaine: Es mi hijo también y ha crecido a mi lado toda su vida

Sebastián: Pero yo también tengo derechos sobre él

Blaine: Creo que los perdiste un poco Sebastián cuando te fuiste hace cuatro años

Sebastián: Estaba confundido, no sabía lo que hacía

Blaine: No te estoy juzgando, tomaste tu decisión en ese entonces y yo la respeté, nadie te podía obligar a tener una obligación que no querías

Sebastián: Estaba mal, fue todo de repente, no esperaba ese niño

Blaine: Si claro, digo a los dos nos agarró de sorpresa, solo que yo si me quedé aquí y afronté la responsabilidad de ser padre

Sebastián: Solo quería aclarar mis ideas

Blaine: Tardaste cuatro años en aclararlas, ¿de verdad necesitabas tiempo?

Sebastián: Que gracioso

Blaine: El sentido del humor lo has perdido

Sebastián: Ese niño es el único que podré tener

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Sebastián: Kurt está perfectamente bien, formen una familia los dos, deja llevarme a mi hijo

Blaine: Agustín no te conoce más que por una foto, la cual desde hace unos meses fue reemplazada por la de mi prometido

Sebastián: Cómo pudiste, se lo impusiste

Blaine: No, mi hijo lo pidió, digo te quiere porque le dije que ese de la foto era su papá, pero al que ha conocido, quien lo ha curado, querido, etc. y hasta quien defendió las injusticias fue mi prometido, así que se ganó a pulso el ser su padre de verdad junto conmigo

Sebastián: Tengo muchas pruebas y argumentos

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Sebastián: Entablé una demanda, pronto les llegará el informe

Tanto Sebastián como su esposo se levantaron y se fueron, Kurt y Blaine respiraron profundo, Kurt lo besó

Kurt: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Con el coraje intrincado de todas las cosas que no le pude gritar

Kurt: Mi amor, acuérdate que el abogado nos dijo que así debíamos actuar

Blaine: Lo sé, pero sino hubieras estado a mi lado, cuando me tomaste de la mano, me diste una fortaleza que

Se le salieron unas lágrimas de los ojos

Kurt: Y así estaré a tu lado, hombro con hombro, no te dejaré, de hecho no haré inscripción en la maestría

Blaine: ¿Por qué mi amor?, no, mira...

Kurt: Porque el licenciado nos dijo, debemos estar al pendiente de todo, mientras dure el juicio solo estaré enfocado en ayudarte y apoyarte, cuidar a Agustín

Blaine: Tenemos que tener cuidado que no se lo vaya a llevar

Kurt: Si, por eso creo que lo mejor es mañana mismo ir por él al campamento

Blaine: No vaya a ser la de malas

Kurt: Aja, le diremos que estábamos tan felices por la boda que queríamos compartirlo con él

Blaine: Si

Kurt: También hay que hablar con Isabel, su maestra y hasta la de la entrada, que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitan que se lleven al niño, aunque lleven una orden o lo que sea

Blaine: Bien dicen

Kurt: ¿Qué mi amor?

Blaine: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una

Regresaron a su casa exhaustos, pero los días siguientes serían así, es más los meses siguientes, el juicio estaban seguros de que sería algo duro y difícil, pero tenían fe de que saliera a su favor, estaban en su cama acostados abrazados

Blaine: Mañana hay que hacer varias cosas

Kurt: Tenemos que tener cuidado de que no nos sigan

Blaine: Yo hoy me estuve fijando, creo que lo dejó de hacer ya

Kurt: Por las dudas, ¿qué debemos hacer mañana?

Blaine: Hay que irnos a sacar la sangre al laboratorio y llevar los papeles al registro civil

Kurt: Si, también los que nos pidieron a la iglesia

Blaine: ¿Tienes aquí los tuyos?

Kurt: Mi papá me los dio, yo no les vi utilidad pero mira

Blaine: Que bueno, sino sería un problema

Kurt: Les tengo que avisar a mis papás

Blaine: ¿Lo tomarán bien?

Kurt: Desde luego, tú no te preocupes por eso

Blaine: Espero que sea así, hay que ir a la pastelería donde pedí el pastel de tu cumpleaños para que lo cambien a uno de boda

Kurt: También tenemos que ver tu traje y...

Blaine: El tuyo

Kurt: Me tendrás que acompañar a comprarlo, solito no voy

Blaine: También debemos conseguir a alguien que nos haga unas invitaciones express

Kurt: No será mucha gente, les hablamos por teléfono

Blaine: Aunque sea unas impresas por computadora

Kurt: Está bien

Así siguieron con la lista de cosas que harían entre jueves y viernes, porque al día siguiente irían por Agustín, tenían miedo que se lo fueran a llevar o algo similar, el abogado les dijo muy claro que no debían dejar ni verlo a Sebastián, tampoco permitir que se lo llevara, hasta que no ordenara un juez, no podía ver al niño. Fueron al día siguiente por él, se identificaron y los dejaron pasar, Isabel los fue a ver

Isabel: ¿Qué pasó muchachos?

Blaine: Venimos por Agustín

Isabel: ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó?

Blaine: Sebastián regresó y me está peleando la custodia de mi hijo

Isabel: No es posible...

Blaine: Lo es por desgracia

Isabel: ¿Le vas a decir que está vivo?

Blaine: No, hasta que no termine el juicio

Kurt: El cual vamos a ganar

Isabel: Anillo de compromiso

Blaine: Si, nos casamos el martes a las siete, estás cordialmente invitada

Isabel: ¿Tan rápido?

Kurt: Es que nos reconciliamos y fue muy fructífera

Isabel: Bien muchachos, pues felicidades

Blaine: Gracias

Isabel: Voy a traer a Agustín

Blaine: Si, Isabel el lunes iremos a hablar contigo, para tratar unos asuntos

Isabel: Está bien los espero, ahí viene su pequeño

El niño al verlos corrió, Blaine lo cargó y ambos lo abrazaron

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Hola mi niño, ¿te quieres ir con nosotros?

Agustín: Si

Blaine: Tu papá y yo te tenemos una linda sorpresa

Agustín: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Nos vamos a casar

Agustín: Si

El niño los agarró a besos a los dos

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: Si papito

Blaine: ¿Te gusta el martes para que tu papá y yo nos casemos?

Agustín: Si

Isabel: Oigan, no dicen que en martes ni te cases, ni te embarques

Blaine: Es que ese día ya tenemos preparada la fiesta, verdad mi amor, además creo que vamos a romper muchas reglas, pero nos amamos

Agustín: Dale un beso papito

Blaine: Le doy muchos

Kurt: Chiquito, ¿estás feliz?

Agustín: Si papá

Se llevaron al niño, el cual no sufrió en irse con ellos, andaba feliz, regresaron a la oficina estuvieron ahí, los días siguientes serían muy agitados.


	24. Cap 24

**— 24 —**

Los papás de Kurt recibieron la noticia esa noche

Kurt: ¿Están sentados?

Burt: ¿Por qué hijo?

Kurt: Porque puede ser que lo que van a escuchar les caiga un poco de peso digamos

Carole: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: ¿Recuerdan que Blaine los había invitado el martes para mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Carole: Si hijo, de hecho viajamos el lunes en la mañana

Kurt: A parte de mi cumpleaños, vamos a celebrar nuestra boda

Burt: Creo que no escuchamos bien hijo

Kurt: No papá, escucharon perfectamente, Blaine y yo nos casaremos el martes

Carole: ¿Por qué la prisa?, ¿estás embarazado?

Kurt: Para nada, él y yo hemos respetado la promesa que les hicimos de respetarnos

Burt: Entonces, ¿por qué tan rápido?

Kurt: Hace dos semanas hubo un malentendido entre los dos y terminó conmigo

Carole: Ya nos perdimos

Kurt: Él pensó que yo quería tomar una beca para el extranjero y me dejó libre para ello, solo que la beca era inexistente

Burt: ¿Y luego?

Kurt: Estuvimos separados dos semanas más o menos, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada nos reconciliamos, hablamos y ese mismo día me pidió matrimonio

Burt: Que bueno hijo, sé que estás muy enamorado de él, pero la boda tan rápido, ¿a qué se debe?

Blaine: La prisa es como culpa mía señor, buenas noches

Burt: Buenas noches

Kurt: No mi amor, ya hablamos de ello

Carole: ¿Qué sucede?

Blaine: El papá biológico de mi hijo apareció hace unos días y está buscando quitarme la patria potestad

Burt: ¿Cómo se relaciona eso con lo que estamos hablando?

Kurt: Papá como les dije, Blaine me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté, la verdad es que primero no sabemos cuánto resistiremos con la promesa porque nos amamos mucho y segundo no queremos perder a nuestro hijo

Burt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Estamos como viviendo en unión libre, aunque no es así señor, el juez no lo verá bien y en unos dos meses considera el abogado inicia el juicio por la custodia de mi hijo

Burt: Así que se casan por ello

Kurt: No papá, nos casamos porque nos amamos y consideramos que es hora de legalizar nuestra familia ¿verdad mi amor?

Blaine: Si señor, yo sé que esto les pareceré mal, yo en un principio le dije a Kurt que esperáramos para poder casarnos por la iglesia y el civil, planeando una linda boda

Kurt: Solo que nos amamos mucho y no queremos esperar

Burt: Bien, pues creo que ya tomaron la decisión, ¿se casarán solo por el civil?

Blaine: No señor, afortunadamente el padre de una iglesia cerca de nuestra casa le hablamos de la situación y accedió a casarnos, después cumpliremos con todas las formalidades

Burt: Creo que no tenemos mucho que opinar, Kurt es mayor de edad y solo te pedimos que lo hagas muy feliz

Blaine: Lo haré, se lo prometo, aunque sea por teléfono, ¿me daría la mano de su hijo?

Burt: Ayy muchacho, desde luego que si

Siguieron hablando un poco más y después colgaron, se fueron a dormir temprano, Agustín curiosamente ya no pidió dormir con ellos, pero ellos si durmieron juntos, estaban a punto de caerse dormidos

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Viste que ahora Agustín no pidió dormirse con nosotros

Blaine: Es que ya vio que su papito no dejó ir a su lindo papá

Kurt: ¿Estará feliz con la noticia?

Blaine: ¿Me lo preguntas?

Kurt: Pues...

Blaine: Desde luego, no le viste la cara al travieso, ya no hará de cupido entre sus papitos

Kurt: Mañana será un día pesado

Blaine: Si, pero te juro que él disfrutará andar con nosotros

Kurt: Eso tenlo por seguro

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Al otro día la actividad inició desde muy temprano, fueron a un centro comercial para conseguir todo, los anillos, cojines, el lazo y demás indumentaria para la boda de la iglesia, los padrinos digamos saldrían ese día, más o menos tenían contemplados quien sería de cada cosa, pero dado los días que faltaban ellos compraron todo. Una vez que tuvieron eso, fueron a ver el traje que se pondría Blaine y por último el traje de Kurt

Agustín: ¿Qué vamos a comprar ahora?

Kurt: Mi traje chiquito

Agustín: Ese de allá

Los dos voltearon, el traje era un sueño, tenía buen ojo el niño, entraron y pidió probarse ese, la verdad no tenían mucho tiempo y en cuanto se lo vio puesto le encantó, cuando salió del probador Blaine casi se va de espaldas

Kurt: ¿Qué opinan?

Agustín: Pareces príncipe papá

Kurt: Gracias mi niño

Blaine: Te ves hermoso mi amor

Kurt: ¿Si te animas a casarte conmigo?

Blaine: Hoy mismo

Kurt se rió,

Cumplieron toda la lista de pendientes de ese día, cuidando que nadie los siguiera, todo lo hicieron de forma muy discreta, no querían ser descubiertos por Sebastián, de hecho estuvieron siempre alertas y ya no los seguían. En el hotel donde se hospedaba Sebastián

Sebastián: ¿Qué sucede licenciado?

Abogado: Está en proceso de revisión la demanda

Sebastián: ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que tenga a mi hijo?

Abogado: Señor, yo fui muy sincero desde que iniciamos este proceso, esperanzas no tienen muchas

Sebastián: Pero dijo que lo de mi enfermedad y que no podría tener hijos conmovería al juez, puede ser, sin embargo hay que tomar en cuenta el hecho que el niño ha crecido toda su vida con su otro padre. Lo sé, solo que él va a iniciar una nueva vida con el hombre con que anda, él es joven y está sano, además viven en forma liberal

Abogado: Eso no nos conviene manejarlo mucho, sino mal recuerda, usted y su esposo vivieron así por dos años, eso lo sabe según usted me dijo el otro padre de su hijo

Sebastián: Debe de saberlo, pero no tiene pruebas

Abogado: No esté tan seguro, todo lo debemos manejar con mucha cautela, aunque si el hecho de no formalizar su relación por parte de ellos nos podría dar a ganar ¿Considera necesario que los siga el detective?

Sebastián: ¿Ya no lo está haciendo?

Abogado: No, toda esta semana desde que hablamos con ellos. Tenemos toda la información recaudada, además ya les informó que los estaban siguiendo, así que todo lo harán con mucha cautela y no tendrá información relevante

Sebastián: Como usted diga.

Pues de haberlos seguidos si la hubiera tenido, el trajín del día dejó muerto a Agustín, a las ocho y media se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, ellos todavía estaban viendo varios asuntos

Kurt: Mi amor, mañana voy a buscar lo del teléfono de Adam para hablar con él

Blaine: Si, ¿tenías solo celular?

Kurt: Si y el de su oficina

Blaine: Supongo que será más fácil localizarlo en su oficina, en caso contrario buscar en el directorio el de su casa

Kurt: En mala hora se me ocurrió hacerme novio de él, ¿crees que nos traiga problema?

Blaine: Tú no estabas enterado, además Sebastián no es un santo y tengo pruebas de ello

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: Para encontrarlo la persona que lo buscó recabó mucha información la cual está en poder del licenciado y se encuentra eligiendo la que será útil

Kurt: Así que también tienes digamos algunas pruebas

Blaine: Si, también el lunes hay que hablar con la psicóloga del colegio

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para que sirva de testigo, cuando yo localicé a Sebastián y me dijo lo de decirle a Agustín que había muerto, yo estaba en una disyuntiva muy grande, así que la consulté a ella y tiene todo el expediente, porque aparte me ayudó a manejar la forma en cómo decírselo a mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Consideras que se lo dejen ver?

Blaine: Yo espero que no, hasta dada una resolución dice el abogado que no es probable, imagínate el shock para nuestro hijo

Kurt: Anduvo feliz con nosotros

Blaine: Claro participó en cada cosa

Kurt: ¿Te gustó el traje?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿y a ti?

Kurt: También, es sencillo, pero muy elegante, no me dejaste ver cuánto costo

Blaine: Porque eso lo paga el novio

Kurt: ¿Qué pago yo? También soy el novio

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: Ah ¿y el pastel?

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: ¿Las invitaciones?

Blaine: Tampoco

Kurt: ¿La luna de miel?

Blaine: Cierto, eso no lo hemos visto

Kurt: ¿Tendremos tiempo?

Blaine: Aunque sea unos días mi amor, podemos ir a Miami, ¿qué te parece?

Kurt: Suena bien, jamás he estado allá

Blaine: Mañana mismo veo eso

Kurt: ¿Cuáles son los asuntos que debemos ver?

Blaine: Ir por las invitaciones, llevarlas con mis socios y mi amor de tu familia

Kurt: Estarán yo creo mis papás y mi tía

Blaine: También tus primos, les había dicho de la fiesta, así que ya tenían planeado venir

Kurt: Con ellos es más que suficiente

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Al otro día fue la repartición de las invitaciones, todos decían del día y más, a lo que ellos solo contestaban que eso de la suerte no dependía del día en que se casaran, sino de lo que hicieran ambos de su matrimonio. Blaine vio lo de dos boletos a Miami, en principio porque era su luna de miel y además consideraba tal vez no podría sacar a Agustín del país, tendría que quedarse con su tía o con Nick

Blaine: Mi amor, ya tengo los boletos, nos iremos el día miércoles en la mañana y regresamos el domingo, en la mañana sale nuestro vuelo de regreso, son solo cuatro días

Kurt: No te preocupes, ¿iremos los tres?

Blaine: Es nuestra luna de miel, solo iremos los dos

Kurt: ¿Y Agustín?

Blaine: Tendrá que quedarse con mi tía, porque es nuestra luna de miel, además considero que con la demanda a lo mejor no puedo sacarlo del país

Kurt: En eso tienes razón

Blaine: Además, ¿cómo vamos a disfrutar la noche de bodas con él ahí?

Kurt: Si, con todo lo que nos aguantamos para respetar la promesa

Blaine: Pero el martes quedará la promesa cumplida y podremos amarnos completamente

Kurt: Estoy nervioso, tú has...

Blaine: Pensemos que es nuestra primera noche para ambos

Kurt: Lo será como esposos

Blaine: Ves

Sus tías aparecieron esa noche, las pusieron al tanto de todo y las dos señoras estaban pálidas, además con dolor de cabeza, enojo y otros sentimientos por lo acontecido

Inés: Ahh ya tiene hijo después de tanto

Blaine: Tía, te puede escuchar Agustín

Inés: Cierto sobrino

María: ¿Ya tienen todo?

Blaine: Si, todo está listo, solo tenemos que ver quién cuidará a Agustín

Inés: Sabes que se puede quedar conmigo

Blaine: Preferiría sino es mucha molestia que lo cuidaras aquí, nos iremos solo cuatro días

Inés: Poquito para dos enamorados

Los dos se miraron y Blaine lo besó

Blaine: Es una probadita, una vez que termine el juicio nos iremos a Paris o alguna parte así

Kurt: Mi amor no es necesario

Inés: ¿Dónde quedó la beca sobrino?

Blaine: Que horror, María me habrás querido matar esos días

María: Desde luego, pero tenía fe que abrieras los ojos

Blaine: Lo hice

Kurt: Tanto que nos vamos a casar

María: ¿Cómo lo tomaron tus papás?

Kurt: Bien, creo

Blaine: Si mi amor, además de otra forma, creo que sería difícil conservar la promesa

Inés: Estuvieron solos verdad

Blaine: Unos días tía, pero con tantas cosas, caemos rendidos

María: Ahh bueno muchachitos, los dejamos, suponemos que mañana tendrán muchas cosas que hacer

Kurt: Algunas

La más importante era localizar a Adam y Kurt lo logró a medio día

Kurt: Soy Kurt, por favor no me vayas a colgar

Adam: ¿Qué quieres?

Kurt: Mira, necesito de tu ayuda

Adam: ¿En qué?

Kurt: El martes me voy a casar con Blaine, es mi prometido

Adam: ¿Y yo qué pinto en eso?

Kurt: El padre biológico de mi hijo quiere recuperarlo, gracias a lo sucedido contigo y que no estaba enterado de que estabas casado nos puede traer problemas en el juicio

Adam: No voy a testificar, si eso es lo que necesitas que no estabas enterado

Kurt: Es lo menos que me debes por ocultarme algo así, te lo pido por favor, es algo importante, tal vez solo con entrevistarte con nuestro abogado baste, por favor Adam, te juro que si no fuera tan importante no hubiera hablado siquiera contigo

Adam: Está bien

Kurt: Le voy a pasar el teléfono a mi abogado y él se comunicará contigo

Adam: De acuerdo, yo diré cómo sucedieron las cosas y espero sirva de algo

Kurt: Gracias, de verdad

Adam: De nada

Al menos no había sido muy difícil, más tarde el abogado le dijo que lo había interrogado y entregado una carta donde narraba todo como pasó, además de estar en disposición de testificar de ser necesario, Nick regresó de su luna de miel el domingo y tuvo muchas novedades

Nick: Después de todo le salió el instinto paterno

Blaine: Algo nos comentó que no puede tener hijos

Nick: Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, porque con eso querrá chantajear sentimentalmente al juez, va a jugar sucio

Blaine: Nosotros también lo haremos si es necesario

Jeff: Te veo muy bien Blaine

Blaine: Si no estuviera Kurt conmigo, estaría destrozado y desesperado

Jeff: Van a ser muy felices

Blaine: Gracias Jeff y aunque medio mundo se ha infartado con la fecha, a nosotros no nos importa

Jeff: La fecha es lo de menos, lo importante son los sentimientos, a ustedes el amor les sale por cada poro de la piel.

El lunes en la tarde hablaron con la psicóloga

Psicóloga: Para el niño será muy traumático que revivan a su papá

Blaine: ¿Qué hacemos?

Psicóloga: Yo tengo todo el expediente, pueden llevarlo y una colega mía hace estudios del impacto de cosas así en los niños, pertenece a una dependencia de gobierno, tal vez sea bueno que le haga uno a Agustín, para que lo presenten de evidencia

Kurt: Esa es una buena idea, ¿nos podría dar su teléfono?

Psicóloga: Si gustan ahora mismo la contactamos, se llama Lucero y es lic. en psicología con una especialidad en algo de pediatría y cuestiones familiares

La cita con la especialista la hicieron para el día lunes siguiente en la mañana, también haría un análisis de cómo era el comportamiento de Agustín para tener un comparativo con el de la psicóloga de la escuela antes de la llegada de Kurt. Faltaban unas horas para su boda, los papás de Kurt llegaron ese día y los alojaron en una recámara en la casa para facilitar la logística del día siguiente, así que ellos hablaron un poco en el estudio, le tenía una linda sorpresa a Kurt para el día siguiente después de la fiesta

Kurt: Duermo en mi recámara

Blaine: Presiento que si, dormiremos separados

Kurt: Pero desde mañana ya no

Blaine: Ahh claro, te amo y no sabes lo afortunado que me siento de que la vida me haya permitido conocerte, que te enamoraras de mi y aceptaras casarte conmigo

Kurt: Yo también tengo que agradecer un hombre tan maravilloso como tú

Las horas de la noche se hicieron cortas, por fin llegó la mañana, se levantaron un poco tarde, a eso de las dos comenzó todo el arreglo, Kurt se fue a casa de su tía junto con Agustín después de la comida para arreglarse. En la noche se quedaría con los papás de Kurt Agustín, de hecho toda la semana ya que habían ido con tiempo y se les hizo agradable cuidar a su nieto, el niño les había ganado el corazón completamente. Antes de irse

Blaine: Ya me voy

Kurt: Nos vemos en cinco horas en la iglesia

Blaine: Te vas a ver hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, tú muy guapo

María: No los corro, pero sino el novia llegará tarde

Blaine: Ya nos vamos María, les encargo que llegue mi prometido

Kurt: Júralo que llegaré mi amor aunque sea sin peinar

Por fin quedaron solo en la casa de Blaine, los papás de Kurt, su tía y su prima que lo ayudarían, cinco horas sonaba mucho, pero se fueron realmente volando.

No era la boda del siglo, ni mucho menos, solo la de dos personas que se amaban con todo su corazón, Blaine estaba impaciente en la iglesia con su hijo, el cual estaba el doble que él, Nick muerto de la risa imaginaba la cara que había tenido en su boda porque a Jeff se le había hecho tarde. Faltaban diez minutos para las siete y ni sus luces de Kurt

Blaine: Le pasó algo

Nick: Está muy cerca tu casa

Blaine: No llega

Nick: Tranquilo

Blaine: Voy a hablar

Una hora antes,

Kurt: Falta poco

Carole: Cálmate hija es normal que la novia llegue tarde

Kurt: Yo quiero llegar puntual

María: Estás con los nervios de punta

Estilista: Joven deje de moverse, sino me tardo más

Kurt: Ayy, por favor apúrese

Estilista: Pues deje de moverse

Kurt: Ya así como esté me voy

Sus papás estaban muertos de la risa, la desesperación de su hijo les daba la seguridad de lo mucho que lo amaba, no interesaba como estuviera, sino simplemente casarse con él, cuando marcó nadie le contestó, así que supuso iba en camino, a eso de las siete diez apareció, el padre había salido como cinco minutos antes

Padre: No aparece el novio

Blaine: Ya debe de venir padre

Padre: Le doy quince minutos de tolerancia, no más

Nick: Si padre va a llegar

Padre: A mi no me agrada hacer una misa carrereada

Nick: Usted no se apure, la misa será normal

Padre: ¿Quién es usted?

Nick: El padrino de velación

Padre: ¿También el de lazo?

Agustín: Ese era yo

Padre: ¿Y usted quién es jovencito?

Blaine: Es mi hijo padre

Padre: Así que el niño será el padrino de lazo, ¿por qué?

Nick: Porque mi ahijado fue cupido entre sus papás

Padre: ¿No que nada más era hijo de usted?

El padre ya era un señor de edad avanzada y lo revolvieron

Blaine: Si así es

Agustín: Ahí viene mi papá

Padre: No entiendo, explíqueme ustedes me contaron una historia

Blaine: Él es solo mi hijo, pero quiere tanto a mi futuro esposo que le dice papá

Padre: Ahh bien

Nick: Mira se está bajando

Kurt le sonrió y se tomó del brazo de su papá para caminar a donde estaba Blaine, que no aguantó las ganas y dio un paso para querer ir con Kurt, pero el padre lo paró en seco

Padre: Ya no se mueva, ¿quién va a entrar con el novio?

Inés: Yo

Padre: ¿Es la mamá?

Inés: Soy su tía, pero sus padres murieron cuando era muy chico

Blaine: Así que es como mi madre

Padre: Bien. Van ustedes primero, los padrinos de velación después, ¿y ustedes?

Brittany: Somos las madrinas de arras

Padre: Pónganse atrás de los de velación, ¿quién es de anillos?

Thad: Yo padre

Padre: Solo uno

Blaine: Es que no tenemos muchos conocidos

Padre: El papá y el novio, ¿quién entra con la mamá del novio?

Agustín: Yo entro con mi abuelita

El niño corrió a agarrarse de la mano de la mamá de Kurt, con trabajos pudieron llenar los padrinos que les pedían, de velación fueron Nick y Jeff, de arras Brittany y su esposa, de anillos Thad el cual dejó de ser el mala de la historia después de que le explicó Blaine todo a Kurt, Agustín les iba a poner el lazo simbólicamente con ayuda de su padrino, una vez armado el cortejo, entraron, por fin llegó con él y lo tomó de la mano, su papá le dijo algunas palabras

Burt: Casi llegó puntual y sin peinar prácticamente

Kurt: ¡Papá!

Blaine: Pero se ve hermoso

Burt: Te lo entrego por completo, para que los dos inicien una nueva etapa de sus vidas juntos y que siempre tengan la sabiduría para hablar las cosas, paciencia uno con el otro, respeto y nunca pierdan el amor que hay entre ustedes

La misa inició con varias interrupciones por parte del padre, lo bueno que nunca se le salió lo de la demanda que había puesto Sebastián y lo cual había provocado adelantar la boda, a la hora de ponerles el lazo Agustín fue cargado por Nick para poder hacerlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt y otro a su papito

Agustín: Ya tengo a mi familia completa

Los dos se miraron y se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de alegría, por fin el padre les dio la bendición y...

Agustín: Dale un beso a mi papá

Blaine: Si hijo

Blaine lo tomó de las manos, antes de besarlo le dijo

Blaine: Ya es eres mi esposo

Kurt: Si hasta que la muerte nos separe, vas a tener que aguantarme

Blaine: Será un placer hacerlo, tú también tendrás que soportarme

Kurt: Yo feliz

Se besaron, el niño se puso en medio y Blaine lo cargó, esa fue la primera foto digamos como una familia oficial, faltaba todavía la ceremonia por el civil, así que después unas fotos más, fueron a su casa, cuando entraron Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo abrazó

Blaine: Bienvenido a tu casa, ahora si es nuestra

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Y te voy a cargar

Kurt: No, es hasta la noche

Blaine: Lo quiero hacer ahora desde antes de entrar, ¿sabes por qué?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Porque me acuerdo del día que me levantaron la ley del hielo, cuando te pusiste celoso y me hiciste sufrir al tratarme de una forma tan fría

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Lo cargó como le dijo, el jardín tenía unas cinco mesas, era una fiesta muy pequeña, las mesas tenían manteles blancos y en los centros unos arreglos altos en el centro con una vela encendida en su interior, el pastel a pesar de la prisa fue uno con unas rosas color como melón muy suavecito que le daba un toque muy delicado, hicieron la boda por el civil adentro de la casa, después salieron como una familia legalizada por completo para bailar su vals, cuando iban a partir el pastel

Kurt: Ya brinca por comerlo

Agustín: Pártelo papá

Blaine: Vamos hijo. Te amo Kurt, llenaste el hueco que tenía esta familia, estamos completos desde que llegaste

Kurt: Seguiremos así, ya lo verás, recuerdas que soy fiera para defender a mi novio y a Agustín

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Bueno ahora lo seré el doble y contra quien sea por defender a mi esposo y mi hijo

Después de la partida del pastel, siguió el tradicional brindis, el cual inició Nick

Nick: Yo quiero brindar porque mi ahijado me hizo caso y le dio una oportunidad a Kurt cuando llegó, no nos lo espantó con nada y poco a poco Kurt se ganó su corazón, para después ganarse el del papito, siempre te dio más trabajo él, así como para cuidarlo en su accidente hasta para que se enamorara de ti, pero lo hizo y ahora van a formar una linda familia con mi ahijado, salud

Blaine: Salud

Kurt: Salud

Los dos se rieron, poco a poco fueron brindando, solo faltaban los novios y Agustín

Agustín: Sigo yo

Blaine: Adelante hijo

Agustín: Yo brindo por mi familia, mi papá y mi papito

Blaine: Salud

Kurt: Salud

Agustín: Y quiero hermanito pronto

Lo besaron, Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt y mirándolo alzó su copa

Blaine: Yo quiero brindar porque encontraste en esta casa la familia que buscabas y el amor intenso que necesitabas para casarte, no saliste corriendo mi amor

Kurt: Ni me volví loco

Blaine: No, solo yo me volví completamente loco por ti, te amo y gracias por aceptarme con paquete completo, salud

Kurt: Salud

Agustín: ¿Qué es paquete completo?

Kurt: Contigo mi niño

Agustín: Ahh, si era todo o nada

Todos se rieron

Kurt: Quiero brindar por la oportunidad que tuve de llegar a esta casa, encontrar el hombre que no soñé y del cual estoy perdidamente enamorado, a un hijo hermoso que me ganó el corazón, gracias a él se pudo en principio aceptar el paquete completo, salud

Blaine: Salud

Estuvieron bailando, Agustín no se les despegaba con una sonrisa enorme, solo los dejaba solitos cuando se ponía a bailar con Katia, la fiesta duró hasta las dos

Blaine: No les dio dolor de cabeza esta vez ehh

Kurt: Cómo me va a dar eso en mi boda, yo solo me siento inmensamente feliz y dichoso de haberme convertido en tu esposo

Blaine: Por las dos leyes, ¿no crees que es hora de irnos?, ya podemos romper la promesa

Kurt: Claro que si mi amor

El niño no se quedó muy feliz de que se fueran sus papás, pero después de explicarle que debían estar solitos al igual que en su luna de miel, cosa que no le puso de muy buen humor

Agustín: Quiero ir

Kurt: Chiquito, es que...

Blaine: Hijo, tu papá y yo digamos que debemos viajar solos, además te vas a quedar con tus abuelitos

Agustín: ¡Con todos!

Kurt: Si Agustín

Agustín: Ehh ya tengo abuelito y otra abuelita

Con el sonsonete de estar con sus nuevos abuelitos los dejó ir, al otro día lo verían en el aeropuerto para despedirse e irse de luna de miel, en su ausencia estaría a cargo de los papás de Kurt, su tía de él y su tía de Kurt, los cuatro señores lo resguardarían muy bien y también Nick con su esposo. Los dos se fueron a un hotel donde Blaine había reservado una habitación para su noche de bodas, después de tanto esperarlo, brindaron, se sentía tan nervioso, pero ansioso de entregarse al hombre que amaba y el cual lo había esperado hasta esa noche, entró al baño a cambiarse, al salir Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Gracias por esperarme

Blaine: Valió la pena la espera

Kurt: ¿Cómo sabes?

Blaine: Porque lo sé

Lo besó, en el cuarto en algunas esquinas habían puesto incienso que le daba un olor muy agradable a la habitación, había algunos adornos florales, las lámparas tenían diferentes intensidades, así que todo se veía como a media luz, su beso se hizo más intenso y sus manos desamarraron el nudo de su bata, Kurt bajó las manos que habían desabrochado ya la camisa de Blaine, tomó del cuello la bata y la resbaló para que cayera al piso, sus besos comenzaron a bajar a su cuello y luego a su cuerpo. Ahora no habría ni teléfono que sonara, ni puerta, ni nada que los detuviera, estaban consumando su matrimonio, durante meses aguantaron las ganas de tenerse así uno al otro, besarse y acariciarse, una vez que sus prendas estuvieron en el piso, Blaine lo condujo a la cama y Kurt se recostó, habían hablado de cuidarse, pero en esos instantes ninguno se acordó, aunque jamás soñaron unir sus vidas como sus cuerpos estaban ahora juntos, los dos habían encontrado en sus diferencias el amor intenso que siempre persiguieron.

Kurt tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, por lo cual Blaine aprovechaba para besar su cuello. Con sus manos, el castaño jugaba con los pezones erectos del moreno. Los dos estaban gozando del placer que ambos se provocaban. Sus erecciones se rozaban haciéndolos jadear en cada contacto.

Blaine se agachó y comenzó a besar el miembro eréctil de Kurt, luego prosiguió lamiéndolo, al ser la primera vez de ambos y la primera vez de Kurt, quería que el castaño lo disfrutara y fuera una experiencia placentera para ambos. Introdujo los testículos de Kurt en su boca, jugando con ellos, saboreándolos.

Los sacó y con su lengua recorrió el camino por el tronco del miembro hasta llegar a la cabeza, en la cual realizó movimientos ondulares con su lengua. Siguió lamiendo y terminó por meter el miembro en su boca, succionándolo y raspándolo con los dientes, logrando que Kurt gimiera pidiendo más. Siguió así, hasta que el castaño lo separó suavemente tomándolo de los hombros.

Blaine se dirigió a la boca de Kurt para besarlo, se separó de él y tomó el tubo de lubricante, del cual untó en sus dedos. Llevó su dedo índice a la entrada del castaño, jugando en el borde, para luego introducirlo lentamente mientras Kurt se acostumbraba a ese dedo juguetón que poco a poco comenzaba a darle placer. Blaine introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en el interior, con movimientos ondulares, seguido por movimientos de tijera. Tenía que estirarlo lo mejor posible para lo que vendría luego no fuese doloroso para Kurt.

Prosiguió introduciendo un tercer dedo, torciéndolos en el interior, metiendo y sacándolos. Cuando creía que ya era suficiente, sonrío y besó los labios de Kurt, un beso profundo donde sus lenguas se encontraron. Dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y estiró un brazo para tomar el lubricante de la mesita de noche.

Esparció una gran cantidad de lubricante en su miembro, se dirigió nuevamente a besarlo y luego fue bajando, depositando besos en dirección hacia el sur, hasta llegar a la cabeza del miembro de Kurt, donde lo succionó por última vez. Los sonidos que emitía el castaño eran música para los oídos de Blaine.

Se acomodó e introdujo la cabeza de su miembro, ante la incomodidad de la cara de Kurt, se asustó y decidió parar, pero el castaño solo se estaba familiarizando con el miembro de Blaine en su interior, puesto que los dedos no eran del mismo grosor del miembro del moreno, así que resultaba un poco incómodo y doloroso. Blaine lo besó, y le pidió que respirara hondo, que intentara relajarse para que disfrutara junto con él.

Luego de unos segundos, introdujo todo su miembro en el interior de Kurt, tanto el moreno como el castaño respiraron con dificultad, ambos se miraron, en aquellos ojos había tanto amor. Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, sentía la necesidad de moverse, pero también debía esperar a que Kurt estuviera listo.

Kurt se levantó un poco y lo besó, cuando terminó el beso le pidió que se moviera. Blaine asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pidió su esposo. Sacó su miembro y volvió a introducirlo, entraba y salía de forma cuidadosa. La cara de Kurt había cambiado por completo, se notaba que estaba disfrutando del placer al igual que Blaine.

El moreno comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Cada vez era más fuerte, al igual que los gemidos que salían de la boca de Kurt. Cuando rozó su próstata, el castaño emitió un sonido ronco y le manifestó que siguiera, _ahí, más duro, más fuerte, más rápido_.

Tomó las piernas de Kurt y las colocó en sus hombros, de esta forma, pudo embestirlo más profundo. Los dos estaban llegando al clímax. Blaine sintió como los músculos se contraían, la entrada de Kurt se hacía más estrecha.

Con su mano derecha tomó el miembro de Kurt y comenzó a masturbarlo desesperadamente, logrando que el castaño se corriera entre ambos cuerpos. Mientras tanto, Blaine dio un par de embestidas más y terminó dentro de él. Con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, cayó rendido encima de Kurt.

Esa noche a parte de celebrar un año más de vida, estaba conmemorando de alguna forma convertirse en hombre al lado de Blaine, su familia ya era completamente legal ante el civil y la iglesia, en lo segundo todavía tendrían algunos trámites que hacer, los dos se rieron, definitivamente si en algún momento hubieran decidido dejar la promesa de lado difícilmente hubieran podido dormir de nuevo juntos, la mañana los encontró abrazados y sin haber cerrado los ojos

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, que bueno que nos esperamos mi amor

Blaine: Si, de habernos entregado así, ya ni de broma te dejaba ir por una beca o lo que fuera

Kurt: Ni yo, además de que igual y había necesidad de casarnos rápido

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no nos cuidamos

Blaine: Oops

Kurt: Recuerdas que según tú ibas a usar preservativo para que yo no tomara pastillas

Blaine: Lo olvidé por completo, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos solo quería expresarte mi amor

Kurt: Y creo que lo expresamos por muchas horas

Blaine: Se nos fue el tiempo

Kurt: Podemos dormir en el avión

Blaine: Marido y marido

Kurt: Si mi amor, siempre pensé esperar hasta este día, pero te cuento un secreto

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: Algunas veces como esa del estudio que si no es por tus papás, yo hubiera dado este paso contigo

Blaine: Lo dimos y fue la espera recompensada

Kurt: ¡Muy bien recompensada!

Durmieron un poco y después se prepararon para irse al aeropuerto, cuando Blaine cerró la cuenta

Recepcionista: Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio

Blaine: Gracias

Salieron abrazados del hotel, cuando les trajeron el auto, Blaine le abrió la puerta, antes de que se subiera lo besó

Blaine: Mi esposo

Kurt: Quien lo dijera, el engreído sobrino de María

Blaine: Me conquistó

Kurt lo besó,

Kurt: Mi esposo

Blaine: Aunque suene imposible, el pedante de tu jefe

Kurt: También me conquistó

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado =)


	25. Cap 25

**— 25 —**

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde el niño al verlos corrió a abrazarlos, los dos a pesar de las pocas horas dormidas llevaban una cara de felicidad envidiable

Inés: ¿Cómo se la pasaron muchachos?

Blaine: Bien tía

María: Ya rompieron la promesa

Los dos se rieron, Blaine lo abrazó

Kurt: Creo que ya podíamos hacerlo

Agustín: ¿Cuál promesa?

Kurt: Una mi niño

Agustín: Ahh, ¿me llevan?

Blaine: Hijo nos gustaría pero no se va a poder

Agustín: No se vale, yo quiero ir

Kurt: Chiquito, te prometemos que para navidad nos vamos los tres de vacaciones

Agustín: ¿Cuánto falta?

Blaine: Seis meses hijo

Agustín: Es mucho

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, aunque no tenían orden de que no podían sacarlo del país, era su luna de miel y era un momento para disfrutarlo los dos, además se sentía un poco mal de que había sido una boda tan sencilla

Blaine: Serán unas buenas vacaciones hijo, ahora tu papá y yo tenemos que ir solitos

Agustín: Bueno

Kurt: Chiquito son solo unos días

Agustín: Los voy a extrañar

Kurt: Y nosotros a ti

Kurt lo cargó y lo abrazó muy fuerte

Burt: Muchachos no los corremos, pero creo que ya tienen que abordar

Blaine: Si suegro, mi amor hora de irnos

Kurt: Si

Blaine tomó a su hijo, le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso, lo bajó al piso

Blaine: Te portas bien

Agustín: Si

Kurt: No hagas sufrir a tus abuelitos

Agustín: No papá, soy niño bueno

Kurt: Eres un niño muy bueno

Se despidieron y abordaron el avión, los dos sentían raro, felices porque iban juntos y ya casados, pero también un poco tristes de haber tenido que dejar a su hijo, en lo que duró el viaje durmieron un poco abrazados. Sebastián se sentía muy seguro que eso de estar casado lo ayudaría mucho en el juicio, aunque no fue una boda con bombo y platillos, no pudieron evitar una nota en la sección de sociales, después de todo era un hombre de negocios importante y varias empresas publicaron felicitaciones por su unión matrimonial con el Lic. Kurt Hummel. Esa mañana, cosa rara mientras desayunaban, Sebastián se puso a leer el periódico y casi se atraganta con el pan tostado que tenía en la mano al leer la noticia, su esposo estaba en el baño, salió corriendo al oír su grito

Hunter: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sebastián: Se casaron

Hunter: ¿Quién?

Sebastián: Ve, Blaine y Kurt se casaron el día de ayer

Hunter: ¡En martes!

Sebastián: Si, aquí viene toda la reseña, dice que el festejo fue por partida doble, ya que también era cumpleaños de uno de los novios

Hunter: Será bueno avisarle al abogado

Sebastián: Esto no me agrada

Hunter: Están casados, pero acuérdate que de todos modos el abogado dijo que no podíamos acentuar mucho eso, nosotros vivimos un buen rato en unión libre

Sebastián: Pero era un punto a nuestro favor, quiero recuperar a mi hijo

Hunter: ¿Estaremos haciendo bien?

Sebastián: No me digas eso

Hunter: Es que sino hubieras descubierto lo del cáncer y todo lo que trajo, jamás hubieras querido recuperar al niño

Sebastián no contestó nada, un año atrás más o menos por esas fechas, llevaban como tres meses intentando que él quedara embarazado, al no lograrlo se hizo exámenes, de pronto sentía que era un castigo, cuando quedó embarazado de Blaine, fue sumamente rápido, la relación de ellos fue bastante fugaz y era algo que no buscaba, ahora que deseaba un hijo no podía tenerlo. Dos semanas después de muchos estudios, el doctor los citó para hablarles de los resultados

Sebastián: ¿Qué tengo?

Doctor: Señor, las noticias que tengo que darle no son fáciles

Sebastián: ¿Qué sucede?

Doctor: Digamos que hay un impedimento para que tenga hijos

Hunter: Doctor díganos tal cual las cosas

Doctor: Bien señores, usted no solo no podrá quedar embarazado, sino que tiene cáncer en la matriz

Él sintió que el aire le faltó, ni su esposo captó la situación, lo último que esperaban escuchar era algo así

Sebastián: ¡Tengo cáncer!

Doctor: Si señor, me temo que tendremos que extraerle la matriz

Sebastián: No, me niego, yo quiero tener hijos

Doctor: Lo siento, pero aunque intentemos erradicarlo con quimioterapia, la mancha está bastante ubicada y es mejor extirparla para evitar que se propague en otra parte de su cuerpo

Sebastián: Quiero una segunda opinión

Doctor: Está en todo su derecho, pero los estudios no mienten, la extirpación de la parte afectada es lo más viable

Sebastián: No

Buscaron una segunda opinión, pero el doctor concordó con el primero, así que una semana después lo internaron para realizarle la operación y controlar el cáncer, a unas tres semanas de la operación, Sebastián se sinceró con su esposo

Sebastián: Hay algo que te he ocultado

Hunter: ¿Qué mi amor?

Sebastián: Yo tuve un hijo

Hunter: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Antes de venirme para acá quede embarazado de una relación que llevaba, no era algo serio, tuve al bebé más porque me obligaron mis padres que por nada

Hunter: ¿Qué fue de tu hijo?

Sebastián: Está con su papá, él se ha hecho cargo de mantenerlo, cuidarlo y todo

Hunter: ¿Por qué está con él?

Sebastián: Porque yo lo abandoné, no me sentía preparado para tener una responsabilidad así, me ofreció matrimonio, pero yo no lo amaba y no iba a atar mi vida a alguien solo por un niño

Hunter: Me sorprende lo que me dices

Sebastián: Estaba chico, quería vivir muchas cosas, no quería tener una presión así, al día siguiente que di a luz me fui dejándolo, pensé que mis padres podrían hacerse cargo de él, pero Blaine...

Hunter: ¿Él quién es?

Sebastián: El padre de mi hijo

Hunter: ¿Se hizo cargo de él?

Sebastián: Si, hasta él y mis padres como tres meses de que nació o algo así se enfrascaron en una pelea legal por la patria potestad del niño

Hunter: ¿Cómo se llama?

Sebastián: Agustín, creo

Hunter: ¿Crees?

Sebastián: Ni siquiera me quedé para registrarlo

Hunter: Me sorprende todo lo que me dices

Sebastián: Hace un año o algo así, cuando mi hijo cumplió tres años poco más poco menos, comenzó a preguntar por mí, Blaine me localizó y me dijo que si no me interesaba verlo

Hunter: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Sebastián: Que no, nosotros íbamos muy bien, fue cuando me pediste matrimonio más o menos, me aterró la forma en que podrías reaccionar

Hunter: Así que tienes un hijo

Sebastián: Si, esa vez le dije a Blaine que no me interesaba, pero ahora es el único hijo que podré tener, lo quiero a mi lado

…

Sebastián: No sé, pero como te dije quiero a mi hijo

Hunter: He estado pensando, el niño hasta cree que estás muerto

Sebastián: Reviví y lo quiero conmigo

Hunter: ¿Seb no será algo injusto?, además le podría hacer daño, imagínate de la nada sabrá que estás vivo

Sebastián: Más pronto de lo que se debe esperar Blaine, ven conmigo

Hunter: ¿A dónde vamos?

Sebastián: A verlo

Salieron del hotel rumbo a la casa de Blaine, cuando llegaron estaba solo Camelia la cual tenía órdenes de por nada del mundo dejarlo pasar, para que no resintiera la ausencia de sus papás, se lo llevaron a pasear los cuatro señores, claro que cansaba a los cuatro y él seguía con pila

Sebastián: Busco a mi hijo

Camelia: Disculpe creo que se equivocó de casa

Sebastián: Eres Camelia, no me reconoces soy Sebastián el papá de Agustín

Camelia: Lo siento señor, está en un error los papás de Agustín son mi patrón y su esposo Kurt

Sebastián: Eso no es cierto

Camelia había visto todo lo que pasó Blaine para cuidar a su hijo y se le hacía injusto que por lo que fuera tratara a esas alturas de recuperarlo

Camelia: Usted está mal, padre es el que cría, no solo el que da a luz, Kurt ha cuidado a Agustín como su verdadero hijo, ¿dónde estaba usted cuando lo operaron?, ¿cuándo se enfermó de gripa?, ¿cuándo lo castigaban injustamente?

Sebastián: No tengo por qué escuchar esto, quiero ver a mi hijo

Camelia: No es su hijo, además que yo sepa no hay una orden para ello y el señor dejó instrucciones claras de no permitir que usted lo vea

Sebastián: Vamos, voy a ver a mi hijo, se oponga quien se oponga

Camelia: La verdad duele

Sebastián jaló a su esposo, el cual ya no estaba tan convencido de que eso era una buena idea, revisó todo el expediente y comenzó a ver las consecuencias que podría traerle al niño. En cuanto llegaron al hotel habló con el abogado

Morales: Lo siento señor, pero hasta que no de un fallo el juez, usted no puede ver al niño

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?, es mi hijo

Morales: Legalmente usted no tiene derecho alguno sobre el niño

Sebastián: Es mi hijo

Abogado: Si, pero con el juicio que promovieron sus padres, de alguna manera demostraron que usted abandonó al niño y solo Blaine tiene la patria potestad, hasta que no dé una orden un juez, resulta hasta ilegal y contraproducente que lo intente ver

Sebastián se quedó sumamente enojado con eso, Blaine habló para avisar que habían llegado bien y Camelia lo puso al tanto de la visita de Sebastián, por lo que él habló con el abogado

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Jacobo: Si, no puede verlo, es más si lo intenta es ilegal, ya que no tiene derechos sobre el niño

Blaine: ¿Puedo estar tranquilo?

Jacobo: Incluso durante el juicio como le dije, hasta no tener una resolución final, no podrá ver al niño

Blaine: Me preocupa, imagínese el impacto que sería para mi hijo

Jacobo: Uno muy grande señor, por ello esa será nuestra mejor arma, usted disfrute de su luna de miel

Blaine: Bien, cualquier cosa no dude en hablarme

Jacobo: Si

Cuando colgó lo volteó a ver, estaba acostado a su lado, lo abrazó

Kurt: Mi amor, si quieres regresamos

Blaine: No, ya me siento de por si mal

Kurt: ¿Con qué?

Blaine: Por lo de la boda

Kurt: Fue muy linda

Blaine: Pero toda apresurada

Kurt: Me agradó

Blaine: ¿Si te agradó?

Kurt: A ver mi amor, la verdad es que todo pasa por algo, mira que sino la promesa no la hubiéramos cumplido de seguir solitos esa semana

Blaine: Si verdad, con todo el ajetreo de arreglar la boda

Kurt: Caíamos tan cansados que nos dormíamos y logramos cumplirla

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, además a mí me gusto todo, por cierto

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me habías preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños muy grande

Blaine: Había que celebrar el día que llegaste a este mundo, aunque sabes cual voy a querer echar la casa por la ventana

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: El día que te conocí

Kurt: Cuando me diste una barrida horrible

Blaine: No lo hice

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine le hizo cosquillas

Blaine: ¿De verdad te barrí?

Kurt: Eso sentí yo

Blaine: Para compensar mi mal comportamiento de ese día, presiento que no te barrí

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Admiré tu belleza

Kurt: Uyy como cambian las cosas, yo más bien considero que tratabas de ver si tenía algún rastro criminal

Blaine: Si te quito la camisa para ver si eso es cierto

Kurt: No que ibas a hacer algo para borrar tu mal comportamiento de ese día

Blaine: Por eso

Más tarde bajaron a comer algo y a dar una vuelta por algunas tiendas

Blaine: ¿Quieres comprar algo?

Kurt: No mi amor

Blaine: Ven, deja que tu esposo te consienta

Kurt: No hace falta, traje todo lo necesario

Blaine: Ahh es que eso de consentirte no es cierto

Kurt: ¡No!

Blaine: Uno mismo se consiente porque así te verás más hermoso

Kurt: Te amo, quiero que siempre te quede claro que la cuestión de la fiesta y esas cosas no me importó, si casi hasta me iba a ir sin peinar, para mí lo único era casarme contigo

Blaine: Gracias, definitivamente estoy feliz con el hombre que no soñé

Kurt: Y yo igual, en realidad no le tenía pavor al matrimonio

Blaine: Es que había que encontrar al indicado

Kurt: Exacto

Ellos estaban disfrutando de una noche muy agradable juntos, mientras que en L.A., la cosa se puso medio fea, Sebastián no se dio por vencido y regresó más tarde, el niño andaba en la bicicleta en la calle, todos estaban atentos a cuidarlo así que ninguno se percató cuando se estacionó el auto y de quien se trataba, hasta que estuvo muy cerca

Sebastián: Ahí está

Todos voltearon, Nick vio como se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a Sebastián, solo que él estuvo presente cuando se fue sin más ni más, cuando lo tuvieron que convencer para que no abortara, realmente desde el momento que lo concibió no lo había querido, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Sebastián: Hola

Se quedaron congelados, el único que contestó fue Agustín

Agustín: Hola

Sebastián: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Agustín: Agustín

Sebastián: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Agustín: Cinco, mi papá me hizo una fiesta en mi cumpleaños

Sebastián: Tu papá, ¿cómo se llama?

Agustín: Kurt, se casó con mi papito

Sebastián: ¿Lo quieres mucho?

Agustín: Si, a él y a mi papito

Sebastián: ¿No tienes otro papá?

Agustín: Si, uno que está en el cielo

Sebastián: ¡En el cielo!

Agustín: Aja, tenía una foto, pero ahora tengo una de mi papá Kurt

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Agustín: Porque él me quiere mucho, tengo un pedacito de él en mi

Hunter: Vamos amor

Sebastián: Si

Agustín: Adiós

Sebastián: Adiós

Inés tomó al niño y entraron todos, Sebastián se quedó llorando en brazos de su esposo

Hunter: No fue buena idea venir

Sebastián: Lo quiere a él

Hunter: Cielo es normal, lo ha cuidado por un año

Sebastián: Y yo ni un día

Hunter: Vamos al hotel

Adentro todos recobraron el color

Nick: Hay que tener cuidado

Inés: Si Nick, yo creo que sería bueno estos días tenerlo ocupado aquí en la casa

Nick: Tampoco lo podemos tener encerrado, además creo que le cayó como bomba

Burt: ¿Qué?

Inés: Lo que dijo señor

Burt: ¿Lo que dijo quién?

Nick: Mi ahijado, le dejó muy claro que su papá no era él, digo le tiene cariño por una foto, pero nada más

Burt: Serán unos meses muy pesados

Inés: Si señor, pero mi sobrino ahora cuenta con el amor y el apoyo de su hijo

María: Los dos van a luchar juntos Inés para conservar esa familia que han tenido más o menos como un año

Inés: Eso júralo María, además sé que tu sobrino es fiera

Carole: ¿Mi hijo es fiera?

María: No tienes la menor idea de cuanto hermana

Los días se fueron volando, intentaron de disfrutar al máximo, la noche del sábado Blaine veía por la terraza

Kurt: ¿Qué piensa mi esposo?

Blaine: Se fueron volando los días de luna de miel

Kurt: Los disfrutamos mucho, yo no conocía todo lo que vimos

Blaine le acarició su mejilla y suspiró

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, suelta lo que tienes

Blaine: Miedo a perder a mi hijo

Kurt: No lo vas a perder

Blaine: Lo vi nacer y desde ese día supe...

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Que haría lo que fuera para no verlo sufrir

Kurt: Espero que eso no haya influido para casarte conmigo

Blaine: Ayy mi amor, lo único que influyó para casarme contigo es el amor que siento por ti

Kurt: Bueno, verás las cosas terminarán como deben

Blaine: ¿Cómo es eso?

Kurt: Agustín no podría estar lejos de ti, eres su papito, su todo

Blaine: Y tampoco de su papá, recuerdo que tenía tanto miedo que al regresar de su campamento no estuvieras

Kurt: Así iba a ser, sino fuera porque decidiste hablar directamente las cosas

Blaine: Después de la forma en que me veías, los besos y todo, algo no cuadraba ahí

Kurt: Yo no me quería ir a ningún lado, solo estar así contigo, de luna de miel

Blaine: En diciembre si todo sale bien, te voy a llevar a una de verdad

Kurt: Para mi esta fue maravillosa vimos muchas casas de famosos, los paseos, hicimos varias adquisiciones a nuestro guardarropa

Blaine: Si, hora de regresar a enfrentar todo

Kurt: No estás solo, me tienes a mí para acompañarte a cada minuto

Blaine: Gracias, ¿cuándo inicias tus clases?

Kurt: Tal vez en Enero de 2014 o Agosto de ese año, no lo sé

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Te lo dije, estaré dedicado a ti y a Agustín, los meses que siguen serán pesados, pero nos tenemos uno al otro, vas a tenerme para todo, confía en mi y cuando te sientes mal

Blaine: Estás tú

Kurt: Exacto

Bajaron al lobby a cerrar la cuenta, los dos regresaron algo requemados, el día lunes llevaron a los papás de Kurt al aeropuerto, cuando no los escuchaba Agustín

Carole: Hijo suerte con todo

Kurt: Gracias mamá, voy a cuidar a mi familia

Carole: Como fiera

Kurt: Si mamá como fiera

Se despidieron, regresaron y estuvieron jugando un rato en el patio, el niño pidió ir al parque de ahí cerca, cuando les contaron de la aparición sorpresiva de Sebastián se asustaron, pero la noche anterior habían tenido una pequeña charla

Kurt: No lo podemos alejar de todo

Blaine: Sería peor

Kurt: Si, ¿qué razón le daríamos?

Blaine: Ni modo que decirle que Sebastián lo quiere recuperar

Kurt: Pobre, de alguna forma lo entiendo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Querer a su hijo

Blaine: A estas alturas y además lo quiere arrebatar de lo que él conoce

Kurt: Te acuerdas que yo te dije que aunque no me sentía preparado para tener un hijo, si lo tuviera no lo abandonaría

Blaine: Si, además supongo que no lo quisieras abortar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Ven vamos a sentarnos

Kurt: Si, ¿lo iba a abortar?

Blaine: Habló con sus padres, necesitaba dinero para hacerlo, conmigo ya había terminado, bueno realmente digamos que nunca anduvimos en si, fue una relación digamos casual

Kurt: ¡Casual! ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Blaine: Me siento extraño hablando de esto

Kurt: Dímelo, fue mucho antes de conocernos

Blaine: Solo teníamos relaciones, no estábamos saliendo como para llegar a algo, simplemente era diversión digamos

Kurt: ¿Puro sexo?

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Carambas

Blaine: Él tenía sus planes de irse al extranjero, etc., así que tal cual me dijo que no le interesaba ningún tipo de relación formal, al descubrir el embarazo pensó en el aborto, sus padres no le dieron el dinero, me localizaron a mi y entre todos lo convencimos de tenerlo

Kurt: Menos mal

Blaine: Cosa que no fue fácil, después del quinto mes estaba desesperado, sentía que perdería la figura, su tiempo pasaba, en fin, cuando íbamos al ultrasonido yo super emocionado con verlo chiquito, irse formando, creciendo, etc. y él con una cara de palo que bueno

Kurt: No disfrutó el embarazo

Blaine: Para nada, si por él fuera que lo hubieran podido sacar y creciera en otro lado para seguir su vida

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, lo besó

Kurt: Cuando viste lo de la beca pensaste que te habías topado con alguien igual

Blaine: No, solo con alguien que tal vez tendría otros sueños y no el peso de una familia que...

Kurt: Yo no veo ningún peso, esta es una familia maravillosa y estoy feliz de ser un integrante de ella

Blaine: Rompiste el dúo dinámico

Kurt: Espero que podamos ser el trío dinámico

Blaine: O el cuarteto cuando tengamos un hijo

Kurt: Eso me hace ilusión, pero creo que será bueno cuidarnos, estos meses en lo que dure el juicio, tú necesitas de mí

Blaine: De tu amor, de tus besos, de todo

Kurt: Y lo tendrás, ya que nuestro chiquito se durmió, porque los papás no van a inaugurar su cuarto, digo hemos dormido ahí, pero no hecho el amor

Blaine: Excelente sugerencia de mi esposo

Kurt: Gracias

Después de amarse siguieron con la plática

Kurt: Mi amor hay que cuidarlo de que no hable con él, pero no alejarlo ni de su escuela, ni de sus amigos, ni de nada

Blaine: Tienes razón, no debe pagar con un encierro que Sebastián haya sentido amor de padre después de años

Kurt: No lo juzgues

Blaine: De verdad que no lo hago, cuando se fue al día siguiente, aunque le pedí matrimonio, asentarnos como una familia, etc., yo estaba tan feliz de tener a mi pequeño

Kurt: Nada te importó

Blaine: No, me desvelaba cuidándolo, en la oficina lo llegué a atender, entre su llanto, el teléfono, firmar papeles, hubo instantes que quise salir corriendo, pero cuando me sonría, sus ojitos, cuando empezó a caminar, supe que todo se compensaba con tenerlo a él

Al oírlo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

Kurt: No habrá poder en el mundo que te quite a tu hijo

Blaine: Nuestro hijo, ¿quisieras ser su papá legalmente?

Kurt: ¡Su papá legalmente!

Blaine: Que lleve el apellido de ambos

Kurt: Es decir...

Blaine: Que sea Agustín Anderson Hummel

Kurt: Desde luego que si

En eso la perilla giró y tocaron

Agustín: Papá, papito

Kurt: Vamos mi niño

Los dos se vistieron y le abrieron

Agustín: Se tardaron

Kurt: Es que papá y papito se estaban cambiando

Agustín: Ahh

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó pequeño?

Agustín: ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes?, los extrañé mucho

Kurt: Y nosotros a ti

Blaine lo cargó y lo acostaron en medio, les dio un gran beso a ambos, llevaba una hoja en su mano

Blaine: ¿Qué es hijo?

Agustín: Es para ustedes su regalo de.. umm ¿cómo dijo mi padrino?

Kurt: Bodas

Agustín: Eso papá

Kurt: A ver

Kurt desdobló la hoja, era un dibujo de su familia, unos trazos muy simples en crayola donde aparecían tres personas y

Kurt: ¿Quién es él?

Agustín: Mi papito

Kurt: ¿Él?

Agustín: Tú, papá

Kurt: ¿Y este pequeñito?

Agustín: Yo

Kurt: Ahh, ¿qué tengo en mis manos mi niño?

Agustín: A mi hermanito

Los dos se miraron llenos de emoción

Kurt: ¿Quieres un hermanito?

Agustín: Dos

Blaine: ¡Dos!

Agustín: Si papito, mi papá está cargando a mi hermanita

Blaine: ¿Tú a quién agarras de la manito?

No lograban descifrar lo que había dibujado después de él, porque estaba muy pequeñito

Agustín: A mi hermanito

Blaine: Así que quieres que seamos cinco

Agustín: Si, ¿pero me seguirán queriendo?

Kurt: Claro que si

Ese amor se reflejaba mientras jugaban sin saber que los observaban

Sebastián: A mí me debería ver así, correr hacia mí con esa alegría y recibir los besos que le da a él

Hunter: Sebastián, ayer lo dijo, él es su padre, digo sabe de ti porque Blaine le puso una foto, no más

Sebastián: Kurt es joven podrá tener otros hijos

Hunter: Nosotros podemos adoptar

Sebastián: Él es mi hijo y lo quiero conmigo

Su esposo veía el cuadro familiar que tenía enfrente, como el niño los abrazaba con tanto cariño y como a Kurt le decía papá con una emoción enorme. Mientras que ellos intentaban seguir con la vida normal y Sebastián se carcomía para que iniciara el juicio, por fin tres semanas después llegó el expediente a manos del juez

Juez: ¿Cuál es el caso?

- Uno complicado

Juez: Dígame uno en juzgado familiar que no lo sea

- Este requerirá especial cuidado, está un niño involucrado

Juez: Deja adivinar dos padres divorciados peleando por la custodia, eso me desespera, deberían ser maduros para ponerse de acuerdo, harían menos daño

- La cosa no es así

Juez: ¿Cómo es?

- El padre biológico del niño cuyo nombre es Sebastián está reclamando la custodia

Juez: ¿Por qué dice el padre biológico?

- Se fue al día siguiente que dio a luz

Juez: ¿Quién se hizo cargo del niño?

- Desde ese día hasta hoy su otro padre

Juez: ¿Se casó?

Abogado: Hasta hace un mes más o menos calculo

Juez: Así que fue...

Abogado: Cuatro años más o menos padre soltero

Juez: ¿Por qué quiere recuperar al niño?

Abogado: Porque al parecer no puede tener más hijos

Juez: ¿Por qué lo dejó en ese entonces?

Abogado: Según él porque emocionalmente no estaba bien

Juez: Si cuando a uno le conviene se le bota el tornillo

Abogado: Juez, recuerde que debe ser objetivo

Juez: Menos mal que soy hombre, mis respetos para ese señor que se hizo cargo de su hijo, otro lo pudo dejar con la familia de él

Abogado: Ni diga, porque con ellos se peleó por conservar a su hijo

Juez: ¿Está casado?

Abogado: Si con un hombre bien lindo

Juez: Eso no afecta el curso

Abogado: Disculpe no pude evitar ver las fotos

Juez: ¿El señor quiere al niño?

Abogado: Si, llegó para ser su niñero

Juez: Y conquistó al papá

Abogado: Primero al hijo

Juez: ¿Cómo?

Le contó la historia como se narraba en el expediente

Abogado: Así que el niño fue cupido

Juez: Espantó a los demás novios de su papá, hasta que le gustó uno

Abogado: Pero su papá andaba con alguien más

Juez: Y lo espantó para poder emparejarlo con el que a él le gustó como papá

Abogado: Así es señoría

Juez: Entonces el niño lo adora

Abogado: Mucho, con lo de la operación lo siente realmente como su padre y él al salvarle la vida lo siente como su hijo

Juez: Salió compatible, como si fuera un pariente que es más común que suceda

Abogado: Así fue

Juez: Bueno pues demos curso a esto, ¿la demanda es para pedir custodia compartida?

Abogado: No, el padre biológico quiere la custodia del niño para llevárselo con él a Francia

Juez: ¿El niño no lo conoce?

Abogado: Por foto únicamente y hasta cree que está muerto

Juez: Será un juicio muy engorroso, pero al mal paso darle prisa

Abogado: Realmente lo será

Juez: ¿Hay algo más a parte de la custodia?

Abogado: El papá y su esposo están pidiendo la adopción del niño

Juez: Para que aparezca como hijo de ambos

Abogado: Si supongo que por cariño y para evitar una situación a futuro de nuevo

Juez: Tendré que leer todo esto, aunque de entrada ya tengo una posición

Abogado: ¿Cuál es?

Blaine y Kurt fueron notificados del inicio del juicio el día dieciocho de septiembre, estaban acostados

Kurt: Mi amor recuerdas que por estas fechas fue que descubrieron lo de su enfermedad

Blaine: Si y gracias a ti está completamente sano

Kurt: Fue gracias a Jeff y la operación

Blaine: Sin tu pedacito que está dentro de él, no hubiera sido posible

Kurt: Sabes algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando me quitaron ese pedacito, también lo hicieron de mi corazón, porque lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas

Blaine: Y yo te amo a ti con todas mis fuerzas

Kurt: Todo saldrá bien como esa ocasión, ya lo verás

Blaine: Si, ya que el pequeño se durmió y antes de que se le ocurra saltar a la cama de los papás

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te parece si tú y yo...

Kurt: ¿Hacemos el amor?

Blaine: Aja

Kurt: Umm que rico

Los dos sabían que los meses siguientes serían muy duros, en diferentes días irían desahogando las pruebas de ambos lados, había muchos testigos que irían a la corte para aclarar cosas de lo metido en la demanda de Sebastián, testificar las situaciones y aportar muchas cosas al caso.

Por fin llegó la primera audiencia puesta para el día 18 de septiembre, en esa sesión se presentaría el caso y la parte demandante, es decir, Sebastián había pedido que fuera interrogado Kurt, por no contar según esto con la solvencia moral para estar pasando como padre de su hijo, el abogado días antes en una sesión en el estudio le hizo treinta mil preguntas y veinte mil formas distintas en que buscarían sacarlo de sus casillas, para mostrar tal vez que era agresivo, de mala moral por lo del novio que le resultó casado, etc. Los dos llegaron tomados de la mano a la sala donde sería el juicio, la tía de Blaine iría por Agustín, ya que aunque la sesión estaba programada de nueve de la mañana a doce, no llegaban y el abogado consideraba que se extendería más de ese tiempo; su abogado les asesoró hasta en la forma que se vistieran, Kurt en el viaje había comprado algo de ropa formal, aunque ya tenía varios trajes sastres por lo de su trabajo en la consultora. Antes de entrar Blaine lo abrazó y Kurt le dijo al oído

Kurt: Me van a atacar mi amor

Blaine: Lo sé y

Kurt: Tú tranquilo, me puse mucha mantequilla y lo que digan son cosas que intentan hacer más grandes

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, vamos

Al entrar sujetos de la mano, Sebastián les dio una mirada de coraje, su esposo y él iban vestidos algo extravagantes, el abogado de Blaine hizo varias anotaciones, iniciaron con la lectura de la demanda

- El padre del menor Agustín, Sebastián Smythe de Clarington quiere pedir la patria potestad de su hijo para trasladarse con él y su esposo a radicar a Francia

- Bien ahora pasemos al desahogo de pruebas

- Queremos mandar a llamar en inicio al joven Kurt Hummel, novio del padre del menor Agustín, Blaine Anderson

El abogado de ellos, Jacobo se levantó, había que hacer aclaración a eso

Jacobo: Disculpe, será al señor Kurt Hummel, esposo del padre de Agustín

Juez: ¿El acta de matrimonio?

Jacobo: Aquí está señoría, desde hace unas semanas la anexamos

Juez: ¡Se casaron en martes!

Los dos voltearon a ver al abogado y este les asintió con la cabeza para que contestara alguno de los dos

Blaine: Así es señor juez

Juez: ¿Y las costumbres no les importaron?

Blaine: No

Juez: Hay hasta dicho para ese día en martes ni te cases, ni te embarques

Blaine: Solo creemos en nuestro amor

Juez: Bien, por favor señor pase

Kurt: Si

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kurt le sonrió, tomaron el juramento e inició el interrogatorio por parte de Morales el abogado de Sebastián

Morales: ¿Cuánto lleva viviendo en casa del señor Blaine?

Kurt: Poco más de un año

Morales: ¿Desde entonces sostenían una relación, por eso se fue a vivir ahí?

Kurt: No, la razón por la que yo llegué a casa de mi esposo fue que me ofrecieron el empleo para cuidar a Agustín como su niñero y fungir también como amo de llaves se podría decir

Morales: Usted tiene una carrera, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: No, tengo la Lic. en Arquitectura

Morales: ¿Por qué tomar un trabajo así?

Kurt: Porque en principio yo inicié a estudiar mi maestría, necesitaba un trabajo que me diera tiempo para hacerlo y además contar con los medios para subsistir más holgadamente

Morales: ¿De dónde es?

Kurt: De Clovis

Morales: ¿Por qué se vino a L.A.?

Kurt: Porque aquí y en otras ciudades ofrecían la maestría que yo deseaba y este lugar convino más a mis intereses en aquel momento

Morales: ¿Sus intereses?

Kurt: Mis padres no tenían para pagarme un alojamiento en otro lugar y no tenía ningún conocido que me ayudará a ubicarme en la ciudad, aquí vive mi tía materna y ella en un inicio me iba a dejar vivir en su casa

Morales: Pero resultó más conveniente tomar el trabajo y vivir cerca, porque según sé su tía vive muy lejos de la escuela donde estudia, ¿o no señor?

Kurt: Si la casa de mi tía y donde estudiaba mi maestría, porque temporalmente hice un receso para atender a mi esposo y a mi hijo

Morales: ¿Quién es su hijo?

Kurt: Agustín...

Morales: Le recuerdo que es hijo del señor Sebastián y del señor Blaine, no suyo

Kurt: Lo siento, solo que durante poco más de un año ha estado a mi cargo, lo he visto enfermo, alegre y mil cosas más, le tengo un enorme cariño

Juez: ¿Así qué usted lo ve como su hijo?

Kurt: Si señoría

Sebastián: Objeto que lo llame así en el juicio

Juez: Denegada, el testigo puede llamar al menor en cuestión de la forma en que comúnmente lo hace, ¿cómo lo llama?

Kurt: Con él, mi niño y para el resto de la gente es mi hijo

Juez: Bien, prosiga con el interrogatorio

Sebastián se retorció cuando no le quitaron a Kurt la posibilidad de referirse a Agustín como su hijo

Morales: Si mis apreciaciones no me fallan, usted tomó el empleo solo por interés, para beneficio personal

Kurt: Así fue

Morales: Y dice tenerle gran cariño al niño

Kurt: En un inicio tomó el trabajo porque me facilitaba las cosas en mi universidad, no lo niego, al conocer a mi esposo, los dos no hicimos buena química digamos, él estaba buscando a alguien de edad grande y con experiencia en cuidar niños

Morales: Usted no la tenía

Kurt: Así es, aprendí a golpe y porrazo todo

Morales:Digamos que le dio el trabajo por su cara bonita, porque experiencia no tenía

Jacobo: Objeción su señoría

Juez: A lugar, reformule esa pregunta

Morales: Si no tenía experiencia y no cubría el perfil, ¿por qué lo contrató?

Kurt: Porque soy sobrino de una amiga de la tía de Blaine, la amistad que une a nuestras tías hizo que Inés...

Morales: ¿Quién es Inés?

Kurt: La tía de mi esposo, le propusiera que me diera una oportunidad, era una persona confiable

Morales: ¿Lo conocía?

Kurt: A mi no, pero a mi tía si y mi esposo me dio la oportunidad, estaría un mes a prueba y según se dieran las cosas seguiría más tiempo o no

Morales: Si le dijo un mes, era porque no confiaba en usted

Kurt: Realmente no creía que pudiera con el paquete, como siempre me ha dicho, no tenía cara de que quisiera desempeñar un papel de papá y amo de casa aunque me pagara

Morales: Es obvio que pasó el mes con creces

Jacobo: Objeción, con esa declaración hace insinuaciones

Juez: A lugar, cuide los comentarios que hace

Morales: Si su señoría. Así que un mes de prueba, ¿por qué convinieron eso?

Kurt: Porque como le digo él no me veía madera, de alguna forma me aceptó obligado por la confianza que le inspiré a su tía y también que Agustín no se portó agresivo conmigo, en últimas fechas había corrido a sus niñeras

Juez: Y de qué forma...

El juez había reído mucho con la descripción de todas las travesuras que le hacía a sus niñeras

Juez: Disculpen, prosiga

Morales: Así que el niño lo aceptó

Kurt: No me hizo la vida pesada de entrada, fuimos haciendo química y de hecho el mes de prueba no fue efectivo

Morales: ¿Cómo dice?

Kurt: Yo calculo que a las dos semanas más o menos, justo después de que se recuperó mi esposo de una lesión que sufrió en su coche, a causa de la cual yo tuve que auxiliarlo como su chofer, secretario y aparte seguir cuidando a Agustín en su presencia, vio que podía hacer el trabajo

Morales: Se ganó rápido la confianza del señor Blaine

Kurt: Creo que influyó el cambio de conducta de Agustín, dejó de ser agresivo, querer ir a la escuela, entender más las ausencias de su papito

Morales: Lo reformó rápido

Kurt: Me tomó cariño y gracias a eso poco a poco fui moldeando su conducta

Morales: También la del papá, ahora es hasta su esposo

Jacobo: Objeción

Juez: A lugar, tercer comentario de ese tipo

Morales: Si señoría

Juez: Absténgase de hacerlo

Morales: Según sé el señor Blaine tenía un novio en ese tiempo de nombre Elijah, ¿cómo tomó su llegada?

Kurt: Mal, realmente no le gustó que yo estuviera viviendo en casa de mi esposo, aunque fuera porque cuidaba a Agustín

Morales: Ellos tenían planes de boda, los cuales es obvio que no se realizaron

Kurt: La verdad no lo sé, a los pocos días que llegué su entonces novio de mi esposo tuvo que salir de la ciudad por un lapso de tiempo, a su regreso hubo una discusión entre ellos porque le disgustaba enormemente mi presencia, Agustín estaba muy a gusto conmigo, era joven y le agradaba que aparte de cuidarlo me tomara el tiempo de jugar con él

Morales: Así que fue la causa del rompimiento

Kurt: No exactamente, el día de la discusión Agustín se puso mal ya que Elijah le dijo que me correría, bajó rápido las escaleras y se rodó por ellas

Morales: Por descuido de usted

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Morales: Fue por descuido de usted que rodó las escaleras

Kurt: Tal vez si, no esperaba que me fuera a defender de esa forma y afectarle tanto la posibilidad de que su papito me corriera, todo pasó muy rápido

Morales: Así que por su digamos inexperiencia, el niño tuvo un accidente que puso su vida en peligro

Kurt: Tuvo el accidente, pero más bien ayudó para que su vida no corriera peligro

El abogado de Sebastián, frunció el ceño, Kurt dedujo como se lo dijo el abogado que no iban a querer tocar ese tema, sobretodo llegar al punto de que Kurt había sido el donante, la forma en que quiso manejar el accidente era como buscando dejarlo en mal, antes de que pudiera girar el tema, el juez intervino

Juez: ¿Cómo el accidente ayudó a que no corriera peligro su vida señor?

Kurt: El accidente dejó al descubierto la leucemia que padecía y de otra forma se hubiera detectado hasta estar más avanzada, no en la etapa inicial como se hizo

Morales: Todo por las lesiones que sufrió

Kurt: No, de hecho solo se fracturó su brazo, pero los doctores le hicieron varios estudios porque en el camino al hospital después de la caída fue inconsciente, detectaron algo extraño y de ahí se les ocurrió hacer unos más afondo

Morales: Descubrieron la leucemia

Kurt: Si, el doctor vio muy mal a mi esposo por el accidente y a mi también, me sentía mal de no haberlo detenido, agarrado y evitar que se cayera, por su parte mi esposo sentía culpa porque a causa de la discusión con su entonces novio se suscitó eso, a ambos nos hizo ver que un brazo roto no se comparaba con las posibilidades de curarlo por estar tan chiquito y en etapa inicial su enfermedad

Morales: Le dieron tratamiento

Kurt: El doctor que lo atendió sugirió una transfusión de médula, de esa forma se erradicaría el mal de fondo

Morales: Resulta difícil dar con donadores, uno porque deben ser compatibles y dos dispuestos a hacerlo

Kurt: Así es, mi esposo no salió compatible

Morales: Según el expediente que leí usted fue el donante

Kurt: Si, el doctor nos dijo que aparte de mi esposo sería bueno tener a dos personas más, por si como salió no resultaba él compatible

Morales: ¿Por qué ser donante?, tenía poco de haber llegado y según esto fue por convenir a sus intereses que aceptó el trabajo

Kurt: En un inicio si como lo dije, pero para esas alturas me había ganado el corazón, mi niño es sumamente dulce, es un amor y si su salud estaba en mis manos no lo pensé dos veces, yo creo que nadie lo haría

Morales: No había nada que lo obligara a exponerse a esa operación, aunque no es de mucho riesgo

Kurt: Lo hice por cariño, de ahí él comenzó a decirme papá

Morales: ¿Usted y su esposo tenían una relación para esas fechas?

Kurt: No, lo de papá surgió a raíz de la operación, le dijeron que un pedacito de mi estaba en él y a mi me dio tanta ternura cuando me llamó así al salir de la operación, supusimos que con el tiempo lo dejaría de hacer

Morales: Supongo que no fue así, entonces surgió sin ser producto de que su papá andaba con usted lo de decirle papá

Kurt: Si

Morales: ¿Pero seguían sin una relación?

Kurt: Así es, aunque a raíz del accidente y lo de la enfermedad de nuestro hijo, mi esposo decidió terminar con su novio, los dos libres le trajo la idea de ser cupido entre ambos, solo que nosotros no sentíamos nada uno por el otro

Morales: ¿Usted fue el culpable del rompimiento?

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Morales: ¿Fue usted la culpable del rompimiento entre el joven Elijah y su ahora esposo?

Kurt: No abogado, fue una decisión como mencioné de mi esposo pensando en el bienestar de nuestro hijo al cual no le simpatizaba su novio

Morales: Por influencias suyas

Kurt: Yo casi no traté a Elijah, casi yo llegué y él se fue un tiempo, a mi niño no le agradaba el novio de su papá porque se sentía desplazado, Elijah de alguna forma absorbía el tiempo libre de su papá y no incluía la mayoría de las veces a mi hijo en sus planes cosa que le molestaba mucho

Morales: Y usted incrementó con comentarios el rechazo del niño

Kurt: Le repito que no, las cosas entre ellos terminaron porque así lo decidió mi esposo, yo en ningún momento hice algo para que se diera esa ruptura, en aquellos momentos solo sentía admiración por mi esposo gracias a la forma tan entregada con la que cuidaba a su hijo y ponerlo como prioridad en todo

El abogado dejó el tema como por la paz, volteó a ver su reloj faltaba como una hora para terminar la sesión, aunque siempre se podría alargar

Morales: ¿Usted sostenía una relación con alguien más?

Kurt: ¿En qué tiempo?

Morales: Ha tenido varias relaciones, por ello pregunta el tiempo

Kurt: No muchas, solo tuve una de cuatro años y un poco más con una persona en Clovis

Morales: El cual le propuso matrimonio, ¿por qué no casarse?, era una relación muy larga

Kurt: Porque no me sentía preparado para ello

Morales: Un digamos año después si se sintió

Kurt: Los primeros meses que inicié con el cuidado de Agustín, me hicieron ver muchas cosas, despertó en mi muchos sentimientos y quitó la idea de que una familia era algo no grato para mi, oírlo decir papá, acompañarlo en diferentes actividades, cuidarlo y defenderlo de injusticias, como se lo explico, borró en mi ideas erradas que tenía

Morales: Su ex novio vino a buscarlo para casarse a principios de este año

Kurt: Yo ya había iniciado mi relación con mi esposo, poco a poco fui descubriendo que rehusarme a casarme no era cuestión de no sentirme preparado, sino que para dar ese paso había que tener un sentimiento más grande del que yo tenía por el que fue mi novio, realmente lo que me unía a él fue la costumbre, hacernos compañía y no el amor

Morales: Entonces no lo amaba

Kurt: No, por eso no accedí a casarme con él, le tenía un enorme cariño y había una excelente amistad entre ambos, solo que esas dos cosas según yo no eran suficientes para formar un matrimonio

Morales: ¿Qué me puede decir de Adam?

Kurt: ¿Qué quiere que le diga de él?

Morales: Me gustaría que quedara asentado que el señor se está negando a contestar

Jacobo: Objeción señor juez, el señor simplemente está pidiendo que le puntualice la información que desea saber

Juez: A lugar, su pregunta es muy abierta y el señor tiene todo el derecho de pedir que sea más específico

Morales: Bien, ¿sostuvo una relación con él?

Kurt: Si de amigos y...

Morales: Según nos consta fue de novios

Kurt: No me dejó terminar, de amigos y posteriormente de novios

Morales: Ahh, fue el amante de un hombre casado

Blaine se medio levantó, no le agradó la forma en que lo dijo, lo estaba ofendiendo o al menos eso sintió él, su abogado lo detuvo, Kurt lo volteó a ver y con su mirada le indicó que no hiciera nada

Kurt: Fui novio de Adam

Morales: El cual es un hombre casado

Kurt: Cosa que yo...

Morales: ¿Cómo un hombre que anduvo con un hombre casado, puede tener la solvencia moral para suplantar al señor Sebastián como padre de su hijo?

Jacobo: Objeción señor juez

Morales: Aquí consta la relación y el señor no la negó

Kurt: Yo no tenía conocimiento de que era un hombre casado

Morales: Anduvo con él, debió conocerlo y estar al tanto de todo

Kurt: No

Morales: Entonces digamos que usted fue engañado, por favor señor uno se percata de las cosas

Gota que derramó el vaso

Blaine: Mi esposo no estaba enterado que ese desgraciado estaba casado

Juez: Señor por favor, no puede interferir así

Blaine: Lo siento señor juez

Morales: Así se lo debió manejar a usted sino que iba a pensar

Kurt: Mire abogado, yo no estaba enterado de que era un hombre casado, lo conocí en la universidad y nos comenzamos a tratar como amigos, pasó lo de la enfermedad de mi hijo

Sebastián: Es mi hijo y tú eres un hombre que no tiene por qué llamarlo así, fuiste amante de un hombre casado

Juez: Señor le pido que guarde silencio

Sebastián: No ve, qué ejemplo puede darle a mi hijo con qué tipo de hombre está viviendo

Juez: Señor guarde silencio o la saco de la sala

El abogado de Sebastián hizo que se sentara, pero él estaba renuente quería seguir atacando a Kurt, dejarlo lo peor parado con esa situación, solo que no contaba con...

Juez: ¿Tiene más preguntas?

Morales: Por ahora no

Juez: ¿Usted abogado Jacobo?

Jacobo: No, pero si me gustaría llamar a declarar al señor Adam, para que quede claro algunos puntos, sobretodo clarificar que en ningún momento el señor Kurt fue el amante de esta persona, como lo calificó sin pruebas el abogado

Morales: Hay pruebas, fotos y lo que acaba de decir el señor que anduvo con él

Jacobo: Efectivamente el señor dijo que fue su novio, más no lo que usted dijo

El juez golpeó su mazo

Juez: Señor pase a su lugar, si ninguno de los dos abogados quiere preguntarle más

Morales: No

Jacobo: No

Kurt fue al lado de Blaine, el cual estaba muy enojado por la forma en que lo atacaron

Juez: Oí que según esto va a declarar el señor Adam

Jacobo: Si y también posteriormente el joven Elijah

Juez: No los veo en la sala

Jacobo: Están fuera de la sala

Juez: Pues hágalos pasar

Jacobo: Si señoría

El abogado se dirigió a la puerta para hacerlos pasar, Sebastián se exaltó cuando vio entrar efectivamente a esas dos personas

Sebastián: Dijo que no vendrían

Morales: Según no

Sebastián: Pues que no los interroguen

Morales: Objeción señor juez, esos dos testigos no estaban puestos en esta sesión

Juez: Denegada, le recuerdo que con la acusación realizada por usted de que el señor Kurt no tiene solvencia moral para educar al menor en cuestión, están en pleno derecho de presentar durante la sesión cualquier prueba, incluyendo testigos para demostrar lo contrario

Había sido una jugada muy astuta, el abogado les dijo que haría eso, por la cara que tenían los de enfrente al ver entrar a los dos testigos, no era algo esperado y que sentían les perjudicaría, el primero en pasar fue Elijah; Sebastián lo había tratado de localizar, quería que declarara en contra de ellos, hasta inventando que por insinuaciones de Kurt la relación había terminado, solo que no tuvo suerte para dar con él, según andaba fuera.

Blaine conocía a la familia de Elijah, les planteó todo y le dieron donde localizarlo en N.Y., habló con él en repetidas ocasiones, tuvo la fortuna que su prometido le tomó la llamada justo la noche anterior y le expuso su situación; la suerte había estado de su lado, el futuro esposo había sido abandonado a las horas de nacido, la mujer que lo encontró, se hizo cargo de cuidarlo, educarlo y amarlo, cuando su mamá lo trató de recuperar él tenía como diez años y literalmente le dijo que pudo traerlo al mundo solo que eso no la hacía su madre.

Elijah estaba enterado de esta historia, aunque al principio se había negado, su prometido habló con él, no le quitaba nada, ellos dos eran muy felices y no debía guardar rencor por la ruptura con Blaine. Un análisis rápido, le hizo ver que su futuro esposo lo vería como un gesto muy noble de su parte, además le había ido bien, estaba con un hombre sin hijos y de buena posición, el cual veía eso como una injusticia, si él cooperaba quedaría excelente con su suegra la cual no lo tragaba del todo, así que accedió a ir, le tomaron el juramento, en el escritorio de enfrente

Sebastián: Detenga esto, que no los interroguen

Morales: No hay forma señor

Sebastián: Van a declarar a su favor

Morales: Si ellos los llamaron es lo más seguro

Juez: Silencio por favor, vamos a empezar, abogado Jacobo gusta iniciar

Jacobo: No sé si la parte demandante guste hacer algunas preguntas antes

Juez: Abogado

Morales: No

Juez: Bien adelante

Jacobo: Gracias

* * *

Elbereth3: No me di cuenta de ese error jajaaj, a veces se me mezclan los fics y en mi mente tenía que se habían ido a Hawai como en 'El Contrato', puede ser por eso ahahah gracias por avisarme :)


	26. Cap 26

**— 26 —**

Blaine abrazó a Kurt para oír todo lo que había preparado el abogado en caso que lograran convencer a Elijah de ir

Jacobo: ¿Nos podría decir la relación que tenía con el señor Blaine?

Elijah: Fue mi novio por algunos meses

Jacobo: ¿Cuántos?

Elijah: Calculo que cuatro o algo así

Jacobo: ¿Cómo era su relación?

Elijah: Buena

Morales: ¿Tenían una relación íntima?

Elijah puso mala cara con esa intervención del abogado de Sebastián

Jacobo: ¿Considera relevante que el testigo conteste algo así?

Morales: Para conocer la seriedad de su relación en aquel entonces

Juez: No a lugar, si desea el testigo puede abstenerse de contestar eso

Jacobo: Gracias. Puedo continuar, según el abogado no tenía preguntas

Juez: Adelante

Jacobo: Nos quedamos en que llevaban una buena relación

Elijah: Él y yo si

Jacobo: ¿Por qué hace esa apreciación?

Elijah: A su hijo no le simpatizaba y francamente a mi tampoco me agradaba el niño, solo que al iniciar yo creí que tenía su otro padre y solo era temporal que estaba con él

Jacobo: ¿Podría aclararme eso de lo temporal?

Elijah: Pensé que el niño se quedaba con su otro papá

Jacobo: ¿Usted no estaba enterado que el señor era padre soltero?

Elijah: Él me dijo, pero cuando se refirió a eso yo pensé que se refería a que no se había casado con el papá del niño, no asocié que era porque cuidaba solo a su hijo, porque su papá lo abandonó

Morales: Objeción a esa declaración

Juez: ¿Por qué?

Morales: Mi cliente no abandonó al niño

Juez: Según consta que lo dejó al día siguiente de nacido, ni siquiera su firma aparece en el acta de nacimiento del niño, sino en su representación firmaron sus padres

Morales: Es que emocionalmente...

Jacobo: Disculpe señoría, podemos continuar con el cuestionamiento a mi testigo, él tiene sus actividades y amablemente accedió a venir, lo del abandono o no creo que se aclarará más adelante

Juez: Si prosiga

Jacobo: Entonces usted no creía que él cuidara solo al niño

Elijah: No, ya cuando lo supe éramos novios y su tía vivía en casa de él, además el niño tenía niñeras, aunque lo sentí como un inconveniente los primeros dos meses no lo experimenté

Jacobo: Dice que no lo experimentó, ¿después si?

Elijah: A su tía no le simpaticé, así que se regresó a vivir a su casa, Blaine se quedó con toda la responsabilidad de su hijo y no era tan fácil salir

Jacobo: ¿Por qué?

Elijah: Porque había que buscar lugares a donde pudiera ir el niño, muy seguido a la disco no podíamos ir porque al otro día el niño lo levantaba temprano, hacia berrinche cuando salíamos solos y cuando iba con nosotros se portaba grosero

Jacobo: ¿Eso provocó roces entre ustedes?

Elijah: Algunos, el niño le pedía tiempo y yo también, además las niñeras comenzaron a irse cada mes casi y había lapsos de una semana que no podíamos salir por ello

Jacobo: ¿Usted trabaja?

Elijah: No

Jacobo: En los lapsos que se quedó sin niñera el niño, ¿lo llegó a cuidar?

Elijah: Me hubiera matado

Jacobo: ¿Cómo?

Elijah: El niño era una amenaza, arruinó dos cenas que organicé con su zoológico

Jacobo: ¿Cuál zoológico?

Elijah: Para que dejara de dar lata convencí a Blaine de que le comprara varios animales, así estaría entretenido y no molestaría, pero todo salió peor

Jacobo: ¿Los usó en su contra digamos?

Elijah: En mi perjuicio, buscaba siempre dejarme en mal con su papá

Jacobo: ¿Cuántas niñeras corrió mientras sostuvieron su relación?

Elijah: Como cinco, dejó de cambiar al llegar Kurt

Jacobo: ¿De qué forma tomó usted su llegada?

Elijah: Mal, desde el primer día el niño se portó bien con él, hasta lo abrazó sin más ni más

Jacobo: ¿Por qué lo abrazó?

Elijah: Estábamos en un lugar de juegos en una plaza, Blaine lo estaba entrevistando afuera, el niño me pegó y yo le grité, salió corriendo y llorando para acusarme con su papá, cuando lo alcancé, estaba muy abrazado de Kurt, de la nada, creo que se cayeron bien

Jacobo: Me imagino que se negó a que Blaine lo aceptara

Elijah: Por supuesto, era muy joven y hombre, todas sus demás niñeras eran mujeres, a quién le agradaría que un hombre, tengo que reconocerlo atractivo viviera en casa de tu novio

Jacobo: Era a causa de que cuidaría al niño

Elijah: Por boca de Nick que es amigo de Blaine, el cual no le simpatizaba porque es padrino del niño, no era el tipo

Jacobo: ¿El tipo de qué?

Elijah: De Blaine, le agradaban según esto castaños y cuando vi al supuesto niñero me cayó en el hígado

Jacobo: ¿Hizo algo para que no se quedara?

Elijah: Mucho, hasta le puse un ultimátum a Blaine

Jacobo: ¿En qué consistía el ultimátum?

Elijah: Yo quería vivir en casa de él y casarnos después, solo que él estaba renuente, dijo que debíamos conocernos más y mil cosas, según porque no quería darle inestabilidad a su hijo o algo así

Jacobo: ¿Así que quería ir a vivir con Blaine?

Elijah: Era una forma de darle seriedad a nuestra relación y de ahí el siguiente paso sería la boda

Jacobo: ¿Entonces usted quería casarse?

Elijah: Desde luego, era un hombre guapo, de buena posición, atento, educado, solo tenía un gran defecto

Jacobo: ¿Cuál?

Elijah: El niño

Jacobo: ¿A pesar de eso quería casarse con él?

Elijah: Existen los internados

Jacobo: ¿Usted no se haría cargo del niño?

Elijah: La verdad no

Jacobo: ¿Por qué?

Elijah: Porque era una responsabilidad que yo no quería

Jacobo: ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su ruptura?

Elijah: El niño

Jacobo: ¿La presencia de Kurt no fue factor?

Elijah: De alguna forma, yo si me puse celoso y en un arranque me fui de viaje, para que él se sintiera presionado y tomara una decisión

Jacobo: ¿Pero Kurt no intervino?

Elijah: ¿Se refiere a que si tenían algo y por eso acabamos?

Jacobo: Si así es

Elijah: No, aunque yo sentía que si

Morales: Por estas fotos posiblemente...

El abogado le acercó lo de una cena donde lo acompañó y todavía andaba con Elijah

Jacobo: Muchas gracias por traerlas, yo se las iba a mostrar a mi testigo

Elijah: Esta cena desató mi enojo

Morales: ¿Porque lo engañaban?

Elijah: No señor, porque yo andaba fuera y por mi ausencia Kurt lo acompañó

Morales: Ahh

Juez: Disculpe que interrumpa, se le dio la posibilidad de cuestionar al testigo y no quiso, ni siquiera me pidió la palabra para intervenir

Morales: Lo siento señor juez

Jacobo: ¿Continúo?

Juez: Adelante abogado Jacobo

Aunque el abogado de Sebastián, era uno con experiencia Jacobo Martínez que había contratado Blaine tenía mucho colmillo en el asunto, además de estar en pleno conocimiento del juicio anterior lo que ayudaba mucho, sus padres le ofrecieron usar el mismo abogado de ellos, pero Sebastián se negó porque había perdido, optó por contratar a Morales quien supuestamente sabía jugar las cartas como fueran necesarias para hacer ganar a sus clientes

Jacobo: Joven decía que esta cena lo molestó

Elijah: Si, él me lo dijo, además solo lo acompañó, pero a mí no me agradó, yo llegué muy enojado ese día

Jacobo: ¿Por la cena?

Elijah: No yo ni enterado estaba, mi enojo era porque yo creía que había hablado con Kurt y él no le había dado el recado de que fuera por mí al aeropuerto

Jacobo: ¿Fue así?

Elijah: Camelia quien les ayuda en la limpieza fue la que me contestó

Jacobo: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Elijah: Cuando llegué todo enojado por estar esperándolo, le reclamé a Kurt que no hubiera dado mi recado, Blaine me aclaró que eso era imposible porque los tres junto con Nick y un tal Jeff se habían ido a comer y al cine

Jacobo: Supongo que su enojo creció

Elijah: Claro, aparte de estar esperándolo, resultó que se pasó una tarde con Kurt, además me soltó que lo había acompañado a la cena, aunque de esconder algo no me lo hubiera dicho, pero yo no racionalicé así, me puse a gritar, él le pidió que se fuera con el niño a su recámara y cuando salieron yo le exigí que lo despidiera, lo jalé al recibidor, ellos iban al final de la escalera, en la planta alta

Jacobo: ¿Por qué lo jaló hasta ahí?

Elijah: Porque lo iba a obligar a como fuera lugar a que lo despidiera

Jacobo: ¿Nos puede narrar qué pasó?

Elijah: Si

Elijah comenzó a narrar como le dijo que lo despidiera, el niño se alteró y comenzaron a discutir, no le agradó que se fuera ir Kurt y corrió para estar cerca de su papito y no permitir eso, al hacerlo rodó por las escaleras, él pensó que solo estaba exagerando para no perder a su niñero, Blaine se angustió, lo corrió de la casa y prácticamente terminó con él

Jacobo: ¿Usted no supo qué pasó?

Elijah: Si, ese mismo día fui al hospital y me dijeron que solo tenía un brazo roto, estaría solo en observación, mi mamá me dijo que era conveniente dejar pasar un tiempo antes de buscar a Blaine y así lo hice

Jacobo: ¿Cuánto tiempo dejó pasar?

Elijah: Dos meses yo calculo, lo fui a buscar pasado ese tiempo, esperando que las cosas se hubieran calmado y él recapacitara su decisión de terminar conmigo

Jacobo: ¿Lo hizo?

Elijah: No, me dijo que lo más importante era su hijo, hasta me aclaró que Kurt salía con alguien y realmente nunca debí tener celos de él

Jacobo: ¿Intentó reconciliarse con él?

Elijah: Esa era mi fin con esa visita, pero eso no iba a funcionar, el niño no me quería, ni yo a él, para Blaine lo primordial era su hijo y me lo dejó completamente claro, yo sentí coraje y quise volver a intentarlo, solo que recapacité las cosas, no mandaría al niño a un internado y yo no tenía paciencia para aguantarlo, mejor era dejarlo por la paz

Jacobo: Bien, podría decirme para terminar, ahora que ha pasado tiempo y ve la situación más fríamente, ¿Kurt influyó en su ruptura?

Elijah: Para nada, todo se debía a la falta de química entre su hijo y yo, hasta podría decir mi vago interés que él vio de fungir como padre de su hijo

Jacobo: Gracias, por mi parte es todo, solo quiero que quede asentado y desacreditado lo insinuado por el abogado Morales de que el señor Kurt fue la causa de la ruptura entre el joven Elijah y el señor Blaine

Juez: Que conste en actas, ¿desea interrogar al testigo?

Morales: Si, ¿cuánto le pagaron para hacer esto?

Elijah: Perdón, mire a mí nadie me pagó nada

Morales: ¿Qué lo movió para decir todas esas mentiras?

Elijah: Es la verdad, mentira sería decir que Kurt influyó, pero no, lo cual hasta marzo yo calculo de este año lo hubiera hecho, tenía resentimiento por no haber tenido el fin que yo quisiera esa relación, no puedo decir que no tuvo buen fin, porque si. Para Blaine su prioridad es su hijo, nada es más importante que él, ahora tiene a su lado un hombre que lo ama y quiere hacerse cargo del niño

Morales: ¿Kurt afecto en su ruptura?

Elijah: No, lo único que afectó fue mi falta de cariño por el niño y viceversa, realmente yo quería casarme e iniciar de cero, no con una carga como lo es ese niño

Morales se sentó

Juez: Muchas gracias joven

Elijah: De nada, de verdad Kurt tiene mucha paciencia para aguantar ese niño, es un monstruo

El juez no supo si reírse o no con el comentario, además de la cara que puso Elijah, dedujo que le había hecho ver su suerte mientras anduvo con Blaine. Siguió el turno de Adam, Morales se apresuró a pedir ser él quien lo interrogara primero, no quería que Jacobo arreglara las respuestas a su conveniencia

Morales: ¿Usted sostuvo una relación extramarital con el señor Kurt?

Adam: No

Morales: ¿Es usted casado?

Adam: En esos meses estaba separado

Morales: Pero no divorciado

Adam: Si

Morales: Para el caso es lo mismo

Adam: Mi esposa y yo estábamos en planes de divorcio

Morales: ¿Legalmente seguía casado?

Adam: Por un papel

Morales: Entonces fue su amante

Adam: No, tuvimos un noviazgo el tiempo que estuve separado

Morales: Pero no divorciado

Adam: Si, solo que Kurt no sabía que estaba casado y tenía una separación digamos temporal con mi esposa

Morales: Así que se podría decir que estuvo jugando a dos bandos

Adam: Le repito, Kurt no estaba enterado de que yo era casado y me encontraba separado con vías de divorcio

Morales: ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya sabido?

Adam: Yo lo oculté, lo conocí cuando iniciamos la maestría, tenía poco que me había separado temporalmente y había rentado un cuarto cerca de ahí, estaba harto de las histerias de mi esposa, dejé de usar mi argolla de matrimonio desde el día que dejé mi casa

Morales: ¿Usted sigue casado?

Adam: Si

Morales: Eso quiere decir que fue su amante

Adam: No, durante el tiempo que se podría decir andamos, mi esposa y yo estuvimos separados, recalco Kurt no estaba enterado que tenía un matrimonio el cual estaba en vías de disolverse

Morales: ¿Jamás le preguntó si era casado?

Adam:- Tal cual no, pero iniciamos siendo amigos, lo invité a cenar un día para conocernos, nos tocó hacer equipo en un proyecto, hablamos y Kurt me contó su vida, yo omití digamos hablar de mi situación, nunca le mencioné que estaba separado de mi esposa

Morales: Engañó a su esposa con Kurt

Adam: Yo siento que no fue engaño, tanto mi esposa como yo tomamos la decisión de separarnos

Morales: Como algo temporal

Adam: Definitivo, solo que mi esposa descubrió que estaba embarazada al mes que inicié con Kurt, yo me sentía muy a gusto con Kurt y no me atreví a revelarle realmente cuál era mi situación por miedo a perderlo, además que lo juzgué mal

Morales: Fue su amante

Adam: ¿A qué se refiere usted con amante?

Adam era una persona poco paciente y la intransigencia del abogado Morales lo sacó de quicio

Morales: Pues a lo que es un amante

Adam: Si quiere darle la acotación de que era mi amante porque estaba yo casado y anduvo conmigo bien, pero entre Kurt y yo jamás hubo intimidad alguna, fue mi novio y él pensaba que era un hombre con ningún impedimento para estar a su lado

El abogado Morales se sentó, había sido muy tajante Adam

Juez: ¿Algo más abogado?

Morales: Por ahora no

Juez: Abogado Jacobo, adelante

Jacobo: Si, bueno como ya quedó claro, el señor Kurt esposo de Blaine Anderson, sostuvo con usted un noviazgo sin conocer que era casado

Adam: Por enésima vez si

Jacobo: Bien, solo quería puntualizarlo, de cuando se conocieron a cuando comenzaron a andar, ¿cuánto calcula usted que haya pasado?

Adam: Dos meses más o menos, al principio iban por Kurt el que es su esposo y su hijo de este, yo pensé que tenía una relación y guardé mi distancia, solo que un día que hicimos un trabajo, Kurt me contó que el niño había tenido un accidente, por la forma que se expresaba parecía su hijo, pero solo era niñero del niño

Jacobo: ¿Por qué por la forma que se expresaba sintió que era su hijo?

Adam: Porque yo soy padre, sé la bravura que uno pone para defender a sus hijos, me platicó que había estado hablando casi a diario con la maestra del niño

Jacobo: ¿Por la mala conducta del niño?

Adam: No, sino mal recuerdo era algo de que la maestra tenía a su hijo en el mismo grupo, el niño y Agustín me parece que se llama no se llevaban, al pelearse al único que castigaban era a Agustín, así que Kurt se quejó por tal recuerdo que lo llamó injusticia

Jacobo: Si dice que hasta dos meses después iniciaron una relación, no le tocó cuando iban a operar a Agustín

Adam: Éramos ahí digamos amigos y compañeros de equipo, me platicó lo de la donación y que tenía miedo a las operaciones

Jacobo: ¿Quién tenía miedo a las operaciones?

Adam: Kurt, recuerdo muy bien que le dije: si tienes miedo no lo hagas, no hay nada que te obligue

Jacobo: ¿Recuerda qué le contestó?

Adam: Si, que adoraba a ese niño, también me hizo hincapié que hacía mucho había dejado de ser un trabajo y lo hacía de corazón, me sorprendió mucho porque dijo que no soportaría que le sucediera algo, le hicieran algo y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él

Jacobo: ¿Qué lo hizo cortejarlo?

Adam: Me pareció un hombre atractivo, tenía dos meses más o menos separado, yo aseguraba que el siguiente paso era el divorcio, lo invité a salir varias veces y Kurt aceptó, en un inicio yo creía que entre su jefe en ese entonces y Kurt había una relación, repetidas veces fueron por él a la escuela, me aclaró que no y me di a la tarea de conquistarlo

Jacobo: ¿Por qué fecha iniciaron su noviazgo?

Adam: Calculo que por mediados de octubre, la verdad no recuerdo bien

Jacobo: ¿Qué nos podría decir de esa relación?

Adam: Fue la típica de salir a cenar, ir al cine, café, etc., a unas dos semanas que había iniciado con Kurt, mi esposa me buscó y me informó que estaba embarazada

Jacobo: ¿Regresó con ella?

Adam: No enseguida, le dije que nos diéramos tiempo para analizar la situación

Jacobo: ¿Le informó que salía con alguien más?

Adam: Si, obviamente para regresar me exigió que terminara con esa relación y dejara las clases donde lo vería, porque yo le aclaré que lo había conocido en donde estudiaba mi maestría

Jacobo: ¿Qué decidió?

Adam: Estaba muy revuelto, luego Kurt siempre le daba prioridad al niño sobre nuestra relación

Jacobo: Podría ser más específico en ese último comentario

Adam: Desde luego, si el niño quería que se quedara en su día libre le cumplía el capricho, faltaba por él, en fin siempre adelante estaba el niño y no nuestra relación, lo cual no se me hacía lógico, yo tenía la presión de mi esposa de tomar una decisión, tantas cosas me hizo ponerme muy irritante, hasta le pedí a Kurt que dejara el trabajo, no me agradaba tanta digamos entrega con el niño y también que viviera con un hombre tan joven

Jacobo: ¿A quién se refiere con el hombre joven es el señor Blaine?

Adam: Si, al igual que como hace unos momentos el joven dijo, era una situación que aunque producto del trabajo que desempeñaba como niñero, en mi caso que era su novio comenzó a ser incómoda

Jacobo: ¿Le expresó su inconformidad?

Adam: Desde luego, tuvimos varias peleas, un día me dejó plantado por quedarse con el niño, le exigí que dejara el trabajo, yo le ayudaría a buscar algo

Jacobo: ¿No lo hizo?

Adam: No, en un principio me dijo que sí, pero después cambió de parecer, según esto no podía dejar al niño en manos de las mujeres que había entrevistado, a mí eso me sonó a una mentira

Jacobo: ¿Por qué mentira?

Adam: Porque yo sentía que la verdadera razón es que algo pasaba entre el tal Blaine y Kurt

Jacobo: ¿Lo llegó a comprobar?

Adam: Para nada, Kurt me dijo que todo era por el niño

Jacobo: Hace un rato dijo que hizo un mal juicio, ¿a qué se refería?

Adam: Yo juraba que Kurt tenía una relación íntima con el tal Blaine, en un arranque lo invité a cenar a un hotel

Jacobo: ¿Por qué ahí?

Adam: Porque si se acostaba con el jefe, ¿por qué no conmigo que era su novio?

Sebastián: Ve la falta de principios en ese hombre, como está educando a mi hijo

Juez: Señor, le pido que guarde silencio

Jacobo: No me queda claro lo del mal juicio que hizo

Adam: Me equivoqué, creí que Kurt era un hombre digamos fácil y esa noche le insinué que íbamos a celebrar, yo era un hombre que debía decidir entre divorciarme o regresar con mi esposa, pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza y cuando lo llevé a ese hotel hasta me porté rudo con Kurt, lo cual lo asustó, me dejó claro que nada pasaría entre nosotros, fue al baño y al regresar le dije que ya era mi turno

Jacobo: ¿Su turno de qué?

Adam: Que esa noche me tocaba tenerlo a mi en mi cama o algo así, estaba algo ebrio para esas horas, Kurt comenzó a hacer tiempo y yo a desesperarme, hice que se levantara y al salir me pidieron pusiera un comentario, Kurt aprovechó mi digamos descuido para salir de ahí, cuando me percaté que se había ido, lo busqué y lo alcancé cuando se subía a un auto, me dijo que lo nuestro estaba terminado, Kurt no era lo que yo creía y no quería volver a verme en su vida

Jacobo: ¿Así terminó la relación?

Adam: Esa noche terminó todo entre Kurt y yo

Jacobo: ¿Jamás tuvieron algo más de un noviazgo?

Adam: No

Jacobo: ¿Kurt nunca se enteró que era casado?

Adam: Hasta esa noche no, al día siguiente yo quedé de verme con mi esposa en el parque Griffith, al mandarme a volar Kurt en la noche, le hablé, quedamos de intentar las cosas poco a poco, debía dejar las clases y no volver a hablar con Kurt

Jacobo: ¿Por qué menciona lo del parque?

Adam: Ahí nos encontramos, obviamente me vio con mi esposa e hijo, además de que estaba embarazada, no me hubiera gustado que se enterara así porque pensó lo peor, al siguiente día que fue lunes intenté explicarle las cosas, lo busqué terminando clases y Kurt no me dejó hablar, se sentía mal de que hubiera jugado de esa forma, aunque no estaba enterado que yo tenía una familia sentía culpa de haber andado conmigo y me pidió que no lo volviera a buscar, jamás tuve oportunidad de decirle todo lo que relaté de mi separación temporal, pero dudo que con ello hubiera cambiado la concepción que tenía de mi

Jacobo: Para finalizar, digamos recapitulando, Kurt fue

Adam: Mi novio por un lapso no mayor a un mes donde yo estaba separado temporalmente de mi esposa

Jacobo: ¿Estaba enterado o no de esto?

Adam: Nunca se enteró hasta la mañana siguiente que me mandó a volar y por casualidad

Jacobo: Se podría decir que usted lo engañó a él

Adam: Si, lo engañé porque jamás le dije cuál era mi situación real para que Kurt sopesara si quería una relación conmigo o no

Jacobo: Por mi parte es todo señoría

Juez: Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. Dice que lo engañó, ¿usted considera que lo hubiera aceptado de conocer la verdad?

Adam: No juez

Juez: También mencionó que hubo problemas entre ustedes por la prioridad que le daba al niño él

Adam: Si aunque era según esto un trabajo, se desbordaba en tiempo y atención para el niño

Juez: Por ahí oí lo de un miedo del señor hacia las operaciones

Adam: Literalmente me dijo que les tenía terror, pavor, no aguantaba ni estar en un hospital, ni las agujas, ni nada

Juez: Una última cosa, ¿le habló alguna vez de lo que pensaba de la paternidad?

Adam: La verdad no lo recuerdo, solo que cuando me platicó de la enfermedad del niño me dijo lo importante que era en su vida y yo al oírlo hablar hasta le dije que sonaba a que era su padre

Juez: Gracias es todo

Adam salió de la sala, el juez se puso de pie, se suponía que esa sesión iba encaminada a conocer la demanda de Sebastián, tratar de confirmar o en su caso desacreditar el hecho que Kurt no tenía solvencia moral para jugar el rol de padre, aunque fuera temporal y dejar en posibilidades a Sebastián de entrar en juego

Jacobo: Bien, a la par de este juicio ordeno que se siga la petición de adopción que están haciendo el señor Anderson y su esposo para que el menor aparezca como su hijo

Morales: Eso no es posible

Juez: Si lo es abogado Morales, los dos procesos se llevaran a la par, para que en el momento que yo de una resolución a este proceso si sale a favor del señor Anderson, él pueda tener la patria potestad completa al perder todos los derechos el señor Sebastián

Jacobo: Señor juez, disculpe que lo interrumpa

Juez: Dígame abogado Jacobo

Jacobo: Nos gustaría pedir que durante el proceso el señor Sebastián se abstuviera de buscar el niño, porque él lo cree muerto y sería un choque muy duro

Juez: Concedido, de hecho legalmente señor usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre el menor, Sebastián se dejó caer en la silla con eso que escuchó, pero no era todo

Juez: También declaro inválida la falta de solvencia moral que alegaban en contra del señor Kurt Hummel, por lo que se puede dar inicio al trámite de la petición de adopción que hace el señor para aparecer como padre del menor Agustín, ambos procesos se llevaran por separado, la investigación y papeleo que se debe hacer será fuera de corte y solo involucrará al señor Anderson y su esposo, en este juicio se tratará únicamente la demanda interpuesta por el señor Sebastián para recuperar la patria potestad del menor

Morales: Mi representado no solo quiere recuperarla, sino tenerla completa

Juez: Bueno pues se verá eso en el transcurso del juicio, abogado Jacobo encárguese de que sus clientes inicien todo el proceso de adopción, quiero la resolución lo antes posible, para que en cuanto se resuelva este juicio, si el veredicto es a favor, ese mismo día se asiente que el niño aparezca como hijo únicamente del señor Anderson y su esposo

El juez salió de ahí, Kurt y Blaine junto con su abogado abandonaron también el lugar, Sebastián estaba pálido completamente

Sebastián: ¿Por qué dijo lo de seguir el proceso de adopción?, me va a quitar a mi hijo para siempre

Morales: Es normal señor, además recalcó siempre y cuando gane el señor Blaine, cosa que no va a suceder

Sebastián: Pero

Morales: Mire los estudios que hagan pueden salir a nuestro favor, le pasarán un informe y ahí se verá qué hogar le están dando al niño

Sebastián y Hunter se miraron, eso no era reconfortante, ellos lo pudieron ver, el niño adoraba estar con Blaine y Kurt, por algo había servido de cupido entre ellos, regresó muy desmoralizado al hotel. Kurt y Blaine regresaron muy cansados, la sesión había sido pesada, toda la presión recayó en Kurt, pero en cuanto entraron con el abrazo que recibieron de Agustín, los dos se besaron y soportarían todo por ese pequeñito. En la noche el abogado les informó que en los días subsecuentes comenzarían visitas de trabajadoras sociales, psicólogas y mil personas más, todas iban a entrevistar a Kurt para ver si realmente tenía las capacidades de ser el padre de Agustín, Blaine le dijo al colgar muy tiernamente

Blaine: Eso ni lo necesitan investigar

Kurt: Ayy mi amor

Blaine: Es la verdad

Subieron a leerle un cuento a Agustín que se quedó dormido rápido, toda la tarde no se le quiso despegar a Kurt, llegaron casi a las cuatro y estaba todo sentido porque su papá no había ido por él a la escuela, tampoco había comido con él y Camelia lo había ayudado a hacer la tarea porque ambos venían muy cansados; ya que estaban en su cuarto y después de haber sacado un poco el estrés

Blaine: Esto me relajó

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Fue horrible ver cómo te atacaron

Kurt: Todas eran acusaciones mal infundadas

Blaine: Si porque tú eres un hombre hermoso y maravilloso

Kurt: Gracias, cuando Adam explicó como estuvo cuando anduvo conmigo, sentí como medio liberada mi conciencia

Blaine: No tenías que sentirte culpable, no sabías mi amor

Kurt: Pues no, pero en el fondo era algo que me tenía digamos mal, ¿jamás pensaste feo digamos de mi?

Blaine: Para nada, además no pude pensar mucho

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Después de eso me empecé a enamorar de ti

Kurt: Recuerdo que me pediste hiciera una excepción y confiara en ti

Blaine: ¿Te agradó confiar en mi?

Kurt: Mucho, nos casamos y te amo con todo mi corazón

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Le dio un beso en su hombro, Kurt se recargó en su pecho, Blaine se acomodó para abrazarlo bien

Blaine: Vas a poder ser el papá de mi hijo

Kurt: Si todo sale bien así será

Blaine: Oíste lo que dijo Elijah de que no sabía cómo lo aguantabas

Kurt: Despertó en mí el amor de padre

Blaine: ¿Yo qué desperté?

Kurt: Al hombre que ama y defiende lo que ama como una fiera si es necesario

Kurt bostezó

Blaine: Ya se está durmiendo mi hombre

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Yo que quería volver a amarnos

Kurt: Se me espantó el sueño vieras

Blaine: ¿Nos amamos de nuevo?

Kurt: Si mi amor

Al siguiente día de la primera audiencia que tuvieron, los dos despertaron algo tarde y Agustín se quedó sin ir a la escuela, lo cual le dio tanta pena

Kurt: Chiquito te quedaste sin ir a la escuela

Blaine: Por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja presiento que no le afecta mucho

Agustín: ¿Puedo jugar?

Kurt: No

Agustín: Umm, si papá

Kurt: Vamos a desayunar y después hablaré a la escuela para que me informen que van a hacer tus compañeritos, así no te atrasas

Agustín: No

Kurt: Si, una vez que acabes eso y hagas tu respectiva tarea, juegas ¿qué dices?

Agustín: Bueno...

Kurt: Vamos a vestirte

Agustín: Si

Kurt: Arriba

Lo levantaron y le dieron un baño, Blaine tampoco estaba de humor para ir a la oficina, así que prefirió quedarse en casa

Kurt: ¿Tú no piensas arreglarte el día de hoy?

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: ¿Vas a ir a la oficina?

Blaine: Si mi hijo se quedó, yo también

Kurt: Ayy mi amor, en la tarde que vaya al super compro la pila del despertador

Blaine: OK, cuando vayamos al super la compramos

Kurt: ¿Vayamos?

Blaine: Si, digo ya que voy a estar aquí vamos los tres

Agustín: ¿Dónde vamos?

Blaine: Al super hijo

Agustín: Si, papá ya terminé esto

Kurt: Muy bien mi niño, ya que hiciste todo muy rápido ¿quieres jugar o ver la tele un rato antes de comer?

Agustín: Ver la televisión

Blaine: Hagamos eso

Blaine cargó al niño y los tres se fueron a ver un rato la televisión, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído

Blaine: Quien lo viera

Kurt: ¿Qué mi amor?

Blaine: Hizo todo rápido y hasta televisión está viendo

Kurt: Es un niño muy bueno nuestro hijo

Blaine: Gracias a ti, porque yo no sabía cómo corregirlo, de verdad

Kurt: Blaine, no digas eso

Blaine: Es cierto mi amor

Kurt: No exageres

Blaine: La familia completa en casa

Kurt: Y seguirá igual

Cambiaron el tema porque el niño volteó a verlos como tratando de adivinar de qué hablaban, en la tarde se fueron los tres al super, Kurt iba muerto de la risa

Kurt: Definitivamente no los vuelvo a traer a los dos

Blaine: ¿Por qué mi amor?

Kurt: Porque ponen veinte mil cosas que no...

Blaine: Eso no es cierto

Kurt: Eres un papito consentidor

Blaine: Tu un papá igual

Kurt: Espero ser un buen papá

Blaine: Lo eres

Más noche recibieron la visita del abogado con las veinte mil formas que debían llenar para hacer el trámite de adopción por parte de Kurt

Jacobo: Necesito que los llenen y de ser posible mañana mismo que entre la solicitud

Kurt: Está bien abogado

Blaine: Ayer ya no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar, ¿cómo considera que salió todo?

Jacobo: Bien señor, a mi punto de vista quedó muy claro la solvencia moral del señor, por ello el juez pidió que se diera curso a este trámite

Kurt: ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de resultar apto para lo de la adopción?

Jacobo: Yo creo que todas señor, solo necesitaríamos la resolución del juez a su favor, de alguna forma siento lo hace para prever una futura intromisión por parte del señor Sebastián

Blaine: Nos dijo que podría usar de chantaje el hecho de que no puede tener más hijo y mi esposo si

Jacobo: La verdad analizando al juez, casi podría jurarle tiene una posición más a favor de ustedes

Kurt: Ojalá, ¿qué procede después de llenar esto?

Jacobo: Una trabajadora social vendrá para hacerle una entrevista a usted, también debo informarles que el juez pidió apoyo para realizar una especie de análisis psicológico al niño

Blaine: ¿Eso con qué fin?

Jacobo: Supongo que profundizar más en la información que anexamos de los estudios previos y posteriores a la llegada del señor, como el niño ha cambiado en su conducta, en la parte social, etc.

Blaine: Así que vendrá alguien

Jacobo: Si señor

Blaine: ¿Requiero estar yo?

Jacobo: De eso no tengo conocimiento, pero considero que de ser así la psicóloga buscará acordar un día y hora específica para que usted se encuentre

Blaine: Bien

Jacobo: Les recomiendo que actúen como siempre, dejen al niño expresarse libremente

Kurt: Está bien

A los tres días que el abogado les informó de la posible visita tocaron a la puerta, Kurt se disponía a irse por Agustín a la escuela

Kurt: Camelia podrías abrir por favor

Camelia: Si señor

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt estaba terminando de arreglarse arriba, sonó el teléfono

Kurt: Yo que tengo el tiempo encima

Lo tomó

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hola mi amor

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien apurado, tengo que ir por Agustín

Blaine: Te hablaba para ver si pasaba yo

Kurt: ¿Estás en la oficina?

Blaine: Pero no tengo pendientes

Kurt: Si quieres lo recojo y mejor nos vemos en un lugar para comer, también llevarlo al cine, ves que tiene días pidiendo eso

Blaine: OK, me marcas después de recogerlo

Kurt: Si, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Mientras hablaba, había bajado las escaleras, no vio a nadie

Kurt: ¿Quién tocó Camelia?

- Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

La miró extrañada, andaba como inspeccionando la casa y sobretodo las fotos que había en la sala

- Mi nombre es Celine, soy psicóloga, me mandaron para realizar unas entrevistas con Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson y el menor Agustín Anderson

Kurt: Mucho gusto, yo soy Kurt el esposo de Blaine Anderson

Celine: Mucho gusto señor

Kurt: Que pena, lo hice esperar pero estaba acabando de arreglarme

Celine: ¿Va de salida?

Kurt: Si, tengo que ir por mi hijo

Celine: ¿Cuál hijo?, según tengo anotado que el niño es solo hijo de su esposo

Kurt: Si, disculpe es la costumbre

Celine: ¿Costumbre de qué?

Kurt: Mire, no sé si le moleste, pero tengo que ir por Agustín, en el camino podemos hablar un poco y después regresamos

Celine: Está bien

Kurt: Gracias

Salieron y se subieron al auto, en el trayecto

Kurt: Ya no le contesté lo de por qué le digo mi hijo a Agustín, aunque realmente no lo es

Celine: Así es señor

Kurt: Si quiere llamarme Kurt, no soy tan grande

Celine: Bien, entonces nos hablamos de tú

Kurt: De acuerdo

Celine: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kurt: Veintitrés casi veinticuatro

Celine: Estás joven, ¿no te pesa hacerte cargo de un niño que no es tuyo?

Kurt: Todo lo contrario, yo quiero mucho a Agustín tanto que lo siento como mi hijo aunque no lo es

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: ¿Lo quiero tanto?

Celine: Si

Kurt: Cuando llegué para ser su niñero, me dio tanta ternura, estaba tan necesitado de amor, es un niño hermoso y muy cariñoso, me robó el corazón

Celine: Según tengo aquí registrado le salvaste de alguna forma la vida

Kurt: Fui donante de la médula que necesitaba por lo de su enfermedad, si a eso te refieres con salvarle la vida

Celine: Así es

Kurt: Llegamos, no sé cómo podamos manejar esto, mi niño no está enterado de nada de esto

Celine: No se preocupe, de hecho ya me habían puesto al tanto, todo se hará sin darle mayor detalle al niño, es más si quiere presentarme como una amiga de usted o algo así estaría perfecto

Kurt: De acuerdo, voy a bajar por él, ¿gusta esperarme aquí?

Celine: Lo acompaño

Kurt: Bueno

Bajaron los dos, Kurt buscó en su bolsillo la credencial, estaba algo nervioso, sentía como Celine lo analizaba en todo, era parte de su trabajo y lo entendía, pero no dejaba de resultar algo incómodo, llegaron hasta la puerta

Alicia: Buenas tardes señor

Kurt: Buenas tardes, ¿mi niño?

Alicia: Su niño está en la dirección

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Alicia: Porque al parecer hubo un problema con otro niño

Kurt: ¿Pablo?

Alicia: Si al parecer con él

Kurt: ¿Tengo que pasar a la dirección?

Alicia: Así es señor

Kurt: Bueno...

Entraron los dos

Celine: ¿Quién es Pablo?

Kurt: Es hijo de la maestra de Agustín

Celine: ¿Por qué dedujo que había tenido problemas con él?

Kurt: Entre ellos dos hay como rivalidad, no se simpatizan, cuando yo llegué la maestra cada vez que había una situación entre ellos castigaba únicamente a Agustín

Celine: Dudo que alguna vez castigara a su hijo

Kurt: Así era, pero como yo me quejé con la directora las cosas se hicieron digamos justas, aquí es adelante

Celine: Gracias

Primero entró Celine y luego Kurt, Agustín estaba sentadito con Katia al lado, corrió al verlo entrar llorando

Kurt: Mi niño ¿qué tienes?

Agustín: Yo no fui

Katia: Si no fue él

Kurt lo cargó y le dio un beso

Kurt: A ver mi niño, dime ¿qué pasó?

Agustín: Pablo dijo que le pinté su cuaderno

Kurt: ¿Lo hiciste?

Agustín: No papá

Kurt: Dime la verdad chiquito

Katia: No lo hizo él

Kurt: ¿Quién lo hizo Katia?

Katia: Yo

Agustín: Pero me acuso a mi

Kurt: ¿Pablo te acuso a ti?

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Vamos a hablar con la directora, Katia, ¿le dijiste a la maestra que tú habías sido?

Katia: Si, no me creyó

La puerta se abrió

- Hola Kurt

Kurt: Hola Brittany, ¿cómo estás?

Brittany: Bien aquí con la novedad que nuestros hijos andan en la dirección

Kurt: Si verdad

Brittany: ¿Qué pasó hija?

Katia: Le pinté el cuaderno a Pablo

Brittany: ¿Te hizo algo?

Katia: A mí no, pero a Agustín si

Brittany: A ver, ¿cómo estuvo eso?

Agustín: Pablo me pegó papá

Kurt: ¿Por qué chiquito?

Agustín: Porque yo tengo mi familia completa

Kurt: ¿Y por eso te pegó?

Agustín: Si

En eso salió la directora

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Isabel: Buenas tardes, ¿cómo está el recién casado?

Kurt: Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Isabel: Ahí, con novedades verdad

Kurt: No entendemos lo que pasó

Isabel: Pasen los dos con sus respectivos hijos para tratar este asunto

Kurt: Si Isabel

Kurt recordó que iba con Celine

Kurt: ¿Hay algún problema que entre ella con nosotros?

Isabel: No, claro que no

Kurt: Es una amiga mía

Agustín la volteó a ver, se acercó

Agustín: Hola

Celine: Hola

Agustín: ¿Eres amiga de mi papá?

Celine: Si soy amiga de tu papá

Agustín: Ahh, dile que ya me dé un hermanito

Celine: Claro que se lo diré

Celine no se pudo aguantar la risa con lo que le dijo el niño, entraron a la oficina, se sentaron

Celine: ¿Siempre agarras a tu papá de silla?

Agustín: Es que así lo abrazo

Kurt: Ayy chiquito

Isabel: Bien, el asunto es este, Agustín hizo un dibujo de su familia

Agustín: Me quedó muy bonito

Kurt: Si mi niño

Agustín: Si papá

Isabel: Aquí está Kurt para que lo veas

Kurt: Gracias, que lindo te quedó

Isabel: ¿Nos podrías decir lo que le dijiste a Pablo?

Agustín: Umm

Isabel: Dinos ¿qué hay en tu dibujo?

Celine se acercó para ver el dibujo que había hecho el niño, además de tomar digamos nota de lo que decía y cada cosa que hacia

Agustín: Aquí estás tú papá

Le dio un beso a Kurt y lo abrazo muy fuerte

Celine: Que lindo dibujaste a tu papá

Agustín: Es que es muy bonito, este es mi papito, ahí está

Como no le marcó, Blaine salió de la oficina y fue al kínder, entre que estaba el niño en la dirección y tenía a Celine ahí para hacer lo del análisis se le olvidó

Blaine: Buenas tardes, perdón ni toqué

Isabel: Adelante, aquí tengo retenida a tu familia

Blaine: Si es lo que veo, buenas tardes Brittany

Brittany: Buenas tardes

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó hijo?

Agustín: No hice nada

Kurt: La directora nos está explicando mi amor

Blaine: Entonces sigan, yo aquí escucho

Blaine reparó en la presencia de Celine, pero no le dio importancia, acercó una silla y se puso al lado de Kurt

Isabel: Entonces aquí está tu papito, ¿quién más está?

Agustín: Yo

Isabel: ¿Y el chiquito?

Agustín: Mi hermanito

Isabel: Aquí tiene algo en sus manos tu papá

Agustín: Es mi hermanita

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, ya les había subido la cuota a dos hermanitos

Blaine: ¿Hijo no querías uno nada más el domingo?

Agustín: Pero ya quiero dos

Isabel: Si se siguen tardando les pedirá más

Blaine: No nos ayudes Isabel

Katia: Yo también quiero un hermanito

Brittany: Si hija

Kurt: Brittany, ya también quieren hermanito

Brittany: Igual y pronto, ¿qué tiene que ver el dibujo con el problema?

Isabel: Ahh si claro, Katia también hizo su dibujo

Katia: Con mi mamá, mi mamita y un hermanito

Isabel: Así es, ¿nos quieren esperar ustedes dos allá afuera?

Katia: Si

Agustín: Si

Kurt: No se vayan a salir

Agustín: No papá

Isabel: Blaine, ¿les echas un ojito?

Blaine: Si, luego me dices, de todos modos nunca hablo

Kurt: Mi amor...

Blaine: Es la verdad, tú arreglas todo...

Kurt: Anda ve con los niños

Blaine: Vengan

Salieron los tres, Celine hacia anotaciones de todo lo que oía

Kurt: ¿Cuál fue el problema?

Isabel: La maestra es divorciada, parece que las cosas no terminaron bien con su esposo, tiempo atrás Pablo le decía que él si tenía a sus papás, no como Agustín

Kurt: El niño se puso mal

Isabel: De que ahora Agustín tuviera una familia completa y él no, Valentina no supo cómo manejarlo, se le fue a golpes Pablo a Agustín, pero como tú le dijiste que no respondiera a sus agresiones

Kurt: ¿No le pegó?

Isabel: Sabes que te obedece en todo, te adora ese pequeño, nos libraste de un dolor de cabeza desde que llegaste

Kurt: Isabel exageras

Isabel: Es la verdad, el pobre de Blaine no sabía ya como digamos controlar la rebeldía de ese pequeño, en si era una necesidad muy grande de afecto, el cual tú llenaste

Brittany: Eso me consta, Katia siempre habla lo feliz que está su amiguito porque tiene a su papá

Kurt: Me van a hacer sonrojar

Como Celine ni hablaba, se le olvidó que estaba ahí

Isabel: Les decía, para quitárselo de encima, Katia ralló su cuaderno, Valentina, le gritó a los dos niños y los castigó a ambos, una auxiliar presenció todo, vino hace rato a decírmelo, por ello retuve a los niños, desde mañana tendrán otra maestra, no me agrada hacer ese tipo de cambios, pero dado lo sucedido es lo mejor

Kurt: ¿La despediste?

Isabel: La pasé a otro grupo, resulta difícil para ella nivelar esos asuntos, la maestra con quien intercambiará grupo accedió hacerlo, así que el lunes hay junta para presentarla

Brittany: Bien

Isabel: Es todo, quería aclarar con ustedes lo sucedido

Brittany: ¿Va a estar castigada Katia?

Isabel: Con lo de dejarla sin recreo el día de hoy es suficiente, de todos modos realmente lo hizo para evitar que Pablo le pegara a Agustín, sino su papá se nos pone verde

Kurt: Isabel

Isabel: Oye la otra vez estabas bien enojado porque le puso el ojo morado, Dios nos libre de que le pase algo a ese pequeño ahora que ya eres su papá digamos más oficialmente

Kurt: Que cosas dices

Isabel: No les quito más su tiempo

Se despidieron y salieron, Blaine andaba en el patio con los dos niños subiéndolos en los juegos

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó mi amor?

Kurt: Ya nos explicó Isabel, te digo más tarde en la casa

Blaine: Bueno, ¿vamos a ir a comer y al cine?

Kurt: Lo que pasa mi amor, es que tenemos visita

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Ella es Celine

Brittany: Yo me retiro

Blaine: Si Brittany, que estés bien, me saludas a Santana

Brittany: Claro Blaine, oye por cierto el domingo quiere estrenar su parrilla que compró, los esperamos en la casa

Blaine: Iremos encantados

Brittany: Bueno

Aprovechando que Agustín se quedó en los juegos, aunque ya se habían llevado a Katia

Kurt: Mi amor, ella es la trabajadora social de la que nos habló el abogado

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Celine: Mucho gusto señor

Blaine: Uyy, yo ya alboroté a Agustín, ¿tenemos que ir a la casa?

Kurt: Yo creo que si mi amor, nos tiene que entrevistar o algo así

Blaine: Si, pero...

Celine: No se preocupen, una de las evaluaciones que debo hacer es como se desenvuelven digamos ustedes como familia, así que de todos modos un día me les iba digamos a pegar como sombra

Blaine: Entonces puede ser hoy, ahí viene nuestro hijo

Kurt: La presenté como una amiga mía

Blaine: De acuerdo mi amor

El niño corrió y abrazó a Kurt

Agustín: ¿Me van a llevar al cine?

Kurt: Si mi niño

Agustín: ¿Y mi hermanito?

Kurt: Quizás tarda un poquito mi niño

Agustín: Ayy, ya lo quiero

Kurt: Chiquito ven

Blaine: Cuidado mi amor, ya este niño pesa

Agustín: No es cierto, papá te quiero mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Celine vio con la ternura que se abrazaron, lo cargó y el niño le dio un gran beso, Blaine lo ayudó y lo llevó cargando hasta el auto, sería una tarde larga, primero pasaron a cambiarlo a su casa para después iniciar la tarde del viernes, los dos se sentían nerviosos, aunque siguieron el consejo del abogado dejar fluir las cosas como siempre lo hacían

* * *

Ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva... solo 5 capítulos más!


	27. Cap 27

**— 27 —**

Llegaron al restaurante donde iban a comer, el niño iba a correr a los juegos, pero se detuvo a medio camino

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó mi niño?

Agustín: ¿Puedo ir a los juegos?

Kurt: Después de comer

Agustín: Entonces vamos a comer

Kurt: Si mi niño, pero primero vamos a que te laves las manos

Blaine: Yo lo llevo

Agustín: No, mi papá

Blaine: Bueno que te lleve tu papá

Kurt: Ahora regresamos

Blaine se rió, él y Celine se sentaron

Celine: Veo que le obedece

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Celine: Si, obedece mucho el niño a su esposo

Blaine: De hecho como le digo me lo corrigió

Celine: Algo de eso oí en la dirección

Blaine: Mi hijo andaba muy rebelde

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque yo comencé a salir, tener novios y eso no le agradó

Celine: Pero, ¿y con su esposo?

Blaine: Él hizo de cupido

Celine: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, él se encariñó mucho con mi esposo, mucho antes de que yo siquiera me fijara en él, muchísimo antes de que nos enamoráramos

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No sé, bueno Kurt llegó y le tuvo mucha paciencia en varios aspectos, también confianza, lo defendió de las injusticias que vivía

Celine: Los castigos injustos

Blaine: Si, todas sus niñeras solo se dedicaban a hacer su trabajo, pero Kurt se inmiscuyó mucho con mi hijo, le tomó cariño muy rápido, aunque al inicio siento que lo hizo por espantar al que en ese entonces era mi novio y no quería en absoluto

Celine: Así que cupido

Blaine: Si, buscó que me enamorara de su papá y lo logró

Celine: ¿Usted le dijo que lo llamara papá?

Blaine: No, de hecho desde antes de iniciar nuestro noviazgo lo comenzó a hacer, justo cuando lo operaron fue que lo comenzó a ver como papá

Celine: Por lo de la médula

Blaine: Si, tenía un pedacito de Kurt en él, se lo ganó y luego a mí me conquistó

Celine: Veo que está muy enamorado

Blaine: Mucho, por años soñé con una familia así y ahora que la tengo no quiero perderla

Celine: Ahí regresan

Blaine: Si, ¿mi esposo le dijo que Agustín no está enterado de nada?

Celine: Me lo mencionó, por ello me presentó como amiga suya

Los dos regresaron, estuvieron comiendo tranquilos, el niño hablaba de cómo le había ido en su escuela

Agustín: Se puso celoso porque yo tengo mi familia completa

Celine: ¿Eso te hace feliz?

Agustín: Mucho, antes solo tenía a mi papito

Celine: ¿Y ahora?

Agustín: Tengo a mi papá y dos abuelitos más

Celine: ¿Dos abuelitos más?

Agustín: Si, los papás de mi papá

Celine: Ya entiendo, así que estás feliz de que tu papás se hayan casado

Agustín: Mucho, yo quiero a mi papá conmigo

Celine: ¿Kurt es tu papá?

Agustín: Si, es muy bonito, mi papito lo quiere mucho ¿verdad?

Blaine: Si hijo, yo amo a tu papá

Agustín: Y me van a dar tres hermanitos

Blaine: Hijo, ¿no eran dos?

Agustín: Bueno

Celine: ¿Ya quieres hermanitos?

Agustín: Si, para jugar con ellos

Terminaron la comida y Kurt lo llevó a los juegos

Celine: Señor aprovechando que se fueron, según tengo entendido el niño cree que su padre biológico murió

Blaine: Si así es, supongo que le habrán dicho porque me vi en la necesidad de hacer eso

Celine: No, ¿cuál fue la razón?

Blaine: Mi hijo comenzó a darse cuenta que le hacía falta algo en su familia

Celine: Su otro papá

Blaine: Si, mi tía lo cuidaba, pero cuando entró al kínder las cosas cambiaron

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque hacen actividades donde participan los papás, mi tía fue en representación, pero hacen carreras y cosas así que ya mi tía a sus años no está para esos trotes

Celine: ¿Este año cómo se dieron las cosas?

Blaine: Muy diferentes, mi hijo andaba feliz porque su papá andaba corriendo con él, jugando, así como ahora

Celine: Kurt si dio el ancho

Blaine: Aunque yo pensaba que no...

Celine: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Sabe que llegó para cuidar a Agustín como su niñero?

Celine: Si, estoy informada de ello

Blaine: Yo no le veía pinta de poder controlar a mi hijo

Celine: Pero lo hizo

Blaine: No exactamente

Celine: ¿Puede explicarme eso?

Blaine: Si, no lo controló, le dio cariño y con eso se ganó a mi hijo, lo respeta y obedece en todo, además de que lo quiere muchísimo

Celine: También se ganó al papito

Blaine: Poco después nos ganamos ambos

Celine: Mañana necesito hablar a solas con el niño

Blaine: Desde luego, ¿en la casa o en otro lugar?

Celine: En su casa de preferencia en su cuarto

Blaine: Claro, ¿no tenemos que estar mi esposo o yo?

Celine: Preferiría que no, quizás podía quedarse con la muchacha que me abrió

Blaine: Se llama Camelia, nos ayuda en la casa

Celine: ¿Quién más vive en su casa?

Blaine: De vivir nada más mi esposo, mi hijo y yo, Camelia y Caridad nos ayudan en el día, pero no están de planta

Celine: Ya entiendo, ¿podrían estar mañana ambas y el niño únicamente?

Blaine: Desde luego

Después de eso fueron al cine, Blaine y Agustín se fueron a formar para comprar los boletos, Kurt se quedó hablando con Celine

Celine: Tengo entendido que estudiabas tu maestría

Kurt: Así es

Celine: ¿Cómo lo haces para atender al niño y tu escuela?

Kurt: También trabajé unos meses

Celine: Eso no lo sabía

Kurt: Si, cuando inicié mi relación con mi esposo, le dije que no podía seguir cobrando lo del cheque que me daba por cuidar a Agustín

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque había dejado de ser un trabajo desde muchos meses atrás, además éramos novios, no me pareció correcto, al principio me apoyó en lo que encontraba trabajo, aunque él no quería

Celine: ¿Que trabajaras?

Kurt: Si, porque decía que con tantas cosas iba a salir corriendo

Celine: No corriste

Kurt: Para nada, me supe arreglar mis horarios, las clases son solo algunos días en la noche y él se hacía cargo de quedarse con Agustín esos días

Celine: ¿Cómo lo hiciste con tu trabajo?, contrataron a una niñera me imagino

Kurt: No para nada, el trabajo lo hacía en casa, trabajaba por proyecto y solo ciertos días que normalmente era a la hora que mi niño estaba en el kínder llevaba los avances

Celine: Así que no lo descuidaste

Kurt: No, primero estaba él ante todo, al igual que ahora

Celine: Por eso dejaste tu escuela, ¿permanentemente o temporalmente?

Kurt: No sé, cuando yo me vine para acá mi prioridad era mi carrera

Celine: ¿Ahora cuál es tu prioridad?

Kurt: Mi hijo y mi esposo, la familia que tenemos

Celine: Por eso la dejaste

Kurt: Quería estar disponible para todo lo que necesitara mi esposo en este proceso

Celine: ¿No te pesa?

Kurt: Para nada, todo lo hago por amor a esos dos hombres que vienen ahí

Celine sonrió, entraron al cine, después de ahí se despidió de ellos, todavía anduvieron dando una vuelta por el lugar, ni se percataron que ella no se había ido, los seguía en lo que hacían, regresaron con el niño durmiendo a su casa

Kurt: ¿Cómo habrán salido las cosas?

Blaine: No sé mi amor, mañana va a hablar con Agustín a solas

Kurt: ¿En la casa?

Blaine: Si aquí, me pidió que no estuviéramos presentes, que solo lo dejáramos con Caridad y Camelia, parece que también quiere hablar con ellas

Kurt: Pues hay que hacerlo

Blaine: ¿Qué le decimos a nuestro hijo?

Kurt: Podemos decirle que tienes un desayuno o algo así, en el cual no lo podemos llevar

Blaine: Si esa es buena idea

Kurt: Hay que descansar

Blaine: Buena idea, te amo, gracias por estar conmigo

Kurt: Y yo también te amo, no me lo debes de agradecer

Subieron a su cuarto, se cambiaron y se acostaron

Blaine: A todo esto, ¿por qué estaba Agustín en la dirección?

Kurt: Porque Pablo se puso mal de que nuestro hijo ya tuviera su familia completa

Blaine: ¿Se pelearon?

Kurt: Si, pero mi niño no le respondió

Blaine: Porque su papá se lo dijo

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Lo regeneraste

Kurt: No exageres, solo lo quiero mucho y él se porta bien

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si le damos el hermanito que quiere

Kurt: ¿No habíamos quedado en esperar?

Blaine: Nada más decía...

Kurt: Mi amor

Al otro día hicieron todo como les indicó Celine

Celine: Buenos días

Camelia: Buenos días, adelante

Celine: ¿Dónde está el niño?

Camelia: Jugando en su cuarto, anda triste porque lo dejaron sus papás

Celine: ¿Le explicaron quién soy?

Camelia: Una amiga del señor Kurt

Celine: Bien, ¿puede llevarme a ver al niño?

Camelia: Si pase

Subieron con el niño el cual jugaba con cara triste

Celine: Hola

Agustín: Hola

Celine: ¿Cómo estás?

Agustín: Triste

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Agustín: Mis papás se fueron

Celine: Y te dejaron

Agustín: Si, pero prometieron llevarme en la tarde al parque

Celine: ¿Puedo jugar contigo en lo que regresan?

Agustín: Si quieres...

Celine: ¿A qué juegas?

Agustín: A los cochecitos

Celine: Que bonita pista

Agustín: La armé con mis papás

Celine: ¿Con los dos?

Agustín: Si, esa la arme solo con mi papá

Celine: ¿Qué más has hecho con tu papá?

Agustín: Muchas cosas, ese dibujo de allá

Celine: ¿Qué más?

Agustín: Ganamos ese trofeo

Celine: ¿Cuándo lo ganaron?

Agustín: El diez de mayo, le regalé algo ese día

Celine: ¿Qué?

Agustín: Ven

La jaló y la llevó al cuarto de sus papás

Celine: ¿De quién es este cuarto?

Agustín: De mis papás

Celine: ¿De los dos?

Agustín: Si, el de mi papá antes era aquel

Celine: Ahh, ¿por qué aquel?

Agustín: No sé, pero allá estaba antes de ser novio de mi papito

Celine: ¿Y cuándo se hizo novio de tu papito?

Agustín: También

Celine: ¿Desde cuándo este es cuarto de tus dos papás?

Agustín: Poquito

Celine: ¿Desde que se casaron?

Agustín: Aja, esa flor de allá yo se la regalé a mi papá

Celine: ¿Qué más le regalaste?

Agustín: Ahh esto

La regresó a su cuarto y señaló el cuadro donde estaba la foto de Kurt

Celine: Una foto suya

Agustín: No, ahí estaba mi papá que está en el cielo

Celine: ¿Tienes un papá en el cielo?

Agustín: Si, pero ahora ya tengo otro en la tierra que me quiere y quiero mucho

Celine: ¿Al del cielo lo quieres?

Agustín: Mi papito me dijo que lo tengo que querer

Celine: Tu papito te dijo, ¿y tú lo quieres?

Agustín: Pues si, mi papito me dijo

Celine: ¿Y por qué está ahí tu papá de la tierra y ya no el del cielo?

Agustín: Umm, pues yo lo quiero a mi papá ahí

Celine: Oye allá bajo hay fotos de ustedes tres

Agustín: Si de mi familia

Celine: Me quieres platicar de esas fotos

Agustín: Si

Bajaron

Celine: ¿Dónde es esto?

Agustín: En un campamento, ganó mi familia

Celine: ¿Ya eran novios tus papás?

Agustín: Umm no, yo me resbalé para que se besaran

Celine: ¿Te resbalaste?

Agustín: Si, yo quería que fuera su novio

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Agustín: Así sería mi papá y esposo de mi papito

Celine: Como ahora, ¿eso te hace feliz?

Agustín: Mucho, me van a dar un hermanito

Celine: ¿Y esta foto?

Agustín: Umm, año nuevo creo

Celine: ¿Ya eran novios?

Agustín: Si, mi papá se enfermó

Celine: Y se hicieron novios

Agustín: Es que se quedó en Navidad y yo tuve el regalo que pedí

Celine: ¿Qué pediste?

Agustín: Mi otro papá para tener mi familia completa

Celine: ¿Y esta?

Agustín: Mi cumpleaños, ahí me regalaron a caqui

Celine: ¿Quién es caqui?

Agustín: Mi perrito

Estuvo hablando largo rato con el niño, le platicó todo lo que había hecho desde la llegada de su papá y lo feliz que era, también las cosas que hacía antes de la llegada de Kurt, habló un poco con Camelia y luego con Caridad

Celine: ¿El niño era muy travieso?

Camelia: Mucho, yo lo ayudaba

Celine: ¿Por qué?

Camelia: Porque los novios del señor no lo querrían como lo hace el señor Kurt

Celine: Veo que se ganó el cariño de todos en esta casa

Camelia: Si, ellos al principio no se caían bien, pero ahora se aman

Celine: ¿Realmente no se soportaban?

Camelia: No para nada, poco a poco se fueron llevando mejor porque Agustín le tomó un cariño muy grande al señor Kurt

Celine: ¿Qué desató eso?

Camelia: Al niño se le metió que lo quería como su papá, quizás porque jugaba con él, lo ayudaba, cuidaba, le dio el cariño que tanto anhelaba, se puso a ser cupido

Celine: ¿Cómo?

Camelia: Un día les pidió que durmieran en la misma cama, él en medio claro, fue poquito después de descubrir su enfermedad, ninguno se negó

Celine: ¿Por qué se ríe?

Camelia: Porque se les escapó a los señores, yo lo encontré saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja

Celine: ¿Cuál era el motivo de la sonrisa?

Camelia: Había logrado que sus papás durmieran juntos

Celine: ¿Ya eran novios?

Camelia: No, pero él me dijo que quería que fuera el señor su papá

Celine: Y lo logró

Camelia: Se salió con la suya

Celine: ¿Quién es Caridad?

Camelia: La cocinera, ¿por qué?

Celine: ¿Podría hablar con ella?

Camelia: Si, venga, camina por ahí y llega con ella, yo voy a ver al niño

Celine: Gracias

Entró, habló con Caridad, esta le contó muchas cosas, entre ellas como Kurt se partió en mil para ayudarla cuando tuvo que ausentarse por la enfermedad de su hija, repitió el hecho de que no se caían bien y ella le había dicho que se diera oportunidad de conocer al señor

Celine: Y cambió de opinión

Caridad: Desde luego, el señor es muy bueno, siempre ha cuidado de su hijo y ahora tiene al señor para ayudarlo, él quiere mucho a ambos

Celine: Cambió de cuando llegó hasta ahora

Caridad: Mucho, cocina los fines de semana, algunas veces entre semana viene aquí conmigo, sobretodo ahora que no entró a clases, para aprender a cocinar

Celine: Así que pone todo de su parte para cuidar al niño y su esposo

Caridad: Mucho más, los señores tuvieron como problemas y terminaron

Celine: ¿Cómo?

Le platicó todo lo vivido esa semana, como Kurt se había aguantado su dolor por no dañar al niño y finalmente como habían arreglado las cosas, aparte de hablar con Agustín le hizo hacer varias pruebas, que el niño tomó como juegos, para eso de las cuatro por fin terminó y se fue, en cuanto salió Camelia le habló a Blaine para avisarle

Agustín: Ya regresaron

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: ¿Me llevan al parque?

Kurt: Si

Se fueron los tres con la bicicleta, Celine se había quedado ahí cerca para ver la ida al parque, tomó varias fotos e hizo algunas anotaciones más, habló con Kurt al siguiente día únicamente y le hizo unas pruebas psicológicas

Celine: ¿Piensan tener hijos?

Kurt: Si, nada más que termine el juicio

Celine: ¿Vas a cambiar con el niño?

Kurt: No, él despertó mi sentimiento de padre, yo lo quiero y no cambiará el hecho que tenga un hijo

Celine: ¿Si tuvieras que dejar tu maestría para siempre lo harías?

Kurt: Si

Celine: ¿Te pesaría?

Kurt: No, he aprendido que hay cosas más importantes, como mi hijo y mi esposo, nuestra familia

Celine: ¿La familia la componen los tres?

Kurt: Si somos una familia de corazón los tres

Celine: ¿Por qué de corazón?

Kurt: Porque no hay ningún papel que me una con Agustín, solo el cariño que le tengo y me hace querer protegerlo y quererlo

Celine: Bien es todo, ya nada más yo le pasaré mi informe al juez

Kurt: Está bien

Celine: Sino mal recuerdo, hoy quedaron de ir con sus amigos

Kurt: Si, a casa de Brittany y Santana, son las mamás de la amiguita de Agustín

Celine: ¿Sería muy incómodo que los acompañara?

Kurt: No, ¿le gustaría charlar un poco con ellas?

Celine: Si claro

Se fue con ellos habló con Brittany un poco, pero más con Katia y Agustín, anduvo jugando con ellos, la niña le contó como su amiguito había ideado todo lo de hacer que su papito se casara con su papá, lo mucho que lo quería, como había sentido que le querían cambiar papá y él se puso mal, la inocencia y la sinceridad de ambos niños le dejaron clarísimo el amor y unión en esa familia. Realizó su reporte y el día miércoles fue a ver al juez para entregárselo, ni siquiera había comenzado a leerlo cuando le soltó

Celine: No puede permitir que ese hombre se salga con la suya

Juez: ¿Cuál hombre?

Celine: El padre biológico del niño

Juez: ¿Por qué Celine?

Celine: Porque en esa casa hay una familia que no merece ser destruida

Juez: Jamás te había oído hablar así

Celine: Es que si viera el amor, la ternura con que el niño habla de su papá, la forma en que él cuida y quiere al niño, el papito se desvive por los dos, no sé cómo decirlo en palabras, tendría que verlo para entenderlo

Juez: Veo que en todas las pruebas salió bien el señor

Celine: Si, el niño también, mucho mejor de lo que se podría esperar dado que él no es su padre biológico, pero el niño digamos que lo quiere al señor Sebastián porque su papito se lo dijo

Juez: Quiere decir que no le nace

Celine: No, tanto que tiene una foto del señor Kurt en el lugar donde su papito le puso una del señor Sebastián cuando comenzó a preguntar por su otro padre

Juez: ¿Por qué el cambio?

Celine: Porque el niño lo quiere tener al señor Kurt ahí

Juez: Tal cual Celine

Celine: Así me lo dijo, quiere además dos hermanitos, bueno les sube la cuota cada día

Juez: Voy a revisar a conciencia esto

Celine: Hágalo, si me pide mi opinión sería un grave error arrebatarlo de su familia, la que él completo ehh, porque corrió a todos los novios de su papito, y con el señor Kurt hasta hizo de cupido

Juez: Así que buscó el papá que le gustara

Celine: Si, el hombre que le gustara para papá y esposo de su papito

El juez se quedó viendo todo el expediente, fijó la siguiente audiencia en la cual interrogarían a Blaine, Sebastián negaba que él hubiera dicho lo de decirle al niño que había muerto y no quisiera saber nada de su hijo, solo que no contaba con todas las pruebas que habían recopilado en ese entonces por la oportuna intervención de Nick

Los días previos a la segunda audiencia fueron algo difíciles, la presión la sentía muy fuerte Blaine, tenía miedo que las pruebas no fueran suficientes para demostrar que fue el mismo Sebastián quien pidió decirle a su hijo que estaba muerto. Kurt lo veía muy mal y habló con Nick

Kurt: Estoy preocupado

Nick: Tú tranquilo

Kurt: Es que lo siento muy inseguro y eso presiento que no es bueno

Nick: Tiene mucho miedo de perder a su hijo

Kurt: Y yo también tengo pavor, pero siento que debemos conservar el pensamiento positivo

Nick: Si, en el fondo que haya dicho que Sebastián estaba muerto no afecta mucho, yo siento

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Él estaba en todo su derecho de manejar las cosas de tal forma que no lastimaran a su hijo

Kurt: Agustín está muy chiquito para comprender que su papá no lo quiso

Nick: Exacto, ese será un punto a su favor, además de eso están los expedientes hechos por la psicóloga de la escuela, la forma en que Blaine se preocupó de encontrar la opción más viable para decirle al niño lo de su papá

Kurt: El pobre anda todo presionado

Nick: Yo ya le dije que solo se dedique al juicio, pero no quiere

Kurt: Siento que se presionaría más, al menos con el trabajo no piensa todo el tiempo en eso

Nick: ¿Cómo van ustedes?

Kurt: Bien, de pronto la tensión del juicio nos ha hecho tener ligeros roces, pero los hemos sabido arreglar

Nick: Eso es normal, cuando le trataron de quitar a su hijo la primera vez, andaba como puerco espín

Kurt: Y no es para menos, yo lo comprendo perfectamente, Agustín es lo más importante para nosotros, ambos queremos con todo el corazón a nuestro hijo

Nick: Yo sé que está de más preguntártelo, lo has demostrado con hechos y también lo has dicho

Kurt: No te entendí

Nick: ¿Realmente quieres a mi ahijado como un hijo?

Kurt: Si, ese pequeñito vino a darle a mi vida muchas cosas, gracias a él comprendí que existe algo más importante que una carrera, además por salvarle la vida vencí ese terrible miedo a las operaciones

Nick: Eso es cierto

Blaine andaba jugando con su hijo en el patio, los dos entraron bien sudados

Kurt: Huelen a chivito los dos

Blaine: Pero así nos quieres

Kurt: Claro que si mi amor

Agustín: Papá, quiero bañarme

Kurt: Pues vamos mi niño, hay que tomarte la palabra antes de que te de sueño y no quieras

Agustín: ¿Luego puedo ver televisión?

Kurt: Si chiquito, un ratito nada más porque después no quieres levantarte para ir a la escuela

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Ahora nos vemos

Nick: Si

Agustín: Padrino

Nick: ¿Qué pasó?

Agustín: ¿Cuándo tendrás hijos?

Nick: Quizás pronto. Yo ya quiero niños

Los tres se rieron, Kurt y Agustín subieron para que lo bañara, mientras tanto

Nick: Ayer tú y Kurt tuvieron un roce

Blaine: ¿Te lo platicó?

Nick: No, solo me hizo el comentario

Blaine: Si, no fue nada grande, pero si discutimos

Nick: ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

Blaine: Estoy muy angustiado por lo de la audiencia, Kurt me dijo que no ganaba nada con eso

Nick: ¿Qué le contestaste?

Blaine: Que como no era su hijo al que trataban de quitarle, él no estaba tan mal como yo

Nick: Te pasaste, Kurt quiere mucho a Agustín

Blaine: Lo sé, me atrabanqué con decirle eso, pobrecito se puso a llorar

Nick: Amigo, tú y Kurt deben estar más unidos que nunca

Blaine: Si estoy conciente de ello, pero todo esto me tiene mal

Nick: No pienses en que vas a perder, como te lo dije con sus padres, tú tienes las de ganar, quien ha velado, cuidado, mantenido y querido al niño por cinco años

Blaine: Yo

Nick: Exacto, además tiene un año con su papá al cual adora

Blaine: Y al cual yo amo con todo mi corazón

Nick: Ánimo, debes tener la cabeza fría y pensar positivamente

Blaine: Si estás en lo cierto

Una vez que se fue Nick, además de dormir al niño

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Si dime

Blaine: ¿Me perdonas por lo que te dije ayer?

Kurt: No tengo nada que perdonarte, estabas muy exaltado, eso fue todo

Blaine: Tengo pavor de perder a mi hijo

Kurt: Eso no pasará

Blaine: ¿Y si pasa?

Kurt: Blaine, ¿realmente piensas que Agustín se acoplaría a vivir con dos extraños?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Lleguemos al extremo de que gana Sebastián el juicio, nuestro niño no estaría bien lejos de nosotros, tú eres todo para él

Blaine: Y a ti te quiere mucho

Kurt: Ves, aunque le dieran la patria potestad, Agustín así como es muy pequeño, no aguantaría estar lejos de su familia y según sé les hacen un monitoreo a los niños, si ven que le afecta eso, lo regresarían con nosotros, pero bueno eso en caso extremo de que el juez no vea la hermosa familia que hay en este hogar

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, no pierdas la fe, debes estar tranquilo, tú sabes que fue él quien te pidió decirle a nuestro hijo que estaba muerto, debes estar tranquilo, dirás las cosas como pasaron y aunque el abogado diga misa, tú estás conciente que fue él quien lo pidió así

Blaine: Si tienes razón, ¿qué haría sin ti?

Kurt: Darte un tiro probablemente

Blaine: Yo creo que si

Kurt: Ayy mi amor

Poco a poco logró que tomara las cosas con más calma, por fin llegó el día de la audiencia, casi no había podido dormir, lo cual se reflejó en su cara, estaba bañándose y Kurt lo abrazó

Kurt: Todo va a salir bien

Blaine: Eso espero

Kurt: Verás que si amor

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿No crees que podríamos encargarle a su hermanito a Agustín?

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Era sugerencia

Kurt: Quedamos que hasta terminar el juicio mi amor

Blaine: Más bien será tu maestría

Kurt: No necesariamente, además jovencito, de repente usted

Blaine: Ouch, ni me digas

Kurt: Mira si Dios nos manda la bendición de otro hijo antes de lo que planeamos, lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos

Blaine: Discúlpame de nuevo por lo que te dije el otro día

Kurt: Olvídalo, hoy debes estar tranquilo y como a mí me dijeron, tratarán de sacarte de quicio, decirte mil cosas, pero tú conoces la verdad y cómo sucedieron los hechos

Blaine: Si mi amor

Kurt: Bueno pues hay que apurarnos, tenemos que llevar a nuestro hijo a la escuela y después irnos al juzgado

Blaine: Será larga la sesión

Kurt: No te preocupes por eso, tu tía irá por Agustín

Blaine: Van a testificar muchas personas

Kurt: Tres mi amor

Blaine: Igual y ellos llevan a los padres de Sebastián

Kurt: Posiblemente, pero el abogado ya está preparado por si van, además según me platicó en el juicio anterior logró que dijeran la realidad y por eso no pudieron quitarte a Agustín

Blaine: Si me inventaron muchas cosas y al final el abogado logró que ellos mismos reconocieran que era un buen padre

Kurt: Ves, el hecho de que el abogado haya estado en el juicio anterior nos ayuda, tiene todos los antecedentes y no hay que ponerlo al día, además conoce de alguna manera la forma de ser de los padres de Sebastián

Blaine: Pues que Dios nos ayude

Kurt: Arriba ese ánimo, Agustín te ha notado mal

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: Si, nuestro hijo es muy perceptivo, siente que algo pasa

Blaine: Va a pensar que tenemos problemas

Kurt: Yo siento que si y gracias a ello nos subió cuota de hermanitos

Blaine: Ayy, ¿a cuántos?

Kurt: Tres

Blaine: ¿No quiere un equipo de basketball?

Kurt: Yo creo, vamos

Blaine: Si

Se arreglaron y despertaron al niño, un rato después lo dejaron en su escuela

Agustín: Papito

Blaine ¿Qué pasó?

Agustín: ¿Quieres a mi papá?

Poncho: Mucho

Agustín: Me van a dar mi hermanito

Blaine Si hijo, nada más que pasen unos meses

Agustín: ¿Cuántos?, ya quiero

Blaine: Yo también quiero hijo

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Ohh, ya métete, sino te dejarán afuera

Kurt: Te cuidas chiquito, tu papito y yo vamos a ir a comer fuera

Agustín: ¿Y yo?

Kurt: Te quedarás con tu abuelita

Agustín: Umm, no, quiero ir con ustedes

Kurt: En la tarde te llevamos al cine, ¿qué dices?

Agustín: No

Blaine: ¿Al parque?

Agustín: Bueno...

Kurt: Te portas bien

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Mi besito

Agustín: Un besote

Los dos se quedaron viendo como entró corriendo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, había un poco de tráfico rumbo al juzgado, Kurt lo volteó a ver, para que no se presionara más habían decidido que Kurt manejara hasta allá

Kurt: Respira

Blaine: Estoy calmado

Kurt: Debes estarlo

Blaine: Seré el último

Kurt: Si, primero van a pasar a las dos psicólogas y hasta al último a ti

Blaine: Si llevan a los papás

Kurt: Serás el último, así lo planteó el abogado y debes tomar las cosas bien, lo que oigas no te puede exaltar

Blaine: ¿Me abrazas?

Kurt: Ahora no puedo

Blaine: En el juicio

Kurt: Estaré a tu lado como siempre mi amor

Blaine: El hombre que no soñé

Kurt: Te salió fiera

Blaine: No según le habían cambiado la maestra a mi hijo

Kurt: Si, pero creo que esta es peor

Blaine: Es que a ti ni que le toquen un cabellito a nuestro hijo porque te pones fiera

Kurt: Ayy, tampoco, cuando se merece regaño bueno, pero cuando no

Blaine: Lo defiendes con uñas y dientes

Kurt: Así es, a mi familia la defiendo con todo

Blaine se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, por fin llegaron al juzgado, afuera de la sala se encontraba Sebastián, su esposo y los papás de él, el abogado arreglaba unos papeles a unos metros de esas personas no gratas para ellos, estaba acompañado de la psicóloga de la escuela, Isabel la cual le había solicitado de última hora que acudiera y la otra psicóloga,

Blaine: Buenos días

Isabel: Buenos días, supongo que se sorprenden de verme

Blaine: Si

Jacobo: Yo la localicé anoche señor, disculpe no lo llame porque fue algo que se me ocurrió de última hora

Blaine: ¿Qué se le ocurrió?

Jacobo: La señora ha visto la evolución del niño desde la llegada del su esposo, también cite a la que era su profesora, no ha de tardar

Kurt: ¿Para qué tanta gente?

Jacobo: Necesitamos de muchos testimonios y rascándole que mejor que los de ellas

Blaine: Si usted lo dice

Jacobo: Según veo lo más seguro es que usted no sea interrogado hoy

Blaine: ¿Cómo dijo?

Jacobo: Señor, lo veo muy angustiado, por ello quise dar tiempo, entre nuestros testigos y los papás del señor que serán los primeros en pasar, se irá esta sesión

Blaine: No me diga eso, yo creía salir ya

Jacobo: Pues no, será hasta yo creo la próxima sesión la cual lo más seguro la ponga el juez para finales de Octubre

Blaine: ¡Tanto!, estamos iniciando este mes

Jacobo: Pues si, pero realmente esta la dio rápido

Blaine: Ni hablar

Kurt lo abrazó, unos veinte minutos después estaban adentro, primero interrogaron a la mamá de Sebastián, seguramente el abogado de él, condujo todo para dejarla ver como alguien que no supo digamos digerir la noticia y por ello huyo, pero

Juez: ¿Desea interrogar a la testigo?

Jacobo: Si señoría

Juez: Adelante abogado

Jacobo: Gracias, señora, usted dice que su hijo no estaba bien para enfrentar una responsabilidad así

Denisse: Así es

Jacobo: ¿Qué lo hacía no estar bien?

Denisse: Fue algo que no planeó, le cayó de sorpresa

Jacobo: Tanto que más de una vez intentó abortar

Denisse: No es cierto

Jacobo: Según consta en sus declaraciones de hace cinco años, usted, su esposo y el señor Blaine tuvieron que hablar repetidas veces con él porque quería abortar al niño

Denisse: Yo no dije eso

Jacobo: ¿Me permite mostrarle a la señora sus declaraciones de hace cinco años que hizo bajo juramento, señoría?

Juez: Adelante

Jacobo: Aquí tiene una copia, me voy a permitir leer en voz alta una fracción de esa declaración "Nuestro hijo nunca deseó el embarazo, a tal grado que en una ocasión sino es por el otro padre de mi nieto lo hubiera abortado, mi hijo no quería tener a su hijo, realmente la paternidad no le llama"

La señora se puso pálida con todo lo que oía, en cinco años había olvidado todo lo dicho en ese juicio, lo cual fue mucho, su abogado les había recomendado que dijeran todo cuanto hubiera pasado durante el embarazo, no intentaban dejar como un mal padre a Blaine, simplemente que a su lado tendría una vida más familiar

Jacobo: ¿Dijo todo esto?

Denisse: Si

Jacobo: ¿Pasó o no así?

Denisse: No

Juez: Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento

Jacobo: Señora, le repito la pregunta, y como dice el señor juez se encuentra bajo juramento, ¿al señor Sebastián no le llamaba la paternidad?

Denisse: Así era, pero ahora es diferente

Jacobo: Por mi parte es todo, solo quiero que conste en acta que el señor Sebastián desde el momento que descubrió el embarazo jamás quiso al niño, para él representaba prácticamente una desgracia

Sebastián: Tenía mis planes, no quería que los arruinara

El abogado prácticamente lo sentó de un jalón, el juez se aclaró la garganta e hizo una anotación, llegó el turno del papá, no dijo mucho y con astucia el abogado de Blaine lograra que llegara al mismo punto que su esposa. Realmente fue digamos más sencillo de lo que pensó, en cuestión de unas cuantas palabras quedó claro que a Sebastián jamás le había interesado su hijo, prácticamente si el niño vivía había sido por la insistencia de Blaine y los padres de Sebastián

Morales: Señoría pido cuestionar al señor Anderson antes que mi colega

Juez: Abogado eso no será posible, dado el tiempo, solo pasarán cuatro personas que han venido como testigos por parte del señor Anderson, el cual será interrogado en la siguiente sesión, Sebastián puso cara de pocos amigos, Kurt se recargó en el hombro de Blaine y le sonrió, él acarició su cabello, del otro lado

Sebastián: ¿Qué personas son?, no me dijo nada

Morales: Tranquilo señor, sus comentarios no me ayudan en nada

Sebastián: No está haciendo bien su trabajo

Morales: Le dije que no era fácil y sus intervenciones me dificultan más las cosas así que guarde silencio

La primera que llamaron a declarar fue a Isabel, ella se sabía la historia de palmo a rabo después de todo aparte de ser directora de la escuela de Agustín, era amiga de la tía de él.


	28. Cap 28

**— 28 —**

Isabel pasó al estrado y le tomaron juramento, Sebastián presionó a su abogado para que la interrogaran primero, eso lo había pensado Jacobo, Morales tenía pleno conocimiento de quien se trataba, pero realmente no consideraba sacar nada positivo de interrogar a la señora, dada la presión de su clienta lo hizo

Morales: Usted es...

Isabel: Directora del colegio a donde asiste el niño

Morales: A parte de eso mantiene una relación de amistad con un miembro de la familia del señor Anderson

Isabel: Si, su tía y yo somos amigas, a Blaine lo considero como un sobrino

Morales: ¿Qué nos puede decir de él?

Isabel: Es un hombre ejemplar, el cual se desvive por cuidar de su hijo

Morales: Tanto que prefirió decirle que su padre había muerto

Isabel: ¿Cómo manejaría usted eso?

Morales: ¿Perdón?

Isabel: A parte de ser pedagoga, he tomado varios cursos en cuanto a cuestiones psicológicas

Morales: ¿Pero mentirle al niño sobre su padre era la opción más viable?

Isabel: Quizás no

Morales: Acepta que

Isabel: No he terminado de hablar

Juez: Abogado deje que la señora termine su comentario

Morales: Lo siento señoría

Juez: Prosiga señora

Isabel: Si, como le decía puede que no sea la opción más viable, pero con un niño de cuatro años el cual por la integración a la sociedad se percató que le faltaba algo, ¿cómo digerirle la información de que su padre no quería saber de él?

Morales solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad él veía muy pocas esperanzas al caso, su cliente le había dado un lado de la moneda y aunque le pidió que se sincerara con todo, al leer las pruebas aportadas por el otro abogado y todos los argumentos, sentía que le ocultó cosas, en fin estaba ahí y buscaría llevar su trabajo a buen fin

Morales: La forma más factible fue...

Isabel: Seguir lo que el señor le dijo

Morales: Mi cliente jamás sugirió algo así

Isabel: Según tengo entendido fue de esa forma, de hecho cuando el niño comenzó a tener dificultades porque en los eventos solo iba su papito y los niños comenzaron a hacerle comentarios, ocasionando algunas peleas, Blaine se dio a la tarea de encontrar a su padre, fueron meses de mucha búsqueda porque la familia de él no deseaba darle informes del paradero del señor, al hacerlo él no estaba interesado en su hijo, tenía una relación supongo que con el hombre quien es ahora su esposo y no quería dañar su relación con él al descubrirle que tenía un hijo

Morales: ¿Usted piensa que fue la mejor opción?

Isabel: Le repito, nadie puede decir eso, solo fue lo que Blaine y con asesoría de varias personas se consideró la que dañaría menos al niño

Morales: No tengo más preguntas

Morales se fue a sentar, realmente de seguir hablando con Isabel haría el trabajo de Jacobo, así que mejor dejar hacerlo a quien correspondía, a Sebastián no le pareció esta acción

Sebastián: Siga cuestionándola

Morales: Para hacer el trabajo del otro abogado

Sebastián: ¿Qué dijo?

Morales: Lo que oyó señor, terminando esta audiencia debemos hablar, yo no puedo continuar trabajando así

Sebastián se puso pálido

Jacobo se dispuso a interrogar a Isabel

Jacobo: ¿El niño ha estado en su escuela por cuánto tiempo?

Isabel: Entró de tres años

Jacobo: Eso quiere decir que dos

Isabel: Si

Jacobo: ¿Qué nos puede decir del niño?

Isabel: ¿Antes o después de la llegada de Kurt?

Jacobo: ¿Por qué esa diferenciación?

Isabel: Porque el niño era totalmente diferente

Jacobo: ¿Nos puede narrar el antes?

Isabel: Desde luego

Jacobo: La escuchamos

Isabel: Agustín entró de tres años a la escuela que yo dirijo y de la cual soy dueña, de eso poquito antes, como unos meses, ya estar en su casa era digamos aburrido para él y Blaine habló conmigo, me pidió apoyo para aceptar a su hijo un poco antes

Jacobo: ¿Por qué razón en específico?

Isabel: Aunque la tía de Blaine se hacía cargo de él, es una señora de mi edad y ya uno a veces no le da el ancho a los niños de esta generación

Jacobo: Así que aceptó al niño antes de la edad

Isabel: Unos meses

Jacobo: ¿Cómo le sentó la escuela?

Isabel: Al principio bien, pero después se nos volvió digamos un rebelde sin causa

Jacobo: ¿Por qué razón?

Isabel: Su papito comenzó a tener mucho trabajo y aunque no lo descuidaba, procurando que alguien estuviera siempre pendiente del niño contrato varias niñeras

Jacobo: ¿Varias niñeras?

Isabel: Si, es que no le duraban, le tuvimos que tramitar como veinte credenciales porque el niño les hacía muchas cosas tanto a ellas y a los novios de su papito

Jacobo: ¿Alguna vez habló con el niño de por qué hacía eso?

Isabel: Muchas veces, como dije tengo algunos estudios de psicología, Blaine estaba de alguna forma desesperado por la actitud de su hijo, además salió algo que digamos no preveíamos

Jacobo: ¿Qué señora?

Isabel: Pues el niño notó la ausencia de su papá, reclamaba la presencia de él

Jacobo: ¿Cómo solucionaron eso?

Isabel: Le sugerí a Blaine que lo buscara, quizás después de varios años su actitud ante la paternidad había cambiado

Jacobo: ¿Lo buscó el señor Blaine?

Isabel: Desde luego, nada es más importante para él que el bienestar de su hijo, cuando me comunicó que no había cambios en la actitud del padre de Agustín y le había dicho hasta que le manejara el niño una muerte

Jacobo: ¿Le pidió consejo el señor?

Isabel: Si, el pobre no sabía qué hacer, realmente no esperaba una contestación así por parte del padre biológico de Agustín

Jacobo: ¿Qué le sugirió usted?

Isabel: La verdad mi primera reacción fue dile que su padre vive, pero está en otro país, tal cual eran las cosas, pero cuando llegamos al punto que seguramente cuestionaría el niño de por qué no está conmigo, ni modo que decirle chiquito no te quiere, se fue apenas naciste

Jacobo: ¿Cómo enfrentaron la situación?

Isabel: Hablamos con la psicóloga del colegio y después de mucho analizarlo consideramos que era mejor cumplir lo pedido por el padre biológico del niño

Jacobo: Veo que cuando se refiere al señor Sebastián lo hace como el padre biológico, ¿por qué?

Isabel: Porque desde hace poco más de un año, Agustín tiene a sus verdaderos padres, un papá que ha estado pendiente de él en todo momento, que lo ha defendido con uñas y dientes, le ha dado mucho cariño, hasta le salvó la vida cuando tenía muy poquito de haberlo conocido

Jacobo: Usted mencionó que Agustín se había convertido en un rebelde sin causa digamos

Isabel: Si, ese pequeño nos estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza, hacia muchas travesuras, no ponía atención, no hacia las tareas, en fin era todo un caso, sus niñeras las cuales cambiaban una vez al mes porque no soportaban las cosas hechas por el niño solo se limitaban a sus funciones, jamás se involucraban con el niño y eso vino a hacer la diferencia

Jacobo: ¿A qué se refiere con diferencia?

Isabel: Kurt desde que inició a ser su niñero, porque así llegó a la casa de su ahora esposo, sin soportarse mucho ellos dos, se involucró mucho con el niño, le tuvo una paciencia enorme, se peleó con su maestra por la actitud injusta que de pronto tenía con el niño y lo vio en todo momento, cuando se descubrió lo de la enfermedad desde ese accidente donde se fracturó su brazo lo veló y cuido, se propuso para que sacaran el análisis para ver si era compatible y enseguida estuvo dispuesto a ser donante cuando supo que lo era, tanto fue su entrega con el niño que éste le comenzó a decir papá, a sus compañeritos les hablaba que ya tenía a su familia completa y en sus dibujos aparecía Kurt como su papá

Jacobo: ¿Cómo ha sido la conducta del niño desde que como usted dice tiene su familia completa?

Isabel: Una totalmente diferente, se porta bien y como su papá le dijo que no debe pegarle a sus compañeritos, el niño nos ha salido con un ojo morado, ocasión donde casi nos fulmina Kurt por ello, estaba muy preocupado por el niño y pidió un castigo severo para quien le había pegado, el niño es otro, está feliz, de hecho cuando su papito tuvo la mala idea de romper con su papá, aunque según lo ocultaron, él se dio cuenta y andaba todo triste, no quería perder a su papá, hasta anduvo inventando quien sabe cuanta cosa con su amiguita para evitar que ellos dos se separaran

Jacobo: Aunque está un poco de más preguntar, ¿cómo ha tomado el niño el matrimonio de su padre?

Isabel: Bien, de hecho en todos sus dibujos ahora aparte de su papá y papito, incluye a los papás de Kurt como sus abuelitos, a su abuelita que es como llama a la tía de Blaine y para rematar va añadiendo el número de hermanitos que desea

Jacobo: ¿El niño está bien con la idea de que ellos tengan más hijos?

Isabel: Hombre, si el niño lo está pide y pide a cada segundo

El juez se rió, cuando leyó el reporte de Celine vio exactamente eso, que el niño andaba todo alborotado porque le dieran un hermanito pronto, casi para ayer

Jacobo: ¿Cómo los ve usted a ellos en cuanto a integración?

Isabel: Los tres se adoran, el niño le hizo de cupido entre sus papás, para él su familia está completa y eso lo hace inmensamente feliz, tiene a su papá que tanto añoraba, hasta lo eligió a su gusto, porque le espantó como veinte novios a su papito, tal vez exageré en el número, pero fue hasta la que él quiso que no hizo nada para correr a Kurt, al contrario buscó que ellos dos se enamoraron

Lic.: Muchas gracias, no tengo más preguntas señoría

Juez: Yo si tengo una abogado, señora, quizás sepa que una trabajadora social hizo un estudio al niño, por lo que dice usted vio un cambio evidente en el niño desde la llegada de Kurt, ¿por qué es esto?

Isabel se extrañó, ya lo había dicho, pero bueno si quería que lo repitiera lo hacia

Isabel: Kurt vino a desempeñar el papel de padre que tanto él necesitaba, más que simplemente atenderlo, cuidarlo o regañarlo, le dio mucho cariño y la atención requerida por él, necesitaba a su otro papá y encontró en Kurt lo que él quería, no sé cómo expresarlo en palabras, pero después de esa operación los meses siguientes pareció que lo había dado a luz ese día, entre los dos nació un amor enorme, como si realmente fueron padre e hijo

Juez: Muchas gracias

Isabel: De nada

Le siguió el turno a la maestra del niño, habló de cómo en el mismo salón tenía a su hijo y a Agustín, lo cual reconocía era una situación difícil de manejar para ella, estaba atravesando por su divorcio y no sabía cómo llevar las cosas con su hijo, así que la mayoría de las veces castigaba injustamente a Agustín. Hizo una comparación entre la actitud de las otras niñeras y la mostrada por Kurt desde el primer día que llegó a la escuela para tratar un castigo, la forma en que buscó justicia para el niño y cada una de las ocasiones en que había salido en su defensa. También hizo énfasis en el cambio de conducta del niño, sus calificaciones y en general lo que había pasado desde que tenía a su papá

Valentina: Kurt vino a darle el amor que el niño necesitaba, realmente a mí me sorprendía la ferocidad con que lo defendía de mis castigos, los cuales no eran justos, pero yo estaba pasando por una etapa difícil de mi vida y en fin, realmente la llegada de Kurt vino a cambiar al niño se volvió más obediente y a todos hablaba de lo maravilloso que es su papá

Jacobo: Por mi parte es todo

Juez: Yo quiero hacer una pregunta

Jacobo: Adelante señoría

Juez: ¿Usted vio el cambio de la conducta del niño?

Valentina: Si, fue evidente

Juez: ¿A qué lo atribuye?

Valentina: Al gran amor, comprensión y cuidados que recibió de su niñero, bueno al que en poco tiempo comenzó a llamar papá

Juez: Usted habrá visto dibujos que hacia el niño antes y después de la llegada del señor Kurt

Valentina: Desde luego, era su profesora

Juez: Me podría describir uno que recuerde del antes y otro del después

Valentina: Si, me quedó grabado uno que hizo, había sido muy duro para él, desafortunadamente hubo muchas actividades familiares y él resintió solo tener un papá, cuando dibujó lo de ese día puso a su papito junto con él, los dos con cara triste, le pregunté la razón

Juez: ¿Qué le dijo el niño?

Valentina: Estaban tristes porque no tenían a su papá de él

Juez: Uno del después

Valentina: Fue poco después de que se hicieron novios, regresando de las vacaciones de invierno, ahí le creció la familia tenía dos abuelitos más, todos sonreían y hasta me dijo creció mucho

Juez: ¿Qué creció mucho?

Valentina: Su familia, ya no solo eran su papito, él y su abuelita, ahora tenía papá, dos abuelitos y en últimas fechas antes de que me asignaran a otro grupo, a dos hermanitos

Juez: ¿Cómo le cayó según su punto de vista el matrimonio de su papito?

Valentina: Mal le juro que no, él andaba feliz, de hecho unos días antes de irse a un campamento en junio anduvo como triste, como cuando no tenía su familia completa, pero después volvió a la normalidad o más feliz creo yo cuando le informaron que se iban a casar, los tres han formado una familia envidiable, realmente a mí me ha tocado ver como no es fácil para un novio o en este caso esposo aceptar al hijo del hombre que se ama, pero en este caso según he oído fue al revés, el papito se ganó puntos gracias a su hijo, él fue que inició de alguna forma toda la relación entre los dos señores, quería a Kurt como su papá y esposo de su papito, así los dos no estarían más solos

Juez: Muchas gracias, abogado Morales, ¿desea interrogar a la testigo?

Morales: Solo una cosa, ¿a usted le informaron que el padre del niño vivía o estaba muerto?

Valentina: Que vivía y toda la situación, en la escuela todos estamos enterados de la versión real y la que se le contó al niño para no dañarlo, yo soy madre y la verdad yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que el señor, a un niño de tres años o algo así no puedes explicarle que su padre no lo quiere, se lo digo porque yo lo vivo en carne propia, mi ex marido no desea ver a nuestro hijo y si yo tuviera la opción de decirle que está muerto lo haría, a mi hijo no le dolería tanto no ver a su papá

Morales: Pero cómo puede decir eso

Valentina: Porque a un niño de esa edad no das con las palabras para explicarle las cosas, le juro que a Agustín le hizo menos daño lo de que su papá estaba en el cielo a la otra versión real, como se lo explicó, el niño jamás sintió como lo hace mi hijo el desamor de su padre, Diosito se lo había llevado y lo cuidaba desde el cielo

A la profesora se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la situación con su hijo era muy dura, el divorcio estaba siendo complicado y más allá de la separación con su esposo, el hecho de que este no quisiera darle la atención y cariño a su hijo, trayendo como consecuencia un sufrimiento en el pequeño. Morales consideró mejor no seguir moviéndole, para variar no tenía mucho de donde explotar, había sacado a relucir algo que no les ayudaba, era un testimonio de la forma en que un niño sufría al sentir el desamor de uno de sus progenitores, aplicado al papá sentía más crítico el asunto. Era el turno de la psicóloga, era una mujer joven y les explico cómo Blaine llegó llorando con ella, desorientado de cómo afrontar las cosas con su hijo, quería manejar todo para no dañarlo, con juegos fueron planteándole las opciones y dieron que la más viable era seguir las instrucciones de Sebastián. Morales insistía en intentar recalcar el hecho de que su cliente jamás había dicho tal barbaridad, pero era remar casi contra corriente, el juez oía las aportaciones de la psicóloga y de la otra especialista la cual habían contratado, ambas coincidían en mucho con el reporte dado al juez por Celine, casi a las dos de la tarde

Juez: Se levanta la audiencia, les haré llegar la fecha de la próxima, en la cual deseo interrogar al señor Blaine y en dos semanas después al señor Sebastián, quisiera finiquitar este juicio a finales de Noviembre a más tardar, señores Anderson, ¿iniciaron los trámites de adopción?

Blaine: Si su señoría

Juez: Bien, se levanta la sesión

Kurt y Blaine agradecieron a las cuatro personas que habían testificado, de ahí se fueron a su casa con dolor de cabeza, era muy cansado estar ahí y sentir la presión, tratar de adivinar con las expresiones dibujadas en el rostro del juez si la balanza se inclinaba al lado de ellos o de Sebastián. Agustín era muy perspicaz, había visto mal a sus papás, pero él sentía que era porque estaban peleados, se la pasó llorando todo el rato hasta poco antes de que ellos llegaron

Inés: Se acaba de quedar dormido

Kurt: ¿Jugó mucho en la escuela?

Inés: Lloró

Blaine: ¿Por qué tía?

Inés: Porque siente que las cosas andan mal entre ustedes

Kurt: Mi chiquito

Inés: ¿Han discutido?

Blaine: Hace unos días tuvimos un roce, pero no creímos que él escuchara nada

Inés: Puede que si lo haya hecho

Se abrazaron, su tía se despidió, comieron y después fueron al estudio

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Ya cálmate, vamos a hablar con Agustín

Blaine: No quiero volver a pelear

Kurt: Es normal, estás muy tenso

Blaine: Yo pensé que ya declararía hoy y

Kurt: Por algo no pasaste, te vamos a dar terapia para que aguantes todo

Blaine: Te amo mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti, vamos a ver a nuestro pequeño

Blaine: Si

Los dos subieron, el niño suspiraba en su sueño, Kurt le dio un beso y despertó

Agustín: Papá no te vayas

Kurt: No mi niño, yo aquí estoy

Agustín: Papito

Blaine: Hijo, tu papá y yo nos amamos, no tienes por qué preocuparte

Agustín: Quiero a mi familia

Blaine: Y tu familia aquí está, es más los tres nos dormimos juntos hoy

Agustín: Si, mi hermanito

Kurt: Pronto chiquito, tu papito y yo le escribiremos a la cigüeña yo creo antes de lo previsto

Agustín: ¿Qué es previsto?, ya que venga la cigüeña

Blaine: Previsto es como planeado

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Lo dejaste igual mi amor

Blaine: Si verdad, ¿le vamos a escribir antes a la cigüeña?

Kurt: Yo creo que si

Blaine lo besó, al menos esa noche pues no se pudo adelantar el pedido a la cigüeña, Agustín se durmió con ellos y los dos veían dormir al niño

Blaine: Va a seguir con nosotros, es nuestro hijo

Kurt: Así se habla mi amor

Blaine: Lo que dijiste en la tarde...

Kurt: Tengo algunos síntomas

Blaine: ¡De verdad!

Kurt: Digo hay posibilidades

Blaine: Me hace tan feliz eso

Kurt: Si nada más es falsa alarma...

Blaine: Seguiremos escribiendo a la cigüeña

Kurt: Buena idea

Una semana después de la audiencia, Kurt se hizo una prueba de embarazo,

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: ¡Que cara haces!

Blaine: No te rías de mi cara

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Ya me había emocionado

Kurt: Blaine se supone que acordamos algo

Blaine: Lo sé

Kurt: No hagas esos pucheros

Blaine: Voy a subirte la cuota como nuestro hijo

Kurt: ¿Cuál cuota?

Blaine: De bebés que quiero

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: Escucho atento

Kurt: Chistoso, según acordamos esperar

Blaine: ¡Acordamos!

Kurt: Por lo del juicio y el proceso para que Agustín aparezca como hijo mío

Blaine: Mi amor estoy conciente de ello, solo que me había hecho ilusiones

Kurt: Yo también tengo ganas de tener un bebé, pero tenemos mucha tensión y Agustín requiere de toda nuestra atención ahora, hablé con Brittany ayer

Blaine: ¿Te dijo algo?

Kurt: Si, Agustín siente que tú y yo tenemos problemas, anda todo triste por ello

Blaine: Mi hijo, si ya no hemos discutido

Kurt: Pero tú estás muy preocupado y a veces ausente mi amor

Blaine: ¿Así estoy?

Kurt: Si, me imagino que has de estar pensando en la audiencia que sigue

Blaine: No me lo puedo quitar de la mente

Kurt: Debes de quitártelo, dirás simplemente tal cual sucedieron las cosas

Blaine: Si

Kurt: No me des el aventón

Blaine: Ven

Lo abrazó y se comenzaron a besar, escucharon el timbre

Blaine: Que inoportunos

Kurt: Vamos a ver quién es

Blaine: Yo que quería amar a mi hombre

Kurt: Es bien temprano mi amor

Blaine: Para amarte no hay hora

Kurt: Entonces lo hacemos más al rato, qué te parece

Blaine: Suena bien

Salieron riéndose

Nick: ¿Cómo está la feliz pareja?

Kurt: Bien gracias, hola Jeff

Jeff: Hola Kurt, ¿cómo pinta la vida de casado?

Kurt: Bien, ¿y a ti?

Jeff: También, aunque este muchacho me salió medio cabeza dura

Blaine: Siempre fue coqueto

Nick: Amigo, no digas eso

Jeff: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Ya metí la pata

Nick: Mira que yo también la puedo meter amigo

Kurt: Mejor dejen de sacarse cosas, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Jeff: Visitando a los amigos y venimos a plantearles una salida

Blaine: Una salida ¿a dónde?

Nick: De día de campo, ¿qué dicen?

Kurt: Estaría bien mi amor, con todo lo del juicio casi nos la hemos pasado aquí metidos y eso no está bien, nos caerá excelente un poco de aire fresco

Blaine: Yo creo que si, además Agustín verá que no tenemos problemas

Nick: ¿Por qué piensa mi ahijado que los tienen?

Kurt: Porque aquí tu amigo anda muy tenso con lo del juicio

Nick: Tienes las de ganar

Blaine: No estoy seguro y tengo miedo

Jeff: Por Dios, quién en su sano juicio le daría la custodia de Agustín a un hombre que el niño ni conoce, el cual digamos quiere porque tú se lo hiciste sentir así, no porque le nazca de corazón como con Kurt

Kurt: Cambiemos de tema, ahí viene mi niño

Entró corriendo con caqui en sus manos, el perrito no tenía buena cara y Agustín iba llorando

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó mi niño?

Agustín: Caqui no quiere jugar

Blaine: ¡No quiere!

Agustín: Está tirado

Kurt se rió, tomó al perrito en sus manos y se veía mal, además de que se quejaba con un leve aullido

Blaine: Presiento que está enfermo

Agustín: ¿Lo curas?

Kurt: ¿Quién chiquito?

Agustín: Él, a mí me curó

Jeff se rió

Jeff: Este… yo no puedo curarlo chiquito

Agustín: Si, por favor

Kurt: Mi niño, Jeff cura solo niños como tú, hay que llevar a caqui con un doctor especial para él

Agustín: Ahhh, ¿lo llevas papá?

Kurt: Si chiquito

Nick: Entonces el día de campo se cancela

Kurt: No Nick, mira Agustín y yo llevamos al perrito, ustedes tres pueden quedarse aquí y preparar todo, ¿qué opinas mi amor?

Blaine: Tú mandas, yo solo digo que si

Kurt: Feo

Nick: A mí me pasa igual amigo

Blaine: Te va a tocar suelo

Jeff: No mi amor

Kurt y Agustín salieron, subió al niño en la parte de adelante y le puso el cinturón de seguridad

Agustín: Dame a caqui papá

Kurt: No chiquito, presiento que ha de tener alguna infección, lo vamos a poner atrás con un trapito

Agustín: Se va a caer

Kurt: Chiquito, te prometo que no se cae

Puso atrás el perrito, antes de subirse

Blaine: Con cuidado

Kurt: Si mi amor, prepara las cosas para el día de campo

Blaine: Ok, ¿lo vas a llevar donde lo compramos?

Kurt: Si ahí, te acuerdas que nos dijo que el veterinario estaba todos los días

Blaine: Ojalá no tenga nada

Kurt: Quizás ha de tener bichos

Blaine: Si tiene, tendremos que desparasitar a Agustín

Kurt: Nos tendremos que desparasitar todos

Blaine: Pues si

Fueron a ver qué tenía el perrito y si efectivamente eran parásitos, aprovecharon para ponerle unas vacunas, de regreso tenían todo listo

Agustín: Yo me quedo

Kurt: ¿Por qué mi niño?

Agustín: Caqui está enfermo

Blaine: Pues nos lo llevamos

Agustín: Si

Con el perrito en el trapo envuelto, se dirigió para subir al auto, Blaine estaba abrazando a Kurt, lo iban a seguir cuando el niño volteó

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Si

Agustín: Te quiero mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti chiquito

Los tres subieron, se llevó a Agustín adelante, con trabajos entraron los dos, Blaine en los altos veía como el niño se recargaba en Kurt, le daba besos y lo abrazaba con mucho amor, también la forma en que Kurt actuaba, definitivamente el juez debía ver eso. En su casa como diez minutos después de que se habían ido

Camelia: Si buenas tardes, ¿a quién busca?

- Al señor Anderson

Camelia: No se encuentra salió con su esposo e hijo de día de campo

- Me lo debí imaginar, siendo domingo

Camelia: ¿Quién lo busca?

- Soy el juez que está llevando el caso de su hijo

Camelia: Necesita hablar con los señores, ¿no le va a quitar a Agustín o si?, el niño adora a su papito y a su papá, esta es su familia

Juez: Calmada señorita, solo quería ver con mis ojos lo leído en un reporte

Camelia: ¿Cómo?

Juez: Digamos que quería comprobar lo que me reportó Celine

Camelia: La recuerdo, es una trabajadora social, habló conmigo

Juez: Exactamente ella

Camelia: Si gusta le puedo decir dónde van a estar y los alcanza allá

Juez: Eso es perfecto

Camelia le dio las indicaciones del lugar a donde habían ido y el juez se dirigió para allá, sería perfecto, él podría ver y ni siquiera ellos estarían enterados por lo que no podrían actuar, en caso de haberlo hecho cuando los entrevistó Celine

Kurt: Ven para acá pequeño

Agustín: No papá

Kurt: Si, te hago muchas cosquillas

Agustín: Ahh, papito ayúdame

Blaine: Contra tu papá

Agustín: Siii

Kurt: No, así no se vale dos contra uno

Los tres estaban en el pasto sentados muertos de la risa porque se hacían cosquillas, el niño estrujó a Kurt con un abrazo y le dio un beso

Agustín: Mi hermanito

Kurt: Pronto chiquito

Agustín: ¿Me vas a querer?

Kurt: Si te voy a querer mucho

Agustín: También quiero una hermanita

Kurt: Pues veamos que nos manda Dios

Agustín: ¿Cuándo lo va a mandar?

Kurt: Pronto chiquito, ya lo verás

Comieron y siguieron jugando, Agustín corría en ratos a ver a caqui que seguí acostadito, Kurt lo abrazó

Kurt: Está enfermito chiquito, ¿te acuerdas cuando te enfermaste tú?

Agustín: Si papá, tú me cuidaste

Kurt: Pues ahora Caqui requiere de cuidados y descansar

Agustín: ¿No puede jugar?

Kurt: No chiquito

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Pero cuando se cure volverá a jugar

Agustín: Así como yo

Kurt: Aja, cuando te pusieron un pedacito de mi en ti

Agustín: Papá te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho

Le comenzó a dar besos en su mejilla, Blaine veía la escena a unos metros junto con Nick y Jeff

Jeff: Lo adora

Blaine: Si Jeff, a veces pensaba que mi destino era estar solo

Nick: ¿Por qué amigo?

Blaine: Tu ahijado no aceptaba a nadie

Nick: Es que no había llegado el bueno

Blaine: Pues en eso tienes razón

Nick: Nada más vio quien era el adecuado y no te lo espantó

Blaine: Al contrario, nos hizo besarnos ese día que según se resbaló

Nick: No me digas que nunca te atrajo

Blaine: Al principio no, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía mi corazón

Nick: Así nace el amor, mira que yo aquí no pensaba quedar

Jeff: Gracias ehh

Blaine: Nick estaba conciente que era un solterón empedernido

Nick: Te estaba esperando a ti

Jeff: Aja

Nick: Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, nada más que tú me bateaste y feo

Jeff: Tampoco

Nick: Bueno, el punto fue que nos volvimos a encontrar y estamos juntos

Jeff: Eso si

Blaine: ¿Ahora ya tus papás saben dónde vives Jeff?

Jeff: Que malo Blaine, pues si

Blaine: ¿Yo? ¿malo?, ustedes inventaron eso de que estaban en su respectivo departamento

Nick: Fue mentira piadosa

Regresaron como a las cinco, Camelia les dijo de la visita, ellos se extrañaron de no haber visto al juez

Kurt: No fue a buscarnos

Camelia: Tal vez no dio señor

Blaine: Es posible, ¿no te dijo nada más?

Camelia: No señor solo que quería ver con sus ojos las cosas

Kurt: Pues ni hablar, tampoco estaremos aquí encerrados esperando a ver cuándo mandan a alguien

Blaine: Tienes toda la razón mi amor

El juez regresó a su casa, tenía muchos papeles en su escritorio, pero el de hasta arriba era el expediente del caso, tomó el teléfono

Juez: Buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Juez: Abogado Jacobo, le hablo para informarle que el miércoles será la audiencia con el señor Anderson y al día siguiente con el señor Sebastián

Jacobo: Está bien juez, ¿puedo preguntar la razón del cambio de fecha?

Juez: Quiero dar carpetazo a este asunto

Jacobo: De acuerdo

También le avisó al abogado Morales

Sebastián: ¿Por qué hizo el adelanto?

Morales: Quiere cerrar el juicio lo antes posible

Sebastián: Eso es bueno o malo

Morales: Ni idea, todo depende para dónde nivele la balanza

Sebastián: Yo quiero llevarme a mi hijo

Morales: Siento que decidirá a favor del señor Blaine

Sebastián: ¡NO!

Morales: Señor sea realista, el niño ni lo conoce, nunca ha tratado con usted y su papá siempre ha estado al pendiente de él, lo ha cuidado y está en una familia

Sebastián: Yo también le puedo dar una familia

Morales: Pero él ya tiene una

Sebastián le gritó muchas cosas al abogado, cuando colgó

Hunter: Vamos a hablar seriamente

Sebastián: ¿De qué?

Hunter: De muchas cosas, quiero decirte algo

Sebastián: ¿Qué?

Hunter: Si el juez llega a fallar a favor de Blaine, no apelarás

Sebastián: Desde luego que lo haré

Hunter: Llevo muchos meses aquí y yo tengo un trabajo el cual me reclama ya

Sebastián: Pues vete tú

Hunter: Por favor, sé conciente de las cosas Sebastián, tu hijo ni te conoce, mejor vamos a adoptar un niño allá, un bebé el cual crezca queriéndonos

Sebastián: Yo tengo uno de sangre

Hunter: Para mi sea tu hijo u otro realmente es igual, solo quiero un bebé al cual darle el amor de padre y tú podrías hacer lo mismo, piénsalo

Kurt pensó que Blaine tomaría asustado eso del adelanto

Kurt: ¿Cómo te cayó la noticia?

Blaine: Bien, ya así sabremos que va a pasar

Kurt: Tienes que estar muy tranquilo

Blaine: Lo estoy, yo solo actúe buscando lo mejor para mi hijo

Kurt: Así se habla mi amor

Blaine: Tú y yo dejamos algo pendiente

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te recuerdo

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Bueno, lo que quiero es amarte

Kurt: Y yo a ti

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Los dos regresaron con cara de velorio a su casa, el niño corrió a saludarlos

Agustín: ¿Qué tienen?

* * *

Los tres fueron al cuarto de Agustín y se pusieron a jugar a cuanta cosa quiso, se durmió hasta como las tres de la mañana, ellos no pegaron el ojo en absoluto, Kurt preparó la maleta llorando, Celine llegó a las ocho de la mañana, Agustín estaba dormido y Blaine lo cargó con cuidado, Kurt le dio un beso en su frente, Blaine también hizo lo mismo, lo subieron al auto de Celine, firmaron unos papeles

Kurt: Cuando se despierte va a llorar mucho, toma este es su muñeco favorito, a ver si se consuela con él


	29. Cap 29

**— 29 —**

El día de la audiencia con Blaine llegó, su abogado le dijo que pediría ser el primero en hacerle preguntas, de esa forma le daría más confianza en caso de que se sintiera nervioso, le pidió mantenerse calmado y no dejarse llevar por las posibles acusaciones que le haría Morales, debía mantener en su mente algo fijo todo fue por el bien de Agustín, le tomaron juramento

Jacobo: Quisiera entrevistar a mi cliente primero

Juez: Si abogado, adelante

Sebastián hizo mueca

Sebastián: Diga que usted va primero

Morales: Señor guarde silencio, el juez ya le dio la palabra al otro abogado

Sebastián: Usted dijo que sería mejor ir primero, lo pondría nervioso

Morales: Con todos los demás testigos me ha cedido la oportunidad de preguntar primero, ya era hora que le tocara a él

Sebastián: No estoy conforme, es un tonto

Morales: Voy a pasar por alto ese insulto

Hunter: Discúlpelo abogado, está nervioso

Morales: Pues debe calmarse, mañana le toca a usted

Sebastián se cruzó de brazos, guardaron silencio porque así lo indicó el juez, Blaine respiró profundo, volteó a ver a Kurt, él le sonrió, movió sus labios diciéndole "te amo", Blaine esbozó una sonrisa

Jacobo: ¿Nos puede narrar como conoció al padre de su hijo?

Blaine: Si desde luego, estudiamos en la misma Universidad, nos conocimos casi al finalizar la carrera, él y yo no tuvimos un noviazgo en forma

Jacobo: ¿Por qué razón?

Blaine: Porque él no quería ningún compromiso, tenía planeado irse terminando la carrera al extranjero

Jacobo: ¿Usted se lo propuso?

Blaine: Más de una vez, pero él solo quería vivir el momento, no había un futuro para nosotros, en fin, al finalizar nos separamos, él se iría y no tenía caso seguir la relación

Jacobo: ¿Cómo se enteró que él esperaba un hijo de usted?

Blaine: Sus padres descubrieron una prueba de embarazo, él les confesó que salió positiva, pero que no tendría al bebé

Jacobo: ¿Por qué razón?

Blaine: Porque estropearía sus planes, les pidió su apoyo

Jacobo: ¿A sus padres?

Blaine: Sí, requería de dinero para hacerse el aborto, tenía el lugar y todo, sus padres se negaron, así que acudió a mi

Jacobo: A usted, se supone que habían terminado, ¿por qué acudir a usted?

Blaine: Necesitaba solo de dinero para acabar con el problema

Jacobo: ¿Cuál problema?

Blaine: Así describió el hecho de haber quedado embarazado

Sebastián: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Juez: Guarde silencio señor, mañana usted tendrá la palabra

Su esposo lo abrazó e hizo que se sentara, él sabía que eso era verdadero, le había confesado todo y en eso iba incluido la forma en que recibió la noticia de que estaba embarazado

Juez: Prosiga abogado

Jacobo: Si, ¿qué hizo usted al enterarse del embarazo?

Blaine: Le dije que no lo abortara, yo lo apoyaría y me haría cargo de mi hijo

Jacobo: ¿Qué le contestó él?

Blaine: Que no, sería dejar nueve meses, bueno ya le faltaban como seis, estaba de alguna forma en el límite para poder hacer el aborto sin riesgo, el doctor iba a justificarlo como que nuestro hijo venía con problemas de deficiencia o algo así

Jacobo: ¿No lo recuerda bien?

Blaine: La verdad, me alteré mucho cuando él insistió en abortarlo a pesar de que le ofrecí mi apoyo incondicional, incluso quedarme con el bebé al dar a luz

Jacobo: Lo cual sucedió así

Blaine: Si

Jacobo: Es obvio que no lo aborto, ¿cambió de parecer?

Blaine: Entre sus padres y yo lo convencimos que dejara llegar a buen término el embarazo, después yo me haría cargo e incluso ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme, los seis meses que faltaban se convirtieron en una constante digamos pelea con él

Jacobo: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No quería el embarazo, los trastornos propios de este comenzaron a pesarle, en el fondo tanto sus papás como yo pensábamos que conforme pasara el tiempo cambiaría, sentir al pequeñito moverse le tocaría el corazón pero no, se quejaba por el cansancio, los malestares, etc

Jacobo: ¿Vivió con usted ese tiempo?

Blaine: Si, de esa forma yo lo cuidaba de que no realizara ninguna locura, además de que me hacía cargo de todos los gastos

Jacobo: ¿Cuáles gastos?

Blaine: Consultas con el ginecólogo, estudios, ropa, etc., yo comencé a comprar las cosas del bebé, su cunita, su ropa, quise incluirlo a él para ver si lo movía, pero no quiso

Kurt se lo imaginó comprando todas las cosas para Agustín, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, deseó haberlo conocido antes para apoyarlo como lo hacía ahora, para que no hubiera estado solo en esa etapa aunque su tía no lo abandonó en ningún momento

Jacobo: Usted se hizo cargo de todo

Blaine: Si, él había trabajado, pero ese dinero era para un viaje que haría, por fin llegó el día de dar a luz

Jacobo: ¿Estuvo usted en el parto?

Blaine: Si, fue un momento tan especial, cuando lo pusieron en mis brazos, ese pedacito de carne chiquito e indefenso, disculpe, me emocioné mucho

Jacobo: No se preocupe señor, ¿cómo lo tomó el señor Sebastián?

Blaine: Lo cargó y yo vi que se emocionó igual que yo, por ello más tarde hablé con él, le dije que nos casáramos para darle una familia a nuestro hijo, nos llevábamos bien y podríamos amarnos

Jacobo: ¿Qué le contestó?

Blaine: Que lo pensaría, esa noche sus papás se quedaron con él, me pidió espacio para pensar las cosas, se lo di

Jacobo: Eso quiere decir que lo dejó solo con sus padres

Blaine: Si, los señores fueron convencidos por él de también irse, quería estar a solas para tomar una mejor decisión por su hijo, ese fue el argumento que les dio, sus padres me dijeron que jamás imaginaron que hiciera algo así

Jacobo: ¿Qué hizo?

Blaine: Se fue, una enfermera fue a dar su ronda y ya no estaba, el bebé estaba en la cuna

Jacobo: ¿Cree que si no hubiera estado allá se lo hubiera llevado?

Blaine: Yo supongo que sí, al menos es lo que he querido creer, por eso después lo busqué, si no quería nada conmigo, no era para que abandonara a nuestro hijo

Jacobo: ¿Tuvo éxito en su búsqueda?

Blaine: No

Jacobo: ¿Qué actitud tomó usted?

Blaine: Hacerme cargo de mi hijo, yo lo quería y velaría por él, sus papás amablemente se ofrecieron a llevárselo para hacerse cargo de él, cosa que yo me negué, tendrían las puertas abiertas de mi casa para visitarlo y verlo las veces que quisieran, solo que mi hijo estaría a mi lado

Jacobo: ¿Cómo lo hizo para cuidarlo?

Blaine: Mi tía me ayudó, como pude me organicé para cuidarlo, verlo crecer y hacerme cargo del negocio de mi familia

Jacobo: Los padres del señor intentaron pelearle la custodia

Blaine: Si, ellos consideraron que yo no tenía tiempo, ni las cualidades para brindarle a mi hijo todo lo que necesitaba

Jacobo: En ese juicio le dieron la patria potestad a usted

Blaine: Así fue, el juez consideró que en todos los sentidos podría ver a mi hijo, más allá de eso no lo alejaría de su padre

Jacobo: Usted permaneció soltero hasta hace poco, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque tenía solo tiempo para mi hijo

Jacobo: ¿Qué le hizo cambiar?

Blaine: Aunque yo le diera todo el amor, al entrar al kínder la falta de su otro papá se hizo evidente, yo creí que si me casaba, mi hijo tendría otro hombre que le brindara cariño, amor y lo cuidados que requería

Jacobo: ¿Usted no se los daba?

Blaine: Si, pero de pronto sentí que solo mi cariño no era suficiente, él anhelaba tener a su papá, lo primero que se me vino cuando me preguntó por él, fue buscar a Sebastián, quizás con los años había cambiado su actitud

Jacobo: ¿Dio con él?

Blaine: Después de mucho lo logré, estaba en Francia, me dijo que tenía una relación estable y su pareja no sabía que tenía un hijo, no quería que le arruinara ese error su vida

Jacobo: ¿Cuál error?

Blaine: El haber tenido a Agustín lo calificó como eso

Jacobo: Así que para él el niño era un problema y después un error

Blaine: Si, así fue

Jacobo: ¿Lo intentó convencer?

Blaine: Si, en mi desesperación le pregunte qué le diría a mi hijo

Jacobo: ¿Qué contestó?

Blaine: Le dijera que había muerto, yo no di crédito a lo que oí, él me colgó y yo llamé días después, me reiteró que le dijera a Agustín que había muerto, estaba muy confundido, mi hijo me presionaba para que le dijera algo de su papá y lo dicho por él no quería decírselo

Jacobo: Pero lo hizo

Blaine: Después de sentirme ahogado, lo platiqué con mi tía, ella me dijo que siguiera lo dicho por Sebastián, sin embargo yo no quise hacerlo, todavía consulté a la psicóloga de la escuela y después de mucho análisis llegamos a que era lo más viable, mi hijo sentiría que su padre no lo abandonó por gusto, sino porque Dios se lo había llevado y desde el cielo lo cuidaría

Jacobo: ¿Le puso una foto de él?

Blaine: Si, sus padres me la dieron y así mi hijo tuvo una imagen de su padre

Jacobo: Han mencionado que tomó una conducta muy rebelde, por llamarla de alguna forma

Blaine: Es que después de eso, unos tres meses yo inicié una relación, en el fondo tenía la esperanza que Sebastián regresara para formar una familia con nuestro hijo

Jacobo: Por ello no salía con nadie

Blaine: En parte, aunque estaba volcado en mi hijo, él era mi todo

Jacobo: ¿Sus relaciones funcionaron?

Blaine: No, mi hijo les hacia la vida pesada a mis novios, salían corriendo, además uno de ellos me dijo literalmente que no estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de un hijo que no era suyo

Jacobo: ¿Siguió esa relación?

Blaine: La terminé inmediatamente, después de eso, lo intenté con otras personas más, pero era difícil, mi hijo me exigía tiempo y también la persona con que comenzaba a salir, no salí con muchos, pero con los que lo hice no les parecía tener que ir a ver una película de niños o en una cita tener a mi hijo ahí

Jacobo: ¿Qué consecuencias trajo sus noviazgos en Agustín?

Blaine: La rebeldía que usted dijo, no quería a ninguno y les hacía muchas travesuras, les ponía hamsters, lagartijas, en fin, también se dio cuenta que si no tenía niñera yo no podía salir, así que me las corría haciéndoles cosas

Jacobo: ¿Cómo cuantas le corría?

Blaine: Uyy, yo creo que como a diez, la verdad fueron muchas, hasta que llegó mi ahora esposo

Kurt se sonrió, conforme Blaine fue relatando desde el día que llegó, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, había pasado muchas cosas, soltó una sonrisa cuando Blaine mencionó que era su jefe antipático y a Kurt lo tachaba de engreído, cómo había defendido y cuidado a su hijo desde el día que llegó, la paciencia y también el amor que le empezó a tener, como se ofreció a ser donador y al salir positivo no dudó ni un segundo

Jacobo: Su hijo no lo corrió

Blaine: Sorprendente no, de hecho comenzó a buscar la forma de enamorarnos

Jacobo: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque le tomó mucho cariño, después de la operación lo tomó como su papá, el que tanto le había hecho falta, cosa que a mí me dio miedo

Jacobo: ¿En qué sentido le dio miedo?

Blaine: Mi esposo y yo no éramos nada, las pocas conversaciones que habíamos tenido dado que no nos simpatizábamos, tenía sus planes

Jacobo: Si no se simpatizaban, ¿por qué se quedó?

Blaine: Kurt se quedó por mi hijo y yo accedí a que estuviera ahí porque mi hijo cambió radicalmente, obedecía, subió sus calificaciones, no hacía berrinches cosa que como le agradezco, en fin me lo reformó

Jacobo: No eran nada, ¿cuáles eran los planes de la su ahora esposo?

Blaine: Terminar su maestría, trabajar y viajar, me daba pánico pensar el día que se fuera, sufriría mucho mi pequeño, no contaba con enamorarme perdidamente de él como lo hice

Jacobo: ¿Cómo nació el amor entre ustedes?

Blaine: A raíz de la enfermedad de mi hijo, tuvimos un mayor acercamiento, él se encargó mucho de mi hijo a mi lado, tenerlo de apoyo fue muy reconfortante, cuando fue lo del incidente de la persona con que anduvo, yo sentí que estaba en deuda y me acerqué para intentar darle mi soporte con ese descubrimiento, sentía mucha culpa aunque no sabía que esta persona estaba casado, yo terminé mi relación con el que era mi novio, comenzamos a ir juntos para todos lados con mi hijo y nos enamoramos

Jacobo: Así que en mucho se debió al niño

Blaine: Demasiado, él fue quien nos acercó tanto consciente como inconscientemente, nos hizo conocernos y tratarnos más, iniciamos un noviazgo a mediados de diciembre

Jacobo: Quizás sea una pregunta incómoda, pero ¿fue correcto que él se quedará a vivir ahí dado que se hicieron novios?

Blaine: Yo lo respeto mucho, a sus papás no les agradó que viviera en mi casa y en alguna ocasión por circunstancias consideramos que Kurt se fuera a vivir a otro lado

Jacobo: Pero no lo hicieron

Blaine: Estábamos habituados a estar juntos, tanto nosotros dos, como Kurt y mi hijo, un día medio alcanzó a oír que él se iría y se puso muy triste, así que no lo hizo, vivimos en la misma casa, pero fue hasta casarnos que consumamos nuestro amor

Sebastián: ALGUIEN LES CREERÁ ESO

Juez: Señor guarde silencio, prosiga señor

Blaine: Fue hasta ese día, yo prometí a sus papás respetarlo hasta casarnos y así lo hice

Jacobo: ¿Cómo ha tomado su hijo el matrimonio?

Blaine: Está feliz, de hecho antes de pedirle matrimonio, yo creí que mi esposo quería irse al extranjero y terminé con él para que estuviera libre de hacerlo, para evitarle dolor a mi hijo, se quedó una semana aunque le partía el alma estar ahí porque según yo lo dejé de amar

Jacobo: ¿Lo hizo?

Blaine: Para nada, pero fue mi excusa para no cortarle sus alas, lo amo mucho y de pronto pensé negarle lo que anhelaba, mi hijo notó nuestro distanciamiento y anduvo todo triste, de hecho un día salí con un amigo y lo llevé, hizo tremendo berrinche, los cuales había olvidado que eran tan terribles, mi esposo había acabado con ellos gracias al amor que le dio, afortunadamente hablamos, él me aclaró que por su cabeza no cruzaba irse, quería una vida a mi lado y le pedí matrimonio

Jacobo: Se casaron rápido, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque los dos nos amamos mucho, queríamos estar unidos y legalizar la familia que habíamos formado por tantos meses

Jacobo: ¿Quién conforma esa familia?

Blaine: Mi hijo, Kurt y yo

Jacobo: ¿Piensan tener más hijos?

Blaine: Más adelante, pero eso no cambiara que Kurt siga queriendo a mi hijo

Jacobo: ¿Está seguro?

Blaine: Si, mi esposo quiere mucho a mi hijo tanto que dejó su carrera para estar al pendiente de él y acompañarme a mí en todo este proceso

Jacobo: ¿Él la dejó o usted se lo pidió?

Blaine: Él, yo le dije que no era necesario, pero mi esposo insistió, no había nada más importante que su pequeñito y yo

Jacobo: Es todo por mi parte, solo quiero cerrar haciendo notar que mi cliente siempre ha estado al pendiente de su hijo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa piensa en el bienestar de él y su felicidad, además tiene a su lado a un hombre que quiere al niño como si fuera propio, nacido de sus entrañas aunque no es así, el cual le ha dado el cariño, atención y muchas cosas que necesitaba, incluso la salud

El abogado se sentó, el esposo de Sebastián, vio a Morales, este se levantó deseando no haber aceptado el caso, si resultaba que ganaba le dolería haber destruido a una familia tan linda como esa, además de haberle hecho daño a un inocente

Morales: Bien señor, usted dice que su hijo quiere mucho a su esposo, ¿no será que usted lo obliga?

Blaine: No señor, la prueba es que mi hijo tenía en su cuarto una fotografía de Sebastián, un día me pidió que se la reemplazara por la de Kurt

Morales: ¿Seguro que se lo pidió?

Blaine: Si, de hecho yo me negué a hacerlo, pero él insistió, dijo que quería a su papá, le dije que ahí estaba ya, sin saber cómo explicármelo me quiso dar a entender que su papá era Kurt, no el que yo le había dicho, sino fue porque sus papás me dieron su retrato, yo pude poner cualquier otro y seguir lo dicho por Sebastián, no lo hice porque siempre guardé la esperanza de que él recapacitara

Morales: Lo hizo, quiere a su hijo a su lado

Blaine: Un poco tarde, ¿no le parece?, mi hijo lleva un año conviviendo con mi esposo, le nació llamarlo papá sin que nadie lo obligara o hubiera razón para ello, nosotros no éramos nada

Morales: Quizás el niño solo lo hizo porque se le ocurrió

Blaine: Le nació, le hacía falta amor de su otro padre y lo encontró en Kurt, tener la ternura de un papá que en las noches le leyera un cuento, se durmiera con él porque había tenido una pesadilla, lo levante, lo bañe, lo arregle y le dé de desayunar para ir a su escuela, jugara a los carritos, con la pelota, lo ayudara a ir aprendido a nadar, hiciera sus tareas a su lado, lo acompañara cuando su maestra lo castigaba injustamente, le hiciera palomitas para ver una película, tantas cosas, lo ayudara a sacar su baile para algún festival, lo llevará a alguna fiesta, le organizara su fiesta de cumpleaños, usted dirá si solo se le ocurrió a mi hijo o si mi esposo se lo ganó a pulso

Morales se aclaró la voz, ¿cómo pelear contra eso?, Sebastián ni un biberón le había dado, lo cargó por instantes y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta que regresó meses atrás

Morales: Usted influyó en eso

Blaine: No, se dio natural, entre ellos nació un cariño enorme

Morales: Por eso se casó con el señor

Blaine: Para nada, no le voy a negar que influyó ver la forma tan entregada con que cuidaba a mi hijo

Morales: Usted le pagaba porque hiciera eso

Blaine: Yo le daba un sueldo por estar al pendiente de mi hijo, pero en ninguna parte de su contrato iba incluido ser donante de mi hijo, desvelarse cuidándolo cuando se fracturó su brazo, pasar los fines de semana a su lado aunque esto le trajera problemas en la relación que llevaba, tampoco pelearse con su maestra, todas las demás niñeras se limitaban a hacer que el niño se levantara, llegara a su escuela a tiempo, recogerlo e hiciera su tarea, no más, ni jugaban con él, ni le hacían una comida especial aunque no supieran cocinar bien

Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada, recordó cuando un día Agustín le pidió un pastel de chocolate hecho por él, Caridad andaba fuera con lo de su hija y ellos dos fueron al super, compraron una caja de esos instantáneos, se le desparramó en el horno y se pasó un buen rato limpiando, aunque de sabor no había quedado mal, se lo comieron por pedazos porque para colmo se pegó en el molde

Morales: Bien digamos que lo quiere

Blaine: Lo quiere, no digamos abogado, así es o de que otra forma se explica que haya dejado su maestría a un lado por estar todos estos días a mi lado, dejar de trabajar en algo que le gusta por estar al pendiente de mi hijo

Morales: Lo quiere entonces, al tener hijos eso

Blaine: Seguirá igual, mi esposo lo siente como un hijo propio y quizás Sebastián le dio la vida, pero Kurt se la volvió a dar con ese pedazo de médula que le donó, lleva como él dice un pedacito de su papá en él y de alguna forma su sangre corre por sus venas, además hay un lazo más fuerte entre ellos, el cariño sincero y puro

Morales: Vamos al punto de que usted inventó lo de la muerte del señor Sebastián

Blaine: Yo no lo inventé, jamás siquiera me pasó por la mente, él fue el que me dijo eso, si hubiera sido así, que yo lo inventé, ¿para qué lo buscaría y gastaría una fortuna en detective?, no fue fácil dar con él, puede ver en el archivo la factura de lo que me cobró esa persona, lo cual a mí no me importó, lo único que valía era regresarle a mi hijo el papá que necesitaba

Morales: El señor estaba pasando por un momento

Blaine: Feliz de su vida, así me lo dijo y unos meses el embarazo le había arruinado su vida, no dejaría que mi hijo lo volviera a hacer, no quería saber nada de él, punto

Morales: Si, pero eso no

Blaine: Justifica haberle dicho a mi hijo que su padre había muerto, ¿qué más le podría decir?, yo de hecho quise decirle que su papá se había ido, pero esas palabras le dañarían más, no tuve el coraje para decirle que su padre lo había abandonado por considerarlo un estorbo en su vida

Morales: El señor jamás consideró a su hijo como eso

Blaine: En el juicio previo a este donde los padres de Sebastián trataron de pelearme la patria potestad quedó asentado que él lo abandonó, no quería tenerlo e incluso sus padres ratificaron todo lo que entre los tres hicimos para evitar que lo abortara, yo sé que él está pasando ahora por un momento difícil, su enfermedad lo dejó impedido para tener hijos, solo que el que tuvo hace años ni lo conoce, para él su familia está compuesta por Kurt, mi tía, los papás de Kurt, su padrino y yo, esos son las personas que él ha visto, ha convivido con ellos

Morales: Su padre puede ganarse el cariño del niño, él

Blaine: Se lo quiere llevar lejos de todo lo que él conoce, dígame cómo eso no va a dañar a mi hijo, estará triste lejos de su papá y su papito, la familia la cual con tanto esmero se dio a la tarea de completar, cuando mi esposo y yo terminamos, él sintió que yo tenía algo con mi amigo Thad, cosa que no es así, literalmente me dijo "mi papá es Kurt, yo lo quiero a él", se portó muy grosero y en todo momento defendió los terrenos de su papá, no dejaría que nadie tomara su lugar

Morales: No tengo más preguntas su señoría

Juez: Bien, señor yo quisiera hacerle unas cuantas. En todos estos años usted se ha hecho cargo de su hijo, ¿no cree qué es justo ahora le toque a su padre biológico?

Blaine: Disculpe señoría, ¿para usted qué es justo?

Juez: Perdón

Blaine: Yo no separé a Sebastián de mi hijo, él se fue, yo me he hecho cargo de mi pequeño desde entonces, sin pensar en ningún momento que era una carga, sin que el hecho de espantarme todos mis novios y parecer confinado a la soltería me importara en lo absoluto, tuve la dicha de conocer a un hombre maravilloso el cual vino a llenar mi casa, el espacio de soledad que yo sentía por no tener una pareja, alguien con quien compartir mis problemas, estuviera ahí dándome ánimos para seguir, me amara, mil cosas, además de eso fuera capaz de ver a mi hijo como suyo, nosotros tres hemos conformado una familia la cual más allá de estar unida por un papel como nosotros decimos es de corazón, a mi esposo no hay un papel que indique que lo una un lazo con Agustín, pero lo quiere más que su padre el cual se fue y lo abandonó, sino fuera porque quedó imposibilitado de tener hijos no hubiera regresado jamás

Juez: ¿Para usted no es una carga su hijo?

Blaine: No, desde el momento que supe de su existencia, que su corazón latía, crecía en el vientre de Sebastián lo quise, cuando lo tuve en mis manos el día del parto juré cuidarlo y protegerlo contra todo, estar siempre primero él antes que todo, mi cansancio no importaba si él quería jurar, el enojo de mi novio porque me quedaba a jugar con él no interesaba, sino eran capaces de aceptarlo aunque sintiera algo por ellos terminaba, llegar al punto de decidir quedarme solo con mi hijo dado que no parecía existir un hombre que lo amara a tal grado de sentirlo suyo aunque no lo fuera

Juez: ¿Está casado con alguien así?

Blaine: Si, estoy casado con alguien que ama a mi hijo como si fuera suyo, es una fiera con tal de defendernos a ambos y hacer cualquier cosa porque no suframos, mi hijo supo ver antes que su padre lo especial que era su niñero, por eso quería que fuera mi esposo, yo lo vi tiempo después y definitivamente como dijo mi amigo hasta que no vio al bueno no lo espantó, nos llegó un hombre mucho más de lo que soñamos tanto como para ser mi esposo y en igual medida para ser padre de mi hijo recién desempacadito de Clovis

Juez: Ustedes pueden tener más hijos, su esposo no tiene ningún problema de fertilidad

Blaine: Siento que no es el punto, tenemos un hijo al cual los dos amamos, nos hemos desvivido en cuidarlo y darle lo que necesita, el cual nos adora a ambos, ¿cómo lo mandará a vivir con dos extraños?, toda su vida me ha cocido a mi y lleva poco más de un año con su papá

Juez: Bien, por mi es todo, puede regresar a su lugar

Blaine: Gracias

Regresó al lado de Kurt, él lo abrazó y le dio un beso, estando ahí se le salieron unas lágrimas, le dijo al oído

Kurt: Mi amor, nada está escrito

Blaine: Eso es lo que me da miedo

El juez cerró la sesión, al día siguiente se haría la de Sebastián, Jacobo habló con ellos

Jacobo: Voy a interrogarlo yo primero

Blaine: ¿Será conveniente?

Jacobo: Pensándolo bien no, vamos a dejar que su abogado le dé seguridad y después sacar las cosas nosotros

Blaine: ¿Después de esto que sigue?

Jacobo: No sé señor, el juez pidió hablar conmigo

Blaine: ¿De qué se tratará?

Jacobo: Si me esperan se lo podré decir

Blaine: Está bien

Jacobo fue con el juez, le pidió que tomara asiento, Celine entró a la oficina

Juez: Ella es trabajadora social

Celine: Mucho gusto

Jacobo: Mucho gusto

Juez: Lo hice venir porque necesito le diga a su cliente que el niño se irá unos días

Jacobo: ¿Cómo?

Juez: Necesito que esté fuera de la influencia de ellos para tomar una decisión final

Jacobo: No entiendo señoría

Celine: Yo le explico

Juez: Si Celine, al final tú serás la encargada de esto

Jacobo: ¿De qué se trata?

Celine: El niño se irá conmigo a una especie de casa hogar

Jacobo: ¿Pero por qué?

Celine: Bueno quizás hice mal en ocupar esa palabra

Jacobo: A mi cliente le va a alterar mucho eso

Juez: Necesito que usted se lo exponga, Celine lo va a ayudar

Celine: No le estamos quitando al niño de ninguna manera, simplemente queremos analizar bien el comportamiento del pequeño

Juez: Yo deseo tomar la mejor decisión, la cosa estará así

El juez le explicó todo, el abogado y Celine salieron para comunicárselo a Kurt y Blaine

Jacobo: Señor tome esto con calma por favor

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Jacobo: El juez ha pedido que desde el día de hoy hasta el lunes que dé una resolución al caso el niño permanezca en otro lugar

Blaine: ¿En otro lugar?

Kurt palideció, Blaine lo sostuvo

Blaine: Se van a llevar a mi hijo, yo tengo la patria potestad

Celine: No señor, por favor escúcheme bien ¿se siente mal señor?

Kurt: No, estoy bien

Celine: El juez quiere tomar la mejor decisión para el pequeño, al estar en ese lugar lejos de ustedes, quedará claro que no puede vivir lejos de sus papás

Kurt: No entiendo Celine

Celine: Kurt, yo estoy convencida que no hay mejor lugar para el niño que a su lado, pero el juez parece que no

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Celine: Señor tranquilícese por favor

Blaine: Señorita no me pida eso

Celine: Va a ser duro para ustedes, pero necesito de su apoyo

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Celine: Ustedes deben decirle al niño que irá a una especie de campamento con más niños hasta el día lunes

Blaine: Su escuela

Celine: Dudo que sea un problema señor, además solo serán cuatro días

Blaine: ¿El lunes qué pasara?

Celine: Me pidió que lo trajera aquí al juzgado señor, únicamente sé eso

Kurt: ¿Se lo tiene que llevar hoy mismo?

Celine: Les parece si mañana temprano voy por él, así lo hablan hoy

Kurt: Está bien Celine

Blaine: ¿No podemos evitar esto?

Celine: Lo siento señor, lo intenté con el juez, pero fue algo que pidió y está dentro de los recursos

Blaine: Ok, pues ni hablar, así será

Los dos regresaron con cara de velorio a su casa, el niño corrió a saludarlos

Agustín: ¿Qué tienen?

Kurt: Nada mi niño

Agustín: Si están tristes

Blaine: No chiquito, venimos cansados, fue un día pesado

Agustín: ¿Dónde fueron?

Kurt: A la oficina de tu papito

Blaine: Si, ¿tienes tarea hijo?

Agustín: Poquita, ¿papá la haces conmigo?

Kurt: Si chiquito

Blaine: La hacemos los tres juntos

Agustín: Si papito

Se fueron a la sala, su tía ni les preguntó lo sucedido, prefirió comunicarse con el abogado, casi se infarta cuando le dijo lo de la separación de cuatro días

Inés: Se va a poner muy triste mi nieto

Jacobo: Lo pidió el juez

Inés: ¿Y de ahí qué?, se lo dará a ese tipo

Jacobo: Esperemos que no señora

Inés: Mañana iré a despedirme de él

Jacobo: Señora no diga esa palabra, porque suena a que no volverá su nieto

Inés: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Jacobo: Yo también, pero debemos permanecer positivos, porque si no se nos van a desmoronar los papás

Inés: Tiene razón

Kurt y Blaine hablaron con Agustín

Agustín: No quiero ir

Kurt: Te vas a divertir mi niño

Agustín: Caqui está enfermo

Kurt: Yo lo voy a cuidar mi niño

Agustín: No papá, no quiero ir

Blaine: Son cuatro días hijo

Agustín: Umm, no

Se durmió llorando, los dos lo observaban, todavía sollozaba en sueños, salieron porque ellos también se pusieron a llorar, no querían despertarlo

Kurt: Ya no le hice su maleta

Blaine: Mañana la hacemos mi amor

Kurt: Tengo un dolor muy grande, miedo

Blaine: Tranquilo mi amor

Kurt: Yo no me debo poner así, nuestro hijo va a regresar con nosotros el lunes

Blaine: Así será, has estado reprimiendo mucho tus sentimientos para apoyarme a mi ¿verdad?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: Ven

Fueron a su cuarto, se sentaron en el borde de la cama y lo abrazó, Kurt se puso a llorar sin poder controlarlo, Agustín oyó algo y habían dejado la puerta abierta, entró y corrió con su papá

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Mi niño

Blaine: Hijo, no ya estabas dormido

Agustín: Quiero dormir con ustedes

Kurt: Si chiquito, vamos a acostarnos

Agustín: Papá te quiero mucho, a ti también papito

Blaine: Y nosotros te queremos muchísimo también

Agustín: ¿Jugamos?

Blaine: A esta hora pequeño

Agustín: Si, vamos

Los tres fueron al cuarto de Agustín y se pusieron a jugar a cuanta cosa quiso, se durmió hasta como las tres de la mañana, ellos no pegaron el ojo en absoluto, Kurt preparó la maleta llorando, Celine llegó a las ocho de la mañana, Agustín estaba dormido y Blaine lo cargó con cuidado, Kurt le dio un beso en su frente, Blaine también hizo lo mismo, lo subieron al auto de Celine, firmaron unos papeles

Kurt: Cuando se despierte va a llorar mucho, toma este es su muñeco favorito, a ver si se consuela con él

Celine: Está bien

Kurt: Cuídalo mucho

Celine: Lo haré

Al ver arrancar el auto, sentían que lo mismo pasó con el aire, ninguno de los dos podía respirar, quizás causado por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, cuatro días serían una eternidad lejos de su pequeño y un infierno si decidía dejarle la patria potestad a Sebastián

Los dos entraron a la casa sintiendo un hueco en el corazón, ninguno habló nada, subieron a darse un baño para estar listos e ir a la audiencia, por más que quiso aguantar no pudo, en la regadera se quebró en llanto

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Lo siento Blaine, sé que debo ser fuerte por ti, pero me dolió tanto cuando arrancó el auto

Blaine: A mí también, mi hijo va a sufrir mucho cuando despierte

Kurt: Cuatro días serán una eternidad

Blaine: Es un egoísta Sebastián, en su afán de según recuperar al niño, pero ¿qué va a recuperar? lo dejó y mi hijo si le tiene un poco de cariño es porque yo así se lo inculqué

Kurt: Vamos a conservar la calma mi amor, disculpa no debí ponerme a llorar

Blaine: Al contrario, eso me demuestra lo mucho que lo quieres y de no tenerte a mi lado estaría destrozado

Kurt: Yo estoy aquí a tu lado incondicionalmente, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Se vistieron y desayunaron muy poco, cuando iban de salida

Blaine: Hola tía

Inés: ¿Agustín?

Kurt: Vino la trabajadora en la mañana Inés, se lo llevó dormido

Inés: ¿No se despidieron de él?

Blaine: Tía no uses esa palabra

Inés: Si sobrino, disculpa

Blaine: Es tarde, llegaremos derrapando al juzgado

Inés: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Blaine: Si desde luego tía

Inés: Tienen unas ojeras horribles

Kurt: Ayer los tres estuvimos jugando hasta la madrugada

Inés: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: Le inventamos que iría a un campamento, pero él no quería ir

Inés: Es que ustedes acaban de regresar de su Luna de Miel

Blaine: Ayy tía fue hace tres meses más o menos,,.

Inés: Pobres, ni han disfrutado de su matrimonio

Kurt: Si Inés, nos casamos para estar en las buenas y en las malas

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Inés: ¿Quieren ir en un solo auto?

Blaine: Pues...

Kurt: Si mi amor, casi no dormimos, más bien no dormimos, que nos lleve tu tía, los dos tenemos los nervios destrozados

Inés: Y llovió ayer

Kurt: ¿Nuestro chiquito ya habrá despertado?

Blaine: Quizás

Agustín seguía profundamente dormido, el juego lo había cansado, Celine lo veía y le daba tanta ternura, pero también estaba segura que al despertar lloraría el niño a mares, la tía de Blaine los llevó al juzgado, entraron solo los dos porque ella casi quería ahorcar a Sebastián, tanto daño por su supuesto y repentino amor de padre

Jacobo: ¿Cómo está señor?

Blaine: Mal, no se ve

Jacobo: ¿Cómo tomó el niño las cosas?

Kurt: No se quería ir, Celine se lo llevó dormido

Jacobo: Así que no lloró

Kurt: Al despertar va a sufrir mucho nuestro chiquito

Jacobo: Ánimo en cinco días se resuelve esto

Blaine: Si, pero...

Jacobo: Señor, no piense negativamente, usted ha visto por su hijo y ahora con su esposo que se desvive por el niño, vamos a ganar

Sebastián entró con su abogado, estaba informado que el niño se encontraba en otro lugar, con su actitud demostró que sentía tener la balanza de su lado, les avisaron que se atrasaría una hora el inicio de la sesión, ellos salieron porque no soportaban verlo

Inés: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Se retrasó una hora tía

Inés: ¿Por qué?

Jacobo: Cuestiones del juez señora

Inés: Casi mato a alguien

Blaine: Ayy tía

Inés: Si sobrino, ese hombre entró con una sonrisa, cómo es posible, no ve el daño hecho a nuestro pequeñito

Kurt: Cálmate Inés

Inés: Mi sobrino se moriría sin ti

Kurt: Estás exagerando

Blaine: No mi amor, me has dado mucha fortaleza y todo tu amor me hace no perder la fe, desesperarme

Kurt: Las cosas tienen que salir a nuestro favor, Agustín no podrá estar sin su familia

En la oficina del Juez

Juez: ¿Qué pasó Celine?

Celine: El niño acaba de despertar

Juez: ¿Y?

Celine: Escuche usted

Celine puso en altavoz el teléfono, Agustín despertó y al verse en un lugar extraño se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas

Celine: Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Agustín: No, mi papá

Celine: Tu papá está en tu casa junto con tu papito

Agustín: ¿Dónde estoy?

Celine: En un campamento, te dijeron que vendrías

Agustín: Yo no quiero

Celine: ¿Qué no quieres?

Agustín: Venir, mi papá, quiero a mi papá

Celine: No llores pequeñito, estarás unos días conmigo

Agustín: No, mi papá

Celine: Tu papá lo verás en cuatro días

Agustín: Lo quiero ya

Celine: Chiquito

Agustín: No, ¡PAPÁ, PAPITO!

Se soltó en llanto, Celine le estiró el muñeco que le había dado Kurt

Celine: Toma, tu papá dijo que era tu favorito

Agustín: Si, él me lo dio

Celine: ¿Kurt te lo dio?

Agustín: Mi papá, aja, yo lo quiero, mi papito

Celine: Los vas a ver en unos días

Agustín: No, hoy

Celine: Mira pequeño, aquí hay muchos juegos

Agustín: ¡YO QUIERO MI CASA, MI PAPÁ, MI PAPITO!

Lloró más fuerte, por más argumentos que le daba Celine no se tranquilizaba, se desesperó, agarró el teléfono

Juez: ¿Sigue llorando?

Celine: Si señor, va a estar así los cuatro días

Juez: ¿Estás segura?

Celine: El niño está acostumbrado a estar con sus papás, no quería venir ellos me lo dijeron

Juez: Quizás le lavaron la cabeza para que actuara así

Celine: Por favor, regréselo a sus padres

Juez: Necesito tomar la mejor decisión para ese pequeño

Celine: Para qué le busca, eso es dejarlo con sus padres

Juez: Celine, te pido intentes tranquilizarlo, estará los cuatro días ahí, punto, no hay discusión

Celine: Como quiera, pero el niño estará muy mal estos días

Juez: Tú ya te involucraste en esto, voy a pedir que alguien más esté a cargo, necesito una opinión totalmente neutra

Celine: Me desespera

Le colgó, otra persona se hizo cargo de Agustín, pero fue peor, al menos ella después de un rato le pareció conocida y como quería calmarse, pero al ver entrar a alguien diferente el llanto lo soltó al doble, Kurt y Blaine sentían una opresión en el pecho

Jacobo: ¿Se sienten mal?

Kurt: Me duele aquí

Blaine: A mí también

Kurt: Ha de ser nuestro chiquito, ha de estar llorando Blaine

Blaine: Si mi amor, pobrecito todo por...

Los dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, el esposo de Sebastián había salido por agua y vio la escena, regresó y solo se encontraba el abogado, Sebastián había ido al baño

Hunter: Abogado, aprovechando que no está mi esposo quiero hablar algo con usted

Morales: Si dígame

Hunter: Una vez que acabe esto, el fallo sea en favor de mi esposo o no, sus servicios no serán requeridos ya

Morales: Está bien señor, supongo que querrá contratar a alguien más y eso me tranquiliza mucho, si he de serle sincero

Hunter: ¿Qué Morales?

Morales: Estoy terminando esto porque me había comprometido, haré lo imposible por ganar, pero de hacerlo le juro me pesara separar a ese pequeño de los padres que tanto quiere

Hunter: Ni me diga, yo estoy igual, Sebastián no ve el daño hecho a su hijo, nosotros somos un par de extraños para él, llevárnoslo va a destrozar a ese pequeñito, él ha tenido un padre durante toda su vida el cual se ha desvivido por cuidarlo y ahora otro padre el cual sin serlo ha tomado ese papel de corazón

Morales: Si, la verdad es de asombrarse la actitud del señor, yo oí por boca del detective cada cosa hecha por él y lo defiende como si fuera realmente su hijo

Kurt se había sentido un poco mal y fue al baño a ponerse agua, ahí se topó con Sebastián

Kurt: Con permiso

Se puso agua, Sebastián se lavaba las manos, su chiquito como le decía seguramente estaba sufriendo por verse lejos de sus padres, lo vio por el espejo, ¿acaso no pensaría en el dolor del niño?, ¿por qué ser tan egoísta?, quizás era una tontería pero no perdía nada con intentarlo

Kurt: ¿Has pensado en el daño que le harás a nuestro chiquito?

Sebastián: ¿Perdón?

Kurt: Si Sebastián, lo quieres separar de su padre, el hombre que él más quiere y admira

Sebastián: Yo soy un buen hombre y mi marido también

Kurt: Yo no juzgo eso, simplemente te digo que Agustín adora a su papito, es su súper héroe, ¿tienes idea de por qué?

Sebastián: Mira...

Kurt: Porque cumplió el rol de dos padres por mucho tiempo, lo ayudó a aprender a hablar, caminar, jugar, andar en bicicleta, tantas cosas, ¿sabes que su juego preferido son los carritos?

Sebastián: No

Kurt: ¿Qué tiene un muñequito de conejo el cual adora?

Sebastián: No

Kurt: ¿Qué adora las malteadas que le hace su papito?

Sebastián: No

Kurt: ¿Qué su mejor amiga se llama Katia?

Sebastián: Este...

Kurt: Te he hecho varias preguntas Sebastián, ninguna me la puedes contestar, mi chiquito está acostumbrado a vivir con su papito y conmigo

Sebastián: Por favor llevas...

Kurt: Si un año, ¿cuánto estuviste tú al lado de él?

Sebastián: Yo...

Kurt: No te lo estoy reprochando Sebastián, simplemente quiero hacerte ver el gran daño que le harás a Agustín, su mundo está con Blaine, con permiso

Sebastián se quedó muy mal en el baño, Kurt regresó al lado de Blaine

Blaine: Te tardaste mi amor

Kurt: Estaba Sebastián, le dije algunas cosas, espero no afectar el juicio

Jacobo: No se preocupe señor, solo por curiosidad, ¿qué le dijo?

Kurt le relató los cañonazos que le había aventado a Sebastián con sus preguntas

Kurt: ¿Estuvo mal?

Blaine: No lo considero ¿o si abogado?

Jacobo: Para nada

Kurt: Es hora de entrar

Los tres entraron, su tía lo abrazó y le dijo varias cosas, remató diciéndole que su familia estaba completa, lo que siempre soñó y eso no se destruiría; Sebastián había regresado muy mal, su esposo lo abrazó

Hunter: ¿Qué tienes?

Sebastián: Me encontré al esposo de Blaine en el baño

Hunter: ¿Te dijo algo?

Sebastián: Si, ni siquiera ofensivo, solo...

Hunter: ¿Qué?

Sebastián: No sé, me hizo sentir que será mi hijo, pero...

No dijo más, entró el juez, el abogado de Sebastián lo comenzó a cuestionar de varios asuntos, narró la situación de que estaba impedido de tener más hijos, no tardó mucho en darle la palabra a Jacobo

Jacobo: Entonces si lo pusiéramos en una situación diferente, si usted no hubiera sufrido su enfermedad, ¿jamás hubiera buscado al niño?

Sebastián: Yo...

Jacobo: Porque según me consta hace cuatro años no le interesaba en lo absoluto

Sebastián: No me encontraba bien, tenía muchas cosas

Jacobo: Señor, usted dejó al niño porque sus planes eran otros, el señor Blaine se hizo cargo por completo de él, ¿cómo considera que el niño tomará estar lejos de su papito?

Sebastián: Está lejos ahora

Jacobo: Aja, ¿cómo cree que esté?

Sebastián: Bien

Jacobo: ¿Seguro?, está lejos de la gente que quiere, su papá y papito

Sebastián: Yo soy su papá, Kurt solo es el esposo de Blaine

Jacobo: Usted estuvo siguiéndolos, en un restaurante habló unas palabras con el niño, ¿por junio o julio?

Sebastián: Fue en Junio

Jacobo: Ahh mire se acuerda, ¿también recuerda lo que le preguntó en esa ocasión?

Sebastián: Si

Jacobo: Estoy bien o usted me corrige, ¿le preguntó al niño con quien venía?

Sebastián: Si lo hice

Jacobo: ¿Qué le contestó?

Sebastián cerró los ojos, ese día había sentido feo enfrentarse a la realidad que para el niño era un perfecta desconocido y más aún...

Lic.: ¿Podría contestar la pregunta?

Morales: Objeción, está presionando a mi cliente

Juez: Denegada, señor conteste por favor

Sebastián: Me dijo que iba con su papá

Jacobo: Ahh, también sino mal recuerdo le pidió se lo señalara

Sebastián: Así fue

Jacobo: ¿A quién señaló el niño?

Sebastián: A Kurt

Jacobo: Usted observó cuando Kurt fue a verlo

Sebastián: Si, llegó angustiado, supongo que la otra niña con que jugaba le dijo que se había quedado hablando con un señor

Jacobo: ¿Oyó qué se dijeron?

Sebastián: Si

Jacobo: Me lo podría relatar

Sebastián: No lo recuerdo

Lo hacía perfectamente, pero prefirió negarse

Jacobo: Bien, solo le hago mención que está bajo juramento

Sebastián: Lo sé

Jacobo: De acuerdo, sus planes son llevarse al niño, ustedes radican en...

Sebastián: Francia

Jacobo: Eso quiere decir que dejaría de ver completamente a su padre en caso de ganar la custodia

Sebastián: Mi esposo es francés y su trabajo está allá

Jacobo: Así que se llevará al niño lejos de sus padres, porque en un año el señor Kurt ha visto por el niño como eso, de su padrino, sus abuelitos, su escuela, sus amiguitos, de todo, ¿cómo se sentirá el niño?

Sebastián: Se adaptará

Jacobo: Umm, ¿cómo tomará que no puede tener a su papito para jugar?

Sebastián: Estaré yo con él y mi esposo para que juguemos

Jacobo: No estará su papito con él en sus cumpleaños, ni festejando cosas importantes

Sebastián Pero voy a estar yo, Blaine lo ha tenido cinco años

Jacobo: Porque usted lo abandonó, el señor jamás le negó la posibilidad de ver al niño, muy al contrario, lo buscó porque el niño quería a su papá

Sebastián: Quiero a mi hijo conmigo, no puedo tener más

Jacobo: ¿Y el daño al niño señor?

Sebastián: No tendrá daño

Jacobo: Lo arranca de lo que quiere

Sebastián: Se acostumbrará, es un niño de cinco años, se acostumbrará a las cosas, si Kurt se lo ganó en un año, mi esposo y yo haremos lo mismo

Sebastián se estaba desesperando, hablaba casi gritando, su abogado por más señas que le hacía para indicarle algo y se tranquilizara, no lograba nada, Jacobo siguió hablando con él de muchas cosas; Kurt y Blaine soltaban lágrimas cuando él mencionaba algo que vivieron, un paseo, su enfermedad, tantas cosas, el juez más que ver a Sebastián o poner atención a lo dicho, tenía su mirada fija en ellos dos. La sesión se les hizo eterna, aunque no duró mucho, antes de finalizar

Juez: Yo quiero preguntarle algo señor

Sebastián: Dígame

Juez: En caso de que usted ganara el juicio, se va a llevar al niño, ¿ha pensado en cómo hará para ganárselo?

Sebastián: Me querrá

Juez: ¿De buenas a primeras?

Sebastián: Soy su padre

Juez: Ok, es todo, puede pasar a su lugar

Cuando estuvo ahí

Juez: Bien, la sesión del día de hoy se cierra, para el lunes tendré tomada una decisión final a este caso

Cerró todo, su tía los llevó a su casa, al entrar y no oír la voz del niño, verlo correr para abrazarlos, darles un beso, se miraron

Kurt: ¿Qué hacemos?

Blaine: No sé mi amor

Kurt: Llora Blaine

Blaine: Abrázame muy fuerte

Kurt: Ven, vamos a la cama a recostarnos un rato, ¿o tienes hambre?

Blaine: Nada, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Tampoco, vamos a descansar un poquito, después te preparo algo de comer

Blaine: El hombre que no soñé, eres un sol en mi vida

Kurt: Si mi amor, no traje penalidades, quizás si

Blaine: Ni pienses eso

Kurt: No dije nada

Blaine: Pero me imagino lo que dirías, pero no mi amor

Kurt: Fue una mañana pesada, hay que intentar dormir

Blaine: Si

Al subir, cuando pasaron por el cuarto del niño, a los dos las lágrimas les salieron sin poder evitarlas, Blaine tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, al abrirse la puerta pudieron ver todo los juguetes regados, la cama destendida, los cajones abiertos y una ropa afuera porque Kurt no sabía que ponerle al niño, se abrazaron

Blaine: Está un desorden

Kurt: Hay que arreglársela muy bonito para cuando regrese

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si Blaine, tú y yo estos días haremos eso

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Pintar la recámara de Agustín, quizás comprar nuevos muebles, otros juguetes, yo que sé, pero se la dejaremos renovada para recibir a nuestro pequeño el día lunes

Blaine: Y si...

Kurt: Shh, va a estar con nosotros el día lunes para siempre, ya lo verás

Blaine: Ojala sea así, sino los tres vamos a sufrir mucho

En donde habían llevado a Agustín, después de mucho llorar y no querer comer casi nada, se quedó dormido, el juez pasó a ver como se encontraba, habló con la encargada

Encargada: Lloró mucho y no quiso comer, se acaba de quedar dormido

Juez: ¿Por qué lloraba?

Encargada: Porque quería a su papá y a su papito, no quiere estar lejos de ellos

Juez: ¿Ya la convenció Celine o me lo dice realmente?

Encargada: Solo digo las palabras del niño, no más

Juez: Debo tomar una decisión para el lunes

Encargada: ¿Quiere mi opinión?

Juez: A ver

Encargada: Deje al niño con su familia, es ahí donde pertenece, no en otro lugar

Juez: El padre biológico del niño también tiene derecho a ver a su hijo

Encargada: Sonaré dura quizás, pero así como cuando un hombre viene y abandona un niño aquí pierde sus derechos, yo considero que ese señor está igual, lo dejó al cuidado de su padre renunciando completamente a él

Juez: Mi madre me lo dijo, el juzgado familiar te traerá muchos dolores de cabeza

Encargada: Ayy señor juez

Juez: Debo inclinar la balanza para algún lado

Encargado: ¿Qué lado?

Juez: Pues verá…

* * *

Bien, mañana los dos últimos capítulos =)

vuelve el diablito Agustín :3


	30. Cap 3O

**— 3O —**

Los días fueron una eternidad, el sábado los dos amanecieron con una cara muy pálida

Kurt: Te ves mal

Blaine: Mira quien lo dice

Kurt: No puedo dormir pensando en mi chiquito, ha de estar sufriendo mucho

Blaine: Yo estoy igual, me sorprendes cada día más

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque...

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿Te soy sincero en algo?

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Cuando tuviste esos síntomas, de pronto me dio un poco de sentimiento encontrado

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, estaba feliz de poder tener otro hijo, pero también me preocupaba un poco que tú cambiarías con Agustín, no es tu hijo

Kurt: Epa, oye no, si es mi hijo, así como se lo dije al juez, no lo tuve nueve meses en mí, ni nada de eso, pero después de esa operación, lo siento como algo muy mío, soy capaz de todo por ese pequeño

Blaine: ¿De todo mi amor?

Kurt: Aja, hasta si nos...

Blaine: Ahh no, ni digas nada, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Me dijiste que viéramos lo de arreglar el cuarto de Agustín, ¿lo quieres hacer?

Kurt: Estaría bien, nos debemos mantener ocupados o nos vamos a morir de la tristeza

Blaine: Si, ¿qué va a pasar si se lo dan a Sebastián?

Kurt: Quita eso de tu mente, el juez no puede ser tan ciego, nuestro pequeño adora a su familia, esta que él mismo completó

Blaine: Ahh claro, hasta que no le agradó alguien para papá, no me lo espantó

Kurt: Pero tiene muy buen gusto mi chiquito

Blaine: Modestia aparte

Kurt: Aja

Blaine: Te adoro

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Se besaron, escucharon que tocaban la puerta

Blaine: Voy a abrir

Kurt: Está bien mi amor, yo me pondré algo y bajo

Blaine: De acuerdo

Blaine bajó

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Nick: Tu amigo

Blaine: Voy

Abrió, Nick y Jeff consideraron buena idea ir a verlos, seguramente estarían muy deprimidos, el lunes el juez tomaría una decisión, en el lugar donde tenían a Agustín...

Encargada: Chiquito come

Agustín: No quiero

Encargada: Pero desde que estás aquí no has comido bien, te vas a enfermar

Agustín: Quiero a mi papá, a mi papito

Encargada: Ya no llores pequeño

Agustín: Los quiero a ellos

La actitud de Agustín no había cambiado, en eso entró el juez a la habitación con dos personas más, minutos antes

Juez: ¿Entendió señor?

Sebastián: Si perfectamente

Juez: No podrá decirle al niño que es su padre, le provocaría un shock muy fuerte

Sebastián: ¿Entonces?

Juez: Solo quiero que hable con él, intente jugar, entrar en confianza con él

Sebastián: Está bien

Hunter: Yo me quedo acá afuera

Juez: También entre con el señor, después de todo, si fallo a su favor los dos se harán cargo del niño

Sebastián: Desde luego, mi esposo está feliz con la idea de tener a Agustín con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Hunter: Si claro

El juez observó el gesto del esposo de Sebastián, no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera realmente algo que le agradaría a él, después de todo tener el hijo de alguien con quien anduvo su esposo, además bajo las condiciones jamás Agustín lo vería como un padre, lo más viable definitivamente era adoptar a otro niño, así él podría ganarse el cariño sin estar compitiendo con un padre que desde su nacimiento había velado por ese pequeño. Los tres se acercaron con Agustín, el cual se encontraba en pleno llanto

Sebastián: Hola

Agustín: ¿Mi papá?

Sebastián: Soy...

Juez: Señor...

Sebastián: ¿Cómo estás?

Agustín: Triste

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Agustín: Quiero a mi papá

Sebastián: Aquí hay muchos juegos

Agustín: Pero él...

Sebastián: ¿Lo quieres mucho?

Agustín: Si

Sebastián: ¿Él te quiere mucho?

Agustín: Mucho, mucho, mucho

Lo dejó hablar con el niño, su esposo se había quedado en la puerta y se acercó con él

Juez: ¿No se acerca señor?

Hunter: Este...

Juez: ¿Qué pasa?

Hunter: Nada

Juez: A mi no me parece eso

Hunter: Es que si digo algo mi esposo...

Juez: Señor, ¿usted no quiere al pequeño?

Hunter: Si, pero no sé cómo explicarlo, el niño tiene a su padre, jamás me va a ver como eso

Juez: ¿Usted quiere un hijo que lo vea como tal?

Hunter: Exacto, no quiero sentir que compito por el cariño del niño, no sé, la verdad hasta ahora me afronté con este extraño sentimiento

Juez: ¿Preferiría tener usted un hijo?

Hunter: No, aunque puedo tener hijos yo, amo a mi esposo, no soy de los que piensan que un niño debe llevar tu sangre, puedo llegar a querer a un pequeño aunque no lo haya engendrado

Juez: ¿Entonces?

Hunter: Ese pequeño de allá tiene a sus padres a los que adora, conoce a su padre de toda su corta vida, a su papá un año, siento que no se acoplará con nosotros

Sebastián lo volteó a ver con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a él

Hunter: Hola

Agustín: Hola

Hunter: ¿Por qué lloras pequeño?

Agustín: Mi papá

Hunter: ¿Qué pasa con él?

Agustín: Quiero que venga por mi

Hunter: ¿Lo extrañas?

Agustín: Mucho, por él me porto bien

Hunter: ¿Sin él te portas mal?

Agustín: Mucho

Hunter: Ya veo

Estuvieron un rato más ahí, luego se despidieron, en la casa de Blaine habían comenzado a mover los muebles de la habitación del niño

Blaine: ¿Si compramos todo nuevo?

Kurt: No mi amor

Blaine: Estaría bien, hay que ponerle una recámara más adecuada a su edad, para un niño más grande

Kurt: Podríamos decorarla con balones y cosas de football, ya ves que le encanta

Blaine: Excelente idea, vamos de compras

Nick: Mi ahijado se pondrá feliz cuando vea el cambio en su recámara

Kurt: Hay que ocuparnos en algo, porque si no...

A Kurt se le quebró la voz, Blaine lo abrazó, sus lágrimas hicieron que Jeff también llorara

Jeff: No pierdan la fe, yo vi cuando ese pequeñito te dijo que si podía decirte papá, Kurt te quiere como tal, no se los van a arrebatar

Blaine: Ojalá sea así, mi hijo y mi esposo son mi felicidad

Kurt: Sin él nuestra familia no estará completa

Nick: La familia está completa, Blaine me dijo que con tu llegada se vino a cerrar ese hueco que había aquí

Kurt: ¿Vine a tapar un hueco?

Blaine: Si mi amor, a mi hijo le hacía falta otro hombre que lo quisiera y a mi alguien que me amara

Jeff: Ánimo los dos, verán que ese amor no pasará por los ojos del juez

Blaine: Esperemos

Nick: Hay que darle a la remodelación, ¿de compras?

Kurt: Si Nick, hay que ir a comprar las nuevas cosas para el cuarto de nuestro pequeño

Camelia y Caridad vieron como salieron los cuatro

Camelia: Pobres están bien tristes

Caridad: Y quien no, se siente vacía la casa sin el torbellino

Camelia: ¿Qué irá a pasar?

Caridad: No le pueden quitar al pequeño

Camelia: La trabajadora la vez que hablé con ella me dijo que sería un gran error alejarlo de la familia

Caridad: Es que ese pequeñito sin su papito y papá se moriría de tristeza

Camelia: En mala hora regresó el señor ese, pero con qué cara lo hace

Caridad: No sé, yo jamás lo juzgué, tomó una decisión

Camelia: Si, y ahora que siente el agua al cuello quiere a nuestro Agustín

Caridad: Tranquila Camelia

Camelia: Es que no se vale Caridad, ambas hemos visto como ha sufrido el señor para cuidar al pequeño, también como desde la llegada de Kurt ese diablito se convirtió en un angelito

Caridad: Increíble, el amor y paciencia de Kurt lo hicieron reformarse

Camelia: Gracias a Dios, dejé de cazar lagartijas, sentía que cualquier día el señor me corría por andar solapando a Agustín

Caridad: Le ayudaste a hacer muchas travesuras

Camelia: Quien más sino

Caridad: Hasta a mi me enredaban

Camelia: Tenías cara de no culpable, eras buena arma

Caridad: Hasta el perrito ha resentido que no esté

Camelia: Si verdad, como no, los señores ni se han acordado de él

Caridad: Pobres, traen mil cosas en la cabeza

Camelia: Las cosas deben fallar a su favor

El día se les fue rápido, anduvieron buscando todas las cosas para la nueva decoración, sus tías habían ido a verlos

Inés: ¿No están?

Camelia: Salieron a comprar desde temprano y no han regresado

María: ¿Y eso?

Camelia: Van a redecorar la recámara de Agustín

Inés: Los vamos a esperar

Camelia: Claro pasen, ¿gustan algo de tomar?

Inés: No gracias

Camelia las dejó en la sala, ellas se quedaron viendo las fotos que tenían en la mesa

María: Pobres no han disfrutado su boda

Inés: Ellos dicen que si María, tu sobrino es un ángel

María: Ama mucho a Blaine y adora a ese pequeño

Inés: Si, nos sacamos la lotería con Kurt

María: Te dije que era sensacional

Inés: Y no mentiste, le debemos la vida de Agustín prácticamente

María: Tampoco exageres

Inés: No lo hago, gracias a que fue donante, mi nieto está sano

María: Perdió muchos miedos y aprendió mucho

Inés: Totalmente de acuerdo, tardan en regresar estos muchachos

María: Ha de ser duro estar aquí y no oír a ese travieso reír

Inés: Si, ¿cómo estará él?

María: Seguro extrañando a sus papás

Inés: Te juro que me dan ganas de ir a hablar con el juez y decirle que no sea menso

María: Cálmate Inés

Inés: Es que cómo se le ocurre hacer eso de llevarse a mi nieto

María: Supongo busca ver si el niño realmente los quiere

Inés: Ayy por Dios, cómo no lo va a hacer, Kurt se ha encargado de reformar a ese pequeñito con amor y mi sobrino ha dado su vida por él

María: Eso es lo que el juez verá, tranquila, no te vayas a poner delante de ellos así, no los vas a ayudar

Inés: Lo sé

Sus tías se cansaron de esperarlos y se fueron, ellos habían decidido comer fuera, sería algo menos amargo, aunque la comida no les pasaba

Kurt: Casi no comiste nada mi amor

Blaine: Ni tú

Nick: Más bien los dos no comieron

Jeff: Se van a enfermar

Kurt: Ayy Jeff, es que no me pasa la comida en lo absoluto

Jeff: Los entendemos, está siendo duro este proceso

Kurt: Jamás nos imaginamos que el juez hiciera algo así

Jeff: Quizás solo quiere ver si no están influyendo al niño

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Si lejos de ustedes se sigue comportando igual, queriendo estar con su papá, al juez no le quedará duda de lo mucho que quiere a Kurt y que no hay nadie más a quien vea como su papá

Blaine: En eso tienes razón Nick, pero es difícil

Nick: Lo sé, pero ánimo, ya solo faltan algunas horas de este día, mañana se les irá arreglando la recámara y el lunes todo habrá acabado

Blaine: Terminará a nuestro favor o...

Nick: Blaine como te lo dije la primera vez, tienes las de ganar, más ahora que cuentas con un esposo el cual adora a tu hijo

Jeff: Mira que si lo quiere y mucho, el pobre ha estado llorando estos días

Kurt: Oops, no lo he podido evitar, Agustín ha de estar sufriendo mucho y casi puedo jurar que portándose mal

Nick: Claro, así lo regresan con su papá

Los cuatro se rieron, Agustín sí había hecho un desorden horrible, además de rallar las paredes y otras cositas

Celine: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Encargada: Lo hizo el niño Celine

Celine: Es un desastre, tiró todo cuanto encontró

Encargada: También ralló las paredes

Celine: ¿Dónde está?

Encargada: Lo llevé a otro cuarto para arreglar este

Celine: Presiento que regresó el rebelde para que lo lleven con su papá

Encargada: ¿Cómo?

Celine: El niño se está portando mal para que así le hablemos a su papá

Encargada: Suena coherente

Celine: Por eso lo está haciendo

Celine lo fue a ver, estaba a punto de realizar otro desastre

Celine: Te caché

Agustín: Ayy

Celine: Ya no hagas travesuras pequeño, en dos días te vas con tu papá

Agustín: Quiero hoy

Celine: Suenas a presidente

Agustín: Umm

Celine: Nada chiquito

Agustín: ¿Me llevas con mi papá?

Celine: El lunes te prometo llevarte

Agustín: Umm, quiero hoy, sino me porto muy mal

Celine: Vamos a hacer un trato, tú te portas bien e igual te llevo antes

Agustín: No

Celine: Si no me vas a dejar esto destrozado

Agustín: ¿Qué es destrozado?

Celine: Feo, ¿no me digas que tu papá te deja sacar todos tus juguetes y dejarlos tirados?

Agustín: No, él y yo los guardamos

Celine: ¿Si oyes su voz y la de tu papito, te portarás mejor?

Agustín: ¿Oír su voz?

Celine: Puedo llamarles para que hablen contigo

Agustín: Si, si, si

Con tal de que no siguiera haciendo destrozos, llamó al juez para intentar convencerlo

Juez: Dije que no Celine

Celine: Ya dos lugares los dejó hechos un desastre, además...

Juez: Contrólalo

Celine: Espere

Estaba de espaldas hablando por su celular cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, al voltear vio que del baño salía agua

Juez: Celine, ¿qué sucede?

Celine: Este niño nos quiere inundar

Juez: ¿Perdón?

Celine: Deje que hable con sus papás

Juez: Voy para allá, estás haciendo mucho drama

Agustín salió del baño todo mojado y estornudando, Celine no sabía si reírse o enojarse

Celine: ¿Qué hiciste?

Agustín: Abrí la llave del agua

Entró al baño para cerrarlo, cuando lo hizo vio que aparte de eso había atorado un juguete en la taza de baño y se chorreaba el agua, lo sacó de ahí

Celine: ¿Dónde te pongo?

Agustín: Llévame con mi papá

Celine: ¿Por qué con él te portas bien?

Agustín: Porque lo quiero

Celine: Tan simple como eso

El niño cerró sus ojos, el juez llegó como en hora y media, aparte de inundar el baño, rallar varias paredes, tirar cuanto encontraba, romper varias cosas, etc, como que se había cansado

Juez: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Celine: El pequeñito se desquitó de que no pudo hablar con sus papás

Juez: ¿Dónde está?

Celine: Ya ni sé, nosotros solo encontramos los restos de donde pasó

Juez: Búscalo para que hable con él

Celine: Está bien

Fueron a dar con él en la cocina, a punto de tirar cosas del refrigerador

Celine: Te cachamos

Agustín: ¿Ya me vas a llevar con mi papá?

Celine: Por las buenas, ven pequeño

Lo llevó con el juez, el niño se sentó y lo miró muy serio

Juez: A ver Agustín, ¿por qué te estás portando mal?

Agustín: Así llaman a mi papá

Juez: Lo quieres ver

Agustín: Si y a mi papito

Juez: Te quieres ir con ellos

Agustín: Sip

Juez: Será hasta el lunes

Agustín: No, hoy

Celine: A ver, convénzalo

Juez: Celine

Celine: Perdón

Estuvo hablando con el niño un largo rato, le dio mucha risa escuchar todas las travesuras que hacía para correr a las personas que no le simpatizaban, para ser exactos a los novios de su papito

Juez: Te voy a dejar hablar con tus papás, ven

Celine: Si por favor, de otra forma nos destruye el lugar

Celine le marcó, justo iban llegando, Kurt corrió para contestar

Kurt: Bueno

Celine: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Extrañando a nuestro pequeño, ¿cómo está él?

Celine: Portándose muy mal

Kurt: Él se porta bien

Celine: Será contigo, te lo paso

Kurt: Gracias

Puso el altavoz, lo mismo hizo el juez para oír

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Hola mi niño, ya me están dando la queja que te portaste mal

Agustín: Umm, poquito

Kurt: ¿Qué hiciste?

Agustín: Este...

Blaine: Dile a tu papá qué hiciste

Agustín: Tiré cosas

Blaine: Hijo no des guerra

Agustín: Papito, ven por mí

Blaine: El lunes iremos

Agustín: Ayy no

Kurt: Agustín, el lunes vamos por ti mi niño

Agustín: Papá es que te quiero

Kurt: Y yo a ti mucho, mi chiquito, pórtate bien

Agustín: Es que...

Kurt: Tú eres un niño muy bueno

Agustín: Está bien papá

Blaine: Hazle caso a tu papá hijo

Agustín: Si, ¿Y caqui?

Kurt: Tu perrito ya está bien mi niño

Agustín: Ayy, me quiero ir

Blaine: Vamos a hacer un trato, pórtate bien y el lunes a primera hora vamos por ti

Agustín: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: Bueno...

Kurt: Oye mi niño, dile a Celine que le vas a ayudar a recoger todo lo que tiraste

Agustín: Es mucho

Kurt: Aun así vas a arreglar todo

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt: Bueno, ya no quiero más quejas

Agustín: No papá

Blaine: Te queremos mucho hijo

Agustín: Y yo a ustedes, mi hermanito

Blaine: ¿Cómo hijo?

Agustín: Ya lo quiero

Kurt: Pronto mi niño

Hablaron otro rato, al colgar los tres estaban mejor, Agustín volteó a ver a Celine

Agustín: Gracias, lo siento

Celine: ¿Ya no vas a hacer travesuras?

Agustín: No, mi papá dijo que al... como bueno

Comenzó a agarrar los juguetes que había tirado y los puso en su lugar, el juez se sorprendió mucho con el cambio de actitud, se pasó todo el fin de semana al lado del niño, platicando de todas las cosas que había vivido desde la llegada de Kurt, por fin el lunes estaban en la corte, los dos estaban sumamente nerviosos

Kurt: Todo saldrá bien

Blaine: Esperemos, ¿cuándo vamos a ver a nuestro pequeño?

Jacobo: Lo van a traer aquí, no sé

En eso anunciaron que el juez iba a entrar y se pusieran de pie, el juez entró con Agustín tomado de la mano, al verlo Kurt y Blaine querían correr, se les llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, el niño al verlos corrió despavorido, ninguno de los tres se detuvo ante las voces del juez o el abogado Jacobo, Blaine lo cargó, Kurt le dio un gran beso, el niño los abrazó con tanto amor

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: Mi niño

Agustín: Te quiero

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: ¿No quieres a tu papito?

Agustín: También

Le dio un beso en su mejilla, reaccionaron con el golpe del mazo del juez, los dos voltearon

Juez: Señor Kurt, tome al niño y salga con él al pasillo por favor

Kurt: Si, ven chiquito

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt salió con Agustín, afuera estaban las tías de ambos

Kurt: Inés te lo encargo, voy a regresar con Blaine

Inés: Si está bien, hola

Agustín: Hola abue

Kurt: Ahora regreso mi niño

Agustín: Si papá

Le dio un beso y volvió a entrar, el juez estaba hablando, intentó no hacer ruido con sus zapatos, llegó con Blaine y lo abrazó, él suspiró, le dijo muy bajito

Kurt: Aquí estoy

Blaine le sonrió

Juez: Después de una ardua revisión de muchas cosas tomé mi decisión, esto no es fácil, pero yo considero que lo más apropiado es...

Blaine estaba completamente nervioso, el juez hizo una pausa la cual le pareció eterna, abrazó bien a Kurt, ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de miedo y angustia; en el otro lado de la sala, Sebastián tenía un presentimiento

Sebastián: Me van a dar a mi hijo

Hunter: No cantes victoria

Sebastián: Debe ser, el juez de otra manera no se lo hubiera llevado

Hunter: Viste como corrió Agustín al ver a sus papás

Sebastián: Yo soy su padre, a ti te querrá como uno también

Hunter: No nos hagamos Sebastián, el niño ama a Kurt y Blaine, no vamos a llenar sus zapatos

Sebastián: Estás de pesimista, yo estoy seguro de ganar

Afuera Inés entretenía a Agustín

Inés: ¿Cómo te portaste?

Agustín: No bien

Inés: Te portaste mal

Agustín: Un poco, ahí viene mi padrino

Inés: Corre a saludarlo

El niño se levantó y corrió para encontrarse con Nick, el cual iba acompañado de Jeff, ambos lo saludaron

Jeff: Estás enorme

Agustín: Gracias

Nick: Oye, te tenemos una noticia

Agustín: Umm, ¿cuál?

Nick: Vas a tener digamos un primito

Agustín: Ahh

Jeff: No te entendió Nick

Nick: Creo que no

Jeff: Agustín, voy a tener un bebé

Agustín: ¡Tú!

Jeff: Si, un bebé está aquí

Agustín: ¡En tu panza!

Jeff: Si, pequeñito, tú estuviste adentro de tu papá cuando estabas más chiquito

Agustín: Ahh, mi papá ¿cómo puede tener un bebé adentro?

Nick: Contéstale

Jeff: Le debe escribir a la cigüeña

Agustín: ¿Tú le dices?

Jeff: ¿Qué le digo?

Agustín: A donde le escriba a la cigüeña

Jeff: Desde luego

Nick: ¿Dónde están tus papás?

Agustín: Ahí

Agustín señaló la entrada de la sala, adentro la tensión crecía, el juez revisaba notas y la espera para oír la resolución era eterna para ambas partes

Juez: Bien, señor Blaine, usted se ha hecho cargo de su hijo desde su nacimiento hasta ahora, ha visto cada etapa del pequeño, tiene a su lado un esposo el cual quiere mucho a su pequeño y el cariño del niño hacia él es enorme, sin embargo no puedo dejar a un lado al señor Sebastián

Blaine: Él abandonó a nuestro hijo, lo dejó a mi cuidado, no puede aparecer de la noche a la mañana y querer llevárselo

Juez: Señor, no he terminado de hablar

Jacobo: Disculpe señoría a mi cliente, esta situación es muy tensa para él, entienda quiere mucho a su hijo

Juez: Lo comprendo, pero le pido no me interrumpa

Jacobo: Si señoría, no volverá a suceder

Juez: Bien, proseguiré, como decía no puedo dejar a un lado al señor Sebastián, aunque dejó el niño a su cuidado y jamás se hizo cargo de él, tiene el derecho de reclamar la patria potestad del menor

Blaine: ¿Cómo va a tener derecho?

Juez: Señor

Kurt le dijo en voz baja

Kurt: Mi amor, calmado, debes escuchar lo que va a decir el juez

Blaine: Lo sé

Kurt: Guarda silencio, sino jamás podremos oír su resolución

Blaine: Si

Le dio un beso en su frente, respiró hondo, sentía como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas con la simple idea de perder a su hijo, al pequeñito que cinco años atrás le había cambiado la vida, de quitárselo un trozo de su corazón se moriría; Kurt lo abrazaba con fuerza intentando darle la fortaleza la cual él mismo no tenía, el cariño por Agustín era muy grande, no en vano dejó su temor por salvarle la vida, pasó varias noches al lado de su cama preocupado porque la recuperación fuera completa, verlo correr feliz, decirle "papá" con tanta ternura, jugar juntos, todos esos momentos

Kurt: Señor juez, sé que no debemos hablar, siento interrumpirlo de verdad, pero no puedo evitarlo, Agustín es todo para nosotros, sin él nuestra vida se quedaría en gran medida vacía, Blaine y yo nos amamos, pero fue gracias a ese pequeñito, él fue nuestro cupido, buscó la forma de completar a su familia, me ha hecho perder muchos miedos, aprender infinidad de cosas para poder ser su papá, darle el cariño que se merece, yo...

La garganta se le cerró y palideció, Blaine lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a sentarse, el juez observaba la mano derecha a Kurt y Blaine destrozados con la simple idea de perder al niño, en la izquierda tenía a Sebastián y su esposo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, su rostro era tan inexpresivo, que ni Jacobo lograba adivinar cuál era la resolución que había tomado

Jacobo: Señoría, ¿puede permanecer el señor sentado para oír la resolución?

Juez: Si desde luego, de hecho todos tomemos asiento, esto será largo

Así lo hicieron, Sebastián veía la escena del dolor de dos padres, porque eso eran ambos, aunque Kurt no hubiera tenido nueve meses en su vientre a Agustín, lo quería como propio, Blaine maldecía la hora en que a Sebastián le entró un supuesto amor de padre, en el aire se podía sentir la tensión, era una decisión la cual cambiaría en dado caso radicalmente la vida de un pequeñito, el cual ahora corría en el pasillo sin mayor preocupación, sonriente por volver a estar con sus papás y porque Jeff le diría a su papá como escribirle a la cigüeña

Juez: Prosigo, espero no más interrupciones, ambos padres biológicos, tienen en esencia los mismos derechos de tener al niño, este caso es especial, el señor Smythe abandonó a su hijo y el señor Anderson vio la forma de hacerse cargo de su pequeño, sacarlo adelante y administrar un negocio

Sebastián: Yo cometí el error de dejar a mi hijo, pero ahora lo quiero conmigo, seré el mejor papá del mundo, se lo juro

Juez: Señor a mí no me tiene que jurar nada, de hecho esto no es común hacerlo, pero señor Kurt, ¿dónde se quedó Agustín?

Kurt: Afuera con la tía de mi esposo

Juez: Bien, ¿podría ir por él?

Kurt: Si, desde luego

Blaine: Señoría, yo voy, mi esposo está muy pálido

Juez: Está bien señor

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, caminó por el pasillo para salir de la sala, tomó la manilla de la puerta, al oír cómo se abría, todos voltearon, Agustín corrió para ver si eran sus papás

Agustín: ¿Ya?

Blaine: No pequeño, ven

Agustín: Ya me quiero ir

Blaine: En un rato, ven hijo

Lo cargó y entró con él en brazos, el niño iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo bajó y el niño corrió para sentarse en el regazo de Kurt

Agustín: Papá, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada mi niño

Juez: Agustín

Agustín: ¿Si?

Juez: ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

Kurt: Anda pequeño ve

Agustín: Si papá

Agustín caminó hasta donde se encontraba el juez, metiendo sus manitos en el short que llevaba puesto, al llegar con él, lo cargó para ponerlo arriba de la mesa

Juez: Dime pequeño, ¿dónde están tus papás?

Agustín: Ahí

Se giró un poco para ver de frente y poder señalar a Kurt y Blaine, los dos se pusieron de pie, se abrazaron

Juez: ¿Conoces a las personas de allá?

Agustín: Umm

Juez: Ese señor, ¿lo conoces?

Agustín: Si, fue el sábado, cuando me porté mal para que llamaran a mi papá

Juez: ¿Te simpatizó?

Agustín: Aja

Juez: Oye, ¿quieres mucho a tu papá?

Agustín: Si, me va a dar un hermanito

Juez: ¿Quieres un hermanito?

Agustín: Dos o hasta tres

Juez: ¿¡Tantos!?

Agustín: Si, para jugar con ellos

Juez: Pero con tantos tu papá quizás no juegue tanto contigo

Agustín: Si, mi papá me seguirá queriendo, ¿verdad papá?

Kurt: Claro que si

Agustín: ¿Ve?

Juez: Si, dime algo, ¿tus papás cómo se enamoraron?

Agustín: Yo me resbalé un día y se besaron

Juez: Ahh, tú querías a tu papá para tu papito

Agustín: Si, se casaron

Juez: ¿Cuál es tu juego preferido?

Agustín: Los carritos, mi papá y mi papito juegan conmigo

Juez: ¿Los dos?

Agustín: Si, mi papá me ayuda a hacer mi tarea

Juez: Muy bien, ¿cómo te va en la escuela?

Agustín: Bien, saco diez, me porto bien por mi papá

Juez: ¿Quieres mucho a tu papito?

Agustín: Si, es mi superhéroe

Juez: ¿Me podrías dibujar en esta hoja a tu familia?

Agustín: Si

El niño comenzó a hacer unos garabatos en la hoja que le dio el juez, unos minutos después

Juez: Que linda familia, ¿quién es él?

Agustín: Mi papá con mi hermanita

Juez: ¿Tu papá se llama Kurt?

Agustín: Si, tengo uno en el cielo, pero yo quiero al de aquí

Sebastián sintió una punzada muy fea en el corazón

Juez: ¿Al de aquí?

Agustín: Si mi papá, me hace de comer, pasteles, juega conmigo, me quiere mucho, me cuida, tengo un pedacito de él en mi

Juez: Bien, ve con tus papás pequeño

Agustín: Si

Bajó corriendo y se subió de nuevo en el regazo de Kurt

Juez: Señor, salga con el niño por favor

Kurt: Si señor juez

Blaine: Ve hijo

Agustín: ¿Mi papito?

Kurt: Ahora nos alcanza

Kurt salió con Agustín conforme iba cerrando la puerta alcanzó a escuchar

Juez: No quiero hacer más preámbulos, mi decisión está tomada

Cerró la puerta, cargó a Agustín y lo abrazó fuerte, Nick, Jeff e Inés se acercaron con Kurt

Inés: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Todavía no dice nada

Agustín: Papá ya tengo hambre

Kurt: Si mi niño, nada más que salga tu papito y nos vamos a comer

Nick: Entra con él Kurt, te necesita

Kurt: Si Nick, te lo encargo

Nick: Si, ven ahijado, vamos a ver si encontramos algo en lo que sale tu papito

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué hijo?

Agustín: Jeff tiene la dirección de la cigüeña

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Estoy esperando un bebé Kurt, te voy a pasar la dirección para que tú le escribas a la cigüeña (le guiñó un ojo)

Kurt: Ahh, felicidades

Jeff: Gracias

Agustín: Tiene un bebé ahí, en su panza, tú tienes que tener uno

Kurt: Si mi niño, voy a ver a tu papito

Adentro el juez había dado su decisión, Kurt entró y los zapatos que golpeaban en el piso hicieron voltear a Blaine, corrió y lo abrazó

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Nos...

Estaba llorando tanto Blaine que no podía ni hablar, ¿de qué eran esas lágrimas?, intentaba adivinarlo, pero no tenía idea, podían ser de alegría o tristeza

Kurt: Blaine, dime

Blaine Mi amor, nos...

El juez veía como no podía hablar, así que...

Juez: Señor

Kurt: ¿Si?

Kurt se soltó un poco de Blaine para voltear a ver al juez

Juez: Creo oportuno comunicarle que a partir de hoy, usted es legalmente padre de Agustín

Kurt: ¡Dios mío!

Se abrazó de Blaine, cuando Kurt había salido

Juez: Señor Sebastián, siento mucho lo de su enfermedad, lamento que a causa de ella no pueda tener hijos, la verdad estas dos situaciones me hicieron dudar por un segundo sobre mi decisión, usted es un padre que quería brindarle a su hijo el cariño que quizás por su inexperiencia y la inmadurez de aquel momento donde le dio miedo afrontarse a una responsabilidad tan grande lo hizo alejarse, no soy quién para juzgarlo, simplemente me limito a los hechos

Sebastián: ¿A qué se refiere?

Juez: El niño tiene una familia completa como él me platicó el día sábado, no fue fácil encontrar la pieza faltante, prueba de ello fue que hizo batallar a su papito a tal punto de pensar quedarse soltero

Sebastián: Yo también soy su padre, no ese hombre

Juez: Usted le habrá dado la vida, lo tuvo nueve meses, sin embargo eso no engloba la palabra padre, va más allá de dar vida, implica cuidar, querer, dar la vida misma por el pequeñito el cual se trajo al mundo, quizás la operación no haya sido de riesgo, pero estar dispuesta a hacerlo demuestra la gran calidad como ser humano del señor Kurt, sus cuidados no solo se limitaron a lo que en aquel entonces debía realizar como obligación por el contrato con el señor Blaine, los fines de semana se los dedicaba al niño, le daba prioridad al pequeñito que a muchas cosas, la prueba es que dejó su carrera temporalmente por estar al cien por ciento para su esposo e hijo

Sebastián: Es mi hijo, yo lo traje al mundo

Juez: Le repito, lo habrá hecho pero no es su padre, el niño no lo ve como tal

Sebastián: Él es el culpable

Blaine: Te equivocas Sebastián, yo siempre le inculqué a mi hijo quererte, tú mismo renunciaste a todo cuando me dijiste que no querías arruinar tu vida por segunda vez, no querías perder a tu pareja

Sebastián: Yo no dije eso

Blaine: Lo hiciste

Sebastián: NO

Juez: Señores por favor, será mejor ir al grano, usted lo vio señor Sebastián, a Kurt lo ve como su padre y su papito es todo para él, está ansioso de tener unos hermanitos, no tiene miedo de que su papá lo deje de querer, al contrario presiento lo consentirán más, pero señor, no queremos a un niño malcriado

Blaine: Desde luego

Sebastián: ES MI HIJO

Juez: Señor, usted a mi juicio y después de todo lo visto, perdió el derecho de llamarlo de esa forma desde el día en que lo dejó, se fue sin importarle la suerte del niño, jamás pasó una desvelada por su enfermedad y no se apareció aunque supo la gravedad de ella, discúlpeme, no soy quien para juzgarlo, sin embargo dada la posición en la que me encuentro de tomar una decisión siempre buscando el bienestar del pequeño, decido dejárselo a su padre Blaine Anderson

Blaine se dejó caer en la silla

Jacobo: Señor, ¿está bien?

Blaine: Si, Jacobo

Sebastián: NO ES JUSTO, ES MI HIJO

Juez: Lo siento señor, el niño se quedará con su padre como hasta ahora y para evitar cualquier situación futura, también queda aceptada la solicitud de adopción encausada por parte del esposo del Señor Anderson, desde hoy oficialmente es hijo de ambos

Sebastián: ESTÁ LOCO, ESO NO LO PUEDE HACER

Todas las noticias recibidas dejaron en shock a Blaine, había reaccionado hasta oír los zapatos de Kurt y correr para abrazarlo, cuando el juez volvió a repetir que había dado la adopción, Kurt quería desmayarse

Kurt: Mi amor, nuestro hijo

Blaine: Ahora si será nuestro, de ambos, va a llevar tu apellido

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

El juez les dio unos minutos para comunicarse esa alegría, Sebastián estaba sentado desconsolado

Hunter: Cálmate

Sebastián: Es una injusticia

Hunter: Te duele, pero la verdad no hubiera podido haber decisión más justa

Sebastián: No digas eso

Hunter: Es la verdad, el niño adora la familia que tiene, con nosotros hubiera estado triste, lo viste el sábado, quería irse con sus papás

Sebastián: Se acostumbraría a nosotros

Hunter: Está grande, ha crecido con su padre, arrancarlo de su familia sería como quitarle la felicidad

Sebastián: No me voy a quedar cruzado de manos, voy a apelar y...

Hunter: Ya tranquilo

Se soltó a llorar, el juez les pidió a Kurt y Blaine que fueran a sus lugares

Juez: Bien, por mi parte les reitero mi decisión, el niño queda a su cuidado, no habría lugar más propicio para crecer, también la solicitud de adopción ha sido aprobada, señor felicidades tiene un hijo

Kurt: Lo he tenido desde hace un año

Juez: Lo sé, se levanta la sesión

Jacobo se acercó junto con el otro abogado para ver algunos por menores, Blaine lo besó feliz

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: ¿Feliz?

Kurt: Si, tengo a mis dos razones para vivir conmigo

Blaine: Vamos con nuestro hijo

Kurt: Si

Los dos salieron sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Sebastián, con cada paso que daban para llegar a la puerta y al traspasarla encontrarse con su hijo borraba los meses llenos de angustia de pensar que lo podrían perder, Nick por más intentos de buscar algo cerca, no dio con nada, habían regresado con sus honores, el niño al verlos aparecer en el corredor, se fue hacia ellos, ambos se agacharon para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, se abrazaron tan fuerte

Agustín: Ouch, me aprietan

Blaine: Lo siento hijo

Kurt: Si mi niño, te queremos mucho

Blaine: Eres nuestra adoración

Agustín: Yo también los quiero mucho

Los abrazó como pudo con sus manitos por el cuello, después les repartió besos, a lo lejos

Nick: ¿Estás bien Inés?

Inés: Es la emoción de verlos juntos

Jeff: Véalos se encuentra felices

Inés: Como no Jeff, fueron varios meses de angustia, de pensar en perder a nuestro torbellino

Jeff: Afortunadamente el juez supo ver el gran amor del pequeño hacia sus padres

Inés: Así es, vamos a acercarnos

En la sala, Sebastián seguía llorando, el juez se aproximó hacia ellos

Juez: Señor, siento causarle este dolor, pero el niño hubiera sufrido un trauma muy fuerte de arrancarlo de sus padres

Sebastián: Yo voy a apelar

Juez: No se puede señor, dejé las cosas en claro y al darle la adopción al señor Kurt, pierde cualquier derecho sobre el niño

Sebastián Me niego a perderlo

Juez: Sonaré duro, pero usted no perdió hoy, sino el día en que salió del hospital dejando al niño de horas de nacido, sin importarle si su padre se haría cargo de él, la vida que tendría

Sebastián: Yo...

Juez: Le repito no lo juzgo, sus razones debió tener, como ahora yo tengo las mías para darle... no esa no es la palabra, más bien no destruir la familia Anderson Hummel, usted pudo ver a ambos, salieron abrazados llenos de alegría por tener a su pequeño con ellos y allá fuera el niño debe estar feliz, el fin de semana comprobé el amor tan noble que hay para el esposo de su padre, el señor supo robarle el corazón al niño, a la inversa también, el pequeño es hueso difícil de roer, solo él pudo domarlo por el amor que le tiene, con permiso

Las palabras del juez eran muy ciertas, pero a Sebastián le partía el corazón no haber ganado el juicio

Sebastián: Quiero apelar

Morales: El juez no dio lugar a ninguna apelación

Sebastián: Debe de poderse

Morales: Lo siento señor, si usted llega a encontrar un abogado que lo logre adelante, yo finalicé mi trabajo el día de hoy, como se lo dije a su esposo, seguí con el caso por mi compromiso como profesional, pero esta decisión es la más adecuada, si tiene alguna duda vea este dibujo

En el corredor

Inés: Arriba los tres, ¿no tenías hambre Agustín?

Agustín: Mucha abue

Inés: Entonces vamos, yo creo que a tus papás les volvió el apetito

Blaine: La vida misma tía, ¿dónde quieren comer?

Nick: Voy a invitar, esto es para celebrarse

Blaine: Gracias por estar aquí Nick

Nick: Para eso están los amigos

Jeff: Tenemos mucho que celebrar

Agustín: Quiero hamburguesa

Kurt: No se diga más, comeremos eso mi niño

Escucharon algunos pasos y pensaron que era Sebastián

Blaine: Será mejor que salgamos de aquí

Kurt: Si mi amor

Blaine: Adelántense, voy a hablar algo con Jacobo

Kurt: Está bien, no te tardes

Blaine: No

Kurt: Ven mi niño

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine se quedó afuera esperando a que salieran, los demás se fueron al auto, Agustín insistió en el camino para que Jeff le diera la dirección de la cigüeña a su papá

Agustín: Papá la dirección

Kurt: Si hijo, a ver Jeff, dame la dirección

Jeff: Fácil, escríbele al apartado postal Amor sin número

Kurt: Gracias

Jeff: ¿Le vas a escribir?

Agustín: Si papá, ya

Kurt: Esta misma noche, tú papito y yo mandamos la cartita

Agustín: ¿Me lo prometes?

Kurt: Si hijo

Cuando salió Jacobo

Blaine: Muchas gracias, me salí y ya ni me esperé a oír más

Jacobo: No se preocupe señor, en unas dos semanas hay que ir al registro civil para cambiar la acta del niño, de ahí organizar todos sus papeles para que aparezca como hijo de su esposo y suyo

Blaine: Le estaré agradecido de por vida

Jacobo: Solo hice mi trabajo, quien realmente a mi juicio hizo inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor fue su pequeño, dejó con su inocencia demostrado el gran amor que tiene y lo feliz de estar con su familia

Blaine: Si

El abogado Morales salió de la sala

Morales: Hasta luego

Jacobo: Hasta luego

Morales: Buen trabajo

Jacobo: Lo mismo digo

Morales: Esta vez de verdad me siento feliz de haber perdido, señor sea muy feliz, tiene una familia muy linda

Blaine: Gracias

Sebastián por fin había recobrado fuerzas y salió junto con su esposo, Jacobo se había ido con el otro abogado, Blaine se quedó para esperar que saliera, Kurt como tardó en salir, regresó por él

Kurt: Mi amor, está Agustín desesperado

Blaine: Si, estoy esperando que salga Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Quiero cruzar unas palabras con él

Kurt: Bien, entonces te espero en el auto

Blaine: No, quédate conmigo

Kurt: Ok

Se abrazaron, estaban dándose un beso cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, se separaron lentamente

Sebastián: Has de estar feliz

Blaine: Sebastián, si lo estoy, mi hijo es lo más importante para mí, espero algún día llegues a comprender el terrible error que hubiera representado

Le plantó una cachetada y se echó a correr

Hunter: Lo siento

Blaine: No te preocupes

Hunter: Disculpen a mi esposo, a él le hacía ilusión tener a su hijo, pero después de verlos como familia, mis respetos, hubiera sido una terrible decisión habérnoslo llevado de haber ganado el juicio

Blaine: Les deseo lo mejor

Hunter: Muchas gracias

En cuanto se alejó el esposo de Sebastián

Blaine: En unas semanas la acta de Agustín cambiará

Kurt: Es un papel mi amor, lo importante está en su corazón

Blaine: Tienes razón

Kurt: Ven, por cierto en la noche hay que escribirle a la cigüeña

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Le cerró el ojo, Blaine se rió, ambos salieron con una enorme sonrisa, se fueron a comer y por ahí llegó la tía de Kurt

María: ¿Feliz sobrino?

Kurt: Si, nos hubiéramos muerto sin nuestro pequeñito

María: ¿Cómo estuvo mi recomendación para el trabajo?

Kurt: Ay tía parece mentira

María: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Hace un año, Blaine y yo no nos simpatizábamos, ahora estamos casados y lo amo, tengo un hijo

María: Así cambia la vida hijo

La comida se prolongó un poco, de ahí se fueron a dar una vuelta, el niño cayó rendido, pero cuando entró a su cuarto y vio todos los cambios

Agustín: Wooah

Kurt: ¿Te gustó hijo?

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine: Para que no vayas de polizonte tan seguido a nuestra cama

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Nada hijo, vamos a ponerte la pijama

Agustín: ¿Me puedo dormir con ustedes?

Kurt se rió, le dio un beso

Kurt: Si, pero entonces tu papito y yo no podremos escribirle a la cigüeña

Agustín: Ahh, me duermo aquí papá

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: ¿Qué se traen con la cigüeña?

Kurt: Te explico ahora mi amor

Cambiaron al niño, se quedaron a su lado hasta que se durmió, después entraron a su cuarto

Blaine: A ver mi amor

Kurt: ¿Quieres escribirle a la cigüeña?

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: Yo si

Le dio un beso muy tierno en su cuello, él no se quedó atrás, poco a poco se fueron quitando su ropa, los dos reían mientras se besaban y acariciaban, sus manos de Blaine pasaron por atrás de su espalda de Kurt

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: ¿Quieres tener un bebé?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Te adoro

Lo besó, poco a poco se acopló con Kurt

Blaine: Mi hijo tiene tan buen gusto

Kurt: Umm, definitivamente mi hijo también tiene tan buen gusto

Esa noche no tuvieron polizonte, los dos recibieron en plena digamos acción el día, Blaine le estaba dando un largo beso cuando un rayo de sol se asomó por la ventana

Kurt: Que lindo fue escribirle a la cigüeña

Blaine: Si verdad, te amo con todo mi corazón

Kurt: Y yo a ti, se acabó la pesadilla Blaine

Blaine: Tenía mucho miedo

Kurt: Aquí entre nosotros yo también, Agustín es mi hijo

Blaine: Ahh claro, hasta llevará tu apellido en unos días

Kurt: Eso realmente es lo de menos, lo importante es lo que hay aquí dentro

Blaine: Si, que lindo esposo me eligió mi hijo

Kurt: ¿Él lo eligió?

Blaine: ¿Lo dudas?, claro el papito ya le dio el visto bueno

Kurt: Ahh, mi hijo también me consiguió un esposo muy guapo, además de...

Blaine: ¿Por qué te pones rojo?

Kurt: Por nada

Blaine: Dime

Se tapó con sus manos su rostro

Kurt: Tan buen amante

Blaine: Ahh yo opino lo mismo

Kurt: Que pena

Blaine: Por qué mi amor, nos amamos, nos aguantamos para poder dejar fluir estos sentimientos y ahora somos marido y marido, que te guste como te hago el amor es normal, digo malo sería si te desagradara

Kurt: No, es maravilloso cada día a tu lado, cuando nos conocimos en aquel centro comercial, jamás imaginé estar así contigo, abrazados, completamente desnudos, casados...

Blaine: Eso de desnudos que lindo se siente

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, yo tampoco imaginé poder despertar, no más bien tenerte así abrazado, porque no hemos pegado el ojo en toda la noche

Kurt: Si, verdad, nuestro hijo me dio una tarea

Blaine: Ahh

Kurt: Había que escribirle a la cigüeña

Blaine: Hoy le voy a decir que te vuelva a pedir cartita para la cigüeña

Kurt se moría de la risa, ambos se metieron a bañar, estaban saliendo enredados en sus batas cuando tocaron, Blaine fue a abrir la puerta

Agustín: Hola

Blaine: Hola hijo, ven para acá pequeño

Blaine lo cargó y se acercó a donde Kurt se había recargado en la pared para observar el cuadro de ver como su esposo cargaba a su hijo, ahora no solo de corazón, sino también legalmente

Agustín: Hola papá

Kurt: Hola

Agustín: ¿Le escribiste a la cigüeña?

Blaine: Uyy si hijo, tu papá y yo mandamos muchas cartas a la cigüeña

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: ¿O no?

Kurt: Si

Se empezó a reír

Agustín: Ya quiero mi hermanito

Blaine: No te apures hijo, tu papá y yo seguiremos mandando cartas en la noche, ¿verdad?

Le cerró el ojo

Kurt: Si, ¿quieres desayunar?

Agustín: En la cama y viendo película

Kurt: Está bien, desayunaremos así

Lo pusieron en la cama, los dos bajaron riendo por algo de desayunar, cuando entraron a la cocina, lo jaló

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Te debo la luna de miel

Kurt: No mi amor

Blaine: Si, ¿te la puedo pagar en diciembre?

Kurt: Tuve la luna de miel más maravillosa del mundo, ¿sabes por qué?

Blaine: No, me gustaría oírlo

Kurt: Porque fue contigo

Blaine: Bueno, igual no luna de miel, pero si podemos escribirle más cartitas a la cigüeña, es algo muy entretenido

Kurt: Eso que ni que

De arriba se escuchó como Agustín les habló, los dos se pusieron a reír, prepararon algo y subieron a su lado

Blaine: Hijo, en dos semanas tu papá será tu papá

Agustín: Umm

Kurt: Blaine no dijiste nada

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: Mi niño, lo que trató de decir tu papito, es que cuando tu maestra te pase lista, te dirán Agustín Anderson Hummel, ¿te gusta?

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine: Así hijo, no habrá duda de que tu papá es el hombre más maravilloso y hermoso

Kurt: El que no soñaste

Blaine: Gracias a Dios fue el que no soñé

* * *

Y ya tan solo falta el capítulo final =) hasta más tarde!


	31. Cap 31

**— 31 —**

Habían pasado las dos semanas para ir al juzgado a firmar la acta de Agustín, los tres iban muy guapos,

Blaine: Pequeño ponte en paz

Agustín: Estoy feliz

Kurt: Se nota hijo, aunque pareces muy inquieto

Agustín: Ya vas a ser mi papá como dijiste

Kurt: Legalmente mi niño

Jacobo había llegado desde temprano al juzgado, quería apresurar los trámites para tenerlos el menor tiempo posible ahí, desgraciadamente cuando llegó,

Jacobo: Buenos días, vengo en representación del señor Anderson y su esposo para ver lo del trámite oficial de la adopción del menor Agustín

Secretaria: Espere un segundo

La señorita fue a sacar unos papeles, cuando regresó,

Secretaria: Aquí tengo preparado todo, pero al parecer no se podrá llevar a cabo

Jacobo: ¿Por qué?

Secretaria: El padre biológico del niño presentó una apelación al juicio

Jacobo: Según el juez indicó ese día que no procedería ninguna apelación

Secretaria: Así es, pero turnaron la apelación a alguien más y la está revisando para ver si procede

Jacobo: Eso no se puede

Secretaria: Aquí entre nos, al parecer fue por influencias que se suscitó tal anomalía

Jacobo: Es el colmo señorita

Secretaria: No se enoje conmigo, yo solo debo seguir órdenes

Jacobo: ¿Entonces qué va a suceder?

Secretaria: Debemos esperar esta persona debe dar una solución a más tardar en una hora, sino procede la firma de la acta del niño

Jacobo: Bien

Cuando Jacobo los puso al tanto los dos palidecieron, el niño no entendió ni media palabra de lo dicho por el abogado, el cual buscó palabras bastante elevadas para evitar que el niño comprendiera la situación,

Blaine: Mi amor te llevas a Agustín para que pueda hablar con Jacobo

Kurt: Si, ven chiquito, vamos a dar una vuelta por el juzgado, ¿quieres?

Agustín: Aja

Kurt se fue con el niño,

Blaine: ¿Gusta explicarme todo mejor?

Jacobo: Si señor, no lo hice porque estaba aquí su hijo

Blaine: Lo entiendo y se lo agradezco

Jacobo: Mire presentaron una apelación

Blaine: Según, no procederían

Jacobo: Efectivamente, pero entre que la revisan, no podemos llevar a cabo la firma del acta de su hijo

Blaine: Por favor Jacobo, dígame la verdad, ¿pueden volver a hacer un juicio?, mi esposo ni yo estamos para soportar de nuevo todo

Jacobo: Lo dudo mucho, el juez es alguien con mucho peso aquí, su decisión difícilmente la podrán cambiar

En otra parte del juzgado,

Morales: Logré retrasar la firma señor, pero como le dije, no se podrá hacer mucho

Sebastián: Se debe poder

Morales: El juez que llevó su caso es alguien con mucho prestigio

Sebastián: Tendrá todo el prestigio del mundo, pero yo quiero a mi hijo conmigo

Morales: Señor, su esposo se fue ayer a Francia, alcáncelo y deje todo aquí en paz

Sebastián: Nadie me comprende, es mi hijo, no me puedo olvidar de él

Morales: Sonaré duro, pero una vez lo hizo, hágalo de nuevo, el pequeño no estará en otro lugar mejor que con quien está

Sebastián: Yo lo quiero, me equivoqué, llegó en un mal momento para mi

Morales: Ahí viene la persona a la cual le entregamos la apelación, déjeme ver si procedió o no

Kurt había regresado con el niño,

Kurt: ¿Nada?

Blaine: Hay que esperar

Kurt: ¿Otra vez iniciaremos el juicio?

Agustín: ¿Qué es un juicio papá?

Kurt: Es una cosa de grandes hijo

Agustín: Ahh

Blaine: Ni digas eso

Kurt: Solo te preguntaba

Blaine: Ya no lo soportaría de nuevo

Kurt: Cálmate

Blaine: ¡No me digas que me calme!

Le había alzado un poco la voz, estaba muy nervioso, Kurt sintió feo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó mi niño?

Agustín: Tienes tus ojos con lágrimas

Kurt: No mi niño

Agustín: Si, papito le hablaste feo y quiere llorar mi papá

Blaine se había volteado después de responderle casi gritando, se giró y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Perdóname

Kurt: No te preocupes

Lo abrazó y a Kurt se le salieron las lágrimas,

Blaine: Mi amor, no llores

Kurt: Lo siento, pero

Blaine: Estoy nervioso, no debí gritarte

Kurt: Te entiendo, solo no puedo evitar llorar

Agustín: Papá no llores

Kurt: Mi niño

El niño al verlo mal también se puso a llorar, Sebastián después de disgustarse con su abogado por lo que le había dicho, había salido de ahí, a lo lejos los vio a los tres, se acercó,

Agustín: Papá ya peso

Kurt: No chiquito

Blaine: Si Kurt, deja que yo lo cargue

Kurt: Quiero abrazar a mi hijo

Blaine: ¿Te enojaste conmigo?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Si

En eso Kurt se mareó, Blaine le quitó al niño y como pudo lo sostuvo, después bajó a Agustín, ayudó a Kurt a llegar a un asiento, el niño se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó,

Agustín: Papá

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: Me habrá bajado la presión, me mareé

Agustín: Tú no te vas a ir al cielo, te quiero aquí conmigo

Kurt: No mi niño

Blaine: Hijo no llores

Agustín: Sebastián se fue al cielo, yo quiero a mi papá conmigo

Kurt: Chiquito, dirás tu papá

Agustín: No, ese eres tú

Kurt: Mi niño tú tienes un papá en el cielo el cual se llama Sebastián

Agustín: Pero yo te quiero a ti

Kurt: También él merece que lo quieras

Agustín: No

Blaine: Si hijo, Kurt tiene razón

Agustín: Yo lo quiero a él

Kurt: Mi niño, tu papá que está en el cielo te dio la vida

Agustín: Es que

Kurt: Chiquito, merece que lo quieras, así como me quieres a mi

Agustín: Yo no lo conozco

Kurt: A pesar de eso, desde que te concibió él te quiso mucho

Agustín: ¿Si?

Los dos se miraron, de ser sinceros no había sido de esa forma, pero

Blaine: Si hijo, tu papá siempre te quiso mucho

Agustín: Está bien

Kurt: Ahí viene Jacobo Blaine

Blaine: Voy a hablar con él

Sebastián se escondió para que no lo viera Blaine, se había conmovido con la forma en que los dos habían hablado con el niño,

Jacobo: Debemos esperar otro poco

Blaine: ¿Cuánto más?

Jacobo: Calculo quince minutos más, el abogado del señor Sebastián está haciendo un intento por posponer el trámite

Blaine: ¡Hasta cuándo Sebastián!

Apretó su puño intentando contenerse para no decir algo,

Sebastián: Dejaré de hacer cosas y entenderé que mi hijo está mejor al lado de su familia

Blaine: No lo pude decir mejor

Sebastián: Lo acabo de entender, al ver como ustedes hablaron con él

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Blaine los oí cuando el niño les dijo que no me quería, además como ustedes le contestaron

Blaine: Sé que esto es doloroso para ti, pero Agustín adora a Kurt

Sebastián: Me quedó perfectamente claro, no entorpeceré más las cosas solo quiero pedirte una cosa

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Sebastián: Déjame tener contacto con él, te prometo jamás decirle que soy su padre, no me parezco en nada a la foto que tenía él en su cuarto, por favor

Blaine: Lo debo hablar con mi esposo, no es una decisión la cual pueda tomar solo, porque él también estaría envuelto en esto

Sebastián: Por favor Blaine, solo lo vería de vez en cuando, le mandaría algunos regalos

Blaine: Déjame hablar con él para darte una respuesta

Jacobo: Si gusta señor, voy donde está su esposo y me quedo con el niño, para que pueda él venir a hablar con usted

Blaine: Se lo agradeceré mucho

Jacobo así lo hizo, Agustín no quería quedarse, pero con la promesa de llevarlo a ver una oficina con muchas cosas interesantes dejó ir a Kurt, al llegar Blaine le explicó las cosas,

Sebastián: Tú serás el padre de Agustín, yo le di la vida, solo que con eso no me gano un papel tan importante

Blaine: Le decía a Sebastián que debía consultarlo contigo

Kurt: Nos das unos minutos a solas

Sebastián: Si

Se alejó un poco,

Blaine: ¿Cómo ves?

Kurt: Mi amor, merece lo que pide, quizás cuando Agustín sea más grande se le pueda explicar las cosas

Blaine: No

Kurt: Solo es un decir, sino podría verlo como su tío o algo así, ves a mis papás les dice abuelitos, por qué no darle la oportunidad a Sebastián de tener un papel en la vida de su hijo

Blaine: Está bien

Llegaron con Sebastián acordaron dejarlo ver al niño en algunas ocasiones, quizás una llamada al mes dado que vivía en Francia, por fin pudieron firmar el acta del niño, al salir Sebastián todavía estaba ahí, viendo como Agustín iba feliz abrazando a su papá, Kurt lo alcanzó a ver,

Kurt: ¿Lo cargas mi amor?

Blaine: Si, ya no te voy a dejar cargarlo está muy pesado

Kurt: Ok, Agustín quédate con tu papito, ahora regreso

Agustín: ¿Dónde vas papá?

Kurt: A hablar con alguien que quizás nos acompañe a comer

Blaine: Mi amor

Kurt: Si Blaine

Blaine: Está bien

Se acercó con Sebastián,

Kurt: Ya firmamos lo del acta

Sebastián: Si lo sé

Kurt: ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

Sebastián: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Para que estés con Agustín un rato, Blaine no quiso alejarlo de ti, simplemente como se dieron las circunstancias se vio obligado a decirle algo al niño

Sebastián: Lo cual yo propicié completamente y lo reconozco

Kurt: Vamos a comer

Blaine se sentía un poco extraño, no estaba convencido de que fuera a funcionar, Kurt se lo presentó como un amigo de él, el niño ni se acordaba que lo había visto en ocasiones anteriores, la tarde pasó bien, al despedirse

Kurt: Dale un beso hijo

Agustín: Si papá

Sebastián: Gracias

Kurt: No tienes nada que agradecer, aquí tienes tu casa

Sebastián: No está en mejor lugar

Kurt: Tranquilo, ¿tienes correo?

Sebastián: Si

Kurt: Déjamelo, ¿Agustín te gustaría compartir con Sebastián todas las cosas que hagas en la escuela?

Agustín: Si

Sebastián: Eso sería muy bonito

Kurt: Así lo haremos

Sebastián: Me voy, gracias por todo

En la noche el niño cayó rendido, ellos dos estaban acostados,

Blaine: Por fin es completamente legal nuestra familia

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Estás enojado?

Kurt: No mi amor, cansado

Blaine: Yo que te iba a proponer si querías escribirle a la cigüeña de nuevo

Kurt: Encantado

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Si, es muy agradable

Blaine: Te amo, disculpa el grito de la mañana

Kurt: Estabas nervioso, nada más que andaba como susceptible

Blaine: Me porté grosero contigo

Lo besó y Kurt le hizo cosquillas,

Blaine: Mi hombre hermoso

Kurt: El hombre que no soñé

Blaine: ¿Te he salido bien?, exceptuando lo de la mañana

Kurt: Deja pienso

Blaine: Ouch, no te pude dar una boda...

Kurt: ¿De sueño?

Blaine: Si, tampoco una luna de miel

Kurt: ¿Espectacular?

Blaine: Aja y para seguirle unos meses donde andaba todo

Kurt: ¿Histérico?

Blaine: Si, también dejaste tu maestría por mi, estás vuelta loco cuidando a Agustín

Kurt: Guarda silencio

Blaine: Pero

Kurt: Déjame hablar señor

Blaine: Ok

Kurt: En principio a pesar de todos tus defectitos, te amo así

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Gracias, además mi boda fue maravillosa porque fue contigo, la luna de miel espectacular por lo mismo y dejé mi maestría para poder disfrutar a mi familia como lo he hecho en estos días

Blaine: Te adoro

Kurt: ¿Quieres escribirle a la cigüeña?

Blaine: Si, vamos a mandarle muchas cartitas

Kurt: Claro que si, tengo ganas de tener un bebé, además sino Agustín me subirá mucho la cuota

Blaine: Mi amor, si tenemos un hijo

Kurt: El que está al lado se pondrá feliz

Blaine: ¿Y tú?

Kurt: Los querré a ambos por igual

Blaine: Me lees la mente

Kurt: Ves

Lo besó, las cartas a la cigüeña fueron muy frecuentes durante todo Noviembre y principios de Diciembre, estaban felices, Kurt le mandaba un correo diario a Sebastián platicándole todo lo hecho por el niño en ese día, poco a poco fue haciendo el correo junto con Agustín, para que el niño sintiera más contacto con él, quizás en un futuro que él estuviera más grande le podrían explicar las cosas, por ahora lo seguiría conociendo como el amigo de su papá. Por ahí del diez de diciembre se acabaron las clases de Agustín, ambos se iban a dar a la tarea de arreglar la casa, pero

Blaine: Ahh no, me esperan el domingo y lo hacemos juntos

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: Debe ser un momento familiar

Agustín: Si papito, vamos a poner un árbol enorme

Blaine: Desde luego que si hijo, nuestra familia debe celebrar en grande serlo por completo

Kurt: Así es mi vida

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres de regalo hijo?

Agustín: Ya lo tengo

Kurt: Shh

Blaine: ¿Algo me ocultan?

Agustín: Nada papito

Kurt y Agustín intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad,

Blaine: Bueno, este fin de semana vemos lo del arbolito si les parece a ustedes dos, andan muy misteriosos

Kurt: Para nada

Blaine: A ver hijo, dime ¿cuál es tu regalo?

Agustín: Uno, están tocando

Kurt: Yo voy a abrir

Blaine: Se me escabullen los dos

Agustín: No papito

Kurt: Desde luego que no mi amor

Ambos fueron a abrir muertos de la risa,

Nick: Hola, ¿por qué tan sonrientes?

Kurt: Por nada, ¿cómo va el bebé?

Jeff: Creciendo, poco a poquito

Kurt: Se te nota ya

Jeff: Si, este hombre me hizo efectiva la luna de miel, pensé que tenía menos y no

Kurt: Ni hablar

Agustín: Así te pondrás papá

Kurt: Si hijo, pero shh, sino tu papito va a oír

Blaine: ¿Qué voy a oír?

Kurt: Nada

Agustín: Nada

Blaine: Hola Jeff, amigo, está creciendo el muchachito

Nick: Si

Blaine: Pasen, y ustedes dos algo me esconden

Nick: No cómo crees, si son incapaces

Blaine: Ahh, ¿tú sabes algo también?

Nick: Solo fue un comentario amigo, no alucines

Entraron a la sala,

Nick: Todavía no está el aparador puesto

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Nick: El año pasado dejaste la casa como aparador

Kurt: Ahh gracias

Nick: Se veía muy bonita

Jeff: Este hombre no aprende a dar comentarios adecuadamente

Blaine: Edúcalo

Jeff: Eso intento, pero no se deja

Nick: Ves amigo, Dios para que me casé

Jeff: Bien

Jeff se paró enojado, Kurt lo siguió,

Blaine: ¿Tienen problemas?

Nick: Algunos

Blaine: Hijo, ve a jugar arriba

Agustín: Voy con mi papá

Blaine: No hijo, ve a tu recámara, porque tu papá está hablando con Jeff

Agustín: Bueno

En cuanto se fue Agustín

Blaine: A ver dime, ¿qué pasa?

Nick: No mucho, hemos tenido algunos problemas, no soporta ningún comentario que haga

Blaine: Te pasas también, como le dices cosas como la de hace un momento

Nick: Siento que se está yendo al caño nuestro matrimonio

Blaine: ¿Hay alguien?

Kurt había salido al jardín con Jeff, el cual estaba llorando a mares,

Jeff: Que pena, por esta escena

Kurt: No, tú y yo somos amigos, al menos yo te considero como tal

Jeff: Yo también

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?

Jeff: Él anda todo extraño desde que me embaracé

Kurt: ¿Le dio gusto?

Jeff: A veces siento que no

Kurt: Quizás lo sorprendió, ¿se estaban cuidando?

Jeff: Si, pero no funcionó, últimamente el que pierde más soy yo

Kurt: A ver cálmate

Jeff: No puedo, creo que sale con alguien

Blaine se le quedó viendo fijamente a Nick,

Nick: Me ha estado tirando la onda alguien

Blaine: Y ¿ha pasado algo?

Nick: No, pero si me siento atraído, estoy revuelto, ¿qué hago?

Blaine: Solo te aconsejo que no por una calentura estropees tu matrimonio, Jeff te ama mucho y además está esperando un hijo tuyo

Nick: Lo sé, lo estoy estropeando, verdad

Blaine: Tú siempre fuiste medio picaflor, pero desde el día que te casaste con Jeff le juraste amor y fidelidad, claro a la fuerza nada se puede, ¿ya no lo amas?

Nick: Desde luego que si

Blaine: Entonces, no seas bruto

Nick: El bebé me tomó por sorpresa

Blaine: ¿No lo quieres?

Nick: Si

Blaine: Deja, te recuerdo algo, tú cuando lo volviste a encontrar me mencionaste que siempre habías estado enamorado de él, estabas feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarse

Nick: Y lo sigo considerando así

Blaine: ¿Qué te atrae del susodicho?

Nick: Es muy atractivo

Blaine: ¿Físicamente?

Nick: Si

Blaine: Considero a Jeff lindo, además te ama muchísimo

Nick: Lo sé, yo también lo amo

Blaine: ¿Por qué no habías hablado conmigo de tus problemas?

Nick: Traías un tormento encima tú

Blaine: Y eso qué, siempre estaré disponible para mi amigo

Nick: Gracias, ¿las cosas entre tú y Kurt van bien?

Blaine: Si, tuvimos algunos roces con lo del juicio, pero hemos sabido arreglarlos y dejarlos atrás

Kurt intentaba tranquilizar a Jeff, de pronto sintió varios dolores,

Kurt: Siéntate voy a buscar a Nick

Jeff: No

Kurt: Desde luego que si

Jeff: ¡Ayy!

No se alejó mucho, desde la puerta se puso a gritarles, ambos salieron corriendo,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Yo nada, Jeff se siente mal

Nick se acercó a Jeff, lo abrazó,

Nick: Vamos al hospital

Jeff: Suéltame

Nick: Jeff, debemos llevarte al hospital

Jeff: Son solo algunos dolores

Nick: No quiero arriesgarte a ti o mi hijo, vamos

Jeff: Tuve unas contracciones, el niño se me encajó nada más, no es necesario ir al hospital

Nick: Dime misa, pero te va a revisar un doctor

Jeff: Soy doctor ¿lo olvidas?

Nick: No, tampoco que juré amarte, respetarte y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida

Le dio un beso,

Jeff: Lo cual no es a fuerzas

Nick: Te voy a confesar algo

Kurt y Blaine se movieron delicadamente para dejarlos solos,

Nick: No se vayan, quiero que estén de testigos

Blaine: Está bien Nick

Nick: Me sentí atraído por alguien

Jeff se iba a levantar enojado, pero Nick lo detuvo,

Nick: Pero tú eres lo más importante para mí, siempre soñé con tener una vida a tu lado, eres una persona excepcional y te amo

Jeff: ¿Solo te sentiste atraído?

Nick: Si, pero tengo un esposo al cual amo, sé que he hecho comentarios fuera de lugar, ¿me disculpas?

Jeff: Si

Regresaron los cuatro adentro,

Jeff: Yo quiero pedirles algo

Blaine: Si dinos Jeff

Jeff: ¿Quieren ser padrinos de mi bebé?

Kurt: Desde luego que si

Nick: Ya vamos a ser compadres por partida doble Blaine

Blaine: Si, ¿van a viajar a ver a tus papás Jeff?

Jeff: No, la pasaremos aquí

Kurt: ¿Por qué no hacemos una cena los cinco, aquí en la casa?

Blaine: Suena bien, hay mucho que festejar

Nick: Si, ¿cómo va lo de mandar cartitas a la cigüeña?

Blaine: Estamos mandando carta hasta doble diario

Kurt: Blaine, me vas a penar

Blaine: Ayy mi amor

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Nick abrazó a Jeff,

Nick: Yo estoy feliz de haber mandado la carta hace meses

Jeff: ¿De verdad?

Nick: Si, también de que me permitas compartir la vida contigo, porque sé de antemano que no soy el tipo que esperabas

Jeff: En lo más mínimo, eres muy coqueto y la verdad yo esperaba otra cosa, pero me enamoré de ti

Kurt: Eso es normal Jeff, aquí mi esposo tampoco es lo que yo soñaba, lo cual se agradece, soy feliz con él

Blaine: En ese caso estamos en las mismas, verdad Nick

Nick: Si amigo, yo no sé tú, pero por algo Jeff es mi media naranja, nos complementamos bien

Blaine: También yo opino lo mismo con mi hermoso esposo

Agustín bajó corriendo,

Agustín: Papá

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó hijo?

Agustín: Tu amigo

Kurt: ¿Qué tiene?

Agustín: Su correo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Ha estado mandándolo conmigo Blaine

Agustín: Ven papá, hay que escribirle

Kurt: Si hijo, ahora regreso

Los dos se fueron a escribirle a Sebastián,

Nick: ¿Cómo va eso?

Blaine: Al parecer bien, he hablado un poco con Sebastián, el que más lo ha hecho es Kurt, además de que como oíste le mandan un correo diario

Jeff: ¿Qué le dicen en él?

Blaine: Le platican el día de Agustín, Kurt revisa la contestación de Sebastián y luego se la lee a mi hijo

Nick: ¿Eso está bien?

Blaine: Kurt tiene razón, es su papá, quizás más adelante podamos decirle o algo así, ya se verá

Nick: Pues sí, ya van a hacer un año de novios

Blaine: Si, vino a cambiarme mi vida

Nick: Quien nos dijera, llegaron al mismo tiempo verdad

Jeff: Nick

Blaine: Es la verdad Jeff, los dos jurábamos quedarnos solteros, pero ustedes dos llegaron caídos del cielo y estamos casados, felices

Jeff: A ti no te veía muy convencido de ello

Nick: Disculpa

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kurt regresó y se sentó en las piernas de Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Cómodo?

Kurt: Mucho, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Agustín reía de ver como se daban un beso sus papás y sus padrinos, se subió al sillón donde estaban sentados, les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos,

Blaine: Hijo, gracias por ayudarme a elegir un papá tan lindo

Agustín: Si, es muy bonito mi papá

Kurt: Gracias por el piropo a ambos, yo estoy feliz de haber entrado en su familia

Agustín: Está completa

Blaine: Si hijo, por fin

Kurt: Y estará más, ¿verdad Agustín?

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine: ¿Qué se traen?

Kurt: Te vamos a dar un lindo regalo en navidad

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Sorpresa

Blaine: Díganme, faltan quince días

Agustín: Sorpresa papito

Blaine: Ahh si

A los dos les comenzó a hacer cosquillas, las tías de ambos habían llegado, Caridad les había abierto, junto con Camelia observaban el cuadro de la sala

María: Se ven tan felices

Inés: Y lo son, nos salimos con la nuestra

María: Dirás con la tuya, te agradó mi sobrino para papá de Agustín

Inés: También como compañero de mi sobrino

María: Hace un año esos dos no tenían la cara de ahora

Inés: Cierto, tampoco Jeff estaba así

María: Andaban en preparativos para su boda

Inés: Como corre el tiempo

María: Si vuela

Inés: Tu sobrino ha tenido mucha paciencia y amor con esos dos, hasta con Sebastián

Caridad: Uy si, el señor se toma mucho tiempo para escribirle los correos y mandarle fotos

María: Es que mi sobrino es muy bueno

Inés: La tía presumida, mi sobrino no se queda atrás

Caridad: Ambos señores son muy buenos, además de eso se aman, le dije al señor Kurt cuando llegó "dé tiempo para conocer al patrón y verá no es un antipático"

Camelia: Yo creo que se dio más que tiempo para conocerlo Caridad

Las cuatro se rieron, los días para Navidad se fueron volando, la cena de esa noche la hicieron con más concurrencia de lo planeado, los papás de Kurt viajaron para estar a su lado, también sus tías estuvieron ahí, Nick, Jeff, Katia y obviamente sus mamás estuvieron ahí, hasta Camelia la habían invitado con su hijo, la velada se alargó tanto que a la una los niños estaban ansiosos por abrir los regalos

Brittany: Hasta mañana hija

Katia: No, ya

Agustín: Si papá

Brittany: ¿Qué dices consuegro, los dejamos abrir los regalos?

Kurt: Yo digo que si

Blaine: Mira ya los están emparejando Santana

Santana: A ver si cuando crezcan opinan lo mismo

Blaine: Ahh claro, hacen una pareja muy linda nuestros hijos

Agustín: ¿Papá puedo abrirlos?

Kurt: Si Agustín

Katia: ¿Y yo?

Brittany: También hija

Todos se sentaron a ver como los niños abrían los regalos felices, Agustín antes de abrir los suyos, tomó una caja y se la llevó a Kurt

Agustín: ¿Le damos el de mi papito?

Kurt: Si hijo

Blaine: Cierto, me han traído con la curiosidad tanto tiempo

Inés: Te va a encantar el regalo sobrino

Blaine: ¿Tú sabes qué es tía?

Inés: Si, ábrelo

Blaine: O sea, todos están enterados menos yo

Los presentes se rieron, Kurt lo besó

Kurt: Deja de ser sorpresa

Abrió la caja muerto de la risa, cuando lo hizo había dentro un zapatito chiquito

Blaine: ¿Y esto?, ¿es un zapatito de Agustín?

Kurt: No mi amor

Blaine: Claro que sí, fue de los primeros que le compré

Agustín: No papito

Blaine: Si hijo

Agustín: Dile papá

Blaine: ¿Qué me vas a decir?

Kurt: Es el zapatito de tu bebé que mandó la cigüeña

Blaine: Mi amor

Lo besó

Kurt: Feliz Navidad mi amor, vamos a ser papás por segunda vez

Blaine: Que felicidad, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a Blaine

Agustín: Papito, ¿estás triste?

Blaine: No hijo, son de felicidad, pensé que jamás tendríamos una familia completa

Agustín: Yo y mi padrino la completamos

Blaine: Gracias por ayudarme, a los dos

Nick: Tuvimos que echarte la mano, la querías completar con alguien muy feo

Blaine: Lo sé

La celebración se alargó aún más, la noticia puso felices a todos, los papás de Kurt cuando se estaban dando el abrazo

Carole: Hijo

Kurt: Mamá...

Carole: Ahora me entenderás en muchas cosas...

Kurt: Lo he hecho desde que tuve a mi primer hijo

Carole: Este te va a doler más, saldrá de ti

Kurt: No mamá, no habrá diferencia entre mi niño y el bebé que crece en mí, los querré a ambos por igual, lo mismo les pido a ustedes

Carole: Desde luego que lo haremos hijo, nuestro nieto nos dio un regalo muy bonito esta navidad

Kurt: ¿Les gusto lo que les hizo?

Carole: Desde luego, porque está hecho con mucho amor

Kurt: Si, así como mi familia más allá de un papel se hizo por el gran amor que nos tenemos

Blaine abrazó a su tía

Inés: ¿Feliz?

Blaine: Mucho, gracias por convencerme de aceptarlo

Inés: Ves, tu tía tenía razón, no debía ser ese quien soñabas

Blaine: No tía, yo según soñaba con casarme con Elijah, pero gracias a Dios que no fue así, he sido sumamente feliz con el hombre que jamás soñé

Inés: Me da gusto por ti, por ese pequeñito que está feliz, y además volveré a ser abuela dentro de poco

Blaine: Si, de todo lo que supuse me podrían regalar, jamás pensé en algo tan bello

Casi a las cinco se fueron a dormir, Agustín les había dejado una carta en su cama Kurt la tomó

Kurt: Mira mi amor

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Kurt: Es de Agustín, claro alguien le ayudó a escribirla

Blaine: ¿No fuiste tú?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Qué dice?

Kurt: Para mi papá y mi papito

Blaine: Ha mejorado mucho su letra

Kurt: No es de él mi amor, quien le ayudó debió hacerla imitando trazos de un niño de su edad

Blaine: Ábrela

Kurt: Estoy feliz, tengo mi familia que soñé, mi papito y mi papá, un hermanito, pero quiero otro

Blaine: No se va a conformar con uno

Kurt: Me lo dijo, más si es niño, quiere una hermanita

Blaine: Ya lo veremos cuando avance más tu embarazo

Kurt: Si, los quiero mucho, feliz Navidad

Blaine: Desde el año pasado no pude tener mejor regalo que tenerte a mi lado

Kurt: Nos hicimos novios cerca de Navidad

Blaine: Si, bendita apendicitis

Kurt: De verdad que si, ¿te gustó la noticia?

Blaine: Mucho, le llegaron las cartas a la cigüeña

Kurt: Como no, pusimos empeño para mandar varias

Blaine: Demasiado diría yo

Se recostaron y lo abrazó

Blaine: Esto soñé siempre, pero a veces pensaba que no llegaría

Kurt: No me soñaste a mí

Blaine: Soñaba con formar una familia, tener un compañero hermoso a mi lado y muchas cosas más, pero el sueño no se acerca ni mínimamente a la realidad

Kurt: ¿Ha sido malo?

Blaine: Al contrario, me quedé corto en lo que soñé, eres estupendo

Kurt: Ayy gracias, tú también, si debía conocerte, no quedarme con la impresión de que eras un prepotente

Blaine: Lo mismo digo, todo se fue dando, el cupido que está al lado nos salió muy efectivo

Kurt: Claro, logró unir a sus papitos, completar su familia resbalándose

Blaine: Yo me quiero resbalar

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: Aja

Lo comenzó a besar

Kurt: ¿No soñabas estar casado conmigo sino con alguien más?

Blaine: Si, pero mi realidad es mejor que mi sueño, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: El hombre que yo soñaba no me hubiera podido hacer feliz como tú lo haces, ni me hubiera acompañado en todo lo vivido durante el juicio y tampoco me vería con tanto amor

Kurt: También el hombre que yo llegué a soñar no me haría ni la mitad de feliz que tú lo haces, ya recibió la cigüeña la carta, pero...

Blaine: Sigo resbalándome

Lo besó en el cuello, lo levantó un poco y bajó el pantalón que llevaba, se sentaron en la cama y entre caricias se quitaron la ropa, los dos se miraron

Blaine: No hay mejor regalo que tú y mis hijos

Kurt: Lo mismo digo mi amor

El pedido a la cigüeña llegó en Agosto, por lo que Kurt dejó pasar otro semestre para retomar su maestría, más bien varios, hasta como cinco años después lo hizo, ya con tres hijos, uno de once casi, otro de cuatro y por último uno de dos, la casa era una revolución con dos niños y una pequeña, pero ellos estaban felices

Kurt: Los caché

Blaine: Ayy

Kurt cargaba a su pequeña y los otros dos corrieron a abrazarlo

Kurt: Tomando helado ehh

Blaine: Se nos antojó mi amor, con tanto calor...

Se acercó con Kurt y lo besó

Blaine: ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

La niña le sonrió, se la quitó de los brazos y le dio un gran beso

Blaine: ¿Y este travieso?

Harry: Bien papito

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?

Harry: Ouch

Agustín: Fue mi culpa papito

Kurt: No es cierto Agustín, estabas enseñándole a andar en bici a Harry y se cayó, no fue tu culpa hijo

Blaine: ¿Así pasó?

Harry: Si papito

Blaine: Porque tu papá te cubre mucho

Agustín volteó a ver a Kurt y él le cerró el ojo

Agustín: No

Kurt: Bueno, yo quiero helado también

Los años se habían ido volando, el pequeño que corrió a abrazar a Kurt se había esfumado, estaba entrando ya casi a la adolescencia, en la noche mientras Blaine dormía a los pequeños, Agustín y Kurt estaban en la sala, Kurt lo abrazó

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes hijo?

Agustín: Nada papá

Kurt: No me mientas

Agustín: Siento bonito que me quieras como si fuera tu hijo de verdad y...

Kurt: Lo eres mi niño, ahh no verdad que ya eres casi todo un muchachito

Agustín: Ayy papá

Kurt: No llores hijo

Agustín: Cuando nació mi hermanita aunque me emocioné, sentí miedo de que me dejaras de querer

Kurt: Hijo, contigo aprendí a ser papá, a cocinar, mil cosas, hasta perdí el miedo a las operaciones, además eres mi hijo, llevas un pedazo de mí en ti, ¿lo recuerdas?

Agustín: Si papá

Le dio un beso en la frente y Agustín lo abrazó, Blaine entró con algunas lágrimas y los abrazó a los dos

Blaine: Esta casa ya tiene una familia muy grande

Agustín: Si papito, no solo somos tú y yo

Kurt: ¿Están a gusto con su familia tan grande?

Blaine: Mucho, más con el hombre que no soñé

Agustín: Y yo con mi papá, eres mejor de lo que soñaba papá

Kurt: Gracias a los dos, los adoro

En eso sonó el teléfono, Agustín se levantó a contestar

Agustín: ¿Bueno?

- Hola

Agustín: Hola señor Sebastián, ¿cómo está?

Sebastián: Bien ¿y tú?

Agustín: Bien gracias

Sebastián: Creciendo, ya estás enorme

Agustín: Eso dice mi papá

Sebastián: Tiene toda la razón, se ve que te da de comer mucho

Agustín: Como mucho

Kurt se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente

Kurt: Solo lo necesario para estar sano

Agustín: ¿Se lo paso?

Sebastián: Si por favor

Agustín: Que esté bien

Sebastián: Tú también

Agustín le dio el teléfono

Kurt: ¿Cómo estás?

Sebastián: Bien gracias, casi a punto de llevar a los niños a la escuela

Kurt: Cierto, allá es de día

Sebastián: Si, pero no quería dejar pasar la fecha

Kurt: Sebastián...

Sebastián: Hace cinco años te convertiste hoy oficialmente en padre de mi hijo y has velado por él, lo has cuidado, le has enseñado tantas cosas, en fin, no tengo cómo agradecértelo y aparte me has permitido ser parte de su vida

Kurt: No, yo soy el que agradezco tener un niño como él

Sebastián: Solo te llamaba para eso, yo creo que viajaré en un mes para allá

Kurt: Aquí te esperamos

Sebastián: Gracias, me saludas a Blaine

Kurt: Si claro, tú a tu esposo y besos para tus hijos

Sebastián: Gracias

Después de meditarlo, Sebastián había decidido adoptar a dos niños, seguía en contacto con Agustín como el amigo de su papá, de hecho había sido su padrino de primera comunión, cosa que no puso muy feliz a Nick, pero entendió que de alguna forma así el lazo entre ellos crecía, en la noche una vez que sus tres hijos dormían, Blaine lo abrazó

Blaine: Mi hombre

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine: Te amo, hoy tuviste una carga más en tu vida

Kurt: Ayy cómo te atreves a decir eso

Blaine: ¿No fue así?

Kurt: No jefe antipático

Blaine: Mi amor, lo bueno es que nos caímos mal

Kurt: Ni me lo recuerdes, llevamos casi seis años de casados

Blaine: Y me has hecho sumamente feliz, también me has ayudado a criar y querer mucho a mi hijo

Kurt: Nuestro, desde mucho antes de firmar esa acta para que apareciera con mis apellidos lo sentía como mío

Blaine: Lo sé, andaba sentimental Agustín

Kurt: Cuando tuve a la niña, aunque se alegró sintió que lo iban a desplazar

Blaine: Pero no, lo conscientes mucho

Kurt: Blaine, quizás un poquito, pero ante todo busco ser un papá para él

Blaine: Lo has sido, yo temía que creciera, de chico no lo podía controlar, a esta edad, no sabía que me depararía

Kurt: Es un niño bien portado

Blaine: Si, gracias a tu cariño

Lo comenzó a besar y lo llevó a la cama

Blaine: Ya dejamos de escribirle a la cigüeña, pero mi hombre que no soñé querrá...

Kurt: Si quiero

Blaine: Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida

Kurt: No a ti, por dejarme quedar en ella

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

**— F I N —**

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? =) estoy trabajando en unos fics… quizás mañana o el martes publique alguno, así tengo más tiempo para avanzar =D pero les recuerdo que será de la misma forma, estilo guión que a muchos no les gusta y que incluso sé que estoy infringiendo las reglas de ff jojo, espero solamente no tener problemas ahahah

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, sé que son un poco largos mis fics ahaha de hecho este salió de 72 capítulos! Sí, pero creí que era mucho, así que junté varios capítulos, lo que dio un total de 31..

Espero leerlos a ustedes en mi próximo fic, que aún no sé cuál será ahahah pero a más tardar el martes lo publicaré =)

_Hasta pronto._

XOXO


End file.
